Une petite amie pour Daiki
by crazy mocchi
Summary: Aomine a enfin trouvé une petite-amie qui arrive à le supporter et réciproquement. L'histoire se concentre sur le couple, et non pas l'OC qui reste une fille presque standard (elle a son petit caractère, mais c'est tout). Laissez-lui une chance de vous convaincre ! Quelques lemons qui s'intègrent à l'histoire, mais rien de gratuit ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Merci de vous intéresser à ma petite fiction, même si l'idée de base est des plus classiques, je vous promets que mon OC n'est pas une marySue (sinon, vous avez le droit de me donner des claques).

Il s'agit d'une première fiction et j'essaie de la faire correctement, mais, c'est pas évident alors si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissante si vous me laissiez une petite review (et si jamais vous aimez bien, on sait jamais, la review, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

Ce premier chapître présente un peu les nouveaux personnages. Pour l'instant, c'est chiant, je l'avoue, mais il y aura plus d'actions après !

Pour ceux qui sont moyennement motivés par l'histoire, je fais un résumé des 13 premiers chapitres à la fin (si vous voulez pas être spoilés ne lisez pas). C'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris, et je me suis déjà améliorée mais j'ai pas le courage de reprendre les premiers chapitres !

Appel à beta à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Une nouvelle année commence à l'académie Too, les cerisiers sont encore en fleurs et les jeunes lycéens sont pressés de découvrir leur lieu de vie pour leur trois prochaines années. A la fin de leur première journée, deux jeunes filles discutent joyeusement sur le chemin.

La première, Haruse Chiako est plutôt de petite taille, menue, très jolie avec un sourire à faire tourner la tête de la plupart des garçons. D'ailleurs son côté doux et enjoué fini de les charmer dès qu'elle se met à leur parler.

La seconde, Shiroyama Yuki, plus grande, avec une musculature que l'on sent travaillée, est une métisse franco-japonaise. Elle a de grands yeux gris clairs et de longs cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval haute. Ses parents lui avaient donné son prénom en s'inspirant de la princesse Blanche-Neige (Shirayuki en japonais). C'est d'ailleurs en expliquant à son amie que son prénom français "Blanche" se rapportait à la couleur que la petite Chiako lui avait trouvé le surnom qu'elle utilisait encore : Shira-chan.

Elles se connaissaient depuis leur entrée au collège. Chiako avait abordé Yuki pour en savoir plus sur la France car la japonaise rêvait d'y aller. A cette époque, cela faisait seulement deux ans que la famille française s'était installée au Japon, et la jeune fille avait encore du mal à lire beaucoup de kanjis considérés comme basiques pour son âge. Chiako l'a beaucoup aidée à s'améliorer et leur amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis ce moment.

Yuki a un franc parler et associé à son caractère peu influençable, cela fait qu'elle ne s'intégre pas aux groupes de jeunes filles de son âge. Cependant, cela ne la géne pas le moins du monde et Chiako lui suffit amplement comme amie.

Contrairement à elle, la petite a toujours été populaire et est souvent entourée par un groupe de filles, elle a l'habitude de recevoir régulièrement des déclarations et a déjà eu plusieurs petits-amis. Tout ce monde autour d'elle créé toujours beaucoup d'agitation et dans ces cas-là, c'était son amie, qui a l'époque était souvent plus grande et plus forte que ceux-ci qui venait calmer le jeu.

Cette année encore, Yuki ne comptait pas changer de tactique, bien que les garçons soient maintenant plus imposants qu'elle, sa passion pour les sports de combats lui donnait confiance en elle dans ces situations.

Ces deux jeunes filles rentraient ensemble de leur première journée de lycée :

\- Shira-chan, ça serait bien si tu essayais de t'intégrer cette année. On est encore dans la même classe et ça me fait déjà de la peine de voir que tu évites tout le monde.

\- Ils sont tous nazes, c'est pas ma faute… Et rien que le rire hypocrite de l'autre blondasse qui t'a approché, j'avais envie de lui en coller une pour qu'elle arrête … Tu vois, Chi-chan, je fais déjà des efforts surhumains pour me contrôler.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu lâchais tes cheveux et que tu déboutonnais un bouton supplémentaire de ta chemise, il y a plein de garçons qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toi aussi ! Du coup, tu pourrais rabattre leur caquet aux filles comme elle et sans violence en plus ! Ca serait bien si tu pouvais un peu plus penser au garçon toi !

\- J'ai pas besoin de garçon tant que tu es avec moi ! répondit Yuki sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et en attrapant son amie pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Shira-chan, fais attention, tu vas m'étouffer avec ta paire de seins. Et, je rêve ou il y en a encore plus que l'année dernière ? Je suis trop jalouse.

Yuki était un peu gênée de mettre son amie dans cet état, mais elle savait que c'était l'un des points faibles de Chiako, et elle voulait à tout prix changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à lui avouer qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Chi-chan, tu n'as pas à rougir. T'es pas mal fournie toi non plus. Et puis, les garçons, je préfère les écrabouiller, dit-elle en fermant lentement son poing devant elle avec un sourire sadique.

\- Comment c'est possible d'avoir un nom de princesse et d'être une brute comme toi … ça m'étonnera toujours ... Moi, en tout cas, cette année, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Il y a plein de beaux garçons à Too.

\- Il y a surtout des labos qu'on peut utiliser pour des projets perso. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu y entrer, je te rappelle.

\- Shira-chan, toujours aussi sérieuse et têtue… enfin, je vais rien dire, ça m'arrange que tu suives les cours correctement vu que tu m'expliques super bien après. J'ai plus qu'à bosser en japonais et sciences sociales et du coup, j'ai de bonnes notes ce qui fait que mes parents sont contents et comme ça je ne passerai pas pour une demeurée quand un beau, grand, riche et intelligent prince charmant viendra m'aborder !, répliqua Chiako en laissant apparaître un de ses grands sourires rêveurs sur son visage.

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que les cours avaient repris et Aomine Daiki entamait sa troisième et dernière année au lycée. Il ne tenait plus en place, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas remporté un championnat et comptait bien se rattraper cette année. Il était pourtant toujours considéré comme le meilleur joueur des championnats lycéens, mais à chaque fois il se faisait rafler la mise en finale ou demi-finale. Depuis sa défaite à la WinterCup deux ans plus tôt, il avait repris un entrainement plus intensif, il était devenu plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile et faisait même des efforts pour jouer en équipe.

La reprise des clubs avait déjà eu lieu. Beaucoup de nouveaux étaient venus pour s'inscrire dans le club de basket du lycée, et bien que l'as de la génération miracle les trouvait tous minables, il gardait ces réflexions pour lui la plupart du temps. Même si aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et il laissait le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, Sakurai Ryo gérer les nouveaux arrivants avec le coach.

Toujours dans sa classe, son capitaine prenait son rôle au sérieux. Il avait d'abord pris la résolution de ne plus s'excuser pour un rien et tenait tout particulièrement à instaurer un esprit de groupe au sein de l'équipe. Il ne voulait plus retrouver cette sensation de faire partie d'une équipe de mercenaire et il était en train de demander conseils à Nakamura Shotaro, capitaine de club de sport de contact afin de créer une entente entre les nouveaux arrivants et les anciens.

Aomine Daiki avait fait la connaissance du boxeur l'an passé. Celui-ci était déjà champion de sa catégorie en boxe kickboxing et en baxe thaï mais il s'entraînait assidûment pour continuer à progresser. Ils avaient échangé beaucoup d'astuces dans la salle de musculation et le basketteur allait parfois lui rendre visite à son club afin de se défouler.

Les deux capitaines discutaient vivement à côté de l'as du basket qui tentait de se reposer avant le début du cour.

\- Excuse-moi Nakamura-kun, je sais pas comment faire. On dirait que mes nouveaux arrivants ont peur de s'approcher d'Aomine-kun. Pourtant, même si on dirait pas comme ça, il essaie de faire des efforts.

\- Au moins, toi, tu as remarqué, grommela le scorer de l'équipe à moitié couché sur son bureau.

\- Oui, c'est bien que tu t'entraînes à passer le ballon aussi, -Sakurai affichait un grand sourire de fierté et Daiki ne se sentait pas de lui mettre le moral à zéro encore une fois -, mais dis moi, Nakamura-kun comment tu fais pour ton club ? Vous ne pratiquez même pas tous la même discipline mais vous avez tous l'air de bien vous entendre !

\- Tu sais, à force de se prendre des coups, on sait ce que ça fait. Et c'est ce sentiment partagé dans toutes les disciplines qui créé un lien entre nous tous… Plus le sport est difficile, et plus il faut être soutenu !, expliqua fièrement le boxeur.

\- Et Shotaro, t'as de bonnes recrues cette année ? Il y en a avec qui je pourrais m'amuser ? demanda-t'il pour changer de sujet.

\- Aaah, fais attention Daiki-kun, cette année tu vas pouvoir enfin te prendre la raclée que tu mérites.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un petit nouveau plus fort que le champion invaincu de ces deux dernières années ? J'y crois pas !

\- Et si, bon, en même temps, c'est quelqu'un que je connais de mon club à l'extérieur, mais ...

A ce moment, Momoi Satsuki arriva dans la salle accompagnée d'une jeune fille visiblement embarrassée qu'elle tirait par le bras.

\- Dai-chan !, cria joyeusement Momoi, J'en ai trouvé une ! Elle a tous les critères que tu m'as demandée. Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi en te voyant jouer au basket, ça ne la gêne pas que tu traînes tes magazines partout et elle fait au moins un bonnet E. Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi et Tetsu-kun samedi ?

Depuis que les choses avaient évolué entre elle et Kuroko Tetsuya, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, trouver une personne pour s'occuper de son ami d'enfance. Cependant, ils avaient eu du mal à définir des critères, le grand pervers pensant uniquement à une belle paire de seins, mais il s'était engagé à essayer de s'investir dans une relation.

Aomine jaugea la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et sans crier gare, l'embrassa langoureusement devant tous ses camarades de classe ébahis. La jeune fille, surprise, tenta de le repousser par réflexe, mais sous ses mains, elle pouvait sentir la musculature du basketteur qui la tenait fermement et finit rapidement par céder complètement. Momoi prit cette réponse pour un oui de la part de son ami et retourna tranquillement dans sa classe avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois dans sa salle, elle se rendit compte que le basketteur ne lui avait même pas parlé. De par son expérience, elle sut que c'était parce que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'il essayait, à sa manière, de faire de son mieux. "Au moins ça tiendra jusqu'à samedi" se dit-elle en étant un peu désolée pour la jeune fille. Puis elle pensa à son prochain rendez-vous avec Tetsu-kun sous les cerisiers en fleurs et retourna sur son petit nuage.

* * *

Voilà, je vous l'avais dit, c'est chiant, mais, pour ma défense, c'est dur de commencer quelque chose.

Maintenant qu'il y a 11 chapitres publié, je peux vous dire que l'histoire n'avance pas si vite que ça, je tiens à ce que tout soit logique en fait, mais après, j'ai quelques personnes qui la suivent et qui me poste de bonne review (du coup, ça c'est super motivant pour que je continue l'histoire). Après, si ça vous motive ou pas, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une partie de la fin, donc elle sera forcément publiée même si je me lasse et que je n'écris pas toutes les idées tordues qui germent dans mon esprit !

* * *

Appel à beta :

Bon, je cherche quelqu'un pour me relire et pour m'indiquer si mes personnages restent crédibles principalement (si Aomine ne part pas trop OOC et que Yuki ne se transforme pas en MarySue, elle m'a déjà fait une petite crise, mais, je crois que j'ai réussi à la remettre dans le droit chemin). Pour les fautes d'orthographes/grammaire j'utilise un correcteur sur le net donc, même s'il y en a quelques unes qui passent, c'est pas ce qui me stresse le plus !

Alors, si tu as un peu de temps, envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et que tu connais bien le manga, j'apprécierais ton aide ! ;) (et je travaille en google doc pour info).

* * *

********************************************  
SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT  
********************************************

Et voilà le résumé promis, en mode language pas soutenu...

 **Chapitre 1 :** présentation des persos -

Haruse Chiako (meilleure amie de Yuki), japonaise, jolie, aimable, charmante, populaire... tu vois le genre.

Shiroyama Yuki, métisse franco-japonaise, fan de sport de combat, pas sociable, et expulse les innombrables petits copains de sa copine.

Elles sont toutes les 2 en première année à Too

Et en troisième année, on a Aomine et Sakurai toujours dans la même classe et Satsuki qui a enfin réussi à mettre le grapin sur Kuroko. Du coup, elle cherche expressément un copine pour le gros cochon qui enchaîne les pseudos relations juste pour faire plaisir à Momoi.

Et toujours en 3eme année, un autre OC, Nakamura Shotaro, capitaine du club de "sport de contact" du lycée qui est gentils (mais un peu con parfois). Et comme il est assez balèze, et bah Aomine (qui va aux entraînements de basket) et lui sont devenu ami et Ao va parfois se défouler dans son club.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Chiako va faire une déclaration à Aomine parce que aaaah, il est trop beau. Elle se fait jeter bien méchamment parce que monsieur est pas de bonne humeur. Du coup, Yuki, pas contente et veut lui péter sa gueule, mais elle se retient parce que, c'est quand même une star et elle a pas envie de se faire détester de tout le monde au lycée.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Du coup, elle va le voir à son entrainement pour demander des excuses et ils se font un petit 1 contre 1 avec des règles adaptées pour que Yuki puisse avoir un espoir de marquer 1 point, ce qu'elle fait, à la grande surprise d'Ao qui présente de vraies excuses

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ao énervé va à la salle de boxe et oh surprise, petite Yuki est là. Il la provoque pour s'amuser, mais elle a un "truc à faire" et elle lui dit qu'elle s'occupe de lui dans 10 minutes. En fait, Shotaro prépare un combat et il fait une simulation avec elle et oh, mais? petite Yuki assure grave et gagne le match sans que ça surprenne personne... On apprends que Shotaro et Yuki se connaissent de leur club de boxe à l'extérieur et Ao prend un peu pitié de petite Yuki quand elle se fait traiter de monstre. Ils commencent à être un peu ami (aucun des deux ne l'avoue bien sur).

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Yuki va dans la classe des 3éme année pour filer un truc à Shotaro (qui a pris cher pendant son combat) et Ao a une "nouvelle cruche" sur les genoux. Sinon, Sakurai se lance et demande à Chiako de sortir avec lui (et bim, casé à la fin du chapitre).

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Yuki va manger sur le toit et tombe "par hasard" sur Ao et Satsuki. En fait, elle fait un régime pour perdre 3kg pour la fin de la semaine pour un combat avec son club à l'extérieur. Bon, il y a des petites anecdotes sur le passé de chacun et on apprends que Yuki a un 1/2 frère handicapé qui vit en France.

 **Chapitre 7** \- celui-là, il envoie du lourd

Yuki sue à la salle d'entrainement et fais une proposition indécente à Shotaro qui a l'air d'avoir l'habitude, Ao spectateur. Ensuite, ils sont tous dans les douches des mecs (Yuki dans la cabine quand même) et la demoiselle se met à chialer, puis rire (enfin il y a tension quoi) et Shotaro s'en va en laissant Ao s'occuper d'elle. Le gros cochon finit par rentrer dans la cabine de douche (oui, Yuki à poil et il se rince l'oeil) et il y a bisou !

 **Chapitre 8 :**

En fait, Ao est tout perturbé, il marque presque plus de points en match et Satsuki le décrypte et organise un rdv.

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ao comprends qu'il a envie de culbuter Yuki (c'est plus romantique ds la fic) et il est tout gentils et il craque et finit par l'engueuler et bisou et ok on sort ensemble.

 **Chapitre 10 :**

faut pas le dire à Shotaro avant les vacances dans 2 semaines. Yuki a un combat de prévu après les vacances. Il se retrouve après les cours, il pleut, l'uniforme de Yuki devient transparent, gros cochon lui saute dessus il arrive chez Yuki- ses parents sont des gros geeks - Ao ressaute sur Yuki (c'est une idée fixe chez lui) et Louka (gros matou roux et blanc) lui pique sa copine (il aime pas le chat). Au final, il s'en va pour éviter de lui ressauter dessus encore.

 **Chapitre 11 :**

C'est maman de Yuki (France la française) qui fait l'entrainement au club de boxe ce soir. ils sont tous naze à la fin du cours. Ao va voir l'apocalypse et se retrouve sur le ring en face d'une Yuki qui tient à peine debout (entre temps, je me suis amusée à ce que maman de Yuki lui fasse plein de trucs de boxe...). A la fin de l'entrainement, petit moment coquin entre Ao et Yuki... interrompu par Shotaro qui comprend rien !

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Il y a une rumeur sur la maman de Yuki, et elle aime pas ça. Elle pète un peu un câble et Ao l'amène sur le toit pour la consoler.

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Yuki va mieux, elle fait à manger pour Ao (presque 2 fois)et à la fin, il profite que Shotaro regarde ailleurs pour tripoter sa copine.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. N'ayant aucune activité de club cette journée, Chiako et Yuki rentraient tranquillement ensemble.

\- Bon, c'est décidé, ce soir je prépare ma lettre et demain je me déclare à Aomine-senpai **.** Dit Chiako sur un ton décidé.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu en pinces pour cette petite star d'opérette ? Il est trop nul pour ma Chi-chan.

\- Shira-chan, calme toi. C'est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Il va intégrer l' équipe nationale de basket et en plus, il est super beau !

\- Il est déjà sorti avec au moins 3 filles différentes depuis la rentrée et, apparemment il a toujours sur lui un de ces magazines d'idoles pour pervers.

\- Tout le monde a ses défauts. Moi je suis prête à tout accepter chez lui.

\- Nooon, je veux pas qu'il fasse ses trucs cochons avec ma Chi-chan ! Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça !

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait plein de trucs cochons moi aussi ! ,dit-elle sur un air espiègle, tu veux que je te racontes ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Je veux garder intacte l'image de ma pure et innocente Chi-chan. Enfin bon, tu as l'air décidé, alors je vais quand même te soutenir !

\- Tu penses que je devrais mettre quoi dans ma lettre ? Et il vaut mieux que j'utilise un papier décoré ou une feuille blanche toute simple ? J'ai jamais fait de déclaration, je sais pas comment on fait ! Aide-moi, Shira-chan !

\- Tu m'en demandes trop là. Le seul truc auquel je pense en ce moment, c'est que je ne sais pas si je réussirais à me retenir de le frapper s'il te fait du mal, mais je risque de me mettre tout le lycée à dos si je l'abime…

Chiako éclata de rire.

\- Décidement, je te comprendrais jamais ! Allez, je te laisse là. On se voit demain !

Le lendemain, Chiako arriva en retard en classe, mais elle était encore plus resplendissante qu'à son habitude. Elle avait dû passer plusieurs heures à se maquiller et à se coiffer en prévision de sa déclaration.

\- Alors, tu as prévu de faire ça comment ? demanda Yuki un peu inquiête.

\- Je vais lui donner ma lettre en main propre ce soir, avant qu'il aille s'entrainer. Il faudra que je réussisse à lui sourire, mais je suis stressée. J'ai jamais été aussi stressée. Tu seras là pour me soutenir ? Hein Shira-chan ?

\- Absolument. Hors de question que je manque un événement historique comme celui-là. Et ne t'inquiête pas, s'il voit un de tes sourires, il sera incapable de te résister. Par contre, penses à respirer, sinon, tu vas pas tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir !

Yuki frotta le dos de son ami, et lui massa rapidement les épaules pour essayer de la calmer, mais la jeune japonaise eu du mal à se concentrer sur les cours pendant cette journée beaucoup trop longue à son goût.

A la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée, Chiako bondit de sa chaise.

\- Je passe rapidement aux toilettes et on se rejoint là où on a dit tout à l'heure.

Yuki n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie aussi excitée. Elle rangea des affaires tranquillement dans son bureau, et sortit de la classe pour se rendre près des gymnases. Appuyée contre le mur, elle regarda les gens passer. Elle remarqua plusieurs garçons entrer dans le gymnase, mais aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à l'as de l'équipe.

Chiako rejoignit son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Son stress était palpable, et la sportive pris à coeur de la coacher avant qu'elle ne se jette dans l'arène.

\- Allez, respire à fond, ça va bien se passer. Quand il arrive, tu y vas, tu l'appelles, tu lui donnes ta lettre en souriant et après c'est fini. Pas de regret à avoir.

\- J'y vais, je l'appelle, je lui donne la lettre, et je reviens, répéta Chiako pour se convaincre de la facilité de la tâche.

A peine avait-elle terminé de parler que l'on pouvait distinguer les silhouettes du capitaine et de l'as de l'équipe de basket du l'académie Too.

\- Aaaah, je vais pas y arriver. Je veux plus y aller, viens on s'en va.

\- Attends, attends un peu. Si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas pas le regretter ?

\- Si, t'as raison mais …

\- Mais t'es la plus jolie fille de l'école. Respire. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et promis, après, ça ira mieux.

Yuki regardait son amie droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui donner un maximum de courage. Elle savait que dans ce genre de situation, avoir quelqu'un plein de confiance à côté de soi soulageait beaucoup le stress.

Chiako répéta une dernière fois "J'y vais, je l'appelle, je lui donne la lettre et je reviens". Elle respira profondément et s'élança vers les sportifs. Restée à sa place, Yuki observa la scène. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait l'as d'aussi près et, à côté de la petite, il ressemblait à un géant. Aomine semblait de mauvaise humeur, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé quand la jeune japonaise avait commencé à lui parler. De sa position, Yuki ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle fut choquée quand elle vu le basketteur froisser la lettre de son amie et l'envoyer dans la poubelle un peu plus loin.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne pensa qu'à sa Chi-chan qui avait fait tant d'effort pour cet instant, et elle se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée du gymnase. Le capitaine de basket, qui se trouvait à proximité de la scène, avait accouru pour s'excuser devant Chiako. Lorsqu'il vit Yuki s'approcher, il regarda paniqué le scorer de génie de son équipe.

\- Fais attention, il y a sa garde du corps qui arrive. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'elle a envoyé à l'hosto un type qui l'avait éffleuré.

Cette remarque inattendue surpris un peu la jeune sportive. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas abîmer celui que tout le lycée adulait.

\- Le prochain qui dit ça, je l'envoie vraiment à l'hopital, dit-elle en regardant d'un air furieux le capitaine qui aurait voulu aller se cacher, "et toi,", dit elle en pointant du doigt celui qui avait insulté son amie.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, si t'as des réclamations viens me les faire sur le parquet, répondit le grand basketteur en continuant d'avancer vers le gymnase sur un ton imperturbable.

\- Okay, grogna-t'elle une fois que l'as l'avait dépassé.

Yuki bouillonnait intérieurement, elle avait envie de l'étrangler, mais elle savait qu'elle devait calmer ses pulsions.

\- T'inquiête pas, il va payer, fit elle à l'intention de Chiako qui n'avait pu qu'observer la scène sans dire un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki et Chiako se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle d'entrainement de l'équipe de basket. La sportive avait enfilé un short court bleu et un débardeur noir. Aomine la regarda et se mit à sourire.

\- Qui c'est celle là et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?, cria-t'il en la montrant du doigt.

\- Shiroyama Yuki, et je veux que tu lui fasses des excuses, répondit la jeune fille en désignant des yeux son amie.

\- Shiroyama Yuki …

Le basketteur réprima un sourire, attrapa un ballon et se dirigea vers son challenger.

\- C'est vrai que je t'avais dit de venir sur le parquet. Je dois m'échauffer, amuse-moi pendant 10 minutes et je verrais ce que je peux faire après, dit il en lui collant le ballon dans le ventre.

\- C'est quoi les règles ? Je sais que je peux pas être plus forte que toi au basket.

\- Au moins t'es réaliste, ricana-t'il, tiens le coup 10 minutes, et si je suis suffisamment échauffé, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ta copine.

\- Et je vais te croire sur parole peut être ?

\- Tsk, c'est Satsuki qui sera juge !

\- Et si je marque ?

\- Tsk, qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Pour la forme, si t'y arrive, tu gagnes ! Ca te va ? Mais attention, c'est plus difficile que de faire le ménage pour 7 nains ! Allez, maintenant tais-toi et montre-moi ce qu'une princesse vaut !, et il alla se positionner sur le terrain.

\- Attends, j'ai une question ! Il est où le but ?

Cette phrase surpris le basketteur et Yuki en profita pour lancer directement le ballon vers le panier. Aomine se repris rapidement, et sauta légérement pour attraper le ballon en vol.

\- Tu me crois stupide ou quoi ? fit Daiki en renvoyant le ballon à la jeune fille.

\- Après avoir entendu ta blague pourrie, oui et j'ai absolument aucun doute !

Après cet échange, le jeu commenca plus sérieusement. Yuki n'était pas mauvaise à ce sport, mais face à l'as, elle se faisait balader.

\- Ta stratégie, c'est de m'endormir, c'est ça ?

\- Okay, montre moi ce que tu veux, répondit la jeune fille en lui envoyant le ballon violemment et en changeant de position.

\- Ouvre bien les yeux.

Aomine se metta sérieusement en place et commença à bouger pour dépasser son adversaire. Il fut surpris de la vitesse de réaction de celle-ci et changea rapidement de direction. Cependant, Yuki arrivait toujours à le suivre. Après quelques autres tentatives, il choisi de passer à l'aide de dribbles dont il avait le secret et de dunker à pleine puissance.

\- Compris, fit la sportive en récupérant la balle et en allant se placer pour refaire une offensive.

Les échanges suivant furent beaucoup plus dynamique. Yuki pouvait accélerer, décelerer et changer de direction aussi vite que le basketteur aguerri.

\- Peut être même plus vite, se dit intérieurement la star, elle est comme Kise ? non, c'est pas ça, elle sait à peine dribbler.

Cette situation ne semblait pas l'inquiêter, mais au moins, il pouvait s'échauffer correctement avec ce rythme et c'était bien son objectif premier. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la partie, et Aomine était content que son adversaire puisse tenir le choc physiquement.

Yuki commençait à dribbler plus près du sol. Combinée à leur différence de taille, Daiki avait de plus en plus de mal à lui prendre le ballon des mains, mais il stoppait tous les tirs de la jeune fille. Le basketteur réussit finalement à voler la balle, fit 3 pas en arrière pour sortir de la zone et initia un tir dont il avait le secret. Dans le feu de l'action, la française sauta et repoussa le bras qui tenait le ballon, mais celui avait déjà quitté la main où il était, et il rentra directement dans l'arceau.

\- Je suis pas contre un peu de contact de ta part non plus si tu veux ! fit il d'une voix suave.

Cette remarque décrocha un sourire chez Yuki. Elle savait qu'au contact, elle avait beaucoup plus de chance de l'arrêter, c'était son point fort.

\- Viens pas pleurer après si t'as mal.

Il ne restait que 3 minutes de jeu, et il fallait absolument qu'elle marque un panier pour que son amie ait les excuses qu'elle mérite. La partie repris donc de plus belle, Yuki n'hésitant plus à donner des coups d'épaules pour passer le corps massif de son adversaire. Celui ci fut d'ailleurs surpris par la puissance que cette fille pouvait dégager. La fréquence de tir augmenta, et Daiki dut faire plus d'effort pour éviter qu'un ballon rentre. Il avait toujours pour lui l'avantage de la taille, et elle le forçait à s'en servir.

La dernière minute de cette partie commençait, et Yuki, ne se voyait pas marquer de panier avant la fin. Elle réfléchissa le temps de se remettre en place après un nouvel échec. Son adversaire était bien plus grand qu'elle, et il pouvait récupérer tous les ballons qu'elle lançait. Il fallait qu'elle l'empêche de sauter pour gagner cette partie. Il lui vint une idée dont elle n'était pas très fière, mais c'était sa seule solution.

Elle commença à dribbler d'un air décidé et elle fonça directement vers le basketteur. Elle força à le faire reculer jusque sous le panier en le poussant à coup d'épaule.

\- Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais, mais, je reconnais que tu m'as plutôt amusé ! ricana Daiki

Sans quitter le panier des yeux, elle fit marche arrière sur 3 pas, s'élança vers le basketteur, et en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule droite pour prendre appui elle sauta le ballon en main et envoya celui-ci dans l'arceau.

Surprise par sa manoeuvre, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé quand elle retomba à terre.

\- Gagnée, fit elle en le regardant avec un sourire victorieux.

En la voyant, Aomine ne put s'empécher de sourire à son tour. Ce petit jeu l'avait amusé, il était certe bien plus fort qu'elle, mais elle avait du répondant et c'était stimulant. Cela lui rappelait les débuts de Kise, quand ils jouaient ensemble au collège. Depuis 2 ans qu'il s'entrainait sérieusement, il ne retrouvait cette sensation qu'en face de quelques joueurs. Fair play, il se dirigea vers Satsuki et Chiako qui avait regardé ensemble cette partie. il s'inclina devant cette dernière.

\- Je suis sincérement désolé de mon comportement de tout à l'heure, et je te prie de m'excuser, cependant je ne peux pas répondre favorablement à ta demande mais j'espère que tu continuera à soutenir l'équipe de basket.

La jeune japonaise recula, muette devant cette déclaration, et se dirigea vers la sortie la mine grave. Yuki la rejoigna immédiatement.

\- Et bah dis donc, c'est la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser comme ça. Tu t'es vraiment amusée tant que ça ? demanda Satsuki à son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, elle est forte … lui répondit en souriant Daiki.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça,mais il faut reprendre l'entrainement !

Une fois à l'extérieur du gymnase, la sportive essaya de consoler son amie.

\- Je suis désolée de la tournure qu'ont pris les événements.

\- C'est pas ta faute shira-chan. Ca ira pour moi. Va t'entrainer maintenant, dit Chiako en se forçant à sourire. Voyant que Yuki ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta "vas-y, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule là !".

\- Okay, on se voit demain alors ! Bon courage.


	4. Chapter 4

Les qualificatifs pour l'interlycée avait débuté, et le grand Aomine Daiki écrasait ses adversaires d'une facilité déconcertante. C'était la même chose pendant les entrainements, et il rageait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de ses limites et ainsi pouvoir s'améliorer. De temps en temps, il pensait à la jeune fille qui l'avait défié il y a quelques semaines, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller lui demander de jouer avec lui. De plus, il doutait que celle-ci puisse accepter après la façon dont il avait traité son amie.

Mais il pouvait quand même compter sur son ami Shotaro, qui même s'il était nul en basket, pouvait le concurrencer physiquement sur plusieurs points. Afin de se défouler, il le rejoignait quelques fois à son club pour faire un peu de sparring. Il y avait appris les bases de la boxe pieds-poings et appréciait les sensations pendant ces séances.

Ce jour là, il s'était embrouillé avec une personne de son équipe et pour passer sa colère, il décida de rejoindre le boxeur. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand, en entrant dans la salle, il aperçut Yuki en train de discuter avec un des jeunes prodiges du club. Il était énervé, et avait besoin d'action, et il se doutait que la jeune fille répondrait à ses provocations.

\- Fais attention la princesse, ici, il les renvoie les coups ! fit-il avec son sourire hautain.

\- Oh, tu as encore besoin de prendre une raclée ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de m'entrainer avec Shotaro, c'est pas une fillette qui va pouvoir me calmer. Mais si tu demandes gentillement, je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre un ou deux trucs !

\- Euh … Aomine-senpai, commença le boxeur présent à côté visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Sho-senpai est occupé pour l'instant, il se prépare pour un combat la semaine prochaine. J'ai un truc à faire, laisse moi 10 minutes, et je m'occupe de ton cas.

Yuki tourna rapidement les talons pour les quitter et Daiki était content d'avoir réussi à énerver la jeune fille à ce point, mais le jeune boxeur semblait presque terrifié.

\- Aizawa-kun, t'inquiète pas, je vais pas trop l'abimer. Je sais me retenir quand il faut !

\- Ah aha ah, tu ferais bien de venir voir Shotaro sur le ring, tu risques d'être surpris..

\- Ha ? Il s'entraine avec le nouveau petit prodige ? Pas trop déçu de t'être fait voler ta place ? Il nous en a parlé rapidement, apparemment c'est pas un novice !

\- On peut dire ça. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille, dit le boxeur en se dirigeant vers la salle où il y avait le ring.

Daiki le suivi, il n'avait jamais vu son ami combattre sérieusment. Il savait seulement qu'il avait gagné les deux derniers championnats interlycée dans sa catégorie et qu'il s'entrainait toujours plus. Une fois dans la salle, il s'installa parmi les boxeurs. C'était rare de les voir arrêter l'entrainement pour observer un match. Il remarqua Shotaro dans les cordes en train de discuter avec le coach du club. De l'autre côté, il aperçut Yuki se faire préparer par Aizawa.

Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il lui paraissait impossible qu'une fille, aussi endurante soit-elle, puisse donner du fil à retordre au champion du club.

Une sonnerie signala le début du combat, et le basketteur fut absorbé par l'action qui était en train de se dérouler au centre de la salle. Le démarrage avait été rapide, et le rythme était si élevé que les personnes présentes dans la salle retenaient leur souffle. Les deux boxeurs enchainaient les actions, il n'y avait aucun temps mort. Yuki avait l'avantage de la vitesse, elle semblait légère sur ses pieds, et sa boxe ressemblait à de la danse. Daiki connaissait déjà la puissance des coups de Shotaro, et ne put s'empecher de se penser que la jeune fille s'effondrerait dès qu'elle en aurait reçu un.

Aomine n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle menait clairement le combat, et même un néophyte lui accorderait la victoire sur le premier round. Il avait compris que le combat se jouait en trois rounds avec une minute entre chaque. Après la première pause, il fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les deux boxeurs avaient récupérés. Le deuxième round commença comme le premier, mais de plus en plus de coups atteignèrent leur cible et on pouvait apercevoir des traces rouges sur les cuisses des deux combattants laissant penser que la peau pouvait se déchirer à tout instant.

Yuki était toujours debout et aussi rapide, à la grande surprise du basketteur, et les coups qu'elle recevait n'avait pas l'air de la déstabiliser plus que ça et elle en renvoyait toujours plus. Bien que Daiki ne puisse pas voir le visage du champion à cause du casque de protection, il sentait que son ami était en train de souffrir. Ses bras semblaient lourd et à chaque fois que sa garde se relachait, une frappe directe de son adversaire faisait mouche. La deuxième pause arriva. Ce round-ci avait encore été mené par la jeune fille.

\- Elle est pas humaine, c'est pas possible.

\- Je comprends pourquoi j'arrive pas à la toucher pendant l'entrainement.

\- C'est pas juste les gens qui ont du talent comme ça !

Ces quelques remarques arrivèrent aux oreilles du basketteur. Il en avait déjà entendu des semblables à son égard, et se retrouva à ressentir de la compassion pour la jeune fille. La sonnerie du début du troisième et dernier round le sortit de ses pensées.

Celui ci commença plus lentement que les précédents, Shotaro était beaucoup moins mobile qu'au début, mais continuait d'attaquer son opposante. Celle-ci avait aussi réduit son rythme et les coups portés semblaient beaucoup plus lourds des deux côtés. Elle réussit à placer un front-kick qui projeta le champion en arrière. De retour à la charge, il envoya un crochet du gauche qu'elle esquiva en passant par dessous et répliqua avec une série de crochets et d'uppercut au corps. Elle envoya finalement un low-kick dans la jambe avant de son adversaire qui s'effondra immédiatement. Elle repartit dans son coin le temps que Shotaro ne se reprenne.

Ce dernier round ressemblait plus à une exécution qu'à un échange et la sonnerie qui retentit pour signaler la fin soulagea tout le monde. Yuki se précipita vers son adversaire dès que son casque fut enlevé, et le pris dans ses bras pour le remercier. Les boxeurs de la salle se dispersèrent et Daiki s'approcha du ring.

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention à tes blocages, et pense à ta garde, elle descend beaucoup trop quand tu fatigues. Tout ça combiné, ça fait que tu te prends trop de coups, fit la jeune fille en auscultant le corps de Shotaro.

Celui-ci reprenait son souffle petit à petit et écoutait attentivement les conseils.

\- Tu as encore gagné en puissance Yu-chan, finit-il par laisser échapper.

\- J'ai fini ma croissance, ma mère me laisse travailler un peu plus en force maintenant. Je suis désolée. J'avais pas envie de t'épuiser à ce point.

Yuki avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle était retournée faire un calin à son capitaine.

\- C'est bon, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de toute façon. Je savais à peu près à quoi m'en tenir, répondit Shotaro en repoussant la jeune fille.

\- Mais, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes bases la princesse !, les interrompit Daiki.

\- Oh, t'es là Daiki-kun ? Je suis désolé, je suis pas en état pour m'amuser avec toi là !

\- Moi je vais me faire un plaisir de venger quelques unes des filles qu'il a maltraité.

\- Yu-chan, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Cette année, c'est Momoi-chan qui lui met la pression ! Daiki-kun ne fait de mal à personne. Et toi, tu dois le respect à tes senpais.

Shotaro avait attrapé la tête de Yuki pour la forcer à s'incliner.

\- Pardon … mais je vais quand même le remettre à sa place ! Prépare-toi le fou du basket !

Aomine alla enfiler des protections, et rejoigna la boxeuse. Il était toujours impressionné par le spectacle qu'il avait vu, et il avait oublié les embrouilles qui l'avait fait venir dans cette salle. A son retour, Shotaro était à l'extérieur du ring en train de s'étirer, et Yuki était près des cordes, les yeux fermés en train de cogner frénétiquement ses pieds contre le sol et de sautiller pour retrouver des sensations dans ses jambes.

\- Oï ! Il est revenu ! lanca le boxeur.

\- Amène toi ! fit la jeune fille en invitant le basketteur sur le ring.

Après une frappe avec les gants pour se saluer, les deux sportifs commencèrent à échanger quelques coups. Le rythme était bien moins soutenu que dans le combat précédent et les deux adversaires ne mettaient pas de puissance dans leurs coups. Aomine réussit à toucher son adversaire quelques fois et à parer à quelques attaques. Le novice ne se faisait pas d'idée, son adversaire du moment était épuisé physiquement, mais il la trouvait quand même très rapide. Au bout de deux minutes, ils décidèrent d'arrêter leur petit combat, et les badauds qui s'étaient installés pour regarder partirent dans les vestiaires.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien dis donc ? Je suis étonnée !

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose, répliqua Daiki.

\- T'es rapide ! C'est rare les gens qui arrivent à me suivre. Surtout les grands comme toi !

\- C'est réciproque. La dernière fois au basket, tu t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus. Je reconnais que la princesse a du potentiel !

Les élèves commençaient à quitter la salle pour rentrer, mais avec l'acoustique de la pièce, on pouvait entendre quelques phrases qui résonnait. "C'est un monstre, même après un combat contre le capitaine, elle peut encore continuer à s'entrainer comme si de rien n'était." En entendant cette phrase, le scorer remarqua un air triste sur le visage de sa partenaire de ring. Cela lui rémemora des sentiments qu'il avait eu plus jeune quand son talent avait explosé et, par compassion, il chercha à rassurer la jeune fille.

\- T'inquiète, ceux qui disent ça, c'est simplement de la jalousie par rapport à ton talent. Faut pas prendre à coeur ce qu'ils racontent.

\- J'ai pas de talent, c'est juste que je m'entraine depuis toujours. Et je sais, j'ai pas besoin d'eux, j'ai ma famille et mon club qui me soutiennent... C'est juste que c'est pas agréable de se faire traiter de monstre…

\- Oh, un coeur de jeune fille pure et innocente se cacherait-il derrière cette personnalité de brute ?

Cette remarque réussit à dégriser légérement le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Oh, y aurait-t'il un vrai senpai à l'intérieur de la star arrogante qu'est Aomine Daiki ?

\- Touché ! J'avoue, leurs attitudes me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs... Je te propose qu'on se retrouve de temps en temps pour se défouler entre monstres ? Un coup on fait de la boxe, et l'autre on fait du basket !

\- Pas étonnant que t'arrives pas à garder une fille si en plus de tous tes défauts tu t'en occupe pas !

La surprise du jeune homme se lisait sur son visage. Il avait enfin trouvé un partenaire d'entrainement qui aurait pu être à la hauteur mais son comportement allait tout gâcher. Pendant une seconde, il regretta de ne pas avoir dit non à Satsuki.

\- Ohé, t'inquiête pas, c'était une blague ! Pas la peine de faire cette tronche d'enterrement ! Et pis, ça m'arrange que tu sois un salaud, comme ça Chi-chan s'est remise rapidement de ton refus. Et, je le trouve correct ton marché ! Vu qu'on est tous les deux un peu hors-norme, ça pourrait être intéressant !

Yuki souria et cela détendu l'atmosphère. Ils continuèrent leur petite séance, et la jeune fille corrigea des détails dans la boxe de son partenaire. Il l'écoutait sérieusement, car elle avait l'air d'aimer son sport autant que lui le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle réussit à vous faire sourire un peu.

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais il s'agit de ma toute première fiction, je suis donc avare de conseils et de retour. Et si jamais un beta-reader passe par là, je veux bien quelqu'un pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire ! Passez une excellente journée !

* * *

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Shotaro avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir. Yuki et Chiako entrèrent dans la salle de cours des troisièmes années à la pause du matin, et à ce moment, une jeune fille était assise sur les genoux du basketteur.

\- Bonjour Sho-senpai, sakurai-senpai, ero-senpai et sa nouvelle cruche !, lança nonchalamment la boxeuse.

\- Hey, un peu de respect, objecta l'as de l'équipe de basket.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu l'as rempli avec n'importe quoi et après tu changes non ? C'est bien la définition d'une cruche.

Shotaro envoya violemment un coup sur la tête de la boxeuse.

\- Pardon… Je m'excuse si je trouve qu'il en faut pas beaucoup dans la tête pour se laisser tripoter par ero-senpai, grommela la première année.

\- Shira-chan, soupira Chiako.

\- Attends, je réfléchis, je suis sure que je peux trouver quelque chose … Jeune fille, je vous remercie de bien vouloir vous sacrifier pour tenter de contenir temporairement le plus grand pervers du bahut.

\- T'as fait comment pour la dresser ? C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire un truc aussi gentils et sans utiliser la violence ?, demanda Shotaro à Chiako.

\- Et ce qu'elle a dit sur moi, vous laissez passer ?, les interrompit Daiki.

\- Bon, "ero-senpai" c'est plutôt bien trouvé je dois dire et elle a rien dit de faux sur toi !, répliqua le capitaine du club de boxe.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !, s'exclama Aomine.

\- Tiens, ça c'est de la part de ma mère, dit Yuki en tendant un petit pot et un tube d'homéopathie à son capitaine, faut prendre 5 granules toutes les heures, tu te mets de la crème sur ton oeil le plus souvent possible et normalement, demain soir c'est fini.

La jeune boxeuse avait déjà ouvert le pot et commençait à étaler de la crème sur la contusion de Shotaro. Sakurai semblait terrifié en présence de la jeune fille, mais ses deux amis semblaient l'encourager du regard.

\- Euh, excuse-moi Haruse-chan, euh, est-ce que… euh, est-ce que tu voudrais venir faire un karaoké avec nous ce soir ?, réussit-il à sortir en s'inclinant, son visage trahissant son angoisse

\- Ce soir ? euh, shira-chan va à son club alors ...

\- Si Sho-senpai y va, je lui fais confiance !, la coupa la boxeuse qui avait compris la manigance des garçons et qui savait que son amie l'avait suivi pour discuter avec les élèves de troisième année.

\- Dans ce cas, ça sera avec plaisir, fit Chiako en adressant un grand sourire à Ryo qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

\- Yu-chan, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon devoir d'anglais ? demanda Shotaro en lui tendant sa feuille.

\- Elle sait parler anglais la brute ?

Yuki ignora royalement la remarque du basketteur.

\- Shira-chan parle anglais avec ses parents. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, c'était leur seule langue en commun, et ils ont continué comme ça chez eux. J'essaie d'apprendre le français moi aussi, mais c'est vraiment pas facile.

Chiako était passée en mode mignonne, et racontait cette histoire en minaudant devant Sakurai.

\- Allez- faut qu'on y retourne pour ne pas louper la reprise des cours, c'est pas parce que je suis une brute que j'ai rien dans la tête moi !, lança Yuki en attrapant son amie par le bras.

\- Elle pourrait être bien si elle se taisait celle là… sinon bien joué capitaine, tu vois, c'était pas si dur, lui lança Daiki.

\- Elle fait trop peur, heureusement que Shotaro-kun était là, mais Haruse-chan est trop mignonne, souffla Sakurai.

\- Nakamura-kun, j'espère que tu lui fera payer ses paroles à cette petite peste, lacha la jeune fille qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée des premières années..

\- N'en rajoute pas toi, tu sais même pas qui c'était et dégage avant que les cours reprennent, lui répliqua séchement le basketteur en la repoussant.

A la fin de la journée, le scorer imbattable était de corvée pour ranger sa salle de classe. Il était en train de ramener des carnets à la salle des professeurs quand il passa devant un des laboratoires mis à la disposition des élèves. Il reconnut Yuki attablé sur l'un des bureaux avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et qui semblait très concentrée sur son cahier. Il rentra dans la salle et déposa la pile de carnet sans que la jeune fille ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il prit un récipient qui trainait et mit de l'eau froide à l'intérieur. Il se glissa dans le dos de la jeune fille et versa un peu de liquide dans le cou de la lycéenne pour se signaler. Son action eut encore plus d'effet qu'il n'aurait pu imaginé. La boxeuse avait tellement sursauté qu'elle était presque tombée de sa chaise. Aomine, fier de lui, éclata de rire.

\- Pas la peine de se moquer, c'est bon !, fit Yuki en s'essuyant le cou.

\- T'as pas vu ta tête !, et il l'imita en faisant les yeux ronds puis en riant davantage.

\- Oui, bah, j'étais concentrée, je travaille moi !

\- Aaah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rigolé comme ça, merci. Sinon, tu fais quoi ? Tu devais pas aller te castagner ce soir ? Tu laisses ta copine toute seule ?

\- Déjà, le karaoké, c'est pas mon truc et je vais m'entrainer après à l'extérieur ce soir. Et si t'es là, Chi-chan ne craint rien du tout, ero-senpai. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Je suis juste de corvée et l'autre fille m'a énervé, j'avais pas envie de la voir ce soir.

\- L'autre fille ?

\- Ouais, celle que t'as vu ce matin, "la cruche" ! Satsuki me l'a mis dans les pattes hier, mais elle est vraiment pas futée.

\- Tu pourrais au moins l'appeler par son nom ! Un peu de respect pour elle !

\- C'est toi qui me parle de respect ? Tu l'as quand même insulté ce matin.

Daiki avait pris un air plus sérieux en disant cette phrase.

\- C'était pas une insulte, c'est sorti comme ça... et je me suis excusée, se justifia Yuki.

\- C'est bon, t'avais pas tort en fait. Mais c'est rare les gens qui parlent comme toi, on fait pas ça au Japon normalement, mais apparemment la rumeur qui dit que les français sont classes et distingués ne s'applique pas à toi.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation sans ma baguette et ma bouteille de vin. Et de l'autre côté du globe, les français sont souvent considérés comme vulgaires mais c'est pas mon cas, je dis juste ce que je pense.

\- Aha aha, tu prends facilement la mouche toi, c'est trop marrant de te taquiner.

\- Tu riras moins à ta prochaine raclée sur le ring …, souffla la boxeuse irritée.

\- En parlant de ça, un petit basket ça te tente ?

\- Euh, j'étais en train de faire un truc là, mais pourquoi pas …

Avant que Yuki ai fini sa phrase, le basketteur avait pris le cahier sur lequel la jeune fille travaillait.

\- Hey, rends moi ça !

Profitant de sa taille, Aomine regarda attentivement le calepin qu'il avait mis en hauteur.

\- C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas un truc de première année !

\- C'est de l'électronique, c'est pas pour les mous du cerveau. Rends le moi … s'il te plait.

\- Va falloir m'en dire plus si tu veux vraiment le récupérer, répliqua Daiki avec un sourire vicieux qui sentait qu'il tenait un des points faibles de sa kohai.

Il n'eut pas le temps de scruter plus les notes qu'il sentit une légère douleur au niveau de son abdomen qui le força à baisser les bras. La jeune fille, qui venait de lui donner un coup de poing, récupéra rapidement son cahier et le rangea directement dans son sac.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens que la violence pour régler ses problèmes, espèce de brute.

\- Tant que ça marche, je m'en fiche... C'est les carnets de ta classe ? Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite, Aomine-senpai.

Après avoir déposé les carnets, ils se rendirent ensemble au gymnase.

\- Tu dois apprendre à dribbler d'abord et tu as de la chance, je suis le meilleur pour ça.

\- C'est sur qu'avec les paluches que t'as, c'est plus facile !

\- C'est pas une question de taille, quand j'avais 10 ans je me débrouillai aussi bien. Quand j'y pense, ça commence à faire une paye que je joue au basket et il s'est passé plein de choses depuis cette époque.

\- Si t'aime toujours autant ça, ça veut dire que tu as trouvé ton sport, c'est tout.

\- Je me pose la question parfois.

\- Vu comment tu en parles, ça me parait clair que tu adores ça. Et pis, on ne serait pas là, si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est une vision un peu simpliste des choses !

\- Désolée, déformation professionnelle, pendant un combat, t'as pas le temps de trop réfléchir, tu fais ce que t'as envie et même si tu te prends un coup, tu peux pas t'arrêter. Parfois, ça ne sert à rien de tout vouloir décrypter, sinon tu risques de louper un truc dans le présent et te reprendre un coup inutile.

Les deux sportifs avaient chacun un ballon en main et commençaient à dribbler.

\- Ca se défends comme point de vue ! Shotaro m'a déjà sorti un truc grosso modo pareil. Et le ballon va pas te manger, détends-toi.

\- C'est ma mère qui dit tout le temps ce genre de truc. Ca a du déteindre sur Sho-senpai quand elle l'entrainait !

Yuki souffla et relacha ses épaules. Elle regardait attentivement le basketteur et il fut agréablement surpris que le conseil qu'il venait de lui donner soit appliqué aussi rapidement.

\- Alors comme ça, ta mère aussi fait de la boxe ? C'est elle qui est française ?

\- Oui. Elle est pas super forte, elle s'est pris plusieurs KO, mais à chaque fois elle se relève et elle y retourne. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est elle le vrai monstre.

\- Ca doit être marrant chez toi... Faut que tu sois plus légère avec le ballon, faut en prendre soin. Là on dirait qu'il t'a énervé et que tu veux le poignarder.

Daiki commença à jouer avec le ballon en l'air, à le faire tournoyer sur son doigt, changer de main avec une facilité déconcertante. Il affichait un grand sourire, et profitait pleinement du moment. Yuki tenta de reproduire ses gestes, mais finit par recevoir le ballon sur la tête.

\- C'est pas grave, je recommence, dit-elle à l'attention de son senpai, un boxeur ça se relève vite !.

Ils continuèrent de s'amuser ensemble jusqu'au départ de la jeune fille qui devait se rendre à son entrainement. Aomine commençait à apprécier le caractère simple de la boxeuse et leur relation basée sur le sport.

Quelques jours plus tard, son capitaine était officiellement en couple avec la petite Chiako. De ce fait, les deux grands sportifs se cotoyaient plus régulièrement, et ils réussirent à trouver un rythme pour leurs petites rencontres. Après chacune de leurs entrevues, alors qu'ils étaient couverts de sueur, chacun semblait plus apaisé et cela permit au basketteur de jouer plus sereinement avec ses camarades.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews !

Je poste la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis pas particulièrement contente de ce chapitre, mais c'est une transition obligée pour préparer le suivant.

A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre pour un chapitre écrit (je viens de finir le 11ème pour information), mais les suivants sont plus longs donc, ça risque d'espacer un peu plus les publications.

Sinon, j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite de l'histoire mais j'arrive pas à imaginer le caractère des parents d'Aomine ! Si vous avez des suggestions, review ou MP svp ! Bien sur, je nommerai votre contribution (enfin si vous voulez) ! :D

Dailleurs,

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accord que les deux athlètes avaient conclu. Ils étaient chacun beaucoup plus calmes de leur côté et attendaient impatiemment leur rencontre hebdomadaire. Les relations entre l'as et ses coéquipiers s'étaient beaucoup détendus grâce à cette habitude et le jeu d'équipe prenait une toute autre dimension. Momoi Satsuki était soulagée que tout se soit réglé avant les playoffs de l'interlycée.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette année, le lycée Seirin avait été dans la même poule que Too. Ils s'étaient rencontré en final et son équipe avait gagné pour la première fois depuis leur défaite à la WinterCup deux ans plus tôt. Le match avait été passionnant, comme à chacune de leur rencontre, mais l'as avait été déçu de la performance de son rival préféré Kagami. Celui n'avait pas réussi à se synchroniser avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers et n'avait pas atteint la "direct drive zone". Aomine avait donc gagné leur duel, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir battu au meilleur de sa forme et cela semblait lui peser sur le moral.

Satsuki était allé rejoindre son ami d'enfance sur le toit de l'établissement pendant la pause déjeuner afin d'en savoir plus sur son état.

\- Dai-chan, je suis contente que tu t'intègres à l'équipe ! Grâce à ça, on a une chance de remporter les championnats cette année, dit-t'elle sur son ton enjoué habituel.

\- Ouais, mais sans moi ils sont foutus, je suis obligé de collaborer, fit le basketteur grimaçant.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis contente. Vu que tu t'es calmé, je peux recommencer à te présenter des filles. J'en ai repéré une en deuxième année, je voulais te l'amener avant, mais …

\- Satsuki, c'est pas la peine tu sais. Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul, tu peux aller avec Tetsu l'esprit tranquille ! Je suis plus un gamin.

La manager était confuse, elle avait l'habitude des caprices du basketteur, mais elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami.

\- Oh, Dai-chan, tu grandis enfin ? dit elle en se jetant sur lui.

Le numéro 5 de l'équipe de basket allait répondre quand il entendit quelqu'un grimper à l'échelle qui menait au toit.

\- Aomine-senpai ! Momoi-senpai ! Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je vous laisse, fit Yuki surprise de trouver des gens à cet endroit.

\- Yuki-chan, attends ! Tu peux venir si tu veux, il y a pas de soucis et appelle moi Satsuki !, lança la manager.

\- Compris Satsuki-senpai... j'ai trop faim et je voulais pas manger avec les autres. Je pensais qu'il y aurait personne ici.

Yuki commença à s'installer et à déballer son bento.

\- Itadakimasu, fit-elle en joignant ces mains.

\- Hey, ça a pas l'air mauvais ça, lâcha Aomine.

Il avait commencé à approcher sa main pour piocher dans la boite de la jeune fille, mais il se ravisa rapidement en sentant une aura bestiale émanant d'elle et il aurait juré l'avoir entendu grogner dans le même temps.

\- Il y beaucoup de légumes dis donc, t'es au régime ? demanda Satsuki.

\- Oui … Ca fait 3 jours que je mange quasiment que des légumes cuits vapeur … J'ai faim !

\- Pffff, je comprendrais jamais les filles ! Pourquoi vous torturer à perdre du poids alors que vous en avez pas besoin …, s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

\- J'ai un combat à la fin de la semaine et j'ai quasiment 3kg à perdre pour être au poids. Je sais pas d'où ils viennent !, leur expliqua Yuki les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont là moi, fit Satsuki en palpant la poitrine de la sportive, Dai-chan, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Le basketteur rougissant ne trouva pas le courage de détourner les yeux, mais ne sut quoi répondre à son amie qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Satsuki-senpai, je suis pas un jouet pour Ero-senpai, s'il te plaît…

\- Désolée, c'est tellement rare que Daiki se fasse de nouveaux amis, surtout une fille, j'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Je pourrais pas être amie avec un pervers pareil… on est juste rivaux… et comme mon grand frère est pareil, j'ai appris à faire avec certains défauts, c'est tout…

\- Là, je peux être que d'accord, c'est pas possible d'être ami avec cette tête de mule qui jure que par les sports de combat, renchéri le basketteur.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux, souria Satsuki, t'as un grand frère ?

\- Oui, enfin, demi-frère, il est 100% français lui, d'ailleurs il a à peine vécu au Japon avant ma naissance et il fait des études de médecine en France.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est trop beau, enfin, pas autant que mon Tetsu-kun, mais les français, ça fait rêver !

\- Oui, je sais ça, même si je sais pas d'où ça vient… Tiens, regarde, une photo de nous prise l'été dernier, Yuki tendit son téléphone en direction de la manager.

\- Ah… Il est handicapé… mais il est pas mal quand même ! Et c'est ton petit frère lui ?

\- Oui et je pense que lui aussi va devenir un bon pervers… mais pas dans le même genre. Je te raconte pas les coups bas que mon grand frère a fait aux infirmières. C'est surement pour ça qu'il veut devenir médecin je pense aussi, et le plus jeune, il commence à faire des dessins un peu trop bizarre pour son âge.

\- Et ben, tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée famille. T'as de la chance, moi je suis enfant unique et Aomine-kun aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on était toujours ensemble quand on était petit et pis on adorait le basket tous les deux. Tu te rappelles ?, le visage de Satsuki arborait un sourire nostalgique qui résonna chez son ami d'enfance

\- Ouais, c'était la belle époque. J'aimais bien t'embêter aussi, c'était facile à l'époque.

\- Si jamais tu ramènes une grenouille, je brûle toute ta collection !, l'expression de la manager avait complètement changé en quelques secondes et le basketteur semblait terrifié face à cette menace.

\- J'ai essayé de lui apprendre des trucs de fille, mais il a jamais rien compris le pauvre... , reprit-t'elle en soufflant, … en tout cas, je suis de tout coeur avec toi pour ton régime ! En plus, c'est un peu grâce à toi si Aomine-kun a fait des progrès dernièrement, alors je vais t'encourager de toutes mes forces pour ton combat, même si je pourrais pas être là à cause des playoffs.

\- Merci, et t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comme c'est avec mon club de l'extérieur, il y aura personne du lycée, répondit la boxeuse.

\- Et Haruse-chan ?

\- Elle vient jamais voir mes combats et je préfère pas d'ailleurs, donc elle ira encourager Sakurai-senpai et l'équipe.

La sportive avait englouti son repas et sortait à présent une pomme rouge de son sac. Le basketteur tenta de réprimer un rire, mais cela n'avait pas échappé aux deux jeunes filles.

\- Vas-y, sors-là ta vanne pourrie. De toute façon, ma mère me les a toutes faites ce matin, souffla l'athlète.

\- Je pense pas que tu devrais la manger celle là. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle est empoisonnée et que tu vas t'étouffer avec, dit-il en rigolant.

\- A-ha, très drôle.

Malgré le ton ironique de la jeune fille, ils se mirent à rire tous les trois et ils enchainèrent les mauvaises blagues jusqu'à la reprise des cours.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

et voici très rapidement la suite de ma fiction.

Mon imagination dégoulinante aidant, j'ai fini d'écrire mon nouveau chapitre, alors je poste celui-là.

J'ai un peu changé le rating pour être dans les règles, j'espère que ça ne gênera personne.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! ;)

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Les playoffs l'inter-lycée commençait à la fin de la semaine. Malgré les conseils de leur coach, Aomine Daiki passa à la salle de sport afin de faire un peu de musculation. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des personnes finissaient leur entrainement ou étaient déjà partis. Le basketteur ne leur prêta que peu d'attention et s'installa sur ses machines habituelles.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il remarqua Yuki sur un tapis de course dans un survêtement de sudation. Elle avait l'air de vraiment souffrir, Daiki ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop pour perdre juste 3kg, mais au fond de lui, il la comprenait. Il comprenait que pour pratiquer le sport qu'on aime, il fallait faire quelques petits sacrifices. Il comprenait d'autant plus qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de se préparer à fond avant le début des festivités. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça deux ans plus tôt.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder en faisant encore quelques séries de divers exercises. La condition de la jeune fille avait l'air d'empirer et à un moment, elle se fit distancer sur le tapis, et la sécurité qu'elle portait au poignet s'arracha, causant un arrêt brutal de la machine. La tête de Yuki, surprise dans son mouvement, alla se cogner violemment sur l'avant de l'appareil. Daiki n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le capitaine du club de boxe était déjà en train de s'occuper d'elle.

\- Je savais que tu allais en faire trop, tu peux pas continuer de faire ça matin et soir. Il faut que tu fasses attention... sinon je vais me faire tuer par ta mère... Ca va aller quand même ?

\- Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas, fit la jeune fille en se frottant le front, excuse-moi. Je suis un peu fatiguée... et un peu stressée aussi il faut l'avouer… et super excitée. C'est la première fois que je vais participer dans la catégorie adulte, même si c'est seulement en light. J'ai tellement envie de me battre contre de nouvelles personnes.

Le sourire qu'elle addressa à son senpai ne laissait aucun doute sur son état et il en était visiblement soulagé.

\- C'est vrai que chez les féminines, tu te retrouves tout le temps avec les mêmes adversaires. Je comprends que ton envie d'aller voir ailleurs… c'est aussi pour ça que tu as eu ta dérogation, mais, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont d'autres personnes qu'elles seront meilleures ! Je ne voudrais que tu sois déçue... Sinon, ton entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je t'aide à enlever ton instrument de torture, tu passes à la douche et je te ramène chez toi.

La capitaine aida Yuki à enlever son survêtement. On pouvait clairement voir la sueur dégouliner à l'intérieur de la tenue. La jeune fille se retrouva dans une tenue légère qui était complètement trempée. De sa position, Daiki pouvait voir que son corps était vraiment bien entrainée. Il aurait aimé être à la place de son camarade de classe qui soutenait Yuki afin de l'amener du côté des douches. Les quelques mots que la jeune prononça ensuite le renforçèrent dans son idée.

\- Dis, Sho-kun, tu viens avec moi sous la douche ?, le regard de la jeune fille parut amusée et triste en même temps.

\- Toujours des propositions indécentes. Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête n'a visiblement pas fait de dégât.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! A force d'essayer, tu me diras peut-être oui un jour...

Shotaro essayait de faire bonne figure, mais on voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Yuki lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer et Daiki n'en revenait pas. Il avait pour principe de toujours accepter quand une fille lui faisait une telle proposition et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait refuser. Surtout que Yuki était loin d'être moche à ses yeux, bien que couverte de sueur à ce moment-là. Après quelques secondes perdues dans ses pensées à imaginer diverses situations, il décida que sa séance était terminée pour lui aussi et il rentra dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche froide.

Les vestiaires homme possédaient une seule douche individuelle, les autres étant collectives. Shotaro était déjà en train de se laver lorsque le basketteur fit son entrée.

\- Yu-chan, fais attention, on n'est pas tout seuls.

\- Okay. Je suis vraiment crevée. J'ai pas fermé la porte au cas où, je te fais confiance pour que personne ne vienne jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même. Si tu ne t'étais pas gavée depuis la fin de la saison dernière, tu aurais été plus en forme !

\- Sho-senpai, c'est méchant de dire ça à une fille !

Daiki, qui n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à imaginer, se dépêcha de se laver avec l'eau la plus froide possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait déjà fini son affaire et alla s'habiller dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. Une fois qu'il avait quitté la salle d'eau, la conversation entre les deux boxeurs reprit et Daiki put tout entendre sans effort.

\- Yu-chan ? ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je suis assise, je peux pas tomber.

Sa voix tremblante ne trompa personne. Yuki était en train de pleurer sous la douche. En s'entendant, elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à le cacher. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de craquer à cause de la fatigue. En temps normal, elle aurait sorti une blague à son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais là, elle avait la gorge nouée et le coeur lourd. Shotaro se sécha, et s'habilla rapidement. Peu importe comment la situation évoluerait, il valait mieux qu'il soit habillé. A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Une fois prêt, il s'installa derrière la porte de la douche.

\- Je suis désolé Yuki-chan...

\- Je préférerais que tu ne dises rien. J'entends jamais rien de bon quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, à part peut-être de m'avoir volé mon premier baiser, mais bon, ça remonte à loin maintenant.

\- Pour ma défense, je croyais que t'étais d'accord. Je pensais que les "french kiss" c'était courant pour les français. Je pouvais pas savoir que tu ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

L'ambiance s'était détendue et on sentait que les deux boxeurs partageaient une grande complicité.

\- C'est juste compliqué de laisser tomber son premier amour, mais ça va aller. Je m'en sors toujours au final, et puis, je suis une boxeuse, je me relèverai forcément. Par contre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre seule ce soir, je suis pas sure de pouvoir me retenir beaucoup plus et je voudrais pas que mes paroles dépassent mes pensées.

Shotaro ne savait plus trop quoi penser, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son amie l'avait profondément touché et il comprenait son point de vue.

Daiki n'avait pas réussi à quitter le vestiaire. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait noué des liens avec les boxeurs, qui étaient aussi passionnés que lui pour leurs sports respectifs. Il sentait que son camarade était en proie à un dilemme et décida de faire une bonne action. Shotaro, en comprenant que le basketteur allait prendre le relais, se sentit soulagé. De plus, il savait que le basketteur et la première année s'étaient rapprochés et il avait confiance dans son camarade de classe malgré sa réputation.

\- Okay Yu-chan, je te laisse.

Et sans attendre, il prit son sac, et s'en alla.

\- Sho-senpai, je suis pas contre un petit câlin de réconciliation… Senpai ?... Déjà parti ?

Daiki ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tête lui disait de ne pas bouger, mais tout le reste de son corps lui hurlait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche pour réconforter la jeune fille. Dans ces cas-là, il se demandait toujours ce que Satsuki ferait. Pour lui aucun doute, son amie d'enfance ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour soulager une peine de coeur. Il se décida alors à entrer.

\- Attends, j'ai pas encore ma serviette !

Yuki était encore assise dans la douche. Daiki aperçut malgré lui la chute des reins de la jeune fille. Bien qu'ayant déjà vu des filles nues, cette vision ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il réussit tout de même à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et lui lança la serviette qui était accrochée au dos de la porte. Yuki la réceptionna lourdement sur la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas le comportement habituel de son senpai. Elle l'attacha rapidement et se leva aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettais. Elle se retourna et vit Daiki qui la regardait. Elle avait l'habitude dans son club de sport d'être peu habillée face à d'autres personnes, mais la situation était différente, et ses joues rosirent immédiatement.

\- Aomine-senpai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est bien toi qui voulais un câlin, non ?

\- Oui, mais pas de toi.

En disant cette phrase, Yuki tenta de sortir de la douche, mais ses jambes lourdes, le sol mouillé et la petite marche lui firent perdre l'équilibre un instant. Les réflexes du basketteur lui firent rattraper la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe. Cependant, il l'avait à peine touché que la serviette, qu'il lui avait pourtant envoyé en toute-bonne foi, se décrocha pour tomber mollement sur le sol. Yuki, prenant conscience de la situation, choisit de se coller au garçon.

Daiki ne put que se réjouir de cette situation. Elle faisait d'ailleurs partie des quelques dizaines de scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sa tête ne commandait plus ses actes et bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu prendre avantage de la situation, ses bras commencèrent à enlacer le corps nu de la jeune fille. Yuki se laissa faire et se blottie un peu plus contre l'immense torse du basketteur. Le garçon senti alors des gouttes glissées là où la tête de la jeune fille était posée. Il se demanda si c'était des larmes ou simplement de l'eau qui coulait le long sa chevelure. Cette pensée lui permit de reprendre le contrôle un temps sur ses gestes. Il décida finalement de lui faire un câlin comme il était prévu initialement. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Yuki ne peut retenir plus longtemps ses sentiments et finit par éclater en sanglots dans ces bras qui lui apportait tout le confort qu'elle avait besoin à cet instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuki s'était calmée et elle finit par se dégager la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais Daiki les regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Elle avait de très grands yeux, exactement comme le stéréotype français qu'il imaginait et il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi clair. Son visage fini par se rapprocher de celui de Yuki et il l'embrassa avant même de s'en apercevoir. Lui, qui n'avait pas eu envie d'abuser d'une jeune fille au coeur brisé, se retrouva impuissant dans cette situation.

Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération miracle avait déjà embrassé plus de filles qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il connaissait la mécanique par coeur et savait s'adapter afin de rendre les filles incapables de lui résister. Yuki, qui avait été surprise par son geste, avait finalement, comme toutes les autres, cédé à la bouche du basketteur et lui retournait ses baisers tout aussi ardemment. Daiki en voulait plus. La grande main bronzée glissa de l'épaule à la cuisse de la jeune fille en effleurant au passage sa poitrine encore humide. Il sentit les muscles de la boxeuse tressailler au contact de ses doigts. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et se rapprocha de la paroi pour y plaquer le corps de sa partenaire.

Yuki attrapa les mains de Daiki et le stoppa dans ses actions. Le jeune homme, un peu perdu et incapable de penser correctement, retenta de s'approcher de ces lèvres qui lui semblaient si rouges, mais Yuki finit par se dégager complétement et récupéra la serviette tombée un peu plus tôt. Daiki n'insista pas et sortit de la cabine en indiquant à la sportive qu'il l'attendait et qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle ce soir à la place de son camarade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki était prête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie de l'établissement. Une bonne distance de sécurité s'était installée entre eux. Sur le chemin, la conversation se limita aux directions à prendre. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de la demoiselle, celle-ci remercia promptement son accompagnateur et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Daiki rentra chez lui et se contenta de ses magazines préférés pour la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre !

Bon, vous allez me détester parce que ça avance pas beaucoup, mais c'est pas grave, j'assume, pour moi, une histoire d'amour, ça se fait pas du jour au lendemain (je me ferais pardonner au prochain chapitre... ou pas...).

Sinon, merci à mes 3 revieweuses préférées, dans l'ordre chronologique : MissWalker92, Maxine3482 et DemonOfHells. Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que je suis suivie et que vous appréciez ce que j'écris. Ca motive d'autant plus pour écrire la suite de l'histoire (et j'en profite, car la semaine prochaine, je retourne au boulot et ça risque d'être plus compliqué).

Et comme ça, vous en pensez quoi de mon Aomine ? Je suis particulièrement contente sur ce chapitre car je trouve que ça colle vraiment bien avec l'idée que je m'en fais (et mon goût pour le torturer à commencer à ce moment-là ! :D).

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et bonne lecture

* * *

Le dernier match des playoffs qualificatifs pour l'interlycée venait de prendre fin avec un score de 154-62 pour Too. L'équipe de basket avait remporté deux matchs sur trois. Ils avaient en effet perdu contre Shutoku et son duo de choc. L'an passé, leur équipe était principalement composé de rookie et Aomine avait pu contrer les passes avant qu'elles n'atteignent son ancien camarade. Seulement cette année, leur équipe était synchronisée et le scorer de Too n'avait put stoppé leurs offensives.

Malgré cette défaite au tableau, ils avaient écrasés leurs autres adversaires et ils se sentaient en confiance pour la suite des événements.

\- Merci d'avoir joué collectif Aomine-kun, lança le capitaine.

\- De rien, répliqua l'as en baissant le regard.

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer pendant le match, le niveau des opposants ne l'avait pas stimulé et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le baiser qui avait eu lieu dans cette cabine de douche.

\- Grâce à toi, j'ai pu briller devant Chiako-chan.

Sakurai affichait un sourire béat et il fit un signe de la main à sa petite amie assise dans les tribunes. Le bonheur dégagé par le capitaine finit par atteindre le scorer, et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

\- Dai-chan, est-ce que ça va ?, interpella la manager.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Tu as marqué à peine 30 points aujourd'hui et j'avais pas l'impression que tu étais motivé. Est-ce que tu recommences à t'ennuyer ? Pourtant l'équipe a énormément progressé grâce à toi et si ça continue comme ça, on a toutes nos chances pour gagner l'interlycée cette année.

\- T'as raison, nos adversaires ne m'ont pas motivé. J'en ai profité pour faire jouer l'équipe. Il ne faut pas qu'ils comptent uniquement sur moi pour gagner un match.

\- J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour. Tes contacts avec Yuki-chan te sont très profitables. D'ailleurs j'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle.

L'évocation de la boxeuse perturba le sportif plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son amie d'enfance le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout, répliqua Aomine en détournant la tête.

Satsuki le regarda fixement.

\- Tetsu-kun m'a dit que tu fuyais le regard quand tu mentais. Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Maudit Tetsu … T'étais obligé de lui dire...

\- Dai-chan, raconte moi tout ! Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous voir ? C'est important pour la suite de l'équipe.

\- J'en sais rien, je crois pas que ça va changer, enfin, je sais pas, peut-être, surement en fait. Argh c'est trop compliqué, ça me saoule.

Satsuki demeurait bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés devant son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression, lui qui d'ordinaire débordait de confiance en soi. Elle sentait l'émotion l'envahir, mais avant de se laisser submergée, elle voulait être sûre des sentiments qu'éprouvait le basketteur.

\- Dai-chan, tu es amoureux d'elle ?, la manager ne le lachait pas du regard une seconde de peur de manquer une réaction importante.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête, avec son caractère de cochon c'est impossible.

Daiki croyait fermement les mots qu'il venait de déclarer et il put les dire en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que t'aimes passer du temps avec elle ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil, c'est juste qu'elle arrive à me suivre et ça n'arrive pas souvent !

\- Est-ce que tu penses à elle quand vous êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Non, déclara-t'il fièrement.

\- Et pendant le match, là, tu n'y as pas pensé ?

On pouvait lire la surprise sur le visage du basketteur. Effectivement, il avait pensé à Yuki pendant cette dernière heure, mais, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

\- J'en étais sûre. Dernière question , est-ce que tu l'as déjà imaginé toute nue ?

\- Ca, pas besoin d'imaginer …

Cette fois, c'etait Satsuki qui n'avait put contenir sa surprise. Daiki avait dit cette phrase sans même y réflechir et un sourire s'était formé sur ces lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non mais, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin, si peut-être un peu, mais… pffffff, faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Le sportif prit le temps de réfléchir sous la douche. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations avant, mais il n'était pas convaincu que la manager de l'équipe avait bien compris la situation. Elle avait souvent tendance à en faire des tonnes et imaginer toutes sortes de sénarios. Cette habitude s'était renforcée chez elle depuis qu'elle sortait enfin avec le joueur fantôme et elle voulait tellement que son meilleur ami ressente la même chose qu'elle s'était mise en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un.

Le basketteur en était persuadé, Satsuki, bien qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, avait tort sur ce point. Il considérait la boxeuse comme une amie et rien de plus. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de la jeune fille et ils avaient en commun une passion dévorante pour leurs sports respectifs. Et il était tout à fait normal pour un garçon d'aimer se rappeller le corps nue d'une femme, cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il était attiré par la boxeuse. De plus, il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Shotaro et il ne voulait absolument pas s'embarquer dans une histoire compliquée. Le basket devait être sa priorité.

Il sortit de sa douche l'esprit apaisé et, une fois prêt à partir, il se décida d'aller faire part de son opinion à son amie avant qu'elle n'en fasse toute une histoire.

\- Satsuki, oublie ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure s'il te plait. Il s'est rien passé avec Yuki et je mettrai cette affaire au clair avec elle pour que rien ne change.

Daiki avait réussi à parler d'un ton sûr, mais le regard en coin de son amie ainsi que sa petite moue lui fit comprendre qu'elle était déjà passé à l'acte.

\- Oh non, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?, souffla-t'il exaspéré.

\- T'inquiête pas, j'ai rien dit de compromettant, c'est juste qu'on a un rendez-vous samedi prochain avec Tetsu-kun, Sakurai-kun, Haruse-chan et Yuki-chan. Mais, s'il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous, tout devrait bien se passer, sinon…, le ton sous-entendu de la manager suffit au scorer pour deviner le fond de sa pensée.

\- Satsuki, je suis juste allé prendre une douche, comment tu as pu organisé tout ça ?

\- J'avais déjà un rendez-vous de prévu avec Tetsu-kun et j'ai vu le reste avec Haruse-chan qui attendait le capitaine. Tu vas pas te défiler hein ? Et pis, tu l'aimes bien Yuki-chan ? Il faut aussi la remercier de l'aide qu'elle t'a apporté ! Même Sakurai-kun n'a plus autant peur d'elle maintenant !

\- Tsssk, tu me laisses pas vraiment le choix. C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça.

\- Oui oui, dit Satsuki l'air triomphant.

Malgré les paroles de son amie, le basketteur savait très bien qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il aurait, tout au plus, quelques semaines de répis.

Les jours suivants parurent une éternité pour le basketteur. Il était en proie à un paradoxe entre l'envie de voir la boxeuse et celui de l'éviter. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son amie d'enfance continuait de le tourmenter et il n'était plus aussi sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille.

Il avait appris, par l'intermédiaire de Shotaro, qu'elle avait finalement réussi à passer l'épreuve tant redoutée de la balance et qu'elle avait brillamment remporté son combat. Il aurait voulu aller la féliciter en personne, mais elle n'était pas présente aux entraînements et il ne voulait pas aller dans sa classe sans une bonne raison.

Peut-être cherchait-t'elle à l'éviter aussi ? Après tout, il était rentré dans la cabine de douche à son insu. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir. Le scorer imbattable était en proie aux doutes. Mais, elle lui avait quand même rendu son baiser, il était sûr de ça. Et si elle lui en gardait rancune ? Cette idée traversa encore une fois l'esprit du jeune homme. Il la chassa rapidement en se disant qu'elle était plutôt du genre à faire parler ses poings quand ça n'allait pas et il n'avait entendu aucune nouvelle rumeur à propos d'elle ou de quelqu'un dans le coma.

Tous ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui. De plus, ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses amis, sans compter que, l'objet de ses questions était, ou avait été au moins, amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

C'est ainsi que se passa la semaine d'Aomine, encore moins capable de se concentrer sur les cours que d'habitude, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Satsuki était venu le chercher samedi en début d'après-midi pour se rendre au rendez-vous organisé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et bon week-end !

Voici la suite de ma petite fiction, j'en reviens pas que ce soit déjà le 9ème chapitre ... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

La suite est déjà écrite, mais je ne publierais pas tout de suite car je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire (et me relire) donc je préfère garder ma petite avance.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ... svp... pitié... sinon je tue Yuki à coup de petite cuillère (et ça fait mal, voir "The spoon killer" sur internet).

Bah dis donc, je me mets à menacer pour avoir des reviews ... gomen ! C'est le stress des exams, vite un B'A (ouhlala vieille référence, je vais me recoucher).

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Alors, tu as fait le point ? Tu sais si tu es amoureux d'elle ou pas ?, demanda pas si innocemment la jolie Satsuki en marchant.

Le visage de Daiki se figea un instant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se posait cette question, sans pouvoir y répondre clairement. La manager s'amusait de la situation, mais dans un élan de compassion, elle finit par essayer de le rassurer.

\- Ne te pose pas trop de questions. Tu feras en fonction de la situation. Mais si jamais tu sens que c'est le moment pour l'embrasser, fonce !

\- Tu as l'air torturé, Aomine-kun, lacha une ombre derrière lui.

\- Aaaah! Tetsu ? Depuis quand t'es là ?, dit en sursautant le basketteur.

\- Depuis le début, j'ai rejoins Satsuki-chan avant qu'on arrive chez toi !

\- Oh mon Tetsu-kun ! … , fit Satsuki en s'agrippant à lui, ... je t'avais bien dit que j'avais jamais vu Dai-chan comme ça, tu devrais lui donner un conseil.

\- Hum… Un conseil ?... Ecoute ce qu'elle dit.

\- Et ?, demanda naïvement le scorer.

\- Et c'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal. Les filles disent plein de choses !, lança Kuroko sur son ton impassible.

\- Pffff, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute. Je m'attendais à un conseil révolutionnaire.

\- Bah non, tu as plus d'expériences que moi, et dans mon cas, c'est Satsuki-chan qui a fait le premier pas.

\- C'est vrai, à quoi je m'attendais !..., ria le numéro 5 de Too, ... dis, Satsuki, on va où au fait ?

\- Au parc d'attraction. Je compte sur toi pour te comporter comme un gentleman, répliqua la manager.

Une fois arrivé devant le parc, ils retrouvèrent rapidement Sakurai qui attendait patiemment.

\- Excusez-moi, elles arrivent bientôt. Chiako-chan vient de m'envoyer un message.

\- Et en plus, elles sont en retard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre moi, se plaignit Aomine.

\- On a dit qu'on arrivait, c'est pas la peine de se plaindre tout de suite, ero-senpai !

Les deux premières années était arrivées juste quelques minutes après eux. Chiako se dirigea droit vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Too et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Excuse-moi, Ryo-kun, je voulais aller préparer Shira-chan avant de venir. J'espère que je t'ai pas fait trop attendre.

\- Pas de soucis, je suis arrivé en avance, c'est de ma faute, excuse-moi.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça je t'ai déjà dit, lui répliqua calmement sa petite amie.

\- Bonjour Satsuki-senpai, c'est ton copain ? fit Yuki en désignant le joueur fantôme.

\- Oh, tu as remarqué Tetsu-kun ? C'est super !, s'exclama joyeusement Satsuki.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- Bonjour Kuroko-kun… Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre, il a l'air… normal, finit par dire sans gêne la boxeuse.

Le visage de Kuroko resta impassible face à cette remarque.

\- Kuroko-kun est impressionnant sur le terrain, s'empressa d'ajouter Sakurai.

Bien qu'il ai réussi à parler d'un ton assuré, ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse de parler à la première année.

\- Shira-chan, c'était vexant ce que tu viens de dire, ajouta Chiako toujours collée à lui.

\- Excuse-moi Kuroko-kun si je t'ai offensé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

La jeune fille, habituée à faire des excuses, s'inclina humblement devant le passeur de Seirin.

\- Tsskkk, pourquoi tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ressemble à une insulte ?! , souffla Daiki.

\- Bonjour Aomine-senpai. Félicitations pour la qualification à l'interlycée.

Yuki ignorait sciemment la remarque désagréable du basketteur et lui avait parlé comme à son habitude. Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, celui-ci aperçut les changements chez la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et quelques mèches glissaient sur ses épaules quand elle bougeait la tête. Elle était aussi légérement maquillée et ses yeux paraissaient encore plus grands que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu.

Il repensa pendant une seconde au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques jours plus tôt et recommença à se perdre dans le regard si clair qui le fixait. Le scorer avait envie de l'embrasser, il était sûr de lui. Encore une fois, son amie d'enfance avait su le décrypter mieux que lui-même.

Il se sentait perdu et s'efforça de se rappeler les conseils qu'on lui avait donné. "Hésite pas à l'embrasser" lui avait dit la manager. Sur le moment, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il voulait toucher les lèvres rosées et humides de la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait toujours agi de cette manière et ne savait pas faire autrement. Il se décida finalement à poser sa main sur la joue de Yuki et commença à rapprocher son visage près du sien.

\- On y va, fit la boxeuse en se retournant et en attrapant sur son passage Chiako et son petit-ami pour se diriger vers l'entrée du parc.

Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise et avait toutes les raisons de fuir la situation. Le jeune homme à la peau bronzé venait d'essayer de l'embrasser et elle l'avait stoppé net dans son action en le repoussant avec une clé de bras. Tout le petit groupe avait été surpris par la tournure que les événements avait pris.

\- C'était pas le bon moment, Dai-chan, lui fit Satsuki sur un air condescendant.

\- Elle est toujours là, l'encouragea Kuroko.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à sortir Aomine de ses pensées. Il avait appris depuis qu'il le connaissait que son ami avait toujours raison. La jeune fille ne s'était pas enfuie malgré son acte irréfléchi. Il avait connu l'échec ces dernières années et cela avait développer sa persévérance. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant alors qu'il venait seulement de décrouvrir ce qu'il voulait. La méthode qu'il avait employé n'était pas adaptée. Elle avait fonctionné sur les filles que Momoi lui avait présenté mais celle qu'il convoitait à présent était différente.

\- La prochaine fois je l'aurais, répondit-il en souriant à ses deux amis qui attendaient une réaction de sa part.

Et le grand basketteur se dirigea vers le reste du groupe suivi par le couple.

\- Je sais pas lequel je plains le plus…, glissa Tetsu à la manager de Too.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant !

Le groupe se reforma dans la file d'attente pour entrer dans le parc. Daiki se plaça directement à côté de Yuki et pris la jeune fille par les épaules.

\- Avant de me casser le bras, si ça te gène, dis-le moi !

\- Ca me gêne, répliqua sans attendre la boxeuse.

\- Et bah, tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué !

Daiki avait retiré son bras et frottait la tête de la jeune fille en signe de récompense. Yuki, surprise par cette réaction, leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et aperçut un sourire sur son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience et le basketteur le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Fais attention Blanche-Neige, avec ton teint ça se voit tout de suite quand tu rougis... et je pourrais pas me retenir longtemps de t'embrasser dans ces conditions.

Cette phrase, sussurrée à l'oreille de la jeune fille, la perturba fortement et elle s'emméla les jambes en tentant de reculer. Les grandes mains du basketteur la rattrapa et la dirigea pour enfin rentrer dans le parc.

\- Détends-toi, je vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot, je te préviens pour que la situation soit claire.

La voix d'Aomine avait repris son ton habituel. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant que la jeune fille serait stressée à ce point. Cette journée était aussi pour la remercier de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté au sportif dans son entraînement. Ils firent quelques attractions en groupe et cela aida grandement à détendre l'atmosphère. Daiki était content de retrouver la jeune fille avec qui il s'était entrainé ces dernières semaines.

Ils s'amusèrent à un stand de lancer de ballon de basket et une compétition, plus ou moins amicale, s'installa entre le scorer et le shooteur. Ils étaient aussi rapides l'un que l'autre et aucun ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Pour clore leur affrontement, Kuroko dû se glisser dans le champ de vision de l'as pour le perturber et lui faire manquer un panier et ainsi déclarer le capitaine vainqueur au grand bonheur de Chiako.

Avant qu'un nouveau duel soit lancé, Satsuki les entraina chez un glacier qui proposait des garnitures atypiques. Les trois filles discutèrent vivement des choix qui s'offraient à elles. Les garçons en profitèrent pour commander rapidement et s'installer à une table. Daiki avait choisi une glace au chocolat classique mais en quantité impressionnante. Ses compères avaient opté pour de simples milkshakes à la vanille pour Kuroko et à la fraise pour Sakurai.

Une fois leur choix faits, les lycéennes les rejoignirent. Satsuki avait finalement craqué pour des cerises confites sous un nappage chocolat, Chiako pour un mélange de noix recouvert d'un coulis à la fraise, et Yuki, qui n'avait put se résoudre arriva avec une glace complétement recouverte de garnitures diverses.

Les deux athlètes se retrouvaient face à face et en voyant le regard inquisiteur du scorer, la jeune fille se sentit obligée de se justifier.

\- J'ai pas pu choisir…

\- C'est quoi ça ? De l'algue séchée ? C'est pas possible que ce soit bon.

\- Ca sera forcément bon, il y a que des bons trucs dedans ! Tu peux goûter si tu me crois pas ?

Yuki tendit son pot de glace sous le nez du basketteur. Surpris par ce geste, celui-ci mit un coup de langue dans le mélange improbable que lui offrait la jeune fille.

\- Alors ?, demanda Yuki qui affichait déjà un sourire triomphant.

Les différents goûts se mélangaient dans le palais d'Aomine, il ne pouvait pas qualifier la mixture de bonne ou mauvaise mais le visage qu'il pouvait voir en face de lui finit par lui faire apprécier.

\- C'est pas mauvais, mais je te le laisse !

\- Merci merci, dit-elle en récupérant heureuse sa portion.

Yuki engloutit sa glace sans sourciller. Daiki était perturbé par la partie qu'il avait léché et se demanda si la jeune fille pensait à ce baiser indirect. C'était le jargon que Satsuki lui avait appris quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qui, d'après elle, toutes les filles y pensaient. Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, la boxeuse s'arrêta à tous les stands de nourriture. Aomine en profita pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle à l'écart du groupe. Et à chaque fois, il en profita pour goûter ce que la jeune fille allait manger, mais elle ne semblait rien remarquée.

En fin de journée, alors qu'ils venaient de se faire à nouveau distancer par les autres couples, ils partagèrent une barbe à papa en toute simplicité. Daiki était fatigué par ses efforts pour se comporter en gentleman sans que cela ne fasse avancer leur relation.

\- Après, faut pas t'étonner si tu dépasses ta limite de poids…, dit-t'il un peu séchement.

La jeune fille resta figée suite à cette remarque.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas le sortir comme ça, se reprit le basketteur.

\- T'inquiête ..., finit-t'elle par le rassurer, ... c'est ce que Sho-senpai me dit tout le temps !

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Yuki à l'évocation du boxeur et cela énerva Daiki qui relacha subitement les émotions qu'il gardait en lui.

\- Toujours Shotaro, je croyais que tu voulais l'oublier. S'il veut pas de toi, c'est un pauvre type, ça fait une semaine que je …

Le grand basketteur se sentit basculer en arrière avant d'avoir fini sa phrase et il se retrouva sur le sol avec Yuki, furieuse, qui se rapprochait de lui.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais l'oublier, il est important pour moi et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai compris quand je t'ai trouvé sous la douche.

Le rappel de ce moment calma la situation.

\- Je veux juste passer à autre chose, c'est tout.

Les visages des deux sportifs étaient si proches que Daiki eut du mal à se retenir de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Si tu pouvais te pencher juste un tout petit peu plus, comme ça j'aurais une meilleure vision de ton décolleté, finit-t'il par dire sur un ton cynique.

La jeune fille se redressa immédiatement et le basketteur fit de même.

\- Franchement dans cette position j'aurais pu t'embrasser sans problème. On aurait dit que tu le faisais exprès pour m'allumer.

Le scorer s'attendait à une réaction vive de la boxeuse, mais n'entendant rien, il se décida à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle évita le regard du jeune homme en détournant les yeux et en se cachant derrière le nuage rose de la confiserie qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu voulais que je t'embrasse ? C'est ça, passer à autre chose pour toi ! Tu peux pas être plus claire ?, dit-t'il en haussant le ton.

Daiki lui fit baisser les bras et attrapa tendrement le visage de Yuki pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Si tu veux que je t'embrasses, dis le !

La jeune fille continua d'éviter son regard tant bien que mal. Le basketteur sentait la chaleur du visage rougit et les battements de coeur qui résonnaient à travers sa main posée sur son cou.

\- T'as perdu ta langue, il faut que j'aille vérifier ? … T'as pas intéret à me frapper...

En ne quittant pas ces yeux, Daiki approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Yuki. Il gardait en mémoire sa précédente tentative et pensa à laisser une échappatoire à la jeune fille en cas de refus de sa part au dernier moment. Il s'était quand même préparé à recevoir un coup, au cas-où, mais quand leurs respirations se mélangèrent sans signe de fuite, il resserra son étreinte de peur qu'elle s'échappe.

Leurs lèvres collèes, il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine et prolongea son baiser autant que possible. La main libre de Yuki était venue se poser sur sa hanche et elle semblait aussi chercher à ce que leurs corps se rapprochent encore. Ce geste rassura le jeune homme qui s'écarta légèrement afin de regarder le visage de celle qu'il avait enfin embrassé. Elle avait le souffle court et il pouvait sentir que son corps était tendu.

\- Tssskk, je me suis trompé, c'est pas toi que je voulais en fait, fit Aomine sur un ton blasé.

Cette fois la réaction de Yuki ne se fit pas attendre mais le sportif avait déjà anticipé et attrapa le poing en vol. Il tira légèrement sur sa prise et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de sa princesse.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, ça te va pas l'air stressé !

Le sourire qu'il adressa à son encontre décrispa la boxeuse et une expression plus légère se déposa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, pour s'assurer que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réél et ils décidèrent de retrouver le groupe main dans la main.

\- Attends, je viens de recevoir un message de Satsuki.

\- "On est parti, on te laisse ramener Yuki-chan, profites-en. Et ne loupe pas le bon moment pour l'embrasser surtout !"

\- Ils sont partis sans nous… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda le basketteur.

\- Euh, j'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant…, glissa t'elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage, ils ressentaient tous les deux une émotion similaire, aucun ne voulait que ce moment prenne fin. Daiki l'entraîna sur quelques attractions afin de prolonger les instants qu'ils partageaient et leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. Le jeune homme avait dû se résoudre à ramener sa nouvelle petite amie chez elle et il s'étaient quittés en bas de l'immeuble de celle-ci.

\- On se voit lundi, lui avait-il dit inconsciemment.

Il avait regretté ces paroles au moment même où elles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu passer le reste du week-end avec elle, mais devant l'acquiescement de Yuki, il n'osa pas revenir sur ses mots. Au moins, il avait récupéré son numéro de téléphone et son email, rien ne l'empêcher de communiquer avec elle et d'éventuellement se voir à l'improviste le lendemain.

* * *

Bon voilà, ça y est, le couple est formé, c'est officiel !

Je voulais pas que ce soit trop niais, mais, c'est pas évident !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

bon avant la fin de la semaine, je vous livre un chapitre ! Il est bien plus long que les précédents, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il se passe rien (ou alors ...).

En fait, j'ai ajouté un petit bonus après que je me suis amusée à écrire, mais qui n'a presque pas de rapport avec l'histoire, donc, si vous voulez pas le lire, vous ne perdrez rien !

Sinon, standing ovation pour lys0212 ! Une quatrième personne qui me lit, trop happy ! :D

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il y en a quelques uns tout droit sortis de ma tête, et pour ce chapitre, même un personnage réél (j'ai négocié avec lui pour les droits, pas de soucis de ce côté).

Et il faut que je prévienne aussi, ça partir en cacahuète, je sais pas ce que me fait écrire mon imagination, mais ça va pas s'arranger.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lundi suivant, une fois n'est pas coutume, Aomine Daiki était pressé de retourner au lycée. Au final, il n'avait pas vu Yuki depuis qu'il l'avait déposé chez elle le samedi soir, mais ils avaient échangés quelques messages avant la fin du week-end. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas trop ébruité leur relation naissante, en particulier envers Shotaro car elle souhaitait lui annoncer elle-même.

Malgré sa tentative de garder le secret, la curieuse Satsuki était venu lui demander tous les détails le lendemain et il n'avait rien pu cacher à son amie, mais il avait au moins réussi à lui transmettre le message de Yuki avant qu'elle n'alerte la Terre entière.

C'est ainsi que, pour une fois, il arriva à l'heure au début des cours. Ses camarades de classe étaient déjà présents, Shotaro et Ryo discutaient ensemble de leurs week-ends respectifs.

\- Désolé, j'ai passé un très bon week-end, mais j'ai pas le droit d'en parler, s'excusa une fois de plus le shooteur de Too.

\- Et bah dis donc, elle te serre la vis la petite Chiako-chan, on dirait pas en la regardant comme ça, répliqua le boxeur amusé.

Sakurai avait l'air effrayé, le scorer comprit en un instant que les instructions pour garder le secret sur leur rendez-vous du week-end avaient été transmises et que son capitaine craignait des représailles s'il en dévoilait trop. Cette situation indiqua que le champion n'avait toujours pas été mis au courant des événements par Yuki et Daiki, malgré une pointe de jalousie, tenta d'agir comme à son habitude.

\- Et toi, Daiki-kun, t'as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Ca va… sans plus…, répondit l'as sur un ton blasé.

\- On dirait pas, c'est rare de te voir à cette heure-ci, tu devais avoir hâte qu'il se termine, répliqua joyeusement le boxeur.

Aomine, légèrement surpris par cette remarque, sentait l'énervement s'installer en lui. Son ami avait réussi à lire en lui, tout comme l'avait fait la veille Satsuki et il était fatigué de ne pas pouvoir cacher correctement ses émotions.

\- T'as raison, ça me saoule... , fit-il en se levant et en quittant la salle sous le regard des deux capitaines qui n'avait pas bien compris la situation.

Le basketteur de génie passa la majeure partie de la matinée à somnoler sur le toit. C'était une chaude journée d'été et il aimait sentir sa peau se réchauffer au soleil. La chaleur se faisant trop intense, il rejoignit finalement ses camarades avant la pause du déjeuner. Ceux-ci avaient préférés ne pas aborder de thèmes sensibles alors ils n'avaient échangés que des banalités. Daiki n'avait toujours reçu aucun message de la part de Yuki à la fin des cours et sa mauvaise humeur n'avait fait que progresser tout au long de la journée.

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant le début des festivités du championnat estival et poussé par son capitaine, le scorer pris sur lui et alla s'entraîner avec l'équipe. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de s'échauffer, Yuki fit une brève apparition.

\- On se rejoint après l'entrainement !, lança-t'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Daiki n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre mais ces quelques mots lui avait suffi pour se libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et il s'intégra complétement au jeu de ses coéquipiers.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la boxeuse, qui avait juste enfiler des baskets après son entraînement, rejoignit le groupe de basketteurs qui finissait de s'étirer.

\- Ah ? Tu veux jouer ? Je croyais tu voulais qu'on sorte…, fit Daiki un peu déçu de la voir arriver dans sa tenue de sport.

\- Ok, je vais me changer, je reviens.

Elle avait déjà commencé à tourner les talons quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Attends.

Il l'attira dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce à l'abri des regards et l'embrassa.

\- Ca fait deux jours que je me retiens, laisse-moi profiter un peu. T'as parlé à Shotaro ?

\- Pas encore, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute avant. On se retrouve devant le lycée ?

La jeune fille s'était encore une fois échappé de l'étreinte de l'as de l'école et son air gêné ne contribuait pas à le rassurer. Mais il dut se contenter de la situation car la lycéenne avait déjà filé.

Le ciel s'était obscurci quand il retrouva Yuki devant l'établissement et la plupart des élèves se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux. L'humidité de l'air annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'un orage.

\- Faut pas tarder ici, fit calmement Aomine.

\- C'est moi qui t'attends je te signale... Tu veux aller où ?

Daiki ne s'était pas posé la question et son étonnement se lisait sur son visage. D'habitude, c'était toujours Satsuki qui le trainait dans un café à la mode ou autre pour tester des nouveautés et il n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec les autres filles qu'elle lui avait présenté, il les ramenait directement chez lui pour que l'affaire soit conclue rapidement. Il semblait évident au jeune homme que cette fois-ci ce serait différent.

Une grosse goutte lui tombant sur le visage le fit revenir à la réalité. Yuki l'attrapa et commença à courir. Le sportif la suivit sans se poser de questions. Il pleuvait déjà à torrent quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme reconnut l'endroit.

\- C'est chez toi là !?

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas pensé à autre chose, et puis de toute façon, il faut que je me change maintenant !, indiqua la boxeuse.

Daiki remarqua enfin l'uniforme trempé de la jeune fille laissant apparaitre ses formes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la tenue de leur école dans cet état et se demanda si cela arrivait à toutes les filles quand il pleuvait.

\- T'as le droit de me regarder dans les yeux de temps en temps tu sais !

\- Pardon... , commença à dire le basketteur, ...mais c'est eux qui ont commencé à me fixer, finit-t'il par avouer en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Yuki.

\- Bah voyons…

Le couple était rentré dans l'ascenseur qui avait commencé sa progression pour aller au dernier étage. Daiki n'avait pas attendu que les portes se ferment pour prendre sa dulcinée dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à ressentir leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives à travers leurs vêtements mouillés et le jeune homme ne pouvait plus contenir toute la frustration qu'il avait cumulée ces deux derniers jours.

\- On se calme un peu là, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me manger, fit Yuki en tentant de se dégager.

\- C'est pas qu'une impression, glissa le basketteur à son oreille avant de continuer à lui embrasser le cou.

\- Attends … s'il te plait …, finit par dire la boxeuse en commençant à s'énerver.

Cela calma les ardeurs du basketteur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste autant, mais après tout, ça faisait aussi partie du charme de la jeune fille et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle change d'avis sur leur relation. Il lui laissa donc une distance de sécurité pour le moment même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir.

L'ascenseur ouvra finalement ses portes et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Daiki remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure et fut surpris quand Yuki posa sa main sur une zone métallique incrustée dans le bois. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone qui venait de bipper et ouvrit finalement la porte d'entrée.

\- Non mais … c'est quoi ça ?

\- Hum… Heu, c'est vrai, c'est pas encore courant ça… Faut que je te prévienne aussi, c'est vrai… Heu, mes parents sont un peu… originaux. C'est des geeks complets et ma mère reçoit souvent plein de produits pour faire plein de trucs… comme cette tablette de reconnaissance palmaire… mais, il y a encore plein de trucs et de machins comme ça, encore plein, à l'intérieur… Tu viens ?

Yuki attira le basketteur encore ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois le seuil passé, il fut surpris par les nombreux objets qu'il pouvait voir. Bien que l'appartement semblait immense, il était envahi par la décoration hétéroclite.

\- C'est quoi ça ?, demanda-t'il en pointant un robot qui semblait faire office de porte-manteau.

\- C'est un cylon… Battlestar Galactica, précisa-t'elle comme si cela devait suffire au jeune homme pour comprendre.

\- Effectivement, c'est original chez toi…

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette, je reviens.

Suivant l'exemple de Yuki, le basketteur se déchaussa et il avança un peu plus dans la pièce principale. Il y avait, entre autres, plusieurs bibliothèques, des étagères avec des figurines, un drapeau avec l'emblème de "one piece" accroché au mur et un grand arbre à chat visiblement usé.

\- Tiens, si tu veux te changer, je pourrais te filer un tshirt à mon père, dit-t'elle en lui tendant une serviette.

\- T'as un chat ?, demanda-t'il.

Ces petits félins l'intriguaient beaucoup, mais ils étaient interdits dans sa résidence et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en côtoyer souvent. Satsuki l'avait déjà amené dans un bar à chat, mais les animaux ne s'étaient pas approchés de lui.

\- Deux, en fait. Un bon pépére qui est …. là, et l'autre, il vaut mieux pas la déranger. J'espère que t'es pas allergique ?

Yuki s'était penché pour lui montrer le matou qui était caché. Daiki pouvait à peine le voir. Le félin s'était faufilé à la verticale derrière un meuble, les deux pattes arrières posés sur un minuscule appui et son dos collé au mur.

\- Non, c'est bon. T'es sûre qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui oui, il aime pas les inconnus, c'est tout. Laisse-moi trente secondes, je vais me changer.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux !, lui lança le jeune homme en la voyant disparaitre derrière une porte.

N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, Daiki utilisa la serviette pour se sécher la tête. Sa chemise le collait et bien qu'il fasse chaud, le port de son uniforme humide n'était pas agréable. Il desserra sa cravate et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise en se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'endroit où sa petite-amie était allée. Dans le couloir, plusieurs cadres étaient fixés. Certains avec à priori des photos de la famille de Yuki et d'autres avec des dessins de personnages ou de monstres tirés de manga pour ceux qu'il reconnaissait.

Yuki sortit de la pièce et fut surprise de le trouver à cet endroit. Elle avait enfilé un simple débardeur et un short.

\- C'est ta piaule là, c'est ça ?

Le basketteur était rentré dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La chambre était immense avec un grand lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une armoire. Daiki regarda une affiche au mur.

\- "Real Steel" ? connais pas !

\- Un film avec de la boxe et des robots… Tout ce que j'aime quoi !

Sans même attendre la réponse, le jeune homme avait enlevé sa cravate pour la déposer sur le bureau et il commençait à enlever sa chemise quand il aperçut que Yuki le fixait, le teint écarlate. Le blanc de l'uniforme contrastait avec la peau bronzée du scorer et l'habit entrouvert laissait apercevoir la musculature travaillée.

\- C'était juste pour me sécher, mais si t'en veux plus, tu peux en profiter, fit-t'il d'une voix suave en continuant de retirer son habit.

Les muscles du sportif étaient finement dessinés. Ses larges épaules semblaient rassurantes et il tendit doucement son bras vers la demoiselle. D'une main qui paraissait aussi grande que tendre, il guida les doigts de la jeune femme vers sa propre hanche à moitié découverte.

Il était maintenant torse-nu et elle semblait complétement absorbée par l'image de ce corps. Bien que celui-ci savait que les choses n'iraient pas beaucoup plus loin, il aimait la façon dont elle le regardait et profita de son absence de réaction pour se rapprocher et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Pour une fois, il ne sentit aucune réticence chez la jeune fille. Elle avait passé ses deux bras autour de son cou et s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à la hauteur du basketteur. Celui-ci, habitué à cette position, souleva légèrement sa partenaire et l'allongea sur le lit qui leur tendait les bras. Il sentit le corps de la sportive se raidir sous ses doigts en signe de stress.

\- T'inquiète pas, je sais me contrôler... laisse-moi juste en profiter un peu, lui sussura-t'il avant de reprendre leur baiser.

La jeune fille ne fut pas d'objection et le laissa faire. Prenant son souffle court en signe d'approbation, il commença à glisser sa main sous son débardeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé de ce moment depuis une éternité et ne pensait à rien d'autre que cet instant. Il sentait sa virilité se réveiller bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et avait peur que son membre durci n'effraie sa jeune princesse. Il essaya de ne pas trop appuyer son bassin sur elle pour ne pas écourter le baiser passionné qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Il pouvait sentir la fièvre monter à la tête de la jeune fille et était ravi de l'état dans lequel il la mettait. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait vraiment aux sensations qu'il pouvait donner dans cette situation et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir suffisamment d'expériences. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un léger bruit sur le lit et il releva la tête pour regarder. Deux grands yeux verts le fixaient. Le matou, blanc et roux, plutôt grand, était venu s'installer sur le lit de sa maîtresse et il regardait attentivement le basketteur.

Ce chat ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment pour le jeune homme. Après un court duel de regard, il décida d'abandonner et se releva doucement.

\- Ooooh, mon p'tit Louka est jaloux, fit Yuki avec une légère moue.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et le chat n'hésita pas une seconde pour aller s'installer entre ses cuisses.

\- "Sale chat, moi aussi je suis jaloux", pensa Daiki en sentant son afflux sanguin se réguler lentement.

\- Je suis désolée, hum … mais du coup, je te présente Louka, mon gros chaton.

Le fauve recevait paisiblement ses caresses installé entre les jambes de la boxeuse. Il avait fermé les yeux et tendait le museau pour se faire gratouiller la tête. Yuki affichait un sourire mais semblait soulagé de l'interruption causée par l'arrivée du félin. Elle avait du mal à regarder le torse nu du sportif sans rougir et se concentra sur le chat ronronnant sur elle. Daiki s'amusa de cette situation et la trouva encore plus mignonne. L'envie de voir son visage plus souvent et de pouvoir être avec elle ouvertement le reprit à ce moment.

\- Et tu comptes le dire quand pour nous à Shotaro ?, l'évocation du boxeur avait rendu le ton d'Aomine plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Hum… je pensais attendre les vacances…, répondit Yuki d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? Faut que j'attende deux semaines ?

\- Ca va, c'est pas la mort non plus. On peut se voir après les cours aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire maintenant ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard en guise de réponse. Le scorer, sentant sa gêne, tenta de caresser le chat pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Bien que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, il bougea pour éviter le contact avec la grande main qui arrivait sur lui. Le félin posa ses deux pattes avant sur le torse de sa maitresse et se mit en position pour recevoir des caresses. Les gratouilles ne tardèrent pas à arriver et il montra son plaisir en malaxant du bout des griffes le haut du débardeur de la sportive et en étalant son corps sur sa poitrine.

Daiki sentait la jalousie s'installer en lui. Ce chat avait stoppé le moment qu'il avait tant attendu et en plus, maintenant il se prélassait là où il avait lui-même envie d'être.

\- C'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir, il y est pour rien lui !, répliqua la jeune fille en s'apercevant de l'aura négative dégagée par le basketteur qui fixait la boule de poils.

Daiki se senta confus, il avait voulu détendre l'ambiance mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Désolé, souffla-t'il de sa voix grave en regardant tendrement Yuki.

Ses yeux bleus profonds débordaient de sincérité à cet instant et cela donna le courage à la boxeuse de lui expliquer ses raisons. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

\- Vu que tu as l'habitude de ne sortir que quelques jours avec une fille, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'assurance que je suis pas une de ces cruches. Je me protège... Et puis, mon frère sera là pour les deux premières semaines de vacances alors on pourra pas se voir trop non plus.

Yuki avait débité son texte a grande vitesse et sans reprendre sa respiration. Elle regardait maintenant attentivement la réaction de l'as avec une certaine appréhension. Surpris par cette soudaine révélation, l'as resta figé un instant. Il était soulagé que la raison de sa réticence ne soit pas relié à Shotaro. Durant ces dix derniers jours, il avait commencé à considérer le boxeur comme un rival contre qui il ne voulait pas perdre. Entendre la véritable raison de la défiance de boxeuse le soulagea et il commença à sourire. Avec ses derniers agissements dans ce domaine, les craintes qu'elle avait pouvaient être justifiées, même si lui, savait qu'elle était différente à ses yeux.

\- Ca me va, c'est valable comme raison... Et pour les vacances, les deux premières c'est l'interlycée, je serais pas là, tu pourras profiter de ton frère.

Le soulagement put se lire dans le regard de la jeune fille et elle répondit avec un sourire candide qui fit fondre le scorer.

\- Si tu continues à sourire comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir résister, lacha-t'il en glissant sa main sur le joue de Yuki.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser ne voyant que ses lèvres encore rouges de leur précédent échange et il fut arrêté par une petite patte blanche qui se posa sur sa mâchoire.

\- Encore ce maudit chat, je vais le tuer, pensa-t'il en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Le félin, sans se soucier du jeune homme, alla frotter ses babines sur le menton de sa maitresse qui réagit immédiatement en lui grattant la tête et en l'embrassant. Le petit fauve retourna ensuite sur lit puis sortit tranquillement de la chambre.

\- C'est bon, il a fini de marquer son territoire je pense, indiqua Yuki.

Les sentiments d'Aomine se mélangeait en lui. Il avait pendant longtemps était curieux de ces petites boules de poils et envieux de leur caractère indépendant, mais là, il était persuadé que ce chat essayait de lui voler sa copine et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un doux baiser déposé sur ses lèvres par la jeune fille.

\- Ca sert à rien d'être jaloux de Louka… De toute façon, tu fais pas le poids face à lui, pouffa légèrement Yuki.

Daiki pensa à un million de répliques à donner, mais il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille qui semblait apprécier son animal de compagnie et il préféra profiter du moment pour caresser le visage en face du sien et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller quand même, il y a peut-être des gens qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu veux un tshirt sec ? demanda la jeune fille toujours visiblement perturbé par la vision de ce torse nu.

Le basketteur aimait ce petit air gêné dû à sa présence chez la sportive. Il aurait voulu la taquiner davantage, mais comme elle l'avait signalé, le temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée.

\- C'est bon, ma chemise est presque sèche, fit-il en la remettant sur ses épaules.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir s'il restait trop longtemps avec cette fille qui le regardait naïvement et il décida de rentrer chez lui.

\- Je vais y aller. On se voit demain, lâcha-t'il sur un ton grave.

\- Demain je vais m'entraîner dans mon club à l'extérieur alors je serais pas dispo le soir, fit Yuki, un peu déçue de ce départ soudain.

\- Ah… Ok, on verra plus tard alors.

Le scorer, complétement rhabillé, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour se chausser. Il devait se dépêcher avant de commettre un acte irréparable. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le besoin de restreindre ses pulsions et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir.

Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, il remarqua les grands yeux interrogateurs de Yuki. Le jeune homme sentit que son excitation recommençait à prendre forme et posa sa main sur la joue de la première année. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement, mais lorsque la respiration de la jeune fille lui caressait le visage, il se ravisa et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur son front. Sans dire mot, il se recula, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Cette nuit-là, les deux sportifs eurent un peu de mal à s'endormir. L'un pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas parti à ce moment et l'autre se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose causant le départ précipité.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, vous pouvez aller laisser une review maintenant ...

Bon, sinon, le petit bonus, je refais une des scènes de ce chapitre, mais d'un autre point de vue. C'est toujours le même "perso" qui parle sauf quand c'est écrit en italique. J'espère que ça restera compréhensible ! (mais de toute façon, vous lisez plus là ...)

* * *

Après une journée passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût où il avait à peine pu embêter sa copine Tessa, le gros matou entendit des bruits devant la porte d'entrée et s'installa tranquillement à sa place habituelle pour accueillir son esclave.

\- Chouette, on va s'occuper de moi !

\- Non, mais, c'est quoi cette voix ? Je connais pas moi, vite, faut que je me cache.

Après avoir tenté d'entrer dans une chaussure qui trainait, puis fait le tour du salon en paniquant, il se réfugia derrière son petit meuble préféré.

\- Hiiinnn, c'est commence à être trop serré ici. Vite, faut que je planque mes pattes aussi. Oh lala, elle a rétréci cette plateforme, c'est pas possible, heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de prendre soin de mes griffes aujourd'hui.

\- Ha, ils arrivent, je le savais, je le connais pas le grand-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Faut pas que je bouge sinon il va me voir.

\- Pas bouger, pas bouger

\- Argh, je crois qu'il m'a vu…

\- Ha non, il bouge pas … ouf, et il s'en va en plus, bon par mesure de précaution, je vais attendre comme ça encore un peu. Je suis pas si facile à avoir ! Hahaha

\- Bon, ils sont partis là, ça me saoule, je bouge. Je me demande qui c'était quand même.

\- Tessa, c'est bon, ils sont partis. Tu veux me laver ?

 _\- Fiche moi la paix, je dors._

\- Allez, stoplait, stoplait, sinon, je te saute dessus

 _\- Commence pas toi !_

 _\- Bon, si tu veux, viens, mais moi, je bouge pas !_

\- Cool, je t'aime comme ma p'tite maman.

\- Attends, je sens un truc là!

 _\- Roooh, tu peux pas te calmer pour une fois ?_

\- Je reconnais ça, c'est un appel à câlin. D'habitude, ça arrive un peu plus tard, mais bon, je comprends qu'ils aient envie de me caresser, je suis tellement beau et doux ! Bon allez, je te laisse, moi je vais récupérer des caresses. J'espère juste qu'ils ont pensé à laisser la porte ouverte cette fois. C'est compliqué de l'ouvrir.

\- Yes, porte ouverte, ils sont sur le lit, comme d'hab', mais généralement c'est pas dans cette chambre.

\- Oh non, c'est le nouveau qui m'a appelé je crois, faut que j'aille vérifier de plus près.

\- Oh oui, je reconnais ce regard, il trouve que je suis trop beau, comme tous les autres, mais je le connais pas moi. Ca se mérite de me caresser.

\- Oh non, il bouge, faut que je m'écarte ! Vite !

\- Ah, c'est bon, il a compris, il recule.

\- Pffff, j'ai eu chaud, mais maintenant j'ai envie de câlin moi aussi.

\- Ah, là, bien au chaud sur ma petite esclave, aaaaah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

\- Oh oui, là, juste derrière l'oreille stp

\- Rooaar, roooaar, oh dans le cou aussi, trop bon.

\- Faut que je fasse gaffe quand même, il faudrait pas que l'autre en profite non plus. Toucher mon poil tout doux, c'est réservé à mes esclaves préférés.

\- Tuut tuut, je le savais, il a essayé de me toucher l'autre géant-là.

\- Continue de me caresser toi !

\- Oh oui, oh, j'adore là !

\- Tiens, puisque t'es sage, je vais mettre mes hormones avec mes pattes sur ton habit, comme ça, tu pourras avoir mon odeur de plaisir avec toi quand je partirais.

\- Tuut tuut, il refait une tentative.

\- Pas le choix, obligé de le toucher, je veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi celui-là, même si je comprends que ce soit dur, je suis tellement beau.

\- Bon, sinon, petite esclave, on va abréger, je suis pas sûr qu'il puisse se retenir longtemps l'autre animal, il arrive même plus à me quitter des yeux.

\- Tiens, je te fais ton bisou et je me casse.

\- Tessa ! Je veux jouer ! Tu viens ?

* * *

Bon, là, même le bonus est fini !

Si tu lis encore, bah ... je sais pas !

Tu peux demander un ration supplémentaire de câlin pour mon matou ?!

Louka : Tu fais quoi là ?

Moi : Je publie mon chapitre et ça parle de toi en plus.

Louka : C'est chaud, je m'installe, caresse-moi

Moi : Nooon, pas sur le PC ! Baka Louka


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Je recommence par remercier mes reviewers pour leur soutien et je souhaite la bienvenue à charybde syla qui m'a laissé sa première review sur le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que vous serez toutes présentes pour lire la suite ! :D

Je remercie aussi mon Louka, qui a beaucoup fait parlé de lui, et je tiens à vous dire qu'il repassera par là (et là, vous avez le droit de penser "Pauvre Daiki...").

Voici la suite de l'histoire de votre petit couple préféré (j'ai le droit de rêver hein !)

Petit chapitre très léger qui j'espère vous fera sourire ! :D

PS : Au cas où vous en doutiez, j'ai pas choisi la boxe par hasard...

Je lance un appel pour un(e) beta-reader, je mets mes raisons à la fin !

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Le lendemain, Daiki ne reçut aucun message de la part de Yuki, mais contrairement à la veille, cela ne l'énerva pas. Il pensait la voir à la pause de midi quand Chiako et Ryo se retrouveraient, cependant le jeune couple avait préféré s'isoler un peu et la boxeuse n'était pas venue se joindre à lui. Il aurait aimé la voir car avec le championnat approchant, il ne pouvait plus manquer d'entraînement avec l'équipe et comme elle avait elle-même son emploi du temps occupé ce soir, le déjeuner aurait été leur seul moment ensemble de la journée. Mais, signe que sa maturité grandissait, il prit sur lui et resta serein. Il fut surpris quand elle déboula entre deux cours l'après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t'il

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-t'elle en glissant un léger sourire à l'attention du scorer, ... c'est Sho-senpai qui m'a appelé !

\- Ah, Yu-chan, t'avais pas à venir en courant non plus, répliqua Shotaro.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de passer, c'est tout ! Et c'est rare que tu m'envoies des messages me demandant de venir aussi !

La jeune fille affichait un grand sourire et semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir en place.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la nouvelle ? demanda-t'elle en trépignant d'impatience.

\- T'as un combat de prévu pour les nationales après les vacances !, lui dit son capitaine d'un ton calme.

Yuki s'était jeté sur Shotaro et sautillait en même temps. Daiki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les mouvements de sa jupe qui aurait pu laisser apercevoir la petite culotte de la jeune fille et Aomine se coucha sur son bureau pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue.

\- Merci merci merci merci, continua-t'elle toujours en sautillant.

\- Attention, ils font une exception pour toi, normalement il ne laisse pas les moins de 16 ans combattre en assaut lourd. Le directeur de la fédération a cédé quand il a vu ton combat chez les adultes en assaut léger et aussi parce que comme ça, vous êtes pile huit dans ta catégorie.

\- Ah, je suis trop contente, merci, merci merci encore ! T'inquiête pas, je vais les exploser.

La boxeuse rayonnait de bonheur à cet instant et son sourire contamina le petit groupe de garçons autour d'elle.

\- Je m'en doutais que ça te mettrait dans cet état…, souffla le capitaine.

\- C'est quoi cette limite d'âge ? demanda naîvement le basketteur en se relevant.

\- Tu sais, nous boxeurs, on est bien plus surveillé médicalement que les autres sportifs et…, commença Shotaro.

\- C'est parce qu'on fait un vrai sport d'homme nous tu vois, c'est interdit au gamin, pas comme courir après une balle, fit fièrement Yuki en se donnant un coup sur la poitrine.

\- Va falloir que je te montre ce que c'est qu'un homme alors, fillette, répondit Daiki sur un ton de défi.

\- Ca suffit les enfants maintenant ..., les interrompa le boxeur, … il faut prendre rendez-vous pour passer les examens médicaux pendant les vacances, choisis bien ton jour, avec le fond d'oeil tu verra surement rien de la journée, repris-t'il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- Compris, fit-t'elle en tirant la langue au basketteur.

\- Allez, retourne dans ta classe maintenant !, fit Shotaro en la poussant légérement pour partir.

\- Tout de suite, Sho-senpai, réponda-t'elle en tournant.

Le scorer posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille au moment où elle passa à portée.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, dit Aomine en frottant légèrement ses cheveux.

\- Merci, fit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Puis la boxeuse s'enfuit en courant sa bonne humeur toujours affichée au visage.

\- Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que je la prépare, souffla Shotaro.

\- Ca va, elle a le niveau, non ?, fit Daiki que cette visite inattendue avait mis particulièrement de bonne humeur.

\- Techniquement, j'ai rien à lui dire, mais le premier vrai combat, c'est différent quand même. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle.

Sur ces quelques phrases, le professeur arriva et les cours reprirent.

L'as vit de loin sa petite amie alors qu'il se rendait à son entraînement et son enthousiasme n'avait pas l'air de s'être érodé. Cela le motiva davantage pour renforcer son équipe avant que l'interlycée ne débute. Il profita de cet élan d'énergie pour envoyer un message d'encouragement à la jeune fille pour son propre entrainement. Il reçut une réponse seulement le lendemain matin.

" _On pourra pas se voir ce soir non plus, je crois que je vais me faire tuer avant…, pour plus de détails, demande à Shotaro, tu risques de pas me croire sinon. Désolée"_

Sur le chemin du lycée, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet avec le boxeur sans lui donner de soupçon. A son arrivée, il avait abandonné l'idée et préférait attendre qu'elle lui explique elle-même, en ce moment, il avait déjà du mal à se comporter normalement et ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Cependant, en entrant dans sa classe, il s'aperçut que Shotaro était assis, livide, à son bureau et Ryo s'affairait autour de lui pour essayer d'améliorer son état.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, dit le scorer en s'installant à sa place.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part du boxeur, Daiki lui donna un bon coup sur la tête pour le réveiller.

\- Aaaah, excuse-moi Nakamura-kun, s'empressa d'ajouter Sakurai.

\- Tu te réveilles ?, commença à s'impatienter Aomine.

\- On va tous mourir…, pleura le boxeur.

Daiki n'avait jamais vu Shotaro dans cet état. Même avant ses combats importants, il avait toujours l'air détendu et l'analogie avec le message de Yuki ne le rassurait pas du tout. Une comète était-elle en chemin pour détruire la Terre ? Comme aucun autre de ses camarades n'agissait bizarrement, il raya cette hypothèse de sa liste. Sous le regard interrogateur des deux basketteurs, Shotaro finit par s'expliquer.

\- La mère de Yu-chan va venir faire l'entraînement de ce soir…

\- La mère de Yuki ? C'est tout ? Je croyais qu'elle était pas super forte…

\- Aha, si t'as des envies maso, t'as qu'à passer lui dire ça ce soir, répondit le boxeur avec un air psychotique.

\- Ca a l'air intéressant, je passerai !, dit le basketteur en sautant sur l'occasion.

La journée de cours passa rapidement et les sportifs rejoignèrent leur club respectif. A la fin de son entraînement, Daiki, alla comme promis au club de boxe du lycée. Avant même d'entrer dans la salle, il entendait les coups résonnaient dans le couloir. Une fois le seuil d'entrée franchit, il vit plusieurs personnes allongées par terre, exténués. La plupart des boxeurs étaient en train d'enchainer les coups de poings dans les sacs de frappe alignés face au mur. Ils étaient surveillés par une femme, plus petite que Yuki, qui donnait le rythme de l'exercice.

\- Allez, plus vite que ça. On monte et on descend, faites-moi travailler vos cuisses… Et avec le sourire, vous êtes là pour le plaisir alors montrez-le. Je veux tout le monde à fond pendant une minute, tant que c'est pas le cas, on continue.

Les élèves étaient tous concentrés et, d'après ce qu'Aomine voyait, plus aucun n'avait l'énergie de protester contre les ordres. Un des boxeurs commença à flancher et la coach du jour le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le coucha par terre en lui soulevant les jambes. Après lui avoir montré des gestes pour apaiser la respiration du boxeur, la femme se releva et continua sa ronde.

\- C'est pas fini, j'en vois qui s'économise là. C'est le moment où il faut tout donner, cria-t'elle.

C'était la première fois que le basketteur voyait le groupe de boxeurs dans cet état. Ils faisaient pour la plupart partie des meilleurs sportifs de l'établissement et les voir dans cet état lui donna des frissons.

\- OK, fini pour tout le monde… sauf ma Blanche !

La jeune fille avait tout de suite relâcher son attention au signal et repris aussi rapidement l'exercice à la fin de la phrase. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle respirait fortement par la bouche. Son visage ne le montrait pas, mais Daiki savait qu'elle était en train de souffrir. Il avait déjà fait cet exercice, sous la surveillance de la jeune boxeuse et avait rapidement eu de fortes douleurs de fatigue dans les bras et dans les cuisses.

\- On souffle et on s'étire. Ceux qui veulent des conseils, je suis encore là un moment ! Merci à tous !, cria la mère de Yuki en applaudissant tout le monde.

Les boxeurs s'étaient tous allongés par terre pour souffler et aucun ne trouva le courage de répondre aux applaudissements. La coach donna des instructions à Shotaro que le basketteur ne put entendre de sa position et elle se rendit dans la pièce suivante où le ring était installé. Daiki en profita pour aller voir son camarade de classe.

\- Attends..., souffla Shotaro,... Yu-chan... stop… de l'eau… et ring…

La jeune fille obéit en ouvrant à peine les yeux. Shotaro lui ouvrit une bouteille d'eau qu'il essaya de mettre à la hauteur de la bouche de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse boire sans enlever ses gants. Cependant, il avait les bras lourds et voyant qu'il avait du mal, Daiki attrapa la bouteille et le remplaça instinctivement. Ensuite, comme un zombie, Yuki se dirigea vers la seconde salle.

Le champion reprit son souffle doucement.

\- J'y retourne dans 3 minutes… , dit-t-il, … on en est dans la phase où on doit épuiser toutes les forces de Yu-chan, équipe-toi si tu veux… Takashi-kun… et tous ceux qui respirent encore, on a besoin d'un maximum de personnes ! Ca sera que des rounds d'une minute !

Le basketteur ne trouva pas de mots pour répondre tellement il était impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Il alla s'équiper sans broncher avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'avait que rarement rencontré les parents de ses conquètes précédentes et là, même s'il n'était pas présenté en tant que petit-ami, il voulait faire bonne impression. De plus, même s'il ne l'avait qu'aperçu pour l'instant, il dut s'avouer que la mère de Yuki l'intimidait légèrement.

Les deux boxeuses étaient sur le ring, par contre, ce n'était pas un échange pieds-poings comme il avait appris mais seulement du corps à corps.

\- T'inquiête pas, c'est juste parce que France se sent pas à l'aise en combat standard avec sa fille, lui indiqua Shotaro.

\- France ? C'est le nom de la mère de Yuki ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Ils ont de l'humour dans la famille pour nommer les gamins, hein ?!

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Yuki se faisait projeter sur le ring. A chaque fois, sa mère l'aidait à se relever et elles se remettaient en position de combat. La jeune fille tenait à peine sur ses jambes et son adversaire en profitait pour la renverser. A la sonnerie, Shotaro pris la place qui se libérait sur le ring. La mère de Yuki enleva ses gants et s'adressa aux boxeurs qui commençaient à se réunir.

\- Tous ceux qui veulent y aller, en ligne. C'est une minute chacun et je donne des conseils avant !

Aomine était en début de fil malgré lui et Aizawa était venu se positionner derrière lui.

\- T'étais pas là à la séance toi ?, demanda France à Daiki.

\- Non, c'est Shotaro qui …

\- Ok, ça me va. Par contre, le tshirt dans le short…

En disant cette phrase, la mère de Yuki s'était déjà occupé d'attraper le pendant du tshirt pour le rentrer à l'intérieur du short. Cette proximité inattendue mis mal à l'aise le basketteur. Sa propre mère n'osait plus faire ce geste depuis des années maintenant et même si ses mains étaient bloquées par les gants, il ne s'était pas préparé pour ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit quelque chose frôler ses parties intimes.

\- Et pas de coquilles non plus ! Si t'en veux pas, à tes risques et périls, mais je pense que ça serait mieux pour ta copine… Ca vaut pour tout le monde, pas de coquilles, venez pas vous plaindre après ! cria-t'elle au reste de la file.

Jamais personne n'avait osé traiter le scorer de la sorte. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, un millier d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais la femme était déjà passé à autre chose. Il s'écarta donc de la ligne formée pour aller enfiler la protection adéquate. Shotaro le rejoignit tandis qu'Aizawa prenait sa place entre les cordes.

\- Alors, t'as compris d'où venait le caractère de Yu-chan ? demanda ironiquement le boxeur.

\- Rapidement, ouais…

\- Ah, t'avais pas mis de coquilles ? aha aha aha… J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête... t'en fais pas, c'était sans arrière-pensée, elle veut juste éviter les blessures. Elle est super gentille quand tu la connais... un peu comme sa fille d'ailleurs… Allez, va sur le ring, t'aura pas l'occasion de battre Yu-chan souvent.

Daiki retourna dans la salle. L'adversaire de Yuki avait encore changé.

\- C'est à toi après. Essaie de la garder à distance avec tes jambes et surtout ne recule pas ..., fit la coach qui regardait du coin de l'oeil le déroulement du combat, … des questions ?, fit la femme sur un ton ferme.

\- Non, répondit Daiki toujours impressionné.

\- Allez, à toi !, lui dit-t'elle en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Une fois à l'intérieur des cordes, il tapa légèrement le gant de Yuki en guise de salutation. La jeune fille était exténuée, mais elle tenait toujours debout et elle attaqua sans attendre. Sa vitesse de frappe était nettement ralentie par rapport à ce que le basketteur avait l'habitude, mais la puissance de ses frappes étaient plus importantes.

Elle cherchait à casser la distance en se rapprochant de son adversaire et Aomine essayait de la garder à distance à l'aide de coups de poing mais malgré le fait qu'il la touchait régulièrement, elle continuait à s'entêter. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait du poing, elle répliquait avec une jambe. Il encaissait les coups et malgré le conseil reçu, il était acculé dans un coin du ring sans oser donner un vrai coup de pied voyant la souffrance de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de la frapper à nouveau, son bras se fit dévier par la coach qui s'était interposée. Yuki semblait sur le point de tomber et les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots qu'il supposa être en français. Au bout de quelques secondes, la mère s'écarta.

\- On y retourne, encore trente secondes.

La boxeuse s'était remise en garde et malgré ses yeux qui semblaient vide, elle attaqua encore et encore. Elle encaissa plusieurs frappes de son adversaire mais n'avait plus la force de répliquer à chaque fois. Une fois le combat terminé, sa mère revint sur le ring et la coucha aussitôt sur le sol en tenant ses jambes en l'air.

\- Ca se voit que t'es pas un boxeur, mais t'as du potentiel, si jamais tu veux te reconvertir !

La mère de Yuki lui adressa un grand sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'il aimait recevoir de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante, la mère avait des yeux bleus aussi clairs que ceux de sa fille. Celle-ci était allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Daiki était là, à la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es un ami de Blanche ?, lui demanda la coach.

\- Yuki, gémit la pauvre boxeuse au sol.

\- Oui, répondit le basketteur sans s'étendre plus sur leur relation.

\- Ok, je te la confie alors ! Je vais voir les autres, fais attention à mon bébé.

Aomine avait juste eu le temps d'enlever ses gants et il attrapa les jambes de Yuki en se mettant à genoux. La mère de la jeune fille était déjà sortie du ring et commençait à discuter avec les quelques boxeurs encore présents. Le basketteur plaça les deux jambes de la boxeuse sur son épaule pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il sentait la chaleur dégagée par les muscles à travers ses vêtements et en déduit que le corps de la jeune fille était à ses limites. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance depuis qu'elle était couchée.

\- Je pourrais abuser de toi là, lui glissa-t'il avec sa voix grave.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle regarda fixement les prunelles bleues foncé de celui qui la tenait et finit par sourire légèrement.

\- Vas-y, essaie, lui répondit-t'elle avec un air coquin.

Le scorer, ne perdant pas le nord face à cette réplique inattendue, posa sa main délicatement sur la cuisse de Yuki et commença doucement à la faire glisser sur sa peau en direction du bassin de la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais les deux sportifs continuaient simplement à se défier du regard. Le jeune homme, souhaitant savoir jusqu'où il pourrait descendre sa main de cette manière, décida de continuer jusqu'à avoir une réaction de sa petite amie. Ses doigts commencèrent à glisser sous le short de la sportive mais son attitude ne changea pas.

Aomine se demanda si elle était aussi innocente qu'il le pensait et en profita pour prolonger son mouvement. Sa main était maintenant entièrement sous le short de la jeune fille et il sentait les coutures de sa petite culotte. Leur jeu de regard s'était intensifié et il ne sentait toujours aucun rejet de sa part. Bien que surpris par cette absence de réaction, il voulait aller plus loin pour tester les limites de la boxeuse et il commença à glisser légèrement ses doigts sous le rebord de la lingerie qu'il aurait aimé voir de plus près.

\- Yu-chan, on fait nos abdos ensemble ?, Shotaro était venu s'installer sur le ring à côté d'eux.

Cette interruption surprit grandement le couple secret et le basketteur replaça immédiatement sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille.

\- Ca va vous deux ?, demanda le capitaine devant leurs réactions.

\- Ero-senpai veut abuser de moi, aide-moi s'il-te-plait, fit Yuki sur un ton léger.

\- L'inverse me semblerait plus probable ! Arrête de l'embêter Yu-chan, il a suffisamment de problèmes sans toi, grogna le boxeur.

\- Hey, répliqua-t'elle avec une petite moue.

Face à cette série de réaction impromptue, Aomine éclata de rire. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui passait pour un pervers dans l'histoire alors qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité. Visiblement, sa petite-amie n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle le laissait croire et le basketteur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers Shotaro qui avait l'air de connaître cette facette d'elle.

Yuki reprit le contrôle de ses jambes et les deux boxeurs se synchronisèrent rapidement dans leurs exercices et le basketteur se cala sur leur rythme. Pendant qu'ils commençaient à s'étirer, la coach du jour les rejoignit sur le ring.

\- Je me joins à vous les petits jeunes ! C'est sympa de m'avoir invitée, dit-t'elle en frottant la tête de Shotaro.

\- Tu t'es invitée toute seule France.

En prononçant cette phrase, le boxeur s'attendait à une action de la part de son ancienne coach et elle arriva sans tarder. Shotaro et la mère de Yuki commencèrent à lutter au sol et enchaînèrent les prises.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner un peu ..., fit la jeune fille à Daiki, … ça finit toujours comme ça avec eux.

\- Moi aussi je ferais bien un peu de lutte avec toi, glissa doucement le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa petite amie pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- T'es sûr ?, demanda Yuki en pointant du doigt les deux combattants au sol.

Le capitaine était bloqué par le genou de la femme qui lui faisait une clé de bras en même temps. Il tapa de sa main libre sur le sol pour signaler sa soumission et arrêter la confrontation.

\- Pas trop mal pour une vieille dame hein !? Viens là ma petite puce…, dit-t'elle en se dirigeant vers sa fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Maman, non… s'il-te-plait...

Les protestations de la jeune fille ne changèrent rien à la situation. Elle s'était fait emmener au sol bien trop facilement et après avoir tentée de résister par habitude mais sans réussir à se libérer, son assaillante relâcha légèrement son étreinte. La mère s'était assise et était en train de câliner sa fille. Daiki ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle se disait, mais il y avait l'air d'avoir un lien très fort entre les deux femmes malgré le fait que Yuki était en train de râler.

\- Allez, faut s'étirer les garçons, cria enfin la française en claquant dans les mains.

Les personnes encore présentes dans la salle étaient dans un état de fatigue avancée, bien plus qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude, mais la bonne humeur de la coach du jour se transmit aux personnes aux alentours et tout le monde avait le sourire à la fin de la séance.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, si vous avez souri, laissez-moi une petite review ! ;)

Et si vous voulez faire de la boxe, je ne peux que vous le conseillez, je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver un club près de chez vous !

Appel à beta :

Bon, je cherche quelqu'un pour me relire et pour m'indiquer si mes personnages restent crédibles principalement (si Aomine ne part pas trop OOC et que Yuki ne se transforme pas en MarySue, elle m'a déjà fait une petite crise, mais, je crois que j'ai réussi à la remettre dans le droit chemin). Pour les fautes d'orthographes/grammaire j'utilise un correcteur sur le net donc, même s'il y en a quelques unes qui passent, c'est pas ce qui me stresse le plus !

Alors, si tu as un peu de temps, envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et que tu connais bien le manga, j'apprécierais ton aide ! ;) (et je travaille en google doc pour info).

* * *

Et voici une petite réclamation de la part d'un de mes personnages :

Bonjour, moi c'est Nakamura Shotaro, et vu que l'auteur ne m'a pas bien présenté et qu'elle ne veut toujours pas le faire dans l'histoire, j'ai pris les commandes, et je vais le faire à sa place.

Déjà, il faut savoir que je me trouve plutôt normal physiquement, cheveux chatains, yeux noirs, 1,84m et je combats chez les moins de 80kg. Vu que je m'entraînes beaucoup, j'ai le corps qui va avec et je reçois donc pas mal de déclaration mais, j'ai déjà une petite copine dans un autre lycée.

J'ai rencontré Yu-chan au club de boxe de mon quartier, j'avais 13 ans à l'époque (et elle 11 du coup). Ca faisait déjà 2 ans que j'étais inscrit, mais quand elle est arrivée, elle était déjà meilleure que moi. Les autres garçons aimaient pas aller s'entraîner avec elle (parce que c'était une fille), mais au final je me suis habitué et amélioré alors que les autres ont abandonné pour la plupart.

J'ai rencontré vraiment sa mère 2 ans plus tard et elle m'a entraîné à mi-temps (parce qu'elle fait un boulot qui lui prend pas mal de temps) pour la compétition. Du coup, j'ai rapidement compris pourquoi Yu-chan était forte et je l'enviais un peu aussi. J'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir m'inscrire, mes parents étant contre l'idée trouvant le sport beaucoup trop violent, alors que Yu-chan, elle partageait le truc avec sa mère.

Vu qu'on était souvent ensemble, Yu-chan et moi on s'est rapproché et c'est vrai que quand j'avais 14 ans, je l'ai embrassé, mais juste par curiosité hein ! Mais depuis, elle arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités avec elle, qu'elle me donnera sa première fois etc. Au début, je savais pas comment réagir et puis, elle changeait de sujet en rigolant donc je m'y suis fait. Yu-chan est un peu la petite soeur que je n'ai pas avec un complexe du grand frère.

Ca m'a fait bizarre quand elle a commencé à m'appeler "Sho-senpai" au lycée. Au club, elle est bien meilleure que moi, et j'avais même pensé l'appelé Yu-senpai quand j'ai rencontré sa mère, mais ça faisait trop bizarre.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions à me poser, faut pas hésiter, je suis un gentils garçon (même que Daiki-kun m'appelle le boyscout quand je suis pas là, mais je suis au courant et ça ne me choque pas ! )

 _Moi, j'ai une question ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si, par hasard, un jour prochain, ta petite soeur de coeur avait un copain ? (et un pur pervers en plus)_

Heu, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer. C'est pas évident comme question. Je pense que je serais content pour elle et peut-être aussi un peu inquiet (mais je sais pas pour lequel hihi). En tout cas, ça soulagerait ma copine, mais je pense pas que ça arrive bientôt, elle est encore un peu trop sauvage.

* * *

Voilà,

je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous avez des questions pour moi, un des personnages, juste des remarques à faire ou même si vous voulez que quelqu'un se présente, laissez une petite review !

Tous les personnages sont vivants à l'intérieur de la tête de l'auteur et il y a tellement de détails qui passe à la trappe une fois écrit que je trouve ça dommage... (allez, petit jeu, trouvez à qui le dernier "je" réfère !)

A la semaine prochaine !

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous,

merci pour vos petites reviews qui me motive (je les regarde quand j'ai une baisse de moral quand je trouve que j'écris de la m****).

Bon, aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre, qui ne ressemble pas du tout au précédent... svp, ne me haissez pas trop (ou alors mettez plein de reviews ...), l'inspiration ça part un peu dans tous les sens parfois !

Ah, et je précise, il y a un petit passage en anglais, je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, donc je l'ai pas traduit, mais si vous voulez, je pourrais le rajouter à la fin !

Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à suivre l'histoire...

Sinon, je recherche toujours une beta ! A vot' bon coeur mssieurs/dame !

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Le lendemain, le capitaine du club de boxe semblait souffrir à chaque mouvement et en y regardant de plus près, plusieurs personnes dans le lycée étaient dans le même état.

\- Tu sais, si tous les gens de ton club se mettent à marcher en canard, certaines personnes vont se demander ce que vous y faites, se moqua le basketteur.

\- J'ai trop mal pour relever la remarque là… Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, souffla péniblement le boxeur.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de ton club.

Aomine lança une grande claque dans le dos du capitaine qui fut parcouru de frissons de douleur.

\- Au moins comme ça, il y aura peut-être moins de rumeurs sur Yu-chan… Ca me fait un peu de la peine d'entendre toutes ces histoires à son sujet, même si elle est pas commode au début, elle est pas vraiment méchante… enfin, tu comprends toi ?

\- Ouais, elle est plutôt intéressante, répondit le scorer en tentant de cacher ses véritables pensées.

\- Je trouve que c'est bien que vous vous entendiez bien, elle a pas beaucoup d'amis, tu sais ! Par contre, fais gaffe, hésite pas à être direct avec elle et ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est plus maligne qu'elle en a l'air, ne te fais pas avoir. Le coup qu'elle t'a fait hier, c'était pas innocent.

\- J'ai déjà une vague idée, t'inquiète pas, conclut Aomine avec un demi-sourire.

Yuki et Daiki continuaient de se voir en cachette quand ils pouvaient. Le jeune homme attendait impatiemment les vacances pour enfin profiter de leur relation encore naissante et ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie. De nouvelles rumeurs circulaient régulièrement sur sa petite-amie au sujet de bagarre ou de sa vie de délinquante et il ne pouvait que maudire du regard les médisants. Au début de la semaine suivante, Satsuki, qui avait l'air de souffrir de garder le secret de sa mise en couple, vint le trouver l'air un peu perplexe.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qui se raconte sur Yuki-chan ?

\- Tssk, je m'en fiche, j'écoute même plus, répondit-t'il sans lui prêter grande attention.

Momoi avait l'air gêné et ne savait pas par où commencer. Son ami ne l'avait jamais vu réfléchir autant avant de parler et entra finalement dans son jeu.

\- C'est quoi ? Elle aurait envoyé quelqu'un à la morgue cette fois ?

\- Hum… en fait non, pas elle… sa mère…

\- Huuh ?

\- La rumeur dit qu'elle travaille pour des yakuzas et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle échoue à une mission, c'est Yuki-chan qui se fait battre…

\- Tsssk, c'est stupide.

\- T'es sûr qu'il y a rien de vrai ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai vu sa mère au club de Shotaro, elle est spéciale, mais c'est tout. Et le boy-scout a l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Ah, tu me rassures alors !, souffla Satsuki, … et donc, ça se passe bien avec Yuki-chan ?

\- Bah, en ce moment c'est compliqué avec les entraînements, ça ira mieux avec les vacances, dit-t'il en se grattant la tête.

La manager était soulagée de voir que son ami se sentait bien et choisit de ne plus lui parler de ce sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rumeur avait encore enflé. Dans la salle de cours des premières années, Yuki mangeait seule à son bureau tandis que Chiako était entourée d'un groupe de fille. L'humeur de la boxeuse s'était dégradée et dans ces moments-là, elle préférait être seule. Elle se sentait fatiguée à cause de son entraînement intensif et n'avait pas envie de faire l'effort d'être sympathique avec des inconnus. Malgré sa réputation, une jeune fille blonde vint se positionner devant elle.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas de ta faute si ta mère a fait des erreurs… on peut t'aider si tu veux !

Devant l'absence de réponse de Yuki, la blondinette continua.

\- Même si t'es pas tout le temps agréable, c'est pas grave. On comprend maintenant… ça doit pas être facile de vivre avec une telle femme tous les jours.

En parlant, la camarade de Yuki avait commencé à approcher sa main pour caresser les cheveux de la boxeuse.

\- La touche pas, cria Chiako paniquée qui venait de tourner la tête dans leur direction.

Mais la blonde ne put pas réagir à temps et la sportive était déjà passée à l'action.

Dans la classe des troisièmes années, l'ambiance était légère. Sakurai déjeunait avec ses deux camarades et comme d'habitude, le joueur star de son équipe goûtait allégrement le plat qu'il s'était préparé. Le téléphone du capitaine basketteur se mit à vibrer et il vit le nom de sa petite-amie s'afficher à l'écran. Surpris par cet appel, il décrocha sans attendre et le scorer en profita pour se servir davantage dans le bento sans surveillance.

Ce fut Shotaro qui remarqua en premier le changement d'humeur sur le visage du shooteur.

\- Excusez-moi… Il faut arrêter Shiroyama-san… vite, fut les mots que Ryo réussit à prononcer.

\- Huuh ?, fit Daiki ne comprenant pas la situation.

Shotaro, qui était plus concentré, réagit immédiatement et se rendit en courant dans la classe des premières années.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il vit Yuki qui soulevait par le col une de ses camarades plaquée sur le mur du fond. Chiako était derrière elle et se tenait à une distance raisonnable comme si elle avait peur de l'approcher. Elle essayait d'appeler son amie, mais celle-ci n'avait même pas l'air de l'entendre.

\- You, piece of shit, I don't want any of your pity. My mom is the greatest, she faced life in ways you can't even imagine. She's one of the most brilliant mind on Earth, she does what she loves but she sacrificed herself for my brother while teaching us to be strong and happy at the same time and she would do it again without blinking if it was required. I'm proud to be her daughter and wish I could have only half her strength. and if you think she's different it's because she's a goddamned hero so don't disrespect her.

Yuki criait et elle ponctuait ses phrases en frappant le mur à côté du visage livide de sa camarade. Shotaro fit reculer Chiako et s'approcha doucement de la boxeuse en lui parlant. Aomine arriva enfin et se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves paniqués qui regardait la scène. Le boxeur toucha finalement l'épaule de Yuki, mais celle-ci se retourna violemment en lâchant sa camarade, dévia le bras qui allait l'attraper et envoya un coup de pied frontal dans le ventre de son capitaine surpris qui fut éjecté à terre.

On pouvait lire la fureur dans le regard de la jeune fille et suite à cette action, le périmètre de sécurité s'élargit encore un peu. Seul Daiki n'avait pas reculé et les deux sportifs se regardaient. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un animal blessé, son instinct lui disait d'être prudent, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il tendit d'abord sa main ouverte vers la jeune fille comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien errant, puis il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Yuki baissa légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il posait sa paume sur la tête de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant pour la calmer, mais il préféra glisser sa main pour la poser sur la nuque de la boxeuse. Il entreprit ensuite de l'attirer hors de la salle et la jeune fille suivait ses indications transmises grâce aux légères pressions qu'effectuaient les doigts du basketteur sur son cou.

Les élèves s'écartèrent immédiatement de leur passage. Le professeur qui arrivait en urgence dans la salle de classe s'occupa d'abord de calmer les lycéens et les laissa partir sans rien dire. Daiki conduit la jeune fille dans un endroit où ils pouvaient être tranquilles, c'est-à-dire, sur le toit de l'école.

Il fit d'abord grimper Yuki sur l'échelle et la rejoignit le plus vite possible. La rage présente quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé la place aux larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille et enfin, il put la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle luttait pour respirer et il décida de la serrer plus fort pour la rassurer. Il sentait les larmes se faire absorber par sa chemise mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher prise maintenant. Il faisait beau, elle aurait le temps de sécher.

La jeune fille s'était calmée, mais elle restait accrochée aux hanches du basketteur. L'ambiance était lourde et aucun des deux sportifs n'osait bouger. Aomine sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation.

\- Elle est sympa ta culotte aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait aperçu en grimpant sur l'échelle et malgré la tension qui régnait, il continuait d'y penser. Après tout, la jeune fille savait à quel genre d'homme elle avait affaire. Et le scorer voulait lui faire penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Son idée fut couronnée de succès. Yuki le regarda d'abord les yeux écarquillés, puis commença un fou rire libérateur qui les contamina tous les deux.

Une fois calmée, la boxeuse regarda l'horizon et son visage reprit un air triste.

\- Bon, va falloir que j'y retourne, souffla-t'elle.

\- T'as le temps… viens, lui répondit Aomine en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna au sol et se coucha lui-même par terre.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc… ça s'appelle sécher les cours.

De son grand bras, il plaqua la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse. Celle-ci ne résista pas longtemps et s'installa confortablement sur ce puissant corps. Personne ne parlait, mais l'atmosphère douce indiquait qu'ils étaient tous les deux apaisés. Yuki se laissa bercer par le son régulier du battement de coeur de son petit-ami. Daiki se sentait bien et écoutait la respiration de la jeune fille posée sur lui.

Cette respiration devint de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à se transformer en un léger ronflement. Aomine se retint de rire quelques instants, mais il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller. La lycéenne s'était endormie en quelques minutes seulement. Il était content d'avoir pu la calmer et qu'elle se sente suffisamment en sécurité avec lui pour se laisser aller. Il décida donc de fermer les yeux et ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller.

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, cette sensation sortit le basketteur de son sommeil en sursautant légèrement. Ce mouvement réveilla aussi la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé de son torse. Satsuki se tenait accroupi à côté de son ami.

\- Je m'attendais pas à vous trouver comme ça, je pensais que tu aurais été plus entreprenant.

La manager glissa un sourire à son ami. Les deux dormeurs se relevèrent doucement. Yuki avait encore les yeux dans le vide et un des boutons de la chemise sur laquelle elle avait dormi s'était imprimé sur son front. Elle avait l'air perdu et Daiki la rassura en prenant simplement sa main. Momoi était touché de voir la tendresse entre ces deux personnes.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris des mouchoirs. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin..., dit-t'elle en lui tendant gentiment la pochette, … c'est bientôt la fin des cours, vous devriez aller en salle des profs, ils s'attendent à retrouver un cadavre dans l'école je crois.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe, répondit le scorer.

Satsuki allait repartir quand elle regarda, heureuse, son ami.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

Leurs regards glissèrent vers la boxeuse qui commença à se moucher bruyamment.

\- Oh ouais… trop sexy, dit-t'il sur un ton ironique.

\- Rooh, c'est bon, répliqua Yuki en levant les yeux.

\- En plus elle ronfle, indiqua-t-il à la manager.

\- Oui bah, j'étais fatiguée, c'est pas de ma faute, se justifia la boxeuse.

\- Je vous laisse, fit en riant Satsuki en quittant les lieux.

\- En plus tu m'as bavé dessus, continua le basketteur en montrant une tâche sur sa chemise.

\- Pardon pardon, j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir sur un toit moi !, reprit la boxeuse en commençant à frotter la chemise avec un mouchoir.

\- Et t'es mal coiffée…, ajouta-t'il en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux, … et t'as toujours ma chemise imprimée sur ton visage…

Ses doigts suivaient les dites traces entre les yeux et la joue du Yuki. Il attrapa légèrement la mâchoire de la boxeuse et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à partir, fit la jeune fille confuse en baissant les yeux.

\- Hors de question que je te lâche maintenant, répondit-il de sa voix grave en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Yuki était stressée et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations.

\- Je t'accompagne, fit Aomine en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Leur entrée dans la salle surprit plus d'un professeur. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés avaient l'air d'être sur toutes les bouches et certaines personnes semblaient terrifiées de les voir de si près. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur principal de la première année. Celui-ci regarda le basketteur pour lui faire comprendre de partir, mais le regard qu'il reçut en retour lui fit abandonner cette idée.

\- Shiroyama-san, votre comportement est intolérable. Vos camarades sont tous choqués. Est-ce que vous avez bien pris conscience de vos actes ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée monsieur.

\- Vous devez absolument faire vos excuses à vos camarades. Toute la classe a été perturbée cette après-midi par votre faute. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous punir ? Si je vous exclus deux jours, vous considérerez ça comme des vacances…

Le professeur continua à débiter son sermon et Daiki n'écoutait plus. Il regardait seulement Yuki qui fixait ses propres pieds. Elle semblait si honteuse qu'elle supporta les réflexions de l'enseignant sans réagir. Aomine n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris le message ..., dit-t'il en interromptant le monologue du professeur, … elle va s'excuser et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes.

Daiki toisait l'enseignant de toute sa hauteur. Il était bien plus massif que toutes les personnes dans la pièce et il savait que son statut de joueur d'élite était important aux yeux du lycée. La direction avait plusieurs fois ignoré ses actions grâce à ça et il comptait bien en profiter pour protéger sa petite-amie.

Sa manoeuvre réussit, le professeur, mal à l'aise, finit par se taire et laissa partir les deux lycéens. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de classe de la première année. Un silence de plomb s'installa dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Yuki se dirigea vers la jeune fille blonde qui avait attisé sa colère plus tôt. Elle s'inclina humblement et lui présenta ses plus plates excuses. La blonde semblait aussi surprise qu'effrayée devant cette action et elle s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Il faut aussi que je présente mes excuses à Sho-senpai…, dit-t'elle d'une petite voix.

Les deux sportifs reprirent leur périple et se rendirent dans la salle de classe des troisièmes années en se demandant si leurs camarades n'avaient pas déjà quitté les lieux. La plupart des élèves étaient partis, mais ils trouvèrent Satsuki qui discutait joyeusement avec Sakurai et Nakamura. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois quand le couple entra dans la pièce.

\- On vous attendait, fit Satsuki avec un sourire chaleureux.

Yuki s'approcha seule de Shotaro sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-t'elle avec une voix pleine de larmes.

La tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle était palpable et son capitaine, qui avait eu un regard dur au départ, s'adoucit en la regardant.

\- Pardon… je voulais pas… mais ils ont dit tellement de trucs sur maman que j'ai explosé... , sanglota la jeune fille.

\- J'ai entendu aussi… je comprends, mais ça justifie pas tes actes, répondit le boxeur sur un ton dur mais il se mit à lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter.

Aomine n'avait pas envie de voir cette scène et il détourna le regard. Shotaro surpris son attitude.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Daiki-kun… et j'espère que tu l'as correctement remercié aussi, reprit-t'il en frottant la tête de Yuki qui séchait ses larmes.

\- Oui… merci, Aomine-senpai.

\- Si tu veux me remercier, tu n'as qu'à me préparer un repas pour demain, dit-il avec son ton hautain habituel.

Quelque peu surprise par cette remarque, la jeune fille accepta sans se débattre et ils échangèrent discrètement un sourire complice. Les boxeurs et les basketteurs se séparèrent ensuite pour aller s'entraîner chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Yuki : c'est cool, comme ça il vont tous me prendre pour une psychopathe... qui ronfle et qui bave en plus ? T'avais si peur que ça que je me transforme en MarySue

Moi : bah, ça me parait logique. Tu veux que j'explique qu'en courant 10km tous les matins + un entraînement intensif 5 fois par semaine + encore un jogging le soir, c'est normal d'être à bout et de se laisser débordé par ces émotions. Et puis, le coup de MarySue, je suis pas très rassurée, tu m'as déjà fait une petite crise alors...

Yuki : Et c'est bon, c'était le soir, après une journée de boulot, j'étais fatiguée, mais promis, plus jamais je m'allongerais tranquillement le long de l'autre pervers en lui caressant mollement les cheveux.

Daiki : Hey, l'autre pervers il a été sympa su ce coup-ci, un peu de reconnaissance merde ! Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur de pas t'arracher ta petite culotte, hein ? Et pis, en plus, à chaque fois que je te vois pleurer, j'ai une put*** d'érec***.

Moi : Oui, je m'auto-censure ... dites-moi si vous trouver que c'est inutile (hihihi, plan diabolique pour avoir des reviews : enclenché)

Yuki : ça prouve bien que t'es un pervers... mais merci quand même.

Daiki : Non, mais, te mets pas à rougir, c'est encore pire pour moi ça !

Moi : C'est bon, on arrête là les enfants ! Et t'inquiète pas mon petit Daiki, dans le prochain, t'auras pas à te retenir autant !

Daiki : C'est vrai ? Je vais enfin pouvoir toucher ?

Yuki : Calme-toi pervers, je vais pas me laisser tripoter comme ça

Moi : Euh, là, Yuki marque un point

Daiki : Pfff, ça me saoule

Moi : Voilà, j'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vous pouvez même poser des questions à qui vous voulez.

Daiki : On s'en fiche, t'écris que de la merde de toute façon ! Les reviews je *********************


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayou minna ! (Bonjour tout le monde !)

Merci à MissWalker92, lys0212 et InSilent pour leur encouragement, grâce à vous, je suis un peu plus sereine (après, je crois que l'état d'esprit de la Yuki que je publie déteint un peu sur moi... et là, elle va mieux que dans le chapitre précédent).

Aujourd'hui je vous livre un petit chapitre (à peine plus de 2000 mots... :'( ...), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai un peu eu une panne d'inspiration pour cette fiction (en fait, pas une panne d'idée, mais une panne de "comment je commence mon chapitre pour dire ça") du coup, j'ai pas encore écrit grand chose... Après, j'ai eu une grosse vague d'inspiration pour faire une HS à mon histoire, que je publierais en temps et en heure !

Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance (même s'il y a des améliorations à apporter) donc si vous voulez toujours continuer à me suivre, ça va encore durer un certain temps ! :D

Et concernant le rythme de publication, je vais sortir un chapitre par semaine maintenant. Je trouve que c'est plus pratique, et comme ça, vous savez que vous aurez un chapitre tous les lundis !

Et comme les semaines précédentes, je lance un appel à une béta ! svp, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui me donne son avis franchement et qui me permette d'améliorer l'ensemble de ma fic !

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, le basketteur attendait impatiemment l'heure du déjeuner, mais les secondes semblaient s'amuser à durer pour le torturer. Entre deux cours, Shotaro engagea la conversation.

\- Je pensais pas que Yu-chan allait accepter de te faire à manger comme ça, mais ne la laisse pas se faire des idées, sinon c'est encore moi qui vais en faire les frais après.

\- Huh ?, répondit Daiki.

\- A chaque fois qu'elle en pince pour un garçon, ça finit toujours mal et du coup, après... elle me colle… enfin, t'as bien vu la dernière fois ?!

\- Huh ?

\- Yu-chan… en pleurs dans la douche! Tu l'as bien ramené chez elle cette fois-là, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai… J'y pensais plus..., mentit le basketteur en se remémorant la vision de la jeune fille ce jour-là.

\- T'es sûr que ça va toi ? T'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps et c'est encore pire aujourd'hui, signala le boxeur devant l'air pensif de son ami.

\- Ouais, ça va… Je pense… à des trucs en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Ok… J'espère que Yu-chan ne t'as rien dit de méchant hier. Elle y va pas de main-morte dans ces moments-là !

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, conclu le scorer.

Encore une heure de cours avant la pause de midi et encore une journée avant les vacances. Daiki avait l'habitude de trouver le temps long, mais là, il était pressé comme une veille de match contre un de ses anciens camarades de la génération miracle. Il avait envie de voir Yuki rien qu'un instant. Plus il passait de temps avec elle et plus il pensait à elle. Il avait l'impression de toujours ressentir de la chaleur là où elle s'était endormie la veille et il aurait voulu que ce moment ne se finisse jamais.

La sonnerie de fin de cours sonna et Daiki scruta la porte de leur salle pour ne pas manquer l'instant où sa princesse atypique arriverait. Sakurai s'approcha pour s'installer prés des deux autres sportifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryo ?, fit le basketteur sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son capitaine, d'abord surpris par cette remarque, ne savait plus où se mettre et on pouvait sentir les larmes montées.

\- Doucement, c'est toi qui à demander à Yu-chan de te préparer quelque chose, on va tous manger ensemble pour une fois !, répliqua Shotaro en prenant la défense du Sakurai.

\- Bonjour Nakamura-kun, fit une voix enjouée.

\- Bonjour Momoi-chan, tu tombes bien Daiki-kun a l'air de mauvaise humeur lança le boxeur.

\- Chiako-chan, lança Sakurai avec un grand sourire.

En tournant la tête, le scorer aperçut enfin sa petite-amie. Il se dit finalement que la voir ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, firent les deux premières années.

Chiako s'installa naturellement à côté du capitaine de basket et malheureusement pour Aomine, Shotaro guida la boxeuse pour qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui. Cette situation énervait le scorer. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt le boxeur se plaignait que la jeune fille le collait trop maintenant, il la monopolisait et lui se retrouvait en simple spectateur. Ce déjeuner qu'il avait tant attendu allait devenir une torture pour lui.

\- Aomine-senpai, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant une boîte.

Elle avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que lui, mais à priori, elle ne voulait toujours pas dévoiler leur relation à son ami. Elle déposa aussi plusieurs récipients sur les bureaux pour que tout le monde se serve et le petit groupe commença à manger.

\- Yuki-chan, c'est délicieux !, dit Satsuki.

\- T'enflammes pas Momoi-chan, c'est son père qui a cuisiné, répliqua Shotaro.

\- Huuh ?, fit Daiki en regardant sa petite-amie.

\- Oui ..., fit timidement la boxeuse, … avec l'entraînement, j'ai pas eu trop le temps hier.

\- C'est surtout que c'est catastrophique ce que tu fais, lui répliqua son capitaine.

\- Hey ! Si je veux, je peux !, dit sans réfléchir Yuki.

\- T'emballes pas, je préfère que ce soit comme ça, fit Shotaro en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de la première année.

Daiki était énervé. Voir sa petite-amie sans pouvoir la toucher lui mettait déjà les nerfs à rude épreuve, mais en plus, la voir se faire toucher par un autre que lui, il ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu frapper son camarade, mais il se reprit et quitta finalement le groupe sans dire un mot. Son attitude jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

\- Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est nerveux. C'est l'interlycée qui le met dans cet état Momoi-chan ?, demanda le boxeur.

\- Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça ..., fit Satsuki en souriant, ...Yuki-chan, tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

\- D'accord, fit la jeune fille un peu perturbée.

\- Dis-lui que je lui préparerais son repas pour demain, lança la manager à la boxeuse qui quittait la salle.

Yuki se rendit sur le toit de l'école afin d'y trouver Aomine. Il était là, couché sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas réagi en l'entendant monter et elle se savait pas par où commencer.

\- Tu boudes ? ..., demanda-t'elle innocemment, … j'ai l'habitude de m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à le pousser du bout des doigts pour avoir une réaction mais sa tentative échoua.

\- Ou alors tu fais la princesse endormie qui a besoin d'un baiser de son prince charmant.

En disant cette phrase, elle avait rapproché son visage de celui du basketteur. Il pouvait sentir quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux lui chatouillait la peau, puis leurs nez se rencontrèrent et leurs respirations se mélangèrent. Le jeune homme aimait cette proximité, mais il continuait à ne pas bouger. Effectivement, il boudait et il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort.

\- Mais, tu sais, à l'origine dans les contes, ça se passait pas comme ça, dit-t'elle en s'asseyant finalement lourdement sur le ventre du sportif.

\- Non, mais tu pourrais y aller un peu plus doucement …, cria-t'il en se relevant brusquement, … espèce de brute.

Elle lui souriait et Daiki sentit sa colère s'envoler d'un coup.

\- Tant que ça marche, fit-t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se rapprocha enfin pour lui donner le baiser qu'il avait attendu. Le basketteur enlaça Yuki dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui en se recouchant. La jeune fille avait calé sa tête sur l'épaule du basketteur et ce contact semblait les apaiser tous les deux.

\- Ca me saoules, lacha-t'il enfin.

\- Excuse-moi… mais j'ai pas envie de le dire à Sho-senpai maintenant. Demain, après les cours ça sera mieux. Aaah, et on remange ensemble demain midi, Satsuki-senpai a dit qu'elle te préparerait ton bento.

Des frissons parcoururent le basketteur. L'évocation d'un repas préparé par la manager suffisait à lui donner des hauts-le-coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, demanda la jeune fille en se relevant.

\- Satsuki et la cuisine, ça va pas ensemble, dit-t'il en grimaçant.

\- Je te le ferais ton repas, si tu veux, répliqua-t'elle en rougissant légèrement.

Agréablement surpris par cette réflexion, Daiki l'embrassa sur la joue et tenta de la ramener au sol. Elle se libéra de son étreinte facilement et s'en alla en lui indiquant qu'elle devait retourner en classe.

C'était maintenant le dernier jour avant les vacances. Comme la veille, Aomine attendait impatiemment le déjeuner, mais il était un peu plus préparé à ce qui pourrait se passer. Les trois filles arrivèrent en même temps. Satsuki câlinait Yuki qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir.

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle l'a adoptée elle-aussi, souffla Shotaro.

La manager entraîna la première année à côté du scorer et s'assit à côté d'elle. Daiki esquissa un sourire quand il comprit que la manipulation de son amie venait d'éloigner Shotaro d'eux.

\- Dai-chan, tiens, fit fièrement Momoi en déposant une boîte devant son ami.

Yuki en déposa une autre à son tour. Aomine ouvra les deux récipients sous le regard attentif de toute la tablée. Celui de Satsuki ne ressemblait à rien, mais, il s'y attendait, celui de la boxeuse était complétement noir.

\- C'est la sauce qui a coloré, se justifia-t'elle.

\- Ryo, dis-moi que tu m'as préparé quelque chose… s'il-te-plait.

Le scorer employait rarement cette formule de politesse et le capitaine de basket était surpris de l'entendre et avait commencé à tendre son propre repas à son as.

\- Tu pourrais goûter avant de te plaindre, fit Yuki en lui gifflant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Moi je vais goûter ce qu'a fait Momoi-chan, ça n'a pas l'air si mauvais que ça, dit le boxeur.

Devant cet élan de courage, Daiki prit une bouchée du repas préparé par sa petite-amie.

\- Oh, ça se mange en fait, fit-t'il surpris.

Shotaro n'avait pas eu cette chance et ce qu'il avait mangé, l'avait figé sur place. L'ambiance était plus légère que la veille et les lycéens rigolèrent ensemble. Profitant d'un moment où le boxeur regardait ailleurs, Aomine tendit la main et la posa directement sur la poitrine de la sportive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, chuchota Yuki à son voisin de table en repoussant vivement son bras.

\- J'ai mangé ton repas, il me faut une récompense… , réponda-t'il aussi doucement, … et c'est bon, il regarde pas là !, reprit-t'il en retendant la main.

La boxeuse lui attrapa le bras et commença à faire une prise dessus.

\- Yu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama Shotaro.

\- Mais c'est lui qui…

\- Ne l'embête, l'interlycée commence demain, tout le monde compte sur lui, la coupa le boxeur en se levant pour lui donner un léger coup sur la tête.

Yuki grogna tandis qu'Aomine affichait un sourire victorieux. Il scrutait le boxeur et profitait de la moindre occasion pour envoyer sa main harceler sa petite-amie qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

Leur repas fut interrompu par un groupe de jeunes filles qui chuchotait bruyamment. L'une d'elle s'approcha des sportifs.

\- Nakamura-senpai, Aomine-senpai, est-ce qu'on peut vous parler en privé ? s'il-vous-plait.

La jeune fille n'avait pas quitté des yeux la boxeuse et on pouvait lire une certaine peur dans son regard.

\- D'accord, fit humblement Shotaro qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de recevoir encore une déclaration.

\- Non, pas envie…, grogna le basketteur, … de toute façon, de ce que je vois, il y en a pas une qui correspond à mes critères, la taille minimum, c'est ça, dit-t'il en attrapant distinctement un des seins de Yuki.

La réaction se fit plus violente que ce qu'il aurait cru. D'un geste précis, la boxeuse renversa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

\- Non, mais t'aurais pu me faire mal espèce de brute, cria-t'il en se relevant.

\- C'est que j'ai loupé mon coup alors ! Et c'était quoi cette réflexion ? Quand une fille veut te faire une déclaration, tu la fermes et tu vas la voir... , cria-t'elle encore plus fort, … sois gentils pour une fois, et dis merci !, conclu-t'elle en poussant le basketteur violemment avec son pied.

Déconcerté par cette réaction, Aomine rejoignit Shotaro pour se rendre dans le couloir. Ils revinrent tous les deux quelques secondes plus tard avec chacun une lettre dans la main. Yuki regarda son petit-ami furieuse. Le boxeur rigolait devant la situation.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends être aussi poli Daiki-kun. En fait, vous vous annulez tous les deux, je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça entre vous.

Le reste du groupe, au courant de leur petit secret, finit par se joindre au rire de leur camarade.

\- Ca vous dit de sortir ensemble ce soir pour fêter les vacances ? demanda Shotaro une fois le calme revenu.

Daiki et Yuki échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient effectivement prévu de se retrouver ce soir, mais ils voulaient être seuls. Satsuki comprit la situation.

\- C'est pas possible ce soir, je te rappelle que l'interlycée commence demain et il faut que nos joueurs se reposent, fit la manager en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à son ami.

\- Ok, je comprends. On essayera de faire ça à la rentrée alors. Je compte sur vous deux pour ramener la coupe cette année, lança Shotaro plein d'entrain aux deux basketteurs.

\- Oui ..., fit timidement Sakurai en s'excusant, … cette année on va gagner, continua-t'il sur un ton beaucoup plus sûr.

La fin de la pause arriva et c'est dans la bonne humeur que chacun regagna sa salle de classe.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Satsuki : Vous avez vu, je suis bien utile dans l'histoire ! :D Je trouve que c'est rare les fictions où je suis pas une demeurée, ça me plait bien, et pis Dai-chan est plus heureux qu'avant, ça me soulage.

Daiki : ça y est, j'ai enfin pu toucher du nichon !

Satsuki : Hum... Je parlais pas forcément de ça, mais vous m'avez compris hein ?

Yuki : Pervers

Moi : au moins, il y en a au moins un de content...

Daiki : et du coup, au prochain chapitre, j'y vais ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis des semaines !

Yuki : alors là, tu rêves mon grand

Moi : Euh...

Yuki : Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible, je me laisserais pas faire comme ça

Moi : Tu sais, il le mérite un peu quand même, et s'il se passe jamais rien, je vais perdre du public moi...

Yuki : Je m'en fiche, je suis innocente moi... et je tiens à le rester encore un certain temps

Daiki : Ahahah, t'as encore une semaine la gamine, après, je te transformes en femme

Yuki : NOOOOOOONNNNNN

Moi : Faut pas exagérer non plus hein...

Yuki : Ouf...

Daiki : J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire enfler... du coup, il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Ah bah, tu verras la semaine prochaine ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à **lys0212** et **InSilent** pour leur soutien ! Grâce à vous, je me décourage pas (ou je me redonne du courage plus vite en fait pour être exacte) et je continue à écrire !

Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont commencé à suivre ma fic (il y en a eu quelques-unes cette semaine), je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous convaincre de laisser un petit mot ! :D

En ce qui concerne le chapitre de cette semaine, il est plus long que celui de la dernière fois et j'ai fait un gros effort de ré-écriture, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sinon, je fais aussi de la pub pour une autre fic : Shadows and Light (vous pouvez aussi la voir dans mes favoris).  
C'est du yaoi (oooh ? étonnant sur le fandom knb...), et ça raconte l'histoire d'un Kagami un peu (beaucoup) crédule qui se fait draguer (ils essaient plus exactement) par Aomine et Midorima ! Je compte sur vous pour soutenir notre gros cochon préféré #teamAomine ! Et bien sur, laissez des reviews d'encouragements à l'auteur (sérieux, ma fic c'est du pipi de chat à côté, alors, si vous devez choisir, choisissez l'autre !)

Et une nouvelle section dans mon intro pour que vous compreniez les petites références qu'il y a dans ce chapitre :

 **Point culture G** (pour geek bien sur) :

Il y a une référence à la série "Doctor Who", qui doit être la plus vieille série de science-fiction anglaise... C'est un univers bien barré, alors allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous pensez que ça peut vous intéresser. Il s'agit de l'histoire du "Docteur" qui est un extra-terrestre (pour faire court) qui peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace grâce au TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), autrement appelé la boîte bleue aussi, et il vit des aventures passionnantes.

Autre chose, pour les plus jeunes qui me lisent. A mon époque, c'est-à-dire avant les connexions ADSL/fibre optique et j'en passe, pour avoir internet, on devait passer par un modem 56k qui émettait un son très typique ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ça ressemble, vous pouvez trouver facilement vos réponses sur votre moteur de recherche favori !

Il y a aussi des références à des jeux vidéo de EA Sports et de Namco.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Sur ce,  
je vais finir mon blablatage en fin de chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

L'entraînement terminé, Aomine n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, retrouver Yuki et profiter d'elle un maximum avant une nouvelle séparation pour l'interlycée. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver devant l'établissement, mais Daiki avait reçu un message de la boxeuse lui indiquant qu'elle serait en retard. Il décida donc de commencer à se diriger vers l'appartement de la jeune fille. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et laisser libre cours à ses envies.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se retrouva devant sa porte. Elle venait de lui ouvrir, les cheveux mouillés comme si elle venait de sortir de sa douche.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis allée courir et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Ca va toi ?, dit-elle en commençant à s'attacher les cheveux.

Le basketteur, qui était rentré, fixait une goutte d'eau élégamment posée sur la clavicule de la jeune fille qui commença à glisser doucement vers son décolleté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé autant jalouser une goutte d'eau, mais il était heureux de voir sa petite-amie et soulagé de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Il s'approcha de Yuki et posa sa main pour sécher les dernières gouttes posées sur le cou de SA princesse.

\- Ca va, lui répondit-t-il enfin en commençant à l'embrasser.

Dés que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles ne voulaient plus se quitter. Leurs mains, irrémédiablement attirées par le corps de l'autre par une force semblable à l'attraction magnétique, glissaient tendrement sans pouvoir se décoller. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément. Daiki n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fièvre auparavant, et pourtant, il avait de l'expérience. Il avait envie de protéger Yuki du monde entier, ou plus exactement de la posséder et de ne plus jamais la libérer. Il la voulait pour lui seul, aucune raison au monde ne semblait être suffisante pour la partager et il la voulait toute entière.

Il enlaçait avec ses grands bras ce corps qui lui semblait si petit par rapport au sien, mais dont il pouvait ressentir toute la puissance. Elle ne lui résistait pas, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la garder si elle ne le voulait plus. Il n'avait pas peur de lui faire mal, au contraire, il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Par instinct, par envie ou par fougue, il n'arrivait plus à bien distinguer ces pensées à ce moment, il la coucha sur le canapé derrière eux pour la dominer un peu plus avec son corps massif.

De leurs échanges précédents, il avait déduit qu'elle n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air. D'un geste expert, il se cala entre ses cuisses et remonta doucement sa main sur l'arrière de sa cuisse pour la glisser sous son short. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour la laisser respirer tout en continuant de caresser son visage. Son instinct de prédateur voulait la croquer maintenant.

Il se redressa, sans la quitter des yeux, pour enlever son maillot, se rappelant son attitude lorsqu'elle l'avait vu torse-nu la dernière fois. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et les joues de la jeune fille en contrebas se teintèrent instantanément.

\- Attends… Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, fit la jeune fille en se reculant et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle avait le teint écarlate et n'osait plus regarder le basketteur.

\- Huuh ? Tu veux dire…, t'as jamais…, hésita le jeune homme comprenant que sa petite-amie était en fait plus innocente qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Non…, fit fermement Yuki, … si t'es là que pour ça, tu peux partir… ero-senpai.

\- Mais la dernière fois, t'as pas réagi quand j'ai mis ma main sous ton short !

\- Oui, mais on était pas tout seul, se justifia la jeune fille en rougissant un peu plus.

\- En fait, t'es qu'une allumeuse, glissa le jeune homme joueur en se rhabillant.

\- La sortie c'est par là, dit-t-elle vexée en pointant du doigt la porte sans regarder.

\- Hep, viens par là toi.

Le basketteur avait attrapé le poignet tendu et attiré la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il lui fit relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'attendrai, je suis pas un animal, lui dit-il sûr de lui puis il l'embrassa.

Il serra fort sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux brillants et il pouvait sentir son pouls rapide. Avait-elle eu si peur que ça ? Il s'en voulu d'avoir été si loin et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

\- Et appelle moi Daiki, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'elle s'était calmée.

\- D'accord... , répondit Yuki toujours collée contre l'immense torse du basketteur, … tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Pfff, je sais pas… pas envie de sortir en tout cas... T'as pas des jeux vidéo ?

\- T'as oublié où t'étais toi !? souffla-t-elle en attirant le garçon dans le couloir.

\- Chez ma petite-amie que je peux pas toucher ?, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Après un échange de regard joueur, elle s'arrêta devant une porte avec une serrure biométrique, posa son pouce dessus et ouvrit le battant.

\- C'est pour pas que les chats rentrent, dit-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de son petit-ami.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce encombrée, il y avait un écran de télévision posé sur un meuble avec des câbles partout, des coussins au sol, un bureau sur le côté où était empilé des cartes électroniques et divers outils.

\- Fais pas gaffe au bordel, c'est aussi le labo de ma mère cette pièce.

\- Elle fait quoi comme boulot ?, demanda le jeune homme perplexe.

\- Euh … version longue ou version courte ?

\- Essaie la courte.

\- Elle est magicienne…, déclara Yuki,… en fait, elle transforme des idées en objets..., continua-t-elle devant la tête incrédule de Daiki, … et on a plein de jeux et plein de consoles, une préférence ?, conclut-t-elle.

Le basketteur regarda une liste que lui tendait la jeune fille. Il feuilleta quelques pages et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

\- Oooh ! T'as "NBA Street" ? J'y jouais quand j'étais gamin !

Sans attendre plus de détails, la jeune fille s'affaira à retrouver le jeu en question, puis elle lança la console. Les deux lycéens jouèrent sans regarder le temps passé.

\- Encore gagné ! T'as aucune chance, lança Daiki.

\- Oui bah, je le connais pas ce jeu, fit Yuki avec une mine un peu boudeuse.

\- Vas-y change, je te bats au jeu de ton choix. Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi !, fit le basketteur avec un grand sourire.

\- Ca va les chevilles, pas trop enflées ?!..., répliqua la jeune fille, ...Jarvis, switch to PS1 please, continua-t-elle à haute voix en s'occupant de gérer les jeux.

L'écran changea sans autre manipulation pour afficher la cinématique d'accueil de "Tekken 3".

\- C'est trop bizarre chez toi, fit le basketteur un peu déconcerté.

\- On s'y fait..., répondit Yuki en haussant les épaules, ...enfin, je crois, j'ai jamais connu autre chose...

Après avoir choisi leur personnage, ils commencèrent à combattre.

\- Ton perso c'est un dino avec des gants de boxe qui se bat avec sa queue et qui pète ?, demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Ouais, trop classe non ?, lui répondit la jeune fille fière d'elle.

Après avoir fait quelques rounds, leur conversation reprit.

\- En fait, t'es super nulle ! ..., lâcha le jeune homme, … t'es forte dans la réalité, mais là … zero.

\- Hey, je te permets pas.

\- Ca changera rien que tu permettes ou pas, continua-t-il pour la taquiner.

Pour répondre à sa provocation, Yuki tendit la main pour appuyer sur des boutons au hasard sur la manette du sportif et ils commencèrent à se chamailler dans ces conditions. Daiki répondait volontiers aux actions de la jeune fille et sans se rappeler vraiment comment, il finit par se retrouver au-dessus d'elle à la maintenir au sol. La vision de Yuki, coincée entre ses bras, légèrement décoiffée avec une bretelle de son débardeur qui commençait à glisser le long de son épaule réveilla instantanément la force de sa jeunesse qui se fit sentir dans son pantalon.

Cette situation mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Sa partenaire ne le laissait pas indifférent, aucun doute à avoir la dessus, mais il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression.

\- Pardon, dit-t-il en regardant ses pommettes rougir à nouveau.

\- C'est pas grave, tu te retiens, c'est bien déjà, fit la jeune fille.

Comprenant très bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme, elle l'attrapa ensuite par les hanches avec ses cuisses et le retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Dans leur mouvement, une pile de jeux et autres accessoires s'effondra par terre.

\- Ca va ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il glissa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille et commença à l'embrasser pour lui donner sa réponse. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à cet instant et la mère de Yuki se trouvait sur le seuil.

\- ...Tuut… Tuuut…, bégaya-t-elle, … … …. wrap it up ( _sortez couvert_ )…, lâcha-t'elle face à la surprise de trouver sa fille dans cette position, … … ...I did not say that… Doctor, help me ( _j'ai pas dit ça… Docteur, à l'aide_ ), fiouuu huuu fiouuu huuuu…, continua-t'elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Why is mom calling the tardis ? ( _Pourquoi maman appelle le tardis ?_ ), fit un garçon en regardant dans la pièce à son tour.

Le frère de Yuki, supposa le basketteur en remarquant la clarté des yeux du jeune homme, fut d'abord surpris par la vision des deux lycéens, puis il éclata de rire avant de repartir.

\- Hum… ta mère a appelé un docteur ou j'ai mal compris ?, tenta Aomine.

\- Toute une culture à refaire, soupira enfin la jeune fille.

Daiki se sentait dépasser par la tournure des événements et il suivit sa petite-amie sans poser de questions, enfin, c'est surtout parce qu'elle semblait aussi perdue que lui dans cette situation. Ils recroisèrent la mère qui allait, a priori, courir mais elle ne dit pas un mot et continuait à bipper en les voyant.

Le couple se rendit dans une autre pièce et le garçon était en train de dessiner rapidement.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère, Romeo, fit Yuki.

\- Aomine Daiki, fit le basketteur mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, vous voulez pas vous remettre dans la même position que je croque des détails ?, dit sérieusement le garçon.

Sa soeur lui donna un coup sur la tête et commença à vouloir lui prendre son cahier quand une porte claqua.

\- What did you do to your mom ? She looks like she's trying to connect in 56k ! ( _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre mère ? On dirait qu'elle essaie de se connecter en 56k_ ), s'écria une voix grave.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Yuki, réponda Romeo en s'échappant des griffes de sa soeur.

Les lycéens se rendirent ensemble dans le couloir.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas regardé l'heure..., glissa la jeune fille en soupirant encore une fois.

Devant sa fille accompagnée, l'homme ne trouva pas les mots et resta figé pendant quelques secondes.

\- En japonais, s'il te plait, fit la sportive.

\- Shiroyama Kojiro, le père de Yuki, articula-t-il en essayant de se donner de la constance.

\- Aomine Daiki, enchanté.

Le jeune homme était peu habitué aux présentations, mais il semblait que le père de la jeune fille le soit tout autant.

\- Heu… tu joues aux jeux vidéo ?, demanda l'homme toujours dans l'entrée semblant chercher un sujet de conversation.

\- Oui, je lui ai montré ta collection, répondit tout de suite Yuki.

\- Aaah, il m'en manque encore plein, mais j'y travaille, fit Kojiro toujours mal à l'aise.

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, il s'adressa de nouveau au basketteur.

\- Tu restes manger ce soir ?

\- Ok, répondit surpris le lycéen qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

Le père se retira ensuite et Yuki attira son petit-ami dans sa chambre.

\- Bon bah, ça c'est fait …, souffla-t-elle, … ça va aller ? Ils sont un peu bizarres au début, mais … non, même après, ils restent bizarres je crois.

\- Ils ont l'air cool, fit-il en s'installant sur le lit.

Malgré les événements, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de quitter l'autre et ils profitèrent de ce moment de répis pour se câliner tendrement. Ils entendirent du passage dans le couloir mais, n'avaient pas envie de bouger.

Le chat qui avait interrompu le couple la dernière fois glissa sa tête dans la chambre en poussant, pas si doucement, la porte et les regards des lycéens se posèrent sur lui. En s'apercevant de la présence d'Aomine, le félin rebroussa chemin sans demander son reste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il refit une apparition, comme s'il était poussé et retenta de sortir de la pièce mais quelque chose avait l'air de le gêner derrière la porte.

\- Papa, c'est bon, on fait rien, cria Yuki.

Kojiro ouvrit finalement la porte et attrapa le chat avec un air indifférent.

\- Va pas les embêter toi, dit-il en quittant la pièce en s'adressant à la pauvre boule de poil orange qui n'avait, en fait, rien demandé à personne.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la jeune fille au basketteur.

\- Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète..., souffla Daiki à l'oreille de Yuki, … il doit savoir ce que j'ai en tête... et va falloir qu'on définisse ce que je peux te faire, fit-il en glissant ses mains sur le corps de la sportive.

Malgré ses joues rouges, elle souriait et ne résistait pas. Pour la tester, le basketteur fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps, en s'attardant sur sa poitrine, puis passa sous les vêtements de la jeune fille. Il la regardait attentivement pour voir la moindre de ses réactions. Elle lui fit signe que non quand il tenta de rentrer sa main sous les sous-vêtements.

Les limites définies, il commença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, la joue et le cou tout en l'empoignant doucement mais fermement avec ses puissantes mains. Il lui fit comprendre, pas très subtilement, qu'elle pouvait le toucher où elle voulait, mais il la laissa faire à son propre rythme profitant des sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité ce moment et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais accordé autant de temps à ses pseudo petites-amies précédentes.

Kojiro les appela pour leur indiquer que le dîner était prêt et ils se rendirent finalement dans la pièce de vie. La mère de Yuki était revenue, elle avait un sourire figé sur son visage et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Le repas, des boulettes de boeuf à la sauce teriyaki, commença dans le silence le plus total et c'est le patriarche qui tenta de lancer la conversation.

\- Daiki-kun, tu es aussi au lycée ?

\- Oui, je suis en troisième année à Too.

\- Maman l'a vu la semaine dernière au club, compléta Yuki.

\- Tuu ?, fit la mère, les yeux ébahis, visiblement toujours incapable d'articuler un autre son.

\- Il était juste venu après l'entraînement, il fait du basket sinon !, répondit la fille.

\- Basket…, fit légèrement France en faisant un petit geste de la main puis en quittant la table précipitamment.

\- Connexion établie, souffla la jeune fille.

Le matou roux et blanc, qui était resté gravé dans la mémoire du jeune homme, grimpa d'un saut léger sur les genoux du basketteur. En baissant les yeux vers le félin, il en remarqua un autre, plus petit et tigré gris, qui le regardait fixement depuis le sol. La surprise et l'incompréhension du scorer, toujours peu habitué à ces étranges animaux de compagnie, pouvait se lire sur son visage.

La famille réprima quelques rires et cela détendit l'atmosphère.

\- T'es son meilleur ami maintenant… Hésite pas à le pousser s'il te gêne ..., fit Yuki en poussant franchement la boule de poil pour lui faire quitter son estrade, … et attention à ton assiette.

A peine descendu, le chat refit un bond léger pour se remettre sur les larges genoux du sportif. La queue du félin vint chatouiller les narines du lycéen et celui-ci put l'entendre ronronner. Il posa sa main sur le poil étonnamment soyeux de l'animal pour essayer de manger à peu près correctement.

La femme revint à table quelques seconde plus tard, l'air beaucoup plus détendu.

\- Du basket alors, c'est bien ça, c'est pas si mal comme sport, dit-elle finalement normalement.

Le "pas si mal" résonna aux oreilles du scorer, il était habitué à Yuki qui se moquait de son sport fétiche et maintenant, il comprenait d'où ça venait. Il vit s'éloigner un peu plus l'espoir que sa belle puisse un jour vraiment apprécié le sport qui lui faisait vibrer le coeur.

\- Daiki participe aussi aux championnats nationaux, d'ailleurs, il y en a un qui commence demain, compléta sa petite-amie.

\- Tu viens pas avec nous chercher ton frère alors ?

\- Bah si… non ?, le regard de Yuki se posa successivement sur sa mère et son petit-ami.

\- L'interlycée ne se déroule pas à Tokyo ..., les interrompit le basketteur.

\- C'est où ?, demanda Kojiro.

\- Cette année, c'est à Saitama, répondit simplement le jeune homme

Pendant cette seconde d'inattention, Aomine sentit le chat sauter de ses genoux. Cette action entraîna de vives réactions chez les personnes qui l'entouraient et en posant les yeux dans son assiette, il vit qu'il lui manquait un morceau de viande. Le voleur était déjà en train de se faire réprimander et Yuki déposa un de ses morceaux dans l'assiette du basketteur.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si les réflexes surhumains qu'avaient sa petite-amie n'étaient pas tout simplement dus à son environnement. Apparemment, il fallait tout le temps être sur ses gardes sous ce toit.

\- Il changera jamais celui-là ..., se plaignit Kojiro, … et il y a un express qui passe à côté pour Saitama, tu pourras y aller Yuki, de toute façon, demain Adam risque d'être fatigué par le voyage.

Les lycéens échangèrent un regard complice. Le rendez-vous était pris.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre, et début des vacances et l'interlycée !

Louka : t'écris encore sur moi ?

Moi : Oui

Louka : Tu dis quoi ?

Moi : Bah, la vérité... que t'es trop beau bien sur !

Louka : Tu crois que les gens vont m'aimer ?

Moi : Aucun doute la-dessus ! Toutes les reviews parleront de toi !

Daiki : Quoi ? Putain, ce chat me pique ma copine, ma bouffe et maintenant mes reviews ?

Moi : On se calme, il y aura surement aussi des reviews pour toi ! Pas la peine d'être jaloux !

Daiki : C'est toi qui m'a fait être jaloux de GOUTTES D'EAU, je te rappelle.

Moi : Oui, mais Louka c'est pas pareil... regarde *attrape le gros matou qui se laisse complètement pendre*

Louka : Je t'aime... Donne-moi à manger

Moi : Et même s'il m'a mangé mon croissant cette nuit (dans une boite fermée svp), bah, quand il nous regarde comme ça... j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

Louka : Je t'aime

Daiki : Il sait dire que ça ce chat ?

Moi : Euh, bah, c'est déjà pas mal... Et pis toi, tu le dira jamais alors...

Daiki : Ca t'en sais rien ! Peut-être que ça arrivera la semaine prochaine *rougis* ou celle d'après... enfin, un jour peut-être quoi !

Moi : Oui, bah, on vérifiera déjà la semaine prochaine alors ! A+


	15. Chapter 15

Bon lundi à tous !

Pour fêter ce début de semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fiction ! (Bon, comme je publie tous les lundis, c'est pas une surprise, mais bon...).

Je remercie chaleureusement **lys0212** pour son soutien inconditionnel inestimable, mais aussi aux 2 (Oo) nouvelles revieweuses **Naheiah** et **Y Hanabi** . Chaque petit mot me fait un bien fou et me donne une pêche d'enfer ! Et un petit coucou aussi à **InSilent** car même si elle a oublié de laisser une review cette semaine (mais je lui en veut pas, je suis pas un monstre quand même !), elle m'a quand même motivée dans l'ombre !

Donc aujourd'hui, chapitre de taille standard et l'interlycée commence enfin. Personnellement, je suis moyennement satisfaite pour ce chapitre (comme souvent en fait) et j'ai refait complètement toute la partie du match de basket il y a trois jours... (si vous saviez où j'en suis dans ma fiction... huhuhuhu).

Et en parlant de basket, je suis une bille dans ce sport (ballon/bille vous avez saisi le jeu de mot pourri ?), donc, je m'excuse d'avance, mais ces chapitres ne sont pas faciles pour moi à écrire et je vais pas faire durer le truc. Peut-être que ça ira mieux pour la WinterCup, mais, j'y suis pas encore ! Toute critique constructive sera fortement appréciée si vous voulez mettre la main à la pâte !

J'espère quand même que ce j'ai fait vous plaira suffisamment pour que vous continuiez à suivre l'histoire d'Aomine et Yuki. J'aimerais vous promettre plein de choses pour la suite, mais j'ai pas envie de vous spoiler ! XD

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et c'est parti pour la lecture !

* * *

L'interlycée commençait enfin. Cette année, le premier match de l'équipe de basket de l'académie Too allait se jouer contre le lycée Yosen. Deux joueurs de la génération miracle s'affrontaient et le public était venu en masse assister au spectacle malgré que ce ne soit que le début du championnat. Yuki se retrouvait dans la foule, seule et mal à l'aise face à la densité des spectateurs.

\- Shiroyama-chan ?

Deux yeux bleus, apparus de nulle part, la fixaient.

\- Kuroko-kun ?, fit Yuki, surprise.

\- Est-ce que … ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, demanda le joueur fantôme.

\- Oui… Il y a beaucoup de monde, c'est tout.

\- Tu veux regarder le match avec nous ?, dit-il en désignant un petit groupe.

\- Oui, merci, Kuroko-kun, accepta la boxeuse en soufflant de soulagement.

La jeune fille suivit le passeur et alla s'installer avec le groupe de basketteur de Seirin. Malgré son silence, elle sentit que le match était très attendu.

\- Il y a toujours plein de monde quand deux anciens de la génération miracle se rencontrent, grinça un grand avec une tignasse rouge.

\- Oui, tu as raison Kagami-kun, lui répondit Kuroko.

\- Il a intérêt à gagner cette fois l'autre crétin..., grogna l'as de Seirin, … hum, désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il en regardant la petite-amie d'Aomine.

\- C'est rien, c'est vrai que c'est un crétin… parfois, le rassura Yuki pas très à l'aise de parler à des inconnus.

Le joueur fantôme regarda du coin de l'oeil la boxeuse, puis il sourit discrètement.

\- Je pense que ça ira pour lui, fit-t-il sur un ton confiant.

Sur le parquet, le match débuta et le silence se fit dans la salle. L'arbitre lança le ballon et les deux pivots sautèrent pour gagner sa possession. Sans surprise, Murasakibara s'empara facilement de la sphère orange et l'envoya directement dans les mains d'un de ses coéquipiers.

L'offensive violette ne se fit pas attendre et les joueurs firent rapidement tourner la balle entre les basketteurs de Yosen. L'équipe de Too réagit instantanément et Aomine réussit à intercepter le ballon avant que son ancien camarade ne mette la main dessus. Il courut vers le panier adverse suivi de tous ses coéquipiers.

Murasakibara le rattrapa et se plaça immédiatement en défense. Il réussit à réagir suffisamment rapidement pour stopper le ballon déjà lancé vers l'arceau en effectuant un saut impressionnant.

L'ancien pivot de la génération miracle était le seul dont le talent inné pouvait être comparé à celui du scorer. Il était grand, rapide et ses réflexes surhumains lui donnaient un avantage non-négligeable. Il avait commencé à s'entraîner sérieusement lui aussi après leur défaite contre Seirin deux ans plus tôt. L'équipe avait été redoutable l'an passé quand le géant violet et Himuro s'était coordonné.

Malheureusement pour eux, Yosen avait perdu ses bons éléments, en particulier le shooteur au sang-froid spécialiste des feintes, et malgré leurs efforts, les joueurs de l'académie Too était meilleur sur le plan individuel et avait surtout plus d'expériences. En effet, depuis l'arrivée des joueurs de la génération miracle au lycée, les cartes étaient redistribuées dans la métropole nippone.

La suprématie des rois avait pris fin et le titre de la meilleure équipe tokyoïte se jouait entre le lycée Shutoku, l'académie Too et le lycée Seirin permettant ainsi aux joueurs de ces équipes de s'affronter plus souvent et accumuler de l'expérience.

L'équipe d'Akita avait été redoutable l'an passé quand le géant violet et le shooteur au sang-froid jouaient ensemble, mais cette année, les deux joueurs miracles rivalisaient sur le parquet. L'as de Too pouvait enfin s'occuper uniquement de son ancien camarade laissant son équipe gérer le reste. Les anciens de Teiko se marquaient mutuellement en ne laissant aucune ouverture dans toutes leurs actions.

\- Impressionnant, Murasakibara arrive à suivre le rythme d'Aomine. T'es sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, Kuroko ?, demanda Kagami.

\- Shiroyama-chan, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Euh… Je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait le gêner ..., fit naïvement Yuki, … quand on s'entraîne, il me passe facilement… et puis, là, il fait que s'amuser.

La réflexion de la jeune fille fit réagir vivement les basketteurs autour d'elle, mais ils scrutèrent ensuite le scorer pour y remarquer qu'il jouait effectivement avec le sourire.

\- Ohé, Kuroko, tu l'avais remarqué depuis le début. C'est quoi les prévisions de Momoi ?, lança Kagami.

\- Elle m'a dit que si Shiroyama-chan était là, ils avaient 100% de chance de l'emporter.

\- Aaah, non mais c'est quoi cette prévision !?

\- Apparemment, intuition féminine, fit Tetsuya sur un ton monocorde.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir et voulut se faire toute petite, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter des yeux cette panthère hypnotisante qui courait sur le terrain.

La fin de la première mi-temps sonna et les équipes rejoignirent leur vestiaire pour la pause. Too menait légèrement au score, mais leur maigre avance ne leur permettait pas de se relâcher une seconde. Avant la reprise, Satsuki dut sortir l'as de ses pensées.

\- Dai-chan ! Les autres sont déjà repartis sur le terrain.

\- Ah ? Pardon, dit-il en se frottant le cou.

\- T'as encore rien écouté aux conseils du coach ?!

\- Non, mais ça ira, on va gagner, conclut-il se levant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Satsuki était heureuse de voir son ami dans cet état. L'an passé, il avait repris goût au basket et malgré sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, il venait s'entraîner et arrivait au match à l'heure, ou presque. Mais cette année, c'était encore différent. Il s'amusait et quand il était de bonne humeur, toute l'équipe en profitait. Il avait grandi, mûri et la manager était fière de lui.

Le troisième quart-temps commença.

\- Désolé Mine-chin, je vais devoir y aller à fond, j'ai pas envie de perdre même contre toi, fit le géant.

\- J'attends que ça, lui répondit le scorer en agrandissant un peu plus son sourire.

Le match reprit de plus belle. Utilisant le potentiel de ses membres gigantesques, Murasakibara augmenta encore sa vitesse, ses grandes mains lui permettant de toujours avoir le contrôle sur le ballon. Pendant un court instant, il prit l'avantage dans la bataille qui se déroulait, mais l'instinct animal de la panthère prit le dessus et Aomine le contra.

Le fauve était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et le ballon semblait inexorablement attiré par lui. Le géant arrivait à stopper la contre-attaque de temps en temps, mais l'écart de points se creusait inexorablement.

Le dernier quart-temps commença avec 9 points de différence. Les gradins étaient enflammés. Les spectateurs et les joueurs savaient qu'un retournement de situation pouvait encore avoir lieu et la tension qui régnait sur le parquet était palpable. Les basketteurs étaient en sueur, mais ils comptaient bien se dépasser dans les dix dernières minutes de leur affrontement pour faire gagner leur équipe.

L'as de Yosen dégageait une aura monstrueuse et tous ceux présents sur le parquet semblaient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes face à cette pression. Le seul qui osait lui tenir tête était le scorer de Too. Malgré sa taille inférieure à celle du géant, il redressait la tête et affichait un large sourire, comme si le match venait enfin de commencer pour lui, comme s'il avait attendu patiemment cette confrontation depuis l'entre-deux initial.

Yuki, dans les gradins, n'en loupait pas une miette. C'était le premier match de basket auquel elle assistait et elle était, comme le reste du public, absorbée par l'action se déroulant sur le parquet. Elle regardait uniquement Daiki, elle le trouvait étincelant et encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi, malgré son attitude, il recevait autant de déclaration et une pointe de jalousie la traversa. Elle essaya de se rassurer tant bien que mal, mais elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, l'esprit de son petit-ami était dirigé uniquement vers ses adversaires.

\- Arrgh, j'ai envie de faire un un contre un contre lui maintenant !, gémit Kagami.

Cette remarque lui valu un coup d'oeil de la boxeuse qui en profita pour lui envoyer toute sa jalousie. L'as de Seirin, surpris par cette aura, recula instinctivement en la regardant.

\- Pardon, fit Yuki en se reprenant.

\- C'est rien. Je me disais bien que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas être la copine d'Aomine. Maintenant, je comprends, fit Kagami en arborant un sourire de paix.

Peu habituée à ce genre de réaction, la jeune fille semblait perdue et elle resta bouche bée.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien louper du spectacle, continua le basketteur en frottant amicalement la tête de la boxeuse.

Celle-ci avait l'impression que ce geste revenait souvent et comme il était fait sans arrière-pensée, elle le tolérait, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le contact en général. Ses pensées l'accaparèrent encore quelques secondes, puis elle redirigea son attention sur le parquet.

Comme l'avait prévenu l'as de Seirin, les actions s'enchaînèrent. Le ballon faisait des aller-retour des deux côtés du terrain et aucun des joueurs ne semblaient vouloir lâcher le moindre point. La tension était tellement forte que Yuki en oublia de respirer pendant un instant. Est-ce que c'était ça, cette fameuse zone ? Celle que Daiki voulait dépassait ? Il y avait quelque chose de plus impressionnant encore ?

Soudain, la tension retomba, l'équilibre se brisa et le rythme du géant sembla ralentir légèrement. Aomine marqua un dernier panier et le coup de sifflet final sonna. On pouvait ressentir la joie chez les joueurs de Too et ils partagèrent ce moment entre eux. De l'autre côté du terrain, l'ambiance était lourde, les basketteurs pressant fermement leur serviette contre leur visage, mais un coup de shinai plus tard, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent face à face pour le salut final.

Les joueurs commencèrent à quitter le parquet et la foule à se disperser. Yuki aperçut son basketteur en train de scruter les gradins. Est-ce qu'il la cherchait ? Les mouvements devant elle lui rendaient la vue difficile et quand elle put à nouveau apercevoir le terrain, elle vit Daiki et Satsuki sortir de la salle.

L'équipe de Seirin était aussi partie et elle ne les avait pas suivis. La jeune fille avait envie de voir son petit-ami, mais elle ne savait pas où il était. Après avoir tourné dans les couloirs pendant 10 minutes à la recherche d'une indication sur l'emplacement des vestiaires, elle se résolut à sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un message au basketteur.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation et elle ne savait pas quoi écrire à son petit-ami. De plus, elle n'envoyait que rarement des messages en japonais et se perdait rapidement dans les touches. Elle était en train de se triturer l'esprit quand "Aomine Daiki" s'afficha à l'écran. Il était en train de l'appeler et elle se sentit un peu bête de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

\- T'es où ?, demanda impatiemment le basketteur.

\- Hum, je sais pas trop, je cherchais les vestiaires et je me suis perdue…, fit la jeune fille confuse.

\- Et t'as pas vu le grand panneau marqué vestiaire ?

\- A priori, non, sinon, je serais pas perdue, imbécile !, commença à s'énerver Yuki.

\- Dirige-toi vers la sortie, je viens te chercher, conclut Aomine en raccrochant.

La jeune fille, légèrement vexée, rebroussa chemin. Elle allait arriver devant la salle où s'était déroulé le match quand un bras s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Par là, c'est le terrain, la sortie c'est de l'autre côté, lui souffla la voix grave d'Aomine dans l'oreille.

Le contact chaud du sportif et sa surprise lui firent ravaler son énervement et ses joues s'empourprèrent sans qu'elle puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le basketteur déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et la fit pivoter.

\- Juste comme ça, tu lis quoi là ?, demanda-t-il en désignant un panneau de presque 1 mètre carré indiquant les vestiaires.

\- Heu… il était pas là tout à l'heure, dit-elle en ayant conscience de sa mauvaise foi.

\- Viens, je te montre le chemin pour la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme la tenait toujours par l'épaule et elle le suivit sans résister, un peu honteuse. Elle pouvait lire, le long du couloir, les noms des différents lycées en compétition et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant celui de l'académie Too. La plupart des joueurs étaient déjà partis mais quelques-uns discutaient encore du match qui venait de se dérouler.

\- Bravo pour votre victoire au fait, fit la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, c'était bien.

\- J'étais super impressionnée, j'ai pas vu le temps passé et pourtant, j'ai pas l'habitude. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant d'actions, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur le basket, ça a l'air bien quand tu joues.

\- Je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement, fit Aomine avec un léger sourire.

\- Me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, la boxe c'est mieux, mais … j'aime bien te regarder jouer au basket, dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens.

Le basketteur, adouci par ces compliments, n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Un millier de répliques perverses lui était venu à l'esprit, mais devant l'air candide de la jeune fille, il avait préféré ne rien dire. Il prit son sac rapidement et retourna auprès d'elle. Ils quittèrent ensuite le gymnase en direction de l'hotel où l'équipe de Too séjournait.

\- Attention, ton sac est encore ouvert, indiqua Yuki en commençant à le fermer.

Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose à l'intérieur et Daiki en comprit rapidement la raison.

\- Mai Horitaka ? C'est ça ton style, ero-senpai ?, demanda la boxeuse sur un ton sincère.

\- Oui, fit Aomine un peu confus que sa petite-amie tombe sur son magazine.

\- Ok.

\- C'est tout ? Tu dis rien de plus ?

\- Bah non... normalement on conseille au sportif de "tout" garder avant une compétition, mais tu fais comme tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas tu voudrais pas…

\- Si tu me demandes de faire les mêmes poses qu'elle tu vas le regretter, l'interrompit la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

Ayant eu effectivement envie de lui faire cette proposition, le basketteur se retint.

\- Tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ?, demanda le garçon.

\- Il y a un train express à 18h, je pensais le prendre.

\- Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. Tu veux visiter ma chambre ?, fit-il en sussurant à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de te déconcentrer, je laisse le sale boulot à Horitaka-chan, répondit-elle ironiquement.

\- Au moins, elle dit jamais non, elle !

\- C'est quand ton prochain match ?, demanda Yuki pour changer de sujet

\- Après-demain… tu viendras ? fit Aomine rougissant légèrement.

\- … Je peux venir voir tous tes matchs, si tu veux …

Yuki rougit aussi en réponse à Daiki et ils s'embrassèrent, timidement pour une fois, pour conclure leur marché. Le sportif alla déposer rapidement ces affaires et retrouva sa petite-amie qui avait préféré attendre dans le hall, par mesure de sécurité avait-elle dit. Ils profitèrent ensemble du reste de l'après-midi et le basketteur raccompagna Yuki jusque sur le quai de la gare. Les deux tourtereaux avaient du mal à se quitter, mais la boxeuse avait aussi envie de voir son frère tout juste arrivé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !

Yuki : c'est déjà pas mal...

Daiki : Je l'ai même pas tripoté cette semaine, j'espère que je me rattrape dans le prochain chapitre !

Yuki : pervers...

Moi : je vais l'enregistrer cette réplique, elle revient souvent je crois.

Daiki : mais du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, je touche ?

Moi : Bah, tu verras la semaine prochaine !

Yuki : Si vous êtes contre, dite-le dans les reviews !

Daiki : Si vous voulez que je fasse plus, dite-le aussi dans les reviews ! Ca met l'auteur de grave bonne humeur et j'en profite comme ça ! :D

* * *

Atsushi : J'ai perdu... snif

Tatsuya : C'est pas grave, c'était un beau match

Atsushi : Tu trouves ?

Tatsuya : Oui, j'en ai pas loupé une miette. Tu veux que je t'invite chez moi pour te remercier ?

Atsushi : Tu as des Nerunerunerune ?

Tatsuya : Oui, bien sur.

Atsushi : Je viens alors. Je peux rester dormir aussi ?

Tatsuya : Pas de soucis.

* * *

Moi : Au fait, avant que j'oublie, et qu'on me pose la question, Yuki, tu peux dire pourquoi tu n'es pas allée regarder le match avec les autres gens de Too ?

Yuki : C'est tous des blaireaux... sauf Chiako... mais même avec elle, j'ai pas envie d'être avec les autres...

Moi : Bon, voilà, c'est fait, au cas où vous vous seriez posé la question ! Et du coup, je vous laisse comme ça ! A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !

En premier lieu, je tiens à m'incliner humblement devant toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews à savoir dans l'ordre chronologique : **Naheiah** , **YHanabi** , **MissWalker92** , **lys0212** , **Futae** , **InSilent** et **Namazu**.  
Très sincèrement, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à vous citer alors que je suis en train de préparer le nouveau chapitre, alors, je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai reçu tous vos encouragements ! Donc, je vous remercie toutes du fond du coeur et j'aurais envie de vous dire tellement de choses que les mots ne viennent pas... (Jamais été très douée pour ça non plus...).

D'ailleurs, juste pour en rajouter une couche, j'ai eu une semaine super chargée et j'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire, mais votre soutien me permet quand même de rester super motivée.

Bref, pour vous remercier encore plus, je vous livre la suite des aventures d'Aomine et Yuki ! Comment ça vous l'attendiez ? OO

Pour information, par rapport à ce que j'avais écrit, vous allez lire l'équivalent de 2 chapitres, mais comme quand j'écris je ne fais pas attention à la longueur, il aurait été complètement indécent de vous livrer les 2 minuscules chapitres (oui, écrire du basket, c'est compliqué !) que j'avais fait donc j'ai choisi de les fusionner !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent week-end de Pâques et que vous n'avez pas trop mangé de chocolat (pas comme moi, j'ai un peu mal au ventre maintenant...).

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et maintenant, c'est parti pour la lecture ! :D

* * *

Yuki était au rendez-vous pour chacun des matchs de l'équipe de Too. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que pour la confrontation avec le lycée Yosen et la boxeuse comprit rapidement pourquoi. La domination des basketteurs de son lycée ne faisait aucun doute et les résultats en attestaient.

La raison principale était la présence du joueur de la génération miracle qui participait. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi il n'y allait pas à fond contre des équipes moins prestigieuses, mais elle le trouvait brillant à chaque match. Ce qu'elle ne savait, c'est que ce fameux joueur avait pris à coeur le compliment qu'elle lui avait fait et faisait le spectacle en pensant à elle.

Peu importait la raison pour ses coéquipiers, ils exprimaient leur joie après chaque coup de sifflet final et le coach, d'ordinaire froid, commençait à être enivré par leurs attitudes. C'est dans cet état d'esprit, sûrs d'eux et sûrs de leur as, que l'équipe de basket de l'académie Too arriva en demi-finale.

Dans cette rencontre, personne ne doutait de leur victoire. Il y avait du monde dans les gradins, mais la plupart venaient pour voir le match suivant opposant Shutoku à Kaijo dont l'issue était beaucoup plus incertaine.

Comme à son habitude ces dernières semaines, Yuki était présente, mais cette fois, elle était accompagnée de son grand frère et ils étaient ainsi sur le bord du parquet sur les places réservées aux personnes à mobilité réduite. Daiki la remarqua dés son entrée sur le terrain, mais il resta avec son équipe pour les dernières instructions de leur coach.

Dés les premières minutes du match, Too menait le jeu. Leurs adversaires, même s'il ne possédait aucun joueur de cette fameuse génération miracle, se donnaient à fond et toutes les personnes présentes sur le parquet pouvaient sentir leur motivation.

Puis l'équipe de Too se déconcentra, le rythme avait changé et il n'avait plus l'avantage. La plupart de leurs passes se faisaient intercepter et les joueurs n'arrivaient plus à se synchroniser.

Seul Aomine sortait du lot, il n'avait pas sous-estimé ses adversaires, il avait déjà eu des surprises par le passé. C'est cette attitude qui permit à l'équipe de finalement gagner la rencontre et à l'issue du match, ses coéquipiers étaient déçus et le coach tendu. Dans ces conditions, il n'avait aucune chance de remporter la finale le lendemain.

Daiki se sépara du groupe pour aller saluer sa petite-amie et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les remontrances de leur entraîneur. Il s'était senti obligé de marquer seul alors qu'il commençait seulement à s'habituer à travailler en équipe et il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui allait avec cette victoire.

\- Je te présente mon grand frère Adam, qui est là pour les vacances et il voulait te voir, fit la jeune fille.

Le basketteur ne savait pas trop comment agir avec l'inconnu et le frère de Yuki lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Une fois empoignées, les deux hommes serrèrent plus que nécessaire et aucun ne voulut plus lâcher.

\- Désolé, je ne parle pas japonais, commença le frère dans un japonais approximatif.

Il fixait Aomine de ses grands yeux bleus-verts qu'il avait aussi clair que ceux de sa soeur et affichait un sourire hypocrite. Yuki s'aperçut vite du duel qui prenait place devant elle et parla à son frère pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, mais même après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, celui-ci ne cédait rien. Une idée lui traversant l'esprit, elle les laissa en appelant Satsuki. Le français sorti alors un papier avec sa main disponible et commença à lire.

\- Si tu fais pleurer ma soeur, je reviens te voir et j'utiliserais mes cours d'anatomie pour te faire souffrir sans te tuer, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

\- Elle est suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, répondit le basketteur énervé.

\- Désolé, je ne parle pas japonais, répéta le frère de Yuki.

\- Hey !, siffla la jeune fille de retour.

Accompagnée de Satsuki, elle tenait dans sa main un magazine. Daiki le reconnut immédiatement, c'était son préféré, son livre de gravures de Mai Horitaka. Yuki leur montra une page au hasard et les regards des deux garçons étaient comme hypnotisés par le contenu.

\- Oh, ça a l'air marrant ça, fit Satsuki en attrapant la revue.

Elle s'amusa quelques instants à déplacer le magazine en se moquant des deux jeunes hommes qui le suivaient du regard comme des chiens lorgnant une récompense. Elle s'approcha finalement d'eux et tendit le recueil de photo au frère.

\- He's giving it to you _(Il vous le donne)_ , fit-elle en souriant.

\- Thank you very much _(Merci beaucoup)_ , répondit l'handicapé en lâchant enfin la main du basketteur pour s'emparer de sa nouvelle proie.

\- Huh ?, tenta de protester Aomine, mais Satsuki lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.

\- You have 5 minutes _(Vous avez 5 minutes)_ , fit en s'écartant le frère de Yuki accompagné de Satsuki.

Le couple commença à les suivre dans le couloir, mais Daiki, légèrement énervé par les événements, plaça violemment son bras pour bloquer le passage de la jeune fille.

\- Mon Mai Horitaka, gronda-t-il.

\- Désolée, fit Yuki intimidée en reculant pour se retrouver acculée au mur.

\- Tu vas devoir me faire toutes les poses qu'il y avait dedans, dit très sérieusement le jeune homme.

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Les deux sportifs firent un duel de regard et aucun ne voulait céder.

\- Par contre, si tu pouvais reculer un peu, avec la sueur c'est pas super là, reprit la boxeuse avec un air dégouté.

Aomine se rapprocha encore plus d'elle malgré ses plaintes. Il lui attrapa le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je veux mes poses, insista le jeune homme.

\- Non

Devant cette réticence, Daiki changea de tactique. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes pour la bloquer avec sa hanche, attrapa avec sa main libre celle de Yuki et commença à l'embrasser en collant son visage plein de sueur sur le sien.

\- Ca y est, t'as fini de marquer ton territoire ?, demanda la jeune fille avec dédain lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Non, grogna le basketteur.

Il étira le bras de la boxeuse pour la déséquilibrer légèrement et glissa rapidement sa main libre dans le pantalon de Yuki. Elle fut surprise par son geste et il la regarda, amusé, avec un air de défi. Pour répondre au challenge lancé, elle le laissa faire. Il en profita pour malaxer fermement la fesse sur laquelle sa paume était posée et quand il vit enfin une coloration rouge apparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Leur échange était si intense qu'ils ne virent pas les joueurs en survêtement orange passer derrière eux dans le couloir pour se rendre sur le terrain.

\- C'est chaud dis donc. Il a toujours été comme ça ton copain, Shin-chan ?, demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à cet aspect, fit le joueur aux cheveux vert sur un air hautain.

Ils dépassèrent le couple sans s'y intéresser davantage. Daiki laissa la jeune fille respirer et se détacha d'elle à contrecoeur.

\- Maintenant j'ai fini, dit le basketteur le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était décoiffée, le teint écarlate et le souffle court, mais malgré ça, elle essayait toujours d'avoir l'air fière. Aomine s'amusa de la voir dans cet état en sachant qu'il en était l'unique responsable. Ils reprirent leur chemin pour se séparer un peu plus loin, mais avant qu'ils ne se quittent, le jeune homme voulait la perturber davantage.

\- Réfléchis à une récompense si je gagne demain, susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix taquine.

\- Je vais surtout réfléchir à une punition si tu perds, lança-t-elle en essayant d'être sûre d'elle malgré son état.

\- Tant que tu penses à moi, ça me va, conclut le jeune homme en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa belle.

Il retourna enfin aux vestiaires attribués à l'équipe. Son énervement dû au match s'était calmé et le basketteur eut lui-même du mal à croire l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Quand il rejoignit finalement son équipe, Sakurai était en train d'essayer de remotiver les troupes. Bien que son discours soit convaincant en soi, son visage et ses gestes disaient l'inverse de ses mots. Au bout de 3 ans, le scorer avait appris à apprécier le shooteur et pas seulement pour ses délicieux bentos. Il avait acquis une expérience technique non-négligeable qui lui permettait de repérer rapidement les failles internes à l'équipe. Cependant, bien que faisant un bon capitaine pour maintenir la cohésion dans le groupe, sa façon de sermonner n'était pas au point.

\- Demain je pourrais pas vous sauver..., grogna l'as, ...si je perds à cause d'une bande de larve comme vous, je vous explose.

Le silence s'imposa dans la salle et le fait que le capitaine ne s'excuse pas des propos tenus par son camarade suffisait à mettre la pression nécessaire sur les joueurs.

Le lendemain, quand Yuki arriva, le deuxième quart-temps avait déjà commencé. Elle fut choquée de voir que l'équipe de Shutoku menait de 14 points et elle eut un pincement au coeur.

Sur le parquet, sa panthère semblait en cage. Un joueur avec des cheveux verts le marquait et ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Quand l'as de Too réussissait à le passer malgré tout, le numéro 10 orange le bloquait suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à son acolyte de rattraper son retard. De même, lorsque le scorer tentait une passe, elle était souvent interceptée.

Quand l'équipe de son lycée était en défense, le shooteur orange lançait la balle depuis l'autre moitié du terrain. Ses coéquipiers le laissaient seul et allaient se positionner sous l'arceau des adversaires. Aomine tentait d'arrêter ses tirs, mais il ne sautait pas suffisamment haut pour stopper les lancers en cloche de son adversaire.

A la fin de ce quart, il y avait 16 points d'écart entre les deux équipes. Yuki pouvait sentir la tension dans le public et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était partie responsable de la situation. Le couple n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir avant les matchs du basketteur, mais si pour celui-ci, il l'avait cherché dans la foule et qu'elle n'était pas là, est-ce que ça l'aurait perturbé à ce point ?

Soudainement, elle se mit à penser à la revue qu'elle lui avait volée, l'hypothèse lui semblait beaucoup plus probable et la culpabilité pris place en elle. Yuki devait au moins se l'avouer à elle-même, de toute façon, jamais elle ne le ferait à haute voix. La boxeuse lui avait enlevé le magazine un peu par jalousie, car elle savait que le jeune homme le regardait très souvent.

Avant que la rencontre ne reprenne, elle balaya autant que possible ces idées de sa tête et essaya de s'approcher du bord du parquet. Dans la salle, il y avait énormément de monde, encore plus que pour la rencontre avec le lycée Yosen, mais Yuki ravala sa peur et se fraya un chemin. Les gens autour d'elle parlaient déjà de la victoire de Shutoku, comme quoi ils auraient réussi à museler l'as de la génération miracle et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Ces remarques énervaient la boxeuse, mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents.

Elle avait enfin réussi à trouver une place devant et se demanda quel geste elle pourrait faire pour encourager son petit-ami. Elle ne trouvait pas de réponse et commença à paniquer intérieurement quand l'équipe de Too revint sur son banc à la fin de la pause. Daiki ne l'avait pas vu, peu importe si elle avait trouvé quoi faire ou pas, il semblait tellement concentré comme si son monde se limitait au parquet.

Malgré la situation, elle le trouvait beau avec son visage sérieux et se mit à rougir en le regardant. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas à cet instant, il en aurait surement profité. Les joueurs retournèrent sur le terrain et la jeune fille remarqua le scorer sourire.

\- Oha asa a prévu que ce jour serait exceptionnel pour les cancers alors que pour les vierges, c'est l'inverse. On gagnera encore aujourd'hui, fit Midorima à Aomine.

\- C'est pas un putain d'horoscope qui va décider de ça, grogna le scorer.

Too récupéra le ballon à la remise en jeu et lança une attaque éclair. Le scorer semblait prêt à réceptionner la balle, obligeant ainsi Midorima et Takao à se concentrer sur lui. Le meneur orange comprit la manigance trop tard et Too marqua un panier sans l'aide de leur as.

Les joueurs de Shutoku se mirent en place pour attaquer. Ici aussi, la stratégie des noirs avait changé et un murmure de stupéfaction traversa le public. Aomine marquait Takao, bien qu'impressioné, celui-ci tenta une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il eut pour toute réponse le sourire carnassier du prédateur. Dans cette disposition, sa vue d'aigle ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Le scorer avait des réflexes et une maitrise du ballon nettement supérieurs aux siens.

Sakurai marquait le shooteur de la génération miracle. Bien que n'ayant pas l'avantage physiquement, le capitaine n'abandonnait pas et son expérience lui permettait de distinguer bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui les signes avant-coureur des lancers de Midorima.

Leur nouvelle startégie montra ses fruits dés les premiers échanges.

L'écart de point commença à diminuer si bien qu'à la fin du troisième quart temps, la différence n'était plus que de 8 points. Malgré son attitude calme, tout le monde pouvait ressentir la rage du shooteur de la génération miracle.

Du côté de l'académie Too, les joueurs étaient tous concentrés sur leur banc à écouter les instructions de leur coach. Enfin, tous sauf l'as qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Satsuki dut le sortir de cet état quand le jeu repris. Le scorer parut s'amuser de la situation et afficha un sourire déterminé.

Les dernières 10 minutes, le jeu était enragé. Les volontés des deux joueurs miracles s'entrechoquaient et le public était subjugué. C'était exactement ce genre de spectacle que la plupart des gens étaient venus voir. Midorima écarta violemment le ballon pour empêcher Aomine de marquer et la balle fonça à une vitesse folle dans les gradins en direction de la boxeuse.

Le ballon allait arriver sur la personne assise à la droite de Yuki. Par réflexes, celle-ci tendit la main pour l'attraper, elle sentit la puissance à travers ses doigts, mais arriva à changer la direction de l'obus. Malheureusement pour elle, sa propre action la surprit et le sursaut qu'elle fit, envoya le ballon sur son visage.

\- Enfoiré de basketteur, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est quoi ce réflexe d'attraper la balle ? En plus t'oses me frapper, espèce de truc stupide, grommela-t-elle à l'intention du bout de caoutchouc dans ses mains.

\- Renvoie le ballon sur le terrain... espèce de brute, lui répondit une voix grave.

L'as de Too était venu pour récupérer la sphère orange. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement mais le joueur ne s'attarda pas. Un responsable s'approcha de Yuki pour savoir si elle allait bien et la boxeuse lui répondit si sèchement qu'il repartit aussitôt. La jeune fille rougit légèrement en se demandant si son basketteur l'avait entendu se plaindre, mais le match reprenant, elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Les dernières minutes de jeu étaient passionnantes, les deux équipes étaient au coude-à-coude. Chaque panier était contré et 8 secondes avant la fin, le lycée Shutoku avait encore un avantage de 2 points et c'était à leur tour d'attaquer.

Midorima se préparait à faire un de ses fameux shoots alors que le meneur avait encore le ballon. S'ils marquaient maintenant, c'était fini, mais les joueurs noirs devaient faire plus que bloquer ce tir, pour gagner ce match, un panier supplémentaire était nécessaire.

Takao réussit à tromper la vigilance d'Aomine pendant une courte seconde et effectua son tir précis pour placer le ballon dans les mains de son coéquipier. Le temps s'arrêta pour le scorer et il tendit la main pour l'intercepter. Il sentit le caoutchouc du bout des doigts, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Avant qu'il n'abandonne l'espoir de gagner, ses yeux se posèrent sur la trajectoire du ballon et il vit, Sakurai, terrorisé en train de s'élancer. Il ne cherchait pas à bloquer Midorima, qui était bien plus grand que lui, mais il intercepta la passe avant le moment fatidique. Le shooteur orange était déjà en l'air et il ne put qu'observer les événements du coin de l'oeil.

Le capitaine noir renvoya la balle à l'as de son équipe. Celui-ci, bien qu'épuisé, couru de l'autre côté du terrain. Contre toute attente, Midorima le poursuivit dés qu'il toucha le sol et tous les joueurs les suivirent. Aomine se retourna et lança le ballon sans préparation. Son camarade de Teiko comprit ce qui allait se passer. L'as n'avait pas visé l'arceau et le ballon vint toucher subtilement les doigts du capitaine de Too qui lança l'objet reçu bien plus rapidement que le temps de réaction de leurs adversaires.

Le ballon décrit une courbe parfaite et glissa dans le filet en même temps que la sonnerie finale.

\- Vous êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir faire des passes, fit le scorer à Midorima en affichant un sourire victorieux.

Tous les joueurs de Too se dirigèrent vers leur capitaine pour le féliciter d'avoir marqué le panier de la victoire. Yuki aurait voulu aller sur le parquet elle aussi pour partager ce moment avec son petit-ami, mais elle n'osa pas bouger de son siège. Daiki dut le ressentir, car après avoir rejoint rapidement ses coéquipiers, il la regarda et lui fit un geste pour lui demander de venir.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux se rapprochaient, les joueurs orange dépités étaient encore sur le terrain.

\- C'est la fille d'hier, je crois. Tu devrais tomber amoureux Shin-chan, apparemment, l'amour donne vraiment des ailes !, tenta de rigoler Takao, mais sa voix trahissait de légers sanglots.

\- Ton signe ?, demanda Midorima en se plaçant devant la boxeuse.

\- Hein ?, fit Yuki surprise de cette question.

\- Ton signe astrologique ?, répéta le joueur aux cheveux verts.

\- C'est un fétichiste de l'horoscope, t'occupes pas de lui, le coupa Aomine en attrapant Yuki.

\- Félicitations, dit-elle en regardant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

Midorima ne lâcha pas du regard la jeune fille.

\- Si je lui réponds, il me laisse tranquille ? demanda-t-elle sentant la pression émanant du joueur aux cheveux verts.

\- Plus vite tu lui réponds, plus vite tu pourras aller dans la chambre de ton copain, fit Takao avec un air plein de sous-entendus.

\- C'est une bonne idée de récompense ça, compléta Daiki en attirant le jeune fille vers lui.

\- Sagittaire, répondit enfin Yuki à l'attention de Midorima.

Ils regardaient le couple s'éloignait quand Takao reprit la conversation.

\- C'était un ballon de basket comme objet porte-bonheur aujourd'hui pour les sagittaires, j'ai même regretté de ne pas être né quelques jours plus tard ce matin quand je l'ai entendu. Il disait quoi sinon ?

\- Oha asa a toujours raison, fit Midorima en réprimant sa déception.

 _Oha asa  
_ _Sagittaire : aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas avoir beaucoup de chance, mais vous porterez bonheur à vos proches. Restez bien entouré._

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre

Midorima : Oha asa l'avait prévu...

Daiki : Ouais ? Et ta défaite aussi ?

Moi : Daiki, on reste humble un peu s'il te plaît.

Daiki : Pas de ma faute ! J'ai gagné l'interlycée et j'ai la fille ! :D

Yuki : Je peux partir si tu veux...

Daiki : Non... Tu ferais pas ça ?

Yuki : ... Non, pas tout de suite...

Daiki : J'aime bien quand tu rougis ! ;) Je vais pas te laisser tranquille une seule seconde maintenant que l'Interlycée est fini ! :D

Moi : Ca, je veux bien y croire.

Yuki : Moi aussi... Enfin, à part quand je serais à l'entraînement et en train de dormir et quand lui dormira.

Daiki : Ah ouais, le retour de bonnes grosses grasses mat' !

Moi : Bah voilà, Yuki, tu pourras aussi un peu te reposer !

Yuki : Oui ! Enfin, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine quoi !

Moi : Exactement ! Allez, à toutes les lectrices (s'il y a un lecteur, il peut se signaler...) je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et pour info, il y aura plein de monde dans le chapitre !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour !

On est lundi, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous livre votre chapitre ! XD

Je remercie chaleureusement **Naheiah** , **InSilent** , **Futae** , **lys0212** , **olukkalp** et **laytache** pour leur review et leur encouragement. Je me répète encore (mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ?) mais recevoir ces petits messages, c'est ultra motivant pour moi, et du coup, il se passe plein de bonnes choses pour notre petit couple ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également, même si j'ai le vague sentiment que vous me demanderez rapidement de poster le prochain (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude... huhuhu).

Alors, pour l'anecdote sur ce chapitre, j'avais en fait plein d'idées à mettre dedans, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à les organiser, et le chapitre suivant trottait déjà dans ma tête (roooh, mais, de quoi elle parle à la fin ?), ce qui n'aidait pas ma concentration. Au final, après moult relectures/modifications/ajouts, c'est un grand chapitre... mais j'espère quand même que vous arriverez à le lire correctement.

 **Point culture G :**

Je fais mention des cylons dans ce chapitre ! Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (même si j'en ai déjà parlé rapidement avant), ça fait partie de la série **Battlestar Galactica**. C'est à la base une vieille série (série et films) des années 80 (OO truc de vieux) qui a été reprise (je crois pas que ce soit vraiment un reboot) en 2004.  
Pour l'histoire, en fait les humains vivent sur 12 planètes (dont les noms ressemblent à celle de constellations bien connues) et ils utilisent des robots, appelés cylons, pour faire plein de choses. Sauf que les cylons "évoluent" et ils déclarent la guerre aux humains. Quasiment toute la population est tuée, et on suit les aventures d'un vaisseau galactique (dans l'espace donc) qui essaie de survivre malgré les attaques des cylons pour les annihiler et retrouver un endroit où vivre et implanter la race humaine.

Voilà, j'ai été un peu bavarde aujourd'hui... Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant !

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Les jours suivants, le basketteur était aux anges. Son équipe et lui avaient gagné l'interlycée et il pouvait enfin passer du temps avec sa petite-amie. Son frère aîné était rentré et sa seule contrainte était ses entraînements de préparation pour son combat le mois prochain.

Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas passé énormément de temps ensemble jusqu'à présent, le contact entre eux leur semblait naturel. Yuki passait son temps à remettre en place les mains baladeuses du sportif, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça.

\- Alors, tu me les fais ces poses pour me récompenser de ma victoire ?, demanda-t-il encore une fois alors qu'il était assis dans un café.

\- Non, fit déjà habituellement Yuki.

\- Et si je te laisse garder tes sous-vêtements ?

\- Pour la millième fois, non !

\- Allez, en plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu peux bien me faire ça pour mes 18 ans ?, insista le jeune homme.

\- Ton anniversaire ?

\- C'est à la fin du mois.

\- Aaah ? Mais faut que je te trouve un cadeau alors !, commença à paniquer la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux déjà, ça devrait pas être difficile, fit Daiki le regard lubrique.

\- Sois plus raisonnable, j'ai que 15 ans encore moi ! Espèce de vieil obsédé, lança Yuki.

\- C'est toi qui m'obsède, fit le basketteur en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Attends, on est en public, je te rappelle, dit la jeune fille en le repoussant.

\- On s'en fout, personne ne nous regarde.

\- Daiki !, le rappella à l'ordre la boxeuse.

\- C'est bon ... pffff, ce que je veux, c'est passé plus de temps seul à seul avec ma petite-amie, fit-il en arborant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Il connaissait la réaction de la jeune fille quand il lui parlait de cette manière. Elle se mettait à rougir, un petit sourire incontrôlable trônait sur sa bouche et elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux. A chaque fois que Daiki voyait cet enchaînement, il éprouvait un besoin irrépressible d'aller caresser ses lèvres et elle le laissait faire comme pour le féliciter de sa bonne conduite.

\- Je peux pas sécher mes entraînements, j'ai un programme strict à respecter. Et je suis pas certaine que tu sois prêt à sacrifier tes grasses mat' !, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Reste plus que la nuit !, répondit-il en espérant refaire rougir la jeune fille.

Sans être trop surprise de la réplique, elle le regarda très sérieusement.

\- T'es au courant que si on passe la nuit ensemble, je te laisserai rien me faire ?

\- ... Ouais, dit-il d'un ton incertain en se demandant si elle étudiait vraiment cette idée.

\- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger alors… mais, faudra que tu te contrôles, t'es sûr que ça ira ?

La discussion semblait surréaliste pour le jeune homme, il était certain que passer une nuit avec elle sans pouvoir la toucher serait une véritable torture pour lui et ce serait un miracle s'il ne tentait rien, mais aucune raison au monde ne pourrait lui faire refuser cette proposition.

\- Si j'arrive pas à me contrôler, il se passe quoi ?

\- Mon poing ira dire bonjour à ton foie, dit-elle avec son sourire bien trop joyeux.

\- Et quand tu dis que tu me laisserais rien te faire, c'est rien du tout du tout ?

\- Niet, nada, nothing, si t'as la béquille, tu te débrouilles tout seul !

\- D'accord… , fit-il en essayant de se montrer blasé, … de toute façon, j'en ai déjà couché plein des filles, c'est pas une de plus, une de moins qui va changer quelque chose.

Cette remarque lui valu une tentative de coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de la boxeuse, mais il réussit à l'anticiper et l'arrêta. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et tenta un coup de pied sous la table, mais elle toucha aussi des barreaux et fit bouger le mobilier dans un grand bruit.

\- Maintenant tout le monde nous regarde, glissa le basketteur avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

* * *

Le jour fatidique arriva. Aomine avait rendez-vous avec ses anciens camarades de Teiko pour commencer par faire quelques parties entre eux et ensuite, le reste de la bande des basketteurs talentueux se joignit à eux pour faire un pique-nique sous le soleil.

Daiki aurait bien voulu que Yuki se joigne à eux avant midi, mais elle ne voulait pas changer la tradition qu'ils avaient mise en place et elle prétexta avoir un entraînement ce matin-là. Ils s'amusèrent tous les 7 (Satsuki jouait aussi), puis ils se séparèrent momentanément pour se rafraîchir.

C'est à ce moment que le couple se retrouva. Le rendez-vous avait été donné dans le parc à côté du terrain de basket. L'as avait attrapé sa petite-amie et ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Une fois arrivée sur place, Momoi et Kuroko étaient déjà présents avec numéro deux et comme souvent, le pauvre petit passeur se faisait étouffer par la poitrine imposante de la manager.

\- Bonjour Yuki-chan, ça faisait longtemps, ça va ?

\- Oh, il est trop mignon … fit la jeune fille en se baissant pour caresser le chien, … Bonjour Satsuki-senpai, Kuroko-kun, répondit-elle enfin quand Daiki la releva.

\- Oooh, Aominecchi, tu nous présentes une de tes copines ?, fit le mannequin en arrivant.

\- Oui, une parmi d'autres, répondit le scorer en se prenant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Shiroyama Yuki, enchantée.

\- Aha aha aha, avec ta peau blanche je peux t'appeler Shirayuki-chan ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement la boxeuse un peu brusquée par l'attitude trop amicale du grand blond.

\- Aah, Shirayuki-chan, tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui si tu arrives à supporter Aominecchi. Et tu as des yeux super clairs dis-moi ? C'est de famille ? Tu es aussi à l'académie Too ? ...

A chacune de ses questions, Kise se rapprocha de Yuki qui avait lâché la main de son petit-ami pour reculer. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de la situation. Après une nouvelle question sans avoir le temps de répondre, la boxeuse se retrouva coincée par un arbre. Le mannequin s'avança encore et par les réflexes qu'elle avait affuté ses dernières années, la jeune fille esquiva en donnant un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de celui qu'elle considérait comme son agresseur. Après s'être rapidement relevé, il recommença.

\- Dis donc, tu frappes fort pour une fille ! Ca me rappelle Kasamatsu-senpai… Enfin, je suppose que c'est nécessaire pour être avec Aominecchi. Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? ..., reprit-il de plus belle.

Devant cette réaction inattendue, la jeune fille alla se réfugier derrière son petit-ami qui rigolait.

\- Il fait peur ton pote…, c'est la première fois qu'on me parle comme ça, fit-elle en se collant à Daiki.

\- Pourtant c'est le plus normal… , rigola l'as, … tu vas voir, il y en a d'autres bien plus effrayants.

\- Blanche ?, fit une voix hautaine derrière eux.

\- Lui, par exemple, je te conseille …, commença Daiki.

\- Sei-kun ? , l'interrompa Yuki.

\- Sei-kun ?, firent en coeur Aomine, Kise et Momoi.

Même l'expression de Kuroko laissait transparaître une légère surprise. Daiki rattrapa sa petite-amie de peur d'une réaction exagérée de la part de son ancien capitaine. Elle se dégagea facilement et se dirigea vers le joueur aux cheveux rouges et ils commencèrent à parler en français sous le regard ahuri des autres personnes présentes.

\- Oï, vous vous connaissez ?, fit finalement le scorer pour les rappeler à la réalité.

\- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Entre-temps, Midorima et Takao étaient arrivés, suivi de Murasakibara.

\- Il manque plus que Bakagami et la bouffe, fit Daiki en se frottant les mains.

\- Et Muro-chin aussi, il est allé l'aider à tout préparer, compléta le géant violet.

\- C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est dans une université à Tokyo, tu viens beaucoup plus facilement, fit Takao avec un ton sous-entendu.

Le teint rougissant, le géant fut sauver par l'arrivée de Kagami et Himuro transportant d'énormes sacs. Tout le monde les salua et surtout, s'empressa de décharger les victuailles.

* * *

Aomine était surpris que Yuki se soit intégrée si rapidement au groupe. Elle avait l'air de bien connaître Akashi, elle lorgnait les friandises de Murasakibara avec Satsuki et ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était sa discussion avec Midorima à propos de sa culotte fétiche qu'elle mettait pour ses combats. En ce qui concerne Kise, elle semblait toujours mal à l'aise avec son attitude, mais une fois compris qu'elle pouvait s'en servir comme punching-ball, elle le tolérait.

L'ambiance était bon enfant et tout le monde riait gaiement. Yuki se servit de numéro deux, très docile, pour montrer à l'as de Seirin les crocs dont il avait peur. Celui-ci frôla la crise cardiaque quand l'animal commença à lui mordiller la main, mais la jeune fille fit de son mieux pour le rassurer.

Cependant, les deux dunkers s'empressèrent d'aller se réfugier ensemble quand numéro deux arriva en chassant une abeille. Devant les deux gaillards de plus d'1m90 tremblants, Yuki, d'un geste sûr, chassa l'insecte et alla rassurer son petit-ami sans même se moquer. Elle fut sauvée de la tentative de remerciement bien personnel de son basketteur par Satsuki en train de crier.

\- Midorin, lâche ce ballon tout de suite, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Je pourrais lui faire perdre l'équilibre pour le faire tomber, suggéra Akashi.

\- Non ! Mukkin, essaie de l'attraper s'il te plaît, demanda la manager.

Le géant s'approcha de l'arbre et tendit la main en l'air vers une branche. Le couple aperçut alors la raison derrière les gestes des autres joueurs. Un chat, terrorisé, semblait coincer dans l'arbre. Les doigts de Murasakibara s'approchèrent de lui pour l'attraper, mais il sauta de peur sur une branche hors d'atteinte.

\- Je peux toujours l'avoir, fit sur un ton monocorde Midorima.

\- Il me semble que nous n'avons pas le choix, acquiesça le capitaine.

\- Noooooon, desespéra Momoi.

\- Ces bêtes de l'enfer ne méritent pas mieux, fit le shooteur de Shutoku.

Cette remarque lui valut des regards d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que Takao explique qu'il s'était fait griffer par un chat quand il était jeune.

\- Yuki peut peut-être faire quelque chose, intervint Aomine.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a des chats chez elle, ajouta Akashi.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'oeil mi-jaloux, mi-interrogateur de la part du scorer. Il aida sa petite-amie à grimper dans l'arbre et bien qu'ayant envie de poser des questions au capitaine de la génération miracle, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la boxeuse. Elle posait assurément ses appuis, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse chuter de cette hauteur ne le rassurait pas.

Quelques enjambées plus tard, elle se retrouva face au petit félin et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci recula encore un peu plus pour se mettre hors de portée. Ne pensant même pas à abandonner, elle prit appui pour grimper sur une branche encore plus haute.

\- Fais attention, cria Daiki qui la surveillait.

La jeune fille se retrouva finalement au-dessus du chat et l'attrapa par la peau du cou d'un geste confiant. Le petit tigre se mit à feuler et à griffer ce qui était à sa portée. Yuki se dépêcha de se rapprocher du tronc pour redescendre. Elle eut quelques difficultés, car elle devait garder le bras tendu pour ne pas se faire attaquer par le fauve en puissance.

Elle glissa en prenant appui sur la branche la plus basse, mais réussit à se rattraper maladroitement avec son bras de libre pour ralentir sa chute. Elle lâcha le chat à moins d'un mètre du sol et celui-ci s'enfuit à toutes pattes. Yuki se retrouva à genoux par terre, parcourue par un frisson de douleur.

\- Ca va ?, lui demanda Daiki légèrement inquiet.

\- Merci..., fit Satsuki en lui sautant dessus, .. oh, mais tu saignes ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Ca a de sacrées griffes ces bestioles, répondit en souriant la jeune fille.

\- Viens, je t'emmène au poste de secours, fit le scorer en l'entraîna par le bras.

\- C'est bon, c'est rien j'ai dit, continua Yuki.

\- Je t'emmène et t'as pas ton mot à dire, affirma Aomine intraitable en s'éloignant du groupe.

Les anciens de Teiko les regardèrent partir.

\- Ca fait bizarre de voir Aominecchi devenir un peu responsable.

\- Je l'ai à peine vu depuis l'interlycée, mais à chaque fois, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, fit Satsuki pensive.

\- Je savais qu'il finirait ensemble... , ajouta Akashi de son ton le plus sûr, … Je suis absolu, compléta-t-il devant le regard incrédule de ses amis.

Ils retournèrent à leur discussion précédente et Takao cherchait sans cesse à entendre de nouvelles anecdotes sur la jeunesse de son coéquipier. Le couple les retrouva après que les griffures aient été correctement désinfectées. Tout le monde s'était assis et Aomine serrait Yuki contre lui qui serrait elle-même numéro deux.

* * *

\- Tiens, ton porte-bonheur du jour... , fit Midorima en lui tendant un badge d'idole, … Takao est allé le chercher pour toi, Oha asa ne prévoit pas une bonne journée pour moi.

\- Oh, Mai-chan, merci, répondit Daiki avec un large sourire.

Les autres personnes lui présentèrent alors les cadeaux qu'ils avaient également apporter. Seul Kise restait en retrait, l'air ennuyé.

\- C'est pas grave si t'as rien, lui indiqua Aomine.

\- C'est pas ça, j'ai un super cadeau mais, je pensais pas que t'amènerais ta copine, fit-il l'air gêné.

\- C'est une revue porno, souffla Yuki.

\- Très certainement, quand on cherche un cadeau pour Daiki, c'est la première chose qui vient à l'esprit, acquiesça Akashi.

\- Et tout le monde connaît ses goûts, lança Midorima d'un ton légèrement dégouté.

\- Hey, arrêtez de me faire passer pour un pervers, cria Aomine.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça, glissa Kuroko qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner son ami malgré son ton neutre.

\- Tout le monde a l'habitude maintenant, on t'aime comme tu es, compléta Momoi.

L'ambiance était légère et Kise tendu finalement son paquet au scorer.

\- C'est une nouvelle idole qui débute. Elle a fait des photos dans le même studio que moi, je me suis dit que c'était ton style.

\- Ryota, je t'adore ..., répondit l'as de Too en feuilletant déjà les pages de son nouveau recueil, … tiens, ça c'est pas mal, continua-t-il en montrant une photo à Yuki.

Celle-ci lui asséna un petit coup de poing dans les côtes en signe de désaccord. Elle alla ensuite fouiller dans son sac et jeta nonchalamment une petite boîte à son petit-ami. Malgré son attitude désinvolte, elle avait les joues rouges et Aomine ne put que sourire devant la situation.

\- T'es pas obligé de la porter si ça te plaît pas, dit-elle.

Après avoir ouvert son paquet, Daiki en sortit une fine chaîne en or avec un petit pendentif représentant un ballon de basket.

\- J'ai pensé à toi en le voyant, c'est tout, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix en tournant la tête.

\- Merci, conclu le jeune homme en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

Il enfila directement le bijou et embrassa tendrement Yuki sur le front, puis il la réinstalla entre ses bras.

* * *

Par la suite, Midorima, voyant le scorer et l'imitateur de trop bonne humeur tourner autour de lui de manière suspecte, il demanda à Takao de l'aider à surveiller attentivement son objet fétiche du jour, une peluche de 40cm de Doreamon affublé d'un t-shirt de basket. A côté d'eux, Murasakibara déployait toute son aura pour protéger son garde-manger. En face du géant violet, se trouvait Satsuki, les yeux ronds et un air benêt sur le visage, et Yuki dont la bave s'écoulait déjà légèrement de sa bouche.

\- Non, je vous en donnerai pas, c'est pas la peine d'insister Sa-chin.

\- Juste un, pour Yuki-chan, tu peux pas la laisser comme ça, regarde !, fit la manager en pointant du doigt la boxeuse dont on pouvait presque voir l'âme sortir de son corps.

Le pivot de la génération miracle ne fut pas convaincu par cet argument et affichait toujours un visage boudeur. Soudain, une panthère de près de 90kg de muscles s'abattit lourdement sur la première année. Surprise et presque écrasée, elle réussit tout de même à se relever en utilisant toutes ses forces et deux bras bronzés la saisirent par la taille.

En relevant les yeux, Murasakibara lui tendait finalement une friandise et Momoi, à côté d'elle, se tenait le front.

\- Merci, fit la boxeuse en se saisissant de l'objet sans s'occuper du fauve qui commençait à lui grignoter l'oreille.

\- Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre des forces, lui fit le géant d'un air condescendant.

\- Dai-chan, tu pourrais te tenir un peu, cria la manager.

\- Non, c'est mon anniversaire et je fais ce que je veux..., se justifia Aomine en enlevant sa petite-amie pour l'emmener ailleurs, … Et il vaut mieux que j'en profite maintenant si je peux pas te toucher après, glissa le scorer à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

* * *

\- Au fait Blanche, vous avez travaillé sur le cylon que je vous ai offert ?, demanda Akashi par curiosité.

\- Je me fais appeler Yuki maintenant, au Japon, fais comme les japonais… sinon j'ai fait quelques routines pour lui faire faire des gestes, mais ma mère a toujours pas installé le module de commande vocale.

\- Attends, vous parlez du gros robot dans ton entrée ?, fit naïvement le scorer.

\- Le cylon, acquiesça sa petite-amie.

\- Et il bouge ?, frissonna Daiki.

\- Bah, je sais pas encore faire une vraie IA, mais si ma mère s'y mettait, il pourrait !

\- Ne sous-estime pas les cadeaux que je fais, Daiki, fit le capitaine en appuyant son regard sur le jeune homme.

\- Et comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ?, demanda enfin Aomine à qui la question brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

\- Il m'a donné des cours quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit directement Yuki.

\- Oh, je savais pas que tu faisais ça !, fit surpris le scorer en regardant son ancien capitaine.

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a demandé. Il voulait que sa mère travaille pour lui. Mais impossible de faire retenir quoi que ce soit à cette tête de linotte, compléta Akashi.

\- J'ai un peu augmenté mes notes quand même … et j'ai retenu quelques formules de politesse, se justifia Yuki.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire en quelle année à commencer l'ère Showa ?, demanda l'ex capitaine.

\- Euh …, fit en se grattant la tête la jeune fille.

\- Même moi je le sais, rigola Daiki.

\- Oui bah, j'ai pas grandi ici je te signale !, fit la boxeuse en commençant à bouder.

\- J'ai eu peur, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais une tête, souffla le scorer en chatouillant sa petite-amie pour la faire sourire.

\- Chacun son truc, on peut pas être bon partout !

\- Je te donnerai des cours si tu veux… je suis pas si mauvais que ça en histoire du Japon, fit Daiki en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, s'exaspéra Akashi devant la scène.

* * *

\- Où est passé Kuroko ? fit Kagami.

\- Et Yuki ? C'est pas possible, dès que je la lâche 2 minutes, elle s'échappe, compléta Aomine.

\- Elle jouait avec numéro deux, répondit l'as de Seirin en tremblant encore un peu.

\- Ah, je les vois, ils sont là-bas, fit Satsuki en pointant du doigt le terrain de basket.

A l'intérieur de la zone grillagée, Kuroko faisait face à quatre personnes avec des airs plus malsains les uns que les autres. Numéro deux était à ses pieds en train d'aboyer sur les inconnus.

\- Vous devriez vous excuser, vous vous êtes mal comporté, fit-il impassible comme à son habitude.

\- Hein ? Et sinon quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire minus ?

\- Moi rien, répondit-il sans les lâcher du regard.

\- Tu peux pas faire taire ton clébard !? Il me saoule à force de piailler !, gronda l'homme.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne vous aime pas, lâcha Kuroko.

L'homme en face de lui initia un coup de pied pour faire taire le chien, mais Yuki débarqua et bloqua l'attaque en attrapant numéro deux dans les bras.

\- Si tu touches au chien, je t'éclate, fit la jeune fille avec un regard intimidant.

L'agresseur recula légèrement pour s'écarter, puis, sous les regards de ses acolytes, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

\- C'est pas une fillette comme toi qui va m'impressionner… Mais on peut peut-être faire quelque chose de toi si t'es sage, ricana-t-il.

L'homme tendit la main pour attraper Yuki par la tête, mais celle-ci l'esquiva facilement.

\- Tu vas voir je vais t'enlever ton putain de regard, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Il y a besoin d'aide ici ?, fit en arrivant Aomine.

Il était suivi par le reste du groupe et devant les carrures imposantes des jeunes sportifs, le petit groupe de malfrats se firent tout petit.

\- Vous voulez qu'on règle ça au basket ou autrement ?, compléta Kise en les défiant du regard.

Ne tenant pas plus que ça au conflit, les quatre hommes quittèrent le terrain prestement.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais aider les gens ?, fit ironiquement Daiki à Yuki.

\- Non, ça c'est Kuroko-kun… Moi je m'en fiche des gens, j'ai juste protégé le chien..., répondit-elle sur un air orgueilleux en reposant numéro deux, … et je t'aurais aussi aidé, Kuroko-kun, si tu avais eu besoin.

Une fois sur le terrain de basket, l'envie de jouer était palpable chez toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Yuki. Cependant, pour faire plaisir à son basketteur préféré, elle accepta de jouer une partie. Elle et Aomine jouèrent dans la même équipe pour la première fois et ils furent eux-même surpris de se coordonner aussi bien.

La boxeuse marquait Kise et réussissait plutôt bien à défendre. Elle n'avait pas marqué de panier, mais vu le niveau des basketteurs, elle se débrouillait très bien.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de quelqu'un qui apprend le basket avec Aominecchi, tu as un style bien différent, Shirayukicchi.

\- Shira-chan si tu veux, mais arrête avec ce nom de princesse, Kise-kun… Et cchi ?

\- C'est la particule que j'ajoute au gens que je respecte, fit le mannequin en souriant.

Son attitude fasse à la boxeuse changea et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il commença à l'imiter dans son jeu. Avec sa maitrise du ballon et sa taille supérieur, Yuki ne faisait pas le poids pour lutter, mais elle tenta de le gêner un maximum. Après tout, elle s'entraînait régulièrement avec quelqu'un qui était bien meilleur qu'elle et elle n'avait jamais réussi à marquer un panier.

\- C'est épuisant de jouer comme toi, Shirayukicchi, on est bien plus réactif, mais je pourrais pas tenir 10 minutes comme ça.

\- Huh ?, fit Yuki ne comprenant rien.

\- Et elle joue tout le temps comme ça, compléta fièrement Daiki en l'attrapant l'épaule.

\- Je joue comment ?, demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

\- T'es sérieuse ?, fit Kise en rigolant.

\- Tu te déplaces sans poser les talons au sol, lui expliqua calmement Kuroko alors que le mannequin et le scorer étaient en train de se moquer d'elle à en perdre leur souffle.

\- ha, bah c'est normal ça, c'est comme ça qu'on est censé bouger… le basket c'est vraiment un sport de gonzesse !, fit Yuki qui n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque d'elle.

L'ambiance se rafraîchit instantanément. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et bien que les basketteurs avaient commencé à l'apprécier, cette remarque sur le sport qu'ils aimaient n'était pas très bien passée.

\- Dis la fillette, ajouta Daiki en plaçant une de ses mains sur la tête de Yuki.

La tension était retombée et les joueurs commencèrent à rire de la situation.

\- On adore tous le basket ici, fais attention à ce que tu dis, glissa Daiki à l'oreille de la boxeuse.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille qui semblait finalement avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Moi : Voil...

Daiki : Je veux la suite !

Moi : Voilà, je l'avais prévu...

Daiki : Non mais sérieux ! Je veux la suite.

Moi : Je crois que t'es pas le seul (enfin, si je ne me trompe pas... review ? ;) )

Yuki : Non, mais, il va rien se passer !

Daiki : Ouais, continue d'y croire... Je veux la suite !

Yuki : Non, mais la suite c'est le retour en classe ! Il se passe rien après !

Daiki : Oh, ça j'y crois pas ! Je vais te bouffer !

Yuki : ...

Moi : Et voilà, tu l'as cassé... Ca va Yuki ?

Yuki : Il va pas ma manger, hein ?

Moi : Euh...

Daiki : YESSSS

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Mais t'inquiète, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça !

Yuki : ...

Moi : Bon, bah, on verra la semaine prochaine si elle a retrouvé de la voix.

Daiki : Je vais te faire crier !

Yuki : ... *inspire fortement*

Moi : Une semaine, encore une semaine, contrôle-toi Daiki

Daiki : Ca va être dur...

Moi : Vite, on s'arrête là ! A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

déjà une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre, alors je vous livre la suite (comment ça "c'était trop long" ?... non, j'y crois pas vraiment en fait...).

Bref, en tout cas, merci à **laytache** , **olukkalp** , **Namazu** , **emilie33110,** **lys0212** , **InSilent** et **Futae** pour leur review d'encouragement. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long que les autres (presque 5000 mots OO) et j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas, mais je ne voulais pas le couper...

Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre, je ne compte pas les mots moi-même, que les prochains seront aussi un peu plus longs que ceux d'avant, mais un jour, je pense que je retournerai à la taille d'avant, donc à moins d'une demande générale (et là, je m'inclinerais, mais ça changerait aussi surement le rythme de parution), ne vous habituez pas trop à cette taille de chapitre !

En parlant de ce chapitre, il est un peu spécial, car exceptionnellement, je le passe en **rating M** ! Je ne tiens pas à choquer les âmes innocentes (il doit bien encore en rester quelques unes sur Terre), mais sachez que les lemonistes risquent certainement d'être déçu(e)s. Je le rappelle, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris et donc, tout est nouveau pour moi. Je sais que je dois m'améliorer (et peut-être qu'un jour je serais satisfaite d'un de mes textes, on sait jamais), mais je fais de mon mieux avec mes compétences. C'est pour ça que les reviews sont importantes aussi, pour que je sache ce qui plaît et plaît moins et voir les erreurs que je fais!

Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire vraiment ce que vous en pensez ! Et en particulier sur ce chapitre, pour savoir si je récidive ou pas... (plus précisément, si je dois zapper les/la autre(s) scène(s) que j'ai déjà écrite(s)...).

Sur ce, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires et je reste quand même un peu stressée... *croise les doigts*

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est moi...

Et enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, les basketteurs se séparèrent. Bien que Daiki ait passé une excellente journée, il était pressé qu'elle se termine. En effet, ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir avec sa petite-amie. Depuis leur accord, il avait imaginé la scène des milliers de fois et malgré sa promesse de ne pas la toucher, il était excité à l'idée de son corps blotti contre le sien.

Si Yuki était stressée, elle le cachait bien. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup et qu'elle jouait le rôle du chaperon rouge encore naïf, mais malgré ses appréhensions, il n'aurait raté l'occasion pour rien au monde.

Ils venaient juste de passer le seuil de son entrée quand les parents d'Aomine vinrent les accueillir le sourire aux lèvres. A la grande surprise de Yuki, ils étaient tous les deux de taille moyenne et avaient une peau claire qui contrastait avec celle de leur fils. Elle aurait voulu pointer du doigt cette différence, mais pour une fois, elle ravala ses paroles avant qu'elles ne sortent.

\- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Yuki, fit le jeune homme rougissant.

\- Enchanté, fit simplement la jeune fille sur le ton le plus humble qu'elle pouvait.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise, son coeur battait fort et elle se sentait perdue dans ce nouvel environnement. Elle se rapprocha de Daiki afin de se rassurer un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Mme Aomine.

\- Oui ..., répondit machinalement Yuki.

Elle se posa des centaines de questions dans sa tête. Est-ce que c'était une question par pure politesse ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire la conversation ? Yuki s'en voulu de ne pas savoir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être amicale, mais elle voulait quand même rester polie.

\- Et vous ?, demanda-t-elle après un temps d'attente beaucoup trop long.

\- Ca va… Hum, le repas sera prêt d'ici 30 minutes, dit la femme ne sachant pas trop comment agir devant la petite-amie de son fils mal à l'aise.

Daiki entraîna la jeune fille pour mettre fin à la situation et lui fit visiter l'appartement.

\- C'est pas aussi grand que chez toi, mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut..., dit-il en concluant la visite, … Oï, ça va ?, demanda-t-il en apercevant des larmes naissantes dans les yeux de Yuki.

\- Aaaah, c'est la première fois que je rencontre des parents, j'étais paniquée, je savais pas quoi dire… désolée… elles font quoi les autres ?

\- Les autres ?

\- Bah, les autres que t'as ramenées ? Elles parlent de quoi avec tes parents ?

\- Ah … bah, ils connaissent Satsuki depuis quasiment toujours ... et sinon, t'es la première que je présente alors … te prends pas la tête, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La boxeuse eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête et elle resta figée sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et aussi en profiter un peu, le basketteur posa sa main sur la poitrine de Yuki et commença à palper.

\- Ok, c'est bon, ça suffit, fit la jeune fille en retirant la grande main.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale le temps que le repas soit prêt et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. La conversation autour de la table fut succincte. Les parents d'Aomine posaient des questions et Yuki y répondait avec des courtes phrases en évitant du regard les interrogateurs. L'ambiance était lourde et tout le monde était mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Le repas prit rapidement fin au soulagement de tous et Daiki accompagna Yuki dans sa chambre.

A sa grande surprise, un futon avait été installé à côté du lit du basketteur.

\- C'est quoi ça ?, demanda la jeune fille.

\- Un futon, pour toi, tu veux quand même pas que je te laisse mon lit, répondit le jeune homme joueur.

\- Ah… Ok, fit le jeune fille encore sous la surprise.

\- Déçue ?, demanda taquin le basketteur.

\- Non, c'est bien, je suis fière de toi, je suis contente que tu fasses des efforts, se reprit Yuki en le félicitant.

En suivant les traditions japonaises, elle alla ensuite se laver. Elle revint dans la chambre déjà en pyjama, un simple débardeur et un mini-short et Daiki prit le temps de la détailler. Elle avait plusieurs ecchymoses se superposant sur ses tibias et quand Aomine posa les yeux dessus, elle s'empressa d'aller se couvrir les jambes avec le drap installé sur le futon.

\- Désolée, j'ai pris cher à l'entraînement ces dernières semaines, c'est pas joli à voir, dit-elle en regardant le sol.

\- Je m'en fiche, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Il posa sa main sur son visage, caressa le contour de ses yeux et quand elle le regarda, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras de la sportive et remontèrent sur sa nuque. Il tenait entre ses paumes le visage de sa petite-amie et se perdit une fois de plus dans son regard qui semblait aspirer son âme.

\- Du coup, c'est toi qui dors dans le futon et je prends le lit ?, fit Yuki en cassant l'ambiance.

\- Hors de question… , répondit immédiatement le basketteur, … je vais me laver, et si quand je reviens t'es dans mon lit… je te saute dessus… et je ferais pas dans la demi-mesure, ajouta-t-il comme une menace.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. D'un côté, il espérait retrouver Yuki dans son lit à son retour, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de brusquer les choses et il avait surtout peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler suffisamment.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Yuki était assise dans le futon en train de se masser les jambes. A la vue du large torse musclé et bronzé, elle déglutit lourdement et retint sa respiration. Content de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa petite-amie, Daiki commença à rouler des muscles pour la faire baver un peu plus.

D'un geste anodin, mais le regard coquin, il décrocha la serviette nouée pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Le teint écarlate, Yuki ferma les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Se déplaçant d'une manière féline, il alla chercher son caleçon sous son oreiller et revint se placer devant le futon.

\- T'as pas le droit de toucher, mais t'as le droit de regarder, fit-il de sa voix suave en se mettant de dos par rapport à la jeune fille.

Répondant à l'invitation malgré l'envie de se cacher, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Tous ses muscles dorsaux étaient parfaitement dessinés et son regard finit par être attiré par les fesses musclées et nues du sportif. Conscient qu'il était observé, Aomine enfila très lentement son caleçon.

Quand il se retourna pour faire face à son public, Yuki avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. S'amusant de la voir dans cet état, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, suivit les contours de son corps sans la toucher puis avança ses lèvres ouvertes comme pour l'embrasser passionnément et déposa finalement un petit bisou sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit fillette, conclut-il en éteignant la lumière et en sautant dans son lit.

Il entendit Yuki s'allongeant elle aussi sur son matelas et reprenant doucement une respiration plus régulière. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'habitude de se coucher aussi tôt, en particulier pendant les vacances et surtout avec ce niveau d'excitation qu'ils partageaient et après avoir fait semblant de dormir pendant quelques minutes, Yuki, ne tenant plus, relança la conversation.

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, c'est ce que TU veux, c'est toi qui voulait pas que je te touche !, répondit-il en accentuant son air plein de reproches.

Après encore quelques secondes qui semblaient interminables, Yuki reprit la parole.

\- Bah, juste un peu alors !

\- Non, c'est tout ou rien, fit le basketteur joueur en espérant faire réagir la jeune fille.

\- Bon, bah tant pis alors, conclut-elle en se retournant et remontant la couette.

\- Ok, viens par là, dit le jeune homme en tendant son bras pour ne pas louper l'occasion.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour ramener la jeune fille sous sa couette. Il s'empressa de la dominer avec son corps puissant et, à sa grande surprise, elle attrapa fermement ses hanches avec ses cuisses. Ils pouvaient se voir sourire mutuellement dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie et commença par lui mordiller les lèvres. Il déposa ensuite lentement un baiser sur sa joue pour la forcer à tourner la tête, puis il continua son chemin vers l'oreille, vint ensuite le cou. Il fit courir sa langue le long de la gorge de la jeune fille qui poussa un léger bruit de surprise.

Une fois qu'elle eut le souffle court et qu'il pouvait sentir la fièvre se réinstaller chez elle, il déposa sa main sur sa mâchoire pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et il s'attela doucement à mélanger leur salive. Ils ne pouvaient rien entendre d'autre que le bruit de leurs baisers et leur respiration lourde. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

Elle glissa lentement sa main sur son torse nu pour en apprécier chaque muscle et elle sentit pointer fermement les petits bouts de chair sur les pectoraux de son petit-ami. Un signe de plus de son excitation, bien que sentant sa virilité appuyée entre ses jambes, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le contact entre leurs parties intimes, bien que séparées par plusieurs couches de tissu, lui fit monter le sang à la tête et sa vision commença à se brouiller.

Elle avait chaud mais elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait les grandes mains du basketteur, qui glissaient tendrement le long de son corps et qui prenaient soin d'elle. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner complètement à ces gestes si expert qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il continuait de l'embrasser comme s'il la dégustait. Il était doux, mais ferme et semblait savoir exactement où poser ses lèvres et à quels moments pour que son coeur batte de plus en plus fort. Elle l'attendait de plus en plus impatiemment à chaque fois que ses lèvres la quittaient.

Elle sentit les doigts bronzés passés sous son débardeur pour aller caresser d'abord timidement son sein. Il passa ensuite sa paume chaude sous la courbure de sa poitrine et commença à effleurer ses phalanges sur ses tétons qui pointaient durement. Il empoigna finalement la chair fermement et tira légèrement sur le mamelon.

La jeune fille émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Aomine la regarda quelques instants, fier de lui, fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Cette interruption de baiser fit ouvrir les yeux à Yuki et elle vit son petit-ami l'observer comme s'il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Elle fut tentée de se perdre dans ce regard si profond quand son cerveau se remit en marche quelques instants.

Elle était là pour lui et pas l'inverse. C'était pour son anniversaire et malgré son manque d'expérience, elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle attrapa la main aguerrie qui massait sa poitrine et entremêla leurs doigts. Avant que son partenaire ne puisse contester ce geste, elle l'embrassa et d'un puissant coup de hanche inversa la situation.

Elle était maintenant assise à califourchon sur lui et le jeune homme, comprenant et appréciant la situation, lui adressa un sourire coquin. Elle voulait lui faire perdre la tête comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se pencha lentement pour venir coller son visage au siens et déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit les deux mains chaudes et puissantes du jeune homme lui agripper les cuisses, puis continuer leur mouvement en soulevant légèrement son short, caresser sa culotte pour enfin atterrir sur ses hanches.

Elle avait échangé leur position pour avoir plus de contrôle, mais la fougue du jeune homme n'en semblait que plus forte. Il donnait le rythme avec ses baisers et elle continuait de perdre la tête en partageant seulement sa chaleur avec lui. Elle tenta de reprendre le dessus en repoussant cette bouche qui voulait la manger à nouveau et glissa ses lèvres sur son cou.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était cambrée et sa poitrine effleura le torse-nu de son compagnon qui souffla de plaisir au moment du contact. Dans cette position, elle continua à embrasser son cou, puis descendit lentement au niveau de ses épaules. Elle appréciait ses larges muscles qu'elle trouvait rassurants et où elle aimait se blottir.

Avec sa langue, elle glissa plus bas encore et embrassa, puis mordit subtilement le torse de son partenaire. Elle sentit son muscle intime vibrer et elle comprit qu'il appréciait ce contact. Les grandes mains de basketteurs remontèrent à ses épaules et il fit glisser les bretelles de son débardeur pour dévoiler la poitrine de la jeune fille.

De ses doigts, il suivit le contour de ses seins puis commencer à les malaxer doucement avec ses paumes. Yuki arrêta ses actions sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à se laisser porter par cet appui. Elle vint poser son front sur celui de Daiki et ils partagèrent leur respiration brûlante. Elle laissa ses lèvres, puis son cou et son oreille à cette bouche qui semblait aspirer toutes les forces qu'elle avait. Le gémissement qu'elle émit la réveilla, elle était encore en train de le laisser tout faire et ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait.

Elle se releva, autant pour s'éloigner un peu de lui pour s'éclaircir les idées que pour reprendre son souffle. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en la suivant dans son mouvement. D'une main il descendit son bassin pour le coller au sien. Elle pouvait sentir son muscle fort pointant vers son entrejambe et une plus forte chaleur envahit encore son corps montant de son ventre vers sa tête.

Il la tenait fermement et elle perdait le contrôle de ses muscles les uns après les autres, incapable de lui résister, elle se laissait dévorer par ses baisers et déchiqueter par ses caresses. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'enrobait complètement avec ses grands bras et elle obéissait aux moindres de ses gestes. Il l'embrassait, lui mordait l'oreille et lui léchait la gorge.

Sous l'impulsion de ses mains, elle se cambra et elle sentit ses lèvres glissa sur ses seins. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, elle ressentait les plus petites pressions comme des feux d'artifice, ses lèvres sur sa peau, sa langue et ses dents sur ses tétons durcis, sa large main posée au creux de ses reins et son souffle chaud qui lui donnait des frissons.

Il avait gagné, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle tant que ce moment ne se finissait pas. Elle se contentait de lui passer ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, de laisser glisser ses doigts le long de son cou et de ses épaules tandis que la panthère se nourrissait d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir tellement ses émotions étaient fortes mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement sous ses assauts et profitait juste de l'instant présent sans se demander ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Le jeune homme sentait l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa petite-amie. Elle avait le souffle court, ses muscles réagissaient à la moindre de ses caresses et son bassin remuait surement inconsciemment sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il était enivré par ce spectacle et voulait lui en donner plus. Il glissa délicatement sa main sous la culotte de la jeune fille et alla chatouiller l'intimité de sa partenaire. Ce simple geste provoqua une contraction des jambes posées autour de ses hanches, il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa nuque et il entendit la surprise de la jeune fille.

Elle commença à trembler et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurler d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Perdue dans ces émotions contradictoires, elle se laissa porter par ces bras si réconfortants.

Daiki l'avait rallongée sur le lit et il la regardait. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de continuer, mais il se contrôlait. Il posa sa main chaude sur la joue de Yuki et tenta d'accrocher son regard mais la jeune fille continuait de trembler et avait du mal à récupérer son souffle. Conscient des choix qui s'offraient à lui, il décida de calmer le jeu pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il posa la couette sur le corps de son invitée et alla se vider l'esprit, entre autre chose, dans la salle de bain.

Une fois de retour, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait encore mais elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses gestes et remit correctement son pyjama. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient partagée était terminée. Il essaya à nouveau de glisser sa main sous son short, mais son geste fut arrêté avant d'atteindre sa destination. Elle avait pris sa décision et il n'avait d'autre choix que de la respecter. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le basketteur se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa main tenant fermement l'une des rondeurs de sa petite-amie endormie. Il avait chaud, et pas seulement à cause de la température extérieure, et sa jeunesse revigorée recommençait à le titiller. Il se glissa hors du lit sans la réveiller et retourna dans la salle de bain en compagnie de ses revues préférées.

Lorsqu'il revint calmé dans la chambre, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il pouvait distinguer le corps de Yuki dans ses draps. Elle avait bougé depuis son départ, la couette était écartée et l'une de ses mains s'était placée là où était celle du basketteur un peu plu tôt relevant légèrement son débardeur et laissant son ventre à découvert.

Comme pour profiter de ce moment où elle ne pourrait pas résister, le jeune homme laissa courir ses doigts près de son nombril. La jeune fille se tourna pour se mettre un peu plus sur le dos et entrouvrit subtilement les cuisses. Surpris par cette réaction, Aomine vérifia si elle dormait toujours et c'était le cas. Par curiosité, il reposa ses mains chaudes sur ce corps sans défense.

Le résultat était sans appel. La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil et ses muscles détendus appelaient à plus de caresses. Incapable de résister à cette invitation, Daiki glissa lentement sa main sous le pyjama de sa petite-amie vers son intimité et déposa ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il voulait que le réveil de sa belle soit le plus doux possible et s'y affaira à l'aide de caresses et de baisers tendres.

Ses doigts agiles étaient déjà récompensés par une chaleur humide quand la jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre la situation, il lécha sa bouche avec avidité. Yuki, l'esprit embrumé, avait l'impression que tout son corps était en coton. Elle sentait une chaleur s'insinuer à l'intérieur d'elle et son coeur battre de plus en plus fort.

Elle avait du mal à respirer et son petit-ami semblait prendre un malin plaisir à contrôler l'afflux d'air qui arrivait dans sa gorge. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains caressaient le visage et les cheveux du basketteur. Encore une fois, elle n'était que passive mais elle se sentait tellement bien sous ces gestes qu'elle profita encore de l'expérience du jeune homme.

Tout doucement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches et commença à rentrer ses doigts sous le short qui lui servait de bas de pyjama. Il dirigea ses baisers vers sa gorge, puis il continua de descendre sur le ventre nu. Il se recula légèrement pour terminer son mouvement et tira lentement sur le bout de tissu qui le gênait. Il déposa un baiser à chaque nouveau centimètre de peau découvert et la respiration de la jeune fille s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son entrejambe.

Il fit ensuite glisser le short le long de ses jambes pour lui enlever rapidement. Comme s'il avait entendu les doutes de sa petite-amie, il revint ensuite la rassurer en la dominant de tout son puissant corps. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait chaud ou froid, mais le contact avec sa peau était brûlant. En sentant sa large paume remontant le long de sa cuisse, sa prudence lui dicta de reprendre le contrôle mais elle ne maîtrisait déjà plus ses gestes et décida de lui abandonner encore cette partie.

Ne sentant aucun rejet, le jeune homme fit glisser ses baisers le long de sa gorge, croqua légèrement dans sa poitrine et dessina un chemin vers l'intimité de la jeune fille avec sa langue. Il releva ses cuisses pour les placer sur ses épaules et déposa ses larges mains sur son ventre.

En sentant la respiration du basketteur entre ses jambes, elle eut un sursaut mais les puissants bras du sportif l'avaient déjà agrippée et privée de ses mouvements. Elle était à sa merci, prête à être dévorée.

Le basketteur commença par déposer de légers baisers qui la firent vibrer plus que de raison puis il commença à faire travailler sa langue. En plus des gémissements qu'elle essayait de retenir, les seuls bruits présents dans la pièce étaient ceux de succion causés par l'action de son petit-ami. Un courant électrique traversait son corps à chaque caresse qu'elle recevait la faisant se cambrer de plus en plus.

Le jeune homme s'affairait à donner du plaisir à la jeune fille et il goûtait au nectar doux que lui offrait son intimité. Il faisait travailler toute sa bouche pour titiller son organe du désir. Il aurait voulu utiliser une de ses mains pour aller plus en profondeur, mais il devait toujours maintenir fermement le bassin de la jeune fille qui sursautait à chacun de ses assauts.

Il releva les yeux vers elle quand il arrêta d'entendre ses gémissements. Elle était en train de mordre son poing, signe supplémentaire qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête, mais il voulait qu'elle se relâche et profite uniquement du moment. Il la rejoignit pour lui susurrer de se détendre et elle l'agrippa, tremblante pour se coller à lui.

Après lui avoir donné la tendresse qu'elle recherchait, il refit glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'instant alors qu'il était si proche de la faire jouir. Il passa son bras sous ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui encore un peu. Alors que ses longs doigts glissaient autour de l'antre humide, il sentait les petites mains lui agripper la peau du dos. Il embrassa la gorge qui s'offrait à lui et se retint d'y laisser des traces de son passage quand il sentit la respiration de la jeune fille devenir chaotique.

Il approchait du but, les gémissements émis devenaient de plus en plus profonds. Il accéléra légèrement le mouvement de ses doigts et la regarda attentivement pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle.

Yuki sentit une vague d'émotions monter en elle et elle se laissa submerger. Le bras qui la soutenait, l'odeur qu'elle respirait, l'air qu'elle partageait, tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle était enivrant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage d'Aomine lui sourire. Il la laissa reprendre son souffle en lui caressant les contours de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche du bout des doigts.

Daiki semblait satisfait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, son corps était lourd, ses forces épuisées et elle sentait la chaleur la quitter. Les doigts du jeune homme attrapèrent les siens et les attirèrent dans son caleçon. En entrant sous le vêtement, elle eut l'impression de plonger sa main dans un volcan et elle sentit tressaillir la virilité du sportif.

C'était la première qu'elle touchait cet organe bien qu'il lui ait déjà fait ressentir sa présence à travers leurs vêtements et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en le sentant vibrer. La grande main qui l'avait guidé jusque-là la tenait et elle ne se sentait pas la force de se dégager. Celle qui ne voulait plus être passive quelques heures plus tôt était complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et même la petite voix dans sa tête semblait embrouillée.

Elle avait enserré le membre sous l'impulsion du basketteur qui lui faisait faire de petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Après avoir instauré un rythme, les doigts du jeune homme remontèrent en suivant son bras et glissèrent vers sa poitrine. Il attrapa la rondeur pour la malaxer, puis joua avec les petits bouts de chair pointants.

Encore une fois, la respiration de la jeune fille se retrouva saccadée. Elle sentait le genou du garçon pressant son entrejambe, sa main posée sur son sein et son souffle chaud sur son cou. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses doigts, mais tant d'idées lui passaient par la tête qu'elle avait perdu le rythme régulier qui lui avait été imposé.

La main qui s'occupait de sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et commença à caresser le contour de ses lèvres. Avec sa paume sur son menton, il contrôlait les mouvements de sa tête et la plaça afin de pouvoir mordiller l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle souffla légèrement, mouillant avec ses lèvres le pouce qui se trouvait près de sa bouche. Il se positionna complètement au-dessus d'elle en lui agrippant les cheveux puis il l'embrassa sauvagement en allant retrouver la petite main qui travailler toujours sur son membre en érection.

Il se redressa, reprenant le contrôle sur les mouvements répétitifs et profita de la vision globale qu'il avait sur le corps presque nu qui s'étendait devant lui. Son short descendu pour ne pas le gêner, il se caressa puis, d'un jet de plaisir, se libéra de son excitation sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Le souffle encore court, il se pencha pour attraper un mouchoir dans une boîte près du lit et nettoya les sécrétions qu'il avait envoyé sur le corps de Yuki. En essayant d'être rassurant, il l'embrassa et lui proposa un verre d'eau. Après son refus, il quitta la pièce pour terminer son affaire dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme avait l'endurance pour lui et l'expérience dans ces situations. Il sentait qu'il devait s'arrêter là pour le moment même s'il avait envie de continuer.

A son retour, la jeune fille rhabillée lui tournait le dos. Il voulut l'embrasser et passa sa main sur son visage déjà à moitié endormi. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Il était pourtant persuadé de lui avoir donné du plaisir et de s'être arrêté à temps. Déboussolé par cette situation, il essaya de lui demander si elle allait bien. Il eut un grognement en réponse et elle attrapa sa main et la cala sous son menton. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications, il glissa son bras sous son cou afin de pouvoir l'enlacer et la sentir se blottir contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, un coup de poing le réveilla en sursaut. Visiblement, Yuki était toute aussi surprise que lui d'avoir touché quelque chose dans son sommeil. La voyant les cheveux en bataille et les yeux perdus, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Finissant de se réveiller, elle attrapa son oreiller pour lui coller sur la tête.

Il répliqua, les yeux pétillants, en l'attrapant et la fit glisser sous lui sans qu'elle ne résiste.

\- Encore ?, demanda-t-elle en sentant sa vigueur matinale.

\- Ouais, mais celle-là c'est pas complétement de ta faute… si tu veux, on peut quand même reprendre là où on s'est arrêté cette nuit ?, dit-il de sa voix charmeuse.

\- Non, ça ira… merci, répondit-elle en détournant la tête en rougissant fortement.

L'ambiance retomba et Daiki se remit à penser aux larmes qu'il avait cru sentir plus tôt. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la jeune fille l'immobilisant complètement.

\- Tu vas m'étouffer comme ça, gémit-elle en se débattant.

Le jeune homme avait posé sa tête près de la sienne et ne disait plus rien. Quand Yuki se calma, il reprit la conversation sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Ca va ?

\- Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que mon cerveau va bientôt manquer d'oxygène ?

\- J'en ai pas fait trop cette nuit ?, continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque ironique de la sportive.

La jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas à aborder ce sujet si rapidement, fut prise de court et resta muette.

\- Je suis désolé… je pensais m'être contrôlé…, souffla le basketteur.

\- C'est pas grave, je me doutais bien que ça finirait par arriver, c'est juste que… passer de la théorie à la pratique… c'est pas évident. Excuse-moi de pas avoir été à la hauteur…

\- Huh ?, fit Daiki en relevant la tête se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Je devrais mieux m'en sortir la prochaine fois … enfin, s'il y a une prochaine fois.

Le visage de Yuki était si rouge qu'il aurait pu exploser à tout moment, mais le basketteur était plus que soulagé par les paroles qu'il avait entendues.

\- T'inquiète pas, il y a encore plein de choses que je veux te faire, fit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Ils profitèrent encore l'un de l'autre, mais la jeune fille contrôlait particulièrement où les mains du scorer pouvaient aller. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble jusqu'à l'entraînement de la boxeuse. Il se retrouvèrent tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances, sentant que leur relation était passée au stade supérieur.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Daiki : Moi ça m'a plu ! :D

Moi : Oh... ça... on s'en serait pas douté...

Daiki : Et toi ? Heureuse ? :D

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Allez, tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins, j'ai assuré non ?

Yuki : Oui, bah, ça va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

Moi : Euh... c'est pas déjà le cas ?

Yuki : Non mais... c'est pas pareil.

Moi : Un peu quand même, non ?

Daiki : Moi, je suis d'accord... je serais toujours d'accord avec l'auteur... comme ça je vais avoir droit à d'autres scènes de ce genre ! *se frotte les mains*

Yuki : Vous êtes chiants ! Bandes de pervers

Moi : Je crois pas qu'on soit les seuls en fait, vu les reviews que j'ai... (c'est pas une raison pour arrêter hein !)

Yuki : Vous êtes TOUS chiants !

Daiki : Ralala, toujours à raconter des conneries... Faut pas lui en vouloir hein !

Yuki : QUOI ?

Moi : Bon allez, avant que ça tourne à la scène de ménage, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	19. HS1 - Le commencement par Kojiro

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui comme tous les lundis... bah non... ça va pas... c'est pas ça... C'est grave ?

Bon, du coup, je vous livre quand même votre chapitre... bah non... ça va toujours pas... c'est vraiment pas ça, c'est un hors-série, pas un chapitre ! Désolée...

Je remercie quand même toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, à savoir... roulement de tambour... **lys0212** , **laytache** , **olukkalp** , **Futae** , **Namazu** , **Maxine3482** et **InSlient**. C'est grâce à vous si je prends du plaisir à écrire et que je continue mon histoire, donc, un grand merci à vous tous.

Donc, aujourd'hui, je vous propose de lire un hors-série que j'ai écrit, le premier mais pas le dernier normalement (mais ceux là, pas écrits encore). Ils parleront plus de la famille de Yuki parce que, dans ma tête tout est super clair et je voulais partager un petit peu de mon monde avec vous pour que vous compreniez ma petite héroïne un peu mieux. Si vous n'avez pas envie de le lire, ça ne gênera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire, peut-être que certains détails auront plus de sens, mais c'est tout.

Le style est complètement différent du reste de la fiction, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Je vais aussi utilisé ces HS pour tester d'autres choses du monde de l'écriture, alors, il ne faut pas se formaliser.

En ce qui concerne le contenu de ce HS, il s'agit de la rencontre entre les parents de Yuki, du point de vue de son papa.

Voilà,

Bon, je vais pas trop m'étendre parce que... je suis vannée là...

Donc, même pas de disclaimer, tout est de moi, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Carte d'identité :  
** **Nom** : Shiroyama  
 **Prénom :** Kojiro  
 **Date de naissance :** 18 Février  
 **Nationalité** : japonaise  
 **Signe astrologique** : Verseau  
 **Groupe Sanguin** : O

* * *

Bonjour, je suis Shiroyama Kojiro. A la base, je suis un japonais tout ce qu'il y a de plus standard, mais, malheureusement ou heureusement suivant le point de vue, j'ai rencontré une personne qui a changé ma vie et je vais vous raconter comment c'est arrivé.

C'était il y a presque 20 ans maintenant, je venais de prendre un poste de directeur de service dans mon entreprise. J'avais seulement 35 ans et je faisais partie des plus jeunes. Je n'étais pas un prodige, mais je m'appliquais soigneusement à faire mon travail.

C'était plutôt facile, mes parents étaient en bonne santé et j'avais une petite-amie tout à fait agréable qui me préparait de bons petits plats tous les jours. Je n'étais toujours pas marié pour le plus grand déplaisir de ma mère qui me demandait sans cesse quand elle allait enfin devenir grand-mère.

La vie semblait toute tracée pour moi à cette époque. Le chemin qu'elle m'indiquait ne me faisait pas plus envie que ça, mais je me laissais porter, sans vraiment décider, sans savoir que tout allait changer pour moi.

Peu de temps après ma prise de fonction, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un décès dans l'une de nos filiales en France. La personne décédée faisait partie de l'équipe chargée de développer l'intelligence de notre futur produit phare.

Comme je devais aller me présenter aux différentes équipes, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour aller présenter mes condoléances et surtout pour savoir les implications que cet évènement aurait sur nos plannings, ce n'est pas que je sois sans-coeur, mais le travail est important quand même.

C'était la première fois que j'allais dans ce pays qui fait rêver beaucoup de mes compatriotes. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà fait quelques voyages, mais aucun pays ne m'attiraient vraiment. Le Japon est et restera mon unique patrie, c'est le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi. Les coutumes étrangères me mettent mal à l'aise et le comportement des étrangers me révulse complètement.

La France n'est pas différente. Rien que sur le trajet entre l'aéroport et la ville où notre filiale est implantée, on pouvait voir que la ville de Paris est grise et sale. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer que ce soit cette fameuse ville de l'amour.

J'arrivais enfin aux bâtiments de notre entreprise. Après m'avoir accueilli, on me présente au comité de direction locale. Je parle un anglais correct pour un japonais, mais les français ont quand même l'air d'avoir du mal à me comprendre. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être si élevé dans la hiérarchie et les personnes présentes ont définitivement bien plus de charisme et d'expérience que moi.

Je demande enfin à parler au responsable de l'équipe qui a perdu l'un de ses employés. Après lui avoir présenté poliment mes condoléances, j'enchaîne rapidement les questions pour savoir si on pourra tout de même sortir le produit dans les temps. Je ne suis pas inhumain, mais nous avons un planning à respecter.

On m'explique alors que la personne décédée était en charge du développement du fameux module. Je voyais déjà mon monde s'écrouler. Si ce projet avait du retard, alors que je venais d'accéder à la direction, je sentais les reproches afflués et je me voyais déjà dans l'obligation de démissionner. Aucune erreur n'est permise et je sens le stress monter en moi.

Je cherche à mettre la pression au responsable en face de moi, mais c'est décidément beaucoup plus dur à faire qu'à dire. Comme pour me rassurer, il commence à me présenter rapidement à son équipe. Tout le monde a l'air de travailler sur son ordinateur, mais je peux voir des sourires s'échanger entre les collègues. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se moque de moi et ce n'est pas agréable.

Le responsable a l'air de chercher quelqu'un et demande aux personnes alentours. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent et ça me met un peu plus la pression. On sort de la pièce pour se retrouver devant une machine à café. Plusieurs personnes sont en train de rigoler quand on arrive et notre arrivée ne changea pas d'un poil leur attitude. Décidément, les français sont bien impolis, jamais une chose comme cela n'aurait lieu au Japon.

Le chef d'équipe a quand même l'air gêné et je montre mon mécontentement. Il se décide à sortir son téléphone pour appeler la personne recherchée. Franchement, si elle ne travaille pas, je vois mal comment je pourrais être rassuré. Je continue de suivre le responsable qui retourne dans son bureau. Je me vois déjà en train de rechercher un autre travail. C'est une vraie catastrophe.

Une femme arrive dans le bureau, habillée en jean/T-shirt, encore une autre différence avec mon pays. Personne n'oserait aller travailler dans une telle tenue, ils ne font vraiment rien pour me rassurer ici. Persuadé que c'est une assistante, je ne la regarde même pas, en plus, son T-shirt un peu trop moulant me met mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous présente France, c'est elle qui va reprendre le développement du module, indiqua le responsable.

\- Haijimemashite, dit-elle.

Surpris qu'elle parle japonais, je lui en fais la remarque, en japonais. Elle m'interrompt rapidement pour m'indiquer qu'elle ne connaît que quelques mots. Je vais devoir reprendre la conversation en anglais, même si je commence à en avoir l'habitude, cela me stresse un peu plus. Elle sourit, elle a un sourire amical, mais je suis son patron. Je veux des résultats pour mon projet alors, je lui mets la pression tant bien que mal.

Les français ont l'air blasé et j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être respecté. Je me sens décidément mieux au Japon. J'ai envie de rentrer, auprès de ma petite-amie, auprès de mes parents, qu'ils me félicitent pour mon travail et que je leur explique que la France n'est qu'un pays comme un autre.

Sentant mon énervement, la française me propose de m'expliquer plus en détails les problèmes. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'on commence à me prendre au sérieux. Le responsable indique qu'il ne peut pas venir, une autre réunion l'attend et il commence à discuter entre eux, dans cette langue incompréhensible. Elle sort de la pièce, n'ayant eu aucune indication, je la suis.

Elle prend son ordinateur et discute avec ses collègues. Ils rigolent, elle ne paraît vraiment pas pressée. Cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Ce projet est vital pour mon avenir et elle n'a pas l'air d'y accorder la moindre importance. Elle quitte encore une fois la pièce, mais cette fois-ci, elle me demande de la suivre et on va dans une autre salle.

C'est une petite pièce, deux bureaux accolés, des chaises et un téléphone. Elle s'installe comme si elle était ma supérieure. Son comportement désinvolte m'énerve, mais je fais mine de rester calme. Après tout, mon avenir dépend d'elle.

\- Allez-y, poser vos questions, je vais essayer de répondre à ce que je peux.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous repris le projet ?

\- Officiellement, une semaine, répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais pourquoi sourit-t-elle tellement ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une ahurie. Je travaille sur ce projet depuis presque 4 ans, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai eu ma promotion, et elle croit me rassurer en me disant qu'elle travaille dessus depuis une semaine !

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains, je vais me décomposer, je vois déjà mon bel avenir s'envoler. En plus, si je perds mon travail et ma position, je suis presque sûr que ma petite-amie va me quitter. Cette française va me tuer avec son sourire.

Je me contiens malgré tout et je continue à poser des questions techniques. je n'y connais pas grand chose en informatique, mais j'ai quelques bases. Elle me répond qu'elle ne sait pas à la moitié de mes questions. Je sens que je brûle à l'intérieur et son attitude, bien trop calme et sereine, ne me rassure pas du tout. On termine l'entretien rapidement, j'ai des palpitations et je commence à me sentir vraiment mal. Heureusement que mes parents sont en bonne santé, ça me fait déjà un soucis en moins.

On retourne dans l'espace de travail et je suis quand même énervé par la situation et son irrespect en rajoute une couche. Les japonais n'ont pas pour habitude d'être désagréable, mais là, je suis dans un autre pays, je dois essayer de lui mettre un peu la pression. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je suis et j'ai envie de la faire réagir.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre temps, vous pouvez retourner travailler et essayer de ne pas saboter le travail de votre collègue.

Je voulais la faire réagir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Son sourire s'effaca et pendant un instant, je crois même qu'elle est devenue plus grande. On pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis peut-être pas aussi douée que Julien, mais je vais finir son boulot. J'ai souvent travailler avec lui, ça ne me posera pas de problème de reprendre. Et je vous interdis de me parler comme ça à l'avenir.

Elle avait crié sa phrase. Visiblement, je l'ai mise en colère, son aura est impressionnante. Ses deux collègues les plus proches se levèrent et l'attrapèrent, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle se jette sur moi. A leur contact, elle souffla profondément et les personnes retournèrent à leur poste de travail.

\- Je vous raccompagne à la direction.

Je sentais toujours une certaine haine dans son regard, mais je la suis quand même. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin, elle a quand même perdu son collègue il y a un mois et de ce que j'en ai vu, ils ont l'air d'être proche les uns des autres. Je ne l'appréciais pas, mais ma conduite était en cause. Je sentais que je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que le décès de votre collègue vous touchait autant. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais pas été touché ?

\- A force de vous voir sourire, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez proche.

\- Ca faisait 5 ans qu'on travaillait ensemble tous les jours. Chacun gère sa peine comme il l'entend.

L'émotion pouvait se sentir dans sa voix. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si irresponsable que son attitude laissait croire. Alors que le silence s'était installé en attendant l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage, elle reprit la parole.

\- J'ai perdu mes deux parents i ans dans un accident de voiture. Mon meilleur ami est mort sous mes yeux pendant qu'on se fait une balade en moto et maintenant, mon meilleur collègue est lui aussi passé sous les roues d'une voiture qui faisait n'importe quoi. En plus, on se faisait souvent des sorties moto ensemble et je sais qu'il était prudent. J'ai accumulé suffisamment de rage pour lancer une apocalypse sur la Terre, mais je me retiens pour plein de raisons. Je vais finir le projet à la place de Julien, c'était son bébé et je peux vous assurer qu'il va être magnifique.

Suite à ce discours, je dois bien avouer que je me suis senti un peu soulagé. Au moins, elle était motivée, mais j'avais quand même quelques appréhensions concernant sa capacité à reprendre dans les temps le travail de son collègue.

On se quitta comme ça, elle était redescendue sans même se retourner et me saluer. Ce qui m'agace le plus dans les autres cultures, c'est cette impolitesse ordinaire et banale. Je passe le reste de la journée avec le directeur du site puis, je rentre à mon hôtel. Ma semaine allait être chargée, il fallait encore que je visite 2 usines et un autre site de développement dans une autre ville.

Malheureusement pour moi, les paroles de la française continuait à tourner dans ma tête. Des détails me revinrent à l'esprit, le blouson sur son fauteuil et le casque posé près de son bureau. Quatre personnes de son entourage étaient morts dans des accidents de la route si j'avais bien compris, mais elle continuait à faire de la moto apparemment.

A l'époque, je la prenais vraiment pour une folle, surtout avec le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé, enfin, même après je dois bien avouer, mais c'est différent. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, mais cette première impression qu'elle m'a laissée, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Quelques mois plus tard, à ma grande surprise, le développement du module était terminé et c'était l'équipe japonaise qui était en retard. Des tests supplémentaires devaient être effectués pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement, mais malgré les évènements, on était dans les temps. L'équipe française envoya quelqu'un pour faire l'interconnexion.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie que ce soit elle qui vienne, même s'il avait été plus probable que ce soit le responsable d'équipe, le seul qui avait une vision globale du projet. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle est apparu dans mon bureau en faisant un magnifique "Yo" en guise de salutation avec toujours son grand sourire affiché sur son visage, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imiter.

\- Je vois qu'on se déride, c'est bien.

Et là, ça m'est revenu, cette impolitesse, cet irrespect alors qu'elle était maintenant sur le sol japonais, elle m'énervait. J'étais son patron quand même, pas son ami. Je lui présente rapidement l'équipe, mais personne ne parle vraiment anglais. Comme pour lui donner une leçon de politesse, je l'ai laissé en plan dans l'espace de travail.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais il faut dire aussi que j'avais un peu rêvé de son sourire depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la comparer à celui de ma petite-amie, qui me paraissait fade à côté. D'ailleurs, je commençais aussi à avoir des problèmes à m'entendre avec elle. Elle voulait se marier et avoir un enfant, mais sans lui dire non, je repoussais à chaque fois la conversation en prétextant devoir travailler.

En début de soirée, je me décide à retourner dans l'espace de travail et là, je découvre la française en plein milieu, debout sur un fauteuil à roulette, en train de faire tenir en équilibre sur son nez un stylo. Le reste de l'équipe était autour d'elle à l'encourager. Ils retournèrent tous à leur poste de travail quand ils s'aperçurent de ma présence. La française rattrapa le stylo et sauta à terre.

"Gomen" dit-elle avec son sourire si obsédant.

\- On a bossé quand même ! Faut pas croire.

Finalement, la barrière de la langue ne l'avait pas arrêté et mon équipe semblait subjuguée par les quelques mots qu'elle disait. Après je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais on s'est tous retrouvé dans une salle de karaoké. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu au lycée, mais avec un peu plus d'argent en poche et le droit de boire de l'alcool.

J'ai jamais très bien tenu l'alcool alors, les images qu'il me reste de cette soirée sont un peu floues. Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple à suivre les enfants, évitez de faire comme moi. Enfin, je dois dire que sans cette soirée, la suite aurait été bien différente. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, je me rappelle avoir vu mes collègues chanter et la française essayer, et j'ai dû l'applaudir, mais c'était uniquement à cause de l'alcool.

Je me rappelle aussi qu'en début de soirée, elle nous avait dit qu'elle était déjà venue au Japon pendant sa grossesse. Je crois que c'est cette phrase qui m'a fait boire plus que de raison. Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que je ne savais pas quand j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, et bien, à ce moment-là, je l'étais peut-être déjà, ou pas, je ne sais pas.

Toujours est-il que le lendemain, en me levant, j'avais affreusement mal au bras. Et je vous vois venir là, à vous poser la question, mais non, j'étais seul dans mon lit. En plus, vu que je ne l'avais pas prévenu que je sortais, ma petite-amie était partie dormir chez ses parents. Un peu radicale comme solution, mais, je vous avais dit que la situation était tendue avec elle.

Bref, il fallait que j'aille au travail. Je ne voulais pas arriver après France (oui, je vais l'appeler France maintenant) et comme elle ne restait qu'une semaine, il fallait que tout soit en place avant son départ. Elle est arrivée à 11h, l'air de rien. Je l'avais attendu pendant presque trois heures et elle ne s'excusa même pas de son retard. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus énervé.

\- Ca va le bras ?

Sa question me calma rapidement. J'en déduisis que ma douleur n'était pas seulement due à une mauvaise position dans mon sommeil et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je ressentis une certaine honte.

\- J'ai un peu mal, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Ok… tant mieux alors.

J'aurais tellement voulu lui demander à ce moment-là ce qu'il s'était passé que mes lèvres me brûlaient, mais je réussis à me retenir sans savoir pourquoi. La journée, ou ce qu'il en restait se passa sans incident notable. J'avais pas mal de paperasses à faire ce jour-là et elle avait l'air de s'être intégrée à l'équipe. On n'était pas en retard dans le planning et aucune raison de l'être.

J'ai encore travaillé tard ce soir-là. Je voulais en faire un maximum pour pouvoir surveiller l'avancement de l'intégration le lendemain. C'était bien sur pour le travail, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer du temps avec France. Le jour suivant, juste quand je ne m'y attendais pas, la française était présente dans l'établissement avant moi.

Après un " _bonjour_ " dans sa langue natale que je commençais à trouver charmante, elle m'expliqua avoir eu des nouvelles de ses collègues pour régler le problème qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Elle se perdit un peu dans ses explications et finit par me montrer sur le prototype. Ooops. Ce qu'elle me montrait, c'était quelque chose que j'avais moi-même fait quelques années auparavant. Si quelqu'un ici découvrait ça, c'était sûr et certain que je perdrais ma place.

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser et je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides. Mon expression devait trahir mes sentiments et France me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Non, mais c'est rien ça, j'ai déjà fait un correctif. Pas la peine de stresser comme ça, faut souffler un peu.

Pour une fois, son expression sereine me rassura et pour la première fois, je me mis à détailler son visage. Ses traits n'étaient pas particulièrement fins, mais son visage était bien dessiné, son nez un peu épais mais qui avait son charme, des lèvres charnues et rouges malgré l'absence de maquillage et surtout ses yeux bleu ciel, d'une clarté peu commune, même chez les étrangers.

Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas à quel moment j'étais tombé amoureux, et bien là, j'aurais pu voir des signes avant-coureurs, mais c'est toujours plus facile à décrypter plus tard que sur le moment. En tout cas, consciemment ou pas, je ne l'ai plus regardé de la journée. C'est super logique hein ! Bon, après, je me suis bien rattrapé, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça.

Le soir, l'équipe proposa de ressortir tous ensemble. J'étais persuadé qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier l'étrangère, la plupart étaient mal à l'aise en présence d'une femme au travail, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient plus la quitter malgré le fait qu'elle soit grossière, bruyante et pas féminine pour un sous. Je déclinais leur proposition gentiment.

\- T'as peur que je te remette ta raclée au bras de fer, c'est ça ?

Tout dans son attitude appelait au défi. J'étais quand même le patron et elle osait me prendre de haut. Mon équipe se retenait de rire, il avait encore du respect pour moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai réagi à sa provocation et on est finalement tous sorti. Déjà sur le coup, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait manipuler. Ce que les hommes sont faibles…

Très vite dans la soirée, j'ai compris d'où venaient mes douleurs au bras. J'avais moins bu que la dernière fois (encore une fois les enfants, l'alcool est à consommer avec modération) et je résistais au maximum, mais France ne lâchait rien non plus. Elle avait une sacrée force dans le bras pour une femme et malgré les encouragements de mon équipe, je perdis le bras de fer, encore une fois apparemment.

Je vous l'ai déjà, mais je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool. Je me rappelle quand même avoir insisté, et lourdement en plus, pour ramener notre invitée à son hôtel, qui se trouvait à 100 mètres de là où on était. Je disais qu'elle était sous ma responsabilité et que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Enfin, ça c'était les vrais arguments, mais ils sont vite passés à la trappe quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer par des baguettes, bizarrement, personne n'a trouvé rien à y redire.

J'ai donc suivi France jusqu'à son hôtel en m'appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules. Je fais une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle est solide sur ses jambes et elle n'a rien dit. Les détails sont un peu flous, mais je me rappellerai toujours de ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de sa chambre et encore avec cet argument de l'attaque de baguettes, je suis rentré. Je sais, ça paraît bête, mais sur le moment, j'y croyais fermement, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laissé faire, enfin, je pense mais je n'en suis pas certain non plus.

En tout cas, une fois dans la chambre, j'ai eu comme un éclair de lucidité. J'étais dans un hôtel avec une femme et ça faisait 3 mois que ma petite-amie ne me laissait plus la toucher. Encore une fois, je rappelle qu'on était en froid, elle voulait se marier et avoir un enfant et moi, je l'évitais. Bon, avec tous les éléments de cette équation, vous vous doutez bien de ce qui est arrivé.

Je me suis jeté sur l'étrangère et … elle m'a rattrapé parce que je ne tenais plus trop debout. Pas très romantique. Enfin, ça ne s'est pas arrêté là parce que ça y est, j'avais mon idée en tête. Je ne dis pas que j'étais amoureux (toujours pas… enfin, peut-être ? ), mais un homme a certain besoin. Je l'ai embrassé, prétextant l'hospitalité japonaise et je lui ai carrément sauté dessus.

D'ordinaire, je me retiens, mais là, l'alcool désinhibant, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que j'avais envie d'elle. Pas que je sois amoureux d'elle à ce moment, bien sur, enfin, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Et France, dans tout ça, elle n'avait pas l'air contre. J'ai jamais su exactement si elle avait déjà des sentiments ou si c'était juste les effets de l'alcool, mais la connaissant mieux maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit posé la question.

Et voilà, c'est là que s'arrêtent mes souvenirs de cette soirée. Elle m'a réveillé le lendemain pour aller travailler. Je dois vous dire que je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'étais quand même en couple (je ne vais pas y revenir à chaque fois), et j'étais son patron. Je n'avais jamais été infidèle et je n'avais jamais couché avec une subordonnée. Et après que je me sois remis en cause et commencé à accepter l'évidence, elle m'a expliqué que je m'étais endormi avant même de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle a bien dû s'amuser à me voir me torturer pour rien...

La journée qui suivit fut différente des précédentes, enfin, pour moi au moins. France semblait toujours aussi à l'aise, mais pour la première fois, je la regardais travailler. Sans même parler la même langue que les personnes de mon équipe, elle communiquait avec eux à travers le travail. Elle n'avait pourtant pas changé, mais je la voyais différemment.

Son sourire rayonnait dans toute la pièce, sa passion pour son métier était visible et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Cette journée, je n'ai franchement pas été très productif, mais après tout, le travail avançait.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées à force de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Au final, j'avais accepté facilement le fait d'avoir été infidèle et apprendre que je ne l'avais pas été, m'avait fait découvrir des sentiments nouveaux. J'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs et cette étrangère réveillait le désir enfoui en moi sans même avoir besoin d'alcool.

A la fin de la journée, je n'avais plus envie que d'elle, mais j'étais certain que je ne trouverais jamais le courage d'aller lui avouer. Et puis, elle est arrivée dans mon bureau m'indiquant que tout fonctionnait. J'étais surpris, une semaine avait été prévue pour intégrer tous les modules et elle l'avait fait en trois jours.

Elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine, en jean/T-shirt avec sa dégaine, mais elle était efficace. Elle était même brillante. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle avant. Un esprit comme le sien aurait dû se trouver bien plus haut dans la hiérarchie. C'était une perte pour l'entreprise de la laisser au poste qu'elle occupait.

Et puis les pensées du patron ont laissé place à celle de l'homme. Louchant sur son T-shirt et pensant que je ne la reverrai plus une fois le projet terminé. Sans même y penser, je me suis lancé, et je l'ai invité à dîner le soir. La tactique me paraissait bonne, avec ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait dû comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Youhou, je vais prévenir tout le monde.

Franchement, sur le coup, je me suis senti très con. En plus, elle avait réagi tellement naturellement que je ne pouvais même pas considérer ça comme un rejet. C'est ainsi que toute l'équipe se retrouva au restaurant et j'ai dû payer intégralement la note de ma poche. France s'amusait clairement et elle riait fort et comme d'habitude, ça m'énervait. Je pensais vraiment que les étrangers étaient trop bruyants, mais je commençais à vraiment avoir envie d'elle.

En rentrant chez moi le soir, ma copine était enfin revenue, contre toute attente. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait envie de discuter, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et je lui fis comprendre. Ce soir-là, après 3 mois d'abstinence forcée, j'ai enfin pu me soulager de certains besoins.

Je pensais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je suis arrivé au travail le lendemain, comme d'habitude. France arriva vers 10h. Comme la majorité de son travail était effectué, elle aida les autres sur divers sujets. Je pensais rester indifférent en la voyant, mais malheureusement, l'idée d'être infidèle me restait à l'esprit.

Elle partait dans deux jours et je ne voulais pas avoir de regret. Par contre, d'un point de vue technique, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. J'y ai pensé toute la journée et je me suis réveillé quand je l'ai vu rentré à son hôtel le soir. La connexion dans mon cerveau était faite, je devais aller la voir dans sa chambre, c'était effectivement le plus simple. Pas du tout romantique, mais simple, direct et efficace, et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle…

Allez hop, j'étais décidé et quelques minutes après son départ, je suis parti derrière elle. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, je me suis demandé ce que je faisais et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Là, je n'avais pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang et vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas être attaquée par des baguettes semblait une raison complètement stupide. J'ai rarement été pris de panique dans ma vie (je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute ma parole), mais là, ça en faisait partie.

Il y avait un peu de passage dans le couloir et je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment. M'arrêtant dans mes pensées, je me suis lancé et j'ai réussi à toquer distinctement à la porte. Très sincèrement, s'il y avait eu des championnats du monde de tocage de porte, celui-ci aurait pu gagner haut la main. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait personne à part moi pour l'entendre.

Comment j'avais pu penser qu'elle resterait dans sa chambre ? J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être stupide. Je suis redescendu et je me suis pris un remontant au bar de l'hôtel. Quitte à l'attendre, autant se donner du courage. J'étais venu pour quelque chose et je n'avais pas envie de repartir comme ça. Si vous ne comprenez pas la logique, ce n'est pas grave, en tout cas, le barman avait l'air de me comprendre lui, ou alors, il faisait juste son boulot.

Je la vis rentrer, j'avais déjà bu quelques verres, mais j'étais loin d'être ivre, je tenais debout seul et je pouvais presque marcher droit. Elle avait les bras chargés et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même me jeter un coup d'oeil, alors que je l'avais attendu tout ce temps. Bon, pour penser ça, j'avais peut-être bu un peu plus que ce que j'aurais dû, mais la machine était lancée.

J'allais d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités et après, si elle était d'accord, lui retirer sa petite culotte. Je retoqua à la fameuse porte, mais le bruit fait par ma main n'était pas parfait comme il l'avait été plus tôt, par contre, elle ouvrit la porte directement. Elle prononça mon nom, se demandant surement pourquoi j'étais là et je lui dit tout simplement que je ne l'aimais pas. C'était le cas, je n'étais pas amoureux… vous êtes d'accord, hein ?

Devant son air interrogateur beaucoup trop sexy, j'ai décidé de passer à la seconde phase de mon plan. Je lui ai collé mes lèvres sur sa bouche et je l'attirai à l'intérieur de la chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu et j'ai ensuite enlevé ma cravate desserrée tout en déboutonnant ma chemise d'une main et en la poussant sur le lit. Elle m'arrêta et me regarda avec un air beaucoup trop candide par rapport à la situation.

A ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'impression que toutes les molécules d'alcool présentes dans mon sang se désintégraient. Cette étrangère, cette française qui me regardait était probablement la plus belle femme au monde à cet instant précis. Avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux clairs et ses lèvres rouges, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Cette vision me calma, et je m'avouai enfin que je l'appréciais peut-être un peu, par contre, j'avais toujours envie d'elle et encore plus qu'avant. Sans avoir à lui parler, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait compris et je recommençai à l'embrasser, plus tendrement cette fois. Bon, je ne vais pas détailler plus ce qui s'est passé après, mais je suis allé au bout et c'était bien, très bien même et pour une fois, ça ne m'a pas énervé qu'elle fasse du bruit, au contraire.

On a passé la nuit ensemble et je me suis enfui au petit matin quand elle était dans la salle de bains. Les molécules d'alcool s'étaient vraiment détruites maintenant et elles avaient emporté mon courage avec elle. On était samedi, les japonais avaient l'habitude de travailler, mais pas les français. Je ne savais pas si elle viendrait ou pas et je ne savais pas quelle option je préférais.

Elle vint quand même au travail. Mon équipe semblait déçue de la voir pour la dernière fois, elle rentrait dans son pays le lendemain. Elle agissait de manière tout à fait habituel et ses grands sourires me firent l'effet de lames qui me lacéraient la peau, mais ils semblaient toujours aussi sincères. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas la laisser partir dans ces conditions. Une discussion s'imposait.

Quand elle quitta le travail ce soir-là, je décidai de la suivre encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci sans la quitter du regard. Elle rentra bien à son hôtel. Je m'arrêtai au bar prendre un peu de courage, mais pas trop, et je me rendis vers sa chambre. Je l'entendais chantonner à l'intérieur et sans attendre, j'ai signalé ma présence.

Elle ouvrit rapidement, mais recula légèrement en me voyant. La voir réagir de cette manière me blessa plus que ce que j'aurais pensé et je commençais à m'excuser. Très vite, elle m'arrêta, me fit rentrer dans la chambre et continua sa conversation sur son ordinateur. Un petit garçon lui parlait à travers l'écran.

Effectivement, j'avais presque oublié ce détail. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait eu un enfant, elle était en couple elle aussi. Et là, je me suis senti mal. Mon comportement avait été déplorable. Moi, qui me plains tout le temps du comportement des étrangers, je n'avais franchement aucune leçon à leur donner.

J'avais une petite-amie qui m'aimait et j'avais fait une énorme erreur. Jamais il ne faudrait qu'elle ne découvre ce que j'avais fait. France termina sa conversation et ferma son ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Maintenant, je devais trouver une raison à ma visite.

J'ai commencé par m'excuser, j'avais du mal à la regarder dans les yeux et la honte me paralysait. Je bafouillais, je ne trouvais plus mes mots en anglais et je ne sais pas si c'est par pitié ou parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce que je racontais, mais elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. En la regardant d'aussi près, les souvenirs de la nuit passée refirent surface et je lui rendis son baiser, puis un autre et ainsi de suite.

Là, je ne me l'avouais pas encore, mais je suis sûr que j'étais amoureux.


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette fois-ci on est lundi, et c'est bien un chapitre qui est publié ! \o/

Bon, je remercie sincèrement **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **InSilent** et **Futae** pour leur review et leur soutien par rapport à mon petit hors-série. Sachez que je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième ! Et oui, en ce moment, petite baisse d'inspiration, donc, je m'occupe le temps que ça revienne (et le fait que certaine me fasse me coucher à 5h du mat', ça ne m'aide pas vraiment non plus pour écrire tout plein... Mais ça aide le moral, alors, on va peut-être pas s'arrêter maintenant hein ? ;) ).

Donc pour ce chapitre, je vais être franche, je l'aime pas... Donc vous avez absolument le droit de me limoger dans les reviews... Et je vous dirais même merci en plus !

Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même !

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est moi...

Et je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, je reste polie... La plupart du temps...

* * *

Les vacances étaient terminées et les deux lycéens reprirent le chemin des cours. Aomine arriva en retard, comme à son habitude et il ne put discuter avec ses amis qu'à la pause du déjeuner. Yuki l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne passerait pas pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à faire un nouveau duel de regard avec la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ils avaient prévu de se voir après leurs entraînements et Daiki se rendit compte que cela faisait plus de 15 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés aussi longtemps.

\- Félicitations pour l'interlycée vous deux..., fit Shotaro énergiquement alors que la pause débutait, … J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances !

\- Ouais, répondit le scorer avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Attends, prends ta lettre de déclaration de la rentrée et raconte-moi tout ça après, fit avidement le boxeur.

Une jeune fille était rentrée timidement dans la salle et s'était approché du bureau du basketteur sans le quitter des yeux. A chaque fin et reprise du cycle scolaire, les prétendantes rassemblaient leur courage pour se lancer. Cette habitude s'était amplifiée quand Satsuki criait haut et fort qu'il fallait une petite-amie pour le scorer et visiblement, le lycée n'était pas encore au courant de sa relation avec la boxeuse.

Il sourit légèrement, accepta la lettre de la jeune fille et lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments car il était déjà en couple. Il la remercia gentiment et elle repartit de la salle rapidement, visiblement surprise par la réponse qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Attends, j'ai loupé un truc là ? T'es vraiment en couple ? Ou c'est juste une méthode sympa pour les envoyer balader ? Mais depuis quand tu serais sympa ?, demanda précipitamment Shotaro.

\- Huh ?, fit Daiki surpris.

Il était pourtant certain que Yuki lui en aurait parlé pendant les vacances. Est-ce qu'elle comptait encore cacher leur relation ? Il lui avait pourtant montré qu'il était digne de confiance. Ou alors est-ce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour le boxeur ? Ils n'en avaient pas du tout parlé pendant leurs vacances, mais ils avaient passé de bons moments et étaient devenus complices.

\- Bah, alors, vas-y raconte ! Et donne des détails !, insista Shotaro.

\- Ouais, je suis avec quelqu'un, répondit vaguement le scorer.

\- Elle est comment alors ? Ca fait longtemps ? Allez, bavarde un peu !

\- Ca fait bientôt 2 mois… Et elle est chiante, grogna Aomine.

\- Heu… J'aurais peut-être pas dû lancer le sujet, désolé, lança le boxeur mal à l'aise.

\- Mais elle a un truc coquin dans le regard... Et j'ai envie de la retourner à chaque fois qu'elle rougit, compléta le basketteur.

\- Et tu l'as toujours pas fait ? Tu dois bien y tenir à celle-là alors… Mais, bon attends pas trop non plus, être patient, ça peut desservir.

L'as continua à décrire sa fameuse copine sans donner trop de détails sur son identité, mais il plaça des remarques salaces qui ravirent le boxeur. Sakurai, qui avait écouté toute la conversation silencieusement, semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes et fut soulagé quand les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent enfin.

Daiki ne savait pas trop quelles émotions l'habitaient, mais il avait une furieuse envie de se dépenser. Ses coéquipiers furent surpris par l'énergie qu'il avait mis dans l'entraînement alors qu'aucun match, même amical, n'était encore prévu. Il quitta son groupe avant les étirements pour aller rejoindre les boxeurs.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il vit tout de suite le dos de Yuki et Shotaro se tenait devant elle ses mains sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha d'eux dans le but de faire avouer la jeune fille.

\- T'es la meilleure, répètes après moi !, fit Shotaro en la regardant très sérieusement droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis la meilleure, dit-elle en soufflant pour s'auto-convaincre.

\- Oh, Daiki-kun, je peux pas te la laisser aujourd'hui, c'est entraînement léger jusqu'à son combat maintenant.

En entendant le nom de son petit-ami, Yuki se raidit en sachant un peu ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait rien dit à son capitaine et n'ayant pas eu de réflexion de sa part quand ils s'étaient rejoints, elle avait supposé que Daiki n'avait rien dit non plus et sa présence ici n'augurait rien de bon pour la boxeuse.

\- Woooh, c'est quoi ce stress ? ..., lui demanda Shotaro toujours les mains sur ses épaules, ... Ah, je crois que j'ai compris, mais te fais pas d'idée, Daiki-kun a une copine maintenant.

\- Ah…, fit Yuki qui ne voulait pas se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec un fauve en colère.

\- Ouais, compléta Daiki en posant sa main sur la tête de sa petite-amie.

Shotaro recula instinctivement sentant la tension qui régnait. La jeune fille ne savait plus où regardait et le basketteur affichait un sourire carnassier.

\- J'ai dit à Shotaro qu'elle était trop sexy, continua Aomine.

Yuki se mordait les lèvres, baissait les yeux et avait le visage complétement rouge.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ?, demanda le scorer en se rapprochant de l'oreille de la boxeuse.

Elle était pétrifiée et avait l'impression d'être prise au piège.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, fit Shotaro en les pointant du doigt.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner, souffla Daiki à l'oreille de Yuki.

Il glissa ensuite sa main sur sa gorge pour lui faire tourner la tête et après l'avoir regardé, il l'embrassa langoureusement sous les yeux ébahis des lycéens présents. Une fois le baiser terminé, le basketteur, fier de son effet, passa ses bras autour de la boxeuse.

\- Alors, tu me la laisses maintenant ?, demanda-t-il à Shotaro toujours incrédule.

\- Yu-chan ? ... Vraiment ? … Hum… Je veux rien savoir de plus… raaah, après tout ce que tu m'as dit ce matin..., bégaya-t-il en leur faisant signe de s'en aller.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ?, demanda la jeune fille inquiête.

\- Plus de choses que toi !, répliqua le basketteur d'un ton ferme.

Yuki préféra ne pas poser plus de questions, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, et alla récupérer ses affaires.

\- On prend notre douche ensemble ?, fit Aomine avec un sourire presque innocent.

\- Non, répondit-elle machinalement en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

En s'aidant du mur du couloir, il la coinça entre ses deux bras et la regarda fixement. La boxeuse aurait préféré ne pas avoir cette conversation avec lui, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

\- Je… J'ai pas trouvé comment aborder le sujet avec Sho-kun, c'est tout…

Aomine la regardait toujours avec intensité mais sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, tenta Yuki qui attendait de recevoir le coup de grâce.

Elle sentait l'étau se resserrait contre elle mais elle avait l'impression de devoir se faire pardonner. Aomine dut le ressentir car il commença à bouger doucement sa main qui se posa sur le cou de la jeune fille. Sans la quitter du regard, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa gorge et empoigna légèrement sa poitrine. Yuki se laissa faire, un peu honteuse, et la main du garçon continua son périple. Elle se faufila dans le short de la boxeuse et la jeune fille agrippa le puissant bras quand elle commençait à chatouiller l'entrée de sa petite culotte.

D'autres lycéens passaient régulièrement dans le couloir, mais Yuki sentait que ça n'allait pas arrêter le mouvement du basketteur.

\- Pas ici, supplia-t-elle le visage empourpré.

\- Pourquoi ?, fit le jeune homme espiègle.

\- Bah… J'ai pas envie qu'on nous regarde, souffla Yuki déboussolée par cette question.

\- Moi j'ai envie.

\- Hey mais ça va pas la tête ! Je suis pas comme ça moi, ça marchait peut-être avec les autres pouffes mais je…, s'exclama Yuki en rejetant vivement la main d'Aomine.

Dans la foulée, le basketteur l'avait attrapé pour l'embrasser fougueusement cependant, sa proie ne se laissa pas faire.

\- On est au lycée là, tu peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux, grogna la boxeuse.

\- Je sais..., répondit simplement Daiki en l'enlaçant tendrement pour calmer la situation, … Mais j'ai envie que tout le monde soit au courant, je veux plus recevoir de déclaration et j'ai envie de profiter de toi, expliqua-t-il pour adoucir l'ambiance.

\- Pardon, souffla la jeune fille comprenant enfin la raison derrière les actes de son petit-ami.

Doucement, elle rompit le câlin et elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux du basketteur pour le rassurer. Elle alla finalement se doucher seule, malgré la nouvelle tentative du jeune homme pour la suivre et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite pour passer la fin de l'après-midi ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Aomine traînait encore au lit, son téléphone sonna. Ouvrant à peine les yeux, il décrocha rapidement quand il vit le nom de sa petite-amie affiché à l'écran.

\- Ouais ?, fit-il de sa voix encore à moitié endormie.

\- Je passe te chercher pour aller au lycée si tu veux… Princesse !

\- Ca devrait pas être l'inverse plutôt ? En plus t'habites à côté du bahut toi !

\- Tu veux dire que t'es prêt à te lever plus tôt pour m'emmener à l'heure en cours ?, fit-elle sûre d'elle.

\- Si je passais par ton lit avant, aucune chance que tu sois à l'heure, répliqua-t-il joueur.

\- … Prépare-toi, je viens te chercher, dit-elle en raccrochant pour clore la conversation qui allait déraper.

Aomine se leva finalement de bonne humeur et se prépara rapidement devant ses parents qui se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Quand il sortit de chez lui, il vit Yuki en train d'arriver et la rejoignit d'un pas léger. Le simple fait de se voir, de pouvoir se toucher et de s'embrasser légèrement les rendaient heureux. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves de l'académie et Yuki, mal à l'aise, serra un peu plus fort la main qu'elle tenait pour se rassurer.

Prenant conscience qu'elle faisait un effort pour lui, le jeune homme se montra doux avec elle et limita ses plaisanteries graveleuses. Une fois dans l'établissement, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur classe en se fixant de se revoir à la pause du déjeuner.

\- Daiki-kun ?, fit Shotaro étonné de voir le basketteur arriver à l'heure.

\- Salut, répondit-il de bonne humeur en s'installant à son bureau.

\- C'est Yu-chan qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Ouais, lâcha-t-il fièrement.

\- Euh… Tu… Je…

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- Prends soin d'elle hein… Et te laisse pas trop faire… Enfin, n'en fais pas trop non plus... Va pas trop vite non plus.

\- T'inquiète, son grand frère m'a déjà fait son speech et il était bien plus convainquant que toi, rigola l'as.

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher…, souffla le boxeur en se grattant la tête, … Sinon, cette semaine, il faut la conditionner pour lui donner confiance en elle… Si tu pouvais faire quelque chose, ça serait bien… Pour son combat.

\- Je l'ai vu se battre contre toi, à mon avis, c'est pas une autre gamine qui va la gêner.

\- Euh, elle gère pas très bien son stress... Elle s'en rend malade à chacun de ses combats…, fit Shotaro

\- Hein ? Mais, tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait gagné haut la main la dernière fois.

\- Oui, mais… C'est comme ça, elle stresse à fond avant de monter sur le ring et comme là, c'est de l'assaut lourd, je sais pas ce que ça va donner…

\- Ah… Ok… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Aomine perplexe.

Au cours de la matinée, le basketteur reçut un message de Yuki lui indiquant qu'elle ne passerait pas à la pause car Chiako avait besoin d'aide sur un contrôle de maths. Légèrement déçu, mais pas démotivé pour autant, il attrapa Ryo et son repas de midi et l'entraîna dans la salle des premières années.

Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, avec leur victoire à l'interlycée, la popularité de l'as et du capitaine de l'équipe de basket avait regrimpé en flèche. Sakurai s'excusa devant Chiako, mais il avait l'air content de la voir malgré tout.

\- T'as un copain en troisième année, même s'il est pas le meilleur, il peut t'aider, fit Daiki en amenant Ryo à côté de la petite japonaise.

\- Je préfère quand c'est Shira-chan, elle m'explique mieux, dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à sa camarade.

\- Tsssk, tu me saoules toi, grinça le scorer.

\- Hey, c'est bon, c'est pas grave, je lui explique et on se voit ce soir, fit Yuki.

\- ... Ok, je mange ici alors !, lâcha-t-il en attrapant une chaise.

Il avait senti sa mauvaise humeur se réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et avait consenti à partager sa petite-amie. Elle était assise à quelques centimètres de lui et il se retenait de poser sa main sur elle. Elle était concentrée à expliquer l'exercice à son amie et elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle disait. Sakurai l'écoutait aussi et avait l'air de comprendre autrement ce qu'elle racontait.

Aomine se contentait de regarder sa petite-amie et très rapidement, il n'entendit plus ce qu'elle disait. L'uniforme de l'école semblait le passionner. La chemise blanche de la jeune fille lui serrait légèrement la poitrine, la jupe laissait apparaître une bonne partie de sa cuisse et même ses chaussettes montantes jusqu'à ses genoux semblaient appeler le basketteur à la luxure. Il s'imagina la jeune fille dans plusieurs positions, Mai Horitaka n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son capitaine qui lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leur classe. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa petite-amie, mais celle-ci détourna la tête en rougissant et il déposa son baiser sur sa joue sans insister. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts et en voyant son attitude, il comprenait qu'elle ne le rejetait pas vraiment. Il la laissa donc dans l'idée de la retrouver plus tard.

En quelques heures seulement, la nouvelle de la relation entre les deux sportifs avait fait le tour du lycée. Satsuki était la personne à qui l'on posait le plus de questions et elle se faisait une joie d'y répondre. Aomine entendait encore plus de chuchotements sur son passage que d'ordinaire, mais personne ne vint le déranger. Yuki, qui avait l'habitude d'être un sujet de rumeur, se contenta d'ignorer tout le monde comme elle le faisait toujours.

Un groupe de jeune fille entrèrent dans sa classe entre deux cours de l'après-midi. la lycéenne qui les menait était très jolie et elle se rapprocha de la place de Yuki. Des filles de la classe l'arrêtèrent avant qu'elle ne soit trop près et lui glissèrent un mot à l'oreille. La meneuse ne s'avança pas plus, mais s'adressa à la boxeuse sur un ton hautain.

\- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle copine d'Aomine-kun ?!

Yuki serra les dents pour ne pas exploser et souffla pour essayer de se détendre, mais elle ignora la remarque qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- J'espère que tu prends ton rôle de cruche au sérieux... , lâcha la jeune fille.

\- Hein ?, fit Yuki, surprise et relevant la tête pour voir qui lui parlait.

\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien te trouver. De toute façon, dans quelques jours, il t'aura oublié.

\- T'es qui toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cruche ?, demanda sérieusement la boxeuse.

\- J'en ai assez vu, on s'en va les filles, elle vaut rien celle-là, fit la jeune fille à ses camarades en quittant la salle.

\- Et voilà, ça commence !, souffla Chiako en s'approchant de Yuki.

\- C'était quoi ça ?, fit Yuki toujours surprise.

\- Maintenant que tu sors avec un garçon populaire, il va falloir t'y faire.

Le regard interrogateur, la boxeuse fixa son amie.

\- C'est des filles jalouses ! Fais-toi une raison ou quitte ton copain !, s'énerva légèrement la japonaise.

\- Ah… Ok…, répondit simplement Yuki avant de reprendre son activité.

A la fin des cours, elle rejoignit Daiki et ils jouèrent au basket, entre autres choses, avant qu'elle ne parte s'entraîner dans son club à l'extérieur.

Le jour suivant commença de la même manière que le précédent. Elle s'était levée, elle était allée chercher son petit-ami pour se rendre au lycée ensemble et ils étaient tous les deux de bonne humeur. Quand elle arriva dans sa classe, elle découvrit avec stupeur son bureau inondé. Elle fit le lien avec l'incident de la veille et se demanda si les mêmes jeunes filles étaient responsables de ce désastre. Elle serra les dents le temps de nettoyer ses affaires et essaya de se calmer.

Pendant la deuxième partie de la matinée, la classe avait cours de sport. Yuki avait attendu ce moment pour enfin se défouler. Les élèves se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Au moment où la boxeuse allait récupérer ses affaires, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient aussi trempées. Sans perdre un instant, elle passa à la salle du club de boxe récupérer sa tenue pour pouvoir participer au cours. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Chiako.

\- Shiroyama-san, ce n'est pas la tenue réglementaire, fit le professeur.

\- Désolée… Une canalisation d'eau a explosé au-dessus de mon casier, répondit-elle après réflexion.

Il y avait plus d'élèves que d'habitude à ce cours, et Yuki aperçut Aizawa Takashi du club de boxe. Le groupe de jeunes filles de la veille était là aussi et elles avaient l'air de se moquer de la première année.

\- Bon, comme je disais, aujourd'hui, le professeur Mitsuhaya étant absent, je supervise deux classes. Je vous propose de vous mettre en petit groupe et de choisir vous-même votre activité, indiqua le professeur à voix haute.

\- Bah, alors, la petite cruche a déjà débordé ?, cria la meneuse de la veille à Yuki.

S'en était trop pour la boxeuse, elle se retenait car elle n'avait pas de preuve de la culpabilité de la jeune fille, mais elle venait elle-même d'avouer. Yuki se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le petit groupe malgré les remarques de Chiako. Aizawa se mit alors en travers de son chemin et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Viens, on va faire de la lutte, dit-il en l'attirant.

\- Takashi-senpai ?

\- Ignore-les, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, fit le boxeur.

Il parlait rarement comme ça et ses paroles ont été ainsi plus lourdes de sens pour Yuki. Elle avait effectivement besoin de se défouler et faire un peu de lutte lui ferait du bien. Chiako avait préféré aller faire de la gym et la sportive se retrouva dans un groupe composé uniquement de garçons.

Ils rigolèrent en la voyant arriver, mais ils comprirent rapidement à qui ils avaient affaire. Yuki avait facilement pris le dessus et elle s'amusa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au petit groupe de pestes qui s'était moqué d'elle et elle vit que sa petite démonstration de force n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle se sentit soulagée et eut l'impression que ses ennuis étaient terminés.

Le lendemain, Daiki arriva en cours, à l'heure comme les deux derniers jours et de bonne humeur.

\- Elle t'a rien dit de spécial Yu-chan ?, demanda Shotaro.

\- Non… Pourquoi ?, fit le basketteur.

\- Takashi-kun m'a dit que des filles de sa classe s'acharnaient sur elle… Enfin, si elle t'en a pas parlé non plus, c'est que ça doit pas être grand chose.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de la couver, elle sait se défendre, répliqua le scorer.

\- Ouais, t'as surement raison, conclut le boxeur.

Yuki et Daiki passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble et la jeune fille ne lui avait fait part d'aucun problème. Elle était toujours hésitante à l'embrasser dans des endroits où il y avait du passage, mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, tout allait bien entre eux.

Le jour suivant, quand Yuki trouva son bureau inondé et parsemé d'algues, elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même quelques instants. Elle se rendit dans la classe des deuxièmes années qui la provoquaient. Son entrée dans la salle fit naître le silence. Aizawa, déjà présent, la regarda et commença à se lever pour l'arrêter, mais Yuki lui lança un regard qui le fit reculer.

\- Ton petit jeu commence à me saouler alors tu vas arrêter maintenant, fit la boxeuse furieuse.

\- Sinon tu fais quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Si tu fais ça, tu te fais virer sur-le-champ et Aomine-kun sera libre, répliqua la deuxième année.

\- Donne tes arguments pour lesquels je devrais pas être avec Daiki, je vais les démolir un par un, dit-elle en se serrant les poings.

\- Mes arguments ? Non mais, tu t'es vu ? C'est le seul argument qu'il y a. T'as les épaules et les hanches trop larges, tu marches comme un mec et je pense pas que la taille de ton bonnet lui suffise.

\- C'est tout ? Tu me reproches mon physique ? Et tu crois que t'irais mieux avec lui ?, répondit Yuki surprise par le peu d'arguments.

\- Quand on était ensemble lui et moi, on allait bien mieux que vous deux !, s'énerva la lycéenne.

\- Sérieux ? Non, mais déjà moi j'ai peur de casser en te soufflant dessus, Daiki devait pas être plus rassuré, s'il a été avec toi c'était surement pour faire sa BA du moment ! Si tu as cru pendant une seule seconde qu'il en avait quelque chose à secouer de toi, tu te goures complètement. Des filles comme toi, il en a à la pelle, mais là, il est avec moi alors fiche-nous la paix !

Un rire l'arrêta dans ses paroles et elle s'aperçut qu'Aomine était à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Un coup d'oeil à Aizawa suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait appelé des renforts à son arrivée.

\- T'es vraiment la meilleure, dit le basketteur à Yuki.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser.

\- Laisse-toi faire pour une fois et c'est le meilleur moyen pour leur clouer le bec à toutes les pimbêches comme elle, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet recherché et il put enfin l'embrasser comme il l'entendait. Une fois collées, et comme souvent, leurs lèvres semblaient dotées de leur propre conscience. Il avait une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos, elle avait attrapé fermement les hanches du jeune homme. La passion semblait s'évaporer par tous les pores de leur peau.

\- Je veux pas voir ça, fit Shotaro en retournant dans sa classe.

Les deux sportifs ne remarquèrent même pas son départ, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux. Ils furent interrompus par un professeur qui voulait commencer son cours et Aomine entraîna Yuki à l'extérieur.

\- Ma salle de classe est par là, fit la jeune fille en pointant son doigt dans une autre direction que celle qu'il prenait.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua le basketteur en l'attirant.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à son endroit favori, sur le toit de l'établissement.

\- Il faut que je ret…

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un nouveau baiser du scorer, un de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser et elle se laissa emporter par son élan. Les bras agiles du basketteur l'enlaçaient et elle n'avait pas envie de lui résister. Il se baissa pour s'asseoir tout en la gardant près de lui. Profitant du calme qui s'était installé pendant ce moment de tendresse, Yuki relança la conversation un peu anxieuse.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit sur moi tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu vas quand même pas croire une pétasse comme elle !

La sportive baissa furtivement la tête, signifiant au basketteur sa déception.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Trop petits seins et trop grandes hanches pour toi, résuma la jeune fille.

\- Pffff, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

La boxeuse fixa du regard son petit-ami pour essayer de décrypter ce qu'il ressentait. Face à ces grands yeux clairs, le jeune homme sentit qu'il devait la rassurer.

\- Tu vois ça…, dit-il en montrant sa main, ... C'est mon unité de mesure.

Il attrapa distinctement un des seins de Yuki.

\- Ca rentre pile-poil, donc ça me va, mais si tu veux reprendre un peu de poids je suis pas contre…, dit-il avec un air sous-entendu, … Et pour les hanches…, compléta-t-il en les attrapant également, … C'est vrai qu'elles sont larges, mais ça m'arrange, comme ça, je pourrais bien t'attraper quand… Tu veux que je sois explicite ?, fit le basketteur en insinuant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- C'est bon, message reçu.

Suite à ces paroles, Yuki rougit fortement et semblait devenue muette. Profitant de son état, Daiki commença à glisser l'une de ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune et laissa ses doigts jouer avec la culotte. Elle bloqua la main d'un geste rapide.

\- C'est une récompense, fit le basketteur d'une voix suave tout en continuant à chatouiller ce qu'il pouvait du bout des doigts.

\- T'as rien fait qui mérite une récompense, répondit-elle pour sa défense.

\- C'est pour toi, pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… , lui souffla l'as en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, … Laisse-moi faire, reprit-il d'une voix douce en se libérant la main.

Il plaça les bras de sa petite-amie au-dessus de ses propres épaules et reposa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il commença à la caresser doucement par-dessus le morceau de lingerie et continua jusqu'à obtenir un changement dans le comportement de la sportive.

Rapidement, elle serra un peu plus ses bras et son corps réagissait à chacune des caresses. Aomine choisit ce moment pour passer sous le morceau de tissu de la jeune fille.

\- Détends-toi, il y a personne ici, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en l'enlaçant fort avec son bras libre.

Yuki avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et il pouvait sentir la fièvre l'envahir. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière et son corps ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Daiki s'occupa d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant d'oublier ses propres pulsions.

Il savait qu'il avait un fort instinct dominateur, mais sa petite-amie, si fière et si forte, n'était pas facile à soumettre. La voir dans cet état, où elle s'abandonnait complétement à lui, impuissante, était jouissif en lui-même. Il aurait voulu la garder contre son torse, partager sa chaleur et entendre sa respiration devenir chaotique jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La pression des doigts qu'exerçait la jeune fille dans son dos le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se concentra sur ses propres mouvements et sentit enfin la libération envahir le corps de sa petite-amie. Il remit en place la petite culotte et serra fort dans ses bras la jeune fille encore tremblante. Il se sentait puissant et fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état et commença l'embrasser tendrement quand il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Tu pleures ?, demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il était plus surpris ou inquiet.

\- C'est rien, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes qui continuaient de sortir de ses yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est rien, j'ai reçu des menaces pires que la mort si je te faisais pleurer, s'inquiéta sérieusement l'as.

\- C'est… parce qu'il y a trop d'émotions, fit la jeune fille recalant sa tête près de celle du jeune homme.

\- Bonnes ou mauvaises ?, douta le basketteur.

\- … Bonnes bien sûr, maintenant arrête de parler et serre-moi dans tes bras le temps que je me calme, commença à s'énerver la boxeuse en serrant un peu plus dans ses bras le corps puissant de son petit-ami.

Daiki n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que son teint avait rougi. Il sourit de savoir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet et s'empressa d'exécuter la commande qu'elle avait faite. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours et ils rejoignirent innocemment leurs camarades.

La semaine suivante, le couple de sportifs avait commencé à prendre leurs habitudes. Yuki n'aimait pas quand le basketteur montrait son affection d'une manière trop expressive en public, c'était son petit côté japonais. Il faisait donc des efforts pour se contenir et il savait que dès qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il pouvait s'exprimer sans se retenir.

La plupart du temps, ils mangeaient ensemble, soit dans la classe des troisièmes années, soit il se retrouvait tous les deux sur le toit de l'établissement si le temps le permettait. Comme la boxeuse n'avait pas d'amis dans sa classe à part Chiako, elle attendait impatiemment le moment de retrouver son petit-ami.

Maintenant, tout le monde au lycée était au courant de leur relation et les rumeurs concernant Yuki fondait comme neige au soleil. Daiki attendait souvent la première année à la sortie de sa classe en fin de cours, ils profitaient ainsi de quelques minutes ensemble avant de se séparer de nouveau pour aller dans leur club respectif.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fini... Pas trop déçus ?

Daiki : Non, moi ça va, je m'en fiche...

Yuki : C'est pas à toi qu'elle posait la question... ero-senpaï...

Daiki : Quoi ? Ca te plaît pas ce que je fais ?

Shotaro : Non, je veux pas savoir j'ai dit ! Arrêtez de faire en public !

Daiki : Depuis quand t'es là en fin de chapitre toi ?

Moi : Bah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu alors, je me suis dit que ça serait bien de marquer le coup...

Shotaro : Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui pense à moi !

Yuki : Hey, mais moi aussi !

Daiki : Toi, tu devrais penser qu'à moi !

Yuki : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas bien toi !

Shotaro : Euh... Pour une fois je pense qu'elle a raison...

Yuki : Comment ça pour une fois ?

Daiki : Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même.

Yuki : En basket déjà c'est pas vrai, et sur un ring, même si t'es pas mauvais, tu tiens pas la comparaison avec mon Sho-senpaï et moi !

Shotaro : Oh... C'est presque mignon.

Daiki : je t'ai dit que tu devais penser qu'à moi, et des phrases mignonnes comme ça, ça devrait être que pour moi !

Yuki : Mais tu vas arrêter oui !

Moi : Bon STOP ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler les enfants ! De toute façon, vous serez tous là dans le prochain chapitre ! Alors, on dit à la semaine prochaine et on ferme son clapet !

Shotaro : A la semaine prochaine alors !

Yuki : Oui, à plus !

Daiki : Et pensez à moi ! ;)


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, et j'ajoute un nouveau chapitre à ma petite fiction !

Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont lues mon histoire jusque là, et plus particulièrement **lys0212** , **laytache** , **InSilent** , **olukkalp** et **Futae** pour leurs merveilleuses reviews, leur soutien et leur encouragement !

Concernant ce chapitre, il revient à une taille standard, et je mets en place un nouvel environnement, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il vous tiendra en haleine ! ;) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review !

Et concernant la fiction en général, et bah, ça y est, je commence à manquer un peu d'idées, bon, vous en avez pour au moins encore 15 chapitres et je les ai même pas tous écrit, mais voilà, je vous préviens... Et je vous préviendrais encore quand tout sera fini, pour que vous puissez vous préparer... (J'en connais certain qui sont accro à ma Yuki alors, comme pour les drogués, je vais faire ça en douceur) !

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le jour du combat de Yuki approchait et la boxeuse avait pour ordre de ne pas recevoir de coup avant le jour fatidique, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait interdiction de s'approcher de sa salle d'entraînement. Pour dépenser son énergie, elle jouait tous les jours au basket avec son petit-ami. Elle ne marquait quasiment jamais, mais cela ne la gênait pas, ils étaient bien tous les deux et c'était le plus important.

\- Il faut que tu me dises où sera ton combat samedi et à quelle heure je dois être là, fit le basketteur en récupérant le ballon.

\- Tu veux venir ?, s'étonna Yuki.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Daiki reprenne ses esprits.

\- Tu me prends pour un copain à la manque ou quoi ? ..., lança-t-il vexé, … Bien sûr que je vais venir t'encourager.

\- Euh… C'est pas comme du basket…

\- Je suis pas demeuré, je sais que c'est différent, tu veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Bah, c'est comme tu veux… D'habitude, il y a que des boxeurs qui viennent, mais si tu veux venir, tu peux, mais réfléchis-y avant, fit la jeune fille les joues déjà rougissantes.

\- J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir et arrête de rougir, tu me fais trop d'effet comme ça, dit le jeune homme en posant son imposante main sur la tête de la boxeuse puis en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le samedi suivant, Daiki reçut un message de Yuki lui indiquant qu'elle devrait combattre en milieu d'après-midi. Il décida de se rendre au gymnase après le déjeuner pour découvrir un peu cette ambiance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas comment les choses étaient organisées, ni même s'il pourrait voir sa petite-amie avant son combat.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du gymnase, il fut surpris. Il avait déjà visité ce complexe sportif à l'occasion d'un match de basket, mais les lieux semblaient totalement différents. Au milieu du terrain, se dressait le ring, quelques chaises l'entouraient et les sportifs étaient installés dans les gradins. Contrairement à ses matchs, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de spectateurs, seulement des personnes venues directement soutenir leur club respectif et leurs représentants.

Il repéra facilement les lycéens en survêtement noir et bordeaux de l'académie Too et se dirigea vers eux. Yuki l'aperçut et vint le chercher en trottinant, puis ils s'installèrent dans le groupe. Daiki avait l'impression que sa boxeuse était plus détendue que d'ordinaire. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, elle était stressée et mal à l'aise avec lui au lycée. Elle lui avait expliqué que les regards de ses camarades la gênaient et le basketteur avait appris à faire avec pour ne pas la brusquer.

Cependant, dans cet environnement, elle semblait être parfaitement détendue. Aomine était attentif à chaque détail, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour la jeune fille, ni trop la déranger, mais il en profita pour la câliner un maximum. Contrairement à son attitude au lycée, malgré les personnes alentours, elle accepta tout de suite son affection et était même demandeuse.

Il eut un mouvement de groupe quand le combat se déroulant sur le ring se termina. Il vit, du coin de l'oeil, Shotaro s'approcher, suivi du coach du lycée et de la mère de Yuki. Le boxeur était concentré, mais il passa quand même près de ses camarades qui le touchèrent pour l'encourager à son passage. Il fit le tour du ring pour se retrouver dans le coin qui lui avait été attribué.

Une fois prés les cordes, les coachs l'équipèrent, le boxeur salua son adversaire, les juges et l'arbitre. Le combat commença et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, mais Shotaro semblait avoir l'avantage. A côté du basketteur, Yuki criait à pleins poumons, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état, mais cela ne semblait choquer personne dans le groupe de boxeur.

Sur le ring, Shotaro enchaînait les coups. Aomine, qui pensait faire jeu égal avec lui pendant les séances d'entraînement, pouvait clairement ressentir la différence par rapport à leur petite séance. Il est alors devenu évident pour lui qu'il n'avait aucune chance de placer un coup face au champion du lycée dans cet état de concentration.

Sans grande surprise, Shotaro fut déclaré vainqueur, mais la joie éclata tout de même dans le groupe de boxeurs. Une fois déséquipé, le capitaine rejoignit ses camarades et fut chaleureusement félicité, Yuki lui sauta carrément dans les bras. La vision de sa petite-amie enlaçant un autre homme torse-nu énerva Aomine bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il savait les deux boxeurs proches, mais les voir comme cela, c'était différent.

Le boxeur finit par briser l'étreinte et alla au vestiaire pour se doucher. Yuki, au comble de la bonne humeur se rapprocha de son petit-ami.

\- C'est autre chose qu'à l'entraînement hein ?, fit la jeune fille en arborant un large sourire.

\- Ouais, répondit Daiki sur un ton sec.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment sentant l'énervement du jeune homme.

\- Rien, dit-il en détournant la tête.

\- Si tu me dis pas, ça va me perturber pour mon combat et je vais perdre à cause de toi !

L'argument de la boxeuse tenait debout et le sportif avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Décidément, entre elle et Satsuki, le basketteur semblait ne rien pouvoir cacher à la gent féminine.

\- T'étais obligé de sauter au cou de Shotaro ? Tsssk, c'est stupide, je sais.

\- T'es jaloux ? C'est trop mignon..., rougit la jeune fille, … Mais c'est juste une tradition, t'inquiète pas.

\- Ouais, je sais, entre boxeurs, vous êtes plutôt tactiles, je le sais mais… , souffla le scorer.

La sportive vint le serrer dans ses bras sans qu'il s'y attende et l'embrassa tendrement. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fit s'envoler les dernières traces de doute qu'il avait en lui. Il appréciait cette Yuki câline qu'il venait de découvrir et était content de connaître cette facette de sa personnalité.

Shotaro les rejoignit innocemment quelques minutes plus tard et contrairement à ce qu'Aomine aurait pensé, la mère de la jeune fille resta en retrait. Ils discutèrent de tout, de rien et un petit peu des matchs qui se déroulaient en contrebas. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, le combat se déroulant sous leurs yeux se termina par un KO. Le capitaine commença à commenter l'action qui avait eu lieu quand Daiki s'aperçut que Yuki avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- Hey, ça va aller ! , réagit rapidement Shotaro en s'agenouillant devant la boxeuse et en collant son front à celui de la jeune fille.

Ne pouvant pas rester sans rien faire, Aomine s'installa derrière elle en passant ses grandes jambes autour de la jeune fille, puis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer fort contre lui.

\- Rappelle-toi l'entraînement, t'es la meilleure, lui dit Shotaro en maintenant avec ses mains le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, mais Daiki sentait son corps se refroidir de plus en plus.

\- T'es la meilleure, souffla le basketteur à son oreille.

\- Je reviens, fit Shotaro en indiquant au basketteur de continuer à la rassurer.

Le scorer ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il n'avait jamais stressé avant un match et il se moquait même allègrement de ceux qui l'étaient, mais là, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager. Il commença à sentir la boxeuse trembler et il décida de lui frictionner les bras.

Soudainement, le jeune homme se rendit compte sa virilité se faisait sentir. Alors qu'il voulait simplement prendre soin d'elle, son corps lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était obsédé. Résigné, il choisit alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il enveloppa la boxeuse du mieux qu'il put et déposa un baiser sur la nuque glacée. Il titilla l'oreille avec ses dents, lança un souffle chaud dans sa gorge et glissa une de ses mains sous le survêtement de la sportive. Elle se laissait faire et sa température corporelle augmenta légèrement. Il aurait voulu la renverser et continuer à la réchauffer, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Shotaro revint accompagné d'une autre personne, probablement un coach. Il était grand, le teint encore plus mate que celui du basketteur et dégageait une aura bienveillante.

\- Allez, on va commencer à t'échauffer… , dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille comme un nourrisson, … Oh, mais ça va, tu n'es pas aussi froide que d'habitude, s'exclama-t-il.

Yuki se pinça les lèvres et ses joues rosirent. Daiki était content d'avoir pu faire quelque chose et il regarda la boxeuse s'éloigner.

\- Elle fait ça à chaque fois ?, demanda-t-il à Shotaro resté sur place.

\- Avec des variations, mais oui, c'est comme ça. On a de la chance qu'elle ait pas vomie, ria le boxeur en sortant un sac de sa poche pour montrer qu'il était préparé à la situation.

\- Ca va jusque-là ?, fit Daiki choqué.

\- Oui…, souffla le capitaine, … Bon, je te laisse, il faut aussi s'occuper de la mère qui est presque dans le même état.

Aomine se retrouva seul. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir Shotaro s'affairait autour de son ancienne coach et regarda ensuite sa petite-amie s'échauffer sous la direction de son entraîneur. Elle sautait à la corde et faisait quelques mouvements, mais elle écoutait surtout attentivement ce que lui disait l'homme en face d'elle.

Ils remontèrent ensuite dans sa direction, mais s'arrêtèrent quelques sièges plus tôt. Yuki enleva son survêtement et s'allongea, tandis que son coach étalait de la crème sur ses jambes, ses bras et son visage. Ils semblaient être dans un monde différent et bien que Daiki ait pensé se rapprocher d'eux, il resta assis à les regarder.

Shotaro alla les rejoindre quelque temps après et ils disparurent tous les trois en direction des vestiaires. Le reste du groupe de boxeurs commença à se rassembler et à se rapprocher du ring. Aomine se joignit à eux tout en restant silencieux. Le combat allait commencer et il sentait la tension monter.

Yuki était enfin prête et comme Shotaro précédemment, elle s'approcha du groupe tout en étant concentrée. Daiki réussit à passer sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais la jeune fille semblait tellement canaliser son énergie qu'il avait l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. Elle grimpa sur le ring, salua son adversaire, les juges et l'arbitre puis son coach et Shotaro s'occupèrent de l'équiper.

Le combat se déroulait en trois rounds de deux minutes. Connaissant les capacités de la sportive, Aomine ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour elle. Il l'avait vu tenir vingt fois plus longtemps pendant leurs entraînements. La sonnerie du premier round retentit. Yuki fut la première à attaquer, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides, ses jambes semblaient lourdes et ses coups paraissaient faibles.

Son adversaire bloquait les frappes et les renvoyait en multipliant leur puissance. Le protège-dents de Yuki vola une première fois. Shotaro le récupéra et le rinça avant de le remettre dans la bouche de la boxeuse puis le round repris sans qu'aucun changement visible n'apparaisse aux yeux du basketteur.

Il profita de la minute de pause pour regarder les réactions des autres boxeurs. La mère de Yuki ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Elle avait le teint pâle et semblait retenir ses larmes. les personnes autour d'elle discutaient vivement et avaient l'air d'attendre eux aussi le réveil de la jeune boxeuse.

Le deuxième round commença. Encore une fois, Yuki fut la première à attaquer, mais son adversaire la bloqua directement et enchaîna les contres. Sa petite-amie recevait des coups dans les jambes, dans les côtes et au visage et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir aux frappes suffisamment rapidement. Le protège-dent vola de nouveau indiquant la puissance des coups encaissés.

Sa petite-amie semblait épuisée alors qu'elle avait boxé à peine quatre minutes. Aomine commença à se sentir mal. Il avait l'impression de ressentir les coups en même temps que Yuki, mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Les gens autour de lui criaient pour encourager la jeune fille, mais lui, commençait à seulement vouloir qu'elle arrête, qu'elle descende du ring afin qu'il puisse la blottir dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que se termina le deuxième round.

Les boxeurs continuèrent à crier de toute leur force pendant la minute de pause pour lui envoyer des bonnes ondes. Daiki aurait voulu lui dire de revenir, mais en la regardant, il comprit qu'elle n'entendait que les paroles de son coach. Même Shotaro, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, n'avait plus l'air d'appartenir à son monde. Le capitaine remit machinalement la protection dans la bouche de la jeune fille avant le début du dernier round.

Le basketteur entendit les boxeurs parler de KO pour que Yuki remporte le match. Effectivement, la jeune fille lui avait expliqué que c'était ce qui faisait tout l'attrait de ce sport. Que l'on mène le match ou pas, tant qu'on n'abandonne pas, il y a toujours un espoir de gagner, même à la dernière seconde. Était-ce qu'elle visait en ce moment ?

Le combat entre les deux lycéennes avait repris et Daiki se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire la peur dans les yeux de sa boxeuse préférée et sa gorge se serra. Il avait l'habitude de la voir sourire sur le ring et la voir dans cet état était une torture pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

C'est alors qu'il vit un coup de poing atteindre le menton de Yuki. Sa tête tourna, suivi de son corps et elle s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard. Le basketteur sentit son coeur s'arrêter, les hurlements d'encouragement s'étaient stoppés nets aussi. Son adversaire retourna dans son coin et l'arbitre commença à compter…

Un… Deux… La boxeuse était toujours immobile. Trois... La jeune fille se mit à gesticuler et tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais elle retomba de plus belle sur le sol sans bouger. Quatre… L'arbitre comptait les secondes, mais Aomine avait l'impression qu'elles étaient des minutes entières. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait que sa petite-amie se relève ou pas et il retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Cinq… Son coeur battait fort, bien plus que pendant ses propres matchs, même ceux avec ses anciens camarades et il n'entendait rien d'autre que ses propres battements.

Six… Daiki hésita à aller sur le ring pour vérifier lui-même l'état de sa petite-amie. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. De là où il était, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle respirait ou pas. Sept… Toujours aucun mouvement, la panique commença à envahir le sportif. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, le décompte de l'arbitre ne ressemblait pas à des secondes, plutôt à des heures.

Huit... Yuki bougea les jambes et finit par se mettre à genoux. Aomine souffla de soulagement. Neuf... Elle se releva et regarda fermement l'arbitre en se remettant en garde. Celui-ci la jugea apte à continuer. Daiki se crispa à nouveau suite à cette décision et le combat reprit. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait libérer d'un poids et se mit à boxer comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle réussit à bloquer son adversaire qui commençait à fatiguer elle aussi, et surtout, elle envoya ses coups avec une puissance qui résonna dans les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Son adversaire tomba après avoir reçu un troisième low kick dans la cuisse. Son muscle semblait tétaniser, mais elle se releva quand même. Elle avait du mal à bouger, son corps ne semblait pas réagir comme elle le voulait et elle reçut de plus en plus de coups, mais elle restait debout.

La sonnerie finale retentit, la tension retomba et les deux boxeuses s'enlacèrent chaleureusement avant de retourner chacune dans leur coin. Les coachs enlevèrent les protections et les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent au centre. L'arbitre avait attrapé leurs mains pour annoncer le vainqueur et il souleva finalement le bras de l'adversaire de Yuki.

Elle sortit du ring ensuite et Shotaro lui enleva le reste de ses protections. Daiki se dirigea vers le chemin que la jeune fille allait devoir emprunter et il attendit qu'elle se rapproche. Une fois sortie de la zone réservée aux combattants, la lycéenne trottina légèrement pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa mère à quelques mètres de lui.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant les deux femmes pleurer. Personne autour d'elles n'osait les approcher, leur laissant ce moment. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, la mère de Yuki fit signe de s'approcher et Shotaro, puis les autres boxeurs se joignirent à elles pour une embrassade collective. Aomine ne se sentait pas se joindre à eux et les regarda d'un air distant.

Quand les boxeurs se dispersèrent, Yuki se dirigea finalement vers Daiki. Les yeux encore rouges, elle vint se coller au basketteur.

\- J'ai perdu, désolée, souffla-t-elle avec une voix pleine de chagrin.

Le scorer plaça tendrement ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois, mais sa gorge se serra à l'idée d'une prochaine fois et il resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, comme cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, mais elle finit par le quitter pour aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer avec nous, lui dit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

La combattante qui lui avait fait peur quelques minutes plus tôt semblait endormie et il retrouvait sa Yuki, rougissante aux moindres de ses regards. Il accepta sa proposition et l'embrassa encore et encore pour se rassurer sur sa présence.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà, c'est sur cette note toute tristoune que se finit ce chapitre.

France : L'important c'est de participer mon poussin...

Yuki : Maman... *larmes*

France : Tu t'es super bien battue, c'est super pour une première fois... Et pis, moi non plus j'avais pas gagné mon premier combat, je t'ai déjà montré la vidéo plein de fois...

Yuki : Oui, mais justement... Je voulais te faire plaisir.

France : Tu me fais déjà plaisir mon coeur.

Moi : Oh, c'est mignon...

Shotaro : C'est pour ça qu'on les dérange pas dans ces cas-là.

Moi : Ah... Pardon...

Shotaro : Non, c'est rien, ça me laisse l'occasion de parler comme ça.

France : Oh, mon petit Shotaro qui a peur qu'on l'oublie.

Yuki : Fait attention, Daiki est jaloux !

Daiki : Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça moi !

Yuki : Si si, c'est écrit...

Daiki : T'avais qu'à pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il était à moitié à poil !

Shotaro : Hey, c'est la tenue réglementaire pour les combats.

Daiki : Oui, bah je l'aime pas...

Yuki : Il dirait pas la même chose si c'était pareil pour nous.

Daiki : Hey... *pensif*

France : Oulà, ça part en vrille !

Moi : Oui, stop, on arrête là, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine ! Bonne semaine ! Ciao


	22. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui lundi, un nouveau chapitre sur l'histoire entre Aomine Daiki et Shiroyama Yuki !

Merci **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **laytache** , **Futae** , **olukkalp** et **InSilent** pour leur review et leur encouragement sans faille !

Sinon, de mon côté, comme la dernière fois, je copie l'humeur de Yuki et du coup, la semaine s'annonce assez dure (même si elle va être courte) donc je compte sur vos reviews pour me remonter le moral... Parce que là, encore une fois, j'aime pas ce chapitre... Il ne s'y passe absolument rien...

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus...

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager ! ;)

Et bonne lecture si jamais vous décidez de lire quand même...

* * *

Le père et le frère de Yuki les accueillirent quand ils arrivèrent. La lycéenne ne s'attarda pas et attira le basketteur dans sa chambre pour être au calme. Sur son lit, dormait paisiblement les deux félins de la maison qui relevèrent la tête à leur entrée dans la pièce. Quand ils s'approchèrent pour s'installer, la petite tigrée s'en alla sans demander son reste et Yuki commença à caresser le matou restant qui se mit à ronronner rapidement.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là quand la mère de Yuki fit irruption dans la chambre.

\- Tiens, prends ça tout de suite, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte.

La jeune fille en sortit une gélule et l'avala sans discuter.

\- Et il faut mettre de la crème là où tu t'es pris des coups, continua France.

Sans même se soucier de Daiki, la sportive enleva son survêtement pour se retrouver directement en sous-vêtement devant le sportif. Celui-ci en profita pour détailler son corps, mais son regard fut surtout attiré par les grandes traces rouges présentes un peu partout. Elle ne disait rien, mais on sentait la tristesse émaner d'elle. La mère de famille étala de la crème sur ses jambes, ses côtes et ses bras, puis enroula un bandage autour de ces zones.

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller pour garder la chaleur..., lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant légèrement, … Tu risques d'avoir mal quand l'adrénaline sera complétement retombée.

Elle quitta la pièce et Yuki commença à enfiler un vieux jogging.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est pas sexy, mais là, j'ai pas envie, dit-elle au basketteur avec une voix chargée d'émotions.

\- Je m'en fiche, viens-là..., répondit-il en l'enserrant dans ses bras, … si tu veux, je connais un autre moyen pour conserver la chaleur, reprit-il sur son ton charmeur.

\- T'es vraiment un obsédé toi !, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais proposer, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oh, laisse-moi deviner… Est-ce que ça impliquait Louka ? ..., demanda-t-elle en soulevant la pauvre bête endormie d'un geste sec, ...Ouch, ça fait mal ça.

\- Ca va ?, se reprit le basketteur.

\- Ouais, je vais pas me coucher tout de suite, sinon je ne pense pas pouvoir me relever. Tu viens ?

Daiki suivit Yuki et ils se rendirent dans la pièce de vie. France préparait le repas, c'était apparemment exceptionnel et le reste de la famille discutait joyeusement. Aomine ne comprenait pas grand chose car ils parlaient tous en anglais, mais il se sentait à l'aise. La lycéenne le laissa pour se rendre aux toilettes et son père commença à lui faire la conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ?, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Aomine ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions et parut surpris. La mère de Yuki se racla bruyamment la gorge en jetant un regard à Kojiro.

\- Non mais là, ça ne me gêne pas, je sais qu'il ne pourra rien lui faire… Et puis, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour la soulager un peu… Enfin, c'est pas un défi pour tenter quelque chose sur ma petite fille jeune homme.

L'ambiance était légère et Daiki se surprit à rire de la situation. Encore une fois, il accepta volontiers la proposition et se dirigea pour prévenir sa petite-amie. Elle sortit des toilettes au même moment et le basketteur vit une boule de poil orange la suivre.

\- Tu vas aux toilettes avec ton chat ?

\- Euh… C'est lui qui veut venir..., se justifia-t-elle, … Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Ton père te confie à moi pour cette nuit, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ah… Je vais morfler autant que ça, trembla la jeune fille.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir, lui glissa doucement le scorer à l'oreille.

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent instantanément et Daiki déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sans attendre. La voir rougir lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Le repas se déroula ensuite sans incident, le basketteur surveillant son assiette et le fauve affamé du coin de l'oeil. La famille Shiroyama essayait de parler en japonais, mais sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'anglais revenait à chaque fois.

Sans trop tarder, Yuki alla prendre une douche rapidement. Kojiro expliqua au lycéen les différences culturelles au niveau de l'hygiène entre les français et les japonais. Lui et son fils suivaient la tradition nippone de prendre le bain le soir, tandis que les femmes conservaient les habitudes françaises de se laver le matin. Suite à cette explication, il alla préparer le bain et laissa le basketteur en profiter en premier.

Daiki se doucha, puis se glisser dans l'eau bouillante de la baignoire pour se détendre. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde quand il était en compagnie de cette famille et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Aomine n'était pas très doué pour les études, principalement parce qu'il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt, mais il appréciait de pouvoir apprendre une autre culture dans la pratique.

Une fois délassé, il sortit de la baignoire et tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette. Il s'apercut alors que le matou roux et blanc était assis et le regardait fixement. Le basketteur tenta un duel de regard avec le fauve domestique, mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui et se frotta à ses jambes encore mouillées. Décidément, ces animaux resteraient un mystère pour le jeune homme.

Reprenant ses esprits malgré les chatouilles à ses pieds, Aomine se prépara et alla rejoindre sa petite-amie dans sa chambre. Elle était déjà couchée et le jeune homme sentit son excitation montée. Il se glissa sous la légère couette et commença à la caresser. Elle lui rendit ses caresses et ils échangèrent quelques baisers passionnés. Les doigts de la jeune fille se posèrent sur la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

C'était le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Daiki avait déjà pris l'habitude de le porter sous ses vêtements et ne l'enlever que quand il jouait au basket. Elle avait l'air ravi et surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle et le jeune homme en profita pour passer sa main sous le pyjama.

Après l'avoir entendu souffler de douleur, il desserra légèrement son étreinte mais continua quand même à la caresser. Elle retint un hurlement quand quelque chose sauta sur la main qui était posée sur elle.

\- Louka, fit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

Le matou continua de sauter sur la main qui se retirait.

\- Il me saoule ton chat, grogna le basketteur.

\- Normal… Mais bientôt tu vas tomber amoureux aussi.

\- Ca m'étonnerait... J'aime les nichons moi !

\- Mmmh mmh ?, fit la jeune fille joueuse en gratouillant doucement le ventre du basketteur.

La réaction du matou ne se fit pas attendre et il sauta à deux pattes sur le stimuli. Le couple de lycéens commencèrent à se chamailler ainsi, en appelant le félin à sauter sur l'autre.

\- Attends, ça me fait trop mal de rire, j'ai l'impression que mes côtes vont éclater, fit Yuki.

Leur jeu se calma ainsi et la jeune fille posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du sportif. Aomine s'étira et alla machinalement gratter son entrejambe. Le félin, inconscient que le jeu était terminé, sauta à pattes jointes sur la bosse formée.

\- Aouch, gémit le basketteur.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais ça ?, fit ironiquement Yuki.

\- Seulement quand c'est toi qui y va, répondit-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille et en la glissant doucement.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Louka te refasse un massage des testicules ?, dit-elle en l'arrêtant.

Le sportif grogna devant l'évidence et relâcha la main de Yuki à contrecoeur. La boxeuse lui souhaita bonne nuit et se retourna pour dormir, après tout, elle avait eu une dure journée, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Aomine pouvait voir la partie blanche du félin dans l'obscurité, il était persuadé que le matou attendait qu'il baisse sa vigilance pour pouvoir de nouveau lui sauter dessus. Pour couronner le tout, il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de se dégourdir les parties.

Il lutta contre son envie autant que possible mais fini par céder. Il dirigea sa main lentement sous la fine couette et se protégea d'une éventuelle attaque de son adversaire. A sa grande surprise, le chat ne bougea pas d'un pouce et il put se soulager.

Le fauve ne bougeait pas du tout et pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, Daiki passa sa main au-dessus de la couette pour commencer à le caresser. Il se mit à ronronner en quelques secondes. Rassuré, le basketteur se recoucha correctement et se rendit compte qu'il allait s'endormir avec un chat posé sur lui. Encore une fois, il se dit que sa princesse atypique lui faisait découvrir des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, le basketteur ne savait pas trop, ses caresses avaient réveiller le fauve qui commença à s'étirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict tomba enfin. La boule de poil était venue se frotter sur le grand corps du sportif, lui chatouillant le visage avec sa queue, se frottant les babines le long de son bras. Face à cette demande surprise d'affection, Daiki ne put que continuer à grattouiller le chat qui faisait des va-et-vient près de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'animal de compagnie sauta hors du lit et quitta la pièce. Aomine se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire fuir et se surpris à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer. Est-ce que Yuki aurait eu raison en disant qu'il était impossible de résister à ce chat ? Daiki balaya ces idées de son esprit rapidement et se mit en position pour dormir en regardant les mouvements réguliers du buste de sa petite-amie allongée à côté de lui.

Il tenta de s'endormir mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le muscle tendu à son bas-ventre lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pu s'adonner à son rituel depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ne tenant plus et n'entendant plus de bruit dans l'appartement, il se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes et faire son affaire. Il chercha, plus par habitude que par curiosité, un matériel pour l'aider à se soulager. Grâce à son radar aiguisé, il tomba sur une des revues qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ne cherchant pas trop à comprendre, il régla son affaire en quelques minutes et retourna se coucher apaisé.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Yuki dormait encore. Il vérifia, à peine 9h du matin et s'étira légèrement pour continuer à somnoler dans le lit. Suite à ces mouvements, sa petite-amie commença à bouger indiquant à Daiki qu'elle se réveillait. Elle avait dormi sur le ventre, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le jeune homme se rapprocha et posa délicatement sa main sur son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta puis gémit de douleur. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et Daiki pouvait y apercevoir les larmes monter. Le scorer sentit son coeur battre un peu plus rapidement. Il n'aimait pas voir Yuki souffrir, mais d'un autre côté, la voir si faible lui faisait de l'effet. Dans tous les cas, il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce je peux faire ?, fit Aomine un peu perdu dans cette situation.

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher ma mère, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda la jeune fille d'une voix inégale.

Légèrement déçu par cette réponse, il se leva quand même rapidement pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ne sachant pas trop où la trouver, il se rendit d'abord dans la pièce de vie pour voir si quelqu'un était là. Par chance, la mère de Yuki était présente, elle parlait au téléphone, avait un couteau dans la main et un ballon de basket à côté d'elle.

\- Is it for Blanche ?, demanda-t-elle à voix basse en bloquant le micro.

Le basketteur acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce sans arrêter sa conversation. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard en lançant une boîte au basketteur et elle lui indiqua le chiffre deux avec une main puis lui mima que Yuki devait allait prendre une douche. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris.

Il retourna dans la chambre et retrouva la jeune fille qui s'était installée sur le dos.

\- Il faut que tu en prennes deux et que t'ailles te doucher après… Je crois, dit le sportif en tendant la boîte qu'il avait reçu.

\- Elle fait quoi ?, demanda presque agressivement Yuki.

\- Elle est au téléphone… Et elle prépare le meurtre d'un ballon de basket...

\- Ok, fit la jeune fille en détournant la tête.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Daiki s'installa à côté et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques nouveaux souffles de douleur, elle se releva pour mieux s'installer. Le basketteur ne savait pas où poser les mains.

\- T'as mal où ?, finit-il par demander.

\- Là surtout… , répondit-elle en soulevant son débardeur pour lui montrer sa côte gauche, … C'est comment ?

\- il faudrait que tu soulèves un peu plus que je vois mieux, dit Aomine en tentant de soulever suffisamment le top pour voir apparaitre la poitrine de sa petite-amie.

Elle lui enleva la main et commença à rire, mais très rapidement, elle eut un rictus de douleur rappelant la situation. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras en évitant de s'approcher de la zone endolorie. Elle avala ensuite les deux cachets et le basketteur l'aida à se mettre debout. Cette action eut l'effet de faire couler des larmes supplémentaires sur les joues de la boxeuse. Après avoir attrapé au passage quelques baisers de sa belle, il l'amena dans la salle de bains. Malgré son insistance répétée pour l'aider, la jeune fille lui fit quitter les lieux en lui adressant un sourire.

Il s'habilla en retournant dans la chambre et attendit patiemment. Yuki revint quelques minutes plus tard avec seulement une serviette sur elle. Daiki la regarda avec son sourire coquin.

\- Promis, je regarde pas, dit-il en mettant sa main ouverte sur yeux.

\- Dehors ! J'en ai pour 30 secondes.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute, lui glissa-t-il au passage à l'oreille.

Alors qu'il attendait devant la porte, France arriva et se signala.

\- Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Il faut te remettre une couche de crème, cria la femme à travers la porte.

Yuki ouvrit sa chambre, attrapa le pot de crème dans les mains de sa mère et attira Daiki à l'intérieur.

\- Ca va. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, tu peux y aller, dit-elle sur un ton agressif avant de refermer l'accès.

Elle afficha un grand sourire en regardant son petit-ami.

\- Tu m'aides ?, dit-elle en déposant le pot de crème dans les grandes mains et en enlevant le débardeur qu'elle venait juste d'enfiler.

Oubliant immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Daiki posa sans gène la main sur le sein de Yuki.

\- C'est là qu'il faut en mettre, c'est ça ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, concentre-toi.

\- Crois-moi, je suis super concentré là !

Après quelques rappels à l'ordre de la sportive, Aomine étala doucement de la crème sur les côtes rougies devant lui. Bien entendu, ses mains glissèrent autant que possible sur le soutien-gorge qui lui faisait face.

\- Ca devrait être bon là…, souffla Yuki en reculant légèrement, … Allez, j'ai faim !

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en rapprochant la jeune fille et en commençant à embrasser son décolleté.

Aomine ne voulait pas la lâcher et elle résistait bien moins que d'habitude. Il glissa son nez sur les courbes, tira légèrement sur le tissu avec ses dents, effleura de ses lèvres la peau découverte et mouilla avec sa langue les petits bouts de chair rose qui réagissaient à son contact. Yuki passait ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés du basketteur et il entendait sa respiration devenir plus lourde à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait d'elle.

Aspiré par le moment, il appuya malheureusement un peu trop sur la zone endolorie de la boxeuse, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller et elle se rhabilla ensuite rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, l'air de rien, dans la cuisine afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La mère était accoudée au meuble.

\- Jiro et Romeo sont partis à la boulangerie, j'arrive pas à ouvrir le placard, vous pouvez m'aider ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, j'y arrive pas je te laisse faire…, fit Yuki à Daiki.

\- Tiens..., fit France en tendant une tablette au basketteur, … Il suffit juste de faire 2 points.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il jeta un oeil à l'objet tendu et vit un jeu lancé.

\- C'est un clone de Flappy Bird, un jeu impossible… Pour pas qu'on aille dans le placard à gourmandises, expliqua Yuki.

Le sportif ne se posa pas plus de questions, il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension quand il était dans cet appartement et il commença à jouer. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt bon en jeux vidéo, mais là, c'était vraiment difficile de passer le premier obstacle, sans parler du deuxième et il s'acharna.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter dans une autre langue et il entendait Yuki monter la voix. Sans comprendre les paroles, ils savaient qu'elles se disputaient. Déjà quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait senti sa petite-amie furieuse contre sa mère sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment les raisons. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, mais il avait l'impression d'assister à un combat entre fauves.

Il avait déjà vu Yuki en colère et dans cette situation, il comprit immédiatement d'où lui venait son caractère. Le nom de Shotaro fusa dans les échanges et France se retint d'aller plus loin et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda enfin le basketteur.

\- Rien, fit sèchement la jeune fille.

La mère de Yuki revint dans la cuisine, de la musique se lança et le visage de sa petite-amie se radoucit.

\- _Maman_ , not in front of Daiki.

\- Je m'en fiche, t'es mon bébé… , fit France en japonais pour que l'intéressé comprenne, … Je sais que tu as mal et que je suis pas parfaite, mais quand tu as dit que je suis jamais là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, c'est allé trop loin alors maintenant, tu viens et on s'excuse sur notre chanson.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la mère attrapa sa fille et elles commencèrent à danser et chanter, pas forcément très juste. Pendant que le lycéen était intrigué par cette scène, le reste de la famille rentra. En comprenant la situation, Kojiro engagea la conversation avec Daiki.

\- Pas eu trop peur du "fatality" ?

\- Huh ?, fit le basketteur hébété.

\- Mortal Kombat ! Pfff, aucune culture les jeunes de nos jours… Enfin, le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

Une fois le rituel des deux femmes terminé, tout le monde s'installa à table. Le père de Yuki avait ouvert le placard avec une facilité déconcertante et la surprise put se lire sur le visage du basketteur.

\- Non, mais c'est pas la même condition pour l'ouvrir, t'inquiète pas, lui indiqua la jeune fille.

Le repas était animé, sur la table se trouvait les classiques du petit-déjeuner japonais et ceux français supposa le jeune homme. Il put goûter aux croissants ramenés un peu plus tôt d'une boulangerie française à Tokyo et il était certain que Satsuki aurait pu tuer pour en avoir aussi. Après avoir mangé plus que nécessaire, les deux lycéens retournèrent dans la chambre.

\- Ca a l'air efficace votre méthode de résolution des conflits… Par contre, faut pas se demander pourquoi il pleut après ! , lança Aomine.

\- Aaarg, t'aurais pas dû voir ça, fit Yuki en se cachant le visage.

\- Entendre non plus si tu veux mon avis, se moqua-t-il légèrement.

\- C'est bon, arrête, demanda-t-elle en poussant le jeune homme sur le lit et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se laissa faire, profitant de la situation et l'enlaça tendrement en faisant toujours attention à sa blessure.

\- C'était quoi la chanson ?, reprit Aomine.

\- Chasing cars de Snow Patrol… Et oui, snow comme dans Blanche Neige et Yuki, tout est toujours super logique avec ma mère.

\- Mmmh, ok. Ca marche aussi pour moi ?

\- De quoi ? La chanson ?

\- Ouais...

\- Bah non, c'est que ma mère et moi…, fit séchement la jeune fille, … Toi, si j'ai un truc à me faire pardonner, je me laisse tripoter, ça suffit, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais, tu as plein de trucs à te faire pardonner là, maintenant, tout de suite, dit-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres comme la misère sur le monde.

Ils se câlinèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mère de Yuki rentre dans la chambre pour remettre une couche de crème pour aider à soigner la blessure, puis ils reprirent où ils en étaient. Kojiro avait l'air de vouloir profiter de la moindre occasion pour venir les surveiller, mais les bruits dans le couloir indiqué que France le contrôlait la plupart du temps.

Alors qu'une nouvelle session d'étalage de crème allait avoir lieu, Daiki s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux toilettes. Alors qu'il était assis sur le trône, il entendit des griffures sur la porte. Il décida d'ignorer le chat pour l'instant, après tout, il l'avait quitté de son plein gré cette nuit, s'il voulait plus de caresses, il aurait pu en profiter à ce moment.

Les griffures se firent plus insistantes et le rouquin commença à miauler doucement. Soudain, Daiki aperçut la poignée de la porte bouger et entendit le chat retomber lourdement sur ces pattes de l'autre côté. De forts miaulements le suppliant de le laisser entrer commencèrent. On aurait dit qu'il miaulait à la mort, ce n'était pas les chiens qui devaient avoir ce comportement ?

Devant l'insistance, Aomine céda et entrouvrit la porte. Le félin passa la tête et se stoppa quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas l'un de ses maîtres habituels.

\- Non mais, rentre ou sors, mais reste pas au milieu, fit Daiki pour tenter de faire bouger la bête.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le chat s'avanca doucement vers lui et le sportif put refermer la porte. Le félin se dirigea directement vers les jambes du sportif et, sous les yeux ébahis de celui-ci, il s'installa confortablement dans son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Daiki commençait déjà à râler intérieurement sur l'attitude désinvolte du matou quand celui-ci le regarda, plein d'amour en ronronnant. Le basketteur tenta de résister, lançant des regards invitant au défi au fauve installé dans son caleçon, mais il craqua finalement et caressa le chat qui ne cacha pas son plaisir.

Après un certain temps, il se décida à déplacer le matou et retrouva sa petite-amie qui lisait dans sa chambre.

\- Alors, ça y est, t'es amoureux ?, demanda-t-elle directement.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le sportif en rougissant.

\- Tu sais, on a tout entendu, Louka est pas très discret quand il veut quelque chose... Alors ça fait quoi de voir son pantalon visité par un autre mâle ? Si c'est pas de l'amour..., dit-elle en riant.

\- Tu lis quoi ?, tenta-t-il pour détourner son attention.

\- Du yaoi, si tu voulais changer de sujet, c'est raté, répliqua la jeune fille en arborant un large sourire.

\- Et après, c'est moi le pervers !

\- Non mais, si un jour tu veux me tromper avec un homme beau, grand et fort… Je pourrais regarder ?, ria la boxeuse.

\- Attends, avant d'en arriver là, j'ai quelques trucs à faire avec toi, dit-il en se jetant sur sa proie.

L'humeur légère, ils continuèrent à se chamailler, à jouer et à se câliner jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Aomine rentra chez lui le soir en attendant déjà la semaine qui allait commençait.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette semaine ! Alors ?

Yuki : J'aime pas, j'ai toujours perdu mon combat

Daiki : Moi j'aime pas le chat...

Moi : *regarde Aomine*

Yuki : *regarde Aomine*

Daiki : Non mais c'est vrai, je l'aime pas !

Yuki : Si tu l'aimes pas arrête de le caresser...

Louka : Moi, je vous aime... Tous... *ronronne*

Daiki : *regarde Louka* Je peux pas... J'y arrive pas... J'aime pas ce chat

Moi : Bah, c'est vrai que... quand il est comme ça... C'est dur de lui résister

Daiki : Je confirme...

Louka : *s'étire et va sur Yuki*

Daiki : Mais pourquoi il s'en va ? Il était pas bien là ?

Yuki : Si si... roooh, arrête, pas tes poils dans le nez s'il-te-plaît

Moi : Mais en fait, quand il se sent bien, il a besoin de se faire caresser par tout le monde

Louka : *va sur Moi..."

Daiki : Mais il est con !

Moi : Oui

Yuki : Oui... Mais il est beau !

Moi : Ca compense !

Louka : *saute à Terre et court pour sortir de la pièce*

Daiki : Et là ? Il fait quoi ?

Moi : Surement emmerder Tessa...

Daiki : Et pour ceux qui ont pas suivi ?

Yuki : Ils ont qu'à suivre !

Moi : C'est la petite grise ! Louka adoore jouer avec elle, ils courent comme des fous vers 23h et 2h du matin... Et elle surveille quand Louka fait des conneries, dans le style, c'est pas moi qui fait, mais s'il y a un truc à grapiller, je suis preneuse...

Yuki : Ouais, c'est le bordel si on oublie de vider la poubelle

Daiki : Et vous l'aimez parce que ... ?

Moi : Bah, c'est Louka

Yuki : Et il est beau...

Daiki : C'est la seule raison ? Il suffit d'être beau ? *bombe le torse*

Yuki : ...

Moi : Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là... Bonne semaine à tous !


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, j'ai un peu de retard pour livrer mon chapitre car on est pas lundi, mais mardi déjà... Excusez-moi svp... Mais voilà, je vous sers votre chapitre en prenant sur mon temps de sommeil (ou d'insomnie, au choix) malgré les douleurs musculaires qui me tiraillent le corps... (Désolée, quand je suis fatiguée, ça part toujours en vrille, faites pas attention).

Sinon, je vais quand même vous expliquer les raisons de mon retard (au cas-où ça en intéresse certains... pas convaincue, mais bon...), c'est que je suis actuellement en train de sécher sur le dernier chapitre en cours de cette petite fiction. Je sais ce que je veux mettre dedans, mais pour l'instant, ça ne veut pas sortir (et j'ai beau poussé comme on m'a appris à mes cours de préparation à la naissance, ça veut pas...). Bref, du coup, je me suis un peu aérer l'esprit pendant ce long week-end et j'ai écrit autre chose (c'est publié, mais je vous forcerais pas à aller le lire) et donc, je n'ai pas préparé mon chapitre à temps pour le sortir plus tôt !

Voilà, après mes excuses (je ne sais pas si elles sont plates, je vous laisse en juger), je remercie du fond du coeur **olukkalp** , **lys0212** , **Futae** et **emilie33110**. Bon cette fois-ci, il y a un peu plus d'actions, mais il fallait bien que nos deux tourtereaux se reposent un peu quand même ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez (même la fin...) et je me prépare déjà mentalement à recevoir vos pires insultes (confiance en soi ? C'est qui ? Connait pas...).

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva pour manger dans la salle des troisièmes années. Yuki n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme et sa défaite lui pesait sur le moral.

\- T'en fais pas Yu-chan, fit Shotaro avant même que la jeune fille ait dit quelque chose.

Elle était allée se réfugier dans ses bras et il lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter. Daiki, témoin de la scène, se sentait légèrement agacé mais pris sur lui. Il savait la relation qu'entretenaient les deux boxeurs et que sa jalousie n'était pas bien placée. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à la situation, il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde pouvoir influencer le comportement de sa petite-amie et il réalisa que c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait son charme.

\- Ca se passera mieux la prochaine fois..., compléta le boxeur en brisant l'étreinte, … Comment ça va sinon ? Pas trop mal ?

\- C'est bon, les crèmes de ma mère font un miracle, mais bon, tu le sais déjà ça !, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui… Quand même, tu as interdiction de t'entraîner cette semaine.

\- Je sais, j'ai prévu d'utiliser la piscine pour compenser.

Daiki retint deux éléments de cette conversation. Premièrement, sa petite-amie avait acquiescé à l'idée d'un prochain combat et cela ne le rassurait pas. Deuxièmement, il pourrait la voir en maillot de bain et c'est sur cette idée qu'il se concentra. Le repas se déroula tranquillement et les lycéens discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Après les cours, Daiki sécha son entraînement de basket et rejoignit Yuki dans le bassin chloré. Malheureusement pour lui, elle portait la tenue réglementaire de l'école, un simple une pièce qui ne laissait pas apparaître grand chose, mais il la trouva jolie malgré tout. Elle n'avait plus de bleus aux jambes et on pouvait distinguer sans problème les muscles qui la portaient.

Sans se laisser distraire par son petit-ami, elle enchaînait les longueurs dans la piscine à une vitesse incroyable. Compétiteur dans l'âme, Aomine la rejoignit et ils commencèrent à se défier l'un l'autre.

\- Pas moyen que tu sois plus rapide que moi dans l'eau, objecta Yuki en le regardant.

\- T'as aucune chance, le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi, retourna Daiki en se prêtant au jeu.

\- Au basket, j'accepte, mais là… Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- Oooh, tu veux parier peut-être ?, fit le basketteur en se rapprochant de la jeune fille tel un prédateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me donner que je peux pas avoir toute seule ?, demanda Yuki sans être intimidée.

\- On pourrait repasser une nuit ensemble, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ca, c'est ce que toi tu voudrais…

\- Je te parle pas d'une nuit comme ce week-end, mais plutôt comme pour mon anniversaire. Ne me dis pas que t'as pas apprécié…

Le sportif avait maintenant acculé la boxeuse contre le mur du bassin et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'agripper à lui pour ne pas couler. Il en profita pour se coller à elle et glissa quelques baisers dans son cou. La voyant silencieuse et les joues empourprées, Daiki sourit fier de lui.

\- J'ai un autre combat à la fin du mois, je pourrais peut-être convaincre mon père de te laisser venir si tu veux, fit-elle à voix basse.

\- T'as un autre combat ?!, lâcha le basketteur sous la surprise.

Il n'avait pas osé lui en parler et il savait surtout que cela ne changerait rien, mais il n'avait pas envie de revoir un spectacle comme il avait été témoin le week-end précédent.

\- C'est que du light…, dit-elle en baissant la tête comme pour s'excuser, … C'est les demi-finales, t'es pas obligé de venir si tu veux pas.

\- Non, c'est pas ça… , commença Daiki en cherchant une excuse.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien à dire pour justifier sa surprise et enlaça aussi tendrement que possible sa petite-amie.

\- J'adorerais passer une autre nuit avec toi, mais avant ça, il va falloir que tu me battes, dit-il en se détachant d'elle pour se mettre en position pour faire une longueur.

La jeune fille le suivit et ils commencèrent à nager tous les deux. Aucun ne voulait céder à l'autre et ils arrivèrent presque en même temps à la fin de leur longueur. Rivalisant de mauvaise foi, ils recommencèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés. Aomine n'avait pas prévu de nager autant et au final, même s'il avait séché son entraînement de basket, il aurait des arguments pour répondre aux reproches de sa manager.

Le jour suivant, les premières restèrent dans leur classe pour préparer un devoir. Comme à chaque fois, Daiki n'appréciait pas la situation et sa mauvaise humeur prenait rapidement le dessus. Ces camarades de classe avaient maintenant compris son attitude et pouvaient anticiper ses réactions. Comme pour compenser l'absence de sa petite-amie, Satsuki vint annoncer au basketteur la tenue d'un match amical à la fin du mois.

\- Oh, ça tombe le même jour que la demi-finale de Yuki, lâcha Shotaro sans penser à mal.

\- Pardon, je savais pas, fit Sakurai en s'inclinant rapidement.

\- Tu vas quand même jouer ?, demanda plus sérieusement Satsuki.

\- Attends, ça se passe où ?, questionna le boxeur.

Shotaro et la manager commencèrent à discuter vivement sans qu'Aomine ne les écoute vraiment. Il pensa au basket et à Yuki. Il se demanda s'il devait faire un choix, laquelle des deux options choisirait-il ? Certes, il commençait à plus qu'apprécier la présence de la boxeuse, mais le basket était encore plus important pour lui.

Satsuki repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et ses deux camarades affichaient un air victorieux. Daiki n'avait pas envie de leur demander ce qu'il venait de se passer et resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il s'entraîna avec le reste de l'équipe pour préparer le prochain match, puis il alla à la piscine de l'établissement pour retrouver enfin sa boxeuse.

Il y avait plusieurs groupes de garçons regroupés qui regardaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. N'appréciant pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui voit sa petite-amie en maillot de bain, il signala sa présence en grognant ce qui eut pour effet de disperser les badauds. Dans le bassin, il aperçut Yuki, qui faisait des longueurs inlassablement, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand le basketteur s'approcha. Sur le côté, il y avait Chiako, dans un maillot de bain bien plus affriolant que celui de sa camarade. Daiki se rassura en se disant que le groupe qu'il avait dispersé en entrant était surement là pour la regarder elle.

\- Aomine-senpai, comment ça va ?, demanda la première année en minaudant.

\- Ca va, répondit sèchement le basketteur en essayant d'attirer l'attention de la nageuse.

\- Il est comment mon maillot de bain ?, continua Chiako.

\- T'as pas un copain pour ce genre de questions ?, répliqua le scorer sans même jeter un oeil.

\- Si, mais… A chaque fois qu'il me touche, il s'excuse, ça commence à m'énerver un peu.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir devant une telle confession, Daiki réfléchit à ce que Satsuki aurait pu dire. D'ordinaire, il aurait trouvé une réplique tranchante pour couper court à la conversation, mais il se trouvait face à la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie et aussi la copine de son capitaine.

\- Vous devriez en parler entre vous, Ryo est gentil, tenta-t-il sur un air condescendant.

\- Ca, je sais qu'il est gentil…, dit-elle en s'approchant du basketteur, … Mais, j'en ai un peu marre qu'on soit gentil avec moi, continua-t-elle sur une voix plus sulfureuse.

Daiki n'avait aucun doute, la première année était en train de le draguer alors que Yuki était à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, t'es pas mon style, fit-il sur un air un peu plus agressif puis il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour attraper la sportive qui arrivait.

\- Daiki, tu pourrais faire attention, j'ai failli me noyer, dit la boxeuse en toussant.

\- Désolé, lui dit-il en affichant un sourire charmeur et en lui tendant la main.

Elle agrippa le membre tendu et il la tira hors de l'eau. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa tendrement sous les yeux de Chiako. Il n'avait plus agi comme ça depuis un certain temps et sentant qu'il en avait besoin, Yuki le laissa agir à sa guise.

\- Je vais me changer je reviens…, dit-elle à l'attention du basketteur, … Chi-chan, tu viens, Sakurai-senpai doit être libre aussi maintenant.

Aomine regarda les deux premières années s'éloignant et grogna à nouveau sur les voyeurs qui s'étaient installés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki le retrouva.

\- Tu veux faire un basket ? J'ai plein d'énergie à dépenser, lança-t-elle avec le sourire qu'elle gardait pour les gens qu'elle appréciait.

\- Non, dit-il en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu sa dose de tendresse dans la journée et avec les événements qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, il en avait besoin. La chaleur de la jeune fille avait un effet relaxant sur lui et il voulait en profiter pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils décidèrent ainsi de passer le reste de la journée au calme l'un contre l'autre.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la vision de sa petite-amie en train de se faire frapper et au sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours, il se retourna vers son camarade.

\- Shotaro ! Pourquoi vous faites des combats ?, demanda très sérieusement le scorer.

\- Euh… Bah, parce qu'on aime ça…, tenta timidement le boxeur, ... Et c'est pas trop le moment pour ce genre de questions.

\- Vous aimez vous faire frapper jusqu'à vous effondrer ?, continua le basketteur

\- Non, c'est pas ça… Hum… Tu devrais en parler avec Yu-chan, conclut Shotaro devant le regard inquisiteur du professeur.

Dans la classe des premières années, Chiako engagea la conversation avec son amie entre deux cours.

\- Shira-chan, tu sais, je pense pas que tu devrais continuer à voir Aomine-senpai…

\- Huh ? Pourquoi ça ?, fit Yuki surprise.

\- Bah… J'ai peur qu'il te rende malheureuse après, s'expliqua Chiako.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas, et si ça devait arriver… Je ferais avec le moment venu.

\- Je sais comment tu es quand tu es en colère… J'ai pas envie de te revoir dans cet état. En plus, Aomine-senpai a déjà goûté… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et à mon avis, même si pour l'instant il te laisse tranquille, je suis sûre qu'à un moment, il va te mettre au pied du mur pour que tu lui cèdes.

\- Tu sais, il est vraiment gentil avec moi, je dis pas qu'il n'essaie pas, au contraire même, mais il ne prend pas mal mes refus.

\- Justement, un jour il va en avoir marre. Un garçon, c'est toujours gentil au début, c'est après que ça se gâte.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, et après, une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il va te laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Et là, à ton avis, comment tu vas te sentir ?

\- Euh… Si ça devait arriver, je crois que je lui ferais manger ses couilles !, fit Yuki en souriant.

\- Shira-chan, je suis sérieuse. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Ca t'est déjà arrivé ? C'était qui ? Lui, il mérite que je le frappe.

\- C'est pas le sujet de la conversation, Shira-chan, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu fasse attention, lança Chiako en rougissant.

\- Je sais me défendre je te rappelle, et puis, je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que Daiki est sérieux avec moi. Je pense pas qu'il joue à un jeu.

\- Et si tu te trompes ?

\- Et bah, dans ce cas, j'assumerais, mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance… Et puis, si jamais je me trompe vraiment, tu seras là pour me réconforter, non ?

\- Je sais même pas si j'oserais t'approcher si ça arrivait, conclut Chiako un peu déçue de n'avoir pas réussi à faire comprendre son point de vue à son amie.

\- Tu sais, ma mère me dit tout le temps qu'il faut espérer le meilleur pour l'avenir mais se préparer pour le pire et tout ça en profitant du présent.

Devant la mine déconfite de Chiako, la boxeuse reprit avec le sourire qu'elle réservait à ses proches.

\- Merci de t'inquiêter.

Pour la pause du déjeuner, Aomine kidnappa sa princesse pour manger en tête-à-tête sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Chiako et encore moins de la voir avec son capitaine. De plus, quand les deux lycéens se retrouvaient seuls, Yuki était beaucoup plus détendue et Daiki pouvait assouvir ses pulsions de laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda la jeune fille sentant que quelque chose tourmentait le sportif.

\- Rien, répondit-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de détourner la tête.

\- Tu m'en veux parce que je veux toujours pas coucher avec toi ?, fit Yuki en fixant fermement le basketteur.

\- Huh ? Mais ça sort d'où ça ?, lâcha Daiki sous l'effet de surprise.

Devant l'insistance du regard de sa petite-amie, le basketteur se détendit.

\- T'existerais pas, faudrait t'inventer toi…, souffla-t-il en lui caressant doucement la tête, … Je t'ai dis que je t'attendrai et j'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

Il avait attrapé la jeune fille pour la coller contre lui et continua de lui parler à voix basse pour la rassurer sur ses intentions. Il réussit tout de même à placer quelques blagues graveleuses qui lui valurent des petits coups bien placés de la part de la boxeuse, mais elle continuait de répondre par un sourire à chacun de ses baisers.

\- Mais du coup, pourquoi t'es tout gentil avec moi ?, fit innocemment Yuki.

\- Tu veux dire à part pour rentrer dans ta culotte ?

\- Exactement !

Le basketteur prit une profonde inspiration pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu sur le ring. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de le faire, mais voir la boxeuse douter comme ça ne lui convenait pas non plus. En fait, une fois qu'il avait commencé son discours, il eut l'impression que c'était plus simple que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

A son grand étonnement, il avait tout déballé à sa petite-amie, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle y retourne mais qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle l'écouta jusqu'à la fin sans l'interrompre malgré l'envie de se justifier.

\- Alors, rassurée ?, conclu le scorer.

Yuki approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle commença à l'embrasser et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque. Ils échangèrent des baisers de plus en plus passionnés et la sportive finit par renverser le basketteur dans sa fougue, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment résisté. Elle était au-dessus de lui et il pouvait ressentir sa fièvre, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Comment pouvait-il être dans un tel état à cause d'un baiser ?

Il la contemplait et ne voyait aucune trace de doutes dans ses grands yeux clairs. Il regretta pendant un instant de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt, mais le goût de ces lèvres qui le chatouillaient et la chaleur bouillonnante qu'il pouvait ressentir à travers ses mains lui firent perdre la notion du temps. Il avait toujours été celui qui recherchait le plus de contact et là, il avait l'impression de ressentir tout le désir de la jeune fille. Si ça continuait, elle allait réussir à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et sortit Yuki de son état. Elle se releva, se recoiffa et réajusta son uniforme rapidement.

\- Tu viens ?, lança-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de 5 minutes là…, commença le basketteur en lui montrant la bosse dans son pantalon, … Tu t'es sacrément amélioré en baiser, compléta-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- C'est comme tout, il suffit de s'entraîner, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils, puis elle quitta le toit de l'établissement pour retourner dans sa classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daiki rejoignit ses camarades alors que le cours avait déjà commencé. Il se dirigea vers son bureau sans écouter les réprimandes du professeur et s'installa tranquillement la tête dans les nuages. C'est seulement lorsqu'il est allé voir son capitaine pour se rendre à leur entraînement quotidien qu'il remarqua sa mine encore plus déconfite qu'habituellement.

\- On dirait un champignon séché qui s'est fait piétiner par un troupeau de porc, commenta le scorer sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, chouina le shooteur en essayant de s'incliner plus bas que terre.

\- Allez, on se relève Ryo-kun, fit Shotaro en essayant de le remuer un peu.

\- Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Haruse-san n'a pas été tendre avec lui… Yu-chan t'a rien dit ?

\- Non…

\- Il faut aller s'entraîner, Aomine-kun, gémit Sakurai d'une petite voix.

Tout en essayant de prendre sur lui, le capitaine se dirigea hors de la salle en cognant au passage dans plusieurs bureaux. Pendant leur entraînement, aucun des joueurs ne posa de questions et tout le monde suivit les instructions à la lettre. Le shooteur, malgré ses nombreux ratés, reçut de multiples encouragements.

Comme à son habitude, le scorer rejoignit sa petite-amie un peu plus tard.

\- Je l'aime pas ta copine…

\- D'accord… Ok...

\- … Elle t'a rien dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Elle a fait une scène à la pause du déjeuner dans notre salle de classe et elle a plaqué Ryo.

\- … Ha… Je savais pas, elle m'a rien dit… En même temps, ça fait plus de 3 mois qu'il sortait ensemble…

\- Huh ?

\- Bah, 3 mois c'est long… Elle s'ennuyait surement…

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu me donnes un préavis ?

\- Mais… Non, mais arrête de sauter aux conclusions… Nous c'est pas… Enfin, Chi-chan c'est… Roooh, c'est compliqué…

\- C'est pas compliqué, ta copine c'est une salope, c'est tout !

\- Quoi ? Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Chi-chan, s'écria la boxeuse outrée.

\- Attends, une fille qui drague le mec de sa copine, c'est une salope !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- T'as bien compris, ta copine m'a fait du rentre-dedans… Et t'étais en train de nager juste à côté en plus.

\- Je veux pas en entendre plus, tu me saoules. Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais t'es le dernier à pouvoir la critiquer, monsieur je me tape une fille par semaine.

\- Hey, c'était avant toi ça !

\- Je m'en fiche, je me tire… Et fiche-moi la paix.

Les deux sportifs se quittèrent ainsi et ils ne se virent pas le lendemain, chacun restant dans sa classe.

* * *

Moi : Fini, envoyez vos insultes !

Ryo : Excusez-moi...

Moi : Non, faut pas t'excuser.

Ryo : Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Moi : Mais non, rien n'est de ta faute, c'est moi.

Ryo : Piétinez-moi si vous voulez.

Moi : Non, mais, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus... *regarde à gauche*

Yuki : ...

Moi : *regarde à droite*

Daiki : ...

Moi : En fait, vu comme ça, ils ont l'air aussi cons l'un que l'autre.

Shotaro : On se demande c'est la faute à qui...

Ryo : Pardonnez-moi.

Moi : Bon, il me fait de la peine le petit champignon alors on va arrêter là, et on se revoit la semaine prochaine !


	24. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui lundi, je publie un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour rappel, dans le dernier chapitre, Yuki et Daiki se quittaient en s'envoyant des regards chargés d'électricité capable de recharger une DeLorean pour la faire remonter dans le temps. Tout ça parce que Chiako a fait un petit peu de rentre dedans au grand basketteur. Alors, franchement, d'après ce que j'ai lu, il n'y a personne pour la soutenir, donc heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur Yuki qui lui reste fidèle !

Bon, et maintenant, vous allez voir ce qui se passe ensuite. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de déçus...

Et je n'oublie de remercier toujours et encore mes chaleureux reviewers qui sont **laytache** , **Futae** , **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **olukkalp** et **InSilent**. Franchement, vous déchirez tous ! Ca serait nettement plus difficile pour moi de garder ce rythme de publication et de continuer à écrire (même s'il y a des périodes plus productives que d'autres, mais ça, c'est normal) pour faire vivre plein d'aventure absolument ordinaire à notre petit couple. Vos petits messages de soutien me font un bien fou au moral alors que j'ai plutôt une grosse tendance à la dépression en temps normal ! Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, continuez comme ça !

Sinon, juste comme ça, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas remarqué, j'ai changé de pseudo ! \o/ Maintenant, c'est "super mocchi" au lieu de "mocchiFR" ! Si jamais vous voyez mon nom passé sur une autre publication, sachez que c'est moi ! :D

Allez, j'arrête de m'étendre sur ma vie que personne n'en a rien à faire, et je lance le chapitre de cette semaine ! :D

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux grands sportifs, qui avaient été plutôt d'humeur calme depuis la rentrée, dégageaient chacun une aura qui fit s'écarter de leur passage les personnes les moins habituées.

\- Dai-chan, je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu dois aller t'excuser, insista encore une fois Satsuki.

Le basketteur avait entendu et ignoré cette phrase des dizaines de fois la veille, mais maintenant, il commençait à ressentir le manque laissé par sa petite-amie.

\- Je sais…, souffla-t-il.

\- Si Yu-chan a décidé de pas s'excuser, elle changera pas d'avis, ajouta Shotaro.

\- Je sais, répéta Daiki un peu plus énervé.

Perplexe face à l'attitude de son ami, Momoi décida de retourner dans sa classe. Le scorer ne pensait pas que leur petite altercation prendrait de telles proportions. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec sa petite-amie et il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'embêter avec ce genre de conflit, mais il sentait que là, pour une fois, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il avait essayé d'appeler la boxeuse, mais ses appels n'avaient jamais abouti. Donc, afin de forcer leur rencontre, il avait décidé de se rendre dans la salle de classe de la première année pendant la pause du déjeuner. La fameuse sonnerie retentit enfin, et il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa destination.

Une fois devant la salle de classe, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa petite-amie à son bureau. il hésita un moment à rebrousser chemin, mais se dirigea finalement à contre-coeur vers Chiako qui discutait vivement avec d'autres camarades.

\- Elle est où Yuki ?, demanda le scorer sans formule de politesse.

\- Bonjour Aomine-senpai. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?, répondit la première année en affichant un sourire qui semblait innocent.

\- Ca va. Elle est où Yuki ?, grogna le basketteur.

\- Moi aussi ça va, c'est gentil de demander, continua la jeune fille.

Au comble de sa mauvaise humeur, Daiki lança un regard assassin à la première année.

\- J'en sais rien, finit-elle par cracher au visage du jeune homme.

Aomine sortit aussitôt de la salle. Discuter avec la personne à l'origine de sa dispute avec sa petite-amie l'énervait davantage de seconde en seconde et il avait dû particulièrement se contrôler pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Dépité, il retourna dans sa salle pour demander à Shotaro d'appeler la boxeuse. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps dans ce contexte tendu.

A sa grande surprise, Yuki était installée à côté de son camarade. En reprenant son air blasé, le basketteur alla s'asseoir avec eux. La première année lui envoya quelques coups d'oeil cinglant lui indiquant qu'elle ne ferait pas le moindre effort.

\- Je viens m'entraîner tout à l'heure, dit-elle à l'attention de son capitaine.

\- Tu devrais…, commença Shotaro.

\- Je ferais que du sac, mais j'ai besoin de frapper, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

\- Tu ferais bien d'écouter quand les gens ont quelque chose à dire, fit le scorer.

\- Il y a des choses que je préfère pas entendre, répondit automatiquement Yuki.

L'ambiance autour de la table était tendue et les deux capitaines présents n'osaient pas interrompre le duel qui était en train de se dérouler. Ne sachant pas comment agir, les deux camarades décidèrent d'appeler Momoi à la rescousse et elle arriva plus vite que le vent. Cependant, devant ce spectacle, elle ne trouva rien à dire non plus et se contenta d'observer en attendant l'instant propice pour intervenir.

La boxeuse et le basketteur se livraient une bataille de volonté. Peu de paroles étaient échangées, mais les oreilles alentours pouvaient entendre des grognements venant des deux camps. La fin de la pause approchait sans qu'aucune avancée n'ait eu lieu et les trois spectateurs regardaient lourdement le temps passé. La première année finit par se lever pour retourner dans sa propre classe.

\- Dai-chan, souffla à voix basse Satsuki pour essayer de faire comprendre la situation à son ami.

\- Yu-chan, attends, fit Shotaro en voyant que le scorer commençait à bouger.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'Aomine avait sorti son téléphone et il tapotait sur l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air désolé et une musique démarra. La boxeuse la reconnu dès les premières notes. C'était celle qu'il avait entendue quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'était querellée avec sa mère.

Le visage impassible, la jeune fille s'approcha de Daiki toujours assis sur sa chaise. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée et le basketteur se sentit soulagé. Sans qu'aucun indice sur son acte ne soit visible, Yuki donna alors un grand coup de pied dans la patte de la chaise, envoyant ainsi le jeune homme à la renverse. Elle le regarda se relever rapidement d'un air sombre, et ils commencèrent à communiquer en élevant la voix.

\- Putain, t'es chiante !, hurla le basketteur.

\- Je t'avais dit de jamais utiliser cette chanson, fit en même temps la boxeuse tout en piquant du doigt le torse du sportif.

\- J'essaie de faire des efforts.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, crétin.

\- Tu me saoules, envoya Aomine hors de lui.

Devant cet échange vif, Momoi les interrompit, l'émotion se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

\- Stop ! Dai-chan, Yuki-chan, s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de vous crier dessus, vous allez pas vous séparer pour si peu quand même.

\- Je suis désolé, s'inclina Sakurai tremblant qui se sentait responsable de la situation.

\- Tu veux me quitter ?, demanda doucement la boxeuse penaude en regardant le scorer.

\- Non… Ca va pas la tête… Tu veux me quitter toi ?, fit à son tour le basketteur surpris par la réaction de son amie.

\- Bah non… Mais pourquoi Satsuki-senpai est dans cet état ?

\- J'en sais rien… C'est peut-être parce que tu me boudes…

\- Satsuki-senpai, faut pas t'inquiéter, la rassura la boxeuse en venant lui frictionner les bras.

Face à ce retournement de situation, la manager laissa couler quelques larmes de soulagement. Ses sentiments étaient partagés par Shotaro, mais celui-ci ne pipa pas un mot.

\- Pourquoi vous vous engueulez alors ?... Ca va pas de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça, vociféra-t-elle furieuse à l'encontre du couple.

\- Satsuki, calme-toi, tu me fais honte, laissa échapper Aomine.

Les nerfs à vif après toutes ces émotions, la manager attrapa un cahier qui traînait sur un bureau et l'envoya violemment sur le scorer qui se défendit avec son bras.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure, fit-elle en glissant un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit.

\- Pas sûr que je comprenne grand chose, répondit le scorer en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avant de la laisser partir.

\- Dai-chan, commença Satsuki en lui sautant dessus et en lui envoyant de petits coups.

Avec l'aide de Shotaro, ils réussirent à la remettre au sol. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère qu'avant le début de la pause et malgré les réprimandes de la manager quand elle quitta la classe, l'aura dégagée par Aomine était beaucoup plus douce.

La fin du mois arriva et le couple de sportifs étaient prêts pour leur rencontre respective. La veille de l'événement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans le même complexe. Apparemment, Satsuki avait intentionnellement choisi ce lieu pour la rencontre de basket pour être en contact avec les boxeurs.

Exceptionnellement pour un match amical, Aomine arriva en avance au complexe sportif. Visiblement, la stratégie de Satsuki avait fonctionné à merveille, le scorer participerait au match dés le coup de sifflet initial et déjà échauffé. Il retrouva Yuki rapidement, elle portait un survêtement blanc et bleu qui faisait particulièrement ressortir ses yeux.

\- Alors, t'as passé l'épreuve de la balance ?

\- J'étais 200 grammes au-dessus…

\- Hein ? Du coup, tu participes pas ?!, demanda-t-il en se sentant légèrement rassuré.

\- Si si, 200 grammes c'est rien, tu fais un petit tour aux toilettes, tu transpires un peu et ça passe… , expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, … Désolée mais, je vais combattre encore aujourd'hui, mais tu vas voir, le light c'est pas du tout pareil… Enfin, si tu restes pour voir… T'es pas obligé... Et normalement, je combats en fin d'après-midi donc, je pourrais venir voir ton match de basket, bon peut-être pas la fin, mais…

La jeune fille était beaucoup plus bavarde qu'à l'accoutumée et Daiki ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il voulait, en plus du baiser en lui-même, la rassurer sur sa présence et son soutien. Dans ces rassemblements, il avait l'impression que son côté japonais s'atténuait encore plus et qu'il pouvait en profiter pour s'afficher plus ouvertement avec elle.

Une voix appela la boxeuse derrière lui et elle alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il s'agissait du coach qui s'était occupé d'elle la dernière fois et il portait le même survêtement que la jeune fille. L'homme la porta comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et Yuki ne toucha pas le sol pendant une durée bien trop longue aux yeux d'Aomine. Cette fois, la jeune fille fit les présentations officielles, Daiki se sentit fier quand elle parla de lui en tant que petit-ami, et ils rejoignirent le reste du club installé dans les gradins toujours vide de public.

Yuki était d'humeur particulièrement légère et son sourire hypnotisait le basketteur. Il appréciait de la voir ainsi et de pouvoir l'enlacer sans se préoccuper du reste. La boxeuse le regarda l'air taquin et changea complètement de sujet de conversation sans prévenir.

\- Au fait, j'ai changé de culotte porte-bonheur, enfin, j'espère qu'elle va marcher celle-là. J'ai pensé à toi en la choisissant, tu veux voir ?, commença la jeune fille en desserrant déjà son bas de jogging.

Daiki, bien que surpris par la question, ne tenait plus en place et fit comprendre sans un mot sa réponse. Il s'imagina en quelques instants, Yuki avec toutes sortes de sous-vêtements, pas forcément très adaptés à la pratique d'un sport. Il ne quittait plus des yeux le pantalon de la jeune fille et se préparait déjà mentalement au contrecoup de la vision qu'il pourrait avoir.

La boxeuse tira légèrement sur ses affaires pour qu'il puisse jeter un oeil au vêtement voulu. Ce qu'il vu dépassa ses rêves les plus fous. La jeune fille riait joyeusement devant son expression et n'y tenant plus, le sportif attrapa sur son épaule sa petite-amie et il quitta les gradins. A sa grande surprise, elle ne résista pas et le laissa faire. Aomine, voulant profiter un maximum de la situation, l'emmena dans une des cabines des toilettes pour homme. Une fois compris où elle était, la jeune fille protesta mais le sportif la fit se taire rapidement.

\- Si tu fais pas de bruit, personne ne saura que t'es là, lui glissa à l'oreille le scorer.

Les joues déjà bien rosies, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Son état empira quand d'un geste brusque, il descendit jusqu'aux chevilles de la boxeuse son survêtement et son short. Il se mit à genoux pour contempler le petit bout de tissu qui couvrait les parties intimes de sa petite-amie. Il s'agissait d'une petite culotte classique en coton, mais des motifs de ballon de basket s'alignaient sur un fond bleu.

\- C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je vais lancer un sort pour que ça t'apporte encore plus de chance, dit-il en s'approchant du porte-bonheur.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur les cuisses de la sportive et commença à embrasser chacun des motifs en face de lui. Yuki se retenait de faire le moindre bruit. Elle pouvait entendre le passage dans les cabines alentours et sa température corporelle ne faisait que monter en flèche. Daiki prenait son temps et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses jambes.

Le téléphone du basketteur sonna, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui tentait de le joindre. Il s'affairait minutieusement à compléter la tâche qu'il s'était donnée sans se laisser distraire. La porte de l'entrée des toilettes claqua de nouveau, la sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêta quelques instants, puis reprit une nouvelle fois.

\- Aomine-kun ?, fit une voix derrière le battant de la cabine où était le couple.

Le basketteur arrêta ses baisers, mais resta silencieux en attendant que la personne s'en aille. Sa stratégie fonctionna et il allait reprendre sa tâche quand Yuki tenta de remonter son pantalon. Elle avait du mal à entendre autres choses que ses propres battements de coeur et elle était persuadée que de la vapeur s'échappait de son visage tellement elle avait les joues chaudes. Daiki s'amusa à la regarder dans cet état et commença l'embrasser dans le cou pour la taquiner.

La porte des toilettes claqua de nouveau, mais quelqu'un semblait la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se referme. Le téléphone du basketteur sonna une fois de plus.

\- Dai-chan, je sais que t'es là, alors sors maintenant !, cria Satsuki depuis le couloir.

\- J'arrive, laisse-moi deux minutes, répondit-il après un soupir d'exaspération.

Après un dernier baiser à sa petite-amie, Aomine ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Yuki enfila la capuche de son survêtement, baissa la tête et marcha à la suite du basketteur en espérant que personne ne la reconnaisse. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil des toilettes, elle se dirigea dans la direction opposée de là où était regroupé quelques basketteurs de son lycée. Le survêtement blanc et bleu n'échappa pas à la surveillance accrue de la manager.

\- C'était…, commença-t-elle.

Le scorer lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus pour lui confirmer sa pensée. Il afficha un sourire plein de fierté et Satsuki avala un petit rire. Elle sentait son ami d'enfance plus heureux que jamais et cela la réconfortait.

Aomine flottait sur son nuage et n'écouta pas les conseils du coach avant la rencontre. Il s'échauffa sérieusement et était prêt au coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match. Contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre gymnase, alors même que ce n'était qu'une rencontre amicale, il y avait un petit peu de public. Yuki en faisait bien sur parti et Shotaro, qui portait lui aussi le même survêtement, l'avait rejoint.

Daiki se sentait léger, et bien que concentré sur le match, de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'oeil à sa petite-amie installée dans les gradins. Shotaro allait et venait, mais la boxeuse restait et avait un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. L'équipe de Too écrasa littéralement son adversaire et juste après le coup de sifflet final, Aomine se dirigea d'un pas léger vers sa petite-amie pour récupérer un baiser de victoire.

Il changea d'avis quand il la vit, la tête dans un sac avec Shotaro en train de lui frotter le dos. Il s'approcha tout de même des boxeurs, même malade, la jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Elle a tenu jusqu'au coup de sifflet, fit fièrement le capitaine en continuant de frictionner Yuki.

\- C'est bien…, la félicita Daiki, ... Maintenant tu peux aller t'échauffer… Et il ne peut rien t'arriver avec ton porte-bonheur alors déstresse, compléta le jeune homme en se remémorant le petit sort qu'il lui avait jeté.

La réaction attendue se produisit, le visage pâle de Yuki retrouva quelques couleurs à l'évocation des événements précédents.

\- Ah oui, Yashiro-kun m'a parlé de ta nouvelle culotte, il comprenait pas pourquoi t'aimais le basket maintenant, fit Shotaro sans réfléchir.

Le boxeur comprit à retardement qu'il venait de parler haute voix des sous-vêtements de la petite-amie du basketteur qui était en face de lui. Dans le silence le plus gênant, ils échangèrent un regard mêlant surprise, incompréhension et excuse. Avant de refaire une nouvelle bourde, le capitaine souleva la jeune fille, dont le visage avait quitté la couleur blanche pour un rouge écarlate, pour l'emmener dans l'autre gymnase.

\- Allez, on va y aller… Tu nous rejoins ?, demanda-t-il au basketteur en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

\- Ouais, dès que j'ai fini, j'arrive, répondit simplement le scorer, puis il alla retrouver son équipe pour le débrief en rayant de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Momoi fit un rapide compte-rendu du match, mais dans l'ensemble, tout s'était bien passé et personne ne s'attarda. Après s'être douché, le scorer rejoignit la manager et ils allèrent ensemble dans le gymnase attenant occupé par les boxeurs. Satsuki fut surprise par le brusque changement d'ambiance et Daiki la guida vers le club de la boxeuse.

Shotaro les accueillit et les présenta aux autres boxeurs et supporters présents. Yuki s'échauffait un peu plus loin avec con coach et Aomine arrêta son amie d'enfance quand elle voulu s'approcher pour la saluer. Ensuite, les événements s'enchaînèrent très vite suivant le même principe que la dernière fois.

Le capitaine du club de boxe du lycée les quitta pour aller retrouver la sportive et son entraîneur. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les vestiaires, les gens du club se rassemblèrent et se rapprochèrent de la zone de combat et la boxeuse, dans un état de concentration intense, passa près de d'eux pour récupérer les derniers encouragements.

Daiki, se remémorant le dernier affrontement de sa petite-amie, sentit sa gorge se serrer. Bien qu'il essayait de cacher ses émotions, Satsuki sentit son stress et fut un peu émue de le voir dans cet état.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui glissa-t-elle alors que la boxeuse était en train d'enfiler ses dernières protections.

\- Ouais.

\- Encourage-la et je suis sure que Yuki-chan va gagner, tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à mon intuition !, fit la manager en souriant.

Aomine se détendit légèrement quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le combat débute, puis devant la vision de sa petite-amie qui commençait à recevoir des coups, il retint sa respiration. Les frappes, sans être faibles, ne ressemblaient pas à celle de la dernière fois. Elles étaient plutôt comparables à ce qu'il se passait pendant les entraînements. Yuki, après avoir reçu quelques coups, se reprit rapidement et commença à exposer sa boxe.

Satsuki, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, fut subjuguée par la légèreté et la rapidité des touches données. Son adversaire ne faisait pas le poids. Yuki tournait autour d'elle profitant de chaque moment d'inattention pour lancer des frappes d'une précision chirurgicale et elle parait tous les coups venant dans sa direction. Daiki se détendit enfin en voyant l'air amusé sur le visage de sa petite-amie sur le ring.

Le combat fut court, bien plus court que le dernier que le basketteur avait vu, et c'est sans surprise que le bras de sa petite-amie fut levé en signe de victoire après la sonnerie finale. Elle sauta ensuite dans les bras de son coach, puis dans ceux de Shotaro et trottina finalement pour sortir de la zone de combat où tout son club l'attendait.

Après avoir été récompensé comme il se doit, Yuki arriva enfin près de Momoi et Aomine.

\- C'était impressionnant, toutes mes félicitations, commença Satsuki.

Daiki, n'y tenant plus, attrapa la boxeuse fermement dans ses bras et la fit décoller du sol.

\- Attends, je suis encore en sueur, protesta légèrement la jeune fille.

\- Je vais t'emmener à la douche alors, on se voit lundi Satsuki, enchaîna le basketteur en quittant son amie avec toujours Yuki dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, je peux marcher, lança la boxeuse.

\- T'es pieds-nus, je veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

\- Si tu crains pour ma santé, je crois que mon plus gros souci, c'est toi, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Va falloir que tu t'y fasses, ça risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps, répondit-il en affichant un large sourire.

Satsuki les regarda s'éloigner et elle sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait revoir son ami heureux et elle avait l'impression que son souhait s'était exaucé. Shotaro la rejoignit alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis content pour Yu-chan, elle sourit de plus en plus, ça fait plaisir à voir, commenta le boxeur.

\- Oui, ils vont bien ensemble, approuva la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai… je pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait assez d'énergie pour la supporter.

\- Et je pensais que quelqu'un aurait suffisamment de caractère pour le supporter, rit Satsuki.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà, conflit résolu... Enfin, jusqu'au prochain ! ;)

Satsuki : Comment ça "jusqu'au prochain" ? Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

Moi : Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas !

Satsuki : Je te préviens, s'ils se disputent encore, je quitte la série !

Moi : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas un excessif ça ?

Shotaro : Non, mais elle a raison, c'est fatiguant toutes ces émotions... Et les deux autres idiots ne s'en sont même pas rendu compte !

Yuki : Attends, tu parles de moi là ? Je suis pas idiote moi ! Daiki, peut-être, mais moi non !

Daiki : ... Bon, c'est pas la première fois que je l'entends donc, pour te faire pardonner, t'as le droit de m'envoyer des photos coquines...

Yuki : On a en déjà parlé, je t'ai dit pas maintenant !

Daiki : Ah ? Tu dis plus "non" alors ? :D

Yuki : ...

Satsuki : C'est vraiment deux idiots ! Vous vous êtes pas aperçu qu'on se faisait du souci pour vous ?

Daiki : ...

Yuki : ...

Shotaro : Ils vont finir par nous tuer...

Moi : Mais non, vous êtes jeunes, vous allez voir, il y a pire après !

Satsuki : Non ! Je veux pas m'habituer !

Shotaro : Moi non plus, Yu-chan me fait plus de proposition indécente, ma copine est soulagée !

Daiki : Pas envie que ça recommence ça non plus.

Yuki : C'est bon, t'inquiète, j'ai arrêté cette habitude, toi, tu serais capable de dire oui !

Daiki : Bien sur que je dirais oui ! N'importe quel mec digne de ce nom dirait oui !

Moi : Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais les laisser débattre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Biz


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Une semaine déjà depuis votre dernier chapitre qui a vu la réconciliation de notre petit couple ainsi qu'un match de basket et un combat de boxe... J'avais pas chômé dites donc ! :D

Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire, et en particulier à **lys0212** , **InSilent** , **olukkalp** , **Lawiki** et **Futae** (parce que même si on ne dépose pas de reviews visible, mais qu'on me soutient dans l'ombre, je remercie au grand jour !).

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, comme la dernière, au risque d'en décevoir certain, je mets le **rating M** ! Donc, lemoniste, réjouissez-vous, mais pas trop hein... Il s'agit seulement de ma deuxième scène de ce genre (non, je ne serais jamais contente). Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe par vous-même.

Sinon, j'ai des petites questions d'ordre pratique. Est-ce que, d'après vous, je continue à mettre la petite phrase de résumé du chapitre précédent ? J'ai lu des fics, et j'avoue, des fois je ne me rappelle plus trop ce qu'il se passe quand un nouveau chapitre sort, mais comme j'update toutes les semaines, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez... Et ensuite, est-ce que d'après vous encore, je ferais mieux de passer la fic totalement en rating M ? Comme ça, je pourrais éventuellement vous surprendre avec un autre lemon sans mettre d'avertissement dans l'entête... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez soit par MP, soit en review ! ;)

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après une nouvelle tentative refusée d'aider la boxeuse à se doucher, Aomine patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Quand elle eut fini, les combats étaient terminés, tout le monde s'était éparpillé et le ring avait déjà à moitié disparu. Daiki récupéra sa petite-amie fraîche et souriante, et ils rentrèrent ensemble chez Yuki pour passer une nouvelle nuit ensemble.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le père de la jeune fille s'empressa de demander des nouvelles concernant les événements de la journée. La boxeuse raconta son combat, ceux de ces camarades et le match de basket qu'elle avait vu. Elle omit les détails de sa petite visite dans les toilettes des hommes et Aomine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant le moment. Ensuite en évitant soigneusement les regards coquins de son petit-ami, elle s'occupa de lancer une machine pour laver les affaires pleines de transpiration des deux sportifs.

Kojiro regardait fixement le basketteur et lorsque celui-ci s'en rendit compte, un sentiment oppressant s'empara de lui et il devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde passée. Il comprit rapidement que la mère de Yuki était en voyage d'affaire, prévu au dernier moment, et qu'elle n'avait pu se rendre au combat de sa fille, mais elle demanda des nouvelles par internet. Les deux lycéens étaient en train de se câliner en attendant que le repas soit prêt quand le téléphone de la jeune fille bippa une nouvelle fois, mais elle réagit différemment.

\- What the fuck ! 1000 points pour mettre la table, souffla-t-elle de surprise en scrutant son écran.

Maintenant habitué à ne pas trop comprendre les habitudes dans cet univers parallèle à son monde, Daiki suivit sa petite-amie dans la pièce de vie et il la regarda en train de nettoyer et préparer l'espace de repas. Tout en surveillant la fin de cuisson du plat, Kojiro tapotait frénétiquement sur la tablette présente dans la cuisine.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré le regard lourd du père de Yuki sur le lycéen. Le téléphone de la jeune fille bippa plusieurs fois.

\- 5000 points pour faire la vaisselle, s'exclama vivement Yuki.

Son père eut l'air satisfait quand elle cliqua immédiatement sur l'écran.

\- Je t'en file la moitié si tu la fais à ma place, fit la jeune fille en s'adressant à son petit frère.

\- Hep hep, non, attends, ajouta Kojiro avant de reprendre la tablette.

Après sa manipulation, les téléphones des deux enfants se mirent à bipper. Daiki, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, n'osa pas poser de questions, n'étant pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais Yuki, voyant son visage dépité, lui expliqua enfin la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- En fait, on a une appli avec laquelle on gère les tâches à faire. Quand on accepte et qu'on fait une mission, on gagne des points et quand on a suffisamment de points, on peut demander des faveurs. Et là, avec les points que m'accorde papa, je pourrais te réinviter à dormir ici dés la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Suite à l'explication faite par sa fille, les yeux de Kojiro s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Visiblement, faire que le petit-ami de son "bébé" revienne rapidement passer une nuit chez eux, ne faisait pas partie de son plan et il arrêta toutes ses manipulations sur la tablette. Yuki et son frère semblaient aux anges en pensant aux points qu'ils allaient engranger ce soir et une humeur légère s'installa à table.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille s'occupa de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Daiki, peu habitué à ces tâches ménagères, ne savait pas trop quoi faire et il resta près de sa petite-amie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il fut accaparé par Romeo, le petit frère qui décida subitement, ou presque, de lui montrer ses dessins.

Le père de Yuki continuait de le surveiller du coin de l'oeil et Daiki choisit de montrer patte blanche, de toute façon, il préférait regarder les dessins étrangement érotiques plutôt que de participer aux corvées. Quand la jeune fille sortit de l'appartement pour descendre les poubelles, le basketteur se fit alpaguer par l'homme et il le força à s'installer dans le canapé. A cause de l'attitude trop amicale de Kojiro, le basketteur resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'une vidéo de famille montrant Yuki enfant démarra sur la télévision.

Quand la lycéenne revint dans la pièce, les deux hommes riaient de bon coeur et elle comprit la gravité de la situation quand elle se vit sur l'écran, plus jeune en train de manger son repas dans la gamelle du chien sans les mains bien sûr… Honteuse et ayant compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus réparer les dommages causés, elle alla effectuer sa tâche suivante, en ruminant légèrement pendant qu'elle étendait le linge propre de la machine à laver.

Après avoir rigolé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et avoir découvert des souvenirs d'enfance de sa petite-amie, Daiki alla se laver avant d'aller se coucher. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, une sensation de déjà-vu le frappa. Un futon était installé à côté du lit de la jeune fille.

\- Elle sent le réchauffé ta blague, dit-il quand elle rentra finalement dans la pièce.

\- Huh ?, fit-elle sous la surprise en découvrant le matelas.

\- Ca vous gêne pas que je dorme là ?, demanda le père de Yuki en arrivant dans la chambre en pyjama.

\- Dad…, commença la lycéenne le ton plein de reproches.

\- Mais tu sais que j'aime pas dormir tout seul, et Louka est parti avec ton frère !, se justifia l'homme.

\- Get out, fit-elle en jetant hors de la pièce le futon.

Malgré ses contestations, Yuki éjecta également son père et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé pour éviter que les deux tourtereaux ne soient dérangés.

\- Désolée, on devrait être tranquille maintenant.

Daiki s'approcha de la jeune fille en déployant tout son charme et enleva sensuellement son maillot.

\- Ca avait l'air mignon ta période "je suis un chien", dit-il en éclatant finalement de rire.

\- J'avais 6 ans, c'est pas la peine de se moquer, répondit-elle légèrement honteuse mais en se laissant contaminer par la bonne humeur du basketteur tout en profitant des caresses qu'il donnait à son visage.

\- Mais je me moque pas… Et pis regarde, moi aussi je me transforme en chien je crois..., fit-il en amenant la main de Yuki sur son membre masculin, … Je remue la queue, compléta-t-il fièrement.

\- Aha, c'est fin ça comme blague, souffla la jeune fille ne réussissant pas à enlever le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est tout sauf fin, je te laisse vérifier…, provoqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme rempli de testostérone s'était allongé sur le lit et prit une position montrant agréablement son corps parfait. Yuki feint de l'ignorer, malgré son teint écarlate, et alla se coucher à son tour. A peine fut-elle à porté de bras de la panthère qu'il l'attrapa et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Depuis quelques jours déjà, la sportive avait commencé à le rendre fou avec son attitude et il sentait son désir devenir plus grand à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle était là, dans ses bras, répondant à ses blagues par des sourires et à sa passion par une fièvre qu'il pouvait ressentir. Leurs deux volontés semblaient tournoyaient ensemble et tendre vers un but commun. La jeune fille, malgré son inexpérience et son désavantage physique, faisait jeu égal avec le sportif dans l'embrasement de leurs corps.

Pour le basketteur, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ressentir ce type d'émotion. Il avait envie de la posséder, il connaissait déjà bien cette situation, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver pleinement sans son accord, qu'elle lui résisterait jusqu'au bout. Cette idée de défi lui plaisait et il ne voyait aucune raison capable de lui faire abandonner son objectif. Bien sûr, il appréciait maintenant fortement de la boxeuse en tant que personne, mais c'est ce petit plus qui la rendait exceptionnelle à ses yeux.

Il commença à glisser ses doigts sur cette peau qui lui semblait plus douce à chaque fois et il utilisa la moindre parcelle de son corps pour profiter de celui que lui offrait la jeune fille et encore une fois, elle répondit en harmonie à ses gestes. Il sentit la petite main chaude remonter délicatement le long de sa cuisse, puis lui caresser les fesses et continuer son chemin en frôlant son membre vibrant de désir.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, Yuki passa au-dessus du corps massif du basketteur tout en continuant à l'embrasser avidement. Peu de personne avait suffisamment de volonté pour dominer de cette façon le scorer, mais elle le fit avec une telle simplicité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant ses propres hanches se faire resserrer entre ses cuisses de la sportive.

Il se rappela de la nuit passée avec elle lors de son anniversaire, elle faisait partie des plus belles nuits qu'il avait connu et il avait pris soin de graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà senti cette fois-là, toute la puissance que la jeune fille avait à disposition et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un diamant brut entre les mains. Cette fois-là, il avait facilement repris le dessus grâce à ses agiles caresses qui avaient fait rapidement perdre la tête à Yuki.

De cette position, Daiki pouvait profiter pleinement de la sportive et ses mains glissèrent sur son corps et libérèrent les atouts féminins qu'il appréciait tant. Maintenant plus habituée aux mains baladeuses de son petit-ami qui avait profité de chaque occasion pour la caresser, la jeune fille ne perdit plus ses moyens aussi facilement que la précédente fois.

La bouche d'Aomine pouvait se repaître de la chair offerte, son nez était enivré par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et il sentait des caresses délicates sur son torse et ses flancs. Il attrapa d'une main la hanche de la demoiselle et laissa lentement descendre ses doigts sur la courbure des fesses de la jeune fille. Il glissa rapidement sous les couches de tissu le séparant de son objectif et caressa agilement l'intimité de sa petite-amie.

Il s'y attendait déjà, ayant ressenti l'excitation de la jeune fille à travers leurs baisers, mais sentir sa chaleur du bout des doigts le remplit de bonheur et cela renforça d'autant plus son désir. Les mouvements de Yuki s'arrêtèrent momentanément et il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Elle faisait bien plus qu'accepter les caresses, elle en profitait pleinement. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements se propageant à travers tout son corps.

Aomine se sentait fier, sa petite-amie brillait de plus en plus à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas rater un seul instant de ce formidable spectacle. Il remonta son visage en déposant des baisers le long de sa trajectoire et, de sa main libre, il caressa délicatement la gorge nue de la sportive. Il put enfin admirer l'expression de plaisir de la jeune fille dans la pénombre.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait ressentir les palpitations à travers sa main qui tenait fermement son cou. Elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et les doigts de Daiki furent attirés par ses lèvres encore humides répondant en parfaite coordination avec l'action de son autre main.

Elle embrassa le pouce devant sa bouche d'une façon qui résonna dans tout le corps du sportif. Le son mouillé qu'elle émit fit rater un battement de coeur au jeune homme qui pensait déjà tout connaître. Il eut une seconde d'inattention et Yuki se détachait alors doucement, mais surement de lui. Elle avait enlevé la main qui traînait près de sa cuisse et commença à embrasser la gorge du jeune homme.

Ses lèvres descendirent bien trop lentement pour Aomine qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la poitrine de Yuki glisser sur son torse. Il sentit un petit coup de dent attrapant légèrement son mamelon et une main vint se poser sur son membre qui semblait prêt à exploser à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

La jeune fille posa sa tête près du volcan et la situation se calma légèrement. Daiki, à qui on n'avait pas besoin de faire un dessin sur les intentions de Yuki, commença à avoir des palpitations à l'idée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer et rien que de penser à ce moment, son corps et son esprit se trouvaient dans un état qu'il n'avait jamais connu. La lycéenne était maintenant couchée sur le bas de son corps et elle semblait hésiter.

\- T'es pas obligé, s'entendit-il dire pour essayer de la rassurer.

Sa phrase lui fit reprendre conscience du contexte. La jeune fille si entreprenante qu'elle soit ce soir, n'avait pas d'autre expérience que lui dans le domaine. Un mois plus tôt, il lui avait complétement fait perdre la tête avec de simples caresses. La progression était énorme et il voulait continuer à profiter d'elle encore longtemps. Alors même qu'il abandonnait l'idée de se soulager ce soir, Yuki commença à tirer sur le caleçon pour le retirer.

Daiki sentit l'air frais chatouillant son corps brûlant, la sensation n'en était que plus forte. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à la scène qui allait suivre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser aller complètement, mais il devait se retenir pour ne pas effrayer la bouche innocente qui se rapprochait de son membre vibrant de désir. Il était prêt à exploser avant même que les douces lèvres ne se posent sur son muscle tendu.

Pour se calmer, il essaya de penser à d'autres choses, ses cours par exemple, de maths ou d'anglais. Il aimait quand Yuki coinçait sa langue entre ses dents pour prononcer certains mots quand elle tentait de lui inculquer quelques notions. Cette langue qui glissait maintenant le long de sa verge. Daiki avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser le ramenait irrémédiablement à sa petite-amie.

Il ne voulait pas se relâcher à cet instant, pas pour la première fois de Yuki, il voulait qu'elle continue, qu'elle recommence encore et encore. Il entendait à présent les baisers papillonnants qui remontaient de la base de son membre à son sommet. Comment pouvait-elle placer autant de baisers sur son muscle ? Chacun d'eux semblait voler un battement de coeur, un souffle court ou un gémissement de plaisir au basketteur qui dut serrer les dents pour empêcher des grognements de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Sa tête commençait à tourner à cause de la fièvre. Il était celui qui avait de l'expérience et il voulait la partager avec elle, mais quand il sentit son membre se faire doucement avaler, le temps s'arrêta pour lui. Il connaissait bien sur la sensation, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la jeune fille, malgré sa bonne foi, commettait quelques erreurs, mais malgré tout ça, il eut l'impression de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Le visage de Yuki faisait des aller-retours et Daiki pouvait sentir le mouvement se répercuter dans sa poitrine qui frottait entre ses cuisses. Il serra encore les dents et se mordit la joue mais un nouveau gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus s'il voulait que ce moment s'arrête ou s'éternise. Il était tiraillé entre l'idée d'en profiter pleinement et celle de se contenir pour ne pas forcer la jeune fille à aller plus loin sans le vouloir.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un vent frais s'enroula autour de son membre et il sentit sa petite-amie remonter vers lui. Le moment était fini et il put enfin se détendre légèrement et reprendre son souffle. Daiki enlaça le corps de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionément pour la remercier du magnifique cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Sans attendre, il l'allongea et lui enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui la couvrait puis il alla directement embrasser l'organe entre les cuisses de sa petite-amie.

Il voulait la dévorer, lui faire perdre la tête et la garder contre lui indéfiniment. Il goûta une nouvelle fois au désir de la jeune fille et eut l'impression d'être devant le repas d'un dieu. L'idée d'être le seul autorisé à être à cet endroit ajouta encore une couche à son excitation débordante. Il lécha, aspira et utilisa toute l'agilité de sa langue pour atteindre son but.

Elle soufflait fort en lâchant quelques petits gémissements. Elle s'était cambrée, permettant à Daiki d'utiliser ses mains pour lui caresser le corps qui semblait sans défense, ou plutôt offert entièrement à sa seule et unique disposition. De par ses précédentes expéditions, il avait déjà découvert quelques zones particulièrement sensibles chez la jeune fille et il s'affaira à aller les chatouiller pour rendre la respiration de sa petite-amie toujours un peu plus chaotique.

A travers ses lèvres, il avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir les pulsations de la sportive, ou bien peut-être était-ce simplement les siens, ou bien étaient-ils en parfaite harmonie à ce moment, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Enfin, après tous ses efforts, une légère contraction vint lui signifier qu'il avait atteint son objectif.

Pour en être certain, il glissa vers le visage de sa petite-amie et se régala des quelques larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant faire pleurer une femme, mais ce signe distinctif lui plaisait.

Il embrassa sa petite-amie sur sa joue, son nez et sa bouche. Sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer, il engouffra sa langue pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Elle avait le souffle court et il n'aidait pas à la soulager, il s'amusait de la voir dans cet état, elle était son trésor personnel.

Ses larges mains se posèrent sur la gorge et il put distinguer sans effort les battements du coeur de la sportive. Complétement dégagée, il pouvait voir l'organe bouger à chaque souffle qu'elle reprenait. Il semblait hypnotisé par le mouvement causé par l'air qui se dirigeait vers ses poumons et s'approcha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Son puissant corps nu écrasait celui de la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas envie de se décoller leur peau. Il avait besoin de ce contact, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il continua de la caresser avec ses doigts agiles et l'embrassa encore pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver ses esprits. Il sentit son membre pointant cherchant l'entrée de l'intimité entre ses cuisses et les nouveaux gémissements de la jeune fille n'allaient pas lui faire faire demi-tour.

Il n'était pas certain d'être autorisé à continuer, mais il commençait à brûler d'impatience. Il posa son front fiévreux sur celui de Yuki et continua à l'embrasser. Ses larmes continuaient encore de couler et il comprit que c'était le signe que son excitation était encore à son paroxysme.

Il commença à se relever doucement, il voulait la voir dans son ensemble, mais il fut une nouvelle fois attiré par cette gorge qui lui semblait délicieuse. Son instinct prit le dessus un instant, il voulait la posséder entièrement, la marquer, et tout en coinçant sa proie, il attrapa fermement un morceau de peau entre ses dents. Il sentit les muscles de ses hanches se contracter, rapprochant ainsi leurs parties intimes. La main de Yuki l'agrippa au niveau du torse. Il l'entendait souffler bruyamment et le son de son propre coeur lui tapait dans les oreilles.

Soudainement, il ressentit une forte douleur dans le ventre qui le réveilla. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte que la boxeuse l'avait frappé et qu'elle semblait avoir peur de lui.

\- Stop... Arrête-toi, finit-il par comprendre.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir répété ces mots plusieurs fois et ses yeux lui suppliaient de s'arrêter, mais Daiki n'avait rien entendu. Il se releva rapidement tout en réalisant la situation. Sa fougue lui avait fait perdre la raison et il n'avait pas vu les signes de la jeune fille refusant de continuer. La pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire lui refroidit complètement ses ardeurs.

Il avait, certes, envie de pénétrer l'intimité de sa petite-amie depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, mais il voulait que ce soit un moment privilégié entre eux et pas seulement un besoin égoiste de sa part.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'éloignant du corps nu de la jeune fille comme s'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de récupérer son pyjama. Son silence alourdit encore un peu plus la culpabilité dans le coeur de Daiki. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il attrapa son caleçon et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne vida pas ses émotions dans les toilettes, mais se contenta de se rafraîchir le visage.

Son envie avait pris le contrôle sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser encore une fois à ce qu'il se serait passé si Yuki ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il se sentait mal et ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer la suite des événements. Il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de sa petite-amie pour une erreur comme celle-là, mais il ne trouvait pas qu'il aurait pu dire pour s'excuser de son attitude. Il finit tout de même par retourner dans la chambre et s'allongea près de la jeune fille qui était blottie sous la couette.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

C'était la seule phrase à laquelle il avait pensé et il commença à lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis désolé…, reprit-il sur un ton plus grave que d'habitude, … C'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- On en reparle demain, sinon là… Ca va pas aller, fit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque en repoussant sa main.

Le coeur du basketteur se serra tellement fort qu'il eut mal à la poitrine. Il avait l'impression de rester seul avec sa culpabilité et il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain. Il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et la nuit semblait durer une éternité. Alors que des rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les volets de la chambre, il sentit quelque chose appuyé entre ses jambes. En relevant légèrement la tête, il aperçut la boule de poil orange profondément endormi sur lui.

Finalement, il avait dû réussir à dormir quelques heures lui aussi, mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il regarda Yuki, toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Elle semblait paisible malgré les événements passés et il la laissa se reposer. Il aurait voulu l'enlacer dans ses bras pour la protéger, mais il se rendit compte, qu'il était peut-être le plus grand danger pour elle en ce moment et se ravisa.

* * *

Moi : Bon, voilà... Vous me détestez maintenant.

Louka : Je t'aime...

Moi : Ah, heureusement que t'es là toi !

Louka : Donnes-moi à manger

Moi : ...

Kojiro : Faire confiance à ma fille, faire confiance à ma fille

Moi : Ah oui... heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Kojiro : C'est compliqué d'avoir une fille... Surtout qu'elle ressemble à sa mère... Et l'autre là, il la regarde avec tellement d'envie que ça dégouline

Moi : Ah ouais, c'est pas évident ça... Mais elle est bien élevée Yuki et elle se laisse pas influencer.

Kojiro : Oui, c'est vrai... Mais quand même... Mon petit bébé

Moi : Moi aussi j'ai une petite fille... Je sens que je vais morfler dans 15 ans.

Kojiro : Et c'est tellement mignon quand il marche comme ça et qu'il vienne chercher des câlins

Moi : Oui, ça je connais !

Kojiro : Oh, et pis après, quand ils vont sur le pot tout seul et qu'ils sont tous fiers alors qu'il y en a à moitié à côté

Moi : Non... ça, je connais pas encore... Et ça donne pas envie dis comme ça...

Kojiro : Et pis après, il y a les premières journées d'école où ils partent sans même se retourner et jeter un regard

Moi : *sens son petit coeur qui va défaillir*

Kojiro : Et ils reviennent après en pleurs parce qu'ils avaient pas compris qu'on se séparait tous les jours de la semaine

Moi : *sur le point de mourir de chagrin*

Kojiro : Et ils se font des copains et ils nous disent qu'on leur fait honte

Moi : Bande d'ingrats !

Kojiro : Et après, ils s'engueulent avec leur copain alors, ils sont tristes

Moi : C'est des petits cons les autres, c'est tout

Kojiro : Et après ils ramènent un grand pervers et ils s'enferment à clé dans leurs chambres !

Moi : Vache... ça va vite...

Kojiro : Ca, t'as pas idée !

Moi : Non... Enfin, un peu quand même...

Kojiro : Et le temps ne va aller qu'en s'accélérant pour toi !

Moi : Je me sens déjà vieille... Bon allez, on va dire qu'on verra combien d'année j'aurais pris la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	26. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

On est lundi, et comme d'habitude, voici votre chapitre de mon humble fanfiction.

Bon, je vais commencer à m'organiser dans l'écriture de ma présentation de chapitre (j'y arriverais... "un jour"... 8D) et je démarre donc avec mes traditionnels remerciements à mes reviewers qui sont **lys0212** , **olukkalp** , **emilie33110** , **Lawiki** , **Aruki-Chan,** **Futae** et **InSilent**. Un immense merci à vous, je m'incline devant vos compliments qui me font juste fondre de bonheur. Je ne suis personnellement que très rarement satisfaite de mon travail et j'ai toujours une grosse appréhension quand je publie parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arranger le truc et j'ai envie de continuer à écrire la suite alors, vos commentaires de soutien, aussi fugaces soient-ils me vont droit au coeur (allez, je peux respirer maintenant...).

Donc, avant de lancer le résumé de l'épisode précédent, je vous raconte encore une fois que j'aime pas ce chapitre... (bon, me dite pas que vous avez l'habitude). J'avais plein d'idées à mettre dedans, mais en fait, je me rends compte que quand c'est comme ça, j'écris moins bien. Bon, après, je me considère encore en phase d'apprentissage et j'essaie d'affiner mon écriture au fur et à mesure des chapitres (et encore fois, vous comprendrez l'importance que j'apporte aux reviews alors... à vot bon coeur msieur dame).

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:** **  
**Après le combat victorieux de sa belle, Aomine la raccompagne chez elle. Louka ne vole pas sa nourriture, mais les yeux de Kojiro ne lui laisse pas une minute de répit. Il se montre d'abord méfiant, puis il finit par apprendre des anecdotes concernant le passé de Yuki. L'heure du coucher approche, et après avoir chassé le papa un peu trop protecteur (mais qui peut lui en vouloir ?) de la chambre, il se jette littéralement sur sa proie. Mais celle-ci lui résiste et l'excite encore plus et quand il réussit à reprendre le dessus, son instinct prend le contrôle de ses actes et il finit par effrayer sa petite-amie et lui-même par la même occasion.  


 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Aomine était allongé dans le lit de sa petite-amie, elle dormait paisiblement à côté de lui et il se sentait incapable de la quitter du regard. La trace violacée qu'il avait déposée sur son cou cette nuit lui rappela sa perte de contrôle et fit travailler un peu plus la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis lors. Il n'osait pas la toucher, pour plusieurs raisons et il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir non plus. Il sentait la chaleur du matou posé lourdement sur son genou et décida de se relever pour profiter de la douceur de la fourrure en utilisant toute sa main.

Le fauve miniature se mit à ronronner presque instantanément et Daiki trouvait ce petit bruit étonnamment apaisant. Après s'être étiré de tout son long, le chat se dirigea vers la tête de lit tout en se frottant avidement sur le corps du basketteur. De ses 6kgs tout mouillé, il força le sportif à se recoucher et s'installa confortablement sur le torse de ce dernier.

La boule de poil, recevant toujours autant de caresses, commença à malaxer toutes pattes ouvertes le bout de tissu recouvrant le lycéen. Celui-ci pouvait ressentir les griffes lui rentrer légèrement dans sa chair et se retint de souffler de douleur. Le chat semblait tellement apprécier ce moment que le basketteur le laissa faire et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, le matou s'étira à nouveau et bailla, gueule ouverte au maximum, sous le nez d'Aomine. Pour ne pas être asphyxié par l'odeur, le lycéen tourna la tête, puis il sentit le petit museau humide se frotter contre sa mâchoire. Ronronnant toujours autant, le fauve se frotta la tête entière sur celle du sportif puis fit demi-tour en suivant le long bras bronzé.

La chat faisait des allers-retours entre la main sous la couette et le visage du basketteur. Chatouillé au nez à cause de la queue poilue, Aomine rabattit l'appendice pour pouvoir respirer correctement et il s'aperçut que sa petite-amie avait finalement ouvert les yeux et regardait le petit manège qui avait lieu dans son lit. Aomine sentit son stress reprendre possession de son corps et son coeur peser un peu plus lourd dans sa poitrine.

Découvrant sa maîtresse réveillée, le matou lui fit les mêmes frottements qu'au jeune homme. Il reçut en réponse de nombreuses caresses et malgré tout le plaisir qu'il affichait, il ne tenait pas en place. Yuki affichait un sourire solaire grâce à ce rituel matinal et Daiki fut soulagé de la voir dans cet état. Il la trouvait rayonnante et se surprit à sourire lui-même en voyant son regard pétillant.

De son côté, le fauve était pris dans un dilemme, il oscillait entre les deux lycéens pour recevoir un maximum de grattouilles sans pouvoir se poser une seconde. Le moteur dans sa gorge fonctionnant à plein régime, le chat finit par bondir hors du lit et quitter la pièce. La tension s'alourdit brusquement sur le lit quand les deux occupants se croisèrent du regard et ils perdirent leur sourire.

Daiki avait la gorge nouée et ne savait toujours pas quoi dire pour s'excuser de l'attitude qu'il avait eu cette nuit. Yuki le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux clairs et le jeune homme aurait voulu pouvoir s'y noyer vraiment cette fois pour éviter la conversation qui allait commencer. Il pensa caresser les quelques mèches qui tombaient négligemment sur le visage de sa petite-amie, mais il se retint, ne sachant pas quelle réaction elle pourrait avoir.

La jeune fille semblait attendre qu'il entame la discussion et le basketteur finit par respirer profondément pour essayer de se libérer la voix.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il en évitant de regarder Yuki.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de la jeune fille et Daiki finit par reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle sur mes actions, tout est de ma faute… Je sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… Dis-moi quelque chose… S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux et sa voix commençait à tressaillir. Il regardait Yuki et son manque de réaction le fit souffrir. Elle finit par lever ses yeux brillants vers lui.

\- J'ai eu peur, dit-elle en lâchant quelques sanglots.

Instinctivement, Daiki approcha ses mains pour l'enlacer mais il s'arrêta en chemin. Il était la seule et unique cause de sa frayeur et il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait à nouveau la toucher. Remarquant ces gestes, Yuki se jeta dans les bras entrouverts et se blottit contre le large torse du sportif. Celui-ci serra son étreinte en essayant d'être le plus tendre possible et, sentant les larmes mouiller son t-shirt, il se relâcha, soulagé, et laissa échapper quelques gouttes de ses propres yeux.

Aomine sentait la chaleur dégagée par le corps de la sportive contre le sien, et cela l'apaisa profondément. Ses bras, mettant toute leur puissance à disposition pour calmer la jeune fille qui semblait fragile à cet instant. Il lui caressa le visage, les cheveux et lui embrassa le front pour essayer de la rassurer. Quand ils eurent retrouvé une respiration régulière, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder en face.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

Surpris par cette soudaine déclaration, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis rapprocha une fois de plus le visage de la jeune fille contre lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir frappé…, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, … Frappe-moi autant que tu veux, je pourrais pas t'en vouloir… Jamais.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, les deux lycéens s'échangèrent tendrement quelques baisers et caresses, puis finirent par se rendormir légèrement, fatigués par les émotions qui les avaient traversé. Une fois que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, ils se levèrent, Yuki alla se doucher et revint finir de se préparer dans la chambre. Daiki ne profita même pas de l'occasion pour la voir en tenue légère ayant toujours la crainte de ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

\- Tu m'as fait une sacrée marque, indiqua la jeune fille en montrant son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta honteusement une nouvelle fois Aomine.

\- C'est pas grave, ça va partir, le rassura Yuki en essayant de paraître indifférente.

Elle enfila un top camouflant la trace de morsure et ils allèrent dans la pièce de vie. Daiki profitait de chaque moment pour câliner sa petite-amie, il voulait, en plus de partager sa douce chaleur, la protéger de tous les événements extérieurs. Le père de la jeune fille fut adouci par cette tendresse et les laissa, à peu près tranquille le reste de la journée, ne se doutant pas de ce qui s'était passé sous son toit.

De retour au lycée, Yuki remonta au maximum le col de la chemise de son uniforme, la marque déposée restait visible, mais personne n'osa lui faire de réflexion. Son petit-ami vint la chercher devant sa classe pour la pause déjeuner pour l'accompagner dans celle des troisièmes années. Comme la veille, il se montra excessivement tendre, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant son front et la prenant délicatement par les épaules.

Shotaro resta simple spectateur, mais il se demandait qu'elle pouvait être la cause de ce changement d'attitude. Il ne s'inquiéta pas davantage pour la boxeuse qui gardait son sourire, malgré le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou. Le soir après son entraînement, elle s'éclipsa comme d'habitude pour aller jouer au basket avec son petit-ami.

Le lendemain, le même spectacle se produit, à la différence que Yuki semblait un peu agacée par son comportement, mais Daiki ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le matin suivant, avant que les deux grands sportifs n'arrivent, Satsuki vint discuter avec le boxeur.

\- Shotaro-kun, est-ce que Yuki-chan t'a parlé ?

\- Momoi-chan ! Non, elle aurait du ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Satsuki maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'occupe tous les deux de nos enfants, sourit la manager.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Dai-chan rate des tirs simples à l'entraînement, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Surement rien de grave, ils sont tout câlin entre eux, c'est mignon.

\- … Oh mais oui ! Avec la marque qu'elle a dans le cou, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! ils ont dû passer le cap, mais je pensais pas que Dai-chan serait autant perturbé !

\- Passer le cap ? Tu veux dire …, commença à cogiter Shotaro.

\- Oui, c'est forcément ça, mais il a pas dû assurer s'il se comporte comme ça, pensa Satsuki à haute voix.

\- Non non non non non, c'est pas possible ! Yu-chan est encore une petite fille, se persuada le boxeur.

\- Tu sais, les filles ça grandit plus vite que les garçons, Shotaro-kun, fit Satsuki avec un air tellement rempli de sous-entendus que le capitaine se figea.

La manager repartit rapidement en se promettant de coincer le scorer pour le faire parler. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le boxeur était tellement perturbé qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots, mais le basketteur ne releva pas son état et fit comme à son habitude. A la pause du déjeuner, Shotaro voyait ses amis d'un autre oeil. Quand l'as de l'équipe de basket vint mettre délicatement, avec un geste bien trop lent, de la nourriture dans la bouche de la boxeuse, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de penser à des allusions sexuelles.

La pause enfin terminée, il essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur les cours, mais la machine était lancée. Ce soir-là, à l'entraînement, il regarda attentivement la boxeuse pour voir si ses mouvements avaient changé, mais elle semblait toujours égale à elle-même, cependant, la marque sur son cou était une preuve suffisante que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Bon, Sho-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, finit par demander énervée la jeune fille.

\- Euh… Aa… Est-ce…

\- Si t'arrives pas à parler, autant aller sur le ring, j'ai de l'énergie à dépenser moi en ce moment, fit la boxeuse en attrapant fermement son capitaine.

Après s'être pris une dérouillée monumentale, Shotaro, un peu calmé, reprit la parole.

\- Ca va avec Daiki-kun en ce moment ?

\- Ouais, mais ça se voit non ?, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui mais justement… avec ta… hum hum, commença le capitaine en désignant son cou et en rougissant.

Yuki comprit alors du sujet que son ami essayait d'aborder et son visage vira à l'écarlate plus vite qu'elle ne donnait un direct.

\- Hey, j'ai encore 15 ans je te rappelle, faut que je t'appelle ero-senpai maintenant aussi ?, cria la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, ça me rassure, souffla Shotaro de soulagement en s'asseyant au sol.

\- Franchement, comment t'as pu avoir une idée pareille, tu me connais pourtant ?!, fit la jeune fille en le rejoignant.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est Satsuki-chan qui m'a perturbé. En plus Daiki-kun te sur-protège aussi en ce moment et il stresse quand t'es pas là, lui indiqua le boxeur.

\- Hein ? Il stresse ?, demanda Yuki étonnée.

\- Ouais, il arrête pas de grogner et il court pour venir te chercher à la pause, expliqua-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille resta interdite pendant un instant et fit la connexion avec les événements passés. Elle pouvait accepter qu'il soit plus doux avec elle pour se rattraper de ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais qu'il la traite comme une faible femme à protéger la révoltait.

De son côté, Aomine rata encore un tir et la manager décida de l'attraper pour lui parler en tête-à-tête. L'as ne pensait qu'à rejoindre sa boxeuse, mais son amie lui avait rapidement coupé toute retraite possible. Elle le regardait maintenant avec ses yeux d'analyste et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

\- Dai-chan, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas assuré pour la première fois de Yuki-chan. C'est stressant et souvent douloureux, mais ça, c'est pas de ta faute.

\- Huh ?

\- C'est bien que tu sois aux petits soins avec elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras encore l'occasion de briller. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre parce que c'était pas super du premier coup.

\- Satsuki, de quoi tu parles ?, demanda Daiki pour être sûr que son esprit pervers ne lui jouait pas des tours.

\- Toi et Yuki-chan vous avez bien…, fit-elle avec un léger mouvement de main mimant l'acte.

\- C'est pas vrai, et après, c'est moi l'obsédé…, lâcha-t-il en se prenant le visage entre ses mains, … Et non, avec Yuki, on a pas…, continua-t-il en remimant le geste de la jeune fille.

\- Oh… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors ? Si tu l'avais juste mordu, tu serais pas dans cet état ! J'espère que tu t'es correctement excusé, espèce de vieux pervers ! Pauvre petite Yuki-chan, je sais pas comment elle fait pour te supporter... Je devrais lui faire un cadeau pour la remercier de s'occuper de toi, et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

\- T'as fini de m'engueuler ? Je peux y aller ?, commença à s'énerver le basketteur.

\- Oui… Mais fais attention à elle, même si elle forte, elle reste une fille, fit Satsuki en reprenant sa voix douce.

\- Je sais, termina Aomine en baissant légèrement les yeux, puis il trottina rapidement jusque dans la salle d'entraînement du club de boxe du lycée.

A peine fut-il dans le champ de vision de Yuki, qu'elle se renfrogna. Elle attrapa un casque de protection pour lui envoyer violemment, puis sur un ton ferme, elle ordonna à Shotaro de le coacher pour un combat. Suivant les indications, Daiki s'équipa et entra sur le ring avec les encouragements un peu confus du capitaine.

\- Vas-y, frappe, fit Yuki, complétement équipée, en remettant son protège-dent.

Aomine hésita et sous le regard appuyé de sa petite-amie, il décida d'envoyer finalement son poing. La boxeuse ne bougea pas et encaissa le coup qui arriva bien trop mollement en plein milieu de son front.

\- Frappe, cria agressivement la jeune fille.

Le basketteur obéit à Yuki et envoya un coup de pied qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de parer. L'attitude de la boxeuse se fit plus agressive et elle remonta sa garde. Elle envoya un direct qui fit cligner des yeux au basketteur et qui sentit le coup résonner à travers son nez. Il comprit à cet instant qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Ils avaient déjà fait quelques combats entre eux, le sportif savait que c'était pour elle l'équivalent du basket et il participait de bon coeur pour la faire sourire. Cependant, à cause de ses sentiments, il lui était impossible de la frapper sciemment à ce moment et elle avait l'air de l'avoir compris.

Elle commença à boxer sérieusement, elle visait principalement le corps et les jambes. Ses enchaînements étaient rapides et lourds. A chaque coup reçu, le basketteur continuait de ressentir la force de frappe bien après que la boxeuse se soit retirée. Après plusieurs low-kick dans la cuisse, son muscle se tétanisa et il tomba lourdement au sol.

Aomine se releva et continua à recevoir les coups. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le frapper autant qu'il voulait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de répliquer. Une sonnerie retentit et elle se dirigea en sautillant dans un coin du ring. Shotaro attira le basketteur à lui.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais là, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à boxer, dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Si elle veut me frapper, je la laisse faire, répliqua le scorer.

\- Quoi ?... Si elle voulait juste te frapper, elle pourrait le faire n'importe quand, même si c'est pas son genre, mais sur le ring, elle veut que tu répondes ! Tu sors avec une boxeuse, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, si on aime ce sport c'est parce qu'on aime la confrontation, alors bouge-toi !

Le capitaine perdait rarement son sang-froid, mais il avait trouvé insultantes les paroles de son ami et il avait bien compris ce que voulait Yuki. Le combat reprit et le basketteur semblait avoir saisi l'idée et commençait à bouger un peu plus. Ses coups n'atteignaient cependant pas son adversaire qui les esquivait sans mal. La jeune fille envoya alors un front-kick qui fit reculer le corps du basketteur jusque dans les cordes de l'autre côté.

\- On passe aux anciennes règles de K1… , souffla Yuki, ... On ajoute le corps-à-corps, les saisies et les coups de genou… Et t'as intérêt à te bouger.

Sans pouvoir refuser, le basketteur se releva et se rapprocha de la boxeuse. Elle passa ses gants autour du cou du sportif, ses bras étaient presque complétement tendus et Daiki sentit une force tirer sa tête vers le sol. Sans comprendre la suite, il se retrouva au sol à fixer le plafond.

Encore une fois, il dut se relever. A peine avait-il remonté sa garde que les membres de la sportive enserrait son cou et elle le refit chavirer comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il se releva, une fois de plus, sentant une forte douleur s'installer dans sa nuque. Yuki lança une série d'attaques à l'aide de ses pieds et ses poings. Daiki se protégea comme il put, mais il sentait ses muscles se fatiguer un peu plus à chaque coup qu'il encaissait et quand il tentait de riposter, une frappe vint lui rappeler de protéger ses parties vitales.

Yuki attrapa le cou du basketteur une nouvelle fois. Ses avant-bras plaqués sur le haut de son torse, elle sentit le corps de son adversaire se raidir, signe qu'il commençait à souffrir des coups qu'elle lui avait infligé. Pour terminer sa démonstration, elle l'attira un peu plus et lui colla son genou dans l'abdomen. Elle accompagna le mouvement tombant du sportif et soutint sa tête quand il chuta. Ne le voyant pas se relever immédiatement, elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à enlever ses protections.

\- T'as compris que j'avais pas besoin que tu me protèges ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard. Il savait déjà qu'elle était forte mais il avait quand même envie/besoin de la protéger, au moins contre lui-même.

\- Et même contre toi, j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu m'as à peine touché là, et tu as bien dû comprendre que je t'éjecte quand je veux, non ?, ajouta-t-elle.

De ses mains encore bandées, elle attrapa la mâchoire du jeune homme au sol et le força à la regarder.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux encore prendre soin de moi, tu peux, je te laisserai faire mais faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

Les joues rougissantes, elle enleva le casque de protection autour du visage du basketteur et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. La grande main encore dans son gant se rapprocha pour finalement se poser tant bien que mal sur l'épaule de la boxeuse.

Elle se redressa pour finir de retirer ses protections et le basketteur en fit autant. Dès qu'il eut les mains libres à nouveau, Daiki enlaça sa petite-amie qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides et serra la jeune fille en mélangeant leur sueur.

\- C'est peut-être mieux de faire ça après la douche, dit-elle sans se dégager.

\- C'est une invitation ?, demanda-t-il en affichant un large sourire.

\- Oh ! Mon ero-senpai est revenu..., fit Yuki en se redressant et en attrapant le visage de son petit-ami, … Je te préfère comme ça !

Elle déposa un baiser innocent sur les lèvres du scorer qui répondit en lui sautant passionnément dessus. Avant que la boxeuse ne soit complétement reversée, deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la soulevèrent comme une feuille de papier.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Satsuki-chan tout à l'heure, Yu-chan est encore une petite fille, donc essaie de te retenir Daiki-kun… Et toi, fais attention à ce que tu dis, ça peut être mal interprété. Compris ?

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face au discours de son capitaine qui la ramenait plusieurs années en arrière, Yuki acquiesça timidement. Sous l'impulsion de Shotaro, elle les quitta pour aller prendre sa douche.

\- Et ne la mord plus comme ça, s'il te plaît, elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire…

\- Ok, fit Aomine étonné de la nouvelle attitude de son camarade.

\- Pense à prendre un truc pour la douleur ce soir, tu vas ressentir le contrecoup quand tu seras froid, expliqua le boxeur.

Le couple se retrouva après s'être douché, séparément bien entendu, et ils discutèrent des réactions étranges du boxeur. Daiki réussit à placer quelques blagues graveleuses en comparant sa petite-amie à une petite fille, ce qui bizarrement rassura Yuki sur le fait qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme habituelle.

Le lendemain matin, encore profondément installé dans son lit, le basketteur ressentit quelques courbatures. Trente minutes après l'heure prévue, il commença à se lever et ressentit de la douleur aux endroits où Yuki l'avait frappé la veille. Un rictus déformant son visage, il repensa au matin suivant le combat qui l'avait tant marqué de la boxeuse.

Il se fit tout de même violence et finit par se lever péniblement. Il arriva au lycée encore plus en retard, en camouflant, du mieux qu'il put ses souffrances.

\- Ca fait mal hein ?, lui demanda le boxeur alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le basketteur.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je suis celui qui s'est le plus souvent pris les coups de Yu-chan, c'est pas la peine de me mentir… Il y a pas de honte à avoir, le rassura Shotaro.

\- C'est pas une fillette qui peut me faire mal, tenta Daiki en essayant d'être sûr de lui.

\- Ah… Vas-y, essaie de faire ça alors !, fit le capitaine en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête tout en s'étirant le torse et en affichant un air de défi.

Le scorer leva légèrement les bras mais la douleur s'affichant déjà sur son visage, Shotaro se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais, même quand je l'ai connu, ses coups de pied faisaient mal aux adultes.

\- C'est pas logique qu'un si petit corps frappe aussi fort, finit par acquiescer le basketteur.

\- Et ouais, la technique, ça ne sert pas à rien et comme elle s'est toujours entraînée avec des adultes… C'est devenu naturel pour elle. Enfin, t'inquiète pas, à force de se prendre des raclées par cette fillette, on s'y fait !, conclut son camarade.

L'heure de la pause arriva rapidement et Yuki rejoignit les troisièmes années dans leur classe comme d'habitude.

\- Tiens, je t'ai fait de la crème pour mettre sur tes coups. C'est pas la même consistance que quand c'est ma mère qui fait, mais, ça devrait avoir le même effet, fit la jeune fille le teint légèrement rosé.

\- Je suis sûr que ça aurait encore plus d'effets si c'est toi qui me l'étalais sur mon corps parfaitement musclé, indiqua le basketteur avec un air lubrique ne trompant personne.

\- Daiki-kun ?!, les interrompit Shotaro le regard horrifié.

\- Ok… Sho-senpai, tu peux me donner la clé de la salle s'il te plaît ?

\- Attends Yu-chan, là, il a des idées perverses derrière la tête, tu devrais pas l'encourager.

\- T'en fais pas, il peut rien faire en ce moment, regarde…, dit-elle en appuyant légèrement sur les côtes du scorer qui serra les dents et souffla de douleur.

\- Bon, ça marche, mais… Ne le laisse pas se faire d'idée hein ?, fit Shotaro en cherchant à se rassurer.

\- Pas de soucis, les choses seront très claires, ne t'inquiète pas !, lui affirma la jeune fille en attrapant les clés et son petit-ami.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivé dans la salle vide, Yuki prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux, puis elle ramena un tabouret pour que le sportif puisse s'asseoir.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, on va pas coucher ensemble… Aujourd'hui, dit-elle en retirant la cravate et en déboutonnant la chemise de son petit-ami.

Daiki, émoustillé par la situation, posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille et les fit lentement remonter sous sa jupe. Elle le stoppa avant qu'elles ne se glissent sous une autre couche de tissu et termina de mettre torse-nu le sportif. Lorsque son visage passa à proximité de la bouche du basketteur, celui-ci en profitait pour déposer des baisers furtifs, mais passionnés dans les zones accessibles.

La boxeuse appliqua la crème sur les ecchymoses et s'appliqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement absorbée par la peau bronzée. Les caresses étaient légères mais s'attardaient longtemps sur le torse musclé.

\- J'y prends aucun plaisir bien sûr, dit-elle en embrassant un des pectoraux en face d'elle.

\- Non, ça se voit… C'est clair, ajouta Daiki en échangeant un sourire avec la boxeuse.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre, je savais pas que ça faisait cet effet-là cette crème, fit-elle en passant le dos de sa main sur l'entrejambe durci du sportif.

\- T'as dû te planter dans les dosages… Je vois pas d'autres explications… Mais faudrait faire quelque chose quand même, tu peux pas me laisser dans cet état…

\- C'est pas faux… Une idée à soumettre ?, continua à jouer la jeune fille.

\- Aucune qui ne soit pas perverse, dit-il en allant chercher l'air à la sortie de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

\- Je sais pas si je peux faire grand chose alors, souffla-t-elle en se laissant finalement manger les lèvres et en sentant des mains puissantes lui agripper la taille.

D'un geste rapide, Aomine l'entraîna au sol et se plaça entre ses cuisses. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune fille et commença à frotter son bassin sur le sien.

\- Que ce soit clair… j'ai toujours des idées perverses quand je te vois, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Il remonta une main dans la nuque sans défense et attrapa l'arrière de la tête pour indiquer à Yuki de s'allonger au sol.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais pas pouvoir t'aider… Tout de suite, fit la boxeuse en appuyant sur une des zones douloureuses sur le torse du basketteur.

\- Un autre jour alors ?, demanda-t-il après avoir grimaçé.

Yuki acquiesça de la tête, déclenchant une nouvelle tempête de baisers, mais plus tendre cette fois.

\- Prépare-toi… Parce que quand tu me laisseras rentrer… Je risque de plus pouvoir m'arrêter, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix la plus douce.

Il se releva ensuite, tant qu'il en avait encore le courage, et se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Attends, j'ai pas fini…, indiqua la jeune fille en le forçant à se rasseoir, … J'ai un message pour Sho-kun aussi, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant du cou du basketteur.

Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait faire, Daiki lui laissa le champ libre. Il sentit les lèvres se poser sur sa gorge et sa peau se faire aspirer doucement. Yuki finit par croquer légèrement pour être certaine de laisser une trace de son passage puis se retira.

\- Voilà, je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais comme ça, on est à égalité, dit-elle en embrassant une dernière fois son petit-ami et en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Ils retournèrent finalement manger rapidement dans la salle de classe des troisièmes années et Shotaro ne put s'empêcher de fixer la tâche rouge apparaissant dans le cou de son camarade. Son teint virant à l'écarlate, il finit par éclater au milieu du repas.

\- Daiki-kun, pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, s'éxaspéra-t-il.

\- J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, fit fièrement le scorer.

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire… Ca veut dire "un jour", indiqua la jeune fille.

Le visage de son capitaine se crispant, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Et je suis plus une petite fille, mais ça, si t'étais venu avec moi un jour sous la douche, tu le saurais, fit-elle remarquer en prenant un air coquin.

\- Hey, protesta son petit-ami.

\- Un jour !, répéta-t-elle avant de finalement les quitter pour rejoindre sa classe.

* * *

Moi : Et c'est terminé pour cette semaine !

Daiki : Vache, c'est une sacrée promesse qu'elle me fait là !

Yuki : *rouge* Oui, bah imagine pas trop de trucs non plus.

Daiki : Oui, bah, vu le rythme où tu te dévergondes...

Yuki : C'est de ta faute, sale pervers !

Shotaro : Tu vois Yu-chan, je t'avais prévenu, il faut que tu fasse attention.

Satsuki : Mais non, tu peux y aller, vas-y.

Shotaro : Satsuki-chan, aide-moi plutôt à les ralentir, ça va un peu trop vite là !

Satsuki : Quoi ? Un peu trop vite, mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai jamais vu Dai-chan se retenir autant de TOUTE sa vie !

Daiki : Tu vois, je fais des efforts !

Yuki : Je m'en fiche du comment t'étais avec les autre pouffes.

Shotaro : Continue comme ça Yu-chan, te laisse pas faire.

Satsuki : Tu pourrais lui donner une petite récompense quand même... Allez, pour toutes les lectrices qui attendent le lemon de la mort qui tue.

Yuki : ...

Moi : Je rêve où Satsuki se transforme en fangirl ?

Daiki : Oh Satsuki, continue comme ça, je sens qu'elle va craquer !

Shotaro : Yu-chan, te laisse pas influencer, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

Kojiro : Et rester vierge jusqu'au mariage...

Yuki : Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'a quasiment pas vu dans ce chapitre...

Kojiro : Je fais du guest-starring, c'est bon, personne ne s'y oppose...

Daiki : Euh... C'est un peu gênant là quand-même...

Satsuki : Je suis d'accord pour une fois.

Shotaro : Non, moi ça me va. Ecoute ton père Yu-chan !

Moi : Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles... à la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nouvelle semaine qui débute, et je vous offre votre chapitre exclusif !

Je vous remercie tous de suivre ma petite fiction et je remercie tout spécialement mes reviewers à savoir **Aruki-Chan** , **lys0212** , **Lawiki** , **emilie33110** , **laytache** , **olukkalp** , **InSilent** et **Futae** ! Et en parlant de reviews, comme je suis tout ça de très près (mon côté obsessionnel), j'ai remarqué que je m'approchais dangereusement d'un nombre à trois chiffres... (rougit et saute comme une otarie en claquant des mains...). Pour l'occasion, pour la personne qui déposera la centième review, je propose de lui écrire un OS sur le thème de son choix (et si jamais vous êtes pas le centième, vous pouvez toujours donner des idées à piocher au cas où...) ! Donc, que vous déposiez vos reviews à chaque chapitre, que vous l'avez seulement fait une fois ou même si vous suivez sans vous faire remarquer, je vous invite à déposer votre coup de griffe et je vous promets de vous écrire quelque chose juste pour vous ! ^^

Ensuite, concernant ce chapitre, rien d'extravaguant dedans, mais, je l'aime plutôt bien ! (Avouez, vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là ?) Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'ai pas changé beaucoup de choses par rapport à mon premier jet... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Aomine n'était plus lui-même après sa perte de contrôle et pour compenser, il s'est mit à chérir sa princesse comme il pensait qu'elle devait l'être. Cependant, Yuki est loin d'être comme les autres, et son comportement à son égard est mal passé. Pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue, elle lui a tout simplement, et efficacement, mis la dérouillée de sa vie. Cela eut l'effet escompté de lui remettre les idées en place, et cela à permis à Yuki de prendre soin à son tour de son basketteur préféré, lui faisant au passage, une promesse qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Un matin comme les autres, Yuki était dans sa salle de classe en train de parler avec Chiako. Elles parlaient de tout, de rien, du dernier combat de catch passé à la télé et de garçons, chacune ayant son domaine de prédilection. Elles évitaient soigneusement de parler du club du basket du lycée et de son scorer. Yuki savait que sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami ne s'appréciaient pas mutuellement, mais elle n'avait pas envie de choisir et essayait de partager son temps du mieux possible. Alors que les amies de la japonaise commençaient à arriver, la sportive laissa sa place et retourna seule à son bureau.

\- Shiroyama-chan, tu peux rester si tu veux, dit l'une d'elles.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, répondit sèchement la boxeuse.

\- Shira-chan, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, souffla son amie en la suivant à sa place attirant ainsi le reste du groupe autour de Yuki.

Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de grogner et de fusiller du regard la meute autour d'elle, mais les jeunes filles ne bougèrent pas d'un poil affichant un sourire qui la mettait mal à l'aise. La sportive pouvait sentir qu'elles brûlaient intérieurement de lui poser des questions sur le scorer imbattable de l'équipe de basket du lycée, mais comme Chiako n'abordait pas le sujet, aucune d'elles n'osa s'adresser directement à la boxeuse.

Les cours commencèrent, mettant un terme au supplice de Yuki. Une de ses camarades assise au rang devant elle, se retourna de temps en temps pour lui envoyer des regards qui semblaient attentionnés, mais la sportive fit semblant de ne rien voir. L'heure de la pause approchait et la boxeuse n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, s'échapper de ce piège qui se refermait lentement sur elle.

Le professeur signala la fin du cours et Yuki se pencha pour attraper son repas. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, trois jeunes filles s'étaient approchées silencieusement, mais rapidement de son bureau et affichaient un sourire carnassier qui réveilla l'instinct de survie de la boxeuse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yuki se leva brusquement et s'enfuit d'un pas rapide pour échapper à la situation.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la classe des troisièmes années, son petit-ami discutait tranquillement avec Shotaro et Ryo. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses senpais, elle s'installa dans le coin, se cachant au maximum derrière le grand corps de son petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Aomine inquiet devant le teint pâle et l'empressement de la jeune fille.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Shotaro attrapa d'une main le front de Yuki pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Yu-chan ?

\- ... Effrayant, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Sakurai en s'inclinant sans que personne ne lui prête vraiment attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien effrayer une grande fille comme toi ?, demanda Shotaro en rigolant.

\- … Les filles…, souffla la boxeuse.

Devant cette explication plus que plausible, les garçons reprirent leur calme et Daiki passa son bras sur l'épaule de Yuki pour la rassurer, content qu'elle vienne à lui dans ces cas-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de premières années entra timidement dans la salle. Avant même qu'elles ne disent un mot, Aomine leur lança un regard qui les fit détaler à toutes jambes.

\- Je suis désolé, recommença Sakurai en s'inclinant encore une fois.

\- Impressionnant, fit Yuki avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux dire que je suis ton héros, ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit Daiki sans une once de modestie.

\- Faut peut-être pas exagérer non plus, les rappela sur Terre Shotaro.

\- Pour me remercier, j'accepte les photos coquines, tenta le scorer.

\- Sho-senpai a raison, faut pas exagérer, conclut finalement la jeune fille en commençant son repas, mais en se collant à son petit-ami pour profiter de sa chaleur.

* * *

Aomine était invité à manger de temps en temps en semaine dans la famille de sa petite-amie. Ils avaient tous les deux un entraînement intensif et au final, ils n'avaient pas l'impression de passer autant de temps qu'ils le voudraient ensemble. Daiki acceptait donc à chaque fois l'invitation de bon coeur pour passer quelques heures supplémentaires avec Yuki au calme, et il devait bien avouer aussi que le père de la jeune fille cuisinait mieux que sa propre mère.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il rentrait à peine dans l'appartement, il vit une boule de poils orange foncer sur lui à pleine vitesse, rentrer lourdement dans ses jambes par surprise et repartir aussitôt dans une autre direction. Remontant le regard pour voir ce qui avait effrayé le chat, il vit un ballon de basket dans le couloir. Surpris, il fixa la sphère orange pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avançait sans rouler.

\- Euh…, commença Yuki pour trouver comment expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

\- T'inquiète, à chaque fois que je viens, j'ai l'impression d'être téléporté dans une autre galaxie, déclara-t-il en donnant un large sourire à sa petite-amie.

\- C'est bien, tu t'habitues… Mais c'est juste une caméra qui fait des statistiques sur les endroits où se planquent les chats, et le ballon de basket, c'est toi qui a donné l'idée à ma mère. Comme ça, Tessa ne peut pas détruire le matériel, expliqua presque calmement la lycéenne.

\- Ok, fit Daiki en acceptant tranquillement les explications sans poser plus de questions.

Le basketteur alla saluer le père et le frère de Yuki qui étaient dans le salon et il resta avec sa petite-amie, incapable de détacher ses doigts de son corps. A priori, la mère de la boxeuse était absente et comme à chaque fois, Kojiro profitait de la moindre occasion pour lancer ses regards suspicieux aux deux lycéens. La discussion commença quand ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table.

\- Il faut aller nourrir Maman…, commença Yuki, … C'est moi qui étais de corvée hier, alors maintenant, c'est à votre tour.

\- Daiki-kun ne l'a jamais fait, fit le père en ricanant légèrement.

\- Papa, arrête, c'est pas drôle !, l'interrompit sa fille.

Devant le regard ébahi du basketteur qui, comme d'habitude, ne comprenait pas grand chose aux événements se déroulant sous ce toit, sa petite-amie souffla et entreprit de lui expliquer, encore une fois la situation.

\- Ca fait trois jours que ma mère s'est enfermée dans son labo à travailler sur un truc et elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle oublie tout le reste comme manger, se laver etc.

\- Elle est allée se doucher aujourd'hui, la salle de bains était trempée quand je suis rentré, précisa le petit frère.

\- Et n'exagère pas non plus, elle va aux toilettes toute seule aussi ! Et en plus, cette nuit, elle est même venue dormir, ajouta fièrement Kojiro.

\- Voilà, tu vois le genre…, fit Yuki à Daiki.

Le père de famille commençait à préparer une assiette, qui intéressait avidement Louka venu s'installer sur la place vide, pendant qu'ils continuaient de débattre sur qui allait l'apporter dans la tanière. Soudainement, un cri de victoire résonna dans l'appartement et tout le monde arrêta son activité dans l'attente de la suite. Profitant de la confusion, le chat tenta de saisir un morceau dans l'assiette devant lui, mais se fit aussitôt réprimander sous le regard presque désolé du basketteur.

Une porte claqua et la mère de Yuki, les cheveux en bataille, arriva dans la pièce en même temps que des messages arrivèrent sur les téléphones des autres membres de la famille. France attrapa des baguettes qu'elle jeta négligemment au visage Kojiro. Les événements suivants se passèrent tellement vite que Daiki n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Chacun vérifia le message reçu, puis Yuki et Romeo attrapèrent rapidement les assiettes déjà remplies pour remettre le contenu de le plat. Le père quitta précipitamment la table et revint y déposer une liasse de billets qui se retrouva dans une poche immédiatement. Une négociation de points pris place mais elle se finit aussi rapidement. Aomine sentit sa main se faire attraper et il se mit à suivre sa petite-amie. Les enfants se préparèrent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant l'immeuble.

\- T'as récupéré combien ?, demanda Romeo à sa soeur.

\- 5000 yens, vous voulez aller manger où ?

\- On a qu'à aller au Maji Burger, proposa Daiki.

\- Oh ouais, bonne idée, fit le petit frère en affichant un sourire malin.

\- … Ok, termina Yuki qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement au fast-food. Aomine commanda ses cinq burgers habituels, Romeo prit un menu standard et la jeune fille seulement un milk-shake. Elle régla avec l'argent reçu et ils s'installèrent à une table libre.

\- Je peux payer pour mon repas, fit Daiki surpris par le vide devant sa petite-amie.

\- Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète, le rassura Yuki.

\- C'est pas ça qui va te nourrir, dit-il en déposant un de ses burgers devant elle.

Son petit frère étouffa un petit rire, puis tapota sur son téléphone. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un son de réception fut émis par celui de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda négligemment et finit par le reposer en ignorant le message qu'elle venait de lire.

\- Alors, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ou pas ?, demanda de but en blanc le plus jeune.

Cette question figea Daiki qui manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de hamburger. Yuki avala de travers et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle ressortit son téléphone et fit quelques clics.

\- Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre s'il te plaît, fit la jeune fille à son petit-ami et elle commença à déballer le burger devant elle.

\- Une petite photo pour la postérité, dit Romeo en faisant une jolie photo de sa soeur en train de lui faire une grimace le burger à la main.

\- C'est mignon l'amour entre frère et soeur, se moqua légèrement le basketteur.

\- Ouais, tu sais pas ce que tu loupes, rétorqua Yuki.

S'en suivit un échange de jurons d'amour fraternel qui aurait fait rougir un moine et fit rigoler le scorer. Il n'avait ni frère ni soeur et la relation qu'il avait avec Satsuki était différente, mais il pouvait clairement sentir que les liens unissant les enfants Shiroyama étaient forts malgré les insultes qui fusaient. Leur conversation s'arrêta quand Kagami arriva près d'eux, son plateau portant une montagne de burgers.

\- Hey, Taiga ! Appela Yuki.

\- Oï Yuki, what's up ?, répondit l'as de Seirin en s'installant à leur table suite à un signe de la boxeuse.

\- Nothing much, here is my lil' bro, commença la jeune fille.

Daiki fixa fermement Kagami.

\- Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?, demanda-t-il enfin pensant être le seul en dehors de sa famille à pouvoir appeler sa petite-amie de cette manière.

\- En fait, on a presque le même parcours de jogging le matin et du coup, depuis que tu nous as présentés, on se retrouve pour courir ensemble et comme entre nous l'anglais vient plus naturellement, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, lui expliqua Yuki le plus naturellement du monde.

Le tigre acquiesça en dévorant nonchalamment ses burgers et devant l'innocence de tous les participants, Aomine enterra son sentiment de jalousie.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, fit Kagami entre deux coups de mâchoires.

\- Ils se sont faits jeter de chez eux, commença Daiki d'une voix grave.

\- Huh ?..., demanda l'as de Seirin en déglutissant sous l'effet de surprise, … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ca va aller pour vous ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Romeo et Yuki baissèrent la tête de honte et Aomine, amusé par la situation, continua son explication.

\- Il y a leurs parents qui sont en train de faire la bête à deux dos au milieu de leur cuisine, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn, émit la jeune fille en se bouchant les oreilles tandis que son frère se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Devant de telles réactions, Kagami finit par rire à son tour, finalement, la situation n'avait rien de catastrophique. Quand les deux basketteurs eurent finit de se moquer d'eux, Yuki les corrigea.

\- Ils vérifient qu'on a pas des nids de baguettes tueuses dans l'appartement, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un air convaincu ce qui relança les as dans leur fou rire.

\- Ca arrive souvent ?, demanda finalement Kagami.

\- De temps en temps, répondit la jeune fille rougissante.

\- Ca se reproduit vite les baguettes tueuses, fit le scorer en affichant un large sourire moqueur.

\- La prochaine fois, vous avez qu'à venir chez moi, si ça dure… Vous serez plus à l'aise… Et promis, il y a pas de nids chez moi, proposa le tigre en se retenant de rire.

\- Oh c'est sympa ça, tu me files ton numéro ?, fit Yuki en sortant son téléphone pour enregistrer son nouveau contact.

\- Ouais, tiens, répondit Taiga en tendant son appareil.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu demandes le numéro de MA copine devant moi, les interrompit Daiki sentant sa jalousie reprendre le dessus.

Visiblement, son ton réussit à intimider son rival qui se figea légèrement.

\- T'as vraiment rien compris aux femmes, souffla Romeo à Aomine en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Et on pourrait passer la nuit aussi chez toi ?, demanda Yuki à Kagami en ignorant royalement la remarque de son petit-ami.

\- Huh ?, relâcha l'as de Too en regardant sa petite-amie surpris par une telle proposition.

\- Oh, bonne idée, on pourrait demander plus de points, s'enthousiasma son petit frère.

Soudainement, leur conversation fut interrompue par une alarme venant du téléphone de Romeo.

\- Aha, tu vois j'ai réussi à tenir, fit fièrement Yuki à son intention.

\- C'était l'alarme des 14 minutes, répliqua le plus jeune.

\- Je peux tenir une minute de plus sans problème, répondit-elle mal à l'aise d'un coup.

Son visage se mit à pâlir comme avant un combat et elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Aomine déposa sa main sur le front glacé et commença à initier un mouvement pour aller y déposer un baiser quand elle bondit hors de la banquette et se mit à courir en direction des toilettes. Devant le regard inquisiteur des deux basketteurs, Romeo entreprit de leur expliquer la situation.

\- Elle est incapable de garder plus de 15 minutes de la nourriture de fast-food. C'est impressionnant, elle est réglée comme une horloge suisse.

\- Elle pouvait pas le dire ? On serait allé ailleurs, fit Daiki.

\- Elle veut toujours faire sa fière quand t'es là..., répliqua-t-il, ... Sinon, c'est faisable son idée de passer la nuit chez toi ?, demanda-t-il sans gène à Kagami.

\- Ouais, j'habite pas très loin et il y a de la place, mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, indiqua l'as de Seirin sentant la pression dans le regard de son rival.

\- Je suis sûr que nos parents seraient d'accord et en plus on pourrait se faire un max de points comme ça, il suffirait juste qu'on te présente avant, continua le plus jeune.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de points ?, demanda naïvement le dunker.

\- Ils sont un peu tous atteints dans cette famille et ils ont fait un jeu pour gérer leur vie, lui expliqua fièrement le scorer ayant compris quelque chose.

\- Si tu veux, on peut t'installer l'appli, tu pourrais aussi lancer des défis à Yuki !, proposa le garçon au petit-ami de sa soeur.

\- Vraiment ?, lâcha Daiki surpris.

La boxeuse les rejoignit finalement en ayant retrouvé ses couleurs.

\- Désolée…, fit-elle, … Vous discutiez de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle pour continuer la conversation.

\- Le grand-là est ok pour nous accueillir la nuit et l'autre veut installer FamilyManager pour jouer avec nous, résuma Romeo.

\- Oh, cool, répondit-elle simplement en souriant puis en laissant sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

La suite du repas se déroula normalement, Yuki était impressionnée par Kagami qui continuait de manger sa montagne de burgers avec constance. Non-rassasié, Aomine retourna en acheter pour lui-même en grommelant "le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi" et Romeo les encourageait à se défier. La jeune fille les regardait, amusée, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et les joues légèrement rougissantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, lui demanda Daiki remarquant son état.

\- Rien, répondit Yuki comme si on l'avait surprise la main dans le sac.

\- C'est sa tête de yaoiste, pris soin de préciser Romeo en faisant rougir un peu plus sa soeur.

\- Huh ?, firent en coeur les deux basketteurs.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous iriez bien ensemble, non ?, tenta de se justifier la boxeuse.

Kagami commença à rougir fortement et Daiki déglutit bruyamment.

\- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?!, cria le scorer.

\- T'inquiète pas, je me battrai pour toi si jamais ça devait arriver, lui sourit la boxeuse.

\- Tu te battrais pour n'importe qui, lâcha le petit frère.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune fille imaginant visiblement plein de choses.

\- Sinon vous allez être à niveau pour la WinterCup ? Que je puisse m'amuser un peu, demanda Aomine à son rival pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

\- Ouais, la prochaine fois, on gagnera… Encore, répondit Kagami sûr de lui.

\- Vous êtes dans la poule de Shutoku, battez-les déjà.

\- D'ailleurs Yuki, c'est des super conseils que tu m'as donné. Je suis persuadé que maintenant, je peux battre Aomine en un contre un à coup sûr !, fit l'as de Seirin.

\- Quoi ? En plus, tu lui donnes des conseils, s'offusqua le scorer.

\- T'as qu'à venir avec nous au lieu de pioncer, on court tous les matins entre 6h et 7h, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Hey Taiga, tu me laisses dormir chez toi ?, dit Aomine.

\- Hors de question, t'as qu'à dormir chez TA copine, cria Kagami.

\- Si je dors chez elle, aucune chance que je la laisse quitter le lit, fit-il en affichant sans honte un sourire pervers.

Cette réplique lui valut un petit coup dans les côtes, mais l'air gêné de sa petite-amie suffisait à le rendre fier. Un nouveau message sur les téléphones arriva, indiquant aux deux enfants qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Daiki les raccompagna jusqu'au pied de leur immeuble et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa petite amie en l'embrassant jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête.

Il rentra ensuite se coucher en ayant la ferme intention de rejoindre sa petite-amie le lendemain matin, mais lorsque son réveil sonna bien plus tôt que d'habitude, il se rendormit à poings fermés juste après l'avoir éteint.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il retourna chez Yuki afin de se faire installer la fameuse application.

\- C'est un dinosaure ton téléphone..., affirma la mère de la jeune fille, ...Je peux t'installer l'appli, mais t'en veux pas un autre ?, demanda-t-elle en tendant un panier contenant plusieurs appareils.

\- Vas-y, tu peux te servir, c'est ceux qu'on utilise plus, lui expliqua Yuki.

\- Attends, ça celui-là, il est super récent, ils font encore de la pub à la télé, remarqua le basketteur.

\- Ouais, il marche pas trop mal, mais j'ai déjà le modèle suivant, même si je trouve qu'il est déjà en fin de vie..., répondit France.

\- Ma mère reçoit les téléphones avant même qu'ils ne sortent sur le marché, on est blindé à ce niveau, expliqua Yuki.

Aomine choisit son nouveau téléphone rapidement alors que le sien n'avait que quelques mois. Après l'avoir formaté et transféré ses données, France lui tendit son nouveau bien et sa petite-amie entreprit de lui montrer le fonctionnement de l'application, permettant entre autres, de lancer des défis entre les personnes la possédant.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, Aomine montra les nombreux défis qu'il avait reçu principalement de la part du père de Yuki. Il n'avait pas osé en accepter un seul malgré le nombre de points important mis en jeu.

\- "Nettoyer la litière", tout le monde l'a cette tâche, ne t'inquiète pas, par contre "Ne pas toucher Yuki avant le mariage" et "Se faire castrer chimiquement" je pense que tu peux les refuser direct, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et celui-là ? J'arrive même pas à le prononcer, fit-il en lui montrant le suivant.

\- "Changer ton pseudo en _ChtioteBiloute_ "... pour 500 points… Pffff… Vas-y, accepte, ça va pas durer… Mais me demande pas ce que ça veut dire..., finit par dire la jeune fille après avoir réfléchi.

Daiki commença à tapoter sur son téléphone pour faire la modification comme elle lui avait conseillé. Deux nouvelles entrées s'affichèrent alors sur le journal d'événements de l'application.

" _Aomine Daiki_ est maintenant connu en tant que _ChtioteBiloute_ "

" _WarriorPrincess_ est maintenant connu en tant que _ChtioteBiloute_eater_ "

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Yuki, le basketteur reçut une nouvelle demande pour changer son pseudo, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, fier d'engranger presque 2000 points pour sa première journée.

\- Je crois qu'il a un truc contre moi ton père.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, il mord pas… Normalement, le rassura Yuki en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Tout au long de la journée, le sportif fut déconcentré par sa nouvelle acquisition et se demanda quel défi il pouvait lancer à sa petite-amie. Sa première idée était de lui demander des photos coquines, mais se rappelant que les autres membres de la famille pouvaient lire le contenu envoyé, il se ravisa. Finalement, juste pour tester l'application, il envoya son défi à sa petite-amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il put lire les réactions résultants de son geste et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus loin.

Votre défi " _Embrasse-moi_ " a été envoyé à _DwarvesKiller_ pour _10_ points.

 _TheGameMaster_ contre votre défi pour _100_ points.

 _UnicornsAREreal_ soutient votre défi pour _1000_ points.

 _TentaclesLover_ vous défie " _Nettoyer le visage de Yuki avec la langue_ " pour _50_ points.

 _TheGameMaster_ vous propose de décliner le défi " _Nettoyer le visage de Yuki avec la langue_ " pour _100_ points.

 _DwarvesKiller_ a accepté votre défi " _Embrasse-moi_ ". Vous devez valider pour attribuer les points.

 _DwarvesKiller_ est maintenant connu en tant que _StupidChallengersKiller._

 _StupidChallengersKiller_ lance un défi général " _Foutez-nous la paix !_ " pour _100_ points.

* * *

Moi : Fini pour cette semaine !

Kojiro : Moi, je suis content du chapitre...

Moi : Des petites scènes de la vie de tous les jours...

France : Je passe un peu pour une folle, mais, j'ai bien aimé aussi !

Moi : J'espère que tous les persos ne vont pas s'inviter parce que ça va faire du monde.

Louka : Je vous aime... Mais le ballon qui me suit me fait peur...

Daiki : Franchement, j'ai de la peine pour le pauvre chat, il a même pas pu gratter à manger...

Louka : *regarde Daiki amoureusement*

Yuki : Attention ton assiette Daiki !

Daiki : Putain, il a failli m'avoir !

Ryo : Je suis désolé !

Taiga : C'est quoi ici ?

Shotaro : Ahaha ! Moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude !

Moi : Je vais pas m'en sortir là !

Chiako : Non, moi non plus je suis jamais venue...

Satsuki : Et moi je suis même pas dans ce chapitre !

Daiki : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Satsuki ?

Satsuki : Non, mais c'est quand même un peu grâce à moi que tout s'est arrangé entre vous, non ?

Chiako : C'est sûr que c'est pas grâce à moi...

Yuki : Chi-chan, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller là, déjà que les gens t'aiment pas trop trop, j'ai pas envie de devoir leur casser la gueule à tous !

Romeo : Comme si ça te plairait pas ! Espèce de brute arriérée !

Yuki : La ferme tronche de macaque...

France : Oh hey, les enfants, on se calme !

Kojiro : T'es juste jalouse parce que toi, t'as pas d'excuse pour le faire !

France : Je m'en fiche, je vais tous vous exploser...

Kojiro : Ou filer encore une fois, la frousse de sa vie à Louka...

Daiki : Vous voyez, il est pas aidé ce chat en fait...

Taiga : Ils ont tous l'air timbré ici, comment t'a atterri la dedans toi ?

Daiki : Des fois, je me pose la question...

Taiga : On va se faire un basket ?

Daiki : Grave ! Tu m'invites au Maji après ?

Taiga : Dans tes rêves !

Daiki : Et si tu mets pas un seul panier, tu m'invites chez toi et tu me fais à manger !

Taiga : Tu te crois vraiment si bon que ça

Daiki : Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi

Taiga : Putain, cette phrase, elle me saoules, je vais te la faire bouffer !

Daiki : J'attends que ça, Bakagami !

Yuki : Donc, ça serait Daiki uke ?

Daiki : ...

Taiga : ...

France : Je suis d'accord !

Moi : Absolument rien contre !

Satsuki : Il pourrait y avoir plein de scénarios possible.

Yuki : Enfin, il pourrait échanger de place de temps en temps...

Moi : JE VALIDE !

Daiki : Comment on en est arrivé là ?

Romeo : Je t'avais prévenu qu'il fallait faire gaffe aux femmes !

Satsuki : Et il pourrait y avoir des costumes ?

Yuki : Ou être carrément dans une autre époque ?

France : Et pourquoi pas dans l'espace ? En fait non... Ca serait compliqué de s'emboîter sans gravité...

Taiga : On arrête, on arrête !

Daiki : Ouais, on se voit la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Comme chaque semaine, maintenant, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, je vous livre la suite de ma petite fiction.

Et maintenant, place aux remerciements ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, que vous laissiez des reviews ou pas. Quand à ceux qui laissent, et bien grâce à vous, les aventures de Yuki et Daiki ont passé la barre fatidique des 100 commentaires, et pour ça, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Comme promis, je ferais un OS pour **InSilent** , qui a posé la centième, mais, elle n'a pas encore d'idée, donc je vous invite à lui souffler un peu d'inspiration (mais, j'ai déjà pensé à des trucs de mon côté ;) ) et si jamais, l'idée m'emballe, et même si elle est pas choisi, peut-être que je m'en inspirerais pour quelque chose ! ^^  
Donc, cette semaine, je tiens à remercier encore tous mes reviewers, à savoir **Lawiki** , **olukkalp** , **laytache** , **InSilent** , **emilie33110** , **Aruki-Chan** et **Futae**.

Bon, et mon petit commentaire sur ce chapitre... Quand je l'ai écrit, je l'aimais bien... Mais depuis, je trouve que je me suis améliorée en écriture, et je trouve qu'à la relecture, il y a des petits trucs que j'ai pas su reprendre comme je le voulais, ce qui me confirme que je peux toujours m'améliorer. Donc, je vous le livre comme ça... Je vous direz bien "Soyez indulgent", mais comme vous ne m'avait jamais cassé du sucre le dos... Voilà... -_-

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Yuki n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec les autres filles de sa classe, mais elle a développé un nouveau réflexe : aller se réfugier derrière le grand basketteur intimidant qui lui sert de petit-ami, et le principal intéressé en est ravi. Celui-ci s'intègre un peu plus dans la sphère familiale de sa chérie, ce qui lui confirme qu'ils ont tous un grain. Aomine apprend également que sa petite-amie a tissé des liens d'amitié avec son plus grand rival, Kagami, et qu'ils se voient presque tous les jours pour s'entraîner ensemble.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Avant que l'hiver ne s'installe complètement, Aomine pris son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte en face de lui. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, la panthère se glissa immédiatement à l'intérieur afin d'éviter de devoir rebrousser chemin.

\- Yo, Taiga !

\- Aomine ? Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'invite ! T'as pas déjà graillé hein ?, dit le scorer en faisant comme chez lui.

\- Non, pas encore…, répondit le tigre innocemment, ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, continua-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

\- C'est cool parce que j'ai la dalle !

Alors que Daiki s'était tranquillement allongé dans le canapé, le regard lourd de Kagami se posa sur lui.

\- Fais gaffe, à force de me regarder comme ça, je vais croire que t'as envie de moi..., fit la panthère l'air lubrique, ... C'est pas que ça me gêne, hein ! Mais, on dirait pas comme ça, mais Yuki frappe fort tu sais !

\- Shuuu… Tu comptes passer la nuit ici pour aller courir avec elle demain ? C'est ça ?, demanda Kagami exaspéré par tant de suffisance.

\- Yep !, souria le scorer.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir se lever tôt, fit le dunker sceptique.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me réveiller, répondit directement Aomine le visage rayonnant.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à chasser l'autre animal de chez lui, et commençant à avoir l'habitude des squatteurs, Kagami lui montra la chambre d'ami et s'affaira à faire à manger pour les deux ventres criant famine. Après que l'équivalent d'un éléphant soit ingurgité, l'as de Too s'empressa de montrer ses magazines préférés après avoir vérifié, encore une fois, qu'aucun n'était caché dans l'appartement.

\- T'as une copine et t'as toujours tes revues ?, souffla le tigre.

\- Bah ouais ! Elle veut toujours pas me faire de photos, je suis bien obligé, répondit sincèrement Aomine.

\- J'y connais rien en fille, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit comme ça que ça marche.

\- Taiga… Mon petit Taiga… Déjà, la première étape, c'est d'aller s'entraîner dans les toilettes, et comme je suis super sympa, je te prête ma Mai-chan pour t'accompagner… Mais, tu me l'abimes pas hein ?!, dit la panthère en lui collant sa revue dans les mains.

\- Je suis pas comme ça moi… , répondit l'as de Seirin les joues légèrement rougissantes en repoussant le magazine comme s'il était brûlant, … Et tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, on part d'ici à 5h50 demain matin !

Acquiesçant en grognant, Aomine entreprit de prendre la salle de bain et de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Il savait que le réveil allait être difficile et décida, pour une fois, de suivre les conseils de son rival. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tôt mais il finit quand même par s'endormir lourdement. Un violent coup de pied le sortit brutalement de ses rêves et Kagami le regardait de haut l'air renfrogné.

\- Ca fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle, prépare-toi !

\- Ouais, c'est bon, dit-il en se retournant.

Le joueur de Seirin tira alors rapidement la couverture pour éviter que le flemmard se rendorme.

\- Wouah ça caille, fit Aomine en se relevant brusquement.

\- Et c'est encore pire dehors !, grogna la tigre.

Rapidement, le scorer enfila un short et un t-shirt et rejoignit son hôte dans la pièce commune.

\- Tu comptes aller courir comme ça ?, s'étonna Kagami.

\- Bah ouais, je me réchaufferai en courant.

\- Mais tu vas choper la crève !, ajouta le rouquin.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète, je suis solide moi, fit Aomine sûr de lui.

Le dunker souffla, encore, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. L'as de Too en profita pour grignoter ce qu'il était encore possible et finit par recevoir un vêtement sur la tête.

\- Enfile ça au moins. Heureusement pour toi qu'on fait la même taille, et t'as pas le temps de manger, on y va là !

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, je suis prêt, dit-il en enfilant le gilet.

Les deux sportifs finirent par trottiner à l'extérieur en se dirigeant vers le parc le plus proche.

\- Ca va, si c'est à ce rythme-là, ça va être tranquille pour moi, fit Aomine débordant de son habituelle confiance en lui.

Kagami rigola légèrement en pensant à l'état dans lequel le scorer serait à la fin de leur petite séance. Ils arrivèrent sur leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel et Yuki était déjà présente. Elle attendait son compagnon de course en faisant de la corde à sauter.

\- You're late… Daiki ?, s'écria-t-elle en voyant Kagami suivi de son petit-ami.

\- C'est parce que je me traîne un boulet. Il avait même pas mis de réveil !, s'exclama le tigre.

\- Salut beauté, dit le scorer en s'approchant de sa princesse.

Yuki ignora non seulement la remarque, mais elle esquiva facilement les lèvres qui allaient s'écraser sur les siennes. D'un geste démontrant une habitude, elle enroula la corde à sauter autour de sa taille et commença à trottiner. Kagami suivit ses pas sans indication supplémentaire et Aomine les rejoignit en râlant.

\- Hey, tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins, fit-il à l'intention de sa petite-amie.

\- Si c'est juste pour faire le beau, c'était pas la peine de venir… Et pis "salut beauté" ? Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?

\- Je fais ça pour être avec toi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un air mignon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, laissant Kagami les devancer, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son basketteur pour le saluer. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, elle reprit ses foulées suivit de près par Aomine.

\- J'en veux plus maintenant, souffla-t-il.

\- On verra à la fin du jogging, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Si c'est juste courir à ce rythme, prépare-toi à ce que je te saute dessus pour me dépenser.

Elle sourit et rattrapa Kagami en allongeant légèrement son pas. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Yuki tapa dans la main du dunker et commença à faire du sur place en levant les genoux rapidement. Daiki, surpris, resta à ses côtés sans perdre le rythme de ses foulées. Après avoir soufflé fortement, la boxeuse démarra en sprint vers Kagami. Encore une fois, ils se tapèrent dans la main, puis l'as de Seirin fit du sur place à son tour pendant que Yuki avançait.

Aomine rattrapa sa petite-amie facilement et il était bien décidé à suivre le rythme de ses deux compères. Sentant que les choses sérieuses commençaient, il décida de se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que de lancer une autre blague graveleuse concernant les fesses devant lui. Comme attendu, Kagami arriva en trombe et tapa dans la main de la boxeuse qui recommençait l'exercice. Daiki se calqua sur elle et l'imita.

Le cycle se répéta plusieurs fois à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'Aomine dut faire particulièrement attention à sa respiration pour ne pas être essoufflé. Malgré sa condition physique exceptionnelle, les deux autres sportifs semblaient nettement plus à l'aise que lui à ce moment. Ils ralentirent enfin le rythme puis Yuki et Taiga se regardèrent en souriant. Sans crier gare, ils commencèrent à grimper les marches devant eux et à les redescendre tout aussi vite.

Daiki les regardait, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser et le scorer ne pouvait définitivement pas se laisser distancer de cette manière et les imita dans leur exercice. Alors qu'il allait le refaire une deuxième fois, sa petite-amie vint se placer devant lui.

\- C'est bon, arrête, le but c'est pas de se cramer non plus, lui dit-elle.

\- Je peux continuer, lâcha-t-il vexé.

Profitant de la marche sur laquelle Yuki se trouvait, elle attrapa le visage de son petit-ami et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Calme-toi… Taiga et moi, on fait ça tous les jours et j'ai pas envie que tu te blesses… Maintenant inspire… Et expire, commença-t-elle en ajoutant les actions à sa parole.

Aomine devait le reconnaître, elle avait raison, voir son rival en si grande forme l'avait profondément énervé, mais les prunelles claires de sa petite-amie commençaient à faire son effet sur lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, son esprit se tranquillisait. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, mais avant qu'il ne puisse expulser l'air, les lèvres de Yuki vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Ce baiser finit par submerger Daiki, lui faisant oublier pendant un instant que le tigre se tenait à côté d'eux et en faisant voler en éclats les doutes qui l'assaillaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque leurs visages s'écartèrent enfin, la panthère avait retrouvé son calme. Les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune fille, il se rapprocha d'elle pour une nouvelle série de baisers.

Cette fois-ci, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge bruyant venant du dunker. Ils se séparèrent, Yuki rougissante à souhait et Daiki affichant un sourire satisfait. La boxeuse s'en alla finalement pour rentrer chez elle en lui rappelant qu'ils se verraient plus tard et les deux basketteurs retournèrent chez Kagami.

\- C'était pas si dur que ça, lâcha Aomine plein de confiance en lui.

\- Mouais… Tu vas morfler à la WinterCup si tu t'améliores pas, le défia du regard le tigre.

\- Compte pas là-dessus, maintenant que je sais que t'es au top de ta forme, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écraser.

Quelques heures plus tard, la première année rejoignit comme d'habitude la classe de son petit-ami pour le déjeuner. Alors que tout se déroulait normalement, Satsuki déboula en courant et s'installa à côté de Shotaro.

\- J'ai rien loupé ? Il a pas encore fait sa demande ?, dit-elle.

\- Hein ? Sa demande ?, répéta le boxeur en regardant successivement Satsuki, Daiki et Yuki.

Le scorer se mit à rougir et sa petite-amie se figea devant cette attitude qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui auparavant.

\- Allez, vas-y, lance-toi, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie.

\- Attends, de quoi vous parlez là ? Yu-chan est trop jeune, commença à paniquer le capitaine.

La boxeuse posa tranquillement ses baguettes et fixa son basketteur pour avoir une explication. Celui-ci tenta de détourner le regard, mais il sentait que la manager en avait déjà trop dit. Ce matin, il lui avait parlé du jogging qu'il avait fait avec son rival et sa petite-amie et elle en avait vite tiré une conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit face à Yuki. Shotaro paniqua davantage et Satsuki regardait le couple avidement pour ne pas louper une miette de ce qui allait se produire.

\- Est-ce que… Tu veux… Mmmm… Pfff, je suis obligé de le dire ?, fit-il rougissant.

\- Oui, lui assura son amie d'enfance d'un ton sec.

\- Tu veux que… Toi et moi… ?, lança Yuki les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Ouais, fit le basketteur gêné.

\- Pour de vrai ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Ouais… Enfin, si toi, tu veux !, confirma Daiki devant le boxeur sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Je vais te préparer un planning aux petits oignons. Tu vas voir, tu vas être au top de ta forme en moins de deux. Déjà, il y aura forcément un jogging au moins une fois par jour et double ration de renforcement musculaire après tes entraînements !

\- Ouf, pendant un instant, j'ai oublié que vous étiez deux idiots de sport, souffla Shotaro de soulagement.

\- Va falloir surement me pousser… Je profiterais de la moindre occasion pour te sauter dessus et me reposer.

\- Comme d'habitude !, fit la première année souriante.

\- Merci Yuki-chan, lança Satsuki qui semblait être aux anges.

\- Fais attention à pas trop en faire, n'oublie pas que tu as ta finale le mois prochain, lui rappela Shotaro.

Daiki passa son bras sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie pour la rapprocher et déposer un baiser sur son front. Le fait de voir Kagami en meilleure forme que lui l'avait profondément déboussolé, mais corriger ce problème en passant plus de temps avec sa boxeuse le ravissait tout autant. Yuki modifia ses habitudes et ils commencèrent à se voir tous les soirs pour s'entraîner en plus de leur programme standard.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les matchs qualificatifs pour la WinterCup prenaient place. Ce soir-là, après les cours, l'académie Too affrontait le lycée Kirisaki Daïchi. Comme depuis l'interlycée, Yuki allait supporter l'équipe de son lycée, et plus particulièrement son petit-ami à chaque rencontre.

Leur adversaire du jour avait plutôt mauvaise réputation, mais ils arrivaient quand même à réussir quelques actions. Depuis les gradins, la boxeuse ne voyait rien de choquant, le reste du public ne disait rien de spécial non plus, et l'équipe de Too menait largement le match. Les joueurs adverses semblaient réfléchir entre eux afin d'établir une stratégie contre le favori de leur poule.

Le deuxième quart-temps se termina et les basketteurs retournèrent dans leur vestiaire attitré. Aomine était soulagé que les coups-bas dont leurs adversaires avaient été spécialistes aient prit fin avec le départ de Makoto Hanamiya. Son équipe n'avait pas à souffrir et chacun pouvait exprimer son basket librement.

De retour sur le parquet, le scorer se fit marquer par le capitaine adverse.

\- J'ai un doute… Ca se passe bien avec ta copine en ce moment ? Je pensais que tu remarquerais tout seul qu'elle n'était plus dans le public, glissa-t-il en étant faussement amical.

Le ballon toujours pas remis en jeu, Aomine jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des gradins pour y constater l'absence de Yuki. Finalement, les manigances de Kirisaki Daïchi semblaient toujours de mise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?, demanda l'as en sentant sa colère bouillonner.

\- J'ai envoyé deux amis s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin du match. Si tu nous laisses gagner, il ne lui arrivera rien. On pouvait définitivement pas laisser une chance telle que celle-ci nous passer sous le nez, l'as de la génération miracle avec un si gros point faible…, rit sournoisement le joueur opposé.

\- Yuki ? Un point faible ?... Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à aller voir tes potes à l'hôpital…, répondit l'as en passant la défense et en allant marquer un nouveau panier.

Les paroles qu'il avait entendu l'avaient énervé, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde pour sa petite-amie. Au contraire, il était persuadé que si elle avait été présente, elle lui aurait demandé d'en rajouter une couche et c'est ce que Daiki fit. Pendant ce quart-temps, le scorer marqua 38 points à lui tout seul. Il avait fait cette demande égoïste à son équipe qui avait accepté sans sourciller.

A la pause, il scruta à nouveau les gradins et fut surpris de ne toujours pas y voir sa petite-amie. Aomine se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix et profitant de la confortable avance qu'il avait donnée à ses coéquipiers, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le reste du gymnase et de laisser son équipe s'occuper de la fin du match.

Très rapidement, il fut attiré par les sirènes lumineuses qui filtraient devant l'entrée du bâtiment et se dirigea dans cette direction en étant de plus en plus inquiet. Tout d'abord, il vit Kagami de dos et le scorer s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout, lui et sa petite-amie étaient devenus amis. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, Aomine s'aperçut que son rival serrait Yuki dans ses bras et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Son pas s'accéléra pour les rejoindre rapidement.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa petite-amie se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer. Daiki interrogea Kagami du regard, tout en consolant du mieux qu'il put la jeune fille frêle collée à lui.

\- Il y a deux types qui ont essayé de l'attraper et… Elle s'est défendue… J'étais trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit… Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu fait mal à la main, mais elle voulait pas aller à l'hôpital.

\- Et les deux autres ?, demanda Aomine.

\- J'aurais pas voulu être à leur place, les pompiers les ont emmenés... Tu ferais mieux de pas l'énerver, ça serait dommage si tu pouvais plus jouer au basket... Elle s'est juste faite peur je pense… Ils ont pas réussi à la toucher..., le rassura l'as de Seirin, … J'allais appeler Kuroko pour qu'il te prévienne.

\- Ca va aller ?, fit le scorer à sa petite-amie qui commençait à se calmer.

Elle releva la tête et acquiesça silencieusement, puis commença à essuyer son visage avec sa manche. Daiki, sans mouchoir sous la main, l'aida en tirant sur son survêtement pour la nettoyer.

\- Franchement, même avec plein de morve, je te trouve mignonne, dit-il pour la faire sourire et son entreprise réussit.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, lâcha Kagami en les quittant.

\- Merci, lui souffla le scorer avant que son rival ne soit trop loin.

Ensuite, il reporta toute son attention vers Yuki. Ses yeux rouges faisaient encore plus ressortir leur clarté et Daiki ne put y détacher son regard. Cette situation lui fit penser à leur premier baiser, sous la douche, mais il avait l'impression que tout avait changé depuis cette époque alors que cela ne faisait que 5 mois.

\- Et ta main ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ca fait mal… C'est la première fois que je frappe sans gant… En plus, le gars, il a saigné tout de suite… Tu crois que je vais avoir des problèmes avec la police ?, gémit-elle.

Devant ces plaintes qui semblaient ridicules après que sa petite-amie se soit faite agressée, Aomine rit légèrement. Sa boxeuse était un paradoxe, elle était là, pleurant contre lui, paraissant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né alors qu'elle venait d'envoyer au tapis deux hommes probablement plus grands et plus forts qu'elle.

\- Attends, j'ai un remède infaillible, dit-il en s'emparant de la main endolorie de sa petite-amie.

Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur la zone enflée et son sourire se refléta sur le visage de Yuki.

\- C'est mieux, là ?, demanda le basketteur avec sa voix douce.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans un mot, incapable de lâcher du regard son petit-ami qui s'occupait d'elle avec grand soin.

\- Et t'en fais pas pour la police, on ira les voir et on leur expliquera tout..., dit-il pour continuer de la rassurer, ...Et on va aller mettre du froid sur ton poing, ça devrait te soulager aussi un peu.

Le jeune homme déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Yuki sente une contraction bien particulière vers le bas-ventre du basketteur. Elle le regarda et malgré le sourire qui trônait toujours sur son visage, elle souffla d'exaspération.

\- C'est de ta faute… Maintenant, à chaque fois que je te vois pleurer, ça m'excite…, se défendit Daiki, ... Et pis, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, compléta-t-il en étant fier de lui.

\- Le pire c'est que c'est vrai… Et ton match au fait ? Je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu voir la fin.

\- On a gagné, t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en l'entraînant vers les vestiaires pour s'occuper de sa blessure superficielle.

Satsuki s'apprêtait à demander au scorer de lui donner des explications sur son départ soudain pendant le match. En voyant Yuki, elle comprit immédiatement et décida de laisser passer, pour cette fois.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !

Taiga : Et du coup, j'apparais encore ici cette semaine ?

Moi : Oui ! ^^

Daiki : Mais si tu peux parler, c'est que c'est le cas ! Baka !

Yuki : Hey, c'est bon, il est nouveau ici ! Pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça !

Taiga : Je découvre ! Aho !

Yuki : Donc, pour t'expliquer, si tout se passe bien, et qu'il y a pas un suspens de ouf à la fin du chapitre, t'as le droit d'apparaître.

Daiki : Hey, mais je croyais que c'était que pour nous à la base ! Je veux pas qu'il soit là, lui !

Yuki : Oui, mais c'est pas toi qui choisit...

Daiki : Mais je suis quand même le personnage principal, j'ai mon mot à dire, non ?

Moi : Oui, mais c'est moi qui écrit... Et j'aime bien Taiga ! ;)

Taiga : Merci... Je suis flatté... Donc au final, t'as un peu de goût même si t'écris sur l'autre invertébré...

Moi : Ok, je vais essayer de pas le prendre comme une insulte.

Daiki : Putain, mais sois poli un peu, merde...

Yuki : La politesse incarnée vient de parler...

Daiki : Non, mais tant qu'il sera là, je pourrais pas conclure moi !

Moi : T'as qu'à conclure avec lui... *fuis*

Taiga : Mais parle pas de ta copine comme ça !

Daiki : Non, mais, c'est bon, c'est pas parce qu'elle prend un petit peu de temps pour s'entraîner avec toi, qu'il faut croire qu'elle t'aime bien !

Taiga : Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut trouver à un flemmard comme toi ! Même pas capable de se lever tout seul !

Daiki : Surement parce qu'elle a envie d'être avec un vrai mec qui sait s'occuper d'une femme... Toi, tu penses qu'au basket !

Taiga : C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de magazine de cul, que je suis pas un vrai mec !

Yuki : Vous allez jouer à qui à la plus grande, c'est ça ?

Daiki : j'ai gagné d'avance, le seul qui en a une plus grande que moi, c'est moi !

Taiga : Quoi ? Mais ça veut rien dire ton truc !

Yuki : *commence à saigner du nez* Mais vous allez vraiment le faire ?

Daiki : Putain merde ! T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ?

Satsuki : *ne dis rien, mais observe bien, saignant du nez comme sa kohai*

Taiga : Mais vous êtes tous des pervers ici ou quoi ?

Shotaro : Non ! Yu-chan est trop jeune pour ça !

Ryo : Désolé tout le monde... On m'a demandé de vous dire "aurevoir et à la semaine prochaine"... Je suis désolé d'être là...


	29. Chapter 28

Bonjour,

On est lundi, et je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de votre petite fanfiction, et j'ai plein de choses à dire aussi ! (comme d'habitude en fait...)

Bon, déjà, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en train de passer leurs examens de fin d'année ! Concentrez-vous bien sur vos études, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, mais ça reste quand même important ! Donc, encore une fois, bon courage à vous ! ^^

Ensuite, je remercie vivement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review la semaine dernière, à savoir **lys0212** , **Lawiki** , **olukkalp** , **emilie33110** , **Futae** et **InSilent**. Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, mais, je le fais dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques mésaventures et j'ai visité les urgences ce week-end alors, j'ai pas eu le temps. Je vous prie de m'excuser, et je vous remercie deux fois plus ! ^^

Troisième chose importante à dire. Cela fait un petit moment que j'y pense, mais je me suis mise à écrire l'OS pour InSilent (qui sera une mini-fic en fait...) et, l'évidence m'a frappée (et c'est pas à cause d'elle que je suis allée aux urgences XD). C'est pas que je n'aime plus ce que j'écris dans cette fiction, mais, j'ai envie de faire autre chose. Alors, j'ai décidé de changer mon rythme de publication et de ne poster un chapitre que toutes les deux semaines. Comme ça, avec l'avance que j'ai, j'ai le temps de voir venir et de me défouler sur autre chose. Et si l'envie m'en prends aussi, je pourrais continuer à prendre de l'avance sur cette fiction. Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais je vous promets que j'irais au bout de l'histoire ! ^^

Allez, je reprends le cours normal de mon intro et je vous parle de ce chapitre. En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai rajouté il y a une dizaine de jours et que j'ai inséré entre des chapitres déjà existants. De ce fait, mon style d'écriture a un peu évolué, mais j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup moins de recul sur ce chapitre que d'habitude alors, j'ai pas trop d'avis dessus encore. Vous avez le droit d'essayer de m'influencer dans les reviews ! ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Daiki trouve finalement le courage d'aller s'entraîner avec Yuki et Taiga un matin, en allant tout simplement s'incruster chez son rival préféré la veille. Il a un peu les nerfs quand il les voit en si grande forme et sous l'impulsion de sa très chère Satsuki, il demande à sa petite-amie de l'aider à s'améliorer, ce qu'elle accepte avec le plus grand plaisir. Les deux lycéens sont de plus en plus proche et leur relation commence à être connu. D'ailleurs l'équipe de basket de Kirisaki Daïchi tente d'en profiter, même s'ils ne savent pas quel genre de fille est Yuki. Sans l'aide de son prince, elle arrive à se débrouiller pour se débarrasser de ses agresseurs, mais elle a quand même besoin des grands bras de son chéri pour être rassurée.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien entre Daiki et Yuki. Des habitudes s'étaient mises en place. Ils se voyaient tous les soirs pour aller courir et quand la jeune fille s'entraînait dans la salle de boxe du lycée, Aomine en profitait pour aller manger dans sa famille le soir. La boxeuse était déjà retournée quelques fois chez son petit-ami, mais avec la présence de ceux-ci, elle était stressée, ne savait plus quoi dire et s'énervait pour un rien ensuite.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le basketteur ne l'invitait pas chez lui aussi souvent que ses parents le souhaitaient. Sa mère sentait qu'il tenait énormément à cette jeune fille et elle aurait voulu la connaître davantage, mais elle avait déjà une très bonne image de celle qui rendait son fils plus heureux. Elle avait donc confié à son unique enfant une mission et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement de leur jogging quotidien en direction de l'appartement de Yuki, il se lança pour tâter le terrain.

\- Il y a ma mère qui veut rencontrer tes parents, glissa-t-il sur un ton habituel.

\- Ah…, fit seulement la jeune fille en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Non mais, réagit pas comme ça, ma mère t'aime bien, tu sais.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit-elle en accélérant sa foulée comme pour s'éloigner de son stress.

\- Va falloir que tu me dises un jour c'est quoi le problème, lâcha-t-il en s'agrippant fermement à la taille de son pantalon pour la faire ralentir.

\- Mais il y a pas de problème.

\- Essaie de le dire en étant convaincante.

\- Je… Je suis pas à l'aise avec tes parents, c'est tout, tenta-t-elle pour clore le sujet.

\- C'est normal qu'ils aient envie de te connaître non ?

\- Ouais… Je suppose…

\- Je te rappelle que t'es la seule fille que je leur ai présentée, ils ont bien le droit d'être un peu curieux.

\- Ouais… Mais…, souffla la boxeuse cherchant une excuse qui tiendrait la route.

\- Mais quoi ?, rugit le basketteur impatient.

\- C'est ta mère… Elle est…, s'expliqua Yuki en essayant de mimer quelque chose avec ses mains qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même.

\- Va falloir être un peu plus explicite, fit-il en comprenant qu'elle faisait de son mieux.

\- Mais… Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression que je suis la huitième merveille du monde, envoya la jeune fille en arrêtant sa course comme si ses paroles avaient été éjectées de force de sa gorge.

Aomine se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant cette explication. Il se rapprocha d'elle, plaça sa main sous les cheveux mouillés de sueur de sa belle et la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je dirais plutôt la neuvième… La huitième, c'est moi.

\- Daiki…, gémit la boxeuse.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste normal. Elle est comme ça, c'est tout. Et moi, je supporte bien ton père qui a envie de m'écorcher vif à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

\- T'exagère quand même !, souffla la jeune fille en se détachant de son petit-ami pour terminer son jogging.

\- Attends, le dernier défi qu'il m'a lancé, c'est "se recouvrir de jambon devant les chats non-nourris depuis 24 heures"...

\- Non, mais, c'est une blague, faut pas faire gaffe, fit Yuki se retenant de rire en imaginant la situation.

\- En attendant, il va bien falloir que nos familles se rencontrent un jour.

\- Ok… T'as gagné, on en parle ce soir à mes parents, abdiqua la lycéenne.

Fier de sa victoire, Aomine avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement occupé par la famille de sa petite-amie. Comme il en avait l'habitude à présent, il se dirigea dans la salle de bains après avoir salué le père et le frère de Yuki. Il envoya ses vêtements sales dans la corbeille grâce à un shoot improvisé et se lava rapidement pour laisser la place à la jeune fille qui refusait toujours obstinément de l'accompagner.

S'habillant proprement avec des affaires qu'il laissait dans l'armoire de sa petite-amie, il rejoignit le reste de la famille pour mettre la table. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire cette action spontanément, mais force était de constater qu'accumuler des points pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Yuki était une motivation suffisante pour faire quelques efforts.

\- On est cinq ce soir, lui apprit la voix sèche du père de sa princesse.

\- Oh non, t'as déjà mis la table !, se plaignit vivement Romeo en arrivant.

\- Ouais, il se transforme en vraie petite fée du logis, ricana Kojiro depuis la cuisine.

\- Dit celui qui prépare tous les repas de la famille, répondit Daiki du tac au tac.

Sa relation avec le père de sa petite-amie avait été tendue dès le départ, après une phase d'observation qui se voulait terrifiante, il avait commencé par envoyer des piques au lycéen pour ne pas qu'il oublie sous quel toit il était. Aomine avait pris sur lui au départ, en espérant qu'il finisse par se faire accepter, mais, très rapidement, n'arrivant plus à se retenir, il répondait sur le même ton. Les deux hommes se faisaient ensuite réprimander par la mère et la fille, mais leur petit manège reprenait place dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné.

Anticipant la prochaine réplique de son adversaire du moment, le basketteur ignora la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, pensant qu'il s'agissait de France qui rentrait du travail. Il sursauta quand il l'entendit parler à nouveau.

\- Taiga ! How are you tonight ?, s'exclama vivement Kojiro.

\- Kagami, grogna le lycéen en apercevant la touffe de cheveux rouges.

\- Aomine, répondit sur le même ton le dunker de Seirin face à la provocation.

En un instant, l'ambiance s'était électrifiée. Les deux as ne se quittaient plus des yeux, prêts à se sauter dessus aux moindres mouvements. Bien qu'appréciant énormément de retrouver son meilleur rival à l'occasion sur un terrain de basket, le voir débarquer sans avertissement chez sa petite-amie mettait le scorer dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez alors ?, fit le père de Yuki en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

Aomine afficha un léger sourire en comprenant que tout cela n'était qu'une manigance de la part de Kojiro. Le lycéen se prépara à livrer bataille, et il comptait bien se défendre avec toutes les cartes qu'il avait en main.

\- Ouais, et il m'arrive pas à la cheville, répliqua le scorer d'un ton hautain.

\- Je pensais pas qu'un bon garçon comme lui connaîtrait quelqu'un comme toi, souffla l'homme en feignant la déception.

\- Taiga ? Didn't know you were coming, fit Yuki en arrivant, réellement surprise.

Sa présence fit ravaler à son père et son petit-ami les remarques presques sanglantes qu'ils comptaient s'envoyer et elle vint naturellement se placer dans les larges bras de son basketteur.

\- Tu pourrais venir me faire un câlin, cria Kojiro avec une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire tout en tendant les mains vers sa fille.

\- Le repas est prêt ?, demanda-t-elle séchement, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le torse puissant d'Aomine.

Romeo, observant la scène d'un peu plus loin se mit à rire en voyant l'air abattu de son père. Sous la direction de Yuki, tout le monde s'installa à table et Kojiro entreprit de faire le service. Il servit une portion gigantesque au tigre de Seirin qui avait coincé de sa grande main le chat voleur qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Irrité par le fait que le mini-fauve ait déjà pris ses aises avec son rival, Daiki ne put retenir un grognement quand le père de la jeune fille lui servit une part ridiculeusement petite.

Attrapant immédiatement la main bronzée pour le calmer, Yuki fronça des sourcils en direction de son paternel qui trouva une excuse bancale avant de resservir correctement le petit-ami de sa fille. Pour ne pas subir plus de remontrance, Kojiro se calma… En apparence. Discrètement, comme un adolescent, il prit son téléphone sous la table pour envoyer des défis à Aomine. L'esprit de compétition du sportif avait pleinement pris possession de son corps et répondait ardemment aux provocations tout en envoyant lui-même.

\- Kagami… T'as… Des deltoïdes plus développés que les miens, furent les mots qui déchirèrent la gorge de la panthère quand il dut faire un compliment à son rival.

\- Des quoi ?, le regarda surpris le dunker.

\- C'est les épaules, expliqua Yuki un peu perdue.

\- Mais Daiki-kun a… Une marge de progression plus importante, fit à son tour le plus vieux la voix hésitante.

\- ...Je sais pas, répondit la boxeuse ne sachant pas si c'était une question ou pas.

\- Mais Taiga parle anglais et sait faire la cuisine. C'est le petit-ami parfait pour toi ma fille, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme en regardant Aomine pour qu'il acquiesce à la proposition.

\- Kagami est… Le petit-ami idéal… Même moi je voudrais bien sortir avec lui..., vomit littéralement le scorer.

A ces mots, le dunker s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, permettant au Louka de voler discrètement de la nourriture dans son assiette sans se faire remarquer et de s'enfuir pour profiter de son butin. Yuki se leva brusquement les yeux écarquillés ne comprenant pas la situation. Son frère s'assit bien confortablement sur sa chaise et observa la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Kojiro fut tellement surpris que sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement contre sa volonté.

Aomine était le centre des regards et il sentit ses joues prendre feu suite aux réactions. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, ou minutes suivant leur perception du temps à cet instant. Le père de la jeune se mit à glousser en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, puis profitant que sa fille ne le regardait pas, il tapota sur son téléphone.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Kagami dont la couleur de ses oreilles étaient coordonnées à ses cheveux.

La boxeuse, presque prise de panique, observa tour à tour les deux basketteurs. Son petit-ami jeta un oeil à l'écran de son portable pour apercevoir le dernier défi lancé, et rougit fortement devant la demande incongrue, mais le nombre de point mis en jeu était tellement important qu'il hésita. Son coeur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu briser ses côtes, il regarda sa princesse, puis son rival tout les deux aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Il se promit intérieurement de bien faire comprendre les circonstances à sa petite-amie et prit son courage à deux mains pour commencer à parler.

\- Kagami… Je…, dit-il lentement sans se précipiter.

Il aperçut les grands yeux de Yuki le fixer et il sentit son âme dérailler. Finalement, même en échange d'une quantité de points phénoménales, il ne pouvait pas faire consciemment du mal à sa princesse et il commença à lui tendre son téléphone pour la rassurer quand le sien commença à sonner. Par réflèxes, elle l'attrapa sans attendre et lut attentivement ce qu'il y avait d'afficher sur son écran. Son visage se renfrogna et, sans dire un mot, elle se leva et claqua légèrement l'arrière de la tête de son père. Elle lui envoya ensuite un regard rempli de décéption qui le fit couiner, ne pensant même pas à lui demander la raison de son geste.

\- Maman arrive, ponctua durement la jeune fille.

Par curiosité, Romeo regarda l'historique de leur application.

IamHERboyfriend relève "mettre la table" : validé par IamHERfather pour 100 points

IamHERfather défie IamHERboyfriend "Faire un compliment à Taiga" : validé pour 100 points

IamHERboyfriend défie IamHERfather "Dire un truc où je suis meilleur que lui" : validé pour 150 points

IamHERfather défie IamHERboyfriend "confirmer ce que je dis et surenchérir" : validé pour 250 points

HairlessChewie défie IAmNotLuke "donne une claque à ton père" : validé pour 10 points

IamHERfather défie IamHERboyfriend "se déclarer à Taiga" : non-validé pour 2000 points

L'ambiance autour de la table s'alourdit et chacun retourna le nez dans son assiette.

\- Hey, on m'a piqué de la bouffe, s'indigna le tigre oubliant presque ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ca, c'est Louka, envoya Romeo sur un ton évident.

\- Attends, je te ressers, fit Kojiro en joignant l'acte aux paroles.

Alors que la scène était innocente, France rentra finalement. L'homme lui lança un regard amoureux pour tenter de l'attendrir, mais son visage exprimait une certaine lassitude.

\- Love you honey. How was your day ?, demanda le père de Yuki en affichant un large sourire pour plaider sa cause.

\- I'm sorry Taiga, everytime Daiki's here, this supposedly grown-up acts like a child.

\- Yeah… Next time I'll be warned, répondit Kagami en dévorant son assiette.

La mère de famille s'installa à table et le repas prit une forme plus standard. Aomine comprit que son rival venait manger ici presque aussi souvent que lui, et une pointe de jalousie s'installa dans son coeur. Qu'est-ce que Kagami pouvait bien faire ici alors qu'il avait un appartement pour lui seul ? De plus, pour attiser ses sentiments, le matou roux et blanc tenta de remonter sur les genoux larges de l'as de Seirin.

Celui-ci n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner l'affront qu'il lui avait fait et il lui fit comprendre en fronçant des sourcils, ne cédant pas aux regards amoureux que lui lançait le félin. En second choix, la boule de poils finit par venir grimper sur les cuisses d'Aomine qui le prit comme une insulte, mais le laissa faire tout de même. Par habitude, et parce qu'il commençait à apprécier le geste, il le caressa pendant qu'il terminait son repas.

Le froid était maintenant tombé sur la ville de Tokyo, et lorsque tous les humains étaient repus, France se proposa de ramener les adolescents en voiture à leur domicile respectif. Kagami, sur le siège à l'avant semblait heureux et Daiki passa son bras sur les épaules de Yuki à l'arrière du véhicule. Le dunker de Seirin fut le premier à descendre de la voiture en remerciant joyeusement la mère de la lycéenne. Profitant de leurs dernières minutes ensemble de la soirée, aucun des deux autres occupants ne pouvaient enlever ses mains de l'autre.

\- Daiki, je te dépose seulement ou tu veux que je vienne me présenter ?, demanda innocemment France.

Aomine allait sauter sur l'occasion pour parler de la rencontre, mais devant les yeux suppliants de sa petite-amie, il se ravisa et choisit la première option. Yuki le suivit lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et ils se quittèrent avec un langoureux baiser, tous les deux pressés d'être au lendemain pour se retrouver à nouveau.

* * *

Chaque occasion était bonne pour les deux sportifs de se retrouver, mais à chaque fois la séparation était de plus en plus difficile malgré le fait que la jeune fille ne se montre pas excessivement câline lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Le simple fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre leur suffisait, et quand leurs peaux se touchaient, partageant leur chaleur respective, ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher physiquement, mais, le plus difficile était quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Dans ces moments, ils devenaient tous les deux sourds et aveugles au monde extérieur, oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient.

C'est ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient en retard pour se rendre à leur club sportif, Aizawa les retrouva, déjà en tenue pour la séance de boxe.

\- Yuki-chan ! On a besoin de toi au club !, s'écria-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Takashi-senpai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Shotaro-senpai m'a demandé de venir te prévenir. Ta mère a débarqué à l'improviste et elle fait le cour…

\- … Mais comment elle a su ?, se plaignit la boxeuse en soufflant exagérément.

\- Ta mère sait tout, fit Daiki ignorant de quoi elle parlait.

\- T'as raison… Mais c'est trop flippant, répondit la jeune fille ne remarquant rien.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro devant ses deux aînés sceptiques.

\- Dad ? Mom's here… No, I didn't tell her anything, I swear !... You're coming ?... Ok, I'll keep her busy for the next two hours !... Call Daiki to guide you to the gym… Mmmm… See you later !, conclut-elle en raccrochant.

\- J'ai entendu mon nom, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?, demanda Aomine se préparant mentalement à une rencontre avec le père de sa petite-amie.

\- Mon père va venir tout à l'heure, il t'appellera quand il sera là. Tu pourras lui montrer où se trouve la salle de boxe ? , fit-elle en affichant un joli sourire.

\- Pfff… Ok, je le fais pour toi hein !

\- Merci… A tout à l'heure… On y retourne Takashi-senpai ?, enchaîna la jeune fille sans perdre une seconde.

Ignorant ce qui allait se passer, il se rendit au gymnase pour s'entraîner avec son équipe, n'entendant même pas les réprimandes de Momoi concernant son retard. Il oublia ce qu'il avait à faire et s'amusa avec ses coéquipiers. Sa mission lui revint en mémoire à la fin de leur séance, et il surprit ses camarades en restant avec eux pour s'étirer. Finalement, son téléphone se mit à sonner, et après avoir grimacé en confirmant que l'appel venait de "CrazyDad", il décrocha. Contrairement à d'habitude, Kojiro semblait presque stressé et Daiki se dépêcha de le retrouver à l'entrée de l'établissement.

Le basketteur, portant encore ses affaires pleines de sueur, s'y rendit rapidement, pressé de retrouver sa petite-amie et fut surpris de voir le père de Yuki accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes. Certaines portaient des instruments et d'autres étaient chargées de matériels divers dont une qui conservait quelque chose qui flottait sous une bâche.

Toujours légèrement surpris, Aomine se reprit et guida tout le monde en direction de la salle de boxe en oubliant de se moquer. Visiblement perdu et stressé, Kojiro fit de la peine au scorer. Celui-ci le laissa derrière la porte du gymnase, d'où l'on pouvait entendre des bruits de frappes et des cris de douleur, et il le laissa se préparer le temps que le jeune homme prévienne sa petite-amie de la situation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il vit la moitié des sportifs affalés par terre, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, et ceux qui restaient debout semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer à leur tour. Yuki, Shotaro et Takashi faisaient bien évidemment partie de ceux-là, bien que le dernier semblait souffrir atrocement. Les deux premiers avaient les yeux fermés, répétant sans cesse l'exercice demandé en suivant le rythme soutenu imposé par France.

Aomine sourit légèrement en pensant que son entraînement du soir serait nettement moins fatiguant que d'habitude et il se rapprocha lentement de sa petite-amie, en enjambant les corps inertes au sol. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la coach du jour, claqua des mains pour mettre fin à la séance. Les boxeurs encore debout se relâchèrent et tombèrent finalement par terre comme des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les fils. Yuki était dans le même état, mais les bras puissants du basketteur la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa celui de son petit-ami et ils ne purent réprimer un sourire malgré leur fatigue. Elle se laissa finalement glisser au sol pour reprendre son souffle et fit un signe très discret à son capitaine. Aomine les écouta pour récupérer les instructions suivantes qui ne vinrent pas. S'étirant légèrement, Shotaro finit par se lever et se dirigea vers ses affaires pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau.

Le basketteur le perdit du regard quelques instants et il suivit sa petite-amie qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle. Elle le plaça devant la porte des vestiaires et lui demanda de ne laisser passer personne tandis qu'elle se plaçait quelques mètres plus loin devant une autre porte. De la musique commença à être jouée devant l'entrée du gymnase. Tout le monde fut surpris dans la salle et cela donna suffisamment de force aux boxeurs pour tourner la tête en direction de la source du bruit.

Visiblement comprenant la situation, France se raidit quelques instants, puis chercha instinctivement les sorties de la salle. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Aomine, et ils commencèrent à se livrer une bataille de volonté, mais, bien qu'intimidé par cette femme bien plus petite que lui, le basketteur déploya toute son énergie pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Voyant que la victoire n'était pas acquise, elle se tourna vers sa fille fatiguée.

Yuki gardait sa porte précieusement, envoya toute l'aura dont elle disposait. Le basketteur se surprit à la comparer à Murasakibara qui gardait tout aussi précieusement ses gâteaux. De sa position, Aomine vit un regard désespéré affichait par France qui semblait perdue au milieu de ce grand espace. Un autre détail attira son attention. Un ballon immense, représentant le Thousand sunny de One Piece, flottait au plafond et il était suivi par de nombreux autres aux diverses formes qui portaient des affiches où étaient marquées "Epouse-moi" dans de nombreuses langues.

Ne trouvant aucune issue, France se mit à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage jusqu'à ce que Kojiro, déguisé en Luffy, s'approche, lui attrape les mains pour la stopper et se mette à genoux devant elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit tout doucement devant la mère de Yuki en panique totale. Le basketteur aperçut alors sa petite-amie en train de filmer la scène avec son téléphone et il alla, tendrement, se placer derrière elle.

Shotaro s'était aussi approché et il regardait la scène anxieusement. Les autres lycéens s'étaient également regroupés, et avec leur énergie retrouvée, il guettait le moment où applaudir pour féliciter leur coach du jour. Le silence se fit instantanément quand Kojiro ouvrit la bouche.

\- Marry me. Epouse moi. Kekkon shite kudasai, dit-il dans toutes les langues qu'ils utilisaient.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort contre lui sa petite-amie à cause de l'émotion, mais bizarrement, il la sentit tendue, retenant sa respiration. France resta muette, et chercha des yeux quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle finit par croiser le regard de l'homme à ses genoux… Et pour mettre un terme au suspens, elle hocha négativement la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Elle a encore dit non, cria Kojiro en se relevant puis il glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de la mère de Yuki que personne ne put entendre.

\- Oooooh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante, soupira la fille en fermant son téléphone et ignorant ses parents en train de se papouiller.

\- Attends… Tes parents sont pas mariés ?, demanda sous le choc le basketteur.

\- Non… Mon père essaie au moins une fois par an, mais elle dit non à chaque fois, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et dire qu'il veut pas que je te touche avant le mariage…, remarqua le basketteur.

\- Huh ? Attends, je dois transférer la vidéo à mon frère, fit Yuki relevant la tête.

Finalement, la troupe accompagnant le Kojiro et les autres sportifs avaient quitté la salle rapidement, ne sachant pas s'il fallait applaudir ou pas et le couple de lycéens les imitèrent, laissant un peu d'intimité aux parents de la jeune fille.

* * *

Moi : C'est fini ! Coupez !

Yuki : Franchement Maman, un jour tu pourrais pas dire oui !

France : Euh...

Kojiro : Non, mais laisse-la, elle a ses raisons, je l'aime comme ça...

Yuki : Mais quand même, je suis la seule dont les parents sont pas mariés...

France : Ca, c'est pas une raison mon coeur ! Et parle pas à ton père comme ça.

Daiki : Moi, je me rappelle d'un certain défi...

Kojiro : Chut !

Daiki : Ah ouais ? Et la mère de Yuki, vous avez pas fait de cochonneries avant le mariage peut-être ?

Kojiro : ... C'est pas une raison pour toucher ma fille !

Daiki : C'est pas une raison pour pas que je touche ma copine !

France : Jiro, fais pas ton gamin !

Yuki : Daiki, calme-toi... Que tu joues à qui à la plus grande avec Taiga, ça passe, mais avec mon père, c'est nettement moins sexy.

Taiga : On m'a appelé ?

Yuki : Quand on parle du loup...

France : Du tigre, même je dirais ! ^^

Daiki : Mais tu vas t'incruster à chaque fois toi ?

Yuki : Non, mais il peut, ça me gène pas !

Taiga : C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas suffisamment bon pour occuper tout l'espace !

Daiki : Hey ! Je te rappelle que moi je suis là depuis le début de cette histoire. J'ai pas loupé un seul chapitre !

Taiga : Apparemment tu fais pas le poids pour tenir jusqu'à la fin puisque j'apparais à chaque fois.

Kojiro : En plus, il a failli te faire une déclaration d'amour.

Daiki : ...

Taiga : ...

Yuki : Non, mais Papa, la ramène pas là...

France : Tu t'es comporté comme un gamin !

Yuki : Et toi, Maman, arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique et dis lui que tu vas te marier avec lui.

Kojiro : ...

France : ...

Yuki : Du coup, plus personne dis rien... Bande de gamins...

Moi : Bon, dans ce cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! ^^

Yuki : Ah oui... C'est vrai... Deux semaines, c'est loin !

Moi : Ouais, mais ça va le faire, je vais publier autre chose entre temps. C'est pas comme si j'allais manquer au gens.

Yuki : Et moi, je vais leur manquer tu penses ?

Moi : Là, je t'avoue, il y a bien quelques Yuki-fangirl, mais je sais pas... Faudrait que les gens le disent dans une review !

Yuki : Ok... donc les gens, laissez des reviews pour dire que je vous manque svp.

Moi : Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! A la prochaine !


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour,

Deux semaines déjà depuis le dernier chapitre. Ca va ? Vous avez réussi à tenir le coup ? Moi, ça m'a fait du bien en tout cas ! ^^

Et comme à chaque fois, je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui me laissent des petits mots d'encouragements, à savoir cette fois-ci **Futae** , **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **Lawiki** et **olukkalp**.

Sinon, parlons de ce chapitre... Mmmm... J'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait... A la base, j'avais fait un chapitre énorme avec celui-ci et le suivant, et j'ai dû le couper en deux. Mais vous verrez, ça ne se ressent pas. Et ils sont pas vraiment courts ni l'un ni l'autre. Bon, sinon, je l'aime pas... Mais, ça, vous vous en fichez. Allez hop, rubrique suivante !

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Les choses se passent à merveille entre notre petit couple. Ils s'amusent ensemble et Aomine se fait sérieusement entraîné (sportivement parlant hein !) par la première année. Il s'est aussi bien intégré dans la famille, qui est quand même un peu spéciale.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

La fin du mois de novembre approchant, l'équipe de basket du lycée Too avait des matchs pour la qualification à la WinterCup presque tous les week-ends. Yuki y assistait et Daiki, ravi, remportait la victoire à chaque fois.

\- Je pourrais pas venir la semaine prochaine, c'est la finale du championnat de kick, fit la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, je sais, je vais sécher et venir t'encourager, il devrait pas y …

\- Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas sécher un match ?, s'exclama vivement la boxeuse.

\- Bah si, c'est bon, l'équipe peut se débrouiller sans moi, assura Aomine.

\- Hein ? Mais non, je veux pas ! Si tu joues pas, c'est toi qui voit, mais tu restes avec ton équipe, fit Yuki d'une voix intransigeante.

\- Je vais pas te laisser toute seule.

\- Mais il y aura tout mon club, en plus comme c'est la finale, il y aura vraiment tout le monde et je te rappelle que je les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… Et pis, si tu veux, tu peux venir avant ou après ton match, mais pendant, je veux pas te voir !.

\- Tssssk... T'es chiante, grogna l'as.

\- Ouais, je sais… mais je m'entraîne dur pour être à ton niveau senpai, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Aha… Et sinon, comme d'hab', on passe la nuit ensemble après ? J'ai presque 3000 points sur votre jeu, ça suffit avec ce que t'as ?

\- Hum… Techniquement oui, mais je pensais les garder pour la semaine d'après… Pour mon anniversaire, fit timidement la boxeuse.

\- On est déjà là ? J'avais zappé… Si je me ramène avec juste un ruban, ça te va ?, lança le basketteur avec son air lubrique habituel.

\- Je m'en fiche si t'as pas de cadeau, mes parents m'offrent déjà tout ce que je veux, dit innocemment la jeune fille.

\- Non mais, moi... Avec JUSTE un ruban, répéta Aomine en insistant bien pour lui faire comprendre son idée.

\- Non, mais, j'avais compris le premier coup, pas besoin d'insister… Et ce cadeau-là, j'ai juste à te demander pour l'avoir quand je veux, ajouta Yuki blasée.

\- C'est pas vrai… Il y aura pas de ruban à chaque fois, lança Daiki qui aurait bien voulu faire rougir sa petite-amie.

\- Oh, t'es mignon quand t'es tout perdu comme ça, sourit Yuki en venant récupérer un baiser sur les lèvres du sportif.

\- T'es vraiment chiante, conclut-il en souriant avant de continuer à profiter de sa petite-amie.

La semaine se passa sans incident notable. La boxeuse devait faire attention à son poids et forcément, elle était attirée par tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger. Shotaro et Daiki la surveillaient du coin de l'oeil pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse d'écart. Sans même se concerter, ils écartèrent d'un même geste le bento fait avec soin par Satsuki pour l'encourager dans ses efforts. Les deux jeunes hommes durent subir le retour de flamme de la part de la manager et de la première année qui ne savait pas à quoi elle venait d'échapper, mais ils ne regrettèrent pas leur geste pour autant.

Le jour de la finale du championnat national de kickboxing en assaut léger arriva et Daiki se leva aux aurores, provoquant des frayeurs chez ses parents, pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Aujourd'hui, leurs rencontres respectives se déroulaient dans des gymnases éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il retrouva facilement Yuki, malgré les indications de direction hasardeuses qu'elle lui avait fournies. Elle était accompagnée d'un autre homme et ils discutaient ensemble quand le basketteur les rejoignit.

\- Je pensais pas que tu arriverais à te lever, lui dit gentiment la boxeuse en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'ai dit que je serais là… Tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance, répliqua le jeune homme en passant son bras sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

\- Je te présente Yashiro-kun, il a atterri en finale lui aussi !, continua-t-elle.

Aomine salua brièvement le boxeur et fit tout pour éteindre la jalousie qui le titillait. Décidément, entre les coachs, Shotaro et les autres boxeurs, sa petite-amie était entourée d'hommes avec un physique pouvant rivaliser avec le sien et cela ne le rassurait pas. Pour ne plus y penser, il se persuada qu'il n'entretenait qu'une relation amicale. Jamais il n'avait dû voir la jeune fille comme lui l'avait déjà vu.

La conversation, que le basketteur n'écoutait que d'une oreille, fut interrompue par un des responsables qui appela les sportifs à former une ligne. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi tous les trois vers le lieu indiqué et Aomine ne quitta pas d'une semelle sa boxeuse. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Yuki, elle se présenta devant les arbitres, leur donna ses papiers et, après avoir soufflé pour essayer de se libérer de son stress, elle grimpa sur la balance devant eux.

Le verdict tomba, elle était cent grammes au dessus de sa limite de poids, mais le basketteur put voir qu'elle était soulagée. Elle descendit de l'appareil, et sous les yeux ébahis de son petit-ami, qui n'en revenait pas, elle commença à retirer ses vêtements et dévoila sa petite culotte porte-bonheur aux dizaines de personnes présentes.

Daiki, rougissant devant cette vision, jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres boxeurs pour s'apercevoir que le spectacle ne les intéressait nullement. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la jalousie qui habitait le basketteur, mais l'incompréhension totale. Il trouvait sa petite-amie jolie, même si elle ne suivait pas les canons de beauté des magazines, et ne comprenait pas qu'un autre homme ne profite pas de la situation pour se rincer l'oeil, au moins juste un peu. Et avant qu'il ne se remette les idées en place, Yuki le rejoignit déjà rhabillée sans qu'il n'ait vraiment pu profiter du spectacle lui-même.

\- Nickel ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas passé la pesée aussi facilement, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Fais quand même attention pour la saison prochaine, fit Yashiro en lui caressant gentiment la tête.

\- Oui, oui, répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

\- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?, demanda le basketteur.

\- Bah… On attend patiemment que tout le monde soit pesé et que le planning soit affiché… , souffla sa petite-amie.

\- Minimum deux bonnes heures, ajouta l'autre boxeur.

Les trois sportifs s'installèrent dans les gradins et discutèrent légèrement en grignotant pour faire passer le temps. Yuki avait pris place entre les bras du basketteur et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans un environnement serein, elle profita de chaque occasion pour câliner son petit-ami et réciproquement. Aomine appréciait particulièrement ces moments et récupéra toute la tendresse qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir quand ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire.

La rencontre de basket était prévue pour la fin de matinée et la boxeuse guettait l'heure pour ne pas que le scorer soit en retard. Elle allait lui forcer la main pour qu'il rejoigne son équipe quand un des responsables afficha enfin un planning.

\- Il faut que t'y aille, je veux pas que tu sois en retard, insista Yuki.

\- Dis-moi à peu prés quand ça sera ton tour, demanda Daiki.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir de maintenant. De plus, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son équipe pour remporter la victoire sans lui, mais il savait aussi que sa petite-amie ne changerait pas d'avis malgré le stress qui commençait à se faire sentir chez elle.

\- Je dirais à peu prés début d'après-midi, lui dit-elle après être aller jeter un coup d'oeil au tableau.

\- T'es sûre ?..., commença à douter le basketteur, … Il y a pas beaucoup de noms sur la feuille…

\- Bah, non, c'est qu'une estimation, mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de KO en light et comme c'est des finales, je compte 20 minutes par combat… Il y a la remise de la coupe et des photos après chaque combat, expliqua la jeune fille en essayant d'être convaincante.

\- Mouais… Je reviens dès que je peux..., finit par dire le sportif, … Tu me préviens s'il y a du changement… Et j'appellerai Shotaro pour être sûr, si jamais tu m'as menti, je te le ferais regretter.

\- C'est bon, vas-y, le poussa Yuki.

Aomine attrapa son visage et lui donna un baiser rempli de toute sa passion. La jeune fille finit par rougir ce qui amusa le basketteur.

\- A tout à l'heure, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'en aller.

Le scorer avait déjà préparé ses affaires avant de partir de chez lui et il se rendit directement sur le lieu de sa rencontre sportive. Quand il arriva, son équipe était déjà prête et échauffée. Satsuki lui fit quelques remontrances sur son retard, mais personne ne semblait lui en vouloir. Il se remémora alors les cris que Wakamatsu lui lançait l'an dernier dans le même cas et se mit à sourire légèrement, presque nostalgique.

Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque et Sakurai faisait finalement un bon capitaine malgré les appréhensions qu'il avait eu à la nomination. Son nouveau capitaine avait une confiance absolue dans le scorer, mais cela avait commencé dès la première année où ils s'étaient connus. Le shooteur avait gagné le respect de l'as et Aomine s'impliquait aussi pour ne pas le décevoir.

Sans se parler, Sakurai le salua en lui souriant légèrement, pour le rassurer des non-répercutions de son léger retard. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, cela faisait un certain qu'il n'était plus arrivé au milieu d'une rencontre. Il avait finalement mûri, et se félicita intérieurement avant de se changer et s'échauffer. Il était serein, mais il voulait tout de même que ce match se termine au plus vite.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de rencontres sportives pour la boxeuse que pour le basketteur, mais Yuki venait quand même à chaque fois et Daiki aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Seulement, sa petite-amie avait son caractère, aussi borné soit-il, et elle ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de sécher un match pour qu'il vienne la supporter.

L'entre-deux initial eut enfin lieu et le scorer était survolté dès les premières minutes de jeu. Il ne s'accapara pas la balle et laissa son équipe jouer, mais il était présent pour soutenir les actions de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci s'amusèrent tout autant que lui et le scorer en oublia même pendant quelques instants de penser à sa petite-amie. L'équipe de Too était la favorite et il menait déjà largement le match à la mi-temps.

\- Dai-chan, je suis impressionnée, ça se voit que tu as fait des progrès avec l'entraînement de Yuki-chan. Je pensais pas que tu tiendrais un tel rythme aussi longtemps, le félicita la manager.

\- C'est une tortionnaire en fait, se plaignit Aomine en souriant.

\- J'avoue… J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle arrive à te faire courir sous la pluie.

\- Non mais ça, quand son t-shirt est trempé, on voit tout… C'est super motivant.

\- Apparemment, elle a trouvé la bonne technique, rigola Satsuki.

La pause terminée, le match reprit de plus belle. Le joueur de la génération miracle continua à supporter son équipe sur le parquet et marqua quelques paniers pour asseoir leur domination. Sans surprise, l'académie Too gagna la rencontre. Le scorer n'écouta le debriefing du match que d'une oreille, comme d'habitude, puis il se dépêcha de se changer pour retourner auprès de sa boxeuse.

Il lui envoya un message, ainsi qu'à Shotaro, mais il ne reçut aucune nouvelle. Sachant dans l'état dans lequel elle se mettait avant ses combats, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe du club de Yuki, son arrivée fut grandement saluer, le surprenant légèrement. Malgré son physique hors du commun, quoique pas si différent que cela d'autres boxeurs, il pensait être resté discret, s'occupant uniquement de sa petite-amie pendant ces rencontres sportives.

Quelqu'un alla prévenir la boxeuse de sa présence car elle était déjà dans les vestiaires en train de faire les derniers préparatifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se regroupèrent tous pour transmettre à la jeune fille leur courage et leurs bonnes ondes alors qu'elle se rendait sur le ring. Cette fois-ci, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et se laissait complétement guider par les deux puissantes mains du coach sur ses épaules. Pendant qu'elle marchait, il lui répétait des consignes à l'oreille pour l'aider à se concentrer.

Lorsque les combattants précédents eurent fini la séance photo, Yuki se glissa entre les cordes et Shotaro finit de l'équiper tandis que le coach lui parlait en la regardant dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient passés dans une autre dimension. Après avoir salué les personnes autour du ring et son adversaire, la jeune fille souffla fortement et sautilla pour essayer de se détendre.

Aomine pouvait sentir la pression qui régnait, une pression lui rappelant que c'était la finale d'un championnat national et que ce match était important pour sa petite-amie. La combattante de l'autre côté semblait bien plus âgée et beaucoup moins stressée que Yuki. Il apprit par les personnes autour de lui qu'elle était la championne en titre depuis ces trois dernières années.

La sonnerie retentit et sa boxeuse bougea la première. Le coup fut directement bloqué et contré. La femme avait l'avantage sur le ring et donnait le rythme des échanges. La jeune fille reçut un coup de pied au visage suffisamment fort pour lui faire cracher son protège-dent. Shotaro s'occupa de rincer le bout de plastique avant de le remettre dans la bouche de Yuki et son adversaire reçut un avertissement.

Après ce coup, la jeune boxeuse se détendit enfin et Aomine finit par sourire. Le combat reprit sur le ring et chaque coup envoyé était contré. Avant qu'un véritable rythme s'installe, la sonnerie indiquant la fin du round résonna. Les deux boxeuses retournèrent dans leur coin récupérer les instructions de leur coach.

La minute de pause terminée, le match reprit de plus belle. Yuki était légère sur ses jambes et tournait sans cesse autour de son adversaire. Les échanges de coups semblaient équilibrés mais la jeune boxeuse était beaucoup plus mobile. La puissance des frappes qu'elle recevait était plus importante que pendant les entraînements, mais elle s'en accommodait, boxant légèrement en suivant les règles. L'autre combattante reçut plusieurs avertissements de la part de l'arbitre afin de contrôler ses coups.

La différence se fit pendant le troisième round. Bien que Yuki eût bien plus bougé que son adversaire, elle semblait en meilleure condition physique et commençait à avoir clairement l'avantage dans cette confrontation. Elle reçut cependant plusieurs low kick dans la jambe qui semblaient bien trop fort pour ce type d'assaut. Il était évident que l'autre femme cherchait à réduire sa vitesse de déplacement pour pouvoir placer plus de coups. Pour répondre à cette provocation, Yuki envoya la même attaque dans la cuisse de son adversaire.

La frappe résonna durement dans la salle, son adversaire, surprise, tomba au sol et la jeune boxeuse reçut son premier avertissement. Lorsque la femme se releva pour reprendre le combat, son attitude avait changé. Déjà, elle avait elle-même du mal à bouger, alors qu'elle n'avait reçu qu'un seul coup puissant et ses touches, enfin celles qui arrivaient à destination, étaient beaucoup plus légères. Du point de vue du basketteur, Yuki venait d'exposer son potentiel face à une combattante qui n'avait plus ses preuves à faire, démontrant son savoir et sa supériorité dans le sport qu'elle aimait tant. Finalement, la sonnerie indiquant la fin du dernier round sonna.

Aomine, comme à chaque fois, ne savait pas qui avait gagné la rencontre. Les points n'étaient pas clairement affichés comme au basket et cela le perturbait légèrement, mais les murmures des personnes du club semblaient persuadés que Yuki allait être déclarée vainqueur. Les deux boxeuses sur le ring se saluèrent brièvement et elles retournèrent chacune près de leur coach pour se faire déséquiper. L'arbitre vint les attraper par le poignet pour les ramener au centre du ring et donner le résultat de la rencontre.

Il souleva finalement le bras de l'autre femme et des protestations s'élevèrent dans le dos du basketteur. Yuki était visiblement déçue et elle rejoignit Shotaro la mine basse. Son coach, quant à lui, était parti discuter avec le jury. Une confrontation verbale éclata entre lui et l'autre équipe, puis finalement, l'arbitre au centre revint chercher les mains des boxeuses. Cette fois-ci, il leva le bras de la jeune fille et des cris de joie se firent entendre de la part de son club.

Une large coupe fut placée entre les mains de Yuki et plusieurs personnes grimpèrent sur le ring pour une séance photo devant les journalistes. La mère de la jeune fille y fut également envoyée de force et elles posèrent toutes les deux en position de combat. Daiki attendait sa petite-amie patiemment à l'extérieur de la zone réservée, accompagné par les autres boxeurs et sympathisants du club.

Elle s'approcha enfin et ses amis lui sautèrent littéralement dessus pour la féliciter. Shotaro la suivait de près, et après quelques secondes d'embrassades, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et vint la déposer devant le basketteur.

\- Tiens, il était là depuis le début de ton combat et je suis sûr qu'il t'a encouragé, dit le boxeur.

\- Ouais… Et félicitations, lança Aomine en posant sa main sur le visage rougi de Yuki.

\- Ah lalala, si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure…, commença Shotaro.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de tout raconter, fit la jeune fille en se collant contre son petit-ami.

\- Vas-y je veux savoir, s'empressa le basketteur dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Elle était là, à pleurer comme un bébé "je veux Daikiiiiii", "je peux pas monter sur le ring s'il est pas là", fit le boxeur amusé en imitant son amie.

Yuki baissa la tête en tenta de se cacher avec ses mains. Aomine commença à rire franchement et chercha à regarder sa petite-amie dans les yeux. Elle détournait sans cesse la tête, mais son teint écarlate ne trompait personne. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne dans cette situation qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et alors que son visage commençait lui aussi à se teinter, il attrapa sa petite-amie et se mit à l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres s'étaient d'abord déposées sur la joue en mouvement de Yuki, puis il continua son chemin vers sa bouche. Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit son objectif, il profita de l'ouverture pour y glisser sa langue tout en passant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Bien loin de le rejeter, elle répondit à son baiser et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en se pressant davantage sur le corps massif du sportif.

\- Ok, là, je t'amène directement sous la douche, souffla-t-il en la soulevant et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Shotaro s'exaspéra de voir encore une scène de cet acabit et retourna auprès des personnes son club. Aomine le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait bien déposé sa petite-amie dans la douche, mais elle l'avait éjecté avant qu'il ne puisse profiter du spectacle.

\- Franchement Daiki-kun, heureusement que je t'ai demandé de te retenir, souffla le boxeur.

\- Non mais là, elle était juste trop mignonne, c'était un appel au viol si tu veux mon avis… Crois-moi, je me suis retenu, répondit le basketteur convaincu de son effort.

\- Pfff, je sais plus quoi faire pour vous…

\- T'inquiète pas, on s'en sort très bien sans toi, sourit son camarade.

\- Je veux rien savoir de plus, répliqua le boxeur avec une mine dégoutée.

\- Au fait, il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure sur le ring ? Pourquoi ils ont changé d'avis sur le résultat ?

\- Ah… C'est compliqué… Il y a beaucoup de copinage en boxe, et l'autre équipe a des liens avec des arbitres alors, il y a eu… Une erreur dans le décompte des points on va dire, expliqua timidement Shotaro.

\- Elle a failli pas gagner à cause de vieux cons pas capable de faire la moitié de ce qu'elle fait ?..., s'étrangla Aomine, … La prochaine fois, je leur pète la gueule.

Face à tant de vérité, le capitaine ne put que soupirer. Yuki les retrouva ensuite. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au combat de Yashiro qui malheureusement échoua à rapporter une seconde coupe à son club. Les supporters commencèrent à se disperser rapidement, chacun partant de son côté.

\- Allez, vous restez avec nous ce soir ?, demanda la mère de la jeune fille en rejoignant les lycéens.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent sans hésitation et France ramena tout le monde en voiture. Kojiro et Romeo les accueillirent en râlant légèrement sur le nombre d'invités surprises. Yuki s'occupa directement du linge à laver des sportifs tandis que le paternel s'affairait à cuisiner le repas du soir.

Daiki rit intérieurement en voyant les mêmes réactions envers Shotaro que la famille avait à son égard. Il commençait lui-même à prendre goût à cette dynamique, au changement intempestif de langue et au discours qui semblait incompréhensible pour un nouveau-venu. Son camarade avait lui aussi droit aux oeillades lourdes du père, qui n'en oubliait pas pour autant le petit-ami officiel de sa fille, mais surement à cause de la présence de France, Kojiro ne toucha pas une fois à l'application spécifique de la famille.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur digne d'un film et chaque occasion de rire était saisie au vol. Le matou avait pris place sur les genoux de Shotaro, qui avait droit à des câlins plus qu'affectueux jusqu'à ce que la boule de poils réussisse à attraper un morceau de viande dans l'assiette du boxeur.

Daiki put l'apercevoir baisser les yeux de honte pendant qu'il se faisait réprimender, mais une fois que le fauve fut relâché, il retenta de faire le même coup, sans succés cette fois, aux autres personnes présentes. Les lumières s'éteignirent à la fin du repas, Yuki s'empara de son téléphone pour passer un appel vidéo à son grand frère, qui décrocha immédiatement, et Kojiro ramena un gâteau en chantant "joyeux anniversaire".

\- Oh non, je t'avais dit pas de gâteau… Et encore moins avec toutes ses bougies, fit la mère de Yuki sur un ton plaintif.

\- Tu dis ça tous les ans… Et il y a toujours moins de bougies que mon amour pour toi… Et ça sera pareil pour au moins les cinquante prochaines années, répondit tout sourire le père.

Il déposa ensuite la pâtisserie devant l'intéressée et l'embrassa d'une façon dont aucun enfant ne devrait voir leurs parents. Alors que les personnes autour de la table détournaient le regard gêné, leur démonstration d'affection fut stoppée par un rouquin persévérant qui tenta de passer une fois de plus sa patte pour attraper de la nourriture.

\- Bon, allez, je souffle avant que quelqu'un puisse compter les bougies, lança France en éteignant les flammes.

La soirée s'éternisa, toujours dans la bonne humeur, mais les deux invités finirent par quitter les lieux en même temps sous la direction de Kojiro qui les ramena chez eux en voiture sans Yuki.

\- Raah, j'ai l'impression de voyager à chaque fois que je viens chez eux, fit Shotaro alors qu'ils attendaient la sortie du véhicule.

\- Ca, c'est sûr qu'il faut s'accrocher pour suivre tout ce qui passe, répliqua le basketteur.

\- Et je me fais toujours avoir par ce chat…

Daiki rit de bon coeur, il avait appris à surveiller le matou et ne s'était plus fait avoir depuis la première fois.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, tout est bien, qui finit bien ! ;)

Yuki : Yeah ! J'ai gagné !

France : Je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Daiki : T'es la meilleure, tu l'a éclatée...

Yuki : Faut pas exagérer non plus... *rougit*

Moi : Enfin, c'est pas passé loin non plus.

France : Oui, la corruption est vrai problème dans le monde de la boxe.

Moi : Je te le fais pas dire, ça fout vraiment les boules.

Yuki : C'est bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat. Faut pas militer pour toutes les causes non plus...

Daiki : Moi, je peux militer pour que les tenues féminines et masculines soient les mêmes ?

Yuki : T'es jaloux quand je me mets en sous-vêtements pour la pesée et là, tu veux que je combattes sans T-shirt ?

Daiki : Non, je veux que les mecs s'habillent. Le seul que tu puisses regarder torse-nu c'est moi !

Yuki : ...

Kojiro : Non, ça c'est moi alors ! S'il y en a qu'un, c'est moi !

France : Ca, c'est bizarre... Dis pas des trucs comme ça...

Yuki : Ouais, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

Daiki : Alors t'es d'accord pour que je sois le seul ?

Yuki : Bah... Non... Il y en a d'autres...

Daiki : Quoi ?

Shotaro : Je suis même pas sûr qu'elle parle de moi.

Yuki : Non ! ^^

Louka : Je t'aime

Yuki : Et lui, il est toujours à poil.

Louka : Si tu me donnes des croquettes, je te laisse me caresser le ventre.

Yuki : Et il est tout doux.

Daiki : Si tu veux caresser un truc, j'ai autre chose à te proposer...

Yuki : ...

Shotaro : Daiki-kun ?

Kojiro : Petit vaurien !

France : Hum... C'était un peu déplacer quand même...

Daiki : Je parlais d'un ballon de basket !

France : Aaaah

Taiga : Et moi, je peux ?

Daiki : ... Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? T'apparais même pas dans le chapitre !

Taiga : T'as parlé de caresser un ballon de basket, j'ai pas pu résister ! ^^

Yuki : Voilà, chacun son rouquin pour tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Moi : Tout à fait ! A la prochaine ! Et laissez des reviews svp !


	31. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous !

Déjà deux semaines depuis la dernière livraison, voici donc votre nouvelle dose toute fraîche !

Sinon, pour le geste, juste une petite pensée pour les victimes de jeudi soir à Nice. Pas de politique, pas d'idéologie ou de débats, juste une pensée pour les victimes, leurs familles et leurs amis et j'espère qu'aucun lecteur n'a été touché directement par ces événements, et si c'est le cas, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

On passe ensuite aux habituels remerciements à chacun de vous, que vous suiviez simplement l'histoire en anonyme, que vous l'ayez ajouté à vos favoris ou dans vos suivis. Et bien sûr une dédicace toute spéciale pour mes reviewers adorés, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Donc un grand merci qui vient du coeur à **lys0212** , **Lawiki** , **laytache** , **InSilent** , **olukkalp** , **emilie33110** et **Futae**.

Un petit mot sur ce chapitre ? Euh... Je me rappelais plus que j'avais écrit tout ça... J'ai envie de m'excuser, mais... Non... Même pas... J'ai envie de vous demander de me vénérer, mais... Non... Ca sort pas non plus... Donc, faites comme vous voulez... Mais dites moi quelque chose s'il vous plaît...

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Aomine est gonflé à bloc et enchaîne les victoires avec une facilité déconcertante. Il est au top de sa forme grâce à l'entrainement intensif que lui fait suivre sa petite amie, et il se démène en match sous ses encouragements. Le jour où il veut lui rendre la pareille, il se rend compte qu'elle est sacrément têtue, mais il arrive tout de même à conjuguer ses deux envies. Sous ses yeux, Yuki gagne brillamment sa finale malgré quelques petits couacs, puis à cause d'un Shotaro trop bavard, il apprend que sa boxeuse au caractère infaillible se transforme en agneau prêt à être dévoré quand il n'est pas là pour la supporter. Il se l'avoue un peu plus chaque jour, sa princesse atypique lui fait vraiment de l'effet malgré ses défauts.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La semaine qui suivit passa à une vitesse hallucinante. La température extérieure avait chuté, mais le temps restait lumineux pendant la journée. C'était enfin le jour de l'anniversaire de sa petite-amie, et Aomine avait reçu la mission de lui faire quitter son appartement le temps des préparatifs. Ce matin-là, il s'était donc levé de bonnes heures et avait rejoint Yuki qui s'était faite littéralement jeter de chez elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il tendrement en l'embrassant.

Le petit sourire et les rougeurs qui apparurent sur le visage de la jeune fille lui firent vibrer son coeur. Il avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui et sa journée commençait très bien. Il l'emmena visiter l'aquarium et fut surpris quand elle se mit à contempler les poulpes.

\- Je peux t'offrir des takoyakis si tu veux après, dit-il en tentant de réprimer un rire.

\- Aha… L'écoutez pas, il est jaloux, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle aux céphalopodes derrière la vitre.

\- Tu sais, je suis pas sûr qu'ils te comprennent, fit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et en se collant à son dos.

\- Ca, on en sait rien… Ils sont super intelligents et ont une bonne mémoire apparemment… Pas comme d'autre, souffla-t-elle plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ca va… Je m'occupe bien de toi non ?... Et puis, je suis super beau, on peut pas tout avoir, plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Hey ! Mais je trouve que c'est super mignon un poulpe…, commença Yuki, … Regarde comment ils bougent, ils ont l'air trop musclés, tout souple… Et tout doux, fit-elle en arborant une petite moue indiquant qu'elle adorait vraiment ces bestioles.

\- Si j'étais un poulpe… Là… Je profiterais de toi… En plus, avec huit tentacules, je pourrais te faire plein de choses, rêva le basketteur.

\- Heureusement que tu as que deux mains, souffla la boxeuse.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice et Daiki laissa sa petite-amie admirer les invertébrés un peu plus longtemps. Il la conduisit finalement vers la sortie pour aller manger et enfin rentrer chez elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Shotaro, Satsuki et Chiako les attendaient. On sentait une légère tension chez les lycéens, les aînés n'appréciant pas particulièrement l'autre première année, mais ils prenaient sur eux pour faire plaisir à Yuki. L'appartement était décoré et quelques ballons traînaient par terre, amusant surtout les chats, mais il y avait surtout des petits robots disposés un peu partout.

Kagami arriva quelques instants après le couple et s'excusa légèrement pour son retard. Il alla saluer rapidement le reste de la famille qu'il commençait à bien connaître et rejoignit les autres lycéens dans le salon.

\- On dirait que la brute commence à se sociabiliser, fit Romeo à sa soeur sur un ton moqueur.

\- Shut up stupid, répondit-elle en rougissant se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

\- Ok ! But that's your birthday gift, ajouta le petit frère avant de tourner les talons et laisser ses aînés tranquilles.

L'après-midi se déroula sans trop d'accrochages. Les tripes du scorer se serrèrent quand il vit que sa petite-amie et son rival partageaient des références communes, et le rouquin expliqua l'origine de certains éléments de décoration. Une autre chose titilla le sang chaud du basketteur, et qui énerva les autres lycéens de Too par la même occasion. Chiako profitait de la moindre occasion pour poser les mains sur le corps de Kagami. Seul l'intéressé et la boxeuse ne semblaient pas remarquer son petit manège.

\- Prends sur toi pour faire plaisir à Shiroyama-chan, fit une voix dans le dos d'Aomine.

\- Tetsu ? Depuis quand t'es là ?, sursauta l'as de Too.

\- Je suis arrivé avec Kagami-kun, expliqua calmement le joueur fantôme.

La suite se passa sans problème, ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéo, Yuki perdant toutes les parties, et ils discutèrent de sujets divers et variés qu'offraient l'environnement en essayant de ne pas relever les remarques tranchantes que lança la jeune japonaise. Kojiro apporta de nombreux entremets faits maison pour contenter les estomacs des jeunes gens en pleine croissance.

Aomine et Kagami se jetèrent dessus comme la misère sur le monde, et commencèrent un duel pour la possession d'un petit-four. Un troisième challenger les rejoignit dans la zone de combat sous les cris extatiques de la manager ravie de voir un chat d'aussi près. Calmant immédiatement les deux as, Momoi se jeta sur le matou qui s'empressa de disparaître sous le canapé.

Déjà habituée à chasser un fauve récalcitrant, Satsuki ne se laissa pas décourager et poursuivit ses efforts. Ayant de la peine, à la fois pour son chat et son aînée, Yuki attrapa d'un coup de poignet la boule de poils orange et le porta dans ses bras comme un nourrisson en le caressant pour le calmer.

\- C'est un grand timide, expliqua la jeune fille en embrassant le museau du matou qui commençait à se détendre.

Satsuki s'approcha des étoiles dans les yeux et passa sa main sur le poil doux. Après quelques minutes, elle hoqueta de surprise quand le matou se mit à ronronner puis à se frotter contre elle.

\- Il a plein de défauts, mais il est très gentil et câlin… Et il adore visiter les pantalons quand on est aux toilettes, hein ?, fit Yuki en regardant successivement son petit-ami et le dunker de Seirin.

Suite à cette remarque, les deux basketteurs furent interrogés du regard par les autres lycéens. Daiki dut s'expliquer, ce qui provoqua des rougeurs sur son visage, et son récit fut complété par son rival. Le scorer se serait bien passé d'avoir ce point commun supplémentaire avec l'as de Seirin. Les lycéens s'amusaient bien et les éclats de rire se firent rapidement entendre. Sa petite-amie avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur et il n'en fallait pas plus à Aomine pour passer un bon moment.

Le gâteau surmonté de seize bougies arriva enfin mais Yuki resta modeste et essaya de se faire toute petite. Elle reçut humblement des petits cadeaux de la part de ses amis et retint sa respiration quand ses parents apportèrent un plus gros paquet. Elle le déballa et Daiki n'y vit que des pièces métalliques, mais sa petite-amie avait l'air aux anges.

\- C'est des pièces pour construire un androïde d'un mètre de haut, précisa la jeune fille devant l'incompréhension des lycéens.

\- Heureusement qu'il y en a pas deux comme toi, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Attends… Et après elle va te dire qu'elle va vouloir le faire boxer, ajouta Shotaro au hasard.

Yuki se mit à rougir et tout le monde vit ce signe comme un acquiescement de la proposition du capitaine, puis ils se remirent à rire de plus belle. Discrètement, Daiki glissa une petite boîte dans la main de sa boxeuse, cependant, elle fut tellement étonnée que le reste de la bande le remarqua immédiatement. Satsuki jeta un regard lourd à son ami d'enfance pensant que c'était un cadeau à tendance perverse.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois…, se défendit le jeune homme, … Tu peux l'ouvrir devant tout le monde, c'est bon, c'est pas un truc cochon, se justifia-t-il.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle découvrit un pendentif en argent avec quelques pierres bleues parsemées représentant un flocon de neige.

\- Comme ça on a chacun le nôtre, dit Aomine en lui accrochant le bijou autour du coup.

\- C'est trop mignon, s'attendrit Satsuki en saignant soudainement du nez.

Les lycéens s'activèrent alors pour aider la manager à arrêter son saignement et ils continuèrent de s'amuser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La journée s'acheva et chacun rentra chez soi, excepté le basketteur de Too qui pouvait enfin profiter de sa petite-amie dans un endroit calme. Après le repas du soir, il crut sentir que le père de Yuki le regarder encore plus lourdement que d'habitude, mais France le recadrait à chaque fois très rapidement.

Le moment du coucher arriva enfin, et Aomine se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite-amie dans son lit. Sans perdre une seule précieuse seconde, il l'attrapa avec ses bras musculeux et entama une série de baiser pour faire grimper la température. Sans lui laisser le choix, et sans qu'elle ne résiste surtout, Daiki se plaça entre les cuisses de la jeune fille et laissa filer ses doigts sous le pyjama de Yuki.

Aucune des deux bouches ne voulait quitter l'autre, une bataille incessante se déroulant pour le contrôle du territoire. La pièce semblait remplie par les bruits de baisers et les frottements des tissus entre les deux corps brûlants déjà de passion. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu patiemment ce moment tout au long de la journée et sa petite-amie semblait également déborder de désir.

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite et la virilité du basketteur était déjà bien réveillée. Il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, mais il avait également peur de perdre le contrôle comme la dernière fois. Il chercha à calmer le jeu mais la boxeuse continuait de le chercher encore et encore. Soudain, il sentit une masse derrière ses jambes et profita de l'excuse pour se retourner.

Il vit, bien sûr, Louka assis sur lit en train de les observer tranquillement. Daiki avait l'impression d'être étudié et l'attitude du chat le troubla légèrement. Yuki leva la tête et se mit à râler en voyant la boule de poils. Elle se dégagea finalement complètement de l'étreinte du basketteur et attrapa le matou doucement. Elle le déposa de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre et referma l'accès pour ne pas être de nouveau dérangé.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en revenant près de son petit-ami.

\- C'est rien, répliqua-t-il en étant soulagé tout compte fait.

Cette interruption avait permis de ralentir la cadence et Daiki comptait bien prendre son temps cette fois-ci. Les deux lycéens étaient assis face à face et le sportif commença à caresser tendrement le visage de Yuki. Il s'approcha doucement pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais il recula quand il s'aperçut que la bouche de la jeune fille s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

Il attrapa son visage fermement pour limiter ses mouvements et il alla finalement embrasser le cou de sa boxeuse. Il fit ensuite lentement remonter ses lèvres sur l'oreille, la tempe et le front de sa petite-amie tout en glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle comprit le message et sa respiration se régula.

Elle vint poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule musclée et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse puissant du basketteur. Ce geste rassura Daiki et il la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés à se caresser pendant quelques minutes puis le jeune homme l'allongea tout en gardant le contrôle de l'échange.

Il attrapa une main un peu trop pressée qui voulait le chatouiller sous son bas-ventre puis embrassa les doigts de sa proie avant de la coincer sur le lit pour éviter de futures explorations inopinées. Il s'approcha ensuite de la gorge de la jeune fille et l'effleura avec son nez avant de caresser la peau avec ses lèvres. Au contact de l'air chaud, la jeune fille inspira fortement signifiant son plaisir. Son petit-ami était expérimenté et il la faisait languir en retardant le moment où il l'embrasserait à nouveau.

Aomine sentait que la fièvre avait submergé sa petite-amie. Son corps réagissait aux moindres de ses contacts et il pouvait clairement sentir son coeur battre à travers sa poitrine. La voir dans cet état l'excita davantage et à cet instant, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à garder le contrôle de la situation. Elle semblait prête à l'accepter, mais il avait déjà eu cette sensation la dernière fois avant commettre une erreur et il ne voulait pas que les événements se reproduisent.

Doucement, il dessina le contour de sa bouche avec sa langue et finit par retourner chatouiller celle de sa petite-amie qui l'attendait patiemment, mais ardemment. Son membre durci frottait inlassablement sur le corps de la jeune fille qui répondait harmonieusement à ces mouvements.

Finalement, incapable de résister plus longtemps, Aomine fit lentement glisser les bretelles du débardeur, puis sa bouche descendit en embrassant autant de peau que possible jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine nouvellement découverte de sa petite-amie. Il caressa de ses larges mains les rondeurs offertes et palpa, titilla, lécha et fit tout ce qu'il aimait faire avec cette partie de l'anatomie féminine.

Il glissa ensuite l'une de ses mains vers l'intimité de la jeune fille et commença à jouer avec son organe légèrement enflé de désir. Elle souffla de plaisir et se cambra sous ses actions agiles. Pour pouvoir la satisfaire davantage, il lui retira doucement les bouts de tissus pouvant le gêner. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer le corps pâle de Yuki et ses propres mains contrastaient avec sa peau.

Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre blanc qui fit frémir sa belle et il attrapa fermement les deux cuisses qui s'écartaient d'elle-même. Il continua de descendre et prit en bouche l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Il usa de tout son savoir et prêta attention à la moindre réaction. Yuki brûlait de l'intérieur et la poigne de son petit-ami la tenait fermement.

Elle avait l'impression que de la vapeur s'échappait d'elle par tous les pores de sa peau, mais elle ne voulait se laisser complètement aller. Elle voulait encore pouvoir profiter de la nuit. Elle rassembla tout son courage et descendit sa main pour attraper les doigts bronzés qui caressaient son ventre. Yuki tira le membre vers le haut et son petit-ami stoppa ses actions puis remonta pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Aussitôt fut-il à portée qu'il sentit une intrusion dans son caleçon et la sportive se jeta sur son cou. Elle était survoltée, et bien que cela rassura Daiki sur les sentiments de la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas lui laisser le contrôle. Il attrapa d'un geste ferme la main qui le caressait pour la ramener sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement pour essayer de la calmer à nouveau.

\- Ce soir tu me laisses faire, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je sais… Mais là… Je veux plus, dit-elle doucement.

\- … Tu veux dire…, commença Aomine qui s'était figé sur place à cause de la surprise.

Yuki acquiesça de la tête et Daiki était perdu.

\- T'es sûre ? questionna le jeune homme doutant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Oui… Je suis prête… Et je sais que t'attends depuis longtemps… Et j'ai envie, gémit la lycéenne en frottant ses hanches contre son petit-ami.

Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait rêvé si souvent de ce moment et imaginé tant de scénarios que tout se brouilla dans son esprit.

\- T'as ce qu'il faut ?, demanda la jeune fille fébrilement.

\- Ouais, répondit le sportif qui commençait à s'agiter.

Il entama un mouvement pour sauter du lit et récupérer son porte-feuille dans ses affaires, mais il revint finalement vers sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être survolté et son excitation était à son comble. D'un bond, il quitta le matelas, mais sa jambe fut légèrement retenue le drap. Il commença à tomber, mais grâce à ses réflexes de haut-niveau, il se rattrapa agilement, se dégagea rapidement et se mit à la recherche du contraceptif.

Il savait qu'il en avait toujours sur lui, pour prévoir à toutes les possibilités, mais cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir la pochette à cause de ses mains moites, mais finit tout de même par dérouler l'objet le long de son muscle gorgé de sang.

Dés qu'il eut fini de placer correctement la protection, il retourna près de Yuki et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il était en position, prêt à se lancer au top départ et il regarda sa petite-amie. Elle semblait stressée et cela calma temporairement les ardeurs du sportif.

Il se colla à elle et l'enlaça grâce à ses grands bras. Il apprécia le contact de leurs corps nus mais sentit que celui de sa partenaire s'était refroidi. Ses pensées se remirent à fonctionner et il avait peur d'avoir finalement mis trop de pression à la jeune fille.

\- On est pas obligé..., tenta-t-il de la rassurer, … Je peux encore attendre, dit-il en lui glissant un baiser dans le cou.

\- Excuse-moi… Je suis un peu stressée… Mais j'ai envie… S'il te plaît… Je te fais confiance, arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix inégale.

\- Ok… Hésite pas à m'arrêter si ça va pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- Ne me fais pas te supplier encore une fois...

Il resserra son étreinte et embrassa son visage le plus tendrement possible. Il se libéra enfin une main qu'il amena vers leurs entrejambes afin de guider sa virilité vers sa destination. Il se tenait à la porte d'entrée et il pouvait sentir l'excitation débordante de sa petite-amie. Il plaça sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, il colla son visage contre le sien pour être certain d'entendre sa réaction et pouvoir réagir à temps si elle changeait d'avis et il poussa doucement avec son bassin pour se glisser en elle.

Il l'entendit souffler, il sentit ses mains se crisper sur son large dos et il eut l'impression de se faire aspirer tout entier dans son antre. Daiki n'osa plus bouger, voulant laisser le temps à sa petite-amie de s'habituer à la sensation. Lui aussi avait besoin de temps. Il voulait lui offrir une nuit parfaite, il ne voulait commettre aucune erreur, mais dés l'instant où il avait senti la chaleur l'enserrer, il devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

Yuki commença à bouger les jambes et le jeune homme en profita pour faire quelques mouvements de hanches. La respiration de la jeune fille était bruyante et se calait parfaitement avec le rythme lent que Daiki avait adopté. Pendant un instant, il crut rêver mais il était bien en train de faire l'amour à sa petite-amie. Il se remémora leur rencontre et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer être dans cet état six mois plus tôt.

Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à plein régime pour l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle. Il aurait dû se sentir bien, mais il avait l'impression d'être coincé, tendu et perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour continuer à donner du plaisir à sa partenaire et il commença à tâtonner pour la caresser, mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression d'être maladroit et jamais il n'avait été aussi peu actif dans ce contexte.

Il essaya d'embrasser sa petite-amie, mais là encore, ses lèvres ne lui répondaient pas comme il fallait. Aomine comprit alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était stressé. Ses caresses étaient gauches et chacun de ses actes lui semblaient inachevés. Même l'attitude de la jeune fille semblait indiquer que la fièvre était tombée. Sa respiration s'était stabilisée et les battements de son coeur s'étaient ralentis.

Elle passa ses mains derrière la tête de son petit-ami et commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, puis elle glissa le long de ses épaules. Daiki appréciait le contact léger de ses doigts et, associer à son mouvement de va-et-vient, il souffla de plaisir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se releva, en espérant reprendre le contrôle de son corps et eut alors une vision plus globale de sa petite-amie.

Il la regarda, sentant son excitation montée encore d'un cran alors qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible et ses yeux se posèrent sur la partie du corps qu'ils partageaient en ce moment. Il se vit alors disparaître à l'intérieur de la pâleur de Yuki et il sentit tout son plaisir se déverser dans la poche en latex avec un gémissement bestial.

Il s'était surpris lui-même, tout s'était passé très vite et le sang gorgeant son muscle reprit lentement place dans le flux standard du sportif. Daiki se retira, enleva rapidement la protection et s'allongea prés de sa petite-amie. Il passa ses larges bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et s'excusa humblement.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains vers son intimité pour essayer de se rattraper et commença à utiliser toute l'agilité dont ses doigts pouvaient faire preuve. Il se sentait coupable et ne voulait pas rester dans cet état, il voulait au moins lui donner un peu de plaisir. Après quelques minutes infructueuses, Yuki le stoppa en le rassurant et elle se cala sur son épaule en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de dormir. Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, Daiki ne résista pas, il caressa le dos pâle avec ses grandes mains chaudes et finit par s'endormir profondément sa petite-amie nue blottie contre lui.

Yuki se réveilla au petit matin. Ses gesticulations finirent par faire ouvrir les yeux au basketteur dont la première action fut de la serrer contre lui.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Aomine n'était vraiment pas du matin, mais elle avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Il répondit à son sourire, lui caressa le visage et vint finalement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent longuement sur le corps sans vêtement mais il profita du moment sans chercher à aller plus loin.

\- Ca va toi ?, demanda-t-il finalement en continuant ses caresses.

\- Hmm mm, fit-elle en hôchant la tête.

\- T'as pas eu trop mal ?, hésita-t-il avec une voix douce.

\- Non, ça va… Et toi ? Ca a été ?

\- T'es pas censé retourner la question tu sais… J'ai pas assuré cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois prépare-toi, je t'emmène au septième ciel, dit-il en essayant de réprimer sa décéption.

\- Ooh, quelle belle promesse ! Et ça sera quand ?, fit-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Quand tu veux… Pour toi je serais toujours prêt… Et où tu veux aussi… Et autant de fois que tu veux… Maintenant, je ne compte plus m'arrêter, lança-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

\- Ici et maintenant c'est bon alors ?, demanda-t-elle avec une innocence déconcertante.

\- Maintenant ?, répéta surpris le scorer.

\- ... Non mais, si t'as pas envie… C'est pas grave… Mais j'aime pas te voir avec ton air tout déçu, finit-elle par dire en rougissant.

Aomine ne pouvait pas dire à cet instant si c'était l'attitude ou les paroles de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait le plus excitant et il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et oublia tout le superflu. Cette fois, Yuki semblait parfaitement détendue et beaucoup plus calme que la veille.

Il l'embrassa encore et commença à mordiller la bouche de sa petite-amie en caressant la gorge offerte. Elle passa ses mains sur le dos imposant et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à attraper la hanche qui bougeait lascivement. Les corps des deux sportifs s'échauffèrent rapidement et ils redoublèrent d'attention aux moindres petits détails.

Daiki glissa son visage pour profiter de la poitrine dénudée et joua avec la chair à sa portée. Yuki le sentait reposer de tout son poids sur son corps, il était chaud et elle avait l'impression qu'ils partageaient une bulle d'intimité. La main experte descendit doucement sur le ventre de la jeune fille et elle se cambra à ce contact.

Elle continua son chemin en glissant le long de la cuisse, puis les doigts bronzés remontèrent lentement en suivant l'intérieur du muscle. Le jeune homme fut quelque peu surpris, mais extrêmement ravi de découvrir que la zone qui l'intéressait était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Il la caressa et sourit en la regardant frémir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent avant que Daiki ne quitte le lit pour chercher un deuxième préservatif dans son porte-feuille.

Une fois prêt à passer à l'action, il retourna près de Yuki et laissa ses doigts tracés un chemin de la bouche de la jeune fille, en passant par sa gorge, sa poitrine, son nombril pour atteindre son intimité. Il empoigna ensuite son membre qu'il glissa à l'intérieur de la cavité humide. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa belle et bougea légèrement pour s'installer confortablement en elle.

Ses hanches se mouvèrent alors qu'il était en train de contempler les yeux clairs de sa petite-amie. Ils partagèrent leur respiration et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Aomine, comme absorbé, déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Yuki tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Daiki menait l'échange, mais la jeune fille réagissait à la moindre de ses actions et il appréciait le spectacle.

Il glissa ses bras sous son cou et sous hanche pour l'enlacer entièrement et sentit un des pieds de la jeune fille remonter le long de sa jambe. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et le moment leur appartenait. Daiki comptait bien profiter longuement de la chaleur qui l'enserrait et cette fois, il savait qu'il pourrait contenter pleinement les désirs de sa petite-amie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et son corps agissait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de penser.

Il releva la tête pour observer sa demoiselle et la vit, les yeux clos mais une expression de plénitude sur le visage. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son cou et leurs deux chaînes s'entremêlaient dans un mélange d'or et d'argent. Il trouva cette vision particulièrement excitante et approprièe aux actions de leurs propriétaires. Il se rapprocha pour embrasser la gorge à l'endroit où les chaînes se retrouvaient.

Son bras sous ses hanches se retira et sa main vint passer sur la cuisse remontée, glissant ainsi ses doigts sous le genou plié. Tout en continuant ses mouvements lents, il tira légèrement la jambe vers lui et s'enfonça au plus profond. La jeune fille exhala un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant un peu plus. Daiki déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire ainsi relevée.

Il continua de glisser les lèvres en suivant le contour du visage jusqu'à l'oreille et en mordilla tendrement le lobe. La main sous le cou de la jeune fille quitta sa position pour aller entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de sa petite-amie. Poussant sur celle-ci, il se releva en suivant le rythme que ses hanches lui imposaient.

Il arrêta son mouvement quelques secondes et observa. Yuki entrouvrit les yeux et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement en voyant le regard de son petit-ami posé sur elle. Il lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'il était bien et qu'il comptait toujours lui donner le plaisir qu'il lui avait promis. Il glissa la cuisse pâle encore allongée entre ses jambes et remonta celle qu'il avait la main sur son torse.

Il sentit un peu plus l'étroitesse autour de sa virilité et le souffle émis par la jeune fille lui indiqua que la sensation partagée était agréable. De sa position, il avait une vue imprenable sur le corps pâle complétement offert à lui. Il était heureux et fier d'être le seul autorisé à pouvoir prendre soin ainsi de sa boxeuse.

Il reprit ses mouvements lascifs en laissant glisser sa main sur la peau de la jeune fille. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il effleura un téton durci provoquant un gémissement chez Yuki. Il entreprit un léger massage de la poitrine lui faisant tourner un peu plus la tête. Il accéléra le rythme et ses doigts agiles vinrent travailler sur l'organe du désir de la jeune fille.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et la tête de sa petite-amie se renversa. Daiki se sentit s'approcher de son but et employa tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour l'atteindre. Il ressentait des contractions de plaisir autour de son membre et il entendait la respiration chaotique qui s'amplifiait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Il vit alors le spectacle qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Le corps de la sportive se cambra, tous ses muscles se contractèrent et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Le jeune homme l'observa dans les moindres détails et grava dans sa mémoire ce moment inoubliable. Une fois relâchée, la jeune fille reprit une respiration régulière et les larmes commencèrent à prendre naissance dans ses yeux.

Daiki dégagea tendrement la jambe prenant appui sur son torse et se replaça tendrement entre les cuisses de sa petite-amie. Il se pencha pour embrasser les gouttes salées qu'il avait provoquées et commença à bouger son bassin un peu plus rapidement. Il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune fille et prit appui sur ses coudes.

Son visage collé à celui de Yuki, il pouvait sentir les larmes coulées doucement le long de ses tempes. Il se laissa aller et relâcha son plaisir à son tour. Les bras de la jeune fille commencèrent à l'enlacer également et il plaça ses mains pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se retire complètement. Il roula sur le côté afin d'enlever la pellicule de latex devenue désagréable, puis il reprit sa demoiselle entre ses bras le temps de se calmer. Après cet exercice, les deux sportifs somnolèrent et finirent par se rendormir légèrement.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand ils quittèrent le lit avec du mal à se séparer. Un sourire trônait sur leurs visages et chaque occasion pour se rapprocher était saisi malgré le regard réprobateur du père de Yuki.

Toute la famille s'affairait pour les préparatifs du repas quand Daiki aperçut le matou roux et blanc en train de jouer vivement. La boule de poils s'amusait avec une boulette, il la faisait rouler par terre, la prenait dans la bouche pour la déplacer et recommençait son cinéma une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il allait commencer à rire, le basketteur reconnu alors que le jouet du chat était en fait ce qu'il avait mis dans la poubelle de la chambre de la jeune fille ce matin.

Ne tenant pas plus que cela à connaître la réaction des parents de sa petite-amie suite à leurs actions, il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer le matou. Celui-ci ne comprit bien évidemment pas le geste et s'empara de son jouet pour le protéger. Lorsque le lycéen s'approcha de lui, il recula se sentant légèrement effrayé, le courage ne faisant pas partie de ses qualités.

Aomine tendit son long bras pour tenter de récupérer l'objet, mais le chat pris peur et s'enfuit en lâchant au passage la poche au sol. Le basketteur profita du mouvement pour attraper rapidement l'objet en question, mais c'était sans compter sur la chatte tigrée, bien plus discrète, qui s'était approché du Louka effrayé pour l'aider. La petite maman en puissance feula et cracha sans gêne sur la main bronzée à portée ce qui la fit reculer.

L'attitude de Tessa était si impressionnante malgré ses trois kilos, que le basketteur rapatria son bras instinctivement pour se protéger. Yuki entendit les échanges entre les deux fauves et se rapprocha.

\- Laisse Tessa tranquille, si elle veut pas, il faut pas l'embêter ! Elle peut faire sacrément mal si elle veut.

Daiki regarda sa petite-amie d'un air embêté, puis regarda à nouveau le préservatif posé au sol devant la minette. La boxeuse posa à son tour les yeux sur l'objet du délit et comprit immédiatement ce qu'essayait de faire le lycéen. Sans attendre, elle s'approcha, soulageant ainsi Aomine, et elle fit quelques gestes pour faire comprendre à la chatte qu'elle devait bouger.

Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, Daiki jeta rapidement sa main pour se saisir du morceau de latex. Le père de Yuki arriva derrière eux sans prévenir.

\- Ca va ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui oui… , répondit Yuki légèrement gênée, … Daiki a essayé de caresser Tessa… C'est tout, mentit la jeune fille.

\- T'y arriveras pas de suite, pour nous ça a pris deux ans, indiqua Kojiro.

Aomine feint de se plaindre pendant qu'il glissait discrètement le préservatif usagé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il prit ensuite Yuki par l'épaule et l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras. Le patriarche râla alors, et finit par retourner dans la cuisine. Daiki avait l'impression d'avoir échappé à la troisième guerre mondiale et il embrassa Yuki pour se calmer… Entre autres choses...

* * *

Moi : OMG, ça y est !

Daiki : Oui ! Enfin !

Moi : On voit Tessa dans toute sa splendeur !

Daiki : ...

Yuki : ... C'est vrai qu'on l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis le début...

Moi : Mais oui, mais elle est tellement discrète aussi... Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle est toute petite qu'il faut la sous-estimer.

Daiki : ...

Yuki : Trop... Quand on l'a récupéré, elle était tellement sauvage qu'on pouvait pas l'approcher.

France : Oui, je me rappelle. Avec Jiro, on devait mettre nos équipements de motards quand on devait l'attraper pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire !

Kojiro : C'était vraiment galère à cette époque... Après on a trouvé le truc de la droguer pour pouvoir l'embarquer. Même à deux, on n'arrivait pas à la choper.

Daiki : En parlant de choper...

Yuki : *lui file un coup de coude dans les côtes*

France : Elle grimpait sur les murs ! Mais sérieux ! Elle m'a explosé un doigt à travers un gant en cuir avec des protections.

Kojiro : Heureusement qu'elle ne fait que 3 kilos. Une vraie tigresse...

Daiki : Non, putain, parlez pas de tigre !

Taiga : On m'a appelé ?

Daiki : Non, dégage.

Taiga : Toujours aussi aimable...

Daiki : Mais c'est censé être mon moment ! Dégagez tous !

Yuki : Ok

Daiki : Non, pas toi !

Taiga : Non mais comment tu parles à ta copine. Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa ! Déjà que je comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve à un gros feignant comme toi !

Daiki : *pose ses griffes possessivement sur Yuki* Je t'interdis de l'approcher, de toute façon j'ai déjà... *tombe à la renverse avant de finir sa phrase*

Yuki : Faut pas faire attention, il sait pas ce qu'il raconte...

Taiga : En plus, il ne connaît même pas "Le Prince de Bel-Air"

Yuki : Autre continent, autre culture.

Moi : Désolée si les plus jeunes connaissent pas non plus... Autre époque, autre culture...

Daiki : *se relève* Sérieux ? Vous allez parler de chat, ou de putain de programmes télé de merde au lieu de ce que je ... *encore une fois attiré au sol*

Yuki : Le sol est glissant aujourd'hui.

Tetsu : Aomine-kun... Normalement les reviews devraient compenser ce que tu veux dire...

Kojiro : De quoi il veut parler le mollusque qui s'est accroché à mon bébé ?

Daiki : Euh...

Yuki : Je kiffe les poulpes !

Daiki : J'ai pas de tentacules et j'ai que deux mains ! Je le jure !

Kojiro : Tiens, j'ai envie de takoyaki... Taiga ? Tu m'aides ?

Taiga : Oui... Bien envie de tout couper aussi !

Yuki : Non, mais là, je suis obligée de venir lui porter secours. Auteur ? Stp ?

Moi : Oui, c'est bon, je vais arrêter là ! Mais je peux poser une question ?

Daiki : C'est à propos de... *glisse*

Moi : Oui ! Je veux savoir qui a parlé ? A la fin de ... ? ... Non, Yuki, tu peux pas me faire tomber moi !

Yuki : ...

Daiki : ...

Moi : Bon, puisque subitement, Daiki n'a plus envie de s'exprimer, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! ^^


	32. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un nouveau mois qui commence et un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, et un très grand merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot à savoir cette semaine **laytache** , **Lawiki** , **lys0212** , **olukkalp** , **Futae** , **emilie33110** et **Sirti**. Je le dis à chaque fois, mais je le répéterais jusqu'à la fin, les reviews sont un élément extrémement moteur dans le processus créatif, et un auteur peut facilement perdre sa motivation s'il a l'impression que son travail n'est pas apprécié (je parle pour tout le monde hein ! Pas que moi !). Donc s'il vous plaît, commentez, même un "salut, j'aime bien, continue" ça suffit ! Même si on préfère quand il y a plein de détails pour savoir ce qui a plu ou pas pour pouvoir s'améliorer, mais chaque petit mot compte ! Pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous lisez une fiction ! ^^

Et je fais une partie remerciements spéciaux pour **Futae,** **Lawiki** et **laytache** qui ont contribué à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Que ce soit en me donnant des idées, en me relisant ou en me laissant plein de petites notes. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! ;)

Un petit mot sur ce chapitre... Euh... Bon, c'est un petit chapitre de transition. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Vous avez déjà eu assez d'émotions la semaine dernière (je vous ménage, je suis sympa non ?). Ah, et petit rappel, flocon de neige en japonais, ça se dit yuki... ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Vous avez vraiment besoin d'un résumé ? Genre, ça y est, ils l'ont fait ! Crac-crac. Yuki est une femme. Daiki a foiré sa première fois (bon, c'était un peu sadique de ma part, désolée mec), mais il a réussi à se rattraper. Bon sinon, il y a un "Je t'aime" qui a été lancé mais on sait pas encore par qui. Je parie sur Louka (il a tout le temps faim celui-là) et on a vu joué le matou avec une capote usagée (ne jamais sous-estimez l'imagination de ces boules de poils).

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Aomine commençait sa semaine sur un petit nuage, il attendait impatiemment de retrouver Yuki et de pouvoir l'embrasser et la câliner. Pour une fois, il s'était levé à l'heure et sans aide, et s'était rendu de bonne humeur au lycée. Son téléphone avait déjà bippé plusieurs fois mais les notifications de l'application de la famille de sa petite-amie n'affichaient que des caractères illisibles. Profitant d'une excuse dont il n'avait pas besoin, il retrouva sa boxeuse avant le début des cours.

Elle arriva rapidement et Daiki détecta automatiquement une gène sur son visage.

\- Ca va ?, demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en n'osant pas affronter le regard du basketteur.

\- Hey !, fit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Yuki pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est bon, il y a rien…, répliqua-t-elle en fuyant le contact.

Aomine n'était pas aussi doué que Kuroko pour détecter les expressions, mais il était certain que sa petite-amie lui mentait, il y avait bien quelque chose et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler.

\- L'application de ta mère fait n'importe quoi, décida-t-il de dire pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- … Non mais… T'en fais pas… Ca buggue tout le temps ses trucs…, fit la jeune fille hésitante.

\- Ca va ?, redemanda Daiki qui n'avait jamais vu sa petite-amie dans un tel état.

Pour éviter qu'elle esquive une fois de plus la question, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Prise au piège, Yuki ne se débattit pas et finit par poser sa tête sur le torse du basketteur.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, s'inquiéta Aomine.

\- Non, rien du tout… C'est pas toi, s'empressa de répondre la sportive sentant l'inquiétude montée.

\- Alors, du coup, je peux t'attraper et t'emmener dans une salle vide pour te faire grimper au septième ciel ?

Entre ses bras, il sentit le corps de sa petite-amie se raidir instantanément. L'inquiétude qui le chatouillait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Yuki, prit finalement son aise à travers tout son être. Le basketteur avait passé un excellent moment ce week-end, et il voulait recommencer. Il serra un peu plus son étreinte sur la boxeuse, il n'avait pas envie de la relâcher tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse claire de sa part.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas apprécié ? Je suis sûr que je peux me rattraper si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, paniqua légèrement le sportif.

\- Non non non, t'inquiète pas, c'était bien… Hum super même, fit la jeune fille rougissante.

\- Alors quoi ?, insista Daiki rassuré.

Yuki baissa la tête, mais le basketteur put voir son teint viré à l'écarlate.

\- C'est Louka… Il…, hésita la lycéenne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?, s'éxaspéra Daiki.

\- Tu sais que… Il était allé fouiller dans ma poubelle récupérer… Hum…

\- Ouais, je me rappelle bien, acquiesça Aomine.

\- Et ben, en fait, le deuxième, il était allé le déposer sur le lit de mes parents, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Ah…, répondit simplement le basketteur se sentant mal à l'aise lui aussi tout à coup.

\- Et je crois que mon père t'a envoyé des menaces de mort… Mais ma mère s'occupe de le calmer… Et elle t'a supprimé ce qu'il t'avait envoyé je pense aussi… C'est pour ça que ton appli fait n'importe quoi, s'excusa Yuki.

\- Ok… Donc, il vaut mieux pas que je passe chez toi cette semaine…

\- En effet, je… Je préférerais si tu restais en vie... Pour l'instant… Quand on reviendra à la fin des vacances, ça devrait être bon, compléta la jeune fille en se serrant davantage dans ces grands bras puissants.

\- Ca va être long… , se plaignit Daiki, … Et ma proposition pour utiliser une salle vide ?, tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

\- Non, répondit-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, la jeune fille avait prévenu le basketteur de son retour en France pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il savait qu'il trouverait la séparation de deux semaines longues, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus intimes, la durée ressemblait à une éternité. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il voulait emmagasiner suffisamment de tendresse pour pouvoir tenir, et ils profitèrent de chaque occasion pour se retrouver.

Shotaro et Satsuki repérèrent le changement d'attitude, mais ils l'associèrent au départ de la jeune fille sans se douter une seule seconde du rapprochement qui avait eu lieu. Daiki tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de convaincre Yuki de fusionner à nouveau leur corps, mais celle-ci rejeta l'idée de la faire à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire.

Ses parents avaient établi de nouvelles règles, juste le temps que le père de la jeune fille se calme, et Aomine n'avait pas d'occasion pour voir sa petite-amie en dehors des horaires de cours. Pendant ces moments, le jeune homme devait se contenter de la frôler et de lui jeter des regards langoureux où il concentrait toute son envie pour elle.

C'est ainsi que dans la semaine, alors que Yuki avait rejoint les troisièmes années dans leur salle de classe pour manger à côté de son petit-ami, une autre lycéenne les rejoignirent sous le regard de la petite troupe qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

\- Puisque la place est libre, dit-elle en s'installant rapidement sur les genoux d'Aomine et en passant ses bras autour du cou du sportif.

\- Dégage, répondit froidement la panthère en lui lançant son regard le plus agressif.

La jeune fille resta figée, tremblante face à tant de négativité.

\- Je suis désolé, s'aplatit Sakurai sans vraiment être écouté.

\- Yu-chan, lança Shotaro voyant que son amie était en train de comprendre la situation, et il ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent.

\- Oh ! Je me rappelle ! C'est la cruche, s'exclama vivement la boxeuse en se remémorant d'anciens événements.

\- Tu la connais ?, demanda naïvement le scorer, subitement calmé par le ton de sa petite-amie.

\- Mais t'es sorti avec… Avant, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ah bon..., lâcha Aomine en regardant le visage de la lycéenne qui semblait perdue sur ses genoux, puis son regard descendit au niveau de sa poîtrine, … Hmmm… Peut-être… Je me rappelle pas…

La première année finit par se lever, et Shotaro bondit à son tour, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour l'arrêter.

\- C'est bon, je vais pas la taper, je sais me retenir, fit la boxeuse en se plaçant derrière la chaise du scorer.

Les yeux de la deuxième année se posèrent sur Yuki, et elle afficha un léger sourire victorieux. La sportive agrippa alors le dossier devant elle, plia les jambes, puis utilisa toute sa force pour la soulever. Se sentant glisser de son appui, Aomine se redressa, faisant ainsi place nette sur ses genoux. Ravie de son effet, la boxeuse reposa la chaise et se rassit à sa place. Le basketteur l'imita en envoyant seulement un grognement pour faire fuir l'autre lycéenne qui était resté interdite devant les événements.

\- La place est libre si tu veux, lança la première année, rougissante, en tapant sur ses cuisses.

\- Ok…, n'hésita pas longtemps le sportif en s'installant sur la jeune fille, … Ca va ? Je suis pas trop lourd, continua-t-il en passant son bras sur les épaules de la boxeuse.

\- Non, je suis solide, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Hey, t'as vu ? Même comme ça, je pose les pieds à plat au sol, remarqua le basketteur.

\- Ah ouais ! T'es trop grand… Ca doit être chiant quand t'es pas rehaussé.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, lança la deuxième que tout le monde avait oublié avant de sortir vivement de la salle.

Des rires furent étouffés suite à cette remarque, Sakurai s'excusa et Shotaro en profita pour titiller le couple un peu plus sur le ridicule de la situation. Le basketteur profita de la position pour caresser un peu plus sa petite-amie et ainsi contenter son besoin de contact. Malgré l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu, les deux sportifs étaient sereins et confiants dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Finalement, les vacances de fin d'année arrivèrent et Daiki n'avait pas pu plus assouvir son désir de chair avant que Yuki ne quitte le sol japonais.

Voilà, elle était partie, le laissant seul avec sa conscience et sa mémoire. Il se rappelait précisément de chaque instant composant la nuit de ses 16 ans et les trois petits mots qu'il avait entendus résonnèrent à travers ses oreilles. Il les avait lui-même prononcé sans y penser, et il s'en était rendu compte seulement lorsqu'ils étaient déjà sortis de sa gorge.

Malgré cela, il ne regrettait absolument pas ses paroles, cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Yuki, mais, ce qui le gênait plus, c'était le silence qui avait suivi sa déclaration. Ses pensées tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, si bien qu'il n'était pas du concentré pendant le stage qu'il effectuait avec le club de basket de son lycée. Son état n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de son amie d'enfance qui décida de le prendre à part pour lui parler.

\- Dai-chan, tout se passe bien avec Yuki-chan ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

\- Ouais, c'est parfait, répondit le basketteur en affichant un sourire comblé.

Satsuki le regarda et ne détecta aucun signe de mensonge de sa part. Elle décida de le réprimander un peu pour sa déconcentration à l'entraînement, mais le laissa vaquer tranquillement à ses occupations habituelles. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, que Daiki se décida à demander conseil à la manager sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait lui expliquer toute la situation.

\- Satsuki… Tu peux… M'aider s'il te plaît ?, fit Daiki hésitant.

\- Oh… Dai-chan ? Vraiment ?... Oh… Oui, bien sûr, s'excita la jeune fille ravie de pouvoir conseiller le scorer.

\- Hum… J'ai une question à propos des relations… Amoureuses, commença le jeune homme légèrement rougissant.

\- Oui, oui, ça je sais… Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, lâcha Satsuki avec enthousiasme.

\- Hum… Est-ce que… C'est si important que ça… De pas répondre à un "Je t'aime" ?

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as pas répondu ? Mais c'est pourtant clair que t'ai complétement amoureux d'elle, reprocha immédiatement la manager.

\- Satsuki, calme-toi, cria légèrement Aomine.

La jeune fille se tut immédiatement. Son ami d'enfance avait l'air de tenir à avoir une réponse claire, et devant ses yeux sérieux, elle se calma.

\- C'est moi qui ai parlé et elle qui n'a pas répondu, expliqua-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh…, répliqua-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Alors ?, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle n'a pas entendu, fit Satsuki en prenant le problème au sérieux.

\- Si, c'est obligé, souffla le sportif.

\- Mais elle a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit ? Et comment tu lui a dit ?

Devant ces questions tout à fait justifiées, Aomine se trouva dans l'obligation d'expliquer le contexte. Il omit de lui raconter les détails moins glorieux de la nuit passée, mais n'hésita pas à partager ses émotions avec son amie qui l'avait déjà écouté raconter bien pire avec ses conquêtes précédentes. Satsuki but littéralement les paroles du basketteur et était toute émoustillée.

\- Dai-chan… Je suis si fière de toi… Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai prince charmant, finit-elle par dire en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Satsuki… C'est pas la question, souffla-t-il pour reprendre le cours de la conversation.

\- Ah oui… Ta déclaration sans réponse… Humm… Je pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter pour ça… Je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime aussi, tenta-t-elle de réconforter son ami.

\- Ouais… T'as raison, finit-il par conclure en essayant de se convaincre.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, je suis certaine que ça va finir par arriver. C'est surement la première fois qu'elle est amoureuse.

\- Moi aussi, je te signale !, s'exaspéra le scorer.

\- Oui oui, mais toi, c'est pas pareil, conclut Satsuki en roulant des yeux.

\- Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ?, s'empressa d'ajouter le scorer en prenant un air outré, puis les deux amis se mirent à rire et se chamailler comme dans leurs habitudes.

Pendant la suite des vacances, il se concentra sur le basket. La Winter Cup approchait à grand pas et il devait être prêt. Leur entraîneur leur laissa la journée de Noël pour se reposer, et la coutume japonaise voulait qu'on la passe avec sa petite-amie et Daiki, se retrouva encore une fois, à ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa Yuki.

Il erra dans les rues froides de Tokyo et finit par croiser son meilleur rival en train de courir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, haleta Kagami interomptant son entraînement pour lui parler.

\- Rien, je me balade, grogna la panthère de mauvaise humeur.

Le tigre commença à rire doucement, ce qui énerva Aomine davantage.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, cria-t-il.

\- T'as l'air perdu comme ça… Je suis sûr que tu t'es même pas rendu compte que t'étais devant l'immeuble de ta copine, se justifia le roux.

Daiki releva la tête et observa les alentours. Son rival avait raison, il avait marché inconsciemment vers la résidence de sa petite-amie.

\- Heu… Si tu veux pas être seul pour Noël, tu peux venir chez moi, glissa l'as de Seirin perturbé par l'expression incompréhensible qu'affichait le scorer de la génération miracle.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, répliqua Aomine agressif.

\- Comme tu veux, je te force pas… C'est juste que j'avais prévu de faire à manger pour un régiment et je me retrouve tout seul aussi.

\- T'avais prévu de faire quoi ?, demanda Daiki finalement intéressé par la proposition.

\- Du poulet frit, répondit le roux.

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, l'as de Too finit par rejoindre Kagami chez lui. Il s'installa et fit comme chez lui le temps que son hôte se douche après son entraînement. La décoration de l'appartement était toujours aussi spartiate, ne contenant que le minimum pour vivre et quelques affaires de basket. Par habitude, Aomine chercha des revues érotiques, mais comme ces dernières tentatives chez le tigre, il ne trouva rien pouvant faire office de substitut.

Lorsque Kagami revint de la pièce principale, il vit son invité toujours en train de chercher.

\- J'ai pas de revues cochonnes, espèce d'obsédé, lui cria-t-il exaspéré par son attitude.

\- Je m'y ferais jamais je crois… C'est pas normal, répliqua le grand brun.

\- Franchement ? T'en cherche partout ? Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui est pas normal ! Après faut pas s'étonner si le père de Yuki t'aime pas.

\- Non, ça, c'est autre chose… Et pis, lui, il a des revues aussi alors...

\- Quoi ? T'as aussi fouillé chez ta copine ? Mais t'es vraiment pas bien ma parole !, s'exclama Kagami.

\- Je devrais plus en avoir besoin maintenant… Enfin, je crois… On peut pas parler d'autres choses ?

\- Oh… Pourquoi ? Tu t'es engueulé avec Yuki ? Je me disais bien qu'elle aurait pas pu te supporter indéfiniment, fit le tigre dans le but de provoquer son rival.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Aomine en soufflant avec un air abattu.

N'ayant jamais vu l'as de Too avec une telle expression, Kagami se sentit légèrement coupable. Il n'aborda plus le sujet et ils commencèrent à parler des derniers matchs de la NBA. Ils partageaient tous les deux cette passion du basket et la discussion fut rapidement animée. Après avoir regardé un match culte d'après le tigre, l'envie de jouer était palpable chez les deux basketteurs.

Sans se consulter, ils se levèrent simultanément, Kagami attrapa un ballon et ils descendirent faire quelques parties sur un terrain à côté avant que le jour ne soit complètement couché. Ils jouaient à la lumière des lampadaires quand des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, signifiant la fin de leur duel.

\- Bon, on va rentrer… De toute façon, je commence à avoir faim, dit le roux.

\- Ouais…, fit son rival avec une voix empreinte d'émotion en laissant sa grande main ouverte pour attraper un flocon.

\- Ooooh, t'es vraiment accro à ta Yuki… , lâcha le dunker en attirant Aomine pour rentrer, … Elle revient quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine !

\- Ok… T'as intérêt à être au top pour la Winter Cup… On se retrouve en finale.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu votre match contre Shutoku, c'était pas trop mal… Mais ça suffira pas pour nous battre… Je vais tout faire pour vous écraser cette année !

Kagami se retrouva rassuré par la confiance en soi qu'affichait son rival et la perspective d'un match haut en couleur le mit d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Il prépara le repas du soir en quantité astronomique et presque tout fut englouti à la fin de la soirée. Les basketteurs rirent de bon coeur, se découvrant des points communs dont ils ignoraient l'existence.

\- Bon alors… Et toi, pourquoi t'es tout seul pour Noël ?, finit par demander Aomine.

\- Bah, mon père aurait dû revenir, mais au final il a été pris par son boulot…

\- Non mais, c'est quoi cette tradition de passer Noël avec sa famille ? Sérieux.

\- C'est religieux…, tenta d'expliquer Kagami.

\- Mais Yuki, elle croit pas à tous ces trucs.

\- Oui, mais ça fait partie de la culture de son pays, même si elle y croit pas, ça fait quand même parti des traditions.

\- Elle est à moitié-japonaise aussi… Et elle vit ici, fit fermement Aomine.

\- Sur la mauvaise foi, je m'avoue vaincu…, rit légèrement le roux.

Après avoir complétement fini le repas, la soirée se termina. Daiki rentra chez lui comme d'habitude et prépara ses affaires pour continuer l'entraînement avec son club. Il attendait impatiemment le retour de sa petite-amie pour pouvoir profiter d'elle avant la reprise des cours. Malheureusement, il découvrit un matin un message qui le fit déchanter.

 **From : ** not snowwhite AT gmail com  
 **To :** the best and only AT yurulu jp com

Je suis désolée, il y a un souci avec mon frère… On a décalé nos billets retour et je vais louper le début des cours… mais t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'encourager pour ta compétition.  
Kisses

Le nouvel an passa finalement, et Daiki accompagna Satsuki au temple pour qu'elle puisse y prier sûrement pour que Kuroko arrête d'être malade à chaque fois qu'elle lui préparait son repas. La rentrée eut lieu également, mais toujours pas l'ombre de Yuki dans les parages.

\- Elle vient pas aujourd'hui Yu-chan ?, demanda Shotaro à la pause déjeuner.

\- Non, elle est encore en France… Ou dans l'avion… Je sais pas trop avec le décalage horaire, expliqua Daiki l'air un peu maussade.

\- Ah… Et ça ira pour votre match d'ouverture ce soir ?, s'enquérit le boxeur.

\- Mais bien sûr, arrêtez de croire que je peux pas jouer si elle est pas là, s'énerva l'as.

\- Excuse-moi… On joue contre une petite équipe ce soir, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème même si Aomine-kun n'est pas au top de sa forme, fit Sakurai.

\- Hey, Ryo ! J'ai dit que je m'en fichais si Yuki était là ou pas !, lâcha Daiki.

\- Désolé, lança son capitaine en s'aplatissant devant lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, l'absence de sa petite-amie lui pesait sur le coeur mais il reçut un message pendant les cours de l'après-midi qui le soulagea.

 **De :** Shiroyama Yuki  
 **A :** Aomine Daiki  
Je viens d'atterrir, je viendrais pas en cours mais je serais là pour ton match ce soir ! Kisses

C'est donc en sachant que sa petite-amie l'encourageait dans le public qu'Aomine offrit un spectacle sur le terrain de basket. Il était déchaîné et l'équipe adverse n'avait tout simplement presque aucune occasion de récupérer le ballon. Lorsque la rencontre fut terminée, et la victoire écrasante de Too officialisée, Aomine vit qu'il avait reçu un message sur son téléphone.

 **De :** Kise Ryota  
 **A :** Aomine Daiki  
Aominecchi, je suis dans le public, passe me voir une fois que tu aura fini d'écraser tes adversaires ! ;)

Le scorer choisit délibérément d'ignorer ce message, il n'avait pas envie de voir son ancien co-équipier mais sa petite-amie et il lui demanda donc de le rejoindre près des vestiaires. Le debriefing du match fut rapide et les sportifs se douchèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'il ressortit, toujours pas de Yuki en vue. Connaissant son sens de l'orientation déplorable, il ne s'inquiéta pas et décida de l'appeler pour savoir où elle était, cependant, elle ne décrocha pas son téléphone.

 **De :** Kise Ryota  
 **A :** Aomine Daiki  
Aominecchi… C'est pas bien d'ignorer un ami qui est venu t'encourager ! Et ça sert à rien d'appeler ta copine, elle est pas en état de décrocher !

Le sportif se dépêcha de rejoindre le mannequin. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, mais le message qu'il avait reçu l'intriguait. Il finit par faire le tour des gradins et repéra la tête blonde de l'imitateur toujours assis dans un fauteuil malgré le match sans valeur aux yeux du scorer.

\- Hey ! Ryota, l'interpella Daiki.

Son ancien acolyte ne se retourna que très légèrement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. En avançant, Aomine remarqua la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami et il reconnut immédiatement Yuki. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle ne réagit pas à sa présence.

\- Elle va bien ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Elle s'est écroulée sur moi au début du troisième quart-temps… Je te laisse la réveiller ? En plus, elle a bavé sur ma jolie veste…, fit Kise en riant légèrement.

\- C'est normal, elle est crevée… Elle vient de se taper je sais pas combien d'heures de vol depuis la France, expliqua le scorer en s'approchant pour s'occuper de sa petite-amie.

Il passa délicatement sa main dans le cou de sa princesse endormie pour pouvoir libérer l'épaule du blond. Elle se réveilla immédiatement en sursautant et il la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer en laissant partir Kise.

\- Oh… Ton match… Bravo, dit-elle les yeux toujours un peu perdu.

\- Merci… Mais, t'as pas vu la fin, fit-il en prenant une voix un peu plus grave.

\- Si si, répondit-elle peu sûre.

\- Non… Tu t'es endormie.

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- Si… Tu baves, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

\- Désolée, battit-elle en retraite devant l'argument imparable.

\- C'est pas grave… Merci d'être venue, ça a dû être une longue journée pour toi aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Humm… Mais ça va, conclut-elle en embrassant son petit-ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ok, fit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Tu crois que ton père me laissera rentrer ?, tenta tout de même le lycéen.

\- C'était une grosse journée aujourd'hui. On va peut-être pas lui en rajouter une couche…

\- Mmm… T'es dure, grogna l'as en passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa boxeuse pour la raccompagner.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fini pour cette semaine ! Laytache, le retour de la cruche, c'était pour toi... Même si je pense pas que c'était ce que tu voulais... Désolée...

? : Hey, j'ai un nom quand même.

Daiki : Dégage !

Moi : Voilà, et pour une fois, on va faire selon la volonté de Daiki. Il le mérite, il était un peu tristoune dans ce chapitre.

Daiki : Non, mais c'est bon ! C'est pas parce que Yuki est pas là que j'arrête de vivre non plus !

Yuki : Heureusement ! ^^

Satsuki : Oui, enfin, il a beau dire ça, il en menait pas large.

Taiga : Je confirme. Il me faisait pitié avec air de chaton battu.

Daiki : Putain, tu me saoules toi ! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille pendant un chapitre !

Taiga : Oublie pas que je t'ai fait à bouffer !

Yuki : C'était trop mignon ce rendez-vous amoureux pour Noël.

Daiki : Non, Yuki, putain arrête de dire des trucs dans le genre.

Yuki : Heu ? Ca te gêne ? sérieux ?

Taiga : ...

Daiki : Ouais... C'est à toi que j'ai dit "Je t'aime" quand même...

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Tu me répondras un jour ?

Yuki : Heu... Oui, sûrement.

Satsuki : Je crois que j'ai jamais vu Dai-chan comme ça.

Shotaro : Et moi, je suis sûr que j'ai jamais vu Yu-chan comme ça.

Satsuki : Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir de nos enfants ? Ils grandissent si vite...

Kojiro : On va le scalper lentement, lui éplucher la peau de ses parties intimes pour nourrir les chats, le marquer à blanc, lui casser tous les os de son corps pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, lui remplir le nez avec du wasabi, verser du vinaigre sur ses blessures, ... *se fait bâillonner*

France : Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge ! ^^

Daiki : ...

Taiga : Yuki ?

Yuki : Oui ?

Taiga : Je veux plus que tu m'approches. Il fait trop flipper ton père. Tu viens de gagner mon respect Ahomine.

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Ouais... Chaud... J'avoue, même moi je trouve que je suis vraiment atteint.

Yuki : Non, mais il parle beaucoup, mais il serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Daiki : Ca dépend si la mouche te tourne autour si tu veux mon avis.

Yuki : De toute façon, Maman a l'habitude le gérer.

Daiki : Ta mère aussi, elle a son petit côté flippant.

Yuki : Tu trouves ? Elle est un peu tête en l'air, mais rien de bien méchant...

Daiki : Tant qu'elle est du côté du bien... Des fois, elle ressemble un peu à un savant fou.

Yuki : Ah ?

Taiga : Je confirme ! Elle est gentille hein, mais... il y a un truc. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Daiki : Ouais trop. Quand tu la vois, ou quand elle parle, ça *fait des gestes avec les mains*

Taiga : C'est exactement ça, toujours peur que ça parte *fait d'autres gestes avec ses mains*

Daiki : Et pis, elle a étripé un ballon de basket.

Taiga : Ouais... Flippant...

Yuki : Ca va mieux vous deux ? Vous vous êtes déjà réconciliés ?

Daiki : ...

Taiga : ...

Moi : Elle a un don cette gamine ! ^^ Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! Merci d'avoir lu mes idioties jusque-là ! XD


	33. Chapter 32

Bonjour,

et c'est pendant ce long week-end avec surement beaucoup de chassé-croisé sur les routes des vacances que je vous publie un nouveau chapitre de ma petite histoire.

J'espère que vous passez/avez passé de bonne vacances et que vous êtes en pleine forme. Je vous remercie tous de me lire et je remercie en particulier mes reviewers **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **Maxine3482** , **laytache** , **Futae** , **Lawiki** et un reviewer anonyme (j'en ai pas souvent, merci même si je peux pas te répondre en direct). Je ne le dirais jamais assez, vos petits mots me remontent le moral et me motivent à écrire la suite ! ^^

Et les remerciements spéciaux de ce chapitre vont à **Futae** , qui me soutient énormément tout le temps, **Lawiki** , ses petites notes me donnent une pêche d'enfer et **InSilent** , qui m'a soufflé l'idée de faire perdre un match à Aomine... Oui, vous avez bien lu, je dénonce, je ne dis pas ni quand, ni où, ni si jamais ça se produit, mais si jamais ça arrive, sachez que ce n'était pas mon idée à la base. ^^ (Oui, tu peux me haïr ^^).

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Les festivités sont lancées et la Winter Cup a démarré. On a vu les retrouvailles les plus romantiques du monde (je suis persuadée que pour certains, la bave c'est romantique), on a appris qu'Aomine s'avouait entièrement être amoureux de sa belle, mais que sa déclaration était restée sans réponse.

J'ai donc souffert pour écrire ce match de basket, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant, faites vos paris et choisissez votre équipe ! Vous me direz si vous avez gagné dans une review.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aomine retrouva sa petite-amie le lendemain au lycée. Il passa la voir dans sa classe et resta le plus longtemps possible avec elle. Il arriva en retard à son cours, mais comme la Winter Cup avait commencé, le professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque. Yuki le rejoignit comme habituellement à la pause déjeuner. Elle n'était pas encore installée que le basketteur passa son bras sur ses épaules pour pouvoir la toucher.

\- Alors Yu-chan, c'était bien tes vacances ?, demanda Shotaro curieux.

\- Ouais, ça va… Et toi ? Tu t'en es sorti avec ton stage ?

\- Oui, il y en a qui ont fait des beaux progrès, tu verras ça à l'entraînement... Mais comment ça se fait que tu rentres seulement maintenant ?, questionna à nouveau le capitaine.

\- Daiki t'a rien dit ? ..., fit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son petit-ami qui hocha par la négative, … Adam a été malade, il a fait une analyse pas bonne du tout, ma mère s'est inquiétée, on a reculé nos billets retour et en fait, il avait rien, lâcha-t-elle d'un trait sans respirer.

\- Je savais pas tout ça…, murmura Aomine.

\- Et t'es rentrée quand ?, s'enquérit Shotaro comme une maman poule.

\- Hier en début d'après-midi.

\- Tu résistes bien au décalage horaire…

\- Oui, enfin, je traînerais pas trop pour me coucher… Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de match ce soir… D'ailleurs, Sakurai-senpaï est pas là ?, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Non, il s'entraîne encore, souffla Daiki.

\- Et pas toi ?, fit Yuki innocemment.

\- Ca fait presque trois semaines qu'il n'a pas vu sa copine, laisse-le en profiter, rétorqua le boxeur en voyant son camarade rougir légèrement.

\- T'inquiète pas pour nous, le prochain match important, ça sera en seizième de finale contre Kaijo.

\- Hmmm… Ok… Mais, il faut quand même que t'aille t'entraîner… Je viendrais avec toi, si tu veux, dit-elle les joues bien rosies sans savoir où poser les yeux.

\- Oh, Yu-chan, tant que j'y pense, il y a un tournoi en mars, je t'inscris ?, lança Shotaro.

\- Oui, répondit sans hésiter la jeune fille et Aomine sentit discrètement son coeur se serrer.

Finalement, le repas se termina et Yuki retourna dans sa classe. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard à la fin des cours, et comme elle l'avait dit, la boxeuse accompagna son petit-ami et resta pour regarder son entraînement. Daiki pouvait jouer, et il profitait de chaque pause pour se rapprocher de Yuki. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces longues vacances.

Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit parler avec Satsuki et il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à répondre pleinement à ses sentiments, mais il n'avait aucun doute que cela finirait par arriver. Il avait donc pris la décision de ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas la brusquer et il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle.

Elle resta tout le long de l'entraînement, mais elle semblait si fatiguée à la fin que Daiki sentit une pointe de culpabilité monter en lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret. Elle semblait rayonner aux yeux d'Aomine et il ne put s'empêcher de venir cueillir son visage entre les mains et de l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre son souffle. Complètement perturbée par son geste, elle se laissa porter malgré les autres joueurs à côté d'eux. En la regardant amoureusement dans les yeux, il la laissa le temps d'aller se laver et se changer pour la ramener chez elle. Contre toute attente, France l'invita à dîner et Kojiro ne lui lançait que ses regards assassins habituels. Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau discuter tranquillement avec cette famille, il rentra relativement tôt chez lui pour permettre à Yuki de se reposer.

Le lendemain, il retrouva avec plaisir sa petite-amie après une nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Comme elle l'avait dit la veille, elle passa sa pause repas dans le gymnase réservé au basket pour qu'Aomine s'entraîne avec son équipe. Sakurai alla s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès d'elle pour ne pas pouvoir lui proposer un meilleur confort, mais elle le rassura du mieux qu'elle put.

Le soir venu, Daiki était prêt pour son match. Il ne faisait pas partie des cinq majeurs pour cette rencontre, leur coach préférant économiser ses forces pour la confrontation avec Kaijo et leur as issu également de la génération miracle. Il le fit quand même jouer, en fin de match, alors que Too menait largement car l'envie de toucher le ballon du scorer était palpable.

Il retrouva Yuki tout de suite après le match, excité par les quelques minutes passées sur le parquet, mais en pleine forme physique. Il transmit sa fièvre à la boxeuse à travers un baiser passionné et essaya de se l'accaparer dans un endroit plus tranquille.

\- Daiki… Non…, tenta de résister la jeune fille.

Le reste de son corps répondait parfaitement aux caresses expérimentées d'Aomine, lui prouvant qu'elle se rappelait de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'il lui embrassait seulement passionnément le cou tout en caressant ses hanches, mais elle finit par reprendre le contrôle en démontrant toute la force de son caractère.

\- Daiki… Non, pas pendant ta compétition… Après, fit-elle en le repoussant.

\- Pourquoi ? … J'ai envie de toi… Et t'as envie de moi aussi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Pas maintenant… Après la Winter Cup…

\- Arrête… Tu vas me donner envie de la perdre pour que je puisse profiter de toi plus vite, insista-t-il en frottant son membre durci contre la jeune fille.

\- Pas avant la fin de Winter Cup et que tu aies gagné tous tes matchs, se corrigea-t-elle suite à la remarque.

\- Rooooohhhh, t'es dure avec moi, se plaignit le basketteur en léchant avidement son oreille.

\- Je me ferais pardonner après… Promis, fit-elle en s'éloignant du jeune homme en rut pour ne pas succomber.

\- Ok…, répondit simplement Aomine en stoppant ses offensives puis en déposant chastement ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite-amie.

Elle s'échappa de ses griffes et retourna dans une zone plus fréquentée avant de ne plus pouvoir lui résister. Il la suivit, se retenant de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions en se remémorant la promesse qu'elle venait de faire. Il se comporta ensuite comme un gentleman, assista à tous les entraînements et même plus que nécessaire, et suivi les indications de son coach à la lettre.

Arriva finalement les seizièmes de finale, et comme prévu, et attendu par le public, l'académie Too et le lycée Kaijo se rencontrèrent sur le parquet, chaque équipe menée par leur as de la génération miracle. Daiki s'était parfaitement échauffé dans le but de cette confrontation qu'il avait patiemment attendu.

\- Aominecchi… Que le meilleur gagne, le défia déjà du regard le blond.

\- Le meilleur, c'est moi, répondit tout simplement la panthère prête à bondir.

\- Shirayukicchi est dans le public ?

\- Ouais… Et je lui ai promis de gagner, affirma Daiki.

\- Hmm mmmh, elle pourra te consoler après ta défaite alors, lança le mannequin en échangeant un sourire avec son ancien camarade.

Le ton était donné, les hostilités commençaient et l'entre-deux initial lança le match. L'équipe de Kaijo s'était doté d'un pivot extrêmement réactif, et l'absence de Wakamatsu se fit grandement ressentir. Le première année le remplaçant ne fut pas de taille à affronter la recrue d'1m96 qui envoya le ballon à ses coéquipiers d'une facilité déconcertante.

L'entente entre les joueurs de Kaijo était resté identique qu'à l'époque de Kasamatsu et ils effectuèrent des passes permettant à la sphère orange de pénétrer en profondeur dans les lignes de défense de leur adversaire. Sans surprise, Aomine marquait Kise. Il était le seul à être de taille pour pouvoir réagir à sa vitesse et anticiper des mouvements. Le mannequin récupéra la balle, commença à jongler avec, et Daiki se sentit perdre pied avant de se retrouver les fesses au sol.

Surpris, Aomine venait de subir les yeux de l'empereur et aucun signe indiquant que l'imitateur avait activé sa copie parfaite n'était visible. Tournant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir son ancien camarade, déjà sous le panier, en train de lancer le ballon à travers l'arceau et marquer ainsi les premiers points de cette rencontre.

Il se releva bien vite, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin un adversaire qui pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre. Cela faisait depuis l'interlycée que ce n'était pas arrivé. Le sang du scorer bouillonnait à travers ses veines et il avait envie d'en découdre. Il savait que Yuki l'encourageait depuis les gradins et la possibilité d'une défaite ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Ses coéquipiers firent la remise en jeu et Aomine se retrouva bien vite avec le ballon entre les mains. Il fusa à toute vitesse en direction du panier adverse, si rapidement qu'un seul joueur fut en capacité de le suivre. Le blond l'avait rattrapé, preuve qu'il s'était entraîné dur depuis leur dernière rencontre et qu'il était pleinement concentré sur le jeu.

Daiki observait lui aussi les moindres détails, si Kise pouvait activer sa copie parfaite seulement aux moments opportuns et ainsi l'utiliser tout le long du match, il était devenu une menace encore plus importante. Momoi avait entrevu la possibilité et fait ses statistiques. Aucune erreur n'était permise pour le scorer, chaque panier devait être contré et l'as de Too s'approcha prudemment de l'arceau, guettant chaque mouvement du blond.

Ne voulant pas le faire attendre, il initia un tir sans forme, les plus difficiles à arrêter. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il imite Murasakibara, ou même encore Akashi pour le contrer. Le scorer avait déjà envoyé le ballon, celui-ci se cogna contre le panneau, puis dans le cercle en métal et finit par glisser à travers le filet. Kise n'avait rien tenté pour le stopper, l'académie Too venait d'égaliser et le blond avait un sourire affiché sur le visage.

Aomine n'était pas certain de ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'imitateur récupérer le ballon pour la remise en jeu. Un coup d'oeil suffit au scorer pour s'apercevoir que les coéquipiers en bleu étaient toujours de l'autre côté du terrain tandis que les siens se rapprochaient d'eux. Il sentit alors passer la balle près de son visage. Kise avait effectué une passe digne de Kuroko et l'équipe de Kaijo la réceptionna facilement et purent marquer un panier sans difficulté.

Le titre de meilleur joueur du championnat était en jeu, et le blond était un adversaire de taille. Satsuki le craignait dans ses analyses, comme s'il était sans limite, mais Aomine était persuadé que son propre talent était de même, inarrêtable, évoluant sans cesse au contact des joueurs pouvant lui opposer de la résistance. Le match venait à peine de commencer, mais la panthère était heureuse de pouvoir déployer toutes ses capacités.

La première mi-temps se déroula de cette manière. Chaque as marquait les paniers l'un après l'autre, ne se laissant pas distancer au score. Kise emprunta un nombre de techniques impressionnant à ses anciens coéquipiers pour l'attaque, mais pour la défense, il laissa Aomine relativement tranquille. Le scorer voyait là un aveu de faiblesse, prouvant que ses possibilités n'étaient pas illimitées, et il envoya la balle encore et encore chatouiller l'intérieur du filet du panier.

Pendant la pause, Daiki pouvait sentir l'excitation du match dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait plus entendre aucun son autre que ceux produits par son propre corps et ses tempes battaient le rythme le temps qu'il puisse de nouveau retourner sur le parquet. Satsuki le sortit de cet état, encore une fois et le réprimanda pour ne pas avoir écouté les indications du coach. De toute façon, de son point de vue, il n'y avait aucune alternative, il devait se battre à fond et sortir vainqueur de sa confrontation avec Kise.

Le troisième quart-temps démarra, l'académie Too était en possession du ballon. Ils passèrent le ballon rapidement, montrant à leurs adversaires qu'ils n'avaient rien à envier à leur jeu d'équipe mais Aomine fut celui qui récupéra avant l'assaut final sans que cela ne surprenne qui que ce soit. L'imitateur avait lui aussi prévu cette suite de mouvements et il semblait attendre impatiemment la confrontation, les yeux également pétillants d'excitation.

Le sang chaud, Daiki exécuta une danse avec le ballon et fut surpris de passer facilement son ancien camarade. Alors que le mannequin lui faisait toujours dos, celui-ci envoya sa main avec une vitesse impressionnante pour lui enlever la balle. Il s'agissait de la technique de l'ancien meneur de Seirin, mais exécutée avec une plus grande vitesse. D'ailleurs, derrière son écran de télévision, Izuki était tellement fier de voir sa technique copiée qu'il ne trouva aucun jeu de mots à la hauteur de sa joie.

Le mouvement réussi et le ballon échappa des mains pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde au scorer de Too, mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement grâce à ses réflexes exceptionnels et continua sa course frénétique vers le panier adverse. Kise réagit aussi vite que lui et se retrouva devant la panthère tel un éclair. Le blond sauta pour stopper définitivement l'offensive et Aomine reconnut la touche du pivot de la génération miracle.

Cependant, les presque vingt centimètres d'écart faisaient toute la différence dans cette configuration, et Aomine contourna facilement cette technique et continua dans son lancer. Le ballon vola en direction du panier, et tous les joueurs avaient les yeux rivés dessus. Tous le virent tournoyer, puis tomber à l'extérieur du cercle. Daiki pesta, une sensation de déjà-vu et Kise était fier comme un paon. Le mannequin avait utilisé la technique de Kuroko afin de diminuer la précision de son ancien camarade.

Kise entreprit d'utiliser ses imitations pour stopper Aomine en attaque et Kaijo commença à faire la course en tête. Le scorer ne quitta plus le blond du regard et réciproquement. Les deux as avaient réussi à s'annuler entre eux si bien que ce fut aux autres joueurs que revint la tâche de ne pas trop se laisser distancer.

Le troisième quart-temps se termina avec un avantage 11 points pour le lycée de la préfecture de Kanagawa. Au lieu de rejoindre ses camarades sur le banc, le scorer s'isola. Il devait absolument entrer dans la zone pour pouvoir inverser la tendance et son adversaire en valait largement la peine. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies, il avait juste besoin de se concentrer légèrement.

Satsuki le rejoignit quelques secondes avant la reprise, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver son ami dans ces moments. Aomine retourna sur le parquet en affichant sa confiance en lui. Son changement fut remarqué par Kise qui sourit, heureux d'avoir poussé son ami jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements.

Le dernier quart-temps débuta, des étincelles dans les yeux de la plupart des joueurs, tous anticipaient la dernière bataille qu'ils allaient se livrer et personne n'avait l'intention de se retenir. Les deux as avaient déjà dépassé ce stade, et c'est un feu éclatant qui brillait dans leur regard. Le public profitait pleinement du spectacle et en particulier une jeune boxeuse qui oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants.

La panthère était déchaînée sur le parquet, bougeant plus vite que jamais. Aucun ballon ne lui échappait, et sa vitesse était telle que même le mannequin n'arrivait pas à suivre ses mouvements. La différence de point fondit littéralement en quelques minutes malgré les superbes tirs à 3 points que Kise emprunta à Midorima.

Déjà plusieurs minutes que le scorer était dans la zone, et Kaijo menait toujours de quelques points. L'imitateur, qui n'avait jamais relâché la pression, était concentré comme jamais. Il concédait de laisser son ancien camarade marquer, mais il voulait répliquer à chaque fois pour son équipe. Etant en dernière année, le nombre de match à jouer avec son équipe se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

En repensant à tous ses senpaïs, il eut un déclic, et Aomine le remarqua immédiatement. Kise venait d'entrer dans la zone. Encore deux minutes de jeu, et il y avait 3 points d'écart entre les deux équipes. Daiki sentait ses forces se faire drainer et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester dans cet état jusqu'au coup de sifflet final.

Malgré tout, il donna le tout pour le tout. La bataille décisive entre les deux as débuta et c'était un combat sans merci. Grâce à Sakurai, ils réussirent à combler l'écart de points en un seul tir, mais la partie n'était pas gagnée, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Le ballon voyageait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans jamais traverser un arceau.

Plus que quelques secondes à jouer, Aomine était toujours dans la zone mais il commençait à se sentir défaillir. Kise semblait lui aussi à bout de forces, même s'il venait à peine de rentrer dans cet état, l'utilisation de sa copie parfaite tout au long du match avait épuisé ses forces bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Daiki se sentit lentement redescendre et il lutta contre lui-même pour tenter de grappiller suffisamment de temps pour marquer. Soudain, il repensa à Yuki, il était resté dans la zone bien plus longtemps que les fois précédentes et il était persuadé que c'était en partie grâce à ses entraînements supplémentaires.

Il s'accrocha à cette pensée et aperçut le regard un peu vague de son adversaire. Il saisit sa chance, attrapa le ballon et l'envoya sans autre forme de préparation en direction de l'arceau. Celui-ci rencontra le cercle métallique qui absorba la puissance contenue, il hésita à défier la gravité mais finit par remonter en même temps que le retentissement de la sonnerie finale. Tous les joueurs avaient les yeux cloués sur le ballon, retenant leur respiration et sous la pression de tous ces regards, il se décida enfin à tomber dans le filet en faisant faire un bruit significatif de victoire.

L'équipe de Too hurla sa joie, le match avait été tendu et il l'avait finalement remporté, leur permettant de jouer encore ensemble. Les joueurs en bleu, la mine basse se regroupèrent également et Kise relâcha toutes ses émotions dans un cri mélangeant la déception et l'excitation qui l'avait parcouru tout le long de cette rencontre.

Il finit par retrouver le sourire et le transmis à ses camarades. Toujours sur le parquet, il se dirigea vers Aomine pour le féliciter, même si celui-ci disait toujours que les perdants n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

\- Bravo, adressa-t-il simplement au scorer en arborant un visage de paix.

\- Merci, lâcha Daiki en attrapant vivement le bras tendu.

Kise ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction chez son ami, et il la prit comme une récompense. La confrontation entre les deux as avait été de haut niveau, et Kise avait l'impression que son ancien camarade reconnaissait enfin sa valeur. Finalement, pour un dernier match en tant que lycéen, celui-ci était parfait conclut-il.

\- Ki-chan, tu as parfaitement joué, fit Satsuki en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Ouais, c'était cool, compléta Aomine en affichant un large sourire.

\- Je pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps dans la zone, remarqua la jeune fille.

\- C'est à cause Yuki et de son entraînement… Je t'avais dit qu'elle m'avait fait courir sous la pluie aussi…

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit au moins quinze fois, souffla la jeune fille.

Devant une telle révélation, Kise ne se retint pas de rire fortement. L'ambiance sur le parquet était bonne et les salutations de fin de match se firent dans la bonne humeur. S'en suivit le debrief habituel d'après match et Aomine put prendre sa douche et retrouver ensuite sa petite-amie qui avait été subjuguée par le match qu'elle venait de voir.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est fini, et malgré la terrible tentation de ne plus écrire de match de basket, Too a gagné et jouera encore... T_T

Daiki : En même temps, si je peux pas m'envoyer en l'air, je vais avoir de l'énergie à revendre.

Yuki : Toujours aussi classe à ce que je vois...

Ryota : Je suis là moi, Aominecchi ! ^^

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Sérieux, commence pas avec tes réactions de yaoiste.

Yuki : Non, j'ai rien dit.

Ryota : Il a bien travaillé, il mérite une petite récompense. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me remercie en fin de match.

Yuki : Tu t'approches de mon copain, je te bute.

Ryota : ... Shirayukicchi ?

Daiki : T'es sérieux là ? D'habitude t'es limite à essayer que je colle ma bouche à celle de Kagami.

Moi : Alors là, je peux expliquer ! Yuki est un peu ma fille, et elle a hérité ce trait de moi. AoKaga is life ! Et... je vais rester polie pour ne pas fâcher mes lecteurs en disant ce que je pense de l'AoKi ! ^^

Yuki : En plus, on est en plein milieu du moins de l'AoKaga !

Moi : Et il y a quasiment plus de fics AoKi qui sont publié que de l'AoKaga ! C'est inacceptable !

Yuki : On prépare des banderoles ?

Daiki : Hey ! T'as pas fait de banderoles pour m'encourager moi !

Ryota : Laisse-les faire, je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant...

Daiki : ...

Yuki : Grrrr

Daiki : T'es mignonne quand tu cherches à marquer ton territoire.

Yuki : Tu veux que je te pisse dessus en plus ?

Daiki : ... Euh... Si tu veux... Je suis pas contre... XD

Yuki : ... *calmée*

Ryota : *mort de rire*

Moi : Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que ce soit pour les fans de l'AoKaga (les meilleures), les fans d'AoKi (les plus nombreuses T_T) et tous les autres ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le prochain match sur lequel j'ai encore plus transpiré ! Soyez sympa avec moi svp ! Merci !

Daiki : Et, au moins, Bakagami était pas là pour une fois !

Taiga : On m'a appelé ?


	34. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous !

déjà deux semaines depuis votre dernier chapitre, et voici donc la suite des festivités ! \o/

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma petite fiction et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous mes reviewers, vous êtes les meilleurs, à savoir **Sirti** , **laytache** , **lys0212** , **Aruki-Chan** , **emilie33110** , **Lawiki** , **olukkalp** et **Futae**. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée ne soit pas trop dure.

Et les remerciements spéciaux pour ce chapitre vont encore une fois à **Futae** , qui m'a soufflé une idée pour les adversaires d'Aomine, à **Lawiki** , qui mets plein de petites notes dans mes chapitres et à **InSilent** , car tant qu'il y aura un match de basket, Too pourra perdre ! ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Aomine a brillamment vaincu Kise lors des seizième de finale de la Winter Cup. Le match était serré et les émotions étaient fortes. Votre mannequin préféré a tout donné, découvrant la zone, mais la puissance du scorer boosté à la frustration de pas pouvoir toucher sa petite l'ont vaincu. Cependant, l'influence de la boxeuse s'est affiché quand, après le match, la panthère a salué le travail fourni par son adversaire. Petit rappel aussi, vous vous rappelez qui a donné son premier baiser à Yuki ?

 **Clés de compréhension des détails :**  
Comme je suis très friande des détails et que bien plus de trucs se passent dans ma tête sans que je ne les écrives, voici une petite leçon (ou un petit rappel si vous savais déjà) de japonais.  
"Haru" signifie "Printemps", "Natsu" signifie "Eté", "Aki" signifie "Automne" et "Fuyu" signifie "Hiver".

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Donc nouveau match ! Choisissez votre camp et dites-le moi dans une review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Suite à leur victoire contre Kaijo, l'entraîneur décida de laisser sur le banc Aomine pour le match suivant. Yuki avait déjà pris l'habitude de venir à l'entraînement de basket à chaque occasion et, de ce fait, Daiki arrivait toujours très rapidement. Sous les yeux de sa petite-amie, le scorer était devenu très assidu et toute l'équipe pouvait profiter de ce changement.

Le basketteur profitait du moindre instant pour venir caresser la peau pâle de sa boxeuse. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer de vrais moments seuls depuis qu'elle était revenue de son séjour en France et Daiki sentait son besoin grandir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Maintenant qu'il avait complètement accepté ses sentiments pour elle, il devait se retenir de la dévorer à tout instant.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'académie Too se retrouva en demi-finale contre le lycée Rakuzan. Malgré le départ des trois rois sans couronnes, l'établissement du Kansai avait su attirer de nouveaux talents et le match s'annonçait déjà de haut niveau.

Malgré le froid et la légère couche de neige qui s'était installée la nuit précédente, Aomine attendait presque patiemment que sa petite amie la rejoigne. Alors qu'il grognait parce qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde aux alentours du gymnase, son regard fut attiré par un géant aux cheveux clairs, comme frappés par le soleil.

\- Akisora, tu ne devrais pas manger autant avant un match, fit un jeune homme grand et bronzé tout en contournant souplement un chat noir qui semblait vouloir à tout prix traverser devant lui.

\- T'en veux Fuyu-pun ?, demanda innocemment celui qui mangeait des chips tout en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Moi, j'en veux bien, hurla le géant avec un enthousiasme débordant en se jetant littéralement sur son coéquipier.

\- Natsume, attention le chat !, hurla le basané, puis, sous ses yeux horrifiés, les jambes de son autre camarade butèrent contre l'animal et il se figea instantanément.

\- Oh non, Haruyoshicchu, t'aurais pu faire attention… Tu sais comment est Fuyumakicchu, gémit le géant blond.

\- C'est pas de ma faute ! T'as vu les fesses de Rizu-chan ? Elles sont magnifiques. Rien de tel qu'un bon cul pour plaire à un homme, fit le lycéen aux cheveux châtains en arborant un sourire de playboy qui aurait pu faire tourner les têtes des fans de Kise.

Tout autour d'eux, s'activa le joueur superstitieux qui lança du sel par-dessus son épaule gauche et en frottant frénétiquement une patte de lapin.

\- Tu veux que je tienne ton fer-à-cheval pour toi ?, proposa naïvement Natsume.

\- Crève, répondit tout simplement le dénommé Fuyumaki.

\- Haruyoshicchu, t'as entendu ?, se plaignit bruyamment le géant blond en faisant une moue d'enfant.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour vos disputes, souffla son interlocuteur.

\- Akisoracchu ?

\- Désolé… J'ai fini mes chips, fit le gourmand de la troupe en laissant son coéquipier expirer son désespoir.

Aomine regardait cette scène qui lui semblait presque familière, mais il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Lorsque son portable lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message de sa petite-amie, il fixa sa concentration sur l'appareil électronique.

 **De :** Shiroyama Yuki  
 **A :** Aomine Daiki  
Désolée… On s'est mal compris avec Sho-kun, je suis pas encore partie de chez moi. Je te rejoins à tes vestiaires.

Suite à cette mauvaise nouvelle, retardant de presque une dizaine de minutes leurs rencontres, l'as de Too soupira, et se rendit d'un pas traînant auprès de ses coéquipiers. Les basketteurs étaient déjà prêts dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée et Aomine guettait impatiemment la porte en attendant que sa petite-amie le retrouve. Cependant, le temps passait, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Yuki. N'écoutant plus ce que racontait le coach, il se leva et fini par sortir à l'extérieur pour l'appeler estimant qu'il avait assez patienté.

Légèrement inquiet, il tapota sur son téléphone et entendit la sonnerie de la boxeuse venant du couloir. Il tourna la tête et vit sa petite-amie accompagnée de son ancien capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?, demanda le scorer en passant possessivement ses bras autour de Yuki.

\- Euh…, fit-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

Aomine jeta un regard perplexe à Akashi dont le visage était légèrement souriant. Le meneur commença à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la situation quand Yuki lui coupa la parole.

\- Je me suis perdue… C'est tout…

\- Huh ?..., relâcha Daiki surpris par cette déclaration, … Mais comment t'as fait ? Ca fait presque deux semaines que tu viens tous les jours ?

\- Bah, il y avait des gens du lycée que je voulais éviter alors j'ai tourné au hasard…, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je l'ai vu partir, alors la connaissant, je suis allé la chercher. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les sous-sols…, compléta Akashi avec un ton moqueur.

\- Ok… T'es vraiment douée toi, glissa Daiki en riant doucement et en glissant sa main sur la joue de sa boxeuse.

\- Oui bah, c'est bon… C'est pas la peine de se moquer, grommela la jeune fille.

\- Il faut bien avouer que ta capacité à te perdre relève presque du miracle, ajouta le capitaine.

\- Hey, commença à protester Yuki.

\- Yu-chan, t'as réussi à te repérer ?, arriva en courant Shotaro.

\- Oui, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Non... , répliqua directement Aomine en ignorant le regard mécontent de la lycéenne, … Shotaro, je te la confie, tu me la ramènes après le match, dit-il en guidant la jeune fille vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je suis pas un bébé, s'exclama Yuki.

\- Shotaro ? Est-ce que c'est le Shotaro qui t'a embr... , tenta de dire Akashi jusqu'à ce que la boxeuse plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche du capitaine en le regardant les yeux ronds.

Le boxeur avait senti son âme se faire sonder par les prunelles rouges du meneur pendant une seconde et une peur instinctive s'installa en lui. La scène se déroulant devant lui semblait irréelle pendant un instant. Akashi avait finalement posé son regard sur la jeune fille et semblait prêt à lui dévorer le bras. Aomine, tous ses sens aux abois, semblait hésiter et attendait le bon moment pour réagir au moindre mouvement et protéger sa boxeuse.

Shotaro voyait son amie coincée entre les deux prédateurs, et malgré son envie de fuir à toutes jambes, il prit son courage à deux mains, attrapa Yuki par la taille et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il put sans demander son reste.

\- Je te la ramène après..., cria-t-il avant de tourner dans le couloir, … Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille après s'être suffisamment éloigné.

\- Désolée… Je sais pas… Je voulais pas qu'il parle, dit-elle une fois l'agitation retombée.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait te bouffer, trembla légèrement le boxeur.

\- Mais non… T'inquiète pas, il est pas méchant Sei-kun, le rassura Yuki.

\- Tu t'en rends même pas compte… Tu sais, ils sont hors du commun ces deux-là, commença-t-il.

\- Ah bon… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lâcha-t-elle innocemment.

\- Bah… Ils sont ultra-talentueux… Et reconnus… Et tout, en s'embrouillant lui-même les mains.

\- Mais toi aussi Sho-kun, fit-elle simplement en souriant à son capitaine.

\- Yu-chan... , souffla Shotaro sans savoir s'il devait être ému ou exaspéré par son amie, … Allez, viens, on va s'installer pour regarder le match, dit-il en l'entraînant.

\- On va pas avec les autres du lycée hein ?, demanda-t-elle en le suppliant légèrement du regard.

Les deux boxeurs se rendirent dans les gradins et trouvèrent deux places côte à côte suffisamment éloignées de la troupe de supporters de l'académie Too pour que cela convienne à Yuki.

Les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le parquet provoquant une vague de frisson à travers le public. La tension était palpable et tout le monde s'attendaient à un match à couper le souffle. L'entre-deux annonça le début de la confrontation et l'académie Too ne put s'accaparer le ballon face à une recrue ayant sauté au moment optimal. L'offensive du lycée Rakuzan débuta et la sphère orange circula entre les joueurs adverses pour avancer toujours plus dans les lignes adverses.

Aomine entama directement un duel contre l'ailier fort, le géant blondinet, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais celui-ci ne s'engagea pas davantage dans la bataille et envoya la balle à son capitaine. Akashi fit alors une passe au basané de Rakuzan qui initia son tir loin derrière la ligne des trois points du terrain. Sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, les joueurs en noir regardèrent la trajectoire en cloche leur rappelant un certain tireur miracle. Momoi les avait prévenus par rapport aux capacités que les joueurs recrutés par l'ancien capitaine possédaient, mais les voir en action, avait pris ses partenaires par surprise.

Bien loin de se laisser décourager, les tripes du scorer commencèrent à le démanger et un sourire d'excitation pris place sur son visage. La confrontation s'annonçait palpitante et la concentration d'Aomine était maintenant complètement tournée dans le match. Ses opposants pouvaient lui donner du fil à retordre et lui faire apprécier la rencontre, mais à aucun instant il ne s'imaginait perdre.

Après le premier panier reçu, le scorer déploya toute son agilité pour récupérer le ballon et marquer le plus souvent possible. A la fin du premier quart-temps, l'académie Too menait de quelques points et Aomine était fier de lui. Malgré tout, il aperçut le visage fermé de Momoi qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un oeil à son capitaine qui semblait aussi peu confiant que d'habitude, mais le scorer remarqua les gouttes de sueur s'écoulant le long de ses tempes.

Prenant lentement conscience de la situation, il regarda les autres membres de l'équipe qui arboraient tous une mine déconfite malgré leur avance. Le coach prit la décision de changer le meneur de leur équipe dont le visage était devenu bien trop pâle. Les deux minutes de pause terminées, les joueurs retournèrent sur le parquet tous ensemble.

Les préoccupations qui avaient pris place dans la tête du scorer s'envolèrent dès que le ballon commença à voyager entre les différentes personnes présentes sur le terrain. Souhaitant jauger les compétences du nouvel ailier fort choisi par Akashi, la panthère tenta de le provoquer à plusieurs reprises, cependant, à chaque fois qu'il lançait un défi, son adversaire battait en retraite et envoyait le ballon à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Momoi avait appâté le scorer en lui disant que son adversaire avait des statistiques proches de celles qu'il avait lui-même quand il était plus jeune et Aomine avait envie d'en découdre. Alors qu'il venait de recevoir le ballon de l'un de ses camarades, il se mit en position en vue d'un duel dont son homologue ne pourrait s'échapper.

La bataille ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps pour le joueur de la génération de juger les réflexes de son adversaire. Il feint de partir à droite, puis à gauche pour finalement envoyer la balle de l'autre côté et revenir la chercher aussitôt. Le première année arriva à suivre les premiers mouvements et à les bloquer grâce à ses membres gigantesques, mais les changements de direction eurent raison de lui et il se fit dépasser sans même avoir le temps de tourner la tête pour voir l'as de Too marquer un dunk magistral.

Déçu par ce joueur qui aurait dû être talentueux, Aomine se repositionna en défense pour la reprise du match. Malgré ses interventions, l'équipe de scorer fut à son tour menée de quelques points à la fin de ce quart-temps et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les vestiaires pour la mi-temps.

Le scorer était énervé par cette confrontation ratée, mais dans son esprit, la victoire ne faisait toujours aucun doute, cependant, le coach et Momoi exprimèrent leurs inquiétudes. Sans dire un mot, ne se concentrant exceptionnellement pas sur lui, Aomine observa ses camarades. Les gouttes de sueur glissaient abondamment sur leurs fronts et ils affichaient tous un air dépité. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour discuter avec son amie d'enfance.

\- Satsuki… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ils sont tous crevés ?

\- L'équipe d'Akashi-kun est particulièrement forte, expliqua un peu perdue la manager.

\- Mais, tu t'es gourée dans tes stats, leur ailier fort est pourri, j'étais bien plus balèze que ça au collège, renchérit le scorer.

\- Dai-chan… Tu t'es même pas rendu compte des progrès que tu as faits depuis que tu t'entraînes, dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Leur numéro 12, il fait les mêmes accélérations et décélérations que toi au collège, et tous les autres joueurs ont légèrement plus de talents que ceux de notre équipe, à part toi bien sûr, et Akashi-kun leur fait certainement subir un entraînement bien plus dur que le nôtre.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là ?

\- Tes coéquipiers sont épuisés mentalement et physiquement. La pression qu'exerce Akashi-kun sur eux est énorme et il arrive à en transmettre une partie aux autres joueurs de Rakuzan.

Aomine resta pensif à intégrer les informations que Momoi venait de lui apprendre et elle dut le réveiller pour se rendre sur le terrain pour la reprise du match. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le parquet, son attention se trouva entièrement tournée vers les neuf autres joueurs présents. Le meneur avait encore été remplacé, Sakurai faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer son équipe, mais il tremblait lui-même comme une feuille-morte.

\- Ryo, t'as vaincu l'original, c'est pas une pâle copie de Midorima qui va te donner du fil à retordre, relâcha vivement le scorer faisant cesser tous les murmures entre les lycéens.

\- Aomine-kun ?, fit Sakurai du bout des lèvres se demandant si son as l'avait vraiment encouragé.

\- Et l'autre, il est grand ? Et alors, on s'en fout, il n'y a pas que lui sur le terrain, s'il vous gêne, faites tourner le ballon. Pour le copieur de copycat, il est toujours aussi lent, peu importe les mouvements qu'il fait, et mon adversaire, j'en bouffe deux comme lui au pti dèj, je le remarque même pas sur le terrain. Alors maintenant, sortez-vous les doigts du cul pour qu'on puisse aller en final !

Les joueurs de Too se mirent en position, regagnant un peu de hargne suite au discours de motivation inattendu de la part du scorer. Celui-ci avait commencé à parler s'en sans rendre compte, mais devant les mines pleines d'espoir dès qu'il avait commencé à parler à ses partenaires, il avait senti qu'il se devait de continuer. Il avait volontairement ignoré son ancien capitaine, car de son point de vue, il n'avait aucune faiblesse exploitable et il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela sans plomber le moral des troupes.

Le match reprit, les joueurs de Too bataillèrent becs et ongles sur le moindre point, et ils réussirent à ne pas se laisser trop distancer. Aomine était concentré, son but était clair, il devait marquer plus de points que leurs adversaires pour ne pas que les efforts de ses coéquipiers soient vains.

Après sept minutes de jeu, le meneur noir sorti du terrain complètement en nage. Le lycée Rakuzan avait encore pris quelques points d'avance pendant ce quart-temps et le meneur remplaçant semblait déjà prêt à s'effondrer. Aomine jeta un coup d'oeil, et aperçut les pupilles rouges de son ancien capitaine qui étaient toujours aussi déterminées.

Le nouveau joueur se mit en position, mais bien qu'il n'eut pas abandonné le combat, la différence de force était flagrante. Tout en esquivant son propre adversaire d'une facilité déconcertante, le scorer laissa trainer ses yeux du côté des meneurs. Son attention fut alors attirée entièrement par Akashi qui semblait contrôler tout l'espace de jeu autour de lui ne laissant aucune chance au joueur en face de lui.

C'est dans cette configuration que l'as de Too comprit que chacun de ses paniers était automatiquement contrés par l'équipe adverse en faisant naviguer le ballon à l'opposé de sa position. La fin du quart-temps sonna et Aomine retourna sur le banc, réfléchir à une solution pouvant leur permettre de se sortir de ce pétrin. Ses coéquipiers avaient fait tout ce qu'il fallait, mais il y avait tout de même une différence 16 points lorsque la pause prit fin.

Aomine était concentré, tellement qu'il n'avait pas entendu les indications de son coach, mais en regardant Momoi, il comprit que les statistiques jouaient contre eux et que les tactiques habituelles ne fonctionneraient pas. L'as de Too n'affrontait pas un joueur talentueux, mais une équipe soudée soutenue entièrement par Akashi. Son ancien capitaine voulait surement prouver la suprématie qu'aurait eu la génération miracle s'ils s'étaient synchronisés entre eux, et force était de constater que, même avec des joueurs d'un niveau inférieur, la démonstration de force avait bien lieu.

Le quatrième et dernier quart-temps commença, et quand Aomine reposa son pied sur le parquet, une évidence le frappa. S'il voulait aider au mieux son équipe, il devait réussir à contenir la volonté de son ancien capitaine et il alla se placer directement en face de lui provoquant une vague de surprise aussi bien, sur le terrain, que dans les gradins. Les deux joueurs miracles s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire pour fêter leur retrouvaille.

Le scorer sentit enfin un frisson le parcourir face à son ancien coéquipier dont il connaissait les capacités. Dans cette position, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas marquer tous les points qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas briller comme il en avait l'habitude et cela lui déplaisait fortement, et c'était très certainement la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui avait demandé de passer dans cette configuration, mais il était le seul à avoir les compétences pour freiner les offensives lancées par Akashi et perturber le rythme de l'équipe adverse.

\- Aomine-senpai ?, tenta l'actuel meneur de Too.

\- Excuse-moi, l'arrêta le capitaine en regardant sur le banc.

Satsuki, qui n'avait pas manqué un détail de la situation, fit rentrer un autre joueur, aux compétences plus adéquates pour remplir le rôle d'ailier fort. La confrontation débuta enfin, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'Akashi s'empare du ballon. Il exécuta une série de dribbles digne d'un professionnel, pas étonnant que les coéquipiers d'Aomine se soient vidés de leur énergie face à un jeu aussi rapide, mais la panthère était d'un autre gabarit.

Il suivit sans peine les mouvements de son adversaire et réagit suffisamment rapidement pour s'emparer de la balle alors qu'elle fuyait à cause d'une impulsion presque indétectable vers son ancien homologue. Aomine Daiki était le lycéen le plus rapide et il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi simplement. Aussitôt que ses doigts s'agrippèrent au caoutchouc, le ballon changea de direction pour se retrouver dans les mains d'un joueur en noir.

Bien que quelque peu surpris, celui-ci commença à bouger presque instantanément, pour lancer la contre-attaque de Too. Le regard d'Akashi ne quittait pas son ancien coéquipier et le plus grand cru apercevoir du coin de l'oeil un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son adversaire tandis qu'après une succession de passe, Sakurai marqua un 3 points alors qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré un instant la sphère orange.

Les minutes défilèrent, Aomine ne se concentrait plus que sur son ancien capitaine pour le contrer et il donnait son maximum pour permettre à ses camarades de combler leur retard petit à petit. Il n'avait inscrit que deux paniers depuis la nouvelle configuration, mais la sueur trempait son front. Il ressentait la pression émise par Akashi et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le coach avait remplacé le meneur plusieurs fois au cours du match. Cependant, le scorer s'entraînait maintenant lui aussi sérieusement et la bataille entre les deux joueurs miracles était beaucoup trop excitante pour qu'il ressente les effets de la fatigue.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et son instinct le faisait bouger avant qu'il ne le pense pour intercepter toutes les passes. Lorsqu'ils menaient l'attaque, le but du meneur improvisé n'était pas d'aller déposer le ballon dans l'arceau, mais plutôt de laisser ses coéquipiers travailler ensemble. Aomine n'aimait pas ce poste, il ne pouvait pas briller comme il le voulait, mais c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir accéder à la finale et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il puisa la motivation de continuer à contrer Akashi.

Plus que quelques secondes au compteur et Daiki ne savait pas où en était le décompte de points. Il voyait simplement ses partenaires jeter toutes leurs forces dans la bataille et il décida de les imiter sans se retenir. Dans un dernier élan, il attrapa la balle et l'envoya sans réfléchir à son capitaine, sans même chercher à se synchroniser, le scorer se jeta à toute haleine en direction du panier adverse, il bondit sans même savoir où se trouvait le ballon sur le terrain. L'objet orange arriva dans son champ de vision, il tendit sa main dans sa direction et donna un coup de poignet, envoyant directement celui-ci dans l'arceau dans un bruit résonnant à travers tout le gymnase.

Il entendit la sonnerie finale, regarda le panneau d'affichage et vit le score de son équipe augmenter des deux points qu'il venait de gagner, leur permettant ainsi de terminer la rencontre avec une avance de trois points. Aomine ne put retenir un hurlement sauvage pour laisser s'échapper toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé et ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent en criant de joie.

Un sourire affiché sur le visage, il profita de l'ambiance sur le terrain. Satsuki les avait rejoint, incapable elle aussi de contenir ses émotions et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre le banc pour s'éponger, ses pensées furent accaparées par l'image de sa petite-amie souriante le félicitant de sa victoire et des efforts qu'il avait fourni.

L'académie Too venait de gagner sa place en finale. Les joueurs étaient rassemblés dans les vestiaires et malgré leur victoire et leur bonne humeur, leurs pensées à tous étaient déjà tournées vers le match qui allait avoir lieu le jour suivant contre le lycée Seirin. Enfin, toute l'équipe sauf un, Aomine, qui attendait impatiemment de recevoir les félicitations de sa petite-amie.

Il avait rapidement enfilé son survêtement, son pied cognait frénétiquement contre le sol et toute son attention était portée sur la porte de la pièce. Malgré le bruit d'ambiance de ses coéquipiers, son coach et Satsuki, Daiki entendit les rires dans le couloir de Shotaro et Yuki. Faisant fi du contexte, il se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

\- … Félicitations, fit la boxeuse une fois le choc de l'apparition surprise passée.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire sincère et devant cette image qu'il avait déjà vue dans son imagination, Aomine posa sa main sur la joue pâle et approcha son front pour le coller à celui de sa petite-amie. Ils échangèrent des regards emplis de bonheur, chacun caressant tendrement le corps de l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher et ignorant le monde autour d'eux.

Les lycéens alentours étaient déjà habitués à voir ces effusions de tendresse émanant du couple, et ils ne leur prêtèrent pas beaucoup d'attention. Ils quittèrent tous les vestiaires les uns après les autres en saluant au passage leurs camarades qui se noyaient l'un dans l'autre.

\- On vous laisse…, fit Shotaro en essayant de se faire voir des deux sportifs.

\- Dai-chan, tu ramèneras Yuki-chan chez elle, lança Satsuki en laissant sa main claquée dans le dos du scorer pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Ouais, dit-il subitement en relevant la tête et en serrant la lycéenne contre son torse.

Réalisant alors qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, Aomine posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki pour savourer un baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis bien longtemps. Tous deux remplis de passion, leur étreinte s'intensifia lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se raccourcissent et que leurs battements de coeur résonnent dans tous leurs corps.

Quittant avec regret la bouche qu'il était en train de manger, Daiki releva la tête.

\- Pas avant que j'aie gagné la WinterCup on a dit, fit le scorer pour se donner le courage de résister aux lèvres rouges qu'il venait de laisser.

\- Ah… Euh… Ouais…, souffla la jeune fille, perdue, en regardant, les yeux dans le vague son petit-ami.

\- … Me regarde pas comme ça, sinon je vais devoir te violer sur place… Non, avec ce regard, c'est toi qui me viole en fait, c'est comme si tu me forçais à me jeter sur toi, commença à paniquer le basketteur en écarquillant les yeux.

Devant cette réplique inattendue, Yuki laissa échapper un rire et retrouva ses esprits.

\- Oui, t'as raison… Pas avant la finale, souffla-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Quoi ? T'étais prête à le faire maintenant ?, lâcha-t-il surpris.

\- Non, du tout…, riposta-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre complètement fou…, dit-il doucement en glissant un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite-amie et en l'embarquant sous son bras pour quitter l'établissement sportif.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà ! Aomine a encore gagné son match... T_T

Daiki : C'est sympa de se voir soutenu, merci !

Moi : Mais j'ai tellement galéré sur cette partie... C'était dur, j'ai souffert, j'aurais voulu arrêté...

Yuki : Allez, c'est pas grave, c'est la finale le prochain, ça sera forcément dernier !

Moi : Je pourrais le faire perdre quand même ?

Daiki : Perdre contre Bakagami ? Pas question ! Je vais lui exploser le cul à celui-là !

Yuki : OO

Daiki : Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, faut pas le prendre dans le sens-là *prie pour que Kagami n'arrive pas*

Seijuro : Je crois que toutes les chances sont de ton côté, Daiki.

Daiki : Euh ouais... Si tu le dis.

Seijuro : J'ai remarqué que tu commençais à vraiment travailler ton jeu d'équipe.

Yuki : Ah bon ?

Daiki : Ouais, trop ! Tu regardes quoi pendant les matchs ?

Yuki : Bah toi...

Daiki : ... ... Vivement que la Winter Cup soit fini ! Tu vas passer à la casserole toi.

Seijuro : Tu l'as bien dressé Blanche. Tu as rapidement trouvé son point faible on dirait.

Yuki : Non, mais c'est pas que pour ça qu'il fait ceinture.

Daiki : Ouais, j'ai bien vu que t'avais envie aussi. *se prend un coup*

Yuki : Mais non, mais, pour les sportifs, on conseille de... Tout garder pendant les événements sportifs... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Daiki : Non, mais... Mai-chan elle prend cher le soir ! Ca me gêne pas moi ! *se prend un coup* T'es vraiment violente toi !

Shotaro : A quoi tu t'attendais en sortant avec une boxeuse ?

Seijuro : Oh, Shotaro, c'est bien ça ?

Yuki : Non, c'est pas le même ! Tout le monde dehors ! C'est fini ! A dans deux semaines ! *pousse tout le monde*

Seijuro : On ne peut pas me mettre dehors, je suis absolu.

Moi : Moi, je peux! Et ma petite Yuki me fait de la peine à s'activer comme ça, alors, oust ! C'est fini.

Yuki : Merci ! *soupire* A dans deux semaines alors !

Moi : Mmm... Je pensais publier un HS entre temps. Pour changer des matchs de basket. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bref, j'attends votre avis dans les reviews ! ^^


	35. HS2 - Une lettre de France

Bonjour à tous !

Cette semaine, ce n'est pas la suite de votre fiction, mais une petite plongée dans le passé de la famille de Yuki que je vous offre.

Si vous souhaitez comprendre les subtilités, je vous conseille de lire, ou relire le premier HS qui concernait Kojiro. Celui vous expliquez comment il avait rencontré la mère de Yuki, et comment il en est tombé amoureux.

Ici, vous allez pouvoir découvrir l'autre côté de l'histoire sachant que ça commence un peu avant, et ça se finit un peu après par rapport à l'autre HS.

Le style est aussi différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, car comme je n'écris pas depuis très longtemps, et que cette fiction me sert à me délier les doigts, et bien je teste !

Comme la dernière fois, pas de disclaimer, tout vient de mon cerveau malade.

 **Avertissement :** Des sujets difficiles sont abordés, notamment la mort. Vous êtes prévenu. Et si vous ne lisez pas, vous ne serez pas impactés dans la compréhension de la fiction. C'est juste des détails supplémentaires.

Si vous continuez, bonne lecture ! J'attends vos impressions.

* * *

 **Carte d'identité :**  
 **Prénom :** France  
 **Date de naissance :** 28 Novembre  
 **Nationalité** : française  
 **Signe astrologique** : Sagittaire  
 **Groupe Sanguin** : A

* * *

Bon allez, je me lance, après moult tentatives de la part de mon cher Jiro, je vais tenter pour une fois de mettre mes pensées par écrit. Après tout, on sait jamais, ça peut marcher… Et pis, maintenant, ça ne coûte plus très cher en papier. :D

Alors, à mon moi dans 10 ans (ou plus hein ! ;) ), j'espère que tout va toujours aussi bien dans ta vie. La raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre, et aussi celle qui fait que Jiro s'inquiète, c'est que, j'ai l'impression que tout va trop bien et que tout va finir par s'effondrer lourdement sur moi, enfin toi… Enfin peu importe. Osef. Ou pas. Tu me diras si je suis devenu officiellement schizo au passage ou pas hein !

Mais bon, Jiro s'inquiète beaucoup, comme toujours, et je suis sûre et certaine que ça ne changera jamais. Quand il parle de mon passé, il en fait tout un drame à chaque fois, alors qu'en fait, ça arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Même maintenant, il y a quasiment 3500 morts sur la route par an, quasiment 10 par jour, alors qu'en plus de 40 ans, j'en ai cumulé que quatre parmi mes proches, ça ne me semble pas si énorme que ça.

Bon, ça, c'est juste les événements un peu particuliers, je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas voir comment j'ai réagi et même avec le temps, ça reste quand même des moments difficiles de ma vie. Après, il fait aussi tout un drame de ma jeunesse, bien avant qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit de marquant qui se soit passé.

J'ai eu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale de mon point de vue. J'ai une grande soeur, de neuf ans de plus que moi, et un petit frère de cinq ans de moins. Je me suis jamais bien entendu avec ma mère (comme tout le monde, je disais, mais ça Jiro a du mal à comprendre), et comme j'ai eu du caractère assez tôt, et bien, ça a clashé assez tôt aussi.

Ma soeur est un peu plus… Moins sanguine que moi on va dire, donc, ça passait mieux avec elle, mais, personnellement, je ne me suis jamais laissée faire. Je me rappelle d'une fois où ma mère m'avait fait lui enregistré un truc avec le magnétoscope, car elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Et pile le week-end suivant, elle m'a engueulée je ne sais plus pourquoi. Résultat, je lui ai détruit sa cassette sous ses yeux… Je me suis pris une belle rouste (normale je disais), mais j'étais quand même fière de moi !

Et pour éviter que ça n'arrive avec mes propres enfants, j'ai appris à utiliser toutes les machines avant eux… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Bref, on n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, tout le temps, et mon père entre nous faisait tampon. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour lui quand j'y repense.

En plus de mon caractère par forcément évident à gérer (et je suis gentille), j'avais des loisirs un peu différents des autres filles de mon âge. J'ai demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois à ce qu'on m'offre des meccano, mais non, j'en ai jamais eu. Du coup, je me défoulais en désossant divers machine (le magnétoscope y est passé, mais il a marché pendant longtemps après que je l'ai remonté, même s'il faisait un bruit bizarre).

Ah, et aussi, tout ce qui est sport de combat, je suis tombée dedans très jeune aussi. J'ai commencé, comme tout le monde par du judo (que tout ceux qui ont fait du judo, lèvent la main ! Voilà, je vous avais bien dit normal, dites-le ou redites-le à Jiro !) et comme ça ne me suffisait pas, j'ai fait du karaté après, et un peu de taekwondo. Et ça, c'était quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents…

Et là, en écrivant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une enfance passionnante… C'est incroyable ce que ça fait d'écrire en fait ! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant ? Comment ça on me l'a dit ? Jiro, sors de ma tête ! Mais avant, je t'aime mon amour ! :D

Du coup, comme je disais, j'ai quitté le domicile familial quelques mois avant mes 20 ans, et je suis donc passée de mon village de 800 habitants où tout le monde se connaît à Paris, où personne ne connaît son voisin. J'ai intégré une école d'ingénieurs en électronique et en informatique (parce que les deux sont quand même très lié faut le dire). Je me suis trouvée un club de muay thaï près de chez moi (et j'ai adoré, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce sport qui me correspondait encore plus que le karaté) et à l'école, j'ai rencontré, et je me suis mise en couple (non, la patience n'était pas vraiment mon truc déjà à l'époque) avec Thomas, qui tient toujours une grande place dans ma vie.

Et c'est là que la partie dramatique commence (enfin, sauf pour Jiro pour qui ça commence… Vache, déjà 2 pages ? Oo) et en février suivant, mes deux parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Un petit jeune qui ne voulait pas être en retard à sa formation et qui pensait pouvoir maîtriser son véhicule sur une route de campagne malgré les -15°C. Un excès de vitesse, un simple excès de vitesse, mes deux parents étaient morts, sur le coup d'après le rapport, et le coupable s'en est sorti indemne, un petit con d'un an de plus que moi à l'époque.

Franchement, sur le coup, ça fait mal, et après, voir cette soi-disante justice féliciter, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot vu qu'il a eu ni peine ni amende, la personne qui a tué deux personnes, c'est encore pire. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir, et pourtant, ça commence à faire un bout de temps que c'est arrivé. En plus, pour couronner le tout, le coupable allait là où bossait ma soeur.

Je ne considère pas avoir eu une jeunesse heureuse, enfin, j'avais des bons parents qui me donnaient tout ce qu'il fallait et qui m'ont correctement éduqué, mais j'avais pas l'impression d'avoir reçu tout ce dont j'avais besoin de leur part. Malgré tout, les perdre comme ça, sans signe précurseur, c'est loin d'être évident.

Enfin, m'être éloigné d'eux m'avait fait du bien, et j'avais Thomas aussi à l'époque. Heureusement qu'il était là pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose après l'événement. C'est ma soeur aînée qui a géré toute la paperasse et qui s'est occupé de notre petit frère après. Alors qu'elle venait juste d'être maman, elle se retrouvait déjà avec un ado sur les bras. S'il y a quelqu'un à plaindre dans l'histoire, c'est bien elle. Moi, j'ai servi à rien…

Je n'ai absolument rien fait et c'est Thomas qui m'a complètement prise en charge. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre. J'étais en colère contre la Terre entière et je m'effondrais en larmes à la moindre occasion. C'est triste à dire, mais, du coup, je me sentais redevable envers lui. Si jamais ce n'était pas arrivé, ma vie aurait été complètement différente, en bien ou en mal, maintenant je ne sais pas, mais complètement différente.

Déjà, je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas eu d'enfant avec lui, et Adam n'aurait jamais existé, et Blanche et Romeo non plus d'ailleurs surement… Enfin, pour continuer l'histoire dans l'ordre, j'ai quand même fini par être diplômée et je me suis trouvée du boulot super rapidement. Et pis, j'ai changé de boulot, un an après parce que… Il y avait des trucs qui n'allaient pas, genre mon patron était en fait un escroc… Bref, et après, est arrivé mon bébé, Adam.

Déjà, je suis restée enceinte neuf mois et une semaine ! OMG C'était trop long, avec les sage-femmes qui essayaient de me déclencher mais j'avais aucune contraction. Elles avaient jamais vu ça. Bon, au final, il est arrivé plutôt rapidement une fois qu'il était décidé, un bon bébé de 4kg en pleine forme, mais l'accouchement, c'était épique, il a rien fait pour sortir et c'est moi qui ai dû faire tout le boulot !

Enfin, une fois sorti, il avait l'air en pleine forme, mais un mois plus tard quand il n'avait pas pris un gramme par rapport à son poids de naissance, les médecins m'ont quand même bien fait flipper à me parler cancer etc. Alors qu'au final, c'était juste un frein de langue qui l'empêchait de téter correctement. J'étais complètement épuisée de mon côté et je donnais tout à mon bébé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente ce que j'avais ressenti avec mes parents, mais au fond de moi, je me demandais si je l'aimais vraiment.

Ce n'est pas facile quand on devient mère, surtout que ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de mes projets de base. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais des copines qui voulaient se marier et avoir des enfants, mais moi, jamais, c'était même hors de question. Mais, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai demandé à Thomas et il a fini par céder.

J'ai bien dit fini par céder… Ca veut bien dire que toutes les merdes qui sont arrivées par la suite sont uniquement et entièrement ma faute. Une fois que tous les faux problèmes de santé d'Adam étaient réglés (c'est-à-dire plusieurs mois quand même), je me suis de nouveau retrouvée toute seule avec un bébé. Et vous savez, à cet âge-là, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, et comme je n'avais pas énormément d'amis et que j'avais quitté mon boulot, je suis tombée en dépression.

En post-partum suivant le terme médical précis, mais ça, personne ne s'en était rendu compte à l'époque. Je pleurais tous les jours, je savais plus quoi faire. Déjà, de base, je n'étais pas d'humeur très joyeuse, mais là, je songeais fortement à m'ouvrir les veines. Comme ça n'a pas été détecté, ça a duré… Jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami le remarque, Nicolas.

Je l'avais rencontré pendant que je passais le permis moto et on avait vachement bien accroché tous les deux et on avait gardé contact une fois le permis en poche. Bon, c'est vrai que, écrit, ça fait un peu maso de ma part, connaissant le taux de survie des motards sur la route… Mais, être motard, ça ne se décide pas, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est juste un besoin que certaines personnes ont. On a beau lutter, quand on se retrouve sur une moto, on sait qu'on est à notre place.

Et donc, je faisais donc mon post-partum et Nico avait enfin comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca faisait plus d'un an que j'étais pas monté sur une moto et il s'est arrangé avec Thomas, qui voulait que j'arrête de piloter depuis que j'étais tombée enceinte, et il a fini par me faire remonter sur ma bécane. Ca a été libérateur pour moi, et on a décidé de faire ça toutes les semaines. On roulait, on mangeait et on discutait, enfin, souvent, c'était moi qui me plaignait de ma vie et lui qui me remontait le moral.

Il venait de rencontrer une fille, il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant et tout allait bien pour lui et il essayait sans cesse de me rassurer et j'appréciais tous ses efforts. Et malheureusement, c'est là que c'est arrivé. On rentrait de notre balade, il menait, j'étais quelques mètres derrière lui et lors d'une courbe, une voiture a fait un écart pour éviter un vélo et Nico est parti.

Tout s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, mais je crois que c'était la plus longue de ma vie. Il a été éjecté de la moto, il a fait un vol plané et il a fini sous les roues de la voiture suivante. J'ai arrêté mon moteur et je me suis précipitée vers lui. J'ai pensé exploser le conducteur de la voiture avant, mais, je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami seul.

Je l'ai retrouvé, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas pleurer, je me suis couchée par terre, je lui ai ouvert sa visière comme j'ai pu, je lui ai tenu la main et je lui ai parlé. Je savais que les pompiers avaient été appelés alors je ne m'en suis pas occupée. En fait, j'ai l'impression de jamais m'occuper de rien… C'est pathétique…

Nico me répondait, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était coincé sous la voiture, mais il me répondait, il me parlait, il avait froid. J'ai enlevé mon blouson et je l'ai mis sur lui du mieux que j'ai pu et on a continué à discuter, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Les pompiers sont arrivés, j'ai réussi à répondre à toutes leurs questions sans perdre le fil de ma conversation avec Nico. J'avais la gorge en feu, et j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient tomber mais non, tout est resté en place et je parlais avec mon ami, toujours coincé sous la voiture.

Les pompiers avaient l'air gêné, il voulait me faire partir, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire lâcher la main de Nico. Il me répondait, il me parlait et encore une fois, c'est lui qui me consolait. Ils ont découpé son casque, pour qu'il puisse être plus à l'aise et surtout, pouvoir lui poser une assistance respiratoire si besoin. Mais à cet instant, il parlait normalement.

Tout a changé quand ils ont commencé à soulever la voiture pour le dégager. La partie qui comprimait son torse devait tout maintenir en place car Nico s'est évanoui juste après, du sang a commencé à couler abondamment, les secouristes se sont activés, les pompiers m'ont attrapée pour m'éloigner mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je les ai vu faire un massage cardiaque, mais il avait déjà abandonné avant de le mettre dans l'ambulance.

Ensuite, il y avait plus de pompiers autour de moi qu'auprès de Nico. J'ai hurlé, j'ai frappé, j'ai balancé mon casque contre la voiture des gens qui étaient responsables. Les secouristes les ont embarqués eux aussi, un couple d'une soixantaine d'années, en état de choc, mais indemne et ils m'ont emmené aussi. Les larmes sont venues dans le camion et elles ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elles coulaient encore et encore le long de mes joues, et encore maintenant, il suffit que je pense à ce moment pour me mettre à pleurer.

Ils m'ont admis à l'hôpital, les policiers sont venus récupérer mon témoignage, ils ont appelé Thomas, il est venu me chercher immédiatement à grands renforts de câlins et ils m'ont filé un cachet pour dormir avant de me laisser partir. Je l'ai pas utilisé, je sais que quand on commence comme ça, on peut plus s'en passer après.

Les jours suivants ont été difficiles, comme on peut s'en douter, mais je me suis rappelée ses dernières paroles. Il essayait de me consoler, de me dire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, quelle ironie, alors qu'il était lui-même en train de mourir. Ce paradoxe fut comme un électrochoc pour moi. J'avais déjà compris que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais là, j'ai compris qu'il fallait savoir en profiter.

Toute ma vie, je m'étais plainte d'avoir besoin de quelque chose en plus, et à partir de ce moment, je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de ce que j'avais déjà et commencer à chercher activement ce qu'il me manquait, mais dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je me suis fait un logiciel sur l'ordinateur et dès que j'ai pu, j'en ai fait une application sur mobile, c'est quand même bien plus pratique, et je notais tous les jours mon humeur. Je m'autorisais deux jours de sale gueule par mois, plus cinq bonus dans l'année.

Là où ça a été vraiment dur, c'est quand j'ai lu dans le rapport de l'accident que Nico était mort sur le coup. Je lui avais parlé bien deux heures alors qu'il était coincé sous la voiture, il avait eu le temps de souffrir et de se rendre compte de la situation, et voir écrit "sur le coup", ça a été, encore une fois, un choc.

Enfin, je me suis quand même motivée, j'ai tout fait pour que ça reparte avec Thomas, on a trouvé un nouveau rythme avec Adam, je me suis reconnectée avec mes collègues après un long arrêt maladie et j'ai complètement modifié ma façon de voir la vie. Je me suis plus qu'investie dans mon boulot, qui me passionnait déjà à la base et au final, j'ai quitté mon compagnon, comme on dit poliment, parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais dû et je ne voulais qu'on reste dans cette situation. C'était compliqué au début de gérer Adam, il était tout petit encore, mais il comprenait tout. J'ai bien dû lui répéter un millier de fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il resterait notre trésor pour toujours.

C'est bien après que j'ai rencontré Jiro. J'avais déjà fait le tri dans ma vie, et appris à profiter de l'instant présent. Julien, mon collègue qui m'avait parrainé dans l'entreprise et avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, est décédé dans un accident de moto… Encore une fois. Une voiture avait simplement perdu le contrôle dans un virage sur une route de montagne, et Julien faisait, comme tous les ans, un road trip avec son groupe de motard.

J'étais bien sûr, touchée par son décès, mais ce n'était pas comme ce que j'avais déjà connu. Je n'avais pas cette sensation de vide et de désespoir qui m'avait submergé avant. Je m'en suis un peu voulu de ne pas avoir été plus désemparée, mais j'ai fait avec, et j'ai aidé autant que possible mes autres collègues pour qui la sensation était nouvelle.

Au niveau du boulot, c'était un vrai bordel. Julien était sur les projets les plus stratégiques et il faisait toujours plein de petits trucs à côté pour dépanner. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû récupérer un de ses prototypes/modèles/POC (rayer la mention inutile) et tout nettoyer pour que ce soit nickel pour une vraie mise en production, est juste incalculable. J'ai appris énormément de choses avec lui, et si je peux faire le travail que je fais aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à lui.

Ca me fait penser à la première fois où j'ai vu Jiro. J'ai dû bien lui faire peur… En plus, il avait l'air déjà tellement impressionné par nous tous, mais quand il a parlé de Julien devant moi, il s'est pris un condensé de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, il n'a pas été traumatisé pour autant, et quand on en reparle maintenant, ça fait partie des bons souvenirs.

Du coup, après qu'il soit passé, j'ai bossé à quasiment 100% de mon temps sur la reprise du travail de Julien, et c'était plutôt rare chez nous vu la masse de projets en cours. Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai dû m'interrompre que deux ou trois fois pour des tous petits trucs, ce qui fait que j'ai repris et terminé le projet en avance par rapport au planning.

En plus, pour une fois, Julien m'avait écouté, et le code était plutôt propre, il avait même mis des petits mots à mon attention dans les commentaires. Ca m'a fait sourire, et quelques larmes ont coulé aussi, mais j'étais contente qu'il ait pensé à moi. Et donc, quelques mois plus tard, notre tout beau module était fin prêt pour une intégration. Comme pour me féliciter de mon travail, mon chef décida de m'envoyer au Japon pour finaliser le produit.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce pays plusieurs fois, et j'avais même choisi d'y aller un peu sur un coup de tête quand j'étais enceinte d'Adam, et comme pour tous les trucs que j'aime, tous mes collègues étaient au courant. J'avais dû faire la blague des centaines de fois en disant que je piquerai la place de mon chef juste pour aller au Japon, et ils s'amusaient tous à inventer des millions de raisons absurdes qui feraient que je ne pourrais pas y aller.

Au final, j'y suis quand même allée, il n'y a pas eu de pluie de météorites, je n'ai pas fait un déni de grossesse et mon chien était en pleine forme. C'est dans ces conditions que je suis partie pendant une semaine tous frais payés au pays du soleil levant. Et hop, aussitôt descendue de l'avion, direction les bureaux du siège en plein Tokyo.

J'étais quand même bien crevée, j'avais quand même un peu dormi dans l'avion, mais pas franchement beaucoup, mais j'étais tellement excitée d'être là que j'étais comme une pile électrique. Je suis quand même passée saluer Jiro, après tout, c'était le directeur de la division à l'époque et lui qui était censé chapeauter tout le projet.

Très rapidement, il m'a présenté l'équipe et il est retourné dans son bureau. Il n'y en avait pas un qui parlait anglais, pas forcément évident au début, mais, j'ai fait comme chez moi. J'ai sorti mon ordinateur, des plans du produit et on a commencé à discuter grâce aux trois mots de japonais que je connaissais.

Au début, ils étaient tous timides, mais comme on ne se comprenait pas et que j'y allais franco, tout s'est bien passé. On était en train de s'amuser quand Jiro est revenu nous voir. Bon, on avait déjà prévu notre planning de test pour la semaine, j'avais déjà fait des plans avant d'arriver alors, ça ne demandait pas trop d'effort après mon voyage. Et j'avais parlé karaoké avec eux dans l'après-midi, et donc une fois la journée terminée, on est allé au karaoké !

J'étais mais complètement crevée… Mais, être avec des japonais et faire la fête avec eux, c'était juste magique et j'ai tenue avec cette énergie. J'ai explosé le bras de Jiro au bras de fer, mais il était si mignon en étant complètement bourré et il avait les muscles tout … Absent... Et moi j'y suis allée comme une brute. Je m'en suis un peu voulu, mais bon, apparemment, il avait rien.

J'ai fini par rentrer à l'hôtel et j'ai enfin dormi. Et j'en avais besoin, je n'ai même pas entendu mon réveil sonner, je suis arrivée super tard au bureau, mais bon, j'avais quand même une super excuse avec le décalage horaire et tout, et j'y suis allée à l'arrache. De toute façon, dans mon planning, j'avais prévu de pas être en forme ce jour-là donc, pas de stress.

Du coup, avec mes collègues japonais, je déroule mes plans de tests et je vois qu'il y a un souci. J'en parle aux gens de l'équipe au Japon, et je préviens mes collègues en France pour qu'il m'aide à chercher. C'était marrant car les japonais étaient tous stressés, à la limite de la panique parce qu'il y avait un truc qu'on ne comprenait et quand les français se sont réveillés, on était vraiment cool. Cette semaine d'intégration servait à détecter des problèmes dans ce genre donc on était préparé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ici, c'était inédit...

Bref, on a quand même planché sur ce problème et quand j'ai fini ma journée, ce n'était toujours pas résolu. J'étais encore bien fatiguée de mon voyage et de la soirée de la veille (c'est dur de vieillir) alors je n'ai pas fait de folie ce soir-là. J'ai quand même reçu une réponse de mes collègues plus tard, pour me dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un truc et ils m'ont envoyé des instructions pour vérifier si c'était bien ça.

Le lendemain donc, debout tôt et direction le boulot. Il n'y avait quasiment personne et j'ai pu bosser tranquille. J'ai vu Jiro se diriger tranquillement vers son bureau sans même me voir, mais moi, je l'avais repéré tout de suite. Il dénote un peu des autres japonais quand même, déjà il est bien plus grand que la moyenne et puis, il dégage quelque chose de différent. Je l'aperçois et je vais donc tout de suite le voir et je lui donne l'état de l'avancement de l'intégration.

J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai montré le problème qu'il y avait eu. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui, mais bon, je l'ai vite rassuré en lui disant que c'était déjà réglé et que même si on avait un peu de retard par rapport au planning que j'avais prévu, on était toujours dans les clous.

Comme pour compenser de la veille, la journée s'est passée sans aucun souci. Tout marchait presque du premier coup, les comportements attendus étaient là, c'était juste magique. J'étais persuadé qu'on enchaînerait les bidouilles pour pouvoir s'en sortir, mais, même pas. J'aurais bien voulu aller prévenir Jiro, mais il avait l'air tellement concentré dans son bureau que je n'ai pas osé le déranger. Il est repassé nous voir en fin de journée et en insistant un tout petit peu, il a fini pas céder, et il est venu sortir avec nous.

Et comme je l'avais déjà compris à notre soirée karaoké, il ne tient pas l'alcool le pauvre. J'ai jamais trop bien compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais au début il n'osait même pas me regarder, alors que les autres s'étaient enfin habitués à ma présence. Ensuite, il m'a touché sans faire exprès et après ça, il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Il a insisté pour me ramener à l'hôtel et c'est là, qu'il m'a sorti pour la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fasse attaquer par des baguettes.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, tellement c'était complètement tiré par les cheveux, mais il l'a répété et il avait l'air absolument convaincu. J'ai été prise de pitié devant son état de dégradation avancée et je l'ai ramené à mon hôtel. Il avait l'air tellement mal que je ne me voyais pas le faire rentrer chez lui comme ça et dans ma tête j'avais déjà prévu de le faire dormir dans la chambre… En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ! Le pervers au fond de la salle qui a crié CMB, dehors !

Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur moi alors je l'ai couché rapidement. Il en a profité pour m'attirer par la taille et comme j'étais moi aussi légèrement alcoolisée, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur lui. Sans perdre un instant, il a roulé sur le côté, il a attrapé mon visage avec sa main et il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui arrivait et je n'ai pas opposé la moindre résistance. Bon, faut dire aussi que ça faisait un certain temps qu'on ne m'avait pas embrassé et ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation.

Après, il a commencé à se déshabiller et puis, à un moment, plus rien, il s'était endormi en plein milieu de son mouvement. J'ai été sympa, je l'ai installé correctement dans le lit, de toute façon, comme il s'était mis en travers, j'étais bien obligée, et je me suis couchée à côté de lui. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus dormi avec quelqu'un dans un lit. C'était bizarre.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai tenté de le réveiller, mais il dormait profondément et il était tellement mignon que je n'ai pas trop insisté non plus. Quand c'était vraiment l'heure d'y aller, j'ai fini par le sortir de son coma. Quand il a ouvert les yeux et compris qu'il était dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'aurais juré avoir vu les connexions neuronales s'effectuer. Il s'est mis à parler en japonais, je ne comprenais rien du tout, mais, me doutant quand même qu'il se posait des questions sur la situation, je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je ne sais pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé, mais il avait le regard assez triste quand même, ça m'a touché. On est quand même allé bosser après, bon, il a fait un détour pour rentrer chez lui se changer je pense quand même, et ce jour-là, il ne m'a pas quitté. Il vérifiait tout ce que je faisais derrière moi, il me posait des questions sur le moindre détail, c'était chiant. Je me suis retenue de lui en coller une à ce moment, mais avoir quelqu'un sur son dos, c'est vraiment fatiguant.

Enfin, les moments où il n'était pas là, j'ai carburé. Tout se passait nickel, j'ai rarement vu un projet qui tournait aussi bien, aussi vite. Je suis fièrement allée l'annoncer à Jiro et il nous a tous invité au restaurant le soir même. En y rediscutant plus tard avec lui, en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'inviter tout le monde, mais on s'est quand même bien amusé.

Il me restait encore deux jours au Japon, et je voulais en profiter. Bon, j'étais sérieuse quand même, je suis allée bosser. J'ai échangé quelques astuces avec l'équipe japonaise, mais dès que j'ai estimé que j'avais fini ma journée, je me suis empressée d'aller à Akihabara pour faire mon petit shopping et honorer toutes les commandes que j'avais reçues de mes collègues. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de figurines des chevaliers d'or j'ai ramené, mais je crois que de toute façon, il y en a eu à tous mes allers-retours…

A peine j'étais rentrée dans ma chambre d'hôtel que Jiro est venu frapper à ma porte. Il avait visiblement bu quelques verres, mais il avait l'air décidé et sûr de lui. Il a commencé à me parler, en japonais, je n'ai rien compris du tout, mais après il m'a embrassé alors, je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre. Enfin, au début, j'étais surprise et je ne savais pas comment réagir, et ensuite, faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était comporté comme ça avec moi, alors, je me suis dit qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion. En plus, déjà à l'époque, je le trouvais à mon goût Jiro…

Par contre, ce qui m'a fait craquer, c'est le regard qu'il m'a donné quand il m'a déposé sur le lit. Je le vois encore régulièrement sur son visage et à chaque fois j'ai le coeur qui tressaute. Quand il me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde et je ne peux plus lui résister. Déjà qu'il est beau à la base, dans ces moments, il me fait tout oublier. Pour faire la longue histoire courte, j'ai bien apprécié la nuit.

Et en plus, il avait quitté la chambre pendant que je me douchais. C'était vraiment l'idéal, pas de discours hypocrites, pas de faux-semblants. On était deux adultes consentants qui avaient choisi de s'amuser et ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. C'était franchement ce que je croyais à l'époque. Si j'avais su comment ce qui se serait passé ensuite, j'aurais été beaucoup moins détendue.

Donc, sortie de la salle de bains, je m'habille rapidement, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner (continental, j'ai jamais pu avaler du poisson le matin comme ça, trop dur…) et je suis allée au boulot, parce que, le samedi, on bosse au Japon et j'avais quand bien accroché avec l'équipe, je ne voulais pas partir sans dire au revoir au moins.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir, mais, quand il faut, il faut, et je suis retournée à l'hôtel assez tôt et j'ai appelé mon fils qui était chez son père. Il avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit, et il était encore tout perturbé. D'habitude, je prends Adam dans mes bras et une grosse séance câlin suffit à le rassurer. Là, c'était un peu plus difficile, et être aussi loin, ça me faisait un peu mal au coeur.

J'ai tout tenté pour essayer de le calmer et je lui ai promis de me rattraper dès mon retour. J'avais déjà commencé à lui chanter sa chanson préférée quand Jiro a toqué la porte. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir, et ce n'était pas le moment. Je ne savais pas s'il était là parce que le prototype venait d'exploser ou s'il voulait recommencer notre petit échange entre adultes consentants.

Je l'ai fait patienter le temps de finir ma conversation, et Thomas m'a aidé à calmer Adam qui ne voulait pas que j'arrête de lui parler. J'ai quand même dû abréger ma conversation avec lui. Jiro était assis sur le lit et j'avais l'impression qu'il se décomposait sous mes yeux. J'ai éteint mon ordinateur et je lui ai fait face.

Clairement, il ne savait plus où se mettre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé, mais le retour à la réalité avait l'air d'être dur pour lui. Bon, j'en ai conclu qu'il ne venait pas pour le boulot. Du coup, avant qu'il ne dise un truc qui aurait tout foutu en l'air, je l'ai embrassé. J'avais le coeur qui battait à fond, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, mais ça a calmé Jiro et il m'a embrassé à son tour.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est "amusé" plusieurs fois dans la nuit. On est même pas sorti pour manger, on a commandé au room service. On a quand même un peu dormi, mais je devais me lever super tôt pour prendre l'avion. Jiro s'est comporté comme un prince charmant aux petits soins, et je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude et ça m'a gêné plus qu'autre chose.

Il m'a accompagné à l'aéroport et j'ai dû lui reprendre ma valise plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il est resté aussi longtemps que possible, en affichant un grand sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu, et juste quand on devait se séparer, là, grosse surprise pour ma part, il m'a embrassé, comme ça, en public.

Et c'était pas un petit baiser, c'était le full package. Sur le moment, j'ai buggé, en plus, ses caresses étaient tendres et ses yeux semblaient si plein d'amour… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Ensuite, il a rajouté une couche, comme pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris le message, il m'a dit qu'il avait jamais rencontré de femme comme moi et qu'il me rejoindrait rapidement et qu'il trouverait une solution pour qu'on soit ensemble.

J'ai ri… Intérieurement, ou pleuré, ou les deux en même temps, je savais vraiment pas comment réagir face à une telle déclaration et il l'a remarqué bien sur. Et là, j'ai clairement pu voir plusieurs expressions passées en un temps record sur son visage, d'abord la surprise, puis la honte et enfin la résignation. Il allait commencer à m'expliquer tout ça quand je l'ai arrêté et que je lui ai indiqué que j'allais louper mon avion si je restais et j'ai récupéré ma valise et je suis partie. Vite. Sans me retourner.

J'ai fait l'enregistrement en mode ultra rapide, en écoutant à peine ce que me disait les agents de sécurité. On peut dire que Jiro m'avait retourné le cerveau. J'arrivais plus à penser. D'habitude dans ces situations, je vais courir ou boxer ou un truc dans le genre, mais là, je prenais l'avion. J'ai pas mal cogité pendant le vol (le très très long vol) et en atterrissant, j'avais pas forcément les idées plus claires et j'étais encore plus fatiguée.

Thomas est venu me chercher avec Adam à l'aéroport et j'ai décidé de ne plus y penser. On a passé la journée tous les trois et la nuit aussi. Avec ce qui s'était passé avant que je décolle, ça faisait du bien d'être dans un environnement confortable et Thomas était resté mon ami malgré tout ce que nous avions traversé. Je n'ai quand même pas poussé le vice jusqu'à lui parler de ce qui me tracassait mais ça m'a fait du bien d'être avec lui.

Du coup, je suis retournée au boulot en début de semaine et j'avais reçu plein de mails de Jiro et comme on peut s'en douter, pas des mails à propos du prototype installé la semaine précédente. Bon, il avait dû un peu oublier le décalage horaire, mais c'était mignon, il s'inquiétait et s'excusait de me harceler en même temps.

Je l'aimais bien déjà Jiro, alors on a commencé à communiquer sur nos emails personnels. Quand il a appris que je n'étais pas en couple malgré Adam, il m'a tout de suite annoncé qu'il avait quitté sa petite-amie pour moi. A l'époque, je ne me voyais pas encore en couple avec lui, surtout que tout avait été si vite de son côté que j'avais un peu de mal à suivre.

Après, avec les années, j'avais appris à débrancher mon cerveau et juste profiter, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai choisi de faire. Ensuite, il est venu en France avec l'excuse de venir nous féliciter pour notre travail. J'avais déjà légèrement raconté ce qui s'était passé avec certains de mes collègues, et c'est eux qui m'ont expliqué qu'il venait uniquement pour me voir.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, enfin, je l'aimais bien mais il voyageait quand même à l'autre bout de la Terre pour moi, et en plus, il inventait de fausses excuses pour le faire pendant le travail. Du coup, pendant son passage, et avec les conseils de mes amis, j'ai laissé Adam chez son père pour pouvoir profiter.

On s'est vu tous les soirs où Jiro était là, on passait toutes nos nuits ensemble et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il avait du mal à me quitter. Enfin, c'était un peu plus qu'une impression, vu qu'il me l'a dit. Et même si on ne s'était pas vu depuis quelques semaines, quand on s'est retrouvé, il avait l'air complètement amoureux, et je me suis laissée enivrer. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, notre histoire de couple a commencé à ce moment.

Pendant l'année qui a suivi, on a fait chacun plusieurs voyages. J'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de le présenter à Adam, mais j'en ai parlé quasiment tout de suite à Thomas. Je crois qu'il espérait toujours que je me calme et qu'on se remette ensemble alors, sur le coup, il ne m'a pas vraiment supporté dans mon choix et notre relation s'est un peu tendue momentanément. Bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre après, surtout quand il a trouvé une femme qu'il trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

De son côté, Jiro m'a présenté tout de suite à ses parents, la première fois que j'y suis retournée pour des vacances, et je n'étais pas vraiment apprécié. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me trucider sur place. Il souriait et il parlait japonais entre eux, et à l'époque, je suivais des cours, mais je ne comprenais pas tout encore, mais je voyais bien dans leur regard que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur fils unique.

Et quand ils ont appris que j'avais déjà un enfant, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde pour eux. Enfin, je ne m'étais pas mise en couple avec eux, mais avec Jiro et lui, il n'a pas cessé de me soutenir. Pendant mes vacances, on a visité le Japon comme des jeunes mariés et j'ai beaucoup amélioré mon japonais.

Et vous savez comme parfois, la différence qu'il peut y avoir entre une relation virtuelle et une relation réelle, et bien là, c'était comme si on était parfaitement synchronisé. Tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de devoir faire des efforts et lui non plus. Et c'est ce qui a fini de me convaincre.

A partir de là, j'ai fait les présentations officielles avec Adam, c'était bien sûr compliqué au départ, mais très rapidement, à force de ramener des jouets qu'il n'y avait pas en France, c'est plutôt bien passé. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que Jiro a commencé à s'intéresser fortement aux jeux vidéo.

Très rapidement, notre histoire est devenue une affaire qui roulait. C'était compliqué avec les déplacements, mais il y avait Internet et comme on n'était pas pauvre ni l'un ni l'autre, on se permettait de voyager souvent et même avec mon fils de temps en temps. Au niveau du boulot, on ne l'ébruitait pas trop. Je l'avais bien entendu dit à mes collègues proches, mais je le criais pas sur les toits non plus.

Par contre, il y a eu des rumeurs, comme toujours dans ces situations mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une réorganisation et que j'obtienne une promotion. Jiro avait glissé un mot pour dire que je méritais une meilleure position et je l'ai un peu mal pris au départ, mais après, mon chef et mes collègues m'ont dit exactement la même chose.

Contre l'avis de tous, j'ai refusé, j'avais pas envie de me passer de mettre les mains dans la technique encore, et je trouvais que le poste ne me correspondait pas tout simplement. Sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Jiro m'a demandé de faire un enfant suite à ma décision.

J'ai été prise au dépourvu, on n'habitait pas vraiment ensemble et pas sur le même continent en plus, mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et après quelque temps, j'ai accepté. On discutait encore de savoir si on allait vivre au Japon ou en France que j'étais déjà enceinte. J'ai négocié avec Thomas et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser partir avec Adam pendant un an, le temps qu'il s'habitue et de voir après ce qu'il préférait.

J'ai donc embarqué tout le nécessaire, et on est parti s'installer au Japon. L'inscription à l'école française de Tokyo était déjà validée, donc Adam a commencé les cours directement et il s'est rapidement fait des amis. De mon côté, je n'avais quasiment pas de ventre encore à 5 mois, et je suis allée travailler dans le même bâtiment que Jiro.

Le groupe m'avait proposé un emploi équivalent à ce que je faisais, mais pas dans l'équipe que je connaissais déjà. Ca m'a rassuré au départ de ne pas être sous les ordres de mon conjoint, mais très rapidement, ça m'a saoulé. Je savais que comme je venais d'arriver et que j'étais enceinte, on ne me mettrait pas sur un projet stratégique, mais là, je n'avais aucun projet, aucune mission.

Du coup, je papillonnais sur les autres projets qui m'étaient complètement inconnu et mes nouveaux collègues avaient l'air de me fuir comme la peste. Donc, pour résumé, Adam était bien dans sa nouvelle école, Jiro avait gardé le même poste, et moi, je m'emmerdais. Mes nouveaux beaux-parents sont devenus beaucoup plus gentils quand ils ont appris que je portais leur petit-enfant et la tension avec eux s'est bien dissipée à partir de là.

Les trois premiers mois sont passés comme ça, et j'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec un bon ventre de baleine comme on dit dans le milieu. Une semaine après, alors que j'étais au boulot et que j'allais rejoindre Jiro pour manger le midi, j'ai perdu les eaux dans l'ascenseur. Bon, j'ai prévenu les gens qui voulaient monter qu'il y avait eu un petit accident, et la tête qu'ils ont faites étaient mémorables. J'étais morte de rire, et pas qu'intérieurement, mais mon adorable petite fille m'a gentiment rappelé son existence à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé. Déjà à cette époque, j'étais certaine de vouloir lui apprendre à boxer, et j'ai eu raison !

Donc, je suis allée avec mon pantalon trempé dans le bureau de Jiro. Il était à fond, c'était mignon sur un beau projet qu'il voulait finir avant la naissance Blanche et techniquement, il aurait eu le temps si elle n'était pas arrivée presque un mois en avance. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que, ça y est, il avait plus le temps, elle arrivait du coup, je l'ai aidé à avancer dans son boulot. Je n'avais pas de contraction au début, c'était tranquille, je n'étais juste pas à l'aise avec mon pantalon mouillé, mais Jiro n'a rien remarqué.

La première heure comme ça, c'était sympa même. Le projet était vraiment intéressant. Après, j'ai commencé à avoir des petites contractions, les premières, celles qu'on peut facilement ignorer et puis très rapidement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elles étaient déjà régulières et je ne pouvais plus parler en même temps. Evidemment, Jiro l'a remarqué, mais il ne se doutait encore de rien jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'étais en train d'accoucher et que, peut-être que, vu la vitesse à laquelle ça allait, il était préférable d'appeler les pompiers plutôt que d'aller à la maternité en voiture.

Et là, je me dis que je suis méchante avec lui parfois, mais c'est marrant de voir toutes les expressions passées sur son visage en vitesse accélérée. J'adore personnellement. A la contraction suivante, il a repris le contrôle de son corps, il a appelé les secours et ils nous ont emmené à l'hôpital en voiture finalement. A peine quelques minutes après notre arrivée (une vingtaine quand même, faut pas rêver), Blanche, ou Yuki maintenant, a enfin pu être porté pour la première fois par son père.

A cet instant, bien que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était comblé. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi pendant la grossesse, parlant à mon ventre, lisant 36 bouquins différents, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il l'aimait déjà plus que tout, qu'elle représentait le mélange entre nous deux, et qu'elle était la concrétisation de notre amour. Et pour le coup, je ne me suis vraiment pas trompée. Quiconque ose s'approcher d'un peu trop près de sa chère petite fille se retrouve accablé de tous les maux de la Terre.

J'ai dû le pousser pour qu'il aille sorte de la chambre et qu'il ailler chercher Adam à la sortie de l'école. Ils sont revenus rapidement. Mon fils a pu faire connaissance avec sa soeur. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou au départ, loin de là. Il a eu un petit de mal à admettre qu'il n'était plus tout seul, et il a fait des petites crises de jalousie. C'est à ce moment-là que les années les plus dures de ma vie ont commencé. J'espère sincèrement que ça n'arrivera plus.

A cette époque tout semblait presque parfait, même si au niveau du boulot, pour moi, ce n'était pas fantastique, mais après la naissance de Blanche, Adam a commencé à tomber régulièrement. Je croyais que c'était juste une manière pour lui d'attirer mon attention, mais les semaines passaient, et il tombait de plus en plus. Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital plusieurs fois, les médecins me disaient que tout allait bien, mais mon garçon commençait à se plaindre qu'il avait mal aux jambes.

Il se réveillait la nuit, il pleurait et ça me brisait le coeur. On est allé voir des médecins français pour qu'il puisse correctement leur expliquer, mais les mois filaient et il n'y avait pas de diagnostic. J'ai franchement eu peur comme j'ai rarement eu peur de toute ma vie. Sans consulter Kojiro, je lui ai annoncé de but en blanc que je rentrais en France avec mes enfants. Il fallait que des médecins spécialisés puissent parler avec Adam, et je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Bien que j'aie refusé sa demande en mariage (parce que le mariage, c'est flippant quand même), il a été très compréhensif, et on est arrivé tous les quatre à l'aéroport une semaine plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé !

Vos avis/impressions/critiques sont toujours les bienvenus dans les reviews.


	36. Chapter 34

Bonjour,

Deux semaines déjà depuis le dernier chapitre, et voici la suite de votre histoire ! ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma petite fiction, et je m'incline humblement devant ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage, me permettant ainsi d'entretenir ma motivation et de vous livrer la suite. A savoir, pour le chapitre précédent **olukkalp** , **Sirti** , **lys0212** , **emilie33110** et **Lawiki** , mais aussi pour le hors-série que j'ai publié entre-temps **lys0212** , **emilie33110** et **olukkalp**.

Et les remerciements spéciaux pour ce chapitre vont encore une fois à **Futae** , qui m'inspire et me soutient au quotidien (j'aurais abandonné plus d'une fois sans elle), à **Lawiki** , qui mets toujours plein de petites notes dans mes chapitres (même si elle veut me tuer de temps en temps) et à **InSilent** , car tant qu'il y aura un match de basket, Too pourra perdre ! ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Aomine déchire à la Winter Cup sous les encouragements de sa chérie. Il es au top de sa forme, s'amuse pendant ses matchs, remercie ses adversaires et soutient ses coéquipiers (en surprenant plus d'un par la même occasion). Tout se déroule parfaitement selon ses plans, et il est impatient de pouvoir retrouver sa petite-amie en tête-à-tête pour enfin assouvir ses pulsions, car même s'il prend sur lui pour lui laisser le temps d'exprimer ses sentiments, ses hormones le travaillent et Mai-chan ne suffit plus à combler ses besoins.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Donc nouveau match ! Victoire ou défaite pour Aomine ? A votre avis ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il tournait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa petite-amie qui était juste partie aux toilettes depuis beaucoup trop longtemps de son point de vue, il la retrouva discutant joyeusement avec son rival.

\- Stop training and start stretching Taiga ! You won't do anything good if you're that much stressed out.

\- Yeah, I know you're right but… I'm so excited about this match, sourit largement l'as de Seirin.

\- Oh no… Don't tell me you didn't sleep again, fit Yuki condescendante.

\- Non mais ça va pas d'encourager l'ennemi, grogna Daiki tout en passant ses bras autour de sa petite-amie.

\- Aomine, commença à grincer Kagami entre ses dents pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de la rencontre à venir.

\- Mais s'il est pas en forme, tu trouveras pas le match amusant…, s'expliqua la boxeuse en fixant innocemment les yeux marines du basketteur.

Désemparé devant tant de candeur, le basketteur finit par seulement faire basculer Yuki pour l'emmener avec lui en fermant son visage et ignorant les regards brûlants du tigre.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'encouragerais que toi depuis les tribunes, dit-elle pour se faire pardonner.

\- T'as rien compris, lâcha sèchement Aomine.

\- Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ?

\- Parce que t'es trop mignonne… C'est difficile de me retenir de te sauter dessus…

Devenue subitement muette, Yuki se laissa docilement guider jusqu'aux vestiaires de son équipe, donna un léger baiser d'encouragement à son petit-ami et s'enfuit rapidement seule dans les gradins, en prenant soin d'éviter le rassemblement de lycéens venant de son établissement.

Maintenant habituée aux agitations provoquées par l'arrivée des basketteurs sur le terrain, elle ne se laissa pas distraire et observa le parquet. Deux joueurs sortaient du lot et des lueurs électriques s'échangeaient entre eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face pour se saluer avant le début de la rencontre.

L'arbitre lança le ballon pour l'entre-deux. L'équipe en noir le récupéra presque trop facilement. Tous les joueurs étaient concentrés sur le match qui débutait. Dès les premières secondes du jeu, le rythme était enflammé. Les deux équipes, menée par leur as respectifs, s'étaient lancées dans une danse endiablée ne laissant aucun répit. Le gymnase entier était silencieux, le public retenant son souffle pour ne pas manquer une action.

Quelques minutes seulement après le début du match, alors que l'académie Too menait déjà de quelques points, Seirin effectua deux changements dans son équipe. Kuroko quitta le parquet, ainsi que le meneur initial pour être remplacé par Kawahara et Furihata. Le jeu du numéro 12 ralentit le rythme, et le jeune meneur en maillot noir et bordeau ne put réimposer la vitesse qui était favorable à son équipe qui avait globalement plus d'expériences.

Contrairement à ses premières fois sur le parquet, Furihata avait maintenant confiance en son jeu, et il excellait pour imposer le rythme permettant à son équipe de retrouver ses marques. C'est ce qu'il fit une nouvelle fois et l'écart de points ne s'agrandit pas jusqu'à la fin du quart-temps grâce aux efforts de Kawahara permettant une meilleure défense contre les joueurs aux capacités humaines.

\- Voir Aomine jouer comme ça d'entrée de match, j'aurais pas cru ça possible, gémit fortement un blond près de Yuki.

\- C'était impossible à notre époque… Mais il semblerait qu'avoir nommé Sakurai comme capitaine était une bonne idée, lui répondit plus calmement un homme à tête de renard.

\- Je peux pas croire qu'il ait changé juste à cause de ça, il doit y avoir un truc, fit Wakamatsu en élevant la voix toujours incrédule.

Derrière ses lunettes, Imayoshi posa ses yeux sur la boxeuse de Too qui avait tourné la tête dans leur direction après avoir entendu leur conversation. Il lui adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret et la jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Son instinct lui hurla de se méfier et son regard se durcit autant que le sourire du renard s'élargit. Leur échange non-verbal prit fin quand le début du deuxième quart-temps fut annoncé sur le parquet, et chacun reporta son attention sur le terrain.

La bataille pour la sphère orange faisait rage au centre du gymnase. La tension était palpable chez les lycéens qui jouaient en sachant que ce serait leur dernier match officiel de cette année pour certains, et de leur vie lycéenne pour d'autres. Le public était tout autant nostalgique en pensant qu'il s'agissait aussi de la dernière rencontre avant le départ des joueurs de la génération miracle vers d'autres horizons.

Les deux équipes jouaient à peu près à égalité, celle de Too avait un léger avantage, mais pas suffisant pour se permettre de se relâcher pendant la moindre seconde. Les deux as brillaient littéralement sur le terrain, laissant ainsi la voie libre à Kuroko pour exécuter ses meilleurs tours. Cependant, Aomine n'était pas sensible aux misdirections de son ancienne ombre. Sa concentration était uniquement tournée vers Kagami et son sens inné du basket couplé à son expérience lui suffisait pour savoir où était le ballon sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le voir.

Comme pour l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu deux années plus tôt, l'un était le plus rapide, et l'autre le plus fort du tournoi lycéen. Les efforts entamés par Aomine depuis sa première défaite face au tigre, ainsi que l'entraînement que lui avaient fait subir sa petite-amie avait encore accru sa vitesse. Il se déplaçait agilement sur tout le terrain en se disputant la même proie avec l'autre fauve présent.

Aomine et Kagami affichaient des visages radieux, ils se tournaient autour, presque incapable de prendre en compte les autres joueurs quand un duel commençait. Leur bonheur rayonnait sur tout le terrain et contaminait les lycéens et les spectateurs qui auraient souhaité que ce match ne finisse jamais. Le deuxième quart-temps avait été équilibré et l'académie Too avait seulement conservé l'avance qu'elle avait gagnée en début de match sans pouvoir augmenter l'écart de point.

La pause de la mi-temps démarra et les joueurs retournèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif pour récupérer. L'excitation ne tomba pas dans les gradins et la tension qui s'était installée demeura à son comble. Autour de la jeune fille, les réactions étaient mitigées, les gens profitant du spectacle qui leur était donné, mais de l'autre côté du stade, les groupes de supporters scandaient le nom de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient fièrement.

Alors que Yuki s'enfermait dans sa bulle en jouant sur son téléphone, une voix agressive la fit presque sursauter.

\- Hey, la demoiselle, on te parle !, cria le blond à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi ?, répondit sèchement la boxeuse en jetant un regard pour répondre à l'animosité qu'elle ressentait.

\- … Hey, on parle pas comme ça à ses aînés, renchérit Wakamatsu après s'être remis de la surprise causée par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et il sentait les réflexes qu'il avait acquis à cause d'Aomine refaire surface.

\- Wakamatsu, calme-toi..., fit le renard d'une voix autoritaire, ... Mademoiselle, on se demandait quelle équipe tu encourageais…

\- Too, finit-elle par dire après avoir jaugé du regard les deux hommes.

\- C'est vrai que leur as a l'air particulièrement en forme depuis quelques mois, lança Imayaoshi en agrandissant encore plus le sourire sur son visage.

Sentant qu'elle était en train d'être minutieusement étudiée, Yuki tenta de ne faire paraître aucune émotion sur son visage après l'évocation de son petit-ami.

\- Vous connaissez Aomine ?, demanda-t-elle en choisissant bien ses mots.

\- Mmmh, on est ses anciens capitaines, expliqua calmement le tacticien en montrant patte blanche.

\- Ah… Wakamatsu et Imayoshi ?..., s'exclama la jeune fille, … Sakurai-senpai m'a parlé de vous !

\- Donc, tu étudies à Too, déduit à haute voix le brun.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu avant, ça fait longtemps que tu supportes le club de basket ?, fit en se penchant le pivot pour regarder de plus près la boxeuse qui lui rendit son regard agressivement.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est en première année..., répondit le renard, ...Et elle est plutôt proche d'Aomine…

La boxeuse sentit son visage s'empourprer face à toutes ces déductions exactes et elle préféra garder le silence pour ne pas en dévoiler plus.

\- Huuuuuuhh ? Il les prend jeunes maintenant dis donc… T'es sûr de toi ?, hurla le blond de surprise.

\- Je me trompe ? Mademoiselle ?, insista Imayoshi.

\- Il a pas de limite d'âge… Il fait ce qu'il veut…, lâcha sèchement Yuki en se concentrant à nouveau sur son téléphone pour couper court à la conversation qui commençait fortement à lui déplaire.

Ignorant pendant plusieurs minutes le tapage que l'ancien pivot faisait ainsi que le regard pesant qui lui envoyait le brun derrière ses lunettes toujours en affichant un sourire aussi énigmatique, elle se prépara intérieurement pour observer la deuxième partie de cette finale qui allait commencer.

Les joueurs retournèrent sur le parquet et le troisième quart-temps débuta de la même manière que le deuxième s'était terminée. Les deux fauves sur le terrain se disputaient la balle avec une énergie telle que les autres lycéens osaient à peine les approcher. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en possession du ballon, leur but était d'empêcher l'autre as de s'en emparer.

Aomine fulminait de joie. Il ne marquait pas autant de points qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais il s'amusait sur le terrain à courir et se faire pourchasser par Kagami, son meilleur rival. Son équipe se chargeait d'augmenter la différence au score. Les joueurs de l'académie Too suivaient un entraînement intensif depuis longtemps, et l'assiduité presque subite du scorer et sa bonne humeur avaient contribué à ce que chacun repousse leurs limites.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir à présent chez les lycéens, et l'équipe en noir et bordeaux en profita pour marquer quelques paniers et obtenir une avance relativement confortable. Cette différence de points ajouta une couche de bonheur à Aomine, non pas pour la victoire, mais il savait que dans cette configuration, le tigre commencerait bientôt à montrer les dents et se jeter sans retenue dans la bataille pour inverser la tendance.

Le quatrième et dernier quart-temps de la finale de la troisième et dernière Winter Cup d'Aomine commença. Il était heureux de finir son palmarès lycéen de cette manière, contre son rival qui lui avait fait découvrir le goût de la défaite et sous le regard qu'il supposait amoureux de sa petite-amie dans le public.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le tigre était enflammé et ses yeux rubis flamboyaient en croisant ceux du scorer adverse. Quelques minutes seulement après la reprise, Kagami lança les hostilités en entra dans la zone en premier en exécuta férocement un meteor jam qui fit vibrer le panneau. Prenant cela comme une invitation de sa part, Aomine le suivit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Les échanges qui jusque-là avait été captivant devinrent complètement hypnotisant. Personne ne pouvait détacher son regard de la danse que les deux fauves avaient entamée, ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans leur monde et ils profitaient pleinement de ce moment entre eux. Aucun des deux n'oserait l'avouer à haute voix, mais la sensation qu'ils éprouvaient en jouant à fond l'un contre l'autre était unique.

C'est grâce à Kagami que le scorer avait repris goût au basket et chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, cette passion dévorante qu'il nourrissait à l'intérieur de son corps se déployait à travers tous ses membres. Le ballon ne quittait plus leur périmètre et ils ne s'éloignaient jamais plus de quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cet état, le rapport de force entre les deux as étaient équilibrés et le public ne pouvait que retenir son souffle pour ne pas manquer une seule seconde de ce spectacle. Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le roux prit l'ascendant sur la situation en passant la seconde porte de la zone.

Après avoir été témoin d'un passage ballon entre Kagami et ses coéquipiers à une vitesse fulgurante, Aomine vit son rival s'élancer pour marquer un dunk puissant. Ressentant toute la détermination chez son adversaire, le scorer se retrouva cloué sur place, incapable de sauter pour l'empêcher de mener à bien son action. Ses jambes flageolèrent devant cette démonstration et il se retrouva à terre, obligé de lever les yeux pour voir la fin de ce panier.

Il se releva rapidement, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir et sa concentration s'atténua, le faisant irrémédiablement sortir de la zone. Les quelques minutes suivantes virent la remontée phénoménale de l'équipe de Seirin. Le lycéen le plus rapide ne suffit pas à contrer les passes effectuées sous l'impulsion du tigre.

Le coach de l'académie Too demanda un temps mort, après avoir eu la confirmation de Satsuki et les joueurs se dirigèrent vers leur banc. Sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la sortie du parquet, les pensées prirent possession de l'esprit d'Aomine. Son équipe était globalement meilleure que celle de Seirin. Ils avaient également développé leur jeu collectif sous l'autorité, ou sous l'influence pour être précis, de leur capitaine.

Il n'avait à présent plus que deux points d'avance sur leur adversaire et le scorer se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu contenir le déchaînement de Kagami. Il ferma son visage pour ne pas montrer ses émotions et pouvoir encaisser les paroles surement dures qu'Harasawa allait lui adresser.

\- Aomine-senpai, continue à t'amuser s'il-te-plaît, fit innocemment un jeune membre de son équipe.

Le numéro cinq ne put retenir sa surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage sans attendre.

\- On est arrivé jusqu'ici grâce à toi, et comme c'est le dernier match qu'on va jouer tous ensemble, il faut que tu en profites, renchérit un première année.

Perdu après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il chercha du regard ses autres coéquipiers. Il vit Sakurai lui adresser un sourire léger confirmant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Momoi, qui n'avait louper aucun détail de la scène qui venait de se produire, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux tout en affichant une expression de bonheur intense.

\- Aomine-kun, il reste une minute de jeu. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose, fit le coach sur un ton neutre.

Affichant un sourire en coin pour exprimer sa détermination, Daiki retourna d'un pas ferme sur le terrain. Ce rebond de confiance n'échappa pas au tigre de l'autre côté du parquet qui exulta intérieurement. L'arbitre redonna le ballon à l'équipe de Seirin pour la remise en jeu. Dans leur uniforme blanc, les lycéens reprirent immédiatement le rythme qu'ils avaient avant le temps mort.

Cette reprise ne permit pas aux joueurs de Too de réagir à temps et Kagami lança un panier, permettant à son équipe d'engranger trois points d'un coup et ainsi prendre, pour la première fois de cette rencontre, l'avantage au niveau du score. Cette pression supplémentaire permit à Aomine de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille et d'entrer à nouveau dans la zone.

Les secondes défilèrent et dans son état retrouvé de concentration extrême, le scorer put empêcher son rival de lancer davantage de ballons à travers l'arceau métallique laissant la différence entre la victoire et la défaite à un seul point. L'as de Too donnait son maximum et il se rendit compte que ses coéquipiers en faisaient tout autant. C'est alors que dans son esprit, il vit ses camarades tous ensemble en train d'ouvrir la deuxième porte et lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à y entrer.

Sur le terrain, Kagami écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son adversaire et il ne fut pas surpris quand il le vit intercepter une passe pour l'envoyer encore plus rapidement dans les mains d'un autre joueur. Tous les mouvements d'Aomine semblaient être d'une facilité déconcertante et le ballon voyagea entre les joueurs en noirs qui réagirent tous instantanément comme si l'instinct animal de leur as les habitait.

La balle revenait comme magnétiquement vers la panthère peu importe où qu'il soit sur le terrain. Le tigre le suivait, mais les premiers signes de fatigue commençaient à se faire ressentir et Aomine, récupéra la sphère orange en changeant de direction ce qui lui permit de distancer Kagami pendant un dixième de seconde et d'amorcer un mouvement pour envoyer le ballon glisser à travers le filet presque sans suspense.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le scorer regarda le panneau pour voir que le quart-temps était terminé. Fixant le score donnant toujours Seirin vainqueur, il attendit comme les autres joueurs sur le terrain et les spectateurs qui n'osaient toujours pas respirer. Dans les gradins, Yuki partageait l'état de son petit-ami. Le son de ses propres battements résonnait dans ses oreilles et le monde autour d'elle disparaissait.

\- Je crois… Que le ballon a quitté ses doigts après le buzzer, fit Imayoshi se remettant lui aussi des émotions.

\- Quoi ? Ils ont perdu ?, hurla Wakamatsu.

Les paroles de l'ancien pivot la réveillèrent, et alors que personne ne bougeait encore, elle se leva, s'approcha rapidement du terrain et bondit par-dessus la balustrade pour atterrir sur le parquet deux mètres plus bas. Ignorant la sécurité qui voulait la rattraper, elle courut vers son petit-ami qui affichait un visage perdu.

Dans la tête d'Aomine, ses pensées reprirent leur cour normal. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il venait de perdre le match, son dernier match en tant que lycéen, alors qu'il avait donné son maximum. Non. Il avait même dépassé ses limites dans cette rencontre, et il avait perdu malgré tout. Il avait failli à son rôle d'as dans son équipe et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses camarades.

Son coeur lui faisait mal à la poitrine, sa gorge était serrée et il évitait du regard ses coéquipiers qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi. Il vit alors Yuki en face de lui, le regardant sans savoir quoi faire pour alléger sa peine.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque dans un besoin désespéré d'avoir gagné quelque chose aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-elle immédiatement sans le quitter du regard.

Devant cette déclaration qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi rapide, il la regarda, surpris qu'elle ait cédé à son caprice sans sourciller.

\- Je savais pas comment te le dire, la dernière fois, tu l'as dit tellement vite que je savais pas si tu le pensais vraiment ou si c'était juste sur le moment et j'ai pas osé répondre et t'en as pas reparlé depuis, se justifia la jeune fille.

N'y tenant plus, oubliant où ils étaient et les dizaines de caméras braquées sur le terrain, il glissa sa main sur la taille de sa petite-amie pour la rapprocher de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'était retenu de lui dire ces quelques mots depuis leurs retrouvailles et il était maintenant soulagé de ce poids. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur sa nuque, se faisant chatouiller par ses cheveux et ils remontèrent le long de son menton, lui faisant doucement relever la tête pour récupérer un nouveau baiser. Les yeux dans les yeux, il profitait de son sourire qui lui fit oublier momentanément la défaite qu'il venait de subir.

Rapprochant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il laissa sa passion déborder un peu plus dans leur échange. Il profita de la bouche entrouverte pour envoyer sa langue chatouiller la gorge de sa princesse qu'il trouva étonnement docile au cours de cette journée. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses vêtements jusqu'à trouver un endroit où elles pourraient être en contact direct avec la peau si chaude de sa petite-amie. Ses bras la rapprochèrent de lui, pour ne laisser personne s'approchait de son trésor sans son autorisation.

Soudainement, un ballon vint frapper le basketteur dans le dos, le forçant à relever la tête. Réalisant qu'ils étaient au milieu du terrain et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, Yuki s'empourpra fortement et hésita entre s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son petit-ami pour disparaître à jamais. Finalement, Momoi, qui avait lancé l'objet pour les sortir de leur état, attrapa la boxeuse et lui fit quitter le terrain d'un pas ferme.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du scorer et ses camarades vinrent lui faire de vagues reproches sur le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir tout en expliquant aux joueurs de Seirin que cela se passait toujours de cette manière avec ces deux-là.

\- Félicitations, Aomine-kun, lança Kuroko en tendant son poing.

\- C'est vous qui avez gagné, rappela-t-il en cognant son poing dans celui de son ami.

\- C'était un super match, fit Kagami en rayonnant de joie.

\- Je ne parlais pas du match, compléta l'ombre de Seirin.

\- Ouais… Merci, répliqua-t-il pour répondre aux deux basketteurs.

Les deux équipes s'alignèrent pour le salut final et la cérémonie de clôture de la WinterCup commença. Seirin montait pour la troisième année consécutive sur la première marche du podium tandis que Too et Rakuzan les suivaient. Sitôt la distribution de médailles terminée, Aomine bondit retrouver sa petite-amie qui l'attendait patiemment. Il la confia quelques minutes à son amie d'enfance le temps qu'il se douche. Quand il revint propre, Yuki lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Il y a un endroit où on peut être tranquille ?, demanda-t-elle timidement dans l'oreille du sportif.

Sans répondre à sa question, il l'entraîna ailleurs, dans une pièce du gymnase inutilisée pour le moment. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, Daiki passa tendrement ses deux bras autour des épaules de la boxeuse.

\- J'ai pas gagné la Winter Cup.

\- C'est pas grave…, dit-elle en se grandissant et en glissant ses bras au dessus de ceux du basketteur pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux, ... T'étais magnifique…, commença-t-elle en ponctuant ses mots de baisers, ...Sur le parquet… ... Je voyais que toi… ... Pour moi… ... T'es le meilleur…

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en la resserrant davantage contre lui.

\- La Winter Cup est finie, murmura-t-elle le souffle court en glissant sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon du basketteur.

\- Ah, fit-il surpris de l'attitude entreprenante de sa petite-amie.

\- T'as bien travaillé, tu mérites ta récompense, déclara-t-elle en embrassant langoureusement le jeune homme qui semblait troublé.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle en se frottant à lui pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Attends..., lâcha-t-il en la repoussant légèrement, ... C'est pas que je sois pas content que tu me sautes dessus comme ça, mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps.

\- Si t'as pas envie, je te forcerai pas, dit-elle en sortant un préservatif de sa poche.

\- Ok, conclut-il simplement avant de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus en l'attrapant fermement par la taille et en se dépêchant de déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune fille.

Yuki vérifia rapidement que la porte était correctement verrouillée avant de laisser sa passion s'exprimer pleinement. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Daiki la posa sur un banc et commença à lui enlever ses chaussures pour la débarrasser de son jean ensuite. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait déjà en petite culotte devant son petit-ami encore complètement habillé, la boxeuse usa de sa vitesse pour rapidement descendre le survêtement. Cette action déconcerta une fois de plus le basketteur qui décida de se laisser aller.

\- T'as tout prévu on dirait, ricana-t-il de plaisir.

Ne se laissant pas décontenancer par les paroles, Yuki profita de la hauteur supplémentaire que le banc lui offrait pour venir caresser les lèvres du basketteur avec sa langue. Tout en lui mordillant la bouche, elle lui enleva sa veste et tira sur son chandail et son maillot pour dévoiler son torse. Comblé par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il remonta ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine en soulevant légèrement ses vêtements.

D'un mouvement qu'il avait répété des centaines de fois, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour soulager la pression qu'il exerçait sur les seins de sa petite-amie. Pouvant à présent palper à loisir ses rondeurs préférées, Aomine se rendit compte que cela ne lui suffisait tout simplement pas, et sans qu'il ne rencontre la moindre résistance, il passa par-dessus la tête de sa boxeuse les affaires qui le dérangeaient.

Se faisant face, tous les deux ne portant plus qu'une seule pièce de tissu, brûlant de désir l'un pour l'autre, laissant glisser leurs mains et leurs lèvres sur la peau nue de leur partenaire et se dévorant littéralement entre eux. Aomine fit longer ses doigts sur le bras de sa belle et finit par récupérer la pochette qu'elle tenait entre son index et son majeur.

\- Tu permets ? A moins que tu veuilles me le mettre ?

\- Non… Vas-y… Et dépêche-toi…

\- Oui chef, répondit-il en laissant tomber son caleçon à ses pieds et en ouvrant sauvagement la pochette entre ses dents en regardant sa petite-amie avec un regard chargé de luxure.

Tout en déroulant le morceau de latex le long de son membre tendu, il prit le temps d'observer le corps de sa princesse devant lui. Il ne savait pas si elle se donnait seulement l'air, ou bien si elle était vraiment sûre d'elle à ce point, mais dans les deux cas, il appréciait l'effort et le résultat. Dès que ses mains furent libres, il attrapa les hanches en face de lui et glissa sans attendre sa main directement sous l'entrejambe de la jeune fille.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule large de son basketteur et il put constater à loisir qu'elle était déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé. Cette découverte fit vibrer un peu plus son muscle gonflé de désir et il la fit brusquement basculer en arrière en passant ses bras dans son dos pour la retenir. Les réflexes de la boxeuse étaient tout aussi affûtés et elle s'agrippa fermement au cou du sportif avant de se laisser tomber.

Leurs deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre sur le banc étroit, Daiki s'attaqua fiévreusement à la gorge de la jeune fille, tandis que ses mains se battaient entre elles pour faire disparaître la petite culotte qu'il trouvait trop encombrante. Les mains pâles glissant sur le torse saillant, elle laissa la fougue du jeune homme s'exprimer quelques instants avant de grignoter à son tour la peau bronzée.

Le souffle déjà court dû à l'excitation, Aomine redressa le torse et empoigna son membre pour le guider bien au chaud. Avant qu'il ne puisse compléter sa tâche, Yuki se releva à son tour et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le buste cuivré en envoyant à la renverse le basketteur. Celui-ci se rattrapa agilement, et lorsque son esprit embrouillé analysa la situation, il était assis et sa petite-amie avait déjà glissé ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle commença à bouger lascivement les hanches, et au comble du bonheur, il l'aida pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un. Le jeune homme profita de ses deux mains libres pour les glisser sur tout le corps de la jeune fille. Ils bougeaient ensemble, faisant de petits mouvements mais laissant leur peau en contact pour avoir plus de sensations.

Aomine se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour obtenir un tel traitement, mais il comptait bien profiter du moment présent. Bien qu'aucun des radiateurs de la salle n'était allumé, la chaleur produite par le corps des deux amants suffisaient amplement à réchauffer l'espace autour d'eux. Les sportifs se sentaient brûler intérieurement mais ils ne pouvaient, ni ne voulaient s'arrêter.

La large main ambrée du basketteur remonta le long du corps de la jeune fille, caressant au passage un des seins nu devant lui, et il attrapa le visage de sa bien-aimée pour la regarder. Les yeux dans les yeux, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et entama de lui donner un baiser concentrant tout son amour pour elle.

Remarquant qu'elle commença à peiner dans cette position, il agrippa sa jambe pour qu'elle l'enroule autour de la taille du sportif. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ses hanches et l'aida en insufflant le rythme des mouvements. Très rapidement, bien qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui, Aomine avait pris la direction de l'action et elle s'abandonna à lui en suivant les moindres pressions qu'il exerçait sur son corps.

Des gémissements de plus en plus profonds s'échappèrent de sa gorge et quelques impulsions plus tard, il vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Ayant l'impression de voir un ange, Aomine se relâcha à l'intérieur de sa petite-amie en essayant de ne pas la quitter du regard malgré la vague de plaisir qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

A bout de souffle, Yuki posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son basketteur et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Fatigué par tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis ces dernières heures, Daiki s'allongea au sol en entraînant la jeune fille, profitant de la fraîcheur fournie par le carrelage. Tout en caressant les longs cheveux de sa petite-amie, il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- T'avais vraiment envie de me sauter dessus, on dirait !, glissa-t-il avec un ton narquois.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un léger coup, mais elle ne put se retenir de rougir et de se mordre les lèvres.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai bien apprécié..., la rassura-t-il, … Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir comment t'as eu cette idée.

\- C'est pendant mes vacances en France, répondit-elle tout doucement.

\- Quoi ?, relâcha immédiatement le sportif en s'imaginant plein de français prêts à donner des cours particuliers à sa petite-amie.

\- C'est mes cousines ! En discutant avec mes cousines, s'écria Yuki en ayant senti la peur dans la voix d'Aomine.

\- Ah…, souffla le basketteur de soulagement, … Tu leur diras merci de ma part alors…

Attrapant du bout du bras son haut de survêtement, il l'utilisa pour recouvrir le corps de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, et ils se détentirent profitant de la douce présence de l'autre. La sonnerie de téléphone d'Aomine les fit sursauter. Les muscles presque endormis du sportif gesticulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fouille dans ses poches et qu'il décroche l'appel.

A l'autre bout du fil, Satsuki commençait déjà à lui crier dessus en lui indiquant que le bâtiment était sur le point d'être fermé. Eloignant le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd, il lui répondit vaguement qu'ils arrivaient tout en prenant plaisir à regarder sa petite-amie se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse. Il enfila ensuite nonchalamment ses vêtements avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Yuki était au bord de la panique.

D'un geste sûr, il glissa son bras sur les petites épaules et la rapprocha de lui avant de sortir de l'établissement en affichant un air satisfait. Momoi déblatéra toutes sortes de reproches à son ami d'enfance tout en rassurant Yuki qui ne semblait pas à l'aise, mais qui semblait si innocente à côté de son pervers de petit-ami.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, le chapitre est fini, la Winter Cup est finie. Que tout ceux qui veulent me tuer se mette en rang !

Daiki : *se met dans la file*

Moi : *tousse* Je préviens, si je meurs, je pourrais pas finir d'écrire l'histoire.

Daiki : *bouge pas* M'en fous, tu m'as fait perdre face à Bakagami.

Moi : Euh... Ouais, mais je t'ai fait découvrir la vraie zone et tout... Non ?

Daiki : *grogne*

Moi : Et Yuki t'as consolé !

Daiki : Mouais... Mais j'ai quand même perdu.

Moi : Mais si tu me tues, je pourrais plus écrire de lemon !

Daiki : *regarde Yuki*

Yuki : *rougit*

Daiki : Si elle écrit pas, j'ai droit à rien ?

Moi : Non, rien du tout, si je disparais, elle disparaît avec moi. Mais t'inquiète pas, il y a plein de fics ou tu te fais Kagami et tu kiffes grave !

Daiki : *frissonne* Ok, c'est bon ! Je voulais juste te protéger, c'est tout. Ca serait dommage s'il t'arrivait un truc.

Yuki : *soupire* Il est tellement prévisible.

Moi : Oui, mais il garde quand même ce petit côté innocent je trouve. Moi, mes fics préférés c'est celle où Kagami est au-dessus et s'occupe bien de lui.

Daiki : QUOI ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Yuki : Oublies pas ! Tu la tue, je disparais !

Daiki : *grogne*

Yuki : Et c'est vrai que Taiga qui s'occuperait de tes fesses, ça doit être sacrément sexy.

Daiki : *rougit* ... Oh non, et maintenant l'autre...

Taiga : On m'a appelé ?

Yuki : Oui, je disais que...

Daiki : Non, dégage ! *toujours les joues rouges*

Taiga : Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien !

Daiki : Je t'ai dit de dégager putain !

Taiga : C'est parce que je t'ai battu ?

Daiki : Tu me saoules !

Taiga : *pose sa main sur le front d'Aomine*

Daiki : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Taiga : On dirait que t'as de la fièvre.

Yuki : *morte de rire, écroulée au sol*

Taiga : Je vais te faire de la soupe au poulet. Si t'as pris froid, ça va t'aider.

Yuki : Tu devrais peut-être lui prendre sa température aussi ! XD

Taiga : Ouais, il va falloir. Je m'en voudrais s'il était malade à cause de moi.

Daiki : C'est toi qui me rend malade ! Dégage !

Yuki : Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, ça doit être la fièvre qui le fait délirer. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le mettre au lit.

Daiki : Quoi ? *tremble*

Taiga : Ouais, t'as raison !

Daiki : Quoi ? *tremble*

Yuki : Regarde, il tremble en plus le pauvre petit. Moi, j'ai pas assez de force, je ne suis qu'une faible femme.

Daiki : ...

Taiga : ...

Daiki : Ca y est, t'as compris que tu te faisais manipuler, Bakagami ?

Taiga : Ouais, le coup de la faible femme, ça ramène à la réalité.

Yuki : ...

Daiki : Ouais, franchement, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça ferait...

Yuki : Hey ! C'est la vérité je vous signale !

Daiki : Ouais, bien sûr ! Le jour où j'arrêterais de me demander sérieusement si tu m'as cassé une côte en me poussant, j'y réfléchirais !

Yuki : *le frappe*

Daiki : Aïeeuuu ! Tu fais mal je te signale.

Yuki : Je suis une faible femme ! Dis-le !

Taiga : Euh... Là, même moi je vois que c'est pas logique.

Yuki : *frappe Kagami* Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

Taiga : Merde, elle cogne encore plus fort que Riko !

Daiki : Tu vois ce que je suis obligé de subir tous les jours ?

Taiga : Tu l'as choisi quand même.

Daiki : Il y a des trucs qu'on commande pas.

Taiga : ... *rougit* Ouais, je sais.

Daiki : Et pourquoi tu rougit toi ?

Taiga : ... *rougit plus fort* Et pourquoi tu rougissais tout à l'heure ?

Daiki : ... Euh...

Yuki : C'est parcequ'on disait que ça serait pas mal si...

Daiki : Ta victoire compte pas ! Je suis toujours le meilleur en un contre un !

Taiga : QUOI ? On vous a écrasé une fois de plus !

Daiki : Bakagami ! La prochaine fois, je vous éclate ! En plus maintenant je peux aller dans la seconde zone !

Taiga : Ah ouais ? Tu crois que tu pourrais y retourner ? Ahomine !

Daiki : Genre tu vas me donner des leçons maintenant ?

Taiga : Ca se pourrait bien ouais ! J'ai pas envie de m'emmerder la prochaine que je serais sur le terrain face à toi !

Yuki : En fait, vous avez pas besoin de moi...

Daiki : Si ! Toi, tu vas repasser à la casserole. Plus d'excuse maintenant ! Et le premier qui essaie de tuer l'auteur, je le tue !

Taiga : On voit ce qui est important pour toi... Enfin, c'est pas comme si on le découvrait non plus.

Moi : T'inquiète Taiga, j'écris d'autres fics où tu te le fais...

Taiga : ... *rougit* Où je me le fais ? Au basket ?

Daiki : Dans tes rêves Bakagami !

Moi : Non, autrement qu'au basket ! ^^

Daiki : ... C'est pas vrai, je vais la tuer !

Yuki : *facepalm* Et ça recommence.

Moi : Bon, bah, à la prochaine fois ! Si je suis toujours en vie ! (PS : Les reviews peuvent me ramener d'entre les morts ! XD)


	37. Chapter 35

Bonjour,

Deux semaines déjà depuis le dernier chapitre... Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris un sacré retard sur l'écriture des prochains chapitres alors... Je vous tiendrez au courant à la prochaine sortie.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, anonymes ou abonnés et encore une fois, je m'incline devant mes reviewers qui me donne le courage de continuer cette aventure (parce que oui, j'en ai besoin, surtout en ce moment) à savoir **olukkalp** , **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **Sirti** et **Lawiki**.

Les remerciements spéciaux pour ce chapitre vont à **Futae** qui me supporte (dans le sens où elle me porte vraiment), et à **Lawiki** , qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, et elle m'aide aussi me relisant et en me laissant des petites notes un peu partout ! ^^

* * *

La Winter Cup était terminée, et Aomine, dans sa dernière année de lycée ne l'avait jamais gagné. Il ressentait bien évidemment une légère déception dans le fond de son coeur, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose de bien plus important depuis son arrivée à l'académie Too. Déjà, il s'était trouvé un opposant digne de ce nom, ayant réanimé la passion qu'il entretenait maintenant consciencieusement pour son sport fétiche. Puis, il avait aussi fait la connaissance Yuki. Une fille qu'il n'aurait même pas eu la politesse de regarder quelques mois plus tôt, mais dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux en la découvrant petit à petit.

Et c'est sa petite amie qui restait une fois que son match de basket était terminé. C'était grâce à elle s'il avait pu si rapidement surmonter la défaite qu'il avait subie et il comptait bien maintenant user de tous les moyens possibles pour profiter d'elle. Le scorer de la génération miracle sentait le temps filer à toute vitesse. Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, et l'an prochain, à cause de leur différence d'âge, les deux tourtereaux ne pourraient plus fréquenter le même établissement.

Sans réfléchir à ce qui arriverait à ce moment, Aomine voulait avant tout profiter des petits moments qu'ils pourraient partager. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère entêté de sa première année préférée. Celle-ci avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation quand son capitaine, et ami, lui avait proposé de participer à un tournoi se déroulant à la mi-mars pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le basketteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Shotaro alors qu'il s'accaparait presque tous les soirs de sa petite-amie. En l'attendant, et contre toute attente, Aomine participa à ses entraînements de basket alors que sa présence n'était plus obligatoire. Les premières années de son équipe ne lui tapaient plus autant sur le système, et il se rappelait encore les paroles qu'ils lui avaient adressées au cours de la finale pour l'encourager, bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragé.

Donc, les soirs où Yuki s'entraînait dans le gymnase de l'établissement scolaire, Daiki s'amusait, toujours avec un large sourire aux lèvres, avec l'équipe avec laquelle il avait tout de même gagné l'interlycée de cette année. S'éclipsant toujours avant l'heure officielle, le jeune homme allait observer sa boxeuse, presque au bord de l'épuisement, poussée à bout par plusieurs autres sportifs.

Sous l'oeil avisé du responsable du club, qui laissait Yuki suivre son programme établi par son coach en dehors du lycée, Aomine enfilait les gants et suivait les directives de Shotaro. A la fin d'une séance, la jeune boxeuse devait affronter son petit-ami et son capitaine en même temps dans un round de cinq minutes. Se déplaçant sans arrêt, la jeune fille arrivait à garder les deux hommes dans le même axe, s'occupant d'un seul adversaire à la fois. Elle ne cessait de l'impressionner, et lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin du combat retentit, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol malgré les douleurs qu'il ressentait déjà dans ses muscles à cause des coups qu'elle lui avait portés.

\- Je crois que ton entraînement est fini pour ce soir. Je te prête plus à Shotaro, commença le basketteur.

Et sa petite amie, essoufflée et complètement en sueur dans ses bras ne trouva même pas l'énergie de protester. Aomine prit cette absence de réponse pour un consentement et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu m'étouffes, tu pues la transpi, finit-elle par crier, mais ses muscles endoloris ne lui permettaient pas de se dégager.

\- Je te laisse me frotter le dos sous la douche si tu veux… Ou tout ce que tu veux, fit la panthère en déshabillant du regard la boxeuse.

\- Euh…, relâcha Yuki dont la couleur des joues ressortait encore plus malgré son visage rougi à cause de l'effort.

\- Yu-chan, hésite pas, dis-lui non !, cria le capitaine à deux pas d'eux qui avait tout entendu malgré lui.

Le gant que la jeune fille reçut violemment sur la tête ne suffit pas à détourner son regard hésitant de son petit-ami. Cette seconde d'espoir inattendu fit oublier au scorer la fatigue qui avait pris possession de son corps et il se sentait prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles pour profiter d'une douche avec sa première année préférée. Oubliant tout de ce monde à part ces deux grands yeux clairs et magnifiques, il grogna lorsque son camarade posa ses mains sur les épaules de la boxeuse. Shotaro, dont l'instinct de survie était bien réveillé, relâcha immédiatement son amie en sursautant.

Comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine observa longuement Yuki alors qu'elle était tranquillement dans les bras larges et puissants de l'as de la génération miracle. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle était différente de lui et qu'elle évoluait à un tout autre niveau. Il se rappelait encore distinctement la petite fille qui lui courrait après et qui s'entêtait à vouloir l'embrasser et il comprit, en les regardant de cette manière que même s'il lui avait volé son premier baiser, elle était passée à autre chose.

Très vite, il repensa à sa petite-amie avec qui tout se déroulait parfaitement bien depuis que son camarade de classe occupait les pensées de son amie, et les crises de jalousie qu'il subissait se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Yuki était comme la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais pendant une seconde, il essaya de se remémorer depuis quand il n'avait pas eu le dessus au cours d'un de leur combat.

\- Hey, Shotaro, ça va ?, demanda Daiki sur un ton presque agressif alors que le capitaine avait les yeux rivés sur la première année dans ses bras.

\- Mmm… Yu-chan, faut que t'aille sur la balance, je veux pas faire comme la dernière fois, fit le boxeur pour changer de sujet.

Suite à ces quelques mots, sans même la regarder, Aomine sentit un corps se raidir contre lui et il était certain qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer également.

\- Yuki ?..., lâcha-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour regarder son visage rongé par la culpabilité, … T'as fait quoi pendant tes vacances en France ?

Comme si elle venait de se recevoir un coup sur la tête, les yeux de la boxeuse se crispèrent et son visage tomba en direction du sol. Après un profond soupir et un regard échangé avec son camarade de classe, le scorer souleva sa petite-amie sans qu'elle ne proteste et la posa sur la balance dans un coin de la salle.

\- Quoi ?... , hurla Shotaro en voyant le chiffre apparaître, … Cinq kilos ?

\- Mmm… Je me disais bien que t'avais pris des seins, fit Daiki pensif en regardant sa main.

Toujours silencieuse, la jeune fille dont le visage était cramoisi, ne réagit pas davantage et continua de fixer ses pieds comme pour pouvoir s'enfoncer sous terre.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir séché tout ça avant le tournoi ! Si tu refais qu'un régime express comme la dernière fois, t'auras pas la pèche et ça pardonnera pas. Normalement tu vas enchaîner au moins deux ou trois combats, réprimanda le capitaine.

\- Enchaîner deux ou trois combats ?, tomba des nues le basketteur.

\- … Oui, c'est ça un tournoi… Tout se fait sur une journée ou un week-end…, informa calmement Shotaro, ...Tu lui as pas expliqué ?, demanda-t-il en haussant le ton envers Yuki.

\- Hum… Non, il avait la Winter Cup… Et après avec mon père, c'était tendu et maintenant il y a le repas avec nos parents de prévu… Et j'ai oublié, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils savent pas ce que c'est vraiment qu'un tournoi au basket !, finit par crier la jeune fille qui paraissait encore plus petite entourée par les deux sportifs.

\- Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas critiquer le basket devant moi, répliqua Aomine.

\- Pardon, s'excusa humblement la boxeuse en baissant les yeux.

D'un geste complètement anodin, le scorer glissa son bras sur la hanche de la première année et l'attira à lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Yuki accepta docilement cette marque d'affection et se laissa de nouveau étreindre par son petit-ami.

\- Oh ? Alors ça y est ? Vos parents vont se rencontrer ?, rebondit Shotaro.

\- Mmm… Vendredi soir, lança la boxeuse en soufflant de découragement.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de stresser, tenta de la rassurer le scorer.

\- Mouais, fit Yuki en affichant une moue exprimant son désaccord.

\- Je vais filer 500 points à ton père si jamais il se tient bien, ça m'étonnerait qu'il passe à côté de l'occasion.

\- Je sens qu'il va forcément se passer un truc.

\- Déjà t'en aurais parlé avant à tes parents, ça serait mieux passé.

\- Hein ? Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ?

\- Au moins on aurait évité un "Vu que maintenant tous ceux qui regardent la télévision nationale ont vu que tu pénétrais l'intimité de mon bébé, je voudrais aller inspecter chez toi pour voir si t'es vraiment un cas désespéré".

\- Et t'étais obligé de lui dire que tu lui montrerais ce que c'est qu'une vraie collection de magazine érotique ?

\- … Non, c'est vrai… Je me suis un peu laissé emballer sur le coup…

\- Je sens que ça va être une vraie catastrophe ce repas. Tes parents vont plus vouloir que tu m'approches.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, conclut Aomine en riant légèrement en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, la boxeuse le quitta en direction des vestiaires et la vitesse du scorer ne lui permit même pas de l'agripper pour récupérer une nouvelle caresse. Soupirant qu'il ne puisse, encore une fois, qu'imaginer sa belle sous la douche, il alla, lui aussi vers d'autres vestiaires pour se préparer puis profiter des dernières minutes où il raccompagnait sa petite-amie chez elle.

Si la chose ne tenait qu'au basketteur, jamais il ne se séparerait de Yuki, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à fixer les règles. Les parents de la jeune fille les autorisaient à rester ensemble les week-ends et Aomine pouvait manger chez eux trois fois par semaine. Tout cela était bien sûr conditionné aux notes que ramenaient la boxeuse et pour l'instant, malgré les quelques notes de japonais inférieures aux siennes qu'il avait aperçu, aucune restriction supplémentaire n'était à déplorer.

Le grand soir était arrivé, Aomine était égal à lui-même, d'une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, et Yuki était encore plus pâle que son nom ne l'indiquait. Il la récupéra à la sortie de son entraînement comme à leur habitude, et il soupira quand il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille aussi tendus que son membre au matin. D'humeur légère, il posa ses larges mains sur les épaules loin d'être frêle de sa petite-amie et il entreprit de lui faire un massage pour la détendre.

\- Non, mais ça sert à rien. Tu feras pas tomber ma culotte ce soir, lança la boxeuse avec un air blasé.

\- T'es vraiment une obsédée, souffla Daiki à son oreille avec une voix suave.

\- Quoi ?, gémit-elle en se mettant à rougir automatiquement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu penses au sexe encore plus souvent que moi, susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe devant sa bouche.

Yuki sursauta violemment, et Aomine trouvait que l'écarlate lui sied bien mieux au visage que le pâle. Ravi d'avoir redonné des couleurs à sa petite-amie, il rit de bon coeur en caressant la joue brûlante.

\- Et ça te plaît pas ?, demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec ses deux grands yeux clairs.

\- C'est toi qui me plais, répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Je préfère ça, lâcha-t-elle en attrapant le bras du basketteur pour continuer le chemin jusque chez lui.

\- Et ta culotte ce soir ?

\- … Si ça se passe bien entre mes parents et les tiens, je te la donne ? Ca te va ?, fit Yuki de son air le plus innocent.

La gorge sèche, priant pour que la soirée se déroule tel un événement organisé par Akashi, Daiki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il pressa le pas, pour avoir le temps de profiter de la jeune fille avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, elle eut à peine de le temps de saluer correctement ses hôtes, qu'il l'enleva pour la séquestrer dans sa chambre pendant de longues minutes.

Contrairement à la première nuit qu'elle avait passé ici, elle était parfaitement détendue, et à l'aise avec le fauve qui avait pris place au-dessus d'elle. Ses mouvements étaient sans hésitation et Aomine ne se retenait plus de lui faire comprendre tout le désir qu'elle réveillait chez lui. Elle tenta de passer ses jambes autour de la taille du sportif, mais celui attrapa fermement ses cuisses et s'attaqua directement à déboutonner le pantalon qu'elle portait.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce tu fais ?, fit Yuki en n'opposant pas vraiment de résistance.

\- Je vérifie l'état de ma récompense…, s'expliqua le basketteur en tirant vivement sur le tissu, … T'as mis ta culotte porte-bonheur ?

\- Ouais, lâcha la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un arrangement pour que je te la prête les jours de tes combats !, murmura Daiki en concentrant toutes ses idées dans son regard.

\- Pervers, envoya la boxeuse avec un large sourire tout en se laissant embrasser passionnément.

Lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, le jeune homme dut s'arracher, à contre coeur, de la bouche de Yuki et la laisser remettre en place correctement ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à accueillir les parents de la première année. Aomine sentit la tension reprendre place dans le corps de leur fille juste à côté de lui et il n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation alors qu'il venait de faire des efforts pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien passer… Je suis sûr que ton père arriva à se contenir avec ta mère à côté, lui glissa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est pas forcément mon père qui m'inquiète le plus, souffla-t-elle en observant attentivement la scène.

Tous les japonais présents se saluèrent en s'inclinant humblement. La française, pourtant habituée aux traditions de son pays d'adoption, afficha un air perplexe.

\- Bah… Il y en a pas un des deux qui est coloré !, lâcha France avec un ton plein de candeur digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- J'en étais sûre, elle est pas sortable… Au moins mon père, il sait se comporter en société, fit Yuki en prenant son front entre ses mains.

\- Sweety, you shouldn't talk about these kind of stuff when you first meet someone, lui expliqua calmement Kojiro.

\- Oh ? Désolée, répliqua la femme en s'inclinant beaucoup trop rapidement pour être sincère.

Que ce soit au niveau de l'intonation, de la facilité à s'excuser ou l'air innocent que France ait adopté, le scorer ne put s'empêcher de rire, tellement il avait déjà vu exactement le même enchaînement chez sa petite-amie. Ses parents échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis finirent par sourire légèrement.

\- Je les ai prévenus que tu avais une famille un peu… Hors-norme, souffla Aomine dans l'oreille de sa boxeuse en profitant de l'occasion pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Daiki a été adopté ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?, renchérit tout de même la française.

\- Non, mon père est philippin, ils se ressemblent énormément tous les deux et moi je ressemble à ma mère, expliqua tranquillement la mère du jeune homme qui s'était déjà détendue.

\- Mmm… J'y suis allée une fois, c'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de terrain de basket.

\- Oui, c'est le sport national. Daiki a commencé à jouer avec son grand-père, fit Madame Aomine guidant tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Tu vois, ça se passe plutôt bien, murmura le basketteur à l'attention de sa petite-amie.

\- Mouais…, répondit la jeune fille sceptique en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Et pour la boxe en France, c'est pareil ?, demanda timidement la mère du jeune homme.

\- Et non, Natsuki, c'est même très peu représenté… Il y a du Wifi ici ? J'ai pas une bonne connexion…, remarqua fortement la française.

\- Non, il n'y a qu'un seul ordinateur ici, s'excusa le père du scorer.

Le visage de France se mit à pâlir instantanément, Kojiro la serra sans perdre une seconde dans ses bras, et Yuki se précipita également pour la rassurer.

\- Only one, gémit la française qui se faisait submerger de caresses et de gestes tendres de la part du reste de sa famille présente.

\- Et ta collection alors garçon ?, demanda Kojiro d'une voix forte mais tremblante, indiquant qu'il cherchait seulement maladroitement à changer de sujet.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit Daiki en utilisant le ton habituel de défi qu'il prenait quand il parlait avec le père de la boxeuse.

L'instinct animal du sportif lui envoya quelques frissons, et il aperçut sa petite-amie le fixer avec des yeux lui indiquant qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Il vit également France qui avait légèrement repris quelques couleurs et qui lançait le même type de regard à son compagnon.

\- Bon, on va passer à table, les interrompit Natsuki sentant la tension étrange et réussissant efficacement à modifier le cours de la discussion.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout le monde se dirigent vers la table. Le repas prit une tournure plus standardisée quand Kojiro complimenta la mère du jeune homme sur sa cuisine. Le scorer sourit légèrement suite à cette remarque connaissant les capacités culinaires du père de Yuki. A côté, France, après avoir vérifié la quinzième fois son téléphone en moins de deux minutes, ouvrit la bouche à cet instant pour parler, mais un regard de sa fille suffit à la faire taire.

\- Alors, vous avez aussi un garçon, Shiroyama-san ?, demanda le père de Daiki pour faire la conversation.

\- Oui, mais on l'a laissé chez un jeune homme responsable pour ce soir, sourit Kojiro.

\- Oh ?, fit simplement l'autre paternel.

\- Oui, un jeune homme qui a gagné la Winter Cup, mais qui ne s'est pas donné en spectacle après.

\- Kagami ? Romeo passe la soirée chez Kagami ?, hurla de surprise Daiki.

\- Oui, et lui ne pense pas à s'allonger sur mon bébé, fit le père de Yuki mais sa voix partit dans les aigus en fin de phrase.

\- Elle s'allonge toute s…, commença le lycéen, mais il sentit sa main se faire lentement, mais sûrement tordre et il tenait à pouvoir continuer de jouer au basket.

Le couple de parents invité semblait communiquer grâce à de larges sourires et des regards appuyés, mais personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait sous la table, en tout cas cela suffit à ce que Kojiro se calme. Encore une fois, ce fut la mère du basketteur qui calma le jeu et elle trouva un sujet de discussion qui convint à tout le monde sauf une personne. Yuki. Et les adultes passèrent le reste du repas à parler de la boxeuse, de sa détermination sur le ring, de l'effet bénéfique qu'elle avait sur le basketteur et Kojiro arriva même à caser quelques anecdotes sur son enfance.

La jeune fille ne décrocha pas un mot, et Daiki eut l'impression qu'elle s'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sachant qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'effort, il fit volontairement couler de la sauce sur le pantalon de la lycéenne, l'agrippa par la taille, et avec l'excuse de l'aider à se nettoyer, il l'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Arrivés dans la petite pièce, Aomine passa ses bras puissants autour du dos de sa petite-amie et la serra fort contre lui pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Tu vas devoir me donner ta culotte, commença le scorer.

Des éclats de rire s'échappèrent de la gorge de la jeune fille et Daiki sentit son coeur défaillir quand il aperçut ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Merci. T'es trop mignon à vouloir me réconforter comme ça, fit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.

\- Ouais, mais je veux vraiment ma culotte. En plus c'est toi qui as proposé.

\- Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux ! C'est pas des sujets de plaisanteries ça. Tu peux pas promettre ta culotte à quelqu'un et faire marche arrière après, s'insurgea le scorer.

\- Mais… Bon d'accord, mais pas ma porte-bonheur alors…, tenta Yuki devant le regard outré du lycéen, … Je t'en file deux en échange si tu veux !?, tenta-t-elle désespérément.

\- Ok… Mais je veux que tu les aies portées avant, conclut Aomine.

La jeune fille resta sans voix suite à cette déclaration, et elle préféra rester silencieuse le temps de nettoyer son pantalon. Elle savait qu'une autre épreuve l'attendait dès qu'elle retournerait à table et elle voulait économiser ses dernières forces. C'est donc toujours muette, ainsi qu'accompagnée de son petit-ami qu'elle se rendit de nouveau dans la pièce de vie. Ils y trouvèrent uniquement les deux femmes et France semblait être partie dans un monologue, ne laissant à la mère d'Aomine que le temps d'acquiescer.

\- Oh ! Ta mère a l'air d'avoir trouvé le truc avec la mienne, lança Yuki à voix basse.

Aux anges en pensant à ses futures acquisitions, le lycéen atterrit rapidement en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver les deux paternels. La soirée devait absolument se terminer dans les meilleures conditions au risque de voir sa récompense s'envoler. Il scruta les alentours de la pièce, mais ne vit aucun indice lui permettant de deviner où pouvait bien être passé les deux hommes. Légèrement anxieux, il poussa ses investigations un peu plus loin en laissant la boxeuse avec les autres femmes.

Entendant du bruit provenant de sa chambre, il ouvrit sa porte pour y découvrir Kojiro et son père en train de commenter sa chère et tendre collection de revues. Il se sentit flatté lorsque des compliments venant de celui qui le fusillait du regard depuis des mois lui atteignirent les oreilles. Très rapidement, ses envies de culotte reprirent le dessus et il commença à réprimander les adultes, en ayant l'impression de se trouver dans la position inverse de celle dont il était habitué.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait réussi à formuler suffisamment de mots, il sentit la présence de personnes derrière lui. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, il avait l'impression que des regards lui brûlaient le dos et il savait que Yuki en faisait partie. Les deux autres hommes laissèrent tomber les preuves de leur méfait à leurs pieds, et ils commencèrent une parade destinée à adoucir l'humeur de leur moitié.

Décidément, les femmes qu'ils avaient choisies, avaient du caractère et s'en suivit, tirages d'oreilles et remarques cinglantes. Finalement, jugeant qu'il était temps de se séparer, Yuki et ses parents se regroupèrent. Le scorer n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais il allait devoir se séparer de sa petite-amie jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Tiens ! On t'a préparé ça au fait, fit Kojiro à sa fille en lui tendant un sac.

\- C'est tes affaires pour la nuit… Comme t'es pas rentré les prendre tout à l'heure…

\- Je dors ici ?, s'étonna la lycéenne.

\- On est le week-end…, répondit tout aussi étonné son père, … A moins que ça pose un problème ?, dit-il à l'intention des parents d'Aomine.

\- Non, pas de souci, s'exclama Natsuki ravie.

\- And you're brother is out too…, compléta-t-il à l'attention de la boxeuse, … Et toi…, fit-il en pointant du doigt Daiki, mais suite à un geste de France, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ils saluèrent promptement leurs hôtes de la soirée et filèrent à grande vitesse, laissant leur fille entre les bras de son petit-ami heureux.


	38. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, (la vie, les trucs comme ça, j'ai plein d'excuses en stock), mais finalement voici la suite de votre fiction.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, mettent en favori et lisent simplement cette histoire, et je remercie en particulier mes reviewers qui sont particulièrement moteur pour l'écriture de la suite : **Sirti** , **emilie33110** , **lys0212** , **InSilent** , **Futae** , **olukkalp** et **Lawiki**.

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** La rencontre entre les parents de nos deux protagonistes a eu lieu. Certaines ont été traumatisées (RIP maman de Yuki), des oreilles ont été tiré (et d'autres choses aussi que la pudeur m'empêche de dévoiler) et il y a eu aussi une histoire d'échange de petites culottes dont je ne suis pas sûre que nous connaissions la fin un jour. Bref, tout va bien pour notre petit couple.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Il neigeait un peu en cette fin de mois de janvier et Aomine avait retrouvé les autres joueurs de la génération miracle dans un gymnase qu'Akashi avait privatisé pour l'occasion. Bon, le capitaine avait été raisonnable, il avait uniquement réservé le terrain de basket pour laisser les autres sportifs profiter du complexe. C'est donc, pour la troisième fois consécutive, et pour son plus grand bonheur, que Kuroko retrouvait ses amis du collège pour fêter son anniversaire.

Le joueur fantôme avait une affection toute particulière pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils faisaient partie de sa jeunesse. Cela lui avait brisé le coeur quand ils s'étaient éloignés et grâce à son meilleur ami, il avait réussi à leur montrer sa façon de jouer et rétablir le lien qui les unissait. Sa plus grande fierté, c'était de voir le scorer de la génération miracle plus rayonnant que jamais. Aomine était celui qui avait sombré le plus rapidement. A cette époque, le joueur fantôme était tellement jeune, qu'il s'était senti démuni devant la chute de son meilleur ami de l'époque.

Grâce à Kagami, il avait pu tendre une main vers l'as de Too et rallumer une flamme dans son âme. Aomine l'avait ensuite entretenu, sous la surveillance avisée de Momoi, et elle brûlait intérieurement maintenant suite au choix judicieux que le lycéen avait effectué. Tout semblait parfait. Ils avaient tous évolué et l'ambiance était différente de celle qu'ils avaient connue au collège, mais maintenant, il avait mûri, et partageaient cette partie sombre de leur histoire.

\- Kise ? T'as des nouvelles idoles qui débutent dans ton studio ? Tu sais avec des gros nibards !, fit l'as de la génération miracle tout en mimant ce qu'il recherchait.

\- Il y a beaucoup de tensions entre les vierges et les sagittaires, indiqua le shooter.

\- Midorin, les choses se passent vraiment bien entre Yuki-chan et Dai-chan, s'exclama vivement la manager.

\- Exactement, on s'engueule presque jamais, surenchérit Aomine.

\- Presque jamais, remarqua le joueur de Shutoku en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Non, mais ça compte pas. C'est juste quand on parle de sa copine, tenta de s'expliquer le scorer.

\- C'est qu'Haruse-san me tape sur le système aussi. Je ne comprends pas comment elles ont pu devenir amies, lança Momoi.

\- Son attitude avec Kagami-kun m'a profondément énervé, fit Kuroko sur son ton neutre préféré.

\- S'il y avait que ça, souffla Aomine.

\- Elle est venue l'attendre à la sortie des cours, continua le fantôme.

\- Quoi ?, sursauta le basketteur de Too.

\- Elle m'a suivi quand je suis allée retrouver Tetsu-kun un soir, lâcha Satsuki en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Satsuki-chan, glissa le joueur de Seirin en glissant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Mais ! Elle s'est remise avec Ryo hier, cracha le bronzé.

Le silence tomba dans le gymnase et juste en échangeant des regards, les anciens camarades du collège Teiko décidèrent de ne plus aborder ce sujet de conversation, et ils continuèrent à jouer au sport grâce auquel ils s'étaient rencontrés. En fin d'après-midi, ils se regroupèrent tous, et se préparèrent pour se rendre chez Kagami pour la soirée. L'as de Too leur signala qu'il devait aller faire des achats et qu'il les rejoindrait juste après. Avant qu'il ne fut trop éloigné, le capitaine de la génération miracle lui glissa une phrase à l'oreille.

\- Daiki… Sache que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour Blanche dans le passé, mais c'est bien que tu sois patient.

\- Aominecchi a bien grandi, fit Kise avec son enthousiasme habituel en s'agrippant sur les épaules du scorer.

\- Ouais, je sais... C'est bon, grogna le scorer en ayant les joues légèrement teintées.

Daiki s'éloigna et se dépêcha autant que possible. En plus de ses amis, il savait que sa petite-amie l'attendait dans l'appartement de son rival et il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps avec la troupe. Il arriva donc une vingtaine de minutes plus tard chez Kagami, avec des sacs faisant des bruits de bouteilles se choquant entre elles. Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte, le tigre de Seirin, reconnaissant le son, regarda le nouveau venu les yeux écarquillés. Faisant comme chez lui, Aomine se dirigea directement dans le salon.

\- Tetsu ! J'ai apporté ce qu'il faut pour fêter dignement tes dix-huit ans, dit-il en soulevant son sac avec un large sourire.

Le scorer adorait être le centre de l'attention, mais la manière dont les yeux se posèrent sur lui le surpris. Très rapidement, il aperçut des bouteilles sur la table et il se sentit légèrement vexé. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un de ses camarades de la génération miracle qui avait ramené le butin, le scorer l'aurait remarqué précédemment. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers celui qu'on disait qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément et Aomine jeta un regard regroupant ses sentiments vers son rival.

\- Bakagami, tu crois que t'auras une chance avec ma copine si tu la fais boire ou quoi ?

\- Ahomine, ça t'arrive de réfléchir des fois ? Tu crois vraiment que je ferais boire une mineure !, répliqua le roux avec ferveur.

\- Aomine-kun… J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Shiroyama-san qu'au Japon, on est mineur jusqu'à vingt ans, l'informa Kuroko.

\- Bah… Comme partout… Non ?, fit naïvement le basketteur de Too.

\- C'est vingt et un aux states, lâcha Kagami.

\- Et dix-huit en France, et on est un peu laxiste sur ça en plus… , fit Yuki en s'approchant de lui, … T'as ramené quoi toi ?

\- C'est toi qui a ramené tout ça ?, questionna le scorer sur un ton doux à sa petite-amie ce qui fit rugir le tigre derrière eux.

\- Oui, dit-elle en lui donnant un magnifique sourire.

\- T'es la meilleure !, lui glissa Aomine en frottant sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle.

Apaisé par la simple présence de la première année, Daiki s'installa près de ses anciens camarades en prenant soin de bien serrer sa boxeuse entre ses bras. L'ambiance était détendue, Momoi et Kuroko étaient tranquillement assis l'un à côté de l'autre et malgré les regards langoureux que jetait la manager au joueur fantôme, celui-ci affichait toujours son air neutre habituel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau coup de sonnette retentit mais ce fut Himuro qui se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte pendant que le tigre finissait la cuisson du repas. Les anciens coach et capitaine du lycée Seirin, officiellement en couple, enfin, arrivèrent et se joignirent à la bande.

\- Riko-nee-chan, gémit Yuki en se jetant dans les bras de la brunette.

\- Nee-chan ? Miss bonnet B ?, remarqua Momoi légèrement jalouse que sa kohai se dirige aussi facilement vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh ? Tu connais la gardienne des enfers ?, renchérit le scorer recevant en même temps un regard tueur de la part de Riko.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas Satsuki-nee-chan ?

\- T'es jalouse fillette ?, lâcha la coach à la manager en passant ses bras possessivement autour de la boxeuse pendant qu'Aomine lui envoya le même regard qu'il avait reçu juste avant.

\- Ca fait des années que je fais mes tests d'effort à l'Aida sport complex… Et t'es Satsuki-senpaï… Et pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, fit la boxeuse en se délivrant de l'étreinte de la brunette pour aller retrouver les bras de son petit-ami.

Momoi eut l'air ravi, Hyuga caressa le dos de la coach pour l'aider à relâcher la tension, et il soupira de soulagement, quand il sentit que tout le monde se détendait.

\- Et tant que j'y pense là…, commença Kagami sur un ton ferme, … Tous les couples en chaleur, essayez de vous retenir un peu ce soir !

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent successivement sur Yuki et Daiki, puis sur Himuro et Murasakibara et enfin, en rougissant légèrement, il transmit son conseil aux deux anciens de Seirin.

\- Désolé Shin-chan, tu vas devoir te retenir ce soir, pouffa de rire le faucon.

\- Takao… La ferme, répliqua neutrement Midorima.

Le tigre posa sa paume sur son front et souffla d'exaspération. Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent discrètement Akashi et Furihata.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu nous regardes ? On sait se tenir quand même, vociféra la panthère.

\- Tous ceux qui ont regardé la finale de la Winter Cup peuvent témoigner que c'est faux, et ça fait du monde je te signale !, fit Kagami sur le même ton.

\- Aominecchi et Shirayukicchi ont fait plus de unes de magazines que moi cette semaine-là, ajouta Kise à haute voix pour confirmer les propos du dunker.

\- Kise ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus, grogna le scorer.

\- Daiki !, firent en même temps Akashi et Yuki.

\- C'est pas ton anniversaire, arrête de te faire remarquer, glissa la boxeuse sur un ton ferme.

C'est donc en boudant légèrement que le basketteur de Too écouta les consignes de sa petite-amie, mais très vite, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, ses éclats de rire envahissaient la pièce. Le froid de l'hiver avait pris quartier sur Tokyo, mais l'ambiance joyeuse de retrouvaille entre bons amis, et l'alcool aidant un peu, la chaleur était étouffante à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

S'amusant innocemment, profitant pleinement de la soirée, Aomine lança tout de même quelques regards à Yuki pour surveiller son état. Il fut surpris de la voir tenir aussi bien la boisson, et expliquer quelques recettes pour la fabrication de cocktails. Ses joues étaient rouges, mais ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et elle se détendait complètement, lui laissant la possibilité de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement malgré le public.

\- C'est tes cousines qui t'ont appris à boire aussi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse à l'oreille de sa boxeuse.

\- Oui… Et mes cousins aussi, ajouta ingénument la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?, fit Aomine se contractant légèrement, imaginant bien trop de situation osée impliquant son innocente petite-amie.

\- J'ai un oncle qui produit un peu d'alcool, ça fait longtemps qu'on a le droit de goûter un petit peu, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant, les gens discutant entre eux de plus en plus bruyamment, puis, dans un mouvement qui parut sans effort, Akashi se racla la gorge, faisant naître le silence par la même occasion.

\- Bien. Je voulais profiter que l'on soit tous réuni en ce jour, pour vous demander quels étaient vos souhaits d'orientation pour l'année prochaine.

L'as de Too se posait cette question depuis la fin de la Winter Cup. Plusieurs universités lui avaient fait des propositions, mais avant de choisir, il aurait voulu savoir si sa petite-amie savait déjà quel établissement elle souhaitait intégrer après le lycée. Il remerciait intérieurement son ancien capitaine d'avoir lu dans ses pensées et d'avoir lancé le sujet.

\- Toujours Todai, s'exprima sans retenue Yuki.

\- Todai également pour moi, renchérit Midorima.

\- Une université nationale ? Attends, j'ai vu tes notes en japonais, t'as pas le niveau !, fit le scorer à la première année.

\- Oh ? Tu crois ? Mais faut que j'y aille pourtant, ils ont la section de robotique que je veux faire.

\- C'est les plus sélectives, il n'y a que les meilleurs qui peuvent intégrer Todai.

\- Oooh… Sei-kun ? C'est vrai ?, pleurnicha la boxeuse prouvant son état d'ébriété.

\- Blanche, ne pleurniche pas. Garde la tête haute. Atsushi pourra te donner des leçons en physiques, Shintaro pour les sciences vivantes et Tetsuya pour le japonais. Je pense que tu peux y arriver, répondit Akashi sur un ton directif.

\- Et moi je t'aide en histoire, souffla Daiki, peu ravi de ne pas avoir été cité.

\- Je m'en fiche de l'histoire…, commença-t-elle, … Je préfère te garder pour autre chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil lubrique en apercevant la moue de son basketteur.

\- De toute façon, Atsushi est à Akita, il pourra pas te donner de cours.

\- Comme d'habitude Aomine-kun n'a rien écouté, soupira Kuroko.

\- Il revient à Tokyo également, sourit légèrement Himuro.

\- Oh, c'est cool ça ! On pourra se faire des parties de basket plus souvent alors, s'exclama vivement le scorer.

\- Aominecchi, je te suffis plus, c'est ça ?

\- Shiro-chin ! C'est quoi ça ?, demanda le géant violet en désignant des douceurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est ce que j'ai ramené de mes vacances Atsushi, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Atsushi ?, répéta interloqué Daiki.

Avant que la panthère ne puisse réagir, la boxeuse qui était confortablement installée entre ses pattes, le quitta pour aller donner une leçon de gastronomie française à Murasakibara. Une fois qu'elle l'eut quitté, il l'aperçut discuter vivement avec Himuro dans cette langue de barbare qu'est l'anglais. Sa petite-amie, d'ordinaire discrète et méfiante envers les étrangers, semblait devenir beaucoup trop sociable sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Ce fut Kise, en bon ami, qui s'accapara son attention et qui lança un débat à priori stupide, mais la boisson aidant, tout le monde autour d'eux se mirent à vivement participer. Ils furent interrompus par un long cri grave venant de la cuisine, et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Où est Yuki ?, demanda immédiatement Aomine ne la voyant plus dans son champ de vision.

\- Elle est avec Momoi-san et Aida-san dans la cuisine. Elles voulaient prendre un cours avec Taiga, expliqua Himuro sur un ton calme.

\- Satsuki et Yuki… Un cours… Dans la cuisine ?..., trembla le scorer en imaginant la scène, … Elle est comment la coach niveau cuisine ?, fit-il en interrogeant du regard Hyuga.

\- Taiga est plutôt doué pour expliquer… Même s'il est un peu strict, lança le shooteur calmement en voyant l'ancien capitaine de Seirin pâlir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Noooooooonnnnnn… A l'aide ! Au secours, cria une voix masculine depuis l'autre pièce.

Les hommes dans le salon se regardèrent, mais aucun n'entama un mouvement pour se lever.

\- On ferait peut-être bien d'aller l'aider, lança le compagnon de Murasakibara sans laisser s'afficher son inquiétude.

\- Si Satsuki et Yuki veulent quelque chose, on pourra pas les arrêter… Et vu ce que j'ai entendu sur la troisième…, soupira Aomine, se sentant presque déçu de perdre son rival de cette façon.

\- Il y a des choses qui sont absolues sur Terre, conclut Akashi pour corroborer ce que pensait le scorer.

Personne n'osa compléter la remarque du capitaine de la génération miracle, et tous dans la pièce observèrent une minute de silence en l'honneur de leur camarade tombé au combat. Seuls quelques bruits, indiquant que le roux se débattait encore parvinrent à leurs oreilles, mais ils les ignorèrent en baissant les yeux. Un frisson les parcourèrent tous et une sensation leur serra les tripes quand ils virent arriver les trois jeunes filles ensemble arborant un large sourire.

Malgré leur supériorité physique et numérique, les hommes se sentirent comme des proies potentielles ne pouvant échapper aux groupes de prédateur venant d'entrer dans la pièce. Semblant toutes les trois communiquer par la pensée, Riko et Satsuki s'assirent ensemble en lançant un regard à la première année. Celle-ci tourna dans la salle et finit par s'installer à côté d'Akashi qui n'afficha aucunement ses émotions à cet instant.

Sur le qui-vive, Aomine observa toute la scène, se sentant impuissant, et ne voulant pas être pris pour cible, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Kagami arriver dans le salon, les lèvres pincées, le teint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ses vêtements à moitié défaits. Voir son meilleur adversaire dans cet état ne rassura pas du tout le scorer qui avait clairement peur de la suite des événements.

La tension dans la salle était lourde, et chaque geste était épié par le groupe de basketteurs. C'est ainsi qu'ils retinrent tous leur respiration quand Yuki se positionna face au capitaine, posant son front sur celui du lycéen qui, conservait malgré tout son air détaché. Elle attrapa les épaules avec ses mains, et surprenant tout le monde, Akashi inclu, elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le jeune homme, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, elle bloqua les deux jambes sous elle avec ses genoux.

\- Oï, Yuki !, lâcha Aomine stupéfait brisant le silence.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa petite-amie, il regretta d'avoir parlé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dérangé une lionne pendant son repas et il trembla subtilement en ayant l'impression d'être venu s'inscrire de lui-même sur le menu. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand les deux autres jeunes filles rejoignirent la première année.

\- Tiens-le bien Yuki-chan, fit Riko sur un ton ferme.

Toujours sans qu'aucun des sportifs présents ne tentent de les arrêter, la coach tira sur la chemise pour la soulever et dévoiler le ventre du capitaine. Kagami se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Satsuki sortit un téléphone et prit une photo de la zone découverte.

\- C'est bon, cria-t-elle victorieusement.

\- Yes !, laissa échapper la brunette tandis que la boxeuse se relevait.

\- On a fait les deux plus durs. Les autres, ça sera plus facile, fit d'une voix légère la manager.

\- Tout ça pour une photo de notre bide ?, relâcha Aomine sentant la pression s'envoler.

\- Oui, répondit Yuki en attrapant le téléphone, s'approchant de son petit-ami, soulevant ordinairement son maillot et prenant une photo après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était vraiment pas avec Dai-chan que c'était compliqué, gémit Satsuki.

\- Vous allez tous y passer, prévint Riko en utlisant son air le plus menaçant.

\- Momoicchi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, tenta le mannequin formulant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait.

\- On va choisir celui d'entre vous qui a le plus beau nombril, sourit l'analyste.

\- Ma photo a été mal prise, s'exclama vivement le basketteur de Too en se mettant debout et relevant son maillot.

\- Le mien est absolu, affirma Akashi.

\- Je suis un modèle, c'est forcément le mien le plus beau, lança Kise en affichant un sourire de playboy.

\- Celui d'Atsushi n'est pas mal non plus, compléta Himuro.

\- Celui de Takao est médicalement idéal, fit Midorima, faisant taire momentanément les autres commentaires.

La compétition faisait maintenant rage chez les jeunes gens habitués à s'affronter sur un terrain de basket et dont certaines barrières étaient tombées à cause de l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité au cours de la soirée. Après avoir récolté toutes les données nécessaires au classement, les trois jeunes filles se regroupèrent dans une autre pièce pour délibérer. La conversation reprit rapidement entre les lycéens, et ils commencèrent déjà à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tous les bruits de la pièce furent de nouveau interrompus par un long rot bien bruyant, et les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur le coupable. Aomine affichait un sourire suffisant, prouvant qu'il était fier de son méfait.

\- Le seul qui puisse me battre…, commença le scorer avant d'être interrompu par un bruit similaire au sien provenant de son dos.

\- C'est moi, termina Yuki en relevant le menton sans faire attention aux autres personnes présentes.

\- Comment tu peux faire des sons comme ça ? Ton ventre est tout petit !, lança Daiki incrédule.

\- Contrôle de son corps…, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, … C'est Sei-kun qui m'a appris… J'ai besoin de refaire une photo de ton ventre, on est pas d'accord entre nous, dit-elle sans se laisser perturber et en effectuant sa tâche.

\- Elle est parfaite. Le premier qui essaie de me la piquer, je lui explose la tronche, envoya le basketteur de Too alors que sa petite-amie repartait.

\- Ca, il y a pas de risque, répliqua Kagami qui s'était finalement remis de ses émotions.

\- Shirayukicchi est faite pour Aominecchi, compléta Kise pour essayer de ne pas vexer la panthère.

\- Quoi ? Elle est pas assez bien pour toi ma Yuki, Bakagami ?, prit quand même la mouche le scorer.

\- Ouais… Sortir avec une fille qui aime pas le basket, c'est pas possible, avoua le tigre.

\- S'il y avait que ça, fit Himuro en toussant pour ne pas être entendu de tout le monde.

\- Mmm… Mouais… C'est son seul défaut, relâcha Daiki en se grattant le crâne, de nouveau apaisé.

Toujours dans la bonne humeur, la soirée se poursuivit, les discussions se firent de plus en plus philosophiques, mais chacun avait trouvé son rythme et voyageait entre les différents univers qui composaient à présent l'appartement qui les abritait. Trouvant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie, Aomine se mit à la chercher.

\- T'as pas vu Yuki ?, demanda-t-il pour la sixième fois en une minute.

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller aux toilettes quand elle est venu me voir les larmes aux yeux en disant "pipi", lui répondit le tigre dans un état de fatigue avancée.

\- Ah…, fit le scorer en signe de remerciements avant de continuer sa quête avec ce nouvel indice.

La panthère disparut à son tour pendant quelques temps sans que personne ne le remarque. Ce n'est que quand des gémissements émis par une voix féminine se firent entendre que les invités se mirent à chercher l'as de la génération miracle.

\- Yu-chin n'est pas là non plus, remarqua à haute voix Murasakibara en regardant langoureusement Himuro dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas vrai, ils peuvent pas se retenir deux minutes, pesta Kagami qui avait été chargé par Kojiro de surveiller sa fille.

\- _Ah, c'est l'amour_..., lança le mannequin en français en tournant sur lui-même en affichant un large sourire, … Kasamatsu-senpaï me manque, finit-il presqu'en larmes, … Et si je l'appelais ?

\- Ryota, calme-toi et assieds-toi avant de tomber, fit Akashi qui avait finalement acculé Furihata dans l'espoir de lui faire avouer ce qu'il ressentait envers lui.

\- Je vais les interrompre… Ca les calmera, grogna l'as de Seirin qui avait un regain d'énergie en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…Tetsu-kuuuuuuunnnn, entendit le roux alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir et retourna penaud dans le salon où le cri avait été parfaitement entendu.

\- Kurokocchi a l'air de bien se débrouiller, fit l'imitateur en applaudissant la performance.

\- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les joueurs de l'ombre, compléta le capitaine de la génération miracle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa proie qui attendait patiemment de se faire dévorer.

\- On pourra prendre la chambre après avec Shin-chan ?, demanda innocemment le meneur de Shutoku.

\- Non, répondit fermement le tigre qui se sentait perdre pied devant une telle débauche.

Il soupira, s'attendant au pire en voyant arriver son ancien capitaine, qui n'était même pas accompagné de Riko.

\- Kagami, tes toilettes sont bloquées, fit simplement Hyuga.

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il, content d'avoir un problème standard à régler, … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, dit-il en se dirigeant avec le brun vers la pièce en question.

\- La porte s'ouvre plus. On dirait que quelque chose la coince, expliqua l'ancien shooteur de Seirin.

\- Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?, frappa lourdement le dunker après avoir vérifié qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir non plus.

\- Ouais… Donne-moi deux minutes… Non, cinq plutôt !, cria le scorer de l'autre côté.

\- Aomine ?, s'égosilla le tigre qui avait déjà oublié que son rival avait lui aussi disparu.

\- Non, trente minutes ! Donne-moi trente minutes, répondit la voix suave de la panthère et quelques coups répétitifs se firent entendre suivis de petits gémissements discrets et de bruits de baisers.

Trop fatigué pour se choquer une nouvelle fois, Kagami se dirigea tel un zombie dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula littéralement sur son lit en ne contractant aucun de ses muscles et il sursauta d'autant plus quand il sentit que quelqu'un était déjà allongé à sa place. Lorsqu'il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir un peu plus clair, il entendit une petite voix chuchoter et il tendit l'oreille.

\- Mmm… Junpei, encore…, gémit légèrement Riko qui dormait profondément.

C'en était trop pour le tigre qui prit ses jambes à son cou en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, par pure gentillesse, il retint la porte et laissa Hyuga rentrer dans la chambre. Contre toute attente, son visage trouva la force de rougir et il se promit de changer tous les draps le lendemain. Il retourna dans le salon pour s'apercevoir que l'ambiance s'était apaisée. Les quelques personnes encore présentes semblaient, elles aussi très fatiguées, et il se rassura en voyant qu'aucun dommage irréparable n'avait eu lieu.

\- Hummm… Tatsuya est déjà parti ? Je croyais qu'il avait prévu de dormir ici, nota le tigre à haute voix.

\- Noooonn… Ils sont dans la salle de bain. C'était la dernière pièce disponible apparemment, fit Takao en lançant un clin d'oeil provocateur.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais vous êtes tous obligés de faire ça chez moi ?, hurla Kagami.

\- Un peu de silence, il y en a qui dorme, ordonna Akashi dont la tête d'un certain châtain reposait paisiblement sur ses genoux.

\- Shin-chan aussi dort, murmura le joueur à la vue de faucon.

\- La ferme, Takao, fit Midorima étendu sur le canapé les yeux fermés.

\- Il fait toujours ça quand il dort, rougit le meneur en posant sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami.

A bout de force, l'as de Seirin se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Kise qui semblait lui aussi dormir, un sourire béat sur le visage et son téléphone dans la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine les rejoignit dans la pièce en portant Yuki dans ses bras. Le scorer s'allongea également à côté de lui, en prenant bien soin de placer sa petite-amie confortablement sur lui.

\- Tu ferais bien d'avoir plus de lits, Bakagami, furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit en s'endormant en regardant la silhouette de son rival à travers sa vision brouillée.

\- Seulement si tu veux les tester avec moi, Ahomine...

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est terminé !

Taiga : C'est pas trop tôt !

Daiki : T'es jaloux parce que t'a pu serrer personne ?

Yuki : Ohééé ! On part pas sur ce sujet !

Taiga : Ouais, je crois qu'on a eu la dose là...

Daiki : Ouais, et moi ça fait deux chapitres de suite ou je me vide les...

Moi : Stop, je censure là ! Sinon, je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre.

Yuki : Faut vraiment que tu la ramènes ? Ca peut pas rester entre nous ! En plus, il y a pas eu le détails pour les lecteurs.

Daiki : Si tu veux mon avis, il y en a qui vont les demander les détails.

Yuki : Non, les gens savent respecter la vie privée des autres !

Taiga : Moi, je les veux pas les détails...

Daiki : Pense à moi la prochaine fois que t'utilises tes chiottes !

Taiga : Ta gueule ! Tu me soûles.

Daiki : *mime des gestes obscènes*

Yuki : Hey !

Moi : Non, mais le pauvre, vous pourriez avoir un peu de compassion pour lui. Des ados en chaleur ont forniqué dans toutes les pièces de son appart...

Taiga : Toutes les pièces ?

Daiki : Nous, on a pris le moins de place ! On voulait être discret !

Yuki : Et je veux continuer à l'être alors tais-toi !

Moi : Ouais, il y a Kuroko et Momoi dans la chambre d'ami.

Satsuki : Pour toutes celles qui me plaignent quand Tetsu-kun a l'air de m'ignorer, vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! ^^

Moi : Murasakibara et Himuro dans la salle de bains.

Tatsuya : C'est juste que la chambre était déjà occupé.

Taiga : Sérieux ? Pour de vrai ?

Moi : Ouais, du coup, dans la chambre Riko et Hyuga !

Yuki : Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ceux-là...

Taiga : Et la cuisine ? Et le salon ?

Moi : Bah... Il y avait encore deux autres couples hein...

Taiga : Je vais brûler mon appart, ça sera plus rapide que tout désinfecter.

Ryota : Et moi, j'ai rien fait ! Tout le monde m'oublie ?

Yukio : Ta gueule Kise ! Ca va pas d'envoyer des messages de ce genre au milieu de la nuit ?

Ryota : AIE... Tu me fais mal senpai ! ^^

Moi : Bon, allez, avant que Kise s'envoie en l'air dans les coulisses, je coupe ici, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Biz !


	39. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous,

Deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre, donc, voici une nouvelle dose... Bon, par contre, vous verrez, mais les composants ont un peu changé (beaucoup) et, celle-ci n'aura surement pas le même effet sur vous...

Je vous informe aussi également que dorénavant, je sortirais mes chapitres les mardis !

Merci énormément à tous ceux qui suivent cette petite fiction, et encore plus à ceux qui me montre leur soutien à travers des reviews qui sont plus que motivantes, à savoir **emilie33110** , **Sirti** , **lys0212** , **Futae** , **olukkalp** et **Lawiki**.

Et comme d'hab, un merci spécial à **Futae** et **Lawiki** qui me supportent bien plus que la moyenne... Et, je me serais surement déjà écroulée de désespoir si elles n'étaient pas là. Merci à vous deux ! ^^

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** C'était la grosse fête chez Kagami qui n'était entouré que de couples qui se sont carrément lâchés à cause l'alcool alors que lui était tout seul... (Mais l'élu/e de son coeur était-il/elle vraiment absent/e ?... Bref)... Je n'en parle pas, mais vous pouvez imaginer le réveil comme vous le voulez, il ne s'y passe rien d'extraordinaire, et je passe directement à la suite. En tout cas, Aomine et Yuki sont sur un petit nuage qui flotte très très bien. Le temps est au beau fixe pour eux... Vous croyez vraiment que ça va durer ?

 **Warning :** présence de violence et de sang dans ce chapitre... Je préfère prévenir... Vous pouvez m'insulter dans les reviews, c'est permis, et ça me fera plaisir de savoir que je suis lue... (parce que oui, je ne m'en lasse pas).

Sur ce,

Je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible.

* * *

\- Hey, dis, tu me fais quoi comme chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin ?, fit curieusement Aomine à sa petite amie.

\- Et toi, tu m'offres quoi ?, répondit-elle candidement.

\- Je pensais t'offrir un ensemble de lingerie sexy, mais c'est pour le White Day, susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Ah…, laissa Yuki échapper en rougissant, … C'est quoi le White Day déjà ?

\- T'as pas ça en France ?

\- Non…

\- Pffff… Bah, c'est un mois après la Saint-Valentin, les mecs qui ont accepté des chocolats de la part des filles sont censés les rembourser, expliqua le basketteur en essayant de rester le plus clair possible.

\- Ooh… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les garçons recevaient des chocolats de plusieurs filles, mais du coup… Ils doivent répondre à toutes ?

\- Ouais… Dans la tradition, il faudrait qu'on leur offre un cadeau d'une valeur trois fois plus importante.

\- Trois fois ?, s'exclama la boxeuse.

\- Ouais…

\- En France, c'est juste un truc entre couples. Chacun offre un petit cadeau le jour de la saint-Valentin et pis c'est fini, expliqua à son tour la lycéenne.

\- On est au Japon, on fera à la japonaise. Et t'as intérêt à me faire du chocolat maison, grogna Daiki pour conclure la conversation.

\- Ok, mais t'accepte pas de cadeau d'une autre… Et je t'interdis de penser à offrir de la lingerie à quelqu'un d'autre aussi, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton ferme.

\- T'inquiète pas, il y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie d'arracher des vêtements, sourit le scorer en mordillant le cou de la sportive avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour clore la discussion.

* * *

Comme nos deux tourtereaux, en ce début de mois de février, tous les élèves pensaient à ce jour de la fête de l'amour qui s'approchait à grand pas. Les couples roucoulaient dans les couloirs et l'ambiance était bonne. La meilleure amie de Yuki s'était réconciliée avec le désormais ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket, et Aomine faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'aborder le sujet avec sa boxeuse.

Lorsqu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, l'as de Too s'efforçait de rester concentré sur sa petite-amie et d'ignorer les remarques qu'il trouvait déplacées de la part de Chiako. Et dire qu'elle avait eu le culot de le draguer, puis de draguer Kagami pour se rabattre sur Sakurai. Ce dernier s'excusait toujours autant et la petite japonaise semblait le manipuler à sa guise sans même s'en cacher. Aomine ne l'aimait vraiment pas, mais ses sentiments envers Yuki étaient plus importants, et signe supplémentaire que sa maturité grandissait, il se contrôlait en présence de sa bien-aimée.

Tout ceci sous la surveillance de Satsuki qui profitait de chaque occasion pour le féliciter. Ce fut même la manager qui eut plus de mal à se contenir, et qui exprima clairement au shooteur ce qu'elle pensait de la première année avec qui il sortait. L'ancien capitaine ne fit que s'excuser, ce qui énerva davantage Momoi qui finit par quitter la salle en claquant la porte sous les yeux étonnés du scorer qui n'avait pas l'habitude de n'être que spectateur de ce genre de scène.

Aomine attendait le jour de la Saint-Valentin avec impatience pour la première fois de sa vie, et il était ravi que plus personne dans le lycée ne s'interpose entre lui et sa petite-amie. Depuis la Winter Cup, et le baiser enflammé qu'ils avaient partagé à leur insu devant les caméras, personne ne semblait plus mettre en doute la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Daiki ne recevait plus de déclarations, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grogner quand il apercevait d'autres lycéens regarder, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, sa première année.

Bref, tout semblait parfait, et le basketteur avait pris suffisamment de recul pour s'apercevoir qu'il devait profiter pleinement de ces moments. D'ici quelques mois, il changerait d'établissement et ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec sa boxeuse. Il avait également pris la décision d'essayer d'étudier correctement pour pouvoir avoir plus de choix dans son orientation universitaire.

Il n'était donc pas préparé à la suite des événements qui le prirent au dépourvu. Les cours allaient reprendre et le professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. Un autre lycéen, le visage terrifié et le souffle court, fit irruption au seuil de la porte de la classe.

\- Aomine-senpai !, gémit-il aux bords des larmes.

Le coeur du basketteur s'arrêta pendant un instant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible pour laquelle quelqu'un viendrait le voir dans cet état. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa boxeuse. Son instinct le fit bouger comme s'il était sur le parquet. Il savait où il devait se rendre, auprès de Yuki. C'est donc sans savoir ce qu'il se passait qu'il arriva dans la classe de sa première année. Sa première intuition était qu'il fallait la stopper et la calmer, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver à sa petite amie, même si elle perdait temporairement le contrôle de ses actes, elle ne pouvait pas blesser quelqu'un volontairement. Elle était forte. La scène qu'il découvrit le sonna pendant quelques secondes et il fut incapable de bouger pendant ce laps de temps.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune fille était arrivée de bonne heure au lycée pour s'entraîner un peu. La date de son tournoi approchait, et elle se devait d'être au top de sa forme pour rapporter une victoire à son équipe. Depuis quelque temps déjà, un petit sourire trônait en permanence sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse comme elle l'avait rarement été.

Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule la plupart du temps, mais cette année, sa première année de lycée, elle avait réussi à nouer des liens forts avec plusieurs personnes. Tout cela sans parler de son petit-ami, qui même si elle se forçait de se comporter de manière presque détachée dans l'établissement scolaire, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur. Elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante sur Terre, et elle aimait la façon dont il l'aidait, d'une façon subtile et délicate, bien que souvent perverse également, mais qui la laissait au contrôle des événements et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

C'est donc avec un certain empressement qu'elle s'arrêta de transpirer pour ce matin, qu'elle se prépara pour aller en cours et qu'elle attendit Daiki à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Comme souvent, il arriva en retard, mais il prit tout de même le temps de lui offrir un baiser à couper le souffle dans une petite allée peu fréquentée. Ensuite, et comme à chaque fois, ils coururent tous les deux jusqu'au lycée main dans la main pour ne pas que la première année soit trop en retard. Aomine la suivait jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle de cours, puis retrouvait d'un pas nonchalant ses camarades de classe.

A cause de son arrivée tardive, la boxeuse ne pouvait plus discuter librement avec son amie avant le début des cours bien qu'elle ait été intégrée, malgré elle, dans la troupe qui suivait presque sans interruption la Japonaise. Yuki profita donc d'une pause avant un changement de cours où elle devait ré-expliquer quelques notions de physiques à son amie.

\- Je trouve que t'es pas très sympa avec Sakurai-senpaï, dit-elle sans la moindre forme de politesse.

\- Shira-chan, pour tout ce qui est question d'amour, c'est moi qui m'y connaît le mieux, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, je sais… Mais il est vraiment gentil tu sais… Et il mérite quelqu'un qui l'estime vraiment, fit tristement la boxeuse.

\- Quoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour lui peut-être ? Normalement jamais il aurait pu espérer être avec une fille comme moi.

\- Chi-chan, arrête de traiter les gens comme de la merde, ça me saoule, gémit Yuki à mi-voix pour ne se faire entendre que de son amie.

\- Et toi, arrêtes de croire que parce que t'as un copain un peu populaire, t'es devenu une spécialiste. En plus, il est con comme ses pieds, répondit vivement la Japonaise.

\- Je veux plus en parler avec toi, arrête, fit fermement la sportive réprimant un accès de colère envers Chiako.

La boxeuse fit un effort surhumain pour se concentrer sur l'exercice qu'elle était en train d'expliquer. L'autre jeune fille, bien qu'affichant une moue boudeuse, l'écouta attentivement. Elles sursautèrent quand un de leurs camarades les aborda.

\- Kazuma-kun, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?, demanda fièrement la japonaise en se redressant et en affichant un sourire digne des plus grands mannequins.

\- Je voulais demander quelque chose à Shiroyama-chan, répondit le jeune homme poliment.

\- Moi ?, lâcha la boxeuse avec surprise ce qui fit reculer légèrement le première année.

\- Oui, c'est pour mon club, réussit-il à dire en rougissant.

\- Ton club ?, reprit Yuki qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

\- Kazuma-kun fait partie du club d'art du lycée, expliqua Chiako sur un ton sec qui surprit le garçon.

\- Ah… Et ?, continua la boxeuse en se renfrognant face à l'intru de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Comme je suis dans la même classe que toi, on m'a chargé de te demander… Si tu pouvais… Avec Aomine-senpaï…, essaya-t-il en perdant toute sa prestance.

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau, je vais pas attendre la fin de ta phrase cent sept ans, grogna la sportive.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir poser pour la Saint-Valentin, lâcha-t-il finalement en s'inclinant et en fermant les yeux en attendant le verdict.

Après un silence pesant de plusieurs secondes, il releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage ébahi de Yuki qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le jeune homme afficha un air terrifié qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment et elle le vit entamer un mouvement de recul.

* * *

Le corps de la jeune fille ne lui répondait plus. Elle était posée sur quelque chose de dur et froid, surement le sol, se dit-elle. Elle sentait une source de chaleur qui s'écoulait du haut de sa tête vers son front, elle comprit alors qu'elle était allongée, face contre terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Son premier réflexe fut de se dire qu'elle était sur le ring, et qu'elle venait de se prendre un coup violent l'ayant mise temporairement KO.

Mais elle ne se rappelait pas être montée sur un ring, ni même de la longue préparation qui précédait ce moment. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et fut éblouie par la clarté de la pièce. L'absence du bleu spécifique du revêtement de son arène sportive la rassura sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas en train de perdre un combat, mais elle sentait son corps lourd et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration passer rapidement à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Sa vision était brouillée, cependant elle finit tout de même par reconnaître les pieds métalliques de son bureau et de sa chaise. Elle était allongée sur le sol de sa classe. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute et les sensations de son corps commencèrent à être décryptées par son cerveau. Elle sentait des coups de pied et de talon la frapper au niveau du ventre et des jambes et dans la pièce résonnait des cris d'horreur.

Ses muscles encore engourdis, sans sentir la moindre douleur, la première pensée qui vint à son esprit fut de se dire qu'elle devait protéger Chiako et pendant qu'elle bougea ses jambes pour chasser son agresseur, des souvenirs refirent surface.

* * *

Il y a presque cinq ans déjà, alors qu'elle vivait encore en France, ses parents avaient réuni toute leur famille dans le salon. Son demi-frère Adam, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, elle-même ainsi que son petit frère Romeo. Les paroles qu'elle entendit ce jour-là furent comme un choc pour elle. Sans consulter qui que ce soit, son père et sa mère avaient ensemble pris la décision d'aller vivre au Japon, et comme si cette simple nouvelle ne suffisait pas, elle allait devoir se séparer de son frère adoré.

Sans dire un mot, comprenant immédiatement que la situation ne changerait pas malgré ses supplications, elle se leva brusquement et se rendit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ses parents vinrent tour à tour pour essayer de la consoler, mais elle ne fit que leur rugir dessus en leur demandant de la laisser tranquille. Lorsque l'handicapé rentra dans sa chambre, elle eut exactement la même réaction.

\- Dans deux mois, on pourra plus se voir comme ça. T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux que je parte ?

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi..., dit-elle en se jetant sur ses genoux et en l'agrippant fermement, … Je peux rester chez ton père aussi hein ? Je serais super sage.

\- Blanche… C'est moi qui ai choisi de rester.

\- Moi aussi je veux rester…

\- Maman m'a demandé il y a un mois, elle m'a laissé le choix.

\- Quoi ?, lâcha la petite fille au bord des larmes.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est cool le Japon. J'aurais bien voulu venir, mais je peux pas partir maintenant en plein milieu du lycée et puis comme j'ai déjà prévu de faire une fac de médecine, j'aurais été obligé de rentrer l'année prochaine, expliqua le jeune homme dont les joues se mouillèrent de plus en plus.

\- Je veux pas y aller, éclata finalement en sanglots sa soeur en le serrant davantage.

La fratrie resta ainsi uni tout le reste de l'après-midi et la petite fille finit par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortants de son frère.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, et malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'affichait ouvertement la jeune métisse franco-japonaise, elle se retrouva dans l'école française de Tokyo. Elle pouvait parler sa langue natale à longueur de journée et repoussait vivement tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait changé de pays. Tous les matins, elle appelait son frère et la plupart du temps ils s'échangèrent des banalités. Quelques fois, la petite fille laissait éclater son mal-être, mais voir son interlocuteur avoir de la peine pour elle lui serrait également le coeur et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se contenir.

Les mois filèrent, elle faisait un peu plus d'effort pour apprendre le japonais et commençait à pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un jeune garçon dans le club de boxe où elle s'entraînait et le fils d'un des dirigeants d'une entreprise qui courtisait professionnellement sa mère venait lui donner quelques leçons supplémentaires sur les moeurs de ce pays.

Ce fut quand le petit Shotaro envoya sa langue visiter innocemment la bouche de la boxeuse que les choses commencèrent à vraiment évoluer. Suivant les conseils du jeune Akashi, elle se mit à étudier sérieusement et chercha à s'intégrer. Malheureusement pour elle, les enfants avec qui elle étudiait ne restaient pas longtemps dans ce pays, rentrant rapidement en France ou suivant leurs propres parents dans une autre région du monde.

C'est donc un peu moins de deux ans après son arrivée, qu'elle demanda à intégrer un collège japonais. Le tutorat du roux prit fin à ce moment et Blanche commença à vouloir se faire appeler par un prénom plus prononçable par ses futurs camarades. Yuki fit donc son entrée dans un nouvel établissement, avec de nouvelles règles, des nouveaux professeurs, de nouveaux camarades, un nouveau rythme et elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant les premiers jours, brisant ainsi le coeur de son frère, qui se trouvait impuissant sur un autre continent, et de ses parents qui se demandaient s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Les problèmes s'accumulaient. La jeune fille, qui pouvait maintenant parler sans gêne, avait tout de même des difficultés à l'écrit et elle n'osait plus demander de l'aide lorsqu'elle butait sur un kanji.

A cela s'ajoutait une difficulté féminine supplémentaire. Yuki avait sans cesse les jambes couvertes de bleus, dus au sport qu'elle aimait tant, et le port de l'uniforme obligatoire les rendait visible à longueur de journée. Elle sentait les regards s'appesantir sur elle et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Sa peau et ses yeux clairs, encore moins communs dans ce pays qu'en France, ne faisait qu'accentuer le décalage qu'elle ressentait avec ses camarades.

Elle était difficile à aborder, et la jeune française ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas. Pire, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les actions des autres enfants et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à décrypter une lettre dans son casier et qu'elle se rendit sous un arbre dans la cour, elle retrouva un garçon qui semblait l'attendre. Celui-ci se déclara à elle si timidement qu'elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, et c'est sans aucune formule de politesse qu'elle le rejeta, ne souhaitant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Le lendemain, les rumeurs sur son comportement avaient fait le tour de l'établissement et sans en comprendre la raison, Yuki se sentit davantage exclue. Elle se referma sur elle-même, en ignorant du mieux qu'elle put le monde le reste des collégiens. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, bien qu'elle eût l'impression que cela faisait des semaines, qu'elle entendit des jappements provenant d'une allée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

N'hésitant pas un instant, la jeune fille s'y rendit en ouvrant largement les yeux et en restant sur ses gardes. Elle aperçut trois silhouettes, deux garçons bien plus grands qu'elle et une plus menue.

\- Raaah la sale bête, il m'a mordu le clebs, gémit l'un d'eux.

\- Je vais lui faire payer au centuple, tu vas voir, fit l'autre en se préparant à donner un coup de poing.

\- Non… Il a pas fait exprès, il a eu peur, couina la collégienne les accompagnant sans oser s'approcher.

\- T'as eu raison de nous le montrer, Chiako-chan. On va bien l'éduquer tu vas voir, sourit sournoisement un garçon.

Le sang de la jeune boxeuse ne fit qu'un tour, et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses gestes, elle fonça à pleine vitesse dans celui qui allait frapper le pauvre animal apeuré le renversant sans peine. Prenant place devant le chien, elle posa ses appuis, et se mit instinctivement en garde déployant sa concentration comme elle en avait l'habitude pendant son entraînement.

\- Dégagez avant que je vous explose, grogna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons, déboussolés, eurent un mouvement de recul et affichèrent pendant quelques secondes une expression effrayée avant de se reprendre.

\- T'es qui toi ? Tu crois que tu nous fais peur fillette ?

\- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait, répliqua le garçon qu'elle avait renversé.

\- Essaie, répondit Yuki avec des yeux brûlants d'animosité prête à réagir aux moindres mouvements.

\- Pfff… Viens, on dégage, ça vaut pas le coup, finit par dire l'un d'eux avant d'entraîner l'autre et de partir.

La boxeuse attendit qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision et se retourna vers le chien et elle tendit lentement son poing vers lui.

\- Attention, il va te mordre, s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Et c'est en serrant les dents que Yuki laissa l'animal planter ses crocs fortement la main qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Normalement il est pas méchant ! Il a peur, c'est tout, couina Chiako.

\- Oui, je sais… Ca se voit, sourit chaleureusement la jeune fille alors que l'animal desserrait la mâchoire et commençait à lécher la prise.

\- … Tu vas pas lui faire de mal ?, demanda timidement la japonaise.

\- Non… Tu le connais ? Tu t'occupes de lui ?, fit-elle en gratouillant le chien qui était devenu docile sous ses caresses.

\- Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours. Je lui apporte à manger, mais je peux pas le prendre chez moi.

\- Je peux le ramener moi. Ma mère lui trouvera surement une bonne maison… On a l'habitude de recueillir plein d'animaux, expliqua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la boule de poils et en affichant un sourire léger.

\- Tu souris jamais comme ça à l'école.

\- Hein ?, lâcha la boxeuse surprise.

\- On est dans la même classe… Haruse Chiako, se présenta officiellement la petite Japonaise.

\- Yuki… Hum… Shiroyama Yuki, se reprit-elle hésitante.

\- Je sais… T'es pas vraiment discrète, signala la jeune fille.

\- Ouais… Désolée… J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Il y a pas de quoi être désolée. Ce devait pas être pareil quand t'habitais en France.

\- Non… Ca c'est sûr… Déjà il y avait pas d'uniforme, lança la sportive en regardant tristement ses jambes.

\- Tu peux mettre des chaussettes montantes si tu veux, fit joyeusement Chiako.

\- C'est pas interdit par le règlement ?

\- En théorie si, mais personne ne te dira rien ! Et je peux peut-être t'aider à l'école aussi, moi j'aime bien quand les gens me regardent.

\- Sérieux ? Ca m'aiderait vachement ça.

L'amitié entre les deux jeunes filles commença à partir de cet instant, ressemblant à la relation entre une ombre et une lumière, ou plutôt une lumière et un miroir..

\- Et tu sais que ton nom ressemble à celui d'une princesse ?

\- Ouais, je sais… C'est fait exprès, mes parents sont un peu barges…

* * *

Aomine venait d'arriver en trombe dans la salle de classe de sa petite-amie. Les autres élèves fuyaient, une chaise avec une trace de sang était renversée sur le sol à côté du corps de sa boxeuse. Une flaque rouge s'agrandissait, prenant source sur la tête de Yuki, se mélangeant à ses cheveux. Chiako, qui semblait si frêle d'ordinaire, avait le visage déformé par la colère et frappait sans discontinuer la jeune fille qui était au sol.

\- C'était pas le plan ! Tu m'as trahie !, s'égosillait la japonaise.

Le basketteur fut terriblement choqué par la vision qu'il avait et ses membres ne lui obéirent plus. Ce fut seulement quand la boxeuse au sol bougea les jambes, et repoussa vivement la brune plusieurs mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un seul mouvement, qu'il réagit et qu'il se précipita vers la scène. Encore plus rapidement que pendant ses entraînements, Yuki se releva et se posa solidement ses appuis, comme si elle était prête à se battre.

Sans quitter l'autre première année des yeux, Aomine remarqua que sa petite-amie avait tout de même les yeux dans le vague. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui parlant doucement, pas certain qu'elle puisse l'entendre et tendit sa main pour lui attraper le visage. Elle grogna légèrement, mais dès qu'elle reconnut le toucher habituel, elle s'abandonna dans les bras réconfortant du scorer.

\- Chi-chan… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?, gémit la jeune fille.

\- C'est un monstre ! Un vrai monstre… Elle devrait pas pouvoir se relever, hurla Chiako à l'autre bout de la salle.

Aomine eut juste le temps de lui lancer un regard cinglant quand il s'aperçut que Shotaro fondait sur elle le visage fermé et qu'il la fit sortir en l'empoignant fermement. Daiki avait des envies de meurtre, mais l'odeur de sang lui montait au nez et il pouvait ressentir les battements de coeur erratiques de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa propre respiration était chaotique et sa gorge serrée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour atténuer la douleur de sa bien-aimée. Comme à chaque fois dans ces situations, il laissa son corps agir suivant son instinct, et il se limita à serrer Yuki dans ses bras et lui soufflant des mots rassurants près de son oreille sans savoir si elle l'entendait ou pas.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà, je vous laisse là !

Moi : Ah oui, et du coup, il y a personne de vraiment dispo pour faire les coulisses sur ce chapitre, vous pouvez lancer vos tomates.

Moi : Non pas les tomates...

Moi : Ah oui, pas les tomates svp... J'ai peur des tomates...

Moi : Sérieux ?

Moi : Ouais, sérieux... C'est tout... comme si ça allait exploser ! Donc, pas de tomates svp.

Louka : Et des croquettes ?

Moi : Ah bah, si mon chat n'a pas l'air perturbé par le chapitre lui.

Louka : Et de la viande aussi... Et du poisson.

Tessa : *en position de récéption*

Moi : Le jour où il n'a plus d'appétit, c'est qu'il est vraiment malade.

Louka : Je prends les peaux de banane aussi.

Moi : Sérieux ?

Louka : Et le pain.

Moi : Je vous jure, on le nourrit bien, deux fois par jour, et il a en plus certains restes.

Louka : Je t'aime ?

Moi : Pourquoi tu tournes ça comme une question ?

Louka : Tu me donnes à manger ?

Moi : ... Bon, je vous promets, il sera nourri pour le prochain chapitre ! A dans deux semaines ! ^^


	40. Chapter 38

Bonjour,

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et/ou mettent en favori et/ou ceux qui laissent des reviews, à savoir cette semaine **lys0212** , **Sirti** , **Futae** et **emilie33110**. Se savoir soutenue est extrêmement motivant dans le processus d'écriture, donc n'hésitez pas... Par pitié... T_T

Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu choqué dans mon dernier chapitre, mais sachez que je ne le fais pas sans raison. J'avais besoin d'un événement fort pour continuer l'évolution de notre petit couple et... C'était prévu depuis le début, la trahison de Chiako (c'est peut-être pour ça que jamais personne ne l'a aimé la pauvre T_T).

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Vous avez pu découvrir le début de l'amitié entre Chiako et Yuki, et en voir également sa fin (ou pas?). La pauvre boxeuse vient à peine de se relever et personne ne s'est pas encore remis de ses émotions suite à ce triste spectacle.

Voilà, court résumé, mais qui j'espère suffit à vous remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment, et donc un nouveau chapitre (que j'aime pas pour changer) qui va vous donner la fin de cet épisode.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dans la salle de classe de la première année, la panique avait fini par s'atténuer, laissant place à un silence pesant. Les bureaux et les chaises étaient dérangés et une large trace de sang s'étalait sur le sol. Au milieu de tout ça, Aomine enveloppait du mieux qu'il pouvait la boxeuse dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir la plaie qui continuait de saigner à travers les cheveux qui se teintaient de rouge, mais il ne céda pas à la panique.

\- Yuki ? Tu m'entends ?, tenta-t-il en lui frottant le dos.

\- Ouais… Ca sonne dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Humm… T'es tombée, je crois… Ca va ?, fit-il hésitant.

\- Ouais… Je suis solide… Elle est où Chi-chan ?

\- Elle est… Partie… T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas mal la tête ?

\- Non, ça va… Ca gratte un peu, mais ça va, dit-elle en se reculant légèrement et en levant sa main en direction de son crâne.

\- Non, touche pas, lâcha le basketteur en lui attrapant sèchement le poignet.

\- Oï ! T'as du sang sur ta chemise ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?, s'exclama vivement la boxeuse.

\- Euh… Je me suis coupé, lança Aomine perturbé.

\- Où ça ? C'est grave ? Faut que tu fasses attention !, s'activa la jeune fille laissant tous les spectateurs pantois.

\- Non, rien de grave. Viens-là et arrête de bouger, fit le scorer en lui attrapant le visage et en la collant à nouveau contre son torse pour la bloquer et éviter qu'elle n'aggrave sa blessure.

\- Daiki ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es là ?, demanda innocemment la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.

\- … Euh… T'es tombée… On m'a appelé, recommença le basketteur qui sentait la panique lentement s'installer en lui.

\- Oh… C'est pas grave, je suis solide. Elle est où Chi-chan ?

\- Elle est partie. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour elle. Tu saignes, dit-il en enlevant sa veste et en la positionnant sur la tête de sa petite-amie.

\- Oh vache… C'est à moi tout le sang là ?, lâcha Yuki en voyant à nouveau la chemise teintée du scorer.

\- Ouais… Alors arrête de bouger et laisse-moi faire, grogna Aomine en la serrant fermement contre lui.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, fit timidement la jeune fille en remarquant le rythme cardiaque élevé de son petit-ami.

\- Ouais…, murmura-t-il pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

\- … Daiki ? Il s'est passé un truc ?, demanda Yuki une nouvelle fois étonnée, mais sa voix plus grave que précédemment.

Aomine fut à nouveau surpris, et sans lâcher sa veste qu'il tenait sur la tête de la boxeuse et où une tache écarlate commençait à apparaître, il la regarda, complètement perdu. Le regard de la jeune fille se faisait plus stable et les yeux clairs se posèrent successivement sur le visage de son petit-ami, sa chemise maculée de sang, le bras qui tenait le linge sur son crâne et la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Je me suis blessée et cognée la tête. J'ai dit des trucs bizarres ?

\- Non… Tu te répètes, lâcha-t-il impressionné par le calme et la capacité d'analyse que sa petite-amie venait de démontrer.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça après un combat. Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est impressionnant mais le corps humain est bien plus solide qu'on ne le croit. Elle est pas là Chi-chan ?

\- Parle pas d'elle. On s'en fout d'elle. Il y a que toi qui comptes.

\- Elle est bless…

\- Arrête de parler d'elle !, s'énerva Aomine malgré lui.

\- Ok…, répondit simplement Yuki en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'en bas. Les secours ne devraient plus tarder, dit-il en la soulevant sans qu'elle n'émette la moindre résistance.

La lycéenne se laissa docilement faire, s'agrippant même du mieux qu'elle put au basketteur. Les secouristes arrivèrent extrêmement vite pour prendre le relais, mais la main de la jeune fille resta fermement accrochée à son petit-ami, et il fut autorisé à l'accompagner en remplacement d'un professeur suite à l'insistance de la victime après que toutes les informations administratives aient été transmises. Dans le camion les menant à l'hôpital, la boxeuse répondit à toutes les questions qu'on lui posa, et pour prouver qu'elle se sentait bien, elle y répondit même dans les trois langues qu'elle connaissait.

Elle affichait une confiance en elle presque rassurante, mais Daiki pouvait la sentir trembler malgré son sourire. Son état n'échappa pas aux pompiers qui surveillaient attentivement le moindre changement, mais se montraient réconfortants dans leurs gestes et leurs paroles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle fut directement prise en charge et elle se mit à sangloter quand le personnel soignant l'éloigna du scorer.

Le regard mouillé qu'elle lui envoya lui brisa le coeur. Il se sentait impuissant, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa petite-amie, et pire que cela, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Sa chemise portait les preuves de son incapacité et il ne savait plus comment réagir. D'ordinaire, il se serait laissé sombrer, ignorant le reste du monde et se complaisant dans sa solitude, mais à présent il avait Yuki. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il se demandait comment faire pour s'améliorer et être à la hauteur.

Pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina la laisser aux bons soins de ses parents, et de Shotaro, mais très vite il s'avoua qu'il avait maintenant besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait forcé à mûrir, à prendre sur lui et à partager également. Le basketteur était perdu dans ses pensées, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire et il déambulait sans but dans le hall de l'établissement médical. Il avait déjà tenté de récupérer des informations sur le déroulement des événements et savoir quand il pourrait à nouveau voir sa petite-amie, mais l'hôtesse d'accueil ne put que lui donner des indications partielles.

Les gens le regardaient alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours dans son uniforme teinté du sang de sa princesse et il crut qu'une éternité s'était déjà écoulée quand il entendit une voix connue résonner. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la mère de Yuki, qui bien qu'elle eut l'air calme aux premiers abords, tous ses gestes semblaient être attentivement contenus pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments explosés.

Comme cela ne faisait en réalité que quelques minutes que Daiki avait posé les mêmes questions, elle obtint les mêmes réponses de la réceptionniste. Sans insister, elle se recula et se saisit de son téléphone. Après avoir frénétiquement cherché un contact en particulier, elle appela. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Aomine et les traces de sang qu'il avait sur lui. Les grands yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent et le basketteur put voir un frisson la parcourir.

Cependant, la femme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et parla distinctement à son interlocuteur mais d'un ton ferme n'invitant à aucune négociation en fixant le jeune sportif devant elle. France raccrocha après avoir terminé de donner ses instructions et elle s'approcha le regard interrogateur vers le petit-ami de sa fille. Elle attrapa un des bras musclés et Aomine sentit pleinement la puissance dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

\- Daiki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du basketteur d'une manière dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

\- C'est Yuki… Elle…, dit-il en montrant l'arrière de son crâne en sentant son visage se tordre, sa gorge se coincer et les larmes monter sous ses paupières.

Comme s'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, la française l'attira à lui et l'enlaça entre ses bras. Malgré son gabarit imposant, le scorer se sentit englobé dans cette étreinte, et à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre et de la douceur dont il était entouré, il pleura comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Les mains chaleureuses de France caressaient son dos et elle lui parlait d'une voix douce qui eut un effet calmant sur lui. Lorsque ses émotions eurent fini de s'échapper de son corps, il se redressa, sécha ses yeux et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la mère de Yuki.

\- Haruse a pété un câble. Elle a essayé de la tuer avec une chaise.

\- Chiako ?, murmura la femme en mettant automatiquement les mains devant sa bouche.

\- Elle a la tête ouverte, et ça pissait le sang… Mais elle était consciente quand j'étais avec elle, continua le lycéen en montrant sa chemise.

France tremblait en face de lui, mais bizarrement, elle arrivait à garder un semblant de stabilité. Son téléphone sonna, et elle décrocha immédiatement. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kojiro, Aomine regarda ailleurs pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais aussitôt eut-il quitté des yeux la française, qu'il sentit son bras se faire embarquer avec force. Il la suivit d'un pas rapide alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, le combiné toujours à l'oreille. Elle sélectionna le neuvième étage et trépigna d'impatience. Pendant la longue montée, elle raccrocha et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour Aomine.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle sortit sans perdre un instant, faisant croire au basketteur qu'il bougeait à la vitesse d'un escargot. Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même en scrutant les alentours et se mit à trottiner en direction de deux grandes portes closes. Daiki la suivit au plus près, ne souhaitant pas perdre sa trace. Elle avait l'air de savoir où elle allait, et il se demanda si c'était l'instinct maternel qui la guidait. Elle sonna sans la moindre hésitation, plusieurs fois.

Un visiteur sortit de la zone, et la française s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, entraînant avec elle Aomine comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle avança rapidement, bien trop pour sa taille remarqua le basketteur, et elle regardait de temps en temps les numéros indiqués près des portes. Ils croisèrent du personnel soignant, mais elle les ignora royalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout du couloir et qu'ils rentrent dans une grande chambre vide. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et continua de s'activer.

\- Faut que tu te changes. Je vais te chercher un truc à mettre, dit-elle sans faire de pause et en ressortant de la pièce.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras à nouveau chargés. Elle relâcha sa cargaison sur le lit pas encore fait, mit dans les bras d'Aomine une tenue verte et vérifia ce qu'il se trouvait derrière une porte à l'intérieur.

\- Il y a douche et toilettes si tu veux. Je t'ai pris une serviette au cas où.

\- Merci…, dit-il impressionné par autant de prévoyance.

\- Je te conseille de garder ton propre pantalon. Les leurs sont vraiment pas agréables, par contre faut vraiment que t'enlève ta chemise.

\- Ouais… Yuki va arriver ?, demanda-t-il pour confirmer son intuition.

\- C'est la chambre qui lui a été assignée. Elle doit être encore en train de passer des examens. Je vais aller me renseigner pour savoir où ça en est, dit-elle en lui envoyant une serviette avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Le lycéen suivit docilement les indications données. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il savait que c'était dans le meilleur intérêt de sa petite-amie et il ressentait une certaine pression émanant de la française et tous ses sens lui disaient de lui obéir. La douche lui fit plus de bien que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne traîna pas, mais la chaleur sur son visage, le nettoyant des larmes et de la sueur qu'il avait accumulées au cours de la matinée, le libéra d'un poids. L'odeur de sang, à laquelle il s'était déjà habitué, quitta enfin ses narines et il put respirer profondément.

Lorsqu'il revint propre dans la pièce principale, le lit était fait et il pouvait entendre France tourner en rond dans le couloir. Comme conseillé, il avait remis son pantalon et enfiler le haut vert fourni par l'hôpital. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et sourire.

\- Elle arrive, fit-elle simplement en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce pour attendre.

\- Ok… C'est une bonne nouvelle que ce soit allé vite, non ?, demanda le sportif peu habitué à cet environnement.

\- Oui… Enfin non… Enfin, j'en sais rien, mais comme elle a déjà une chambre d'attribuée, elle attendra pas dans le couloir que le médecin regarde les analyses, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

\- Ok, répéta-t-il en l'imitant.

\- Et toi, ça va ?, questionna-t-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Ouais ouais… Moi, j'ai rien, je suis arrivé qu'après.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller…, fit la française en se relevant d'un bond, … On a la tête dure dans la famille, je suis sûre qu'elle a rien…, continua-t-elle en semblant à chercher à se rassurer elle-même, … Quand elle était petite et qu'elle apprenait à faire du vélo, elle a choisi de foncer dans un arbre parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment utiliser les freins… Elle a juste eu une belle bosse… C'est tout.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la scène et il écouta la mère de Yuki raconter d'autres anecdotes montrant à quel point sa petite-amie était physiquement solide. Subitement, France se tut en plein milieu de phrase et la tension se réinstalla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daiki distingua des bruits dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la porte, puis il entendit distinctement des grognements venant de sa petite-amie qui râlait comme quoi elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

Ce fut finalement sa mère qui ouvrit la porte les séparant et le lycéen découvrit sa boxeuse dans un fauteuil roulant. La jeune fille se leva immédiatement et se jeta dans les bras de la française qui l'accueillit avec joie. Elles s'échangèrent des paroles dans une langue que le basketteur ne comprenait pas et il se sentit soulagé, oubliant presque de regarder la petite culotte de Yuki qui se dévoilait sous la tunique hospitalière.

L'aide-soignant qui avait raccompagné la boxeuse n'osa pas les séparer, mais il indiqua que la patiente devait s'installer sur le lit en attendant la visite du médecin. Les yeux clairs de la lycéenne croisèrent finalement le regard tendu du jeune homme. Elle se détacha de sa mère et vint attraper le scorer à son tour qui ne se retint pas de l'enlacer tendrement en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher du bandage qui était enroulé autour de son crâne.

\- Je le préfère lui, lança Yuki au jeune homme du personnel médical.

\- Oooh alors c'est lui ton copain ?, répondit-il.

\- Ouais, fit-elle fièrement pendant que Daiki bombait le torse.

\- Ca va, je suis mieux hein !

\- … … Mmmmm … … Non, fit catégoriquement la lycéenne après avoir vivement comparé les deux.

\- T'étais obligé de prendre autant de temps que ça pour répondre ?, lâcha Aomine amusé.

\- Oui, envoya la boxeuse avec un large sourire.

\- Allez, la demoiselle, assise le temps que le médecin passe.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle en allant sur le lit.

\- Vous lui avez donné une dose d'anti-douleurs…, demanda pour confirmation France.

\- Oui… , souffla avec un demi-sourire l'aide-soignant, … Un médecin ne va pas tarder à passer pour répondre à vos questions.

A ces mots, il se retira, laissant Yuki aux bons soins des deux personnes présentes pour elle. La jeune fille attira Aomine vers elle et se blottit naturellement dans ses bras. Sa mère leur demanda plusieurs fois s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire ou à manger, et la boxeuse lui répondit dans toutes les langues qu'elle maîtrisait qu'elle allait bien. Ce fut finalement quand le ventre du sportif grogna pour rappeler son existence que France, se jetant sur l'occasion de faire quelque chose, se rendit dans la cafétéria du bâtiment pour acheter de quoi le rassasier.

Avant qu'elle ne revienne, plusieurs médecins arrivèrent dans la chambre. Daiki s'écarta pendant qu'ils firent des examens sous l'oeil avisé du plus âgé. Yuki passa les tests haut la main, ce qui rassura fortement son petit-ami. La française revint dans la pièce les bras chargés. Elle se figea en franchissant le pas de la porte, puis finit par déposer les victuailles sur la table sans quitter du regard le personnel aux blouses blanches.

\- France-san, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, s'inclina humblement le doyen.

\- Ouais ouais, fit légèrement la mère de Yuki sans aucune forme de politesse.

\- On a quelques soucis de paramétrages avec le prototype que vous avez installé, est-ce que…

\- Je suis là pour ma fille, je m'en fiche du proto, grogna la femme impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles.

\- Oui, désolé, s'excusa platement l'homme.

\- Je passerais regarder après si vous voulez, mais je travaille pas pour Akashi Corporation en ce moment, fit-elle en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- Oh merci, se réjouit le médecin en abaissant encore une fois sa tête.

\- Et Blanche ?

\- A cause de la violence du choc reçu, nous lui avons fait passer une radio. Elle a une fracture du crâne linéaire et une légère commotion cérébrale, cependant elle ne présente aucun signe de lésions plus importantes. Je vais quand même la faire hospitaliser pour qu'elle soit sous surveillance cette nuit. D'autres médecins l'ont ausculté par rapport aux coups qu'elle a reçu, mais à part quelques hématomes, tout devrait aller de ce côté.

\- Des choses à surveiller en particulier ?

\- Tout comportement inhabituel doit être rapporté. Une forte somnolence, nausée, vomissement, trouble de la vision, de l'équilibre ou de l'audition, écoulement de liquide par le nez ou les oreilles.

\- Maman, ça va ! Et tout ça, tu connais déjà..., les interrompit Yuki.

\- Et les soins ? Elle a eu des points de suture ? Il faudra faire changer le bandage une fois rentrée ?

\- Elle a eu douze points. Vous devrez prendre rendez-vous pour les faire enlever d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Il faudra enlever le bandage dans 48 heures et je vous ferais une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs et une pommade antibiotique à appliquer régulièrement.

\- Ok. On a fait le tour ?

\- Euh… Oui, répondit le médecin comme si on venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- A 17 heure pour regarder ce que vous voulez configurer, ça vous va ?

\- Oui… Merci, s'inclina le plus âgé, puis lui et sa troupe quittèrent la pièce prestement.

\- Ta mère est vraiment impressionnante, souffla Daiki à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

\- Non, mais… Les hôpitaux, elle commence à connaître, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, avec mon frère, il y est resté longtemps et elle a arrêté de travailler pendant un temps pour rester avec lui, expliqua-t-elle en étant légèrement gênée.

\- Ok… Comment ça va toi ?

\- Ooooh, mais ça va, j'ai déjà dit !, râla vivement la boxeuse.

\- Hey ! T'as le crâne fracturé, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, répondit sur le même ton le lycéen.

\- Naaaaaannnnnnnn, gémit Yuki en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Blanche, calme-toi, tout le monde s'est inquiété et c'est normal, rétorqua sa mère d'un ton ferme.

\- Mmmm… Pardon, fit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

\- Bon, je vais te chercher ton plateau-repas. J'ai remonté à manger tout à l'heure. Il faut reprendre des forces, indiqua France en sortant à nouveau de la pièce.

\- Elle tient pas en place ta mère !

\- Non… T'as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Au lycée ? Je me rappelle pas bien, demanda la lycéenne en reprenant étonnamment vite son sérieux.

\- Non, j'ai pas tout vu, fit le Daiki qui cherchait à effacer ses images de son cerveau.

\- Raconte !

C'est à contre-coeur que le basketteur commença son récit. La jeune fille garda la mine basse et ne l'interrompit pas puis quand la française revint dans la chambre, la blessée changea de sujet et recommença à agir comme une enfant se plaignant d'à peu près tout, et France s'occupait de contenter chacune de ses demandes. Ils furent rejoints dans l'après-midi par Kojiro, puis par Romeo qui arriva à la sortie de ses cours.

Aomine assista à une scène attendrissante entre le frère et la soeur ce qui confirma que, malgré les attitudes habituelles, cette situation n'était pas considérée comme ordinaire. Ils étaient maintenant cinq dans la petite chambre, et le personnel médical tenta de leur rappeler que suivant le règlement, il ne pouvait y avoir plus de deux visiteurs à la fois, mais il suffit d'un regard digne d'une maman fauve pour qu'une exception soit faite.

La française s'éclipsa en fin d'après-midi et ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, l'air encore plus fatigué. Shotaro et Satsuki arrivèrent quelques minutes après elle avec un panier de fruit et les devoirs du basketteur à faire. Les rires résonnèrent à travers la pièce, soulageant tous ceux présents, et sans que personne ne sache comment, France avait récupéré les clés d'une autre salle un peu plus grande où ils pourraient être plus à l'aise.

\- Sho-kun, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner pendant quelques jours, mais je ferais tout pour être au poids le mois prochain, jura Yuki avec toute la naïveté dont elle pouvait faire preuve figeant de surprise toutes les personnes alentours.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'as interdiction de t'entraîner avant nouvel ordre ! Tu prends aucun risque ! T'as le crâne fracturé, pense à te soigner avant de te battre, hurla Aomine sans ménager la blessée.

\- Maman !, fit la jeune fille en suppliant du regard sa mère.

\- Non, fit la femme fermement.

\- Mais tu l'as bien fait toi, répondit sûre d'elle la boxeuse.

\- C'était pas pareil, rétorqua la française.

\- Je savais que ça allait nous retomber dessus un jour. Je t'avais dit de pas aller le faire ce combat, reprocha Kojiro.

\- C'était pas pareil… Déjà j'avais pas de blessure ouverte et après, mon combat c'était que du light, se justifia France en cachant à peine sa mauvaise foi.

\- Bref, pas d'entraînement pour toi jeune fille… Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec l'autre cromagnon qui te sert de copain… Shotaro-kun, je te fais confiance pour la surveiller, indiqua fermement le père.

Daiki se mit à grogner, Yuki à bouder, Shotaro acquiesça et Satsuki rit. L'ambiance continua à être chaleureuse et tout le monde faisait attention à ne pas aborder de sujets épineux. Une infirmière venait régulièrement tester les réflexes de la boxeuse, et se montrait à chaque fois rassurante sur les résultats. Ils furent rejoint en début de soirée par Kagami et Kuroko. Le tigre de Seirin avait apporté de la nourriture pour toute la troupe présente.

\- J'ai nourri les chats et j'ai pris ce que tu m'avais demandé Kojiro, fit le roux en tendant un sac au paternel.

\- Merci Taiga, t'es le meilleur, le félicita chaudement l'homme.

\- Quoi ? T'as les clés de chez eux ?, s'insurga Aomine.

\- Bah ouais, je suis enregistré dans leur système… Pas toi ?

\- Je vais pas le laisser rentrer quand il veut dans la chambre de mon bébé ! Déjà vu ce qu'il fait quand il y est, riposta Kojiro d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la discussion ouverte.

Encore une fois, le scorer grogna, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Dans le matériel que le tigre avait ramené, se trouvait également une tablette et Yuki s'en saisit s'en détour, et appela son frère qui se trouvait sur un autre continent. Les personnes présentes le saluèrent, mais il resta discuter avec sa soeur en français. Comme s'il était physiquement présent, la jeune fille l'installa sur la table.

Kagami avait également rapporté un jeu de cartes du type "Devine Tête" sauf que sur chaque carte le nom de l'objet ou de l'animal était décliné dans plusieurs langues. Devant l'étonnement de chacun, ce fut Romeo qui expliqua sur un ton blasé que c'était un jeu fait-maison, conçu pour que chacun apprenne du vocabulaire. Satsuki salua l'idée, et commença à parler en anglais pour se faire comprendre de tous… Ou presque.

Ils commencèrent à jouer, rigolant à la moindre occasion, mais Aomine, pas encore très à l'aise dans la langue de Shakespeare n'hésita pas à montrer son mécontentement. De son côté, Kuroko, ne comprenant pas mieux que son ancienne lumière, arrivait tout de même à donner le change en affichant une expression neutre, celle qu'il maîtrisait depuis déjà de nombreuses années.

Les rires fusaient et l'ambiance était bon enfant, mais France interrompit la partie, et demanda aux lycéens de rentrer chez eux pour être en forme le lendemain pour retourner en cours. Tous obéirent, mais Daiki traîna légèrement, le temps d'enlacer sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

\- Maman, tu vas te coucher aussi, enchaîna la jeune fille.

\- Oui oui, il y a un fauteuil qui a l'air confortable dans ta chambre, répondit France sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Maman, tu rentres à la maison et tu vas dormir ! Je vais pas mourir si tu me laisses une nuit à l'hôpital.

\- T'as pas ton mot à dire ! Et puis de toute façon, Taiga nous a ramené des affaires pour toutes les deux, répliqua la mère.

\- Kagami a … ?, fit Daiki en pensant à ce que le mot "affaires" voulait dire.

\- Yuki, ça c'est une bataille où tu n'as aucune chance. Ta mère est toujours resté auprès de vous quand vous avez été hospitalisé. Regarde Adam aux dernières vacances, lança Kojiro d'un ton compatissant.

\- Oui et bah, c'était la honte pour lui. Il a 22 ans quand même, soupira Yuki.

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout… Et il était pas mécontent que je sois là au final… Et tout le monde dehors maintenant ! Zou, compléta la française autoritairement.

\- Tu me préviens dès qu'il y a du changement, hein ?, demanda Aomine en embrassant sa boxeuse une dernière fois.

\- Oui, ça marche, on se voit demain, répondit-elle en souriant et en le poussant.

Les trois mâles quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble, laissant la mère et la fille se coucher, ou presque dans la chambre assignée à la blessée.

\- Kagami, il a vraiment… Fouillé dans…, commença hésitant le scorer, se préparant à une remarque cinglante de la part de Kojiro lui indiquant qu'il préférait que ce soit le roux qui le fasse plutôt que lui.

\- Oui… Et pour ma femme aussi… Alors on n'en parle pas, conclut le paternel d'un ton ferme.

C'est en partageant le même sentiment que le lycéen se fit déposer chez lui par celui qui l'incendiait du regard habituellement. Le lendemain, il reçut un message de sa petite-amie lui indiquant qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Il s'y rendit avant même que ses cours ne soient terminés. Il apprit que sa boxeuse était dispensée de se rendre au lycée pendant les deux prochaines semaines, et comme il avait déjà trouvé leur séparation bien trop longue, il soupira à l'idée de la voir moins souvent que ce qu'il voudrait.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Bon, Yuki va bien. Tout le monde est rassuré ?

Daiki : C'est pas comme si j'avais eu peur non plus...

Moi : ...

Yuki : T'as pas besoin de le dire va ! ^^

Daiki : Je suis content que t'ailles mieux quand même.

Yuki : Oui, je sais. T'inquiète pas.

Daiki : Tu recommences plus hein ?

Yuki : C'est vraiment pas dans mes plans.

Taiga : Tiens, à manger...

Daiki : Mais que'est-ce que tu fous là ? Personne t'as appelé !

Taiga : Kojiro m'a dit qu'elle devait manger en même temps qu'elle prenait ses cachets.

Daiki : C'est vrai... Il a raison. Mange.

Yuki : Euh, ok.

Taiga : Si tu veux guérir vite, faut beaucoup manger.

Daiki : Si tu veux être en pleine forme, il faut manger encore plus.

Moi : Stop stop stop ! Arrêtez, elle en a déjà suffisamment dans la bouche comme ça ! Vous allez l'étouffer là !

Daiki : Moi je...

Moi : Non, pas de commentaire cochon ! Merci.

Taiga : Tu pourrais essayer de te contrôler quand même un peu. Regarde la pauvre, elle a les joues toutes gonflées.

Daiki : C'est au moins à moitié de ta faute !

Taiga : Prends tes responsabilités.

Daiki : Arrête de me faire chier.

Louka : *vient se servir dans le plat pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient et déguerpit à toute vitesse*

Daiki : Oh putain, le con, je vais le buter.

Taiga : Il va comprendre sa douleur celui-là !

Moi : Et voilà ! Prions pour Louka qui va combattre deux fauves, et on se retrouve dans 2 semaines ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien.


	41. Chapter 39

Bonjour,

Voilà, tout de suite je vous livre la suite de votre fiction. J'espère sincèrement que ça continuera à vous plaire (pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore abandonné bien sûr). Je reste ouverte à la critique, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que ce soit dans les reviews ou par MP. ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et encore plus à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, à savoir **Sirti** , **lys0212** , **Lawiki** et **emilie33110**.

Merci également à **Futae** et **Lawiki** pour leurs contributions un peu plus direct dans mon chapitre.

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Alors que tout semblait aller bien pour Daiki et Yuki, la meilleure amie de celle-ci a carrément pété un boulon et a tenté d'encastrer une chaise dans le crâne de la boxeuse. Heureusement pour elle, Yuki a la tête dure et d'après les médecins, elle devrait rapidement se remettre. Plus de peur que de mal, pour tous les lycéens qui ont été impliqué dans cette histoire.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le reste, c'est à moi... Mais je veux bien partager !

Sur ce, on se retrouve après.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Malgré la blessure de Yuki, le quotidien reprit son cours. La jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenu dans le lycée et le basketteur avait réorganisé son emploi du temps. Les premiers jours, il se rendait simplement chez sa petite-amie pour lui tenir compagnie sans sortir de chez elle. Ils se câlinaient une partie de leur temps, mais le basketteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre lorsque sa main approchait la tête de la lycéenne.

Heureusement, ils pouvaient aussi se servir dans la collection monstrueuse de jeu vidéo de Kojiro. Plusieurs fois dans la semaine, l'as de Seirin venait également, démontrant son attachement pour cette famille. Aomine voyait d'un mauvais oeil ce rapprochement, mais les altercations qu'il avait avec Kagami avaient l'air de mettre de bonne humeur sa boxeuse, et l'entendre rire était une récompense en soi.

Par moment, il la sentait triste, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et il cherchait toujours à lui faire penser à autre chose, que ce soit en se chamaillant avec son rouquin de rival, ou avec son rouquin de chat. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait que le sourire de sa belle était encore teinté de tristesse et il espérait que cet état passerait avec le temps. Après plus d'une semaine d'inaction, la boxeuse commençait à ressentir des effets de manque sportif, alors en plus de ses footings quotidiens, Aomine la faisait jouer au basket avec lui.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune fille mettait toute son énergie dans cette activité et même si elle était loin d'atteindre son niveau, ses capacités physiques faisaient que le lycéen ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Du point de vue du jeune homme, tout semblait s'arranger et sa petite-amie semblait apprécier de plus en plus le sport qui le passionnait. Cette dose supplémentaire de basket le rendait particulièrement de bonne humeur et il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux.

Deux semaines après l'incident, Yuki revint enfin au lycée. Faisant preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve, Aomine ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Il venait la chercher à l'heure au bas de son immeuble et l'amenait devant sa salle de classe puis restait avec elle jusque dans les dernières secondes possible. Il filait ensuite en courant dans sa propre classe, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, resplendissant de bonheur.

Toujours assis dans le bureau derrière l'as, Shotaro était rassuré de le voir ainsi s'occuper de son amie et il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments que partageaient les deux sportifs. Lui aussi s'était énormément inquiété pour Yuki, mais il s'était effacé pour laisser son camarade de classe prendre soin de la boxeuse. Quelques tables plus loin se trouvait la place de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Sakurai n'osait plus regarder les autres lycéens, déjà aux bords des larmes en regardant le scorer, il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions quand la première année était dans son champ de vision.

Les excuses qu'il essayait de formuler se mélangeaient et il n'arrivait plus à formuler des propos compréhensibles, s'enfuyant, de honte, quand Yuki venait rejoindre son petit-ami. Daiki et Shotaro avaient beau lui assurer qu'il n'était en rien responsable, que la jeune boxeuse ne lui en voulait absolument pas, le jeune homme culpabilisait de ne pas avoir détecté à temps l'attitude de Chiako. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis que cette dernière avait tenté de fendre le crâne de la sportive à l'aide d'une chaise et il n'avait pas cherché à la recontacter non plus.

Des habitudes avaient été prises rapidement. A chaque pause, la première année se glissait à l'intérieur de la salle de classe de son petit-ami et Sakurai, lui, s'éclipsait par la porte du fond pour éviter tout rapprochement. Shotaro partait à sa poursuite, pour lui assurer une fois de plus que la boxeuse ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et il arrivait qu'ils passent l'intégralité de la pause déjeuner ensemble, laissant les tourtereaux entre eux.

Sachant précisément ce qui allait se passer lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Aomine prit les devants et quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa petite-amie avant qu'elle n'arrive. Utilisant sa vitesse, il surprit son ancien capitaine qui n'avait eu que le temps de se lever avant que le scorer n'atteigne la porte. Le basketteur passa le seuil d'un pas décidé, mais il fut stoppé net dans son avancée en remarquant que Yuki était déjà dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

\- Bah, je viens manger, comme d'hab…, répondit-elle naturellement, … Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs pour pas déranger Sakurai-senpai ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Le cours vient à peine de se finir, lâcha-t-il en passant son bras autour de la jeune fille la protégeant ainsi des mouvements des autres lycéens sortant eux-aussi de leur salle de classe.

\- On a fini un peu avant alors le prof nous a laissé sortir quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ok, lâcha l'as un peu sceptique malgré tout puis il la guida vers l'une des salles mises à disposition pour les élèves.

Ils mangèrent donc entre eux, ignorant les regards pesants des lycéens autour d'eux et Yuki resta aussi distante qu'elle en avait l'habitude à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire. Les mains d'Aomine devait constamment être retenues pour ne pas aller se poser sur sa petite-amie. Ses pensées étaient complètement paralysées, il voulait la garder près d'elle, la protéger, mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et l'affaire était plutôt compliquée. Sa boxeuse était fière et indépendante et le scorer, qui avait été profondément touché par les événements qui avaient eu lieu, avait du mal à trouver sa place auprès d'elle.

La pause était terminée, et le basketteur entreprit de guider sa dulcinée jusque dans sa salle. En chemin, elle bifurqua et se dirigea finalement vers les toilettes, et malgré sa réputation, Daiki ne tenta pas le diable et l'attendit sagement à l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à pointer un détail en particulier, mais son instinct lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques secondes après leurs retrouvailles, la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retentit et la boxeuse insista pour qu'ils rejoignent au plus vite chacun leur classe respective.

A contrecoeur, Aomine dut capituler devant la force de caractère de la première année, mais il en profita tout de même pour regarder la jupe de son uniforme virevolter avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le couloir. Sans presser le pas, il se rendit alors dans sa salle de cours. Pendant l'heure suivante, il se tortura l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre ce qui le tracassait. Ce n'est qu'au début du cours suivant, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits dans le couloir et qu'il reconnut instinctivement la voix de sa petite-amie que les éléments s'enchaînèrent logiquement dans sa tête.

Il se remémora tous les petits détails de cette semaine, et comprit que la jeune fille n'avait probablement pas mis un pied dans sa classe depuis son retour. Alors qu'elle semblait s'être parfaitement remise de son traumatisme, Aomine eut mal au coeur en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Ignorant les remarques sadiques de son professeur de mathématiques sur son état de déconcentration apparent, il réfléchit à un moyen de l'aider.

Il émit un léger sifflement de surprise lorsqu'il prit conscience de la maturité qu'il avait acquis depuis qu'il fréquentait sa petite-amie et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Toujours dans sa démarche, il décida de lui-même de demander conseil à une personne qui connaissait Yuki depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et se retourna pour discuter avec Shotaro. Le boxeur avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau, les poings et les dents serrés et accumulant visiblement de la rage.

Avant de poser les questions, dont il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses adéquates à cet instant, il suivit le regard de son camarade. Sur l'estrade, à côté du bureau réservé au professeur, se trouvait Sakurai, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et s'inclinant à répétition tellement rapidement qu'Aomine eut mal au cou pour lui.

\- Jamais vous n'arriverez à entrer dans l'université que vous avez choisie, vociféra l'adulte supposément responsable.

\- Je suis désolé. Excusez-moi.

\- Vous me faites honte. Aucun de vous n'a le niveau. Alors que je vous donne le résultat final pour vous aider.

\- Pardonnez mon ignoble existence.

\- Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes des larves.

\- Je suis une larve, excusez-moi.

\- Cet exercice, même un collégien pourrait le résoudre facilement. Vous devriez tous y retourner. Personne ici n'a les bases nécessaires. Vous serez des entraves au développement de la société.

Sakurai s'excusa de vivre une nouvelle fois, Shotaro grogna en fronçant les sourcils et Aomine se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Le professeur se tut immédiatement, et avala difficilement sa salive. La carrure du basketteur était toujours aussi impressionnante et bien que son mauvais caractère se soit légèrement amélioré ces derniers mois, l'adulte n'avait pas envie de prendre davantage de risque.

\- Ryo, va t'asseoir, siffla l'as en s'approchant et regardant de haut son professeur.

Daiki arborait son expression le plus menaçante ce qui provoqua des sueurs froides chez l'instructeur. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte en silence, l'ouvrit violemment et scruta le couloir alentour. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé et Yuki se trouvait à portée de bras. Il tendit la main alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment réagir dans cette situation et il la projeta à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Il se positionna derrière elle pour la rassurer.

\- C'est une première année, lança-t-il à son professeur toujours muet avant d'expliquer doucement la situation à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

\- Si elle est aussi douée que vous dans cette matière, je serais même étonné qu'elle arrive à comprendre l'énoncé du problème, souffla l'adulte qui ne craignait plus pour sa vie.

Cependant, suite à cette réflexion, des frissons le parcoururent à cause des regards remplis d'animosité venant des deux jeunes sportifs. Yuki, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, se saisit de la craie et leva les yeux au tableau. Aomine ne savait plus s'il voulait que sa petite-amie réussisse l'exercice ou pas. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait manipuler par l'adulte et il avait, autant que sa boxeuse, sauté dans le piège à pieds joints. Il réfléchissait en continuant à poser son regard dur sur le professeur de mathématiques quand la jeune fille devant lui murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu peux me lire l'énoncé s'il te plaît ?, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?, demanda étonné le basketteur pendant que le professeur riait légèrement comprenant la situation.

La première année répéta en diminuant encore le volume de sa voix et en suppliant le scorer des yeux. Il remarqua alors que les mains blanches tremblaient et il s'en voulu de l'avoir forcé à se retrouver dans cette situation. Le scorer entendit un raclement de gorge forcé provenant de la salle et en tournant la tête, il vit, comme tous ses camarades, Shotaro lui donnant des indications en mimant. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il glissa ses deux mains autour du visage de Yuki et qu'il posa son front sur le sien.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer, et craignait légèrement de se prendre un coup en faisant ce genre de geste alors qu'ils étaient devant toute sa classe. Finalement, les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien ajouter, il sentit le stress de sa bien-aimée disparaître lentement sans qu'aucune douleur ne vienne le mordre. La craie solidement ancrée dans sa main, la jeune fille pivota face au tableau noir et ses yeux se mirent à décrypter les instructions inscrites et elle marmonna dans une langue étrangère.

Sans prévenir, elle se détacha du basketteur et commença à faire danser la craie sur la surface comme si elle était en transe. Aomine fit un pas en arrière pour bien observer ce qu'elle faisait, et son professeur était également bien attentif. Ayant finalement réussit à poser une équation à deux inconnues, elle entreprit de la résoudre sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Daiki était impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle la boxeuse calculait et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle encadra la solution trouvée. Celle-ci était identique, à un signe près de celle indiquée un peu plus haut.

Le basketteur était complètement perdu dans ce qui était écrit au tableau et il sentait un mal de tête arriver s'il s'y attardait davantage. L'adulte, quand à lui, fronçait les sourcils en vérifiant chacune des étapes du calcul. Une voix dans la classe finit par s'élever, indiquant que la première année n'avait fait aucune erreur et que c'était le résultat inscrit par le professeur qui n'était pas valide. L'adulte ronchonna avant d'effacer les preuves de son étourderie, et profita ensuite de l'occasion pour affirmer que ce problème aurait dû être résolu facilement par les troisièmes années.

Yuki ne savait plus où se mettre, et c'est sans difficulté que le basketteur la guida jusqu'à son bureau. Il la fit s'asseoir à sa place et alla récupérer une autre chaise vide dans le fond de la classe pour s'installer à côté d'elle. La boxeuse se remettait doucement de ses émotions et la main rassurante de son capitaine venait lui frottait le dos pour tenter d'éliminer les derniers tremblements dont elle était victime.

\- Je savais pas que t'étais balèze en maths comme ça, souffla le scorer.

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris plein de trucs… Sans forcément suivre les programmes scolaires d'ailleurs.

\- Tu m'expliques comment tu fais ?, demanda Aomine en voyant là, une parfaite occasion de garder sa belle près de lui.

Le professeur continua son cours en les ignorant, mais malgré les explications de sa petite-amie, le sportif n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le problème. Finalement, l'élève installé sur le bureau devant eux se retourna brusquement pour profiter lui aussi des explications fournies par la première année. La réaction ce Yuki serra le coeur du basketteur. Elle sursauta vivement, hoquetant de surprise et un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux clairs. La main de Shotaro effleura son épaule et la boxeuse relâcha un cri aigu et protégea sa tête avec ses bras.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la jeune fille était toujours traumatisé par les événements qui s'étaient déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt. Aomine n'écouta que son instinct et réagit au quart de seconde, l'attirant contre son torse, l'enlaçant de son mieux et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il lui rappela aussi que derrière elle se trouvait Shotaro, et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. S'entendant lui-même, il se dit qu'elle pensait surement la même chose de Chiako avant que celle-ci ne commette l'irréparable.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, et le professeur de mathématiques, nullement attendri par la scène, se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour se rendre dans la classe suivante. La boxeuse entreprit de faire la même chose, mais elle fut retenue par son petit-ami.

\- Tu traines plus dans les couloirs, tu restes ici, grogna l'as.

\- Mais je peux pas, c'est pas ma classe, rétorqua Yuki sur un ton moins sûr qu'à son habitude.

\- M'en fous. Tout le monde te connaît ici maintenant, tu bouges pas, assura-t-il en étant ferme et en lui bloquant le passage.

La répartie de la boxeuse se composa uniquement d'une moue signifiant son désaccord, mais le basketteur ne céda pas sur cette bataille. Ce n'est seulement lorsque la professeure d'anglais fit son apparition dans la salle, gratifiant le couple d'un regard étonné, qu'il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir son mot à dire. Il réfléchissait déjà à une réplique justifiant la présence de la première année à son bureau et lui permettant de rester quand la femme commença à lui parler.

\- Aomine-kun, il serait judicieux que chaque élève ait un bureau pour travailler. Il y en a plusieurs de disponibles dans le fond de la salle.

\- Elle reste à côté de moi, répliqua vivement le scorer.

\- Vous êtes suffisamment grand pour porter un bureau, insista l'éducatrice en appuyant son regard.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que l'adulte proposait et il resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes. Il n'entendit le fond de sa pensée que lorsque la professeure, s'étant rapprochée d'eux, décala légèrement le pupitre qui se trouvait à la droite de celui du sportif. Son esprit s'éclaircit alors rapidement, et il bondit, un sourire aux lèvres, pour aller chercher une des tables vacantes de la salle de classe. Il revint fièrement, portant le mobilier comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et il le colla à son propre bureau qu'il avait cédé à sa petite-amie.

L'heure de cours se passa merveilleusement bien et la professeure, Kawazaki-san, traitait la première année comme faisait partie intégrante du groupe. Discutant discrètement entre eux, Daiki, entre deux corrections, apprit que l'adulte était la responsable de la classe de sa petite-amie et le jeune homme comprit alors mieux, les regards rassurés qu'elle lançait de temps en temps à Yuki. Le cours se termina, libérant ainsi les élèves pour les activités des clubs ensuite, mais la boxeuse se fit interpellée par la femme avant de quitter la salle.

\- Shiroyama-chan, est-ce que tu pourrais rester un peu, j'aimerais de te parler, commença-t-elle.

\- D'accord, fit timidement la jeune fille en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Faut que tu retournes en cours Yuki, c'est important, lança, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le basketteur en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour les laisser.

\- Aomine-kun, je pense que tu peux rester aussi… Il a raison tu sais, Haruse-san n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans l'établissement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je sais, acquiesça la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Mais ?, demanda la professeure.

\- Je veux pas retourner dans la salle de classe où c'est arrivé, grommela la sportive.

Devant une telle confession, le basketteur ne put que la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, en déposant un léger baiser sur son front, la gorge serrée en repensant au sang de sa petite-amie qui s'était écoulé le sol dans cette pièce.

\- Mmm… Je m'en doutais…, souffla Kawazaki, … Et si je te propose de suivre les cours dans cette salle ? Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ?

\- Ouais, répondit automatiquement le scorer.

\- Mais, je peux pas, c'est des troisièmes années, fit Yuki sans pouvoir cacher une petite pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

\- Justement. Ils vont tous se concentrer sur leurs dernières lacunes, et les professeurs vont leur proposer des exercices adaptés à chacun dans les prochaines semaines. Je peux demander à ce que tu récupères tes cours et que tu les étudies ici. Ca ne sera pas comme si tu participais vraiment, mais comme tu travailles plutôt bien indépendamment, je pense que pour les quelques semaines qu'il reste avant la fin de l'année scolaire, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

\- D'accord, se rua sur la proposition la première année.

\- Et comme ça, je suis certaine qu'Aomine-kun ne séchera plus aucune leçon.

\- Hey !, fronça des sourcils le jeune homme, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

\- Bien, retrouve-moi demain matin devant la salle des profs, dit la femme en terminant de ranger ses affaires puis se levant.

\- Ok, relâcha la boxeuse ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Elle y sera, compléta le basketteur comprenant parfaitement qu'il pourrait garder sa boxeuse près de lui pendant plus longtemps.

\- … Vous avez une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre, c'est bien. Profitez-en, sourit tendrement la professeure en quittant finalement la salle.

Au comble du bonheur, Daiki enlaça sa petite-amie dans ses bras et celle-ci profita tout simplement de l'étreinte. A la première heure le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous les deux postés devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, attendant le verdict. De leur position, ils purent entendre des protestations de quelques-uns et en particulier, ils reconnurent la voix de l'enseignant du cours de mathématiques de la classe d'Aomine. Les deux élèves restèrent à l'extérieur, quelques bribes de débat arrivant à leurs oreilles, jusqu'à ce que Kawazaki sorte, l'air triomphant pour leur confirmer l'acceptation de son idée.

Le basketteur attrapa tendrement sa première année et lui adressa un large sourire chaleureux pour transmettre ses sentiments sur le moment. A cette vision, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle se laissa guider vers sa nouvelle salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la pièce, Sakurai couina. Le boxeur, qui se trouvait à proximité et qui avait été prévenu de l'éventualité de la présence de la première année dans leur rang, lui bloqua fermement le passage pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse s'approcher, le professeur d'histoire entra à son tour, et expliqua rapidement la situation à la classe avant de laisser la nouvelle venue s'installer sur un bureau au fond de la salle. Sans prévenir, et d'une manière tout à fait naturelle, Aomine bougea ses affaires et les déposa sur le bureau à côté de sa petite-amie. L'enseignant soupira, mais sachant qu'il était déjà exceptionnel de voir le scorer présent à cette heure-ci et qu'il avait été prévenu, il ne lui fit aucun reproche.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et Yuki recevait des polycopiés avec les leçons adaptés à son niveau. La pause déjeuner approcha et le stress était déjà visible sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket. La boxeuse fit le premier pas, et réussit finalement à lui parler, pour la première fois depuis son accident.

\- Sakurai-senpai, je suis désolée de ce que Chi… Haruse-san t'a fait. Tu méritais pas tout ça. J'aurais dû l'arrêter avant.

\- Shiroyama-chan, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû le voir venir. T'as été blessée à cause de moi. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de respirer le même air que toi.

\- Euh… Non, c'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute, tenta de l'arrêter la sportive.

\- Je devrais m'allonger par terre pour que tu puisses t'essuyer les pieds sur moi…

\- Hey ! Ryo !, haussa le ton le scorer pour essayer de le faire taire à son tour.

\- Ryo-kun, calme-toi… Yu-chan ne veut rien de tout ça, elle s'est juste excusée, fit Shotaro en frottant le dos du châtain.

\- Bon, on mange maintenant ?!, continua Daiki pour changer de sujet.

\- Yuki-chaaaan ! Alors, c'est vrai ? Ca y est ? Tu vas suivre les cours avec Dai-chan ?, arriva Momoi en courant avec son enthousiasme débordant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça en public, râla Aomine.

\- Oui, mais depuis que Yuki-chan est là, il n'y a plus de malentendu possible. J'ai préparé à manger pour tout le monde pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, continua la manager, faisant blanchir tous les hommes présents ayant déjà goûté à sa cuisine.

Seule la boxeuse, qui avait déjà été épargnée plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte, ignorait la menace qui venait de s'abattre sur eux. Le scorer soupira, déjà prêt à se sacrifier une nouvelle fois pour empêcher le ventre de sa petite-amie de connaître l'équivalent de l'apocalypse.

* * *

Moi : Et encore une fin de chapitre. Bon, ça se finit plutôt bien non ?

Daiki : Ouais !

Yuki : Je crois que c'est toujours pas à toi de répondre à ma place.

Daiki : C'est bon, j'ai le droit d'être content, c'était pas marrant les derniers chapitres.

Yuki : Oui, bah... c'est pas de ma faute.

Taiga : On s'est tous inquiété tu sais !

Yuki : Oui... Je sais... Désolé... Merci

Daiki : Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Taiga : Hey, moi aussi j'étais là pour elle ! J'ai tout à fait ma place ici !

Daiki : Tu me saoules.

Louka : J'ai faim.

Daiki : Oh putain, toi aussi tu me saoules !

Taiga : T'as un truc contre les roux ou quoi ?

Daiki : Contre les roux qui pensent qu'à bouffer ouais !

Yuki : C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de points communs déjà...

Taiga : Vous me faites chier.

Louka : Je vous aime.

Yuki : Ou alors c'est comme Midorima et Takao, il y en a un qui traduit ?

Daiki : *rit* Ils ont le même QI aussi !

Yuki : Et ils sautent super hauts tous les deux !

Taiga : Hey ! Vous avez bientôt fini ?

Yuki : Et je vous adore tous les deux aussi ! ^^

Taiga : *rougit* Mmm Merci

Louka : Je t'aime. De la viande ?

Daiki : Mais dis pas ça ! Surtout pas devant moi ! Tu veux que je sois jaloux ou quoi ?

Louka : Je te l'échange contre du jambon ?

Yuki : Oh c'est bon, tu sais que t'as pas besoin d'être jaloux.

Louka : Je peux dormir avec elle quand je veux. Un peau de banane ?

Taiga : Une peau de banane ? Tu devrais pouvoir demander mieux, c'est un gros pervers lui !

Daiki : Si je te file un paquet de pain de mie ?

Louka : Deal !

Yuki : Tu te rends compte que tu négocies avec un chat ?

Daiki : ...

Taiga : Alors ? C'est qui qui a le même QI que lui ?

Yuki : Je dirais tous les trois à égalité...

Louka : Je t'aime.

Yuki : Allez, viens, c'est l'heure des croquettes de toute façon...

Tessa : *silencieuse, mais présente*

Moi : Et voilà, les petits chats sont nourris eux aussi ! A la prochaine dans deux semaines ! ^^


	42. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous, bonne année, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, ayez pitié svp...

Je suis désolée, je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonné alors que vous êtes géniaux, je me sens nulle, mais j'ai passé un moment difficile et j'ai pas eu le courage de reposter depuis... Mais aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à publier cette fiction, à publier tout court même, alors, j'ai le sentiment que je vous le dois.

Ce chapitre ne vous plaira surement pas, vu ce qu'il s'y passe, mais voilà... Je publierais la suite rapidement, mais pour tout vous avouer, j'essaie d'écrire une autre fiction (AoKaga), bien plus courte et j'ai besoin de finir un truc, pour mon moral. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour reprendre l'écriture le plus rapidement possible, mais j'ai quelques blocages en ce moment, alors, je vous ferais patienter encore. Je ne pense pas reprendre un rythme de publication régulier pour le moment.

Je vous remercie tous. Sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi, plusieurs personnes ont ajouté la fic en favori pendant cette absence de ma part, donc merci de me lire. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews : **lys0212** , **Futae** , **laytache** , **emilie33110** , **Lawiki** , **Sirti** et **olukkalp.** C'est grâce à vous que je retrouve un peu la force de publier aujourd'hui...

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Bah, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour notre petit couple. A étudier dans la même classe, à s'entraîner ensemble, à aller au lycée ensemble...

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin de l'année scolaire se profilait dangereusement, et chaque jour qui passait, rapprochait Aomine de la séparation inévitable qui aurait lieu avec sa petite-amie. Cependant, pour le moment, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Des habitudes avaient été prises. Tel un prince charmant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était possible, il venait la chercher chez elle pour l'accompagner au lycée et ils restaient toute la journée ensemble dans la classe. Une fois les cours terminés, et pour le plus grand plaisir de scorer, ils jouaient au basket, soit entre eux, soit ils étaient rejoints par Momoi et Kuroko et même de temps en temps par Sakurai et Kagami.

Le jeune homme vivait un bonheur sans tâche et il ne pouvait imaginer de meilleurs moments pour terminer sa vie de lycéen. De plus, grâce à sa présence en cours, beaucoup de points s'étaient éclaircis, et il était persuadé d'avoir toutes ses chances pour intégrer l'université de son choix. Aomine n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait percevoir des petits détails dans l'attitude des personnes, et c'est donc en le surprenant complètement, qu'il finit par entendre une phrase qui a profondément changé les choses.

Ils étaient en train de profiter d'une éclaircie, et de jouer sur le terrain préféré du basketteur. Yuki venait de tenter, comme souvent, un passage en force pour pouvoir marquer, et Daiki, ne voulant pas risquer de la faire tomber et de la blesser, finit par céder et la jeune fille réussit à marquer un panier.

\- Franchement, ça me saoule ton sport de merde, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

\- Quoi ?, s'étouffa le scorer ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Sérieux, je suis pas un chien. Courir après une balle, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais faut pas exagérer, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Yuki, la ferme, grogna Aomine la mine fermée.

\- Non, mais je dis pas ça pour toi hein ! Mais moi, j'en ai marre. Je trouve pas ça intéressant.

\- Arrête ! Tais-toi avant de dire un truc que tu vas regretter, la prévint le basketteur retenant son corps de toutes ses forces pour exprimer son point de vue.

\- Ouais, ou sinon quoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi.

\- Tu pourrais le regretter, c'est tout, fit-il en réprimant sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Genre, tu me lâcherais plus ? Tu me suivrais jusque dans les toilettes pour vérifier que je fais pas un arrêt cardiaque… Ou une combustion spontanée ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? T'en a marre de me voir, c'est ça ?, cria le jeune homme libérant ses émotions.

\- Ouais, peut-être bien… J'ai besoin de respirer et d'être un peu tranquille de temps en temps.

\- Si c'est que ça, t'as qu'à demander.

\- C'est ce que je fais, mais tu captes rien, abruti !

\- Tu veux de l'air ! Ca marche, compris, je te laisse, mais viens pas pleurer après parce que t'as peur du bruit de la fenêtre qui claque.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger. J'ai pas besoin de toi tout court. Fous-moi la paix.

\- T'inquiète pas, la paix, tu vas l'avoir. Je croyais que la grognasse qui foutait la merde c'était ta pote, et bien faut croire que je me suis planté, vociféra le scorer avec un volume sonore concurrençant celui de Wakamatsu dans ses bons jours.

\- … Ok… Je dégage, je veux plus te voir, conclut Yuki en lui balançant son pendentif et en s'éloignant en courant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine, Kagami entama sa routine matinale et retrouva la boxeuse à leur point de rencontre habituel. Elle était présente, et déjà en sueur et exécutait des mouvements de boxe dans le vide. En voyant son regard concentré et déterminé, le tigre de Seirin se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de son adversaire imaginaire.

\- Oh ! Tu reprends l'entraînement sérieusement ? T'as un combat de prévu ?, s'enquérit naïvement le roux.

\- Ouais. Grouille-toi, j'ai du poids à perdre, grogna la jeune fille en se lançant déjà dans leur parcours.

\- Hey, je force pas moi, je fais que m'entretenir, j'ai mes examens bientôt.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu penses que Ahomine va s'en sortir pour ses exams lui ?

\- Je m'en fous, il est assez grand pour s'occuper de son cul tout seul, répliqua sèchement la boxeuse.

\- Euh… Ok, lâcha Kagami les joues légèrement rougissantes en se lançant à corps perdu dans l'effort.

* * *

Quelques blocs plus loin, dans une résidence tokyoïte…

\- Dai-chaaaan, debout ! Tu vas être en retard pour aller chercher Yuki-chan, fit d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour l'heure, une jeune fille aux long cheveux roses encore en bataille.

\- Satsuki, laisse-moi dormir, j'ai besoin de sommeil, grogna Aomine.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir te réveiller à cette heure-ci si jamais t'étais encore au lit.

\- Ouais bah, c'est fini, laisse-moi pioncer, j'ai besoin de repos pour réussir les concours.

\- Mmrrr… Mokay… Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir avant. J'aime pas me balader dans les escaliers pas coiffée, souffla de désolation Momoi.

\- Pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place, fit le scorer en allongeant son bras pour faire glisser son amie hors de son lit.

\- Ta mère a encore préparé un super petit-dèj, traînes pas trop !, lança la manager en quittant la pièce.

Elle n'aperçut pas le lycéen avant son départ, mais sans se douter de ce qui se tramait, elle se rendit dans sa classe en étant soulagée de toujours le voir égal à lui-même. Pourtant, sous les draps, le sportif n'en menait pas large, réalisant qu'effectivement son histoire avec Yuki était finie. Il était libre à nouveau, et il n'avait plus à faire des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais malgré cela, il sentait son coeur lui faire mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et il se rendait compte qu'il vivait son premier chagrin d'amour. Il se consola comme il put, se résignant en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles et il relâcha sa frustration à l'aide d'une revue de Mai-chan qui traînait à côté de son lit. Cependant, bien qu'il finit son affaire, son idole n'avait plus le même parfum, et il finît par se rendre, les pieds traînants jusqu'à son lycée.

Il arriva une bonne demi-heure en retard et sous les yeux ébahis de tous ses camarades, il alla s'asseoir au bureau qui lui était attribué et non à celui disposé à côté de la première année. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, et même le professeur surpris, ne trouva pas les mots pour calmer le brouhaha qui se formait. De son côté, Yuki se concentrait sur la leçon qu'elle étudiait, et ignora de son mieux les regards interrogateurs qui se posaient sur elle.

 **De :** Nakamura Shotaro  
 **A :** Momoi Satsuki  
 _Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Yu-chan et Daiki-kun ?_

 **De :** Momoi Satsuki  
 **A :** Nakamura Shotaro  
 _Je suis au courant de rien. Aomine-kun avait l'air fatigué ce matin, mais j'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Ils en sont à quel stade ?_

 **De :** Nakamura Shotaro  
 **A :** Momoi Satsuki  
 _Je crois qu'ils pourraient tuer Godzilla avec la tension qui règne dans la salle…_

Quelques secondes après la sonnerie indiquant la pause déjeuner, l'ancienne manager du club de basket fit irruption dans la classe de son meilleur ami en arborant son air le plus menaçant pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair le plus rapidement possible et ne pas la laisser s'envenimer. Elle perdit toute sa contenance lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que leur petite troupe s'était déjà retrouvée et qu'ils discutaient entre eux.

Shotaro lui offrit sa plus belle expression d'incompréhension tandis que Sakurai, visiblement perturbé par les événements, ne trouvait même pas les mots pour s'excuser. Momoi s'installa avec eux, perplexe sur la démarche à adopter et cherchant désespérément des réponses dans les yeux du boxeur. Daiki et Yuki évitaient de se regarder et se toucher, cependant, ils parlaient entre eux. Seul le ton, un peu froid et distant, changeait par rapport à ce que les autres lycéens étaient habitués.

Satsuki aurait préféré qu'ils se lancent des répliques, exprimant leur mauvaise humeur certes, mais également les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs échanges étaient plats, vides de toute émotion et cette constatation fit souffrir le coeur de la statisticienne. Les choses semblaient calmes, posées et réfléchies et une sensation de mal-être s'insinuait à travers son corps. Si les deux sportifs criaient, se lançant des noms d'oiseaux tout en essayant de s'étrangler l'un l'autre, la manager aurait pu trouver le moyen de contenir leur tempérament, mais en les voyant à cet instant, elle ne sut quoi penser de leur situation.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle espérait toujours que cet état était passager. Après tout, ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, et à leur manière, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment laissé la situation empirer. Alors peut-être que cette fois, juste celle-ci, Satsuki pourrait simplement regarder son Dai-chan arranger la situation, et même s'il n'y arrivait pas, la manager était persuadée que si Yuki voyait son petit-ami faire un effort, elle lui tendrait la main et qu'ils pourraient recommencer à retourner dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'exceptionnellement, Momoi ne tenta rien pendant ce repas pour les réconcilier. Elle essaya même d'être aussi enjouée qu'à son habitude, même si sa voix trahissait quelques fausses notes. Shotaro comprit le message et suivit la même direction. Il n'y eut pas plus de dix secondes de silence pendant leur pause déjeuner grâce à leurs actions, et même quelques sourires, bien que forcés, s'affichèrent sur le visage de tous les lycéens présents.

Dans la soirée, quand ils seraient seuls, c'est ce que Satsuki se répétait en boucle, n'ayant pas les éléments pour comprendre la situation, et elle avait besoin de comprendre. Daiki et Yuki avaient l'air de flotter sur un nuage depuis des semaines, et elle trouvait cette situation simplement dramatique et cela remettait en cause presque tout ce qu'elle savait de l'amour. Le repas prit fin sans que rien ne change et elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa classe quand un détail attira son attention.

Elle se jeta au cou de son ami d'enfance, tordit légèrement le col de sa chemise et découvrit avec stupeur l'absence d'une certaine chaîne en or. Un hoquet de terreur lui échappa et elle posa ses yeux sur Yuki, qui préféra tourner la tête pour l'affronter et cette fois-ci, ce fut une chaîne d'argent qui manquait à l'appel. La manager plaça ses mains sur sa bouche ouverte et elle resta interdite devant la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Le boxeur réagit, et il attrapa la manager par la taille et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ils ont même enlevé leurs pendentifs ?, paniqua clairement Momoi.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai rien remarqué ce matin, Yu-chan avait l'air bien. C'est seulement quand Daiki-kun est arrivé et qu'il s'est installé devant de moi que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

\- Dai-chan avait l'air d'aller bien aussi ce matin. Fatigué, mais il a fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps.

\- Ouais, je sais, ça se voit… Mais… Avec ce qui est arrivé… C'était peut-être trop pour eux ?, fit le boxeur le regard perdu avant de se recevoir une claque dans l'épaule.

\- Non, c'est pas fini entre eux. Je refuse. Pas comme ça. Ils ont pas le droit. Je veux pas que Dai-chan redevienne comme avant, chouina la manager.

\- Hey, hey ! Satsuki-chan ! Je disais juste qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps seul chacun de leur côté pour faire le point.

\- Un peu de temps seul ? Tu crois ?

\- Je sais pas. Il y a quand même eu une agression assez violente sur Yu-chan. Même si elle donne l'impression d'aller bien, je suis certain que ça la travaille encore, fit Shotaro d'une voix douce pour faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Mmm… T'as peut-être raison, lança Satsuki en s'éloignant déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

La première chose qu'elle fit, une fois revenue dans sa salle de classe et qu'elle était bien assise, fut d'envoyer un message à son Tetsu-kun adoré pour le prévenir de la situation. Peut-être que lui aurait une idée pour résoudre la crise qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Le joueur fantôme l'informa simplement qu'il allait y réfléchir. Décidément, même par texto, Momoi le trouvait toujours aussi indéchiffrable et imprévisible et la jeune fille serra son téléphone contre elle, ignorant les réactions de ses camarades.

* * *

 **De :** Aomine Daiki  
 **A :** Bakagami  
 _Basket ?_

 **De :** Kagami Taiga  
 **A :** Ahomine  
 _Dans 10 minutes ?_

 **De :** Aomine Daiki  
 **A :** Bakagami  
 _Tu vas morfler._

 **De :** Kagami Taiga  
 **A :** Ahomine  
 _Dans tes rêves !_

* * *

Le scorer de Too disparut subitement lorsque la fin des cours sonna et la boxeuse rangea soigneusement ses affaires quand son capitaine vint lui adresser la parole.

\- Yuki-chan ?

\- Il se passe jamais rien de bon quand tu m'appelles comme ça, souffla la première année.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Daiki-kun ?, finit par demander directement Shotaro, ayant décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas tergiverser avec son amie.

\- Rien. C'est fini. C'est des choses qui arrivent. C'est tout, expliqua-t-elle la mine basse.

\- C'est tout ? C'est pas possible ! Hier encore vous pouviez pas vous séparer plus de cinq minutes.

\- Ouais, et ben, aujourd'hui, c'est fini.

\- Yuki-chan ! Dans un couple, tu peux pas abandonner comme ça. Tu dois faire des efforts.

\- Genre ça va tellement bien dans ton couple que tu te permets de donner des conseils ? Avec tous les coups qu'elle t'a fait l'autre pouffiasse, ça fait bien longtemps que t'aurais dû la lourder.

Shotaro resta sans voix suite à cette réplique. Il aurait pu laisser sa colère s'exprimer à travers une gifle bien méritée, mais son tempérament réfléchi le retint de faire le moindre geste. De plus, même si elle n'y avait pas mis les forme, les arguments avancés par la boxeuse n'étaient pas sans fondement. Profitant de l'absence de réaction de son ami, la jeune fille embarqua ses affaires et quitta la salle prestement.

* * *

\- Tetsu-kun, on doit faire quelque chose. Je veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son petit-ami.

\- Satsuki-chan, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais il faut faire attention. Tout est compliqué avec Aomine-kun, fit Kuroko en arborant son expression neutre préférée.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve comment les aider. Dai-chan est parti en courant à la fin des cours.

\- Kagami-kun aussi… Je pense qu'on sait où ils sont…, soupira le joueur fantôme.

\- Tu veux bien essayer de lui parler ?, supplia la manager jusqu'à ce que le lycéen hoche légèrement la tête pour signaler son accord.

* * *

Les bruits du ballon rebondissant sur le sol résonnaient sur tout le terrain. Les deux as de Serin et Too, enfin, anciennement maintenant, s'affrontaient dans un duel si ordinairement palpitant qu'ils en oublièrent le reste du monde en général, et leurs soucis en particulier. Malgré les températures encore fraîches, ils étaient tous les deux en maillot, dégoulinant de sueur. Le match était mouvementé et il était possible de sentir leurs frustrations se déverser à travers leurs gestes.

\- C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu sur toi et Yuki ?, fit le tigre déjà bien essoufflé par leurs échanges.

\- Putain, ça a déjà fait le tour ?, grogna Aomine.

\- Non, mais, j'ai rien dit. Tu fais ce que tu veux, lança-t-il sur le même ton malgré ses joues légèrement rougissantes.

\- En plus, j'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, je suis sûr que tu sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour. Tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est le basket !

\- … Peut-être, murmura Kagami.

\- Je t'envie des fois. Ca doit être super simple dans ta tête, le basket et rien d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis jamais tombé amoureux ?

\- Ahaha Bakagami ! Sérieux ? Toi ? D'un ballon de basket peut-être ? Mais vu comment tu les traites, j'espère pas !... Quand t'aimes vraiment quelqu'un, t'as envie de prendre soin d'elle… Et quand ça, c'est fini… C'est que c'est fini, souffla tristement le scorer.

\- Hey, Yuki et toi, vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux… Si c'est pas ensemble, c'est pas de votre faute, dit le roux en se rapprochant légèrement et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

\- Genre, je vais recevoir un conseil de coeur de ta part ?

\- J'essaie d'être sympa et de te soutenir. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, espèce de triples buses.

\- Ok… Vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- Je suis pas un spécialiste, mais je pense qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un fait pour toi… Avec qui tu t'ennuieras jamais, et tu te poseras plus la question...

\- C'est marrant… Tetsu m'avait dit un truc un peu pareil quand on était au collège…

\- Ah ouais, et ?, fit le tigre d'une voix grave, connaissant déjà l'histoire.

\- Ouais, mais c'était vachement plus crédible venant de sa part. Franchement, recevoir des conseils comme ça d'un type qui n'a jamais tripoté une paire de seins. J'en ai des frissons. Tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'essayer de marquer un point, se moqua légèrement Aomine en volant la balle à son adversaire et en filant droit vers le panier.

Les deux basketteurs replièrent délicatement leurs sentiments et ils continuèrent à s'acharner sur le pauvre ballon orange qui ne cessait de changer de direction. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Kuroko accompagné de Momoi et ses yeux larmoyants. Daiki soupira profondément en la voyant, connaissant parfaitement la cause de son état, mais aussi les intentions qu'elle avait.

\- Dai-chan, je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais je suis persuadée que Yuki-chan te pardonnera si tu t'excuses sincèrement… Je suis sûre que si tu vas la voir et que tu parles avec elle, vous pourrez tout arranger, lança la manager ne se laissant pas interrompre.

\- Satsuki, cria finalement le scorer en haussant le ton provoquant un silence pesant.

\- Mais je sais que tu l'aimes et qu'elle…

\- C'est bon, je me casse, envoya l'as en tournant les talons pour prendre ses affaires et s'en aller.

\- Dai-chan, tu peux pas fuir toute ta vie comme ça, fit la jeune fille en le poursuivant du regard.

\- Satsuki-chan, je ne pense pas qu'Aomine-kun ait envie d'entendre des reproches en ce moment, glissa Kuroko aussi neutrement que possible.

\- Mais il est tellement heureux avec Yuki-chan, chouina-t-elle.

\- Etait…, corrigea à mi-voix le tigre.

\- Oui, il a besoin d'elle tu as raison Kagamin. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de les remettre ensemble… Vous avez pas une idée ?, fronça les sourcils la jeune fille.

\- Je crois que tu devrais éviter d'intervenir. Aomine est assez grand pour s'occuper de ses affaires tout seul, grogna le dunker désapprouvant l'analyste.

\- Non, Dai-chan n'a jamais su se débrouiller seul. Et je ne veux pas qu'il refasse une dépression. Tu me comprends Tetsu-kun ?

\- Oui Satsuki-chan, mais…, commença l'ombre de Seirin.

\- Il faudrait qu'ils puissent laisser exploser leurs sentiments en face-à-face. Ca risque d'être un peu violent, mais ça devrait le faire...Et après, ils se tomberont dans les bras et ils pourront plus se décoller l'un de l'autre… Tu nous prêtes ton appartement Kagamin ?

\- QUOI ?, hurla le roux surpris par la tournure des événements.

\- Oui, c'est parfait ça. Comme ça ils se frapperont, et ils pourront se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ensuite. Cette stratégie devrait parfaitement fonctionner. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les amener tous les deux chez Kagamin, marmonna Momoi.

\- Hors de question que je leur laisse mon appart', s'insurgea le tigre.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause. Tu peux bien faire un effort non ?

\- Mon appart' n'est pas un baisodrome ! Et m'implique pas dans tes histoires.

\- Kagamin, ne fais pas l'enfant. Et tu nous laisses venir chez toi avec Tetsu-kun, je vois pas ce que ça change, ne se démonta pas la jeune fille.

\- Je veux pas, c'est tout, grogna de plus belle le plus grand.

\- Satsuki-chan, calme-toi. Kagami-kun a ses raisons, laisse-le tranquille, souffla doucement Kuroko, décryptant son camarade des yeux et faisant retomber la tension qui s'était installée.

Le joueur fantôme éloigna sa petite-amie, devinant sans mal qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée aussi facilement. Le roux en profita pour s'éclipser, ne tenant pas à entendre encore une autre ineptie de la part de l'amie d'enfance de son meilleur rival. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop et lui, ne voulait pas forcer la décision qu'avaient pris Daiki et Yuki. De son côté, Kuroko ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, et il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour permettre à son ancienne lumière de démêler ses sentiments. Satsuki fonçait déjà chez Aomine pour lui faire une nouvelle fois la morale quand le fantôme l'arrêta pour lui montrer un message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **De :** Aida Riko  
 **A :** Kuroko Tetsuya  
 _Ca fait trop longtemps que Yuki n'a pas boxer. Elle doit être en période de manque. Rien de bon ne peut arriver tant qu'elle sera comme ça._

Puis une flopée de message se succédèrent.

 **De :** Akashi Seijuro  
 **A :** Momoi Satsuki  
 _Je propose de les enlever et les séparer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils veulent être ensemble._

 **De :** Kise Ryota  
 **A :** Kurokocchi  
 _Je peux présenter des amies modèles à Aominecchi pour rendre Shirayukicchi jalouse et lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Il ne sera pas capable de résister, surtout si elle le frappe ! ^^_

 **De :** Midorima Shintaro  
 **A :** Momoi Satsuki  
 _Takao conseille de les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Oha asa indique que l'objet chanceux du jour d'Aomine est un CD de chanson d'amour française._

 **De :** Murasakibara Atsushi  
 **A :** Sa-chan  
 _Ils doivent avoir faim. Ils font des frites au chocolat avec une sauce citrouille au Maji à Tokyo. Ils devraient y aller._

En lisant tous ces messages, l'analyste fut submergée de joie de voir ses anciens camarades réagir aussi vivement, même si tous les conseils ne se valaient pas. Elle avait l'impression que chacun avait retenu les leçons du passé et que rien n'était plus comme avant. Ils étaient tous présents les uns pour les autres et cela la rassura pour l'avenir.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, c'est fini...

Yuki : Ouais, c'est fini !

Moi : Non, mais je parlais juste du chapitre !

Yuki : Et ton histoire aussi ! C'est qu'un gros con !

Daiki : Ta gueule !

Moi : Non, mais, arrêtez ! Je vais me faire engueuler moi ! Déjà, je disparais pendant 2 mois, et quand je reviens, c'est juste pour vous séparer. Au moins dans les coulisses, vous pourriez dire que c'était juste pour mettre un peu de suspens !

Yuki : C'est qu'un gros con, ignorant et pervers !

Daiki : C'est qu'une brute qui pense qu'à taper sur tout ce qui bouge !

Moi : Momoi, stp ?

Satsuki : Je vais pas les laisser faire ! Ils ont pas le droit de me faire ça ! Mais j'ai préparé un plan, vous en faites pas, j'ai tout prévu !

Moi : Voilà qui est dit ! Et comme je suis crevée, je vais m'arrêter ici ! Je vous remercie tous encore une fois de votre soutien. Vous comptez énormément ! A bientôt !


	43. Chapter 41

Bonsoir à tous !

Chose promise, chose due. La semaine se finit et je vous livre un chapitre.

Je le savais déjà, mais vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Malgré mon absence, vous étiez tous au rdv, et je dois dire que je suis touchée, donc merci à vous tous. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, qui mettent en favori, et encore plus merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un petit commentaire, à savoir **laytache** , **Kukanai** , **lys0212** , **Lawiki** , **emilie33110** , **Sirti** et **olukkalp**.

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Yuki et Daiki se sont disputés, et se sont séparés au grand dam de Momoi qui a du mal à s'en remettre. Pour elle, hors de question de les laisser comme ça, et il lui suffit de quelques coups de fils pour informer ses anciens camarades de Teiko de la situation. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ils répondent tous présent à l'appel.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le basketteur entra dans sa classe, il remarqua immédiatement Yuki et son teint resplendissant malgré une rougeur qui s'était installée sur le côté de son visage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aomine pour comprendre la raison de son sourire, surtout quand il aperçut Shotaro, beaucoup trop fatigué pour le premier cours du matin et ayant quelques difficultés à se mouvoir. Le scorer arborait sa mine blasée autrefois habituelle et il s'assit comme la veille à son bureau en ignorant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il ne voulait plus penser à son coeur brisé, car il était certain qu'il l'était, et se concentra sur les exercices que le professeur leur donnait. Ils étaient maintenant à deux semaines de leurs examens de fin de lycée, et la classe était répartie en petit groupe de niveau pour que chacun puisse travailler sur ses points faibles. Lors du cours de mathématiques, il entendit son ex-petite-amie expliquer certaines notions à ses camarades. Ceux-ci s'exclamèrent vivement en comprenant la logique et commencèrent à la remercier après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Aomine comme pour obtenir son accord.

La pause déjeuner commença, et c'est sans aucune surprise que Momoi fit irruption dans la classe du scorer. Par contre, comme si tout avait déjà été prévu, au moment où Satsuki attrapa son ami d'enfance pour le guider quelque part, Shotaro fit de même avec la boxeuse. Les deux victimes grognaient leur mécontentement et assuraient, plus ou moins poliment, aux lycéens les entraînant qu'ils devaient arrêter leur mascarade. Cependant, malgré leurs réprimandes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans une pièce isolée de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Je viens vous chercher dans une heure. Je frapperais avant, indiqua taquinement la manager avant de fermer les portes.

\- Hey, Satsuki !, commença à riposter Aomine alors qu'ils entendirent distinctement le bruit du verrou s'enclencher.

\- Oh ? Elle nous a enfermés ?, se demanda Yuki en allant vérifier.

\- Tire pas sur la porte comme une brute. Si jamais tu la pètes, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

\- Pardon, s'arrêta immédiatement la jeune fille.

\- C'est rien. Satsuki peut être têtue quand elle a une idée derrière la tête. On ferait mieux d'aller dans son sens, on sera tranquille plus rapidement, proposa Daiki.

\- Ah… Si tu le dis, tu la connais mieux que moi…

\- Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure et il y a un bento de Ryo sur la table. On devrait pouvoir survivre jusque-là !

\- Ouais, t'as raison, abandonna Yuki en s'installa sur la table pour commencer à manger.

\- … On devrait peut-être… Discuter… Comme ils disent, commença le scorer en s'asseyant en face d'elle, décidé à profiter de l'occasion.

\- Je suis… Désolée… De t'avoir mal parlé et d'avoir critiqué le basket devant toi, avoua timidement la boxeuse.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir comparé à Haruse, fit-il à son tour.

D'un même geste, ils envoyèrent leurs mains découvrir leur repas du jour. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent mais aucun ne prolongea le contact et ils laissèrent s'exprimer leurs surprises quand ils découvrirent ensemble le bento que Sakurai avait préparé pour l'occasion. Sur l'une des parties, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket avait inscrit habilement le mot "désolé", ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité du cuisiner. De l'autre, il avait tout aussi agilement dessiné un coeur où un ballon orange et un gant de boxe étaient accolés à l'intérieur. Cette découverte réussit à tirer un sourire aux deux sportifs.

\- Sakurai-senpai est vraiment doué, lança Yuki, mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir longtemps avant de plonger ses baguettes dans la boîte pour se nourrir.

\- Ouais, carrément.

\- Tu savais que son premier choix, c'est une école des arts de la table ?

\- Sérieux ? Ca m'étonne pas. Il doit y avoir que des filles là-dedans.

\- Elles vont toutes le trouver trop mignon.

\- Il va se faire bouffer tout cru.

\- Oh… Mais trop ! Il va réussir à se défendre tu crois ?

\- Tu sais, il est pas si inoffensif que ça… Surtout s'il les considère comme ses rivales. Il supporte pas de perdre Ryo, expliqua le scorer en dévorant son plat et en riant.

\- Ouais, l'habit fait pas le moine.

\- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce en la fixant du regard.

Yuki tenta de cacher ses sentiments, mais elle dégagea malgré elle une aura de tristesse que Daiki n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer.

\- Du coup, c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?, demanda le basketteur conscient des risques qu'entraînait une telle question.

\- Je crois que… Ca vaut mieux pour nous, souffla la jeune fille en posant ses baguettes et en regardant ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi ?, lança-t-il d'une voix grave pour cacher ses tremblements.

\- On a… Toujours eu du mal à communiquer… On aime pas les mêmes choses… C'est… Difficile d'être avec toi, expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-il fortement et en terminant rapidement le repas en portant la boîte à sa bouche.

Alors qu'il avalait encore bruyamment la nourriture, il vit les yeux de Yuki se poser sur la table et ses joues rougir rapidement. Cette vision lui provoqua des papillons dans le ventre et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit brusquement. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, la boxeuse lui faisait toujours autant d'effets. Il avait craqué pour elle en se plongeant dans son regard et son corps avait appris à réagir en fonction d'elle.

Ce simple rougissement avait déjà produit des conséquences dans son pantalon, le rendant un peu plus étroit, et après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée, il reposa la boîte sur la table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçut le préservatif qui avait été discrètement caché sous le repas, certainement par une manager un peu intrusive, et Aomine comprit la cause des réactions de la première année. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra également des tapis de sol qui avaient été empilés près du mur.

Satsuki avait l'air d'avoir pensé à tous les détails, et les pensées du basketteur devenaient de plus en plus désordonnées au fur et à mesure que son sang migrait de son cerveau vers un autre organe.

\- Le sexe était bien, lança-t-il en sentant une chaleur caractéristique se diffuser dans son corps.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas de quoi comparer moi !, bouda-t-elle.

\- Bah, je te le dis... Crois-moi... T'as eu de la chance d'être avec moi, dit-il en se saisissant de la petite pochette entre ses doigts et en approchant félinement ses lèvres de celles de Yuki.

A l'instant où il entendit ses propres dernières paroles, il savait qu'il en avait trop dit. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, il sentait que la fièvre prenait doucement possession de la jeune fille en face de lui et il avait entrevu la possibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout du plan de Momoi. Mais pourtant, il avait fallu que son ego surdimensionné prenne le contrôle de sa langue pendant une malheureuse seconde pour tous ses espoirs s'envolent.

\- Genre, t'as juste fait une bonne action en couchant avec moi ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Et bah heureusement qu'on est plus ensemble. Tu peux aller faire tes bonnes actions autant de fois que tu veux et avec qui tu veux !, grogna-t-elle en le repoussant vivement.

\- Là, c'est toi que je veux !, lança-t-il en lui attrapant le bras, en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant passionnément.

Espérant lui transmettre son envie à travers ce baiser, il laissa ses mains caresser le corps de la sportive qu'il trouvait définitivement à son goût. Il l'entendit gémir et sentit certains de ses muscles se détendre sous ses actions. Elle trouva malgré tout la force de la repousser encore une fois, alors qu'Aomine était convaincu qu'elle souhaitait, elle aussi, continuer. Il passa une de ses mains derrière ses hanches pour la rapprocher à nouveau, et utilisa son autre main pour contrôler la direction de son visage et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser comme il l'entendait.

La boxeuse ne se laissa pas amadouer. Son poing vint directement se placer sous la côte du sportif et le genou de la jeune fille lui fit desserrer son étreinte et le força à reculer par peur des représailles. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table et saisit la boîte vidée avant de la renifler.

\- Il y avait du gingembre là-dedans, déclara-t-elle sans la moindre trace de doute dans sa voix.

\- Quoi ? Du quoi ?

\- Du gingembre ! C'est un aphrodisiaque, soupira Yuki.

\- Non, mais… Ca change rien, dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Si, ça change tout. T'as pas envie de moi, t'as juste envie de te vider les couilles !

\- Ca, tu vois, ça me saoule ! Comment tu peux savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens ?

\- Parce que t'es un mec de 18 ans qui pense avec sa bite, alors les réflexions sont vraiment pas compliquées ! Tu t'es fait complètement manipulé par Satsuki-senpai, mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas difficile !

\- Il y a pas si longtemps, elle te plaisait ma bite !

\- Tu vas dans un coin et je t'interdis de m'approcher, lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant le plus possible du basketteur.

Aomine grogna face au regard noir qu'il recevait, mais il finit par obéir, en profitant pour réfléchir s'il était vraiment en train de se faire manipuler par son amie d'enfance. Satsuki, malgré ses talents d'analyste, manquait souvent de sang-froid dans les décisions qu'elle prenait vis-à-vis du scorer. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, mais qu'effectivement, elle pouvait se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments et oublier certains détails.

Lorsque la manager vint les libérer, elle comprit immédiatement que sa manigance n'avait pas fonctionné. L'as de Too fondit sur l'ouverture et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes les plus proches. Momoi eut des remords en recevant le regard froid que lui lança la première année. En plus de ne pas avoir résolu la situation, il semblerait que l'ambiance entre Yuki et Daiki se soit dégradée un peu plus.

Shotaro, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, raccompagna la boxeuse. Sakurai, quant à lui, s'occupa de nettoyer, l'air triste, la place qu'ils avaient préparé. L'émotion monta chez l'analyste, et avant que des larmes ne coulent de ses yeux, elle s'éclipsa et appela Kuroko pour être réconfortée. Aomine était déjà en train de se laver les mains quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans le fond de sa poche. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment quel serait le sujet de discussion peu importe qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Aomine-kun ?

\- Tetsu, si c'est pour me dire de faire des efforts et de prendre sur moi pour aller m'excuser auprès de Yuki, c'est pas la peine de me causer.

\- Non, je n'appelle pas pour ces raisons.

\- Huh ? Tu veux quoi alors ?

\- je veux que tu parles à Satsuki-chan. Tu la rends triste.

\- Quoi ? Mais je lui ai rien demandé moi !, se justifia le scorer.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ouais, bah, elle devrait pas, pesta le plus grand.

\- Aomine-kun. Explique-lui ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît. Elle a peur que tu changes à nouveau. On pense tous à ça en fait.

\- … Ok, je vais la voir, relâcha le scorer en soufflant bruyamment pour signaler son mécontement.

Il raccrocha sans attendre son téléphone, et commença à chercher l'analyste pour discuter avec elle. Malgré ce qu'il essayait de montrer, il ressentait quand même de la peine pour son amie qui tentait, même maladroitement, de l'aider. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fit le tour de l'établissement pour la trouver. Malheureusement, si la manager n'avait pas son pareil pour rejoindre Aomine lorsqu'il se mettait à l'écart, la réciproque était loin d'être vraie. Il finit par abandonner et lui demanda sa localisation par message.

\- Le toit ? Sérieux ?, râla légèrement le scorer.

\- C'est parce que j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Aomine-kun, fit Satsuki d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est Dai-chan pour toi quand on est que tous les deux, glissa-t-il tendrement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Dai-chan ?, hoqueta la jeune fille surprise par son attitude.

\- J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Et… Tu l'es plus ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Si… Nan… J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas la question. Au lieu de t'activer partout comme ça, je préférerais que tu t'occupes de moi… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… Je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Oh Dai-chan, je suis désolée, s'exclama Satsuki en l'enlaçant et en ayant l'impression d'avoir failli à son rôle d'amie.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un troupeau d'éléphants qui m'a marché dessus.

\- Je suis là pour toi maintenant. Je vais tout faire pour que t'aille mieux. Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? Tu pourrais venir jouer aux jeux vidéos. Ca fait longtemps que mes parents t'ont pas vu. Sinon, on peut appeler Kagamin pour que vous jouiez au basket.

\- Je préfère qu'on mange chez moi, ta mère sait pas cuisiner… Et après on va se faire un film ?, proposa Aomine.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, pleurnicha Momoi, heureuse qu'il ait choisi de se confier à elle.

\- J'ai encore rien dit à mes parents, alors t'en parles pas hein !

Satsuki acquiesça bien évidemment à la condition et continua de conforter le basketteur jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Daiki se rendit en classe et suivit de son mieux, même si son esprit avait tendance à divaguer de temps en temps. Il évita de regarder en direction de Yuki et il lui semblait qu'elle faisait de même. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui restait en mémoire avec toutes les sensations dont il était accompagné.

Il adorait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, jouer avec sa bouche et combattre sa langue tandis que ses mains tentaient de déjouer les barrières de muscles et de réflexes que la boxeuse possédait. Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour se lasser de tout cela ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il savait que l'avenir pouvait leur réserver bien des surprises, mais il était certain, qu'il en voulait encore à cet instant même s'il ignorait encore si c'était ses hormones ou son coeur qui lui jouait des tours. En tout cas, pour une fois, au lieu de se torturer l'esprit, il décida de mettre à profit sa future soirée et de demander conseil à son amie d'enfance.

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui, lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la journée retentit, il se dirigea à l'extérieur, pour aller se défouler sur le terrain de basket le plus proche. Aussitôt eut-il mis un pied dehors que des piaillements aigus lui firent mal aux oreilles mais ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur plusieurs paires de seins bien rembourrés qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de là où ils étaient retenus. Il aurait pu mourir d'une hémorragie nasale si tout son sang n'avait pas fui un peu plus au sud par habitude.

Son cerveau de jeune mâle commençait à manquer d'oxygène et les demoiselles autour de lui, le caressant et se frottant indécemment à lui ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer.

\- Ooooh Aomine-kun est si fort, lança l'une d'elles qui portait des sous-vêtements prune en tâtant son bras.

\- Et si viril, en ajouta une autre au soutien-gorge à pois jaune en glissant sa main sur son torse.

\- On va bien prendre soin de toi, glissa une troisième en faisant remonter son genou le long de la cuisse intérieure du sportif le faisant ainsi couiner de surprise.

\- C'est laquelle qu'on doit rendre jalouse ?, demanda l'une des filles en chuchotant.

\- J'en sais rien, il a dit une française, on devrait la reconnaître facilement.

Le scorer regagna quelques points de conscience en les entendant. De toute évidence, il s'agissait encore d'une manigance destinée à interférer dans sa relation avec Yuki, mais étant officiellement célibataire, il ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter et de laisser traîner une main par inadvertance. De la bave s'était déjà formé aux coins de ses lèvres quand ses yeux entraperçurent la queue de cheval de la boxeuse le dépassant et se rendant dans le complexe sportif de l'établissement.

\- Yuki ! Attends. C'est pas ce que tu crois, lâcha-t-il en esquivant ses agresseuses et en trottinant vers la première année.

\- Ce que je crois, quoi ?, lui répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

En la regardant, le basketteur ne put détecter que de l'innocence dans son regard et il commença, encore une fois, à se noyer dans ces grandes étendues claires où il avait l'impression de discerner jusqu'à l'âme de la jeune fille.

\- Aomine-kun, l'appelèrent le groupe de bonnet F.

\- Oh… On t'appelle je crois, fit Yuki en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Non, je m'en fous d'elles, tenta de s'expliquer l'as.

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait t'aider à régler ton problème, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'entrejambe du lycéen.

\- Et toi, tu veux pas m'aider ?, lança-t-il sur un air de défi.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit une autre qui s'en occupe, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Avec elles, tu te retiendras surement moins.

\- Me retenir ?, questionna le scorer perplexe.

\- Ouais… T'as très bien compris, souffla la boxeuse en se retournant vivement pour continuer son chemin.

\- Huh ?, grogna Aomine en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle se libéra d'un geste en lui lançant un regard plein de fureur qui ne fit qu'exalter les sentiments du jeune homme.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il en se ressaisissant de la main blanche et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Non, mais ça va la tête, cria-t-elle dès qu'il s'arrêta.

\- Si t'en avais pas envie, j'aurais pas pu t'amener ici, ricana-t-il en verrouillant la porte de la pièce où Satsuki les avait enfermés un peu plus tôt.

Le visage en feu, la lycéenne ne trouva que répondre à cette affirmation qui était exacte. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, elle l'avait suivi de son plein gré connaissant parfaitement l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Les autres sont peut-être pas au courant, mais à moi, tu peux pas le cacher, souffla-t-il en déposant sa veste sur une chaise et en dénouant sa cravate.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, envoya-t-elle en détournant les yeux pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Regarde-moi ! T'arrives plus à réfléchir quand je me déshabille et dans le cas présent, ça m'arrange, fit-il en attrapant son menton pour qu'elle ne puisse échapper à son corps qui brûlait d'excitation.

Yuki avala difficilement sa salive et sentit sa volonté s'effriter au fur et à mesure que la peau caramélisée se découvrait face à elle. Le basketteur, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, en profita pour commencer à dévorer la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille.

\- Même si les autres pensent tous que tu es pure et innocente, moi je sais qu'il suffit que je t'embrasse un peu pour que tu mouilles ta culotte, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- On est plus ensemble, fit-elle doucement en tentant sans conviction de le repousser.

\- Alors, c'est qui qui se retient là ?, lança-t-il d'un air victorieux.

\- Ce… Je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bégaya-t-elle ayant du mal à rassembler ses pensées.

\- T'as envie, j'ai envie. On peut se faire plaisir une dernière fois avant de clore l'histoire non ?, grogna le scorer impatient.

\- Ok. Vas-y ! Lâche-toi ! Profite, répondit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Aomine l'attrapa par la taille pour la déposer sur la pile de tapis. Cependant, la boxeuse se rebella et retourna la situation à son avantage, prenant le dessus et se jetant sur lui sans retenue pour l'embrasser indécemment. Suivant la même idée, ses mains pâles glissèrent sur le torse découvert et parfaitement musclé, le pinçant fermement comme pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Cette sensation, qu'il avait presque déjà oublié, excita un peu plus la panthère. Durant ce dernier mois, il l'avait senti distante et fragilisée à cause de l'agression qu'elle avait subi. Daiki avait fait tout son possible pour se montrer doux et la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Le jeune homme prit conscience de tout cela alors qu'il sentait une bouche descendre le long de son cou, et lorsque des dents se plantèrent dans sa chair, il se rappela des raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de cette femme en particulier.

Elle était fière, forte et capable de lui résister. Aucune des filles qu'il avait connues avant, ne lui avait donné envie de faire autant d'efforts pour partager quelque chose. Et Aomine était certain qu'il partageait toujours un lien avec Yuki. Jamais elle n'aurait eu envie de laisser sa marque sur une autre personne si ce n'était pas le cas, et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, le jeune homme était devenu suffisamment mature pour le comprendre. Lui aussi avait envie de planter ses griffes dans sa chair et marquer son corps comme lui appartenant entièrement.

C'est exactement ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il sentit que la bouche de la boxeuse relâchait sa prise. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la chemise de son uniforme et il la griffa profondément jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle émit un son pour exprimer sa douleur et son plaisir qui supprima les dernières retenues que le sportif pouvait avoir. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et la retourna violemment pour reprendre la dominance.

Il sentit les abdominaux de la jeune fille se contracter, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu exécuter le moindre geste, il serra fortement son poignet et mit à profit sa supériorité physique en la forçant à garder son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer sa proie, qui, d'après l'expression belliqueuse, n'avait pas abandonné le combat. Aomine sentit ses hormones en ébullition provoquant davantage de contractions près son bas-ventre. Personne ne l'avait jamais mis dans un tel état et il se rappela qu'il avait toujours besoin d'elle à ses côtés.

Sa main disponible déboutonna sans ménagement le haut de l'uniforme de la lycéenne pour aller palper fougueusement ses rondeurs adorées. Il alla directement au but, en étant légèrement brutal dans ses mouvements et que ce soit la réaction physique qu'il sentait contre sa paume ou les gémissements que produisait la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il aurait dû faire ceci il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, persuadé de la soumission de sa boxeuse lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur se répandre sous ses côtes. Il aurait surement un hématome à cet endroit le lendemain, mais il était incapable d'y penser après avoir aperçu le regard bestial que Yuki lui lançait. Elle le repoussa et réussit à maîtriser le corps bronzé et massif pour l'étendre partiellement au sol.

Une des grandes jambes du basketteur s'était retrouvée sur une chaise et celles de la lycéenne étaient positionnées de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger les hanches. Elle se pencha et le mordit sans retenue au niveau des pectoraux tandis qu'une de ses mains avait ouvert son pantalon et commençait à masser sa virilité. Aomine trouvait que les deux sensations combinées étaient absolument délicieuses et il gémit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il la laissa faire quelques instants, produisant des sons dont il ne s'imaginait pas capable, jusqu'à ce que ses instincts reprennent le contrôle et que ses doigts remontèrent en suivant l'intérieur des cuisses de la sportive. Il ricana fièrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état du sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qui lui grogna simplement dessus en réponse. Comprenant qu'il était attendu, il utilisa sa puissance musculaire et sa souplesse pour se dégager. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il finit d'ouvrir correctement son pantalon, libéra son érection de son caleçon et enfila le préservatif qu'il avait conservé dans sa poche toute l'après-midi. En face de lui, la jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que la bête te fait peur maintenant ?, se moqua le basketteur en la regardant de haut.

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, fit-elle en soutenant son regard et en lui envoyant sa petite culotte en plein visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Celle-là, je la garde, lâcha-t-il en se saisissant de la lingerie et en la reniflant bruyamment.

Daiki s'amusa de voir le teint pâle de Yuki rougir à une vitesse impressionnante suite à sa réflexion, et c'est avec le coeur plus léger qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se laissa faire, et il pouvait sentir le sourire qui s'était installé sur les lèvres qu'il était en train de manger délicatement. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la tête de la jeune fille, il continua de profiter du moment, ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Recommençant sur le même thème que leur entrevue avait commencé, le lycéen resserra sa prise sur le corps de la boxeuse et prit place brusquement en elle. Les cuisses blanches se contractèrent autour de sa taille et la tête de Yuki se renversa en arrière en même temps qu'elle émit un gémissement. Ce son, comme s'il était produit par une sirène, hypnotisa le basketteur qui laissa son instinct le submerger.

Ses hanches se balançaient en envoyant des coups secs et sa bouche goûtait ouvertement au cou qui lui était offert. Il laissa davantage de traces sur la peau blanche et ses doigts ambrés glissèrent pour redécouvrir tactilement le visage de sa petite-amie. Ses phalanges caressèrent l'arête de son nez, puis passèrent les contours de ses yeux. Son pouce s'attarda sur ses lèvres ouvertes et il écouta attentivement la douce mélodie qui sortait de sa gorge. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer de cette manière, et il se sentit complètement retombé amoureux de sa princesse.

Pour la première fois avec une femme, il était détendu, il n'avait pas la crainte de la blesser, bien au contraire. Plus il se relâchait, et plus elle se relâchait, le gratifiant de sa chanson pour l'envoûter encore. Aomine serra la première année bestialement entre ses bras et laissa sa fougue se déverser en elle aussi possessivement qu'il était possible.

Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas. Le regard du basketteur était maintenant entièrement tourné vers les paupières desquelles s'écoulaient quelques larmes provoquées par la vague de plaisir ayant envahi la jeune fille. Cependant, Aomine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, et il continua de s'insinuer toujours plus en profondeur dans l'intimité de sa petite-amie.

Il sentit des ongles pénétrer la chair de son dos et en réaction, ses dents attrapèrent férocement la peau à disposition. Les cris et les larmes que Yuki émettait, se multipliaient tant en nombre qu'en puissance, et il relâcha un râle puissant en même temps que son corps s'abandonna à la jouissance également. Tous les deux haletant, leur niveau d'adrénaline toujours élevé, Aomine se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement et longuement sa princesse.

\- Je t'aime, fit-il encore une fois sans réfléchir mais absolument certain de ses sentiments.

\- Daiki, arrêtes, répondit la jeune fille en détournant la tête pour échapper à son regard.

\- … … Non, toi arrêtes ! Je sais que t'es forte et que t'as pas besoin de moi, mais tu pourrais prendre en compte ce que je ressens, lança le scorer en haussant le ton.

Les yeux clairs de Yuki croisèrent les siens et il put distinguer sans mal de nouvelles larmes se former puis s'échapper rapidement pour s'écouler le long de ses tempes. Surpris, presque choqué, le basketteur finit par l'enlacer tendrement en entendant des sanglots venir de sa bouche. Paniquant légèrement, il quitta la boxeuse quelques instants pour ranger ses affaires, puis aussi vite que possible, il revint la prendre chaleureusement entre ses bras et la blottir contre son torse.

\- Yuki, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je comprends rien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en déposant de tendres baisers sur son front.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, je suis pas forte. Comment je vais faire l'année prochaine ? Tu seras plus là. Il y aura plus personne pour moi, pleurnicha la boxeuse.

\- Alors c'est ça qui t'emmerdait ? C'est pour ça que tu me repoussais ? C'est complètement con, t'es au courant !, décréta sans gène le lycéen.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup dans les côtes, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant se concentrer sur la moue légèrement boudeuse de sa petite-amie qui ne demandait qu'à disparaître. Après une grimace de douleur, il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et fut ravi de voir que son geste était, même timidement, imité.

\- Même si je suis pas là, tu vas t'en sortir. Les gens de ton club t'aiment bien, tu seras pas toute seule. Et puis, on continuera à se voir tous les jours, je passerais aussi souvent que possible et j'ai besoin de toi pour me motiver pour aller courir.

\- C'est vrai ?, demanda confirmation la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, on fera avec. On y arrivera, t'en fais pas, la rassura le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle du bout des lèvres tout en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je te rends pas ta culotte quand même, souffla-t-il après avoir profité du baiser.

Il reçut d'abord un regard outré, avec une légère honte s'insinuant subtilement puis il se transforma pour devenir suppliant. Daiki laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui résonna sur les murs et allégea rapidement l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Il en était certain, tout se passerait pour le mieux et il était fier que sa petite-amie se soit finalement confiée à lui sur ses peurs et faiblesses. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur préparer, mais il était confiant quant à la suite des événements.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre.

Lawiki : ILS SE SONT RECONCILIIIIIIIEEEEEEEES ! OUiiiiiiiiii !

Moi : Désolée, je me permets de te citer... Mais tu peux même pas faire la suite... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas... Et j'espère que d'autres ont eu le même genre de réflexion...

Momoi : OUUUUIIIIII

Moi : Bon, il y a encore une sombre histoire de culotte, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'on ait le fin mot de cette histoire.

Yuki : *lance un regard noir*

Daiki : *grand sourire*

Moi : Bon, voilà, j'ai dû couper là, parce que, ça commençait à faire long, mais il y aura la suite après ne vous inquiétez pas.

Yuki : ça va, on s'est pas engueulé trop longtemps quand même.

Moi : Non, je crains un peu pour ma vie quand même...

Daiki : Et moi, j'ai récupéré une culotte alors, je te pardonne !

Moi : Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple.

Yuki : Non, je la veux ! Rends-moi ma culotte.

Daiki : Viens la chercher *la secoue bien en hauteur, hors de portée*

Moi : Euh... Non, foi de boxeuse, ça craint cette position...

Daiki : *se prend un coup de poing dans le bide*

Moi : J'avais prévenu... Mais je suis sûre qu'il recommencera un jour...

Daiki : En parlant de recommencer, c'est quand la prochaine ?

Moi : Ah oui, les mauvaises nouvelles... Du coup, j'ai pas avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, donc, je vous fais patienter jusqu'au mois prochain ? Je publie un chapitre dans un mois, et je vous donnerais des nouvelles de l'avancement.

Daiki : Non, mais, je parlais pas du chapitre moi. Je voulais savoir c'était quand la prochaine fois que j'aurais le droit de récupérer une culotte ?

Moi : ...

Lawiki : Rhooooooo xD FETICHISTE VA !

Moi : Ah bah, j'ai recommencé à citer Lawiki... (J'espère vraiment que tu m'en veux pas... J'ai pas prévenu en plus... Gomen). Bon, et du coup, je vous dis au mois prochain. Prenez soin de vous. Je vous aime.


	44. Chapter 42

Bonjour,

30 jours se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière mise à jour, donc, comme promis, je vous offre la suite.

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, et en particulier **Lawiki** , **laytache** , **lys0212** , **Sirti** , **olukkalp** et **emilie33110**. Pour vous, je vais arrêter de badiner, et me concentrer uniquement sur cette fiction qu'il me tarde de finir. J'espère que j'arriverais à vous distraire suffisamment jusqu'à la conclusion et je m'excuse pour toutes les choses qui sont/seront pas à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Prochain chapitre, dès que possible. Je vais faire mon mieux.

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction** **:  
** Yuki et Daiki se sont enfin réconciliés et presque tout seul en plus, et ils fêtent leur retrouvaille en laissant s'exprimer leurs hormones de lycéens.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Encore à moitié déshabillés, les deux lycéens profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, refaisant le plein de tendresse. Les tensions étaient apaisées et Aomine avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi proche de sa boxeuse. Voyant le ciel s'obscurcir rapidement, ils finirent par se lever dans l'intention de rentrer chez eux. Joueur, le scorer se saisit d'une pièce de tissu blanc avec un joli petit noeud bleu sur l'avant.

\- Rends-moi ma culotte… Daiki, s'il te plaît, gémit la première année.

\- Non, j'ai dit que je la gardais celle-là, répondit le jeune homme en serrant jalousement la lingerie contre lui.

\- Mais ! J'en ai besoin pour rentrer !

\- Va falloir faire un peu mieux que ça si tu veux que je te la prête sur le chemin du retour, murmura sensuellement le basketteur.

\- Tu veux quoi ?, abdiqua Yuki le visage cramoisi.

Pour répondre à sa question, les lèvres brunes se posèrent sur son cou tandis que les doigts remontaient le long de ses jambes. La chaleur et la volupté d'Aomine firent vaciller la volonté de la boxeuse et elle se laissa aller dans les bras puissants qui la maintenaient en poussant un gémissement profond.

\- Ca, ça vaut bien une culotte, conclut le basketteur en commençant à enfiler le sous-vêtement sur les jambes de la lycéenne.

\- T'es trop sexy, c'est pas juste, bouda Yuki ne pouvant réprimer les rougeurs sur son visage causées par les paumes glissant sur ses cuisses.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais, dit-il en venant embrasser sa petite-amie sur le nez.

\- Non, moi je suis qu'une brute, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Apparemment, t'aimes bien quand je le suis aussi..., sourit fièrement Aomine en haussant les sourcils, …Je t'avais jamais entendu crier aussi fort, susurra-t-il à son oreille dans l'unique intention de la faire rougir davantage.

Comme au basket, il atteint son but sans difficulté, mais il reçut également une légère claque dans l'épaule de la part de sa boxeuse. Malgré l'ignorance qu'elle feint, son teint était une récompense suffisante pour le scorer qui se sentait de nouveau flotter sur son nuage. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se rhabilla sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la peau bronzée qui la troublait tant. De son côté, Daiki fit de même, se relevant pour aller chercher sa chemise qui était toujours posée sur une chaise.

\- Oooohhh non ! T'as craqué un bouton de mon uniforme, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Par pur réflexe, le regard d'Aomine se posa sur la poitrine de Yuki et le trou béant dans son chemisier qui laissait apparaître son soutien-gorge. Un gloussement incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il sentait que son sang était encore une fois irrémédiablement attiré au sud.

\- On se calme, envoya la lycéenne en se couvrant avec la veste de son uniforme, cachant ainsi la partie partiellement découverte qui avait l'air d'hypnotiser son petit-ami.

\- Je te raccompagne ! Tu sors pas toute seule dans la rue comme ça, se réveilla brusquement le scorer.

\- Je crois que le plus grand danger, là, c'est toi, souffla-t-elle.

\- De toute façon, je te raccompagne, reprit-il de sa voix douce en venant l'enlacer tendrement.

Il caressa ses cheveux, glissa son pouce sur son oreille et laissa ses doigts jouer sur son cou. Ils butèrent sur l'absence de chaîne qui lui rappela que les derniers jours passés n'avaient pas été rêvé. Il la serra dans ses bras pour se réconforter et humer son odeur. Partageant sa tristesse, la boxeuse se blottit contre lui en silence et ils profitèrent encore une fois de la tendresse qui se dégageait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Je fais l'aller-retour pour te rendre ton pendentif ce soir, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, il faut que tu te reposes. Ca peut attendre demain.

\- Je me reposerais mieux si je sais que tu dors avec, grogna le scorer en la guidant pour sortir de la pièce.

\- C'est bientôt les examens, t'as besoin de dormir pour être en forme, répliqua sans attendre la boxeuse.

\- Si tu veux que je sois en forme, fais ce que je te dis sans que j'aie besoin de te forcer.

\- Si je fais ça, tu vas en profiter pour autres choses et pas te reposer ! Eromine-senpai !, ne céda pas d'un pouce Yuki.

\- Dai-chan ?!, les interrompit Momoi qui semblait les attendre à l'extérieur avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Satsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lâcha le basketteur surpris.

\- Tiens…, fit-elle en lui donnant une petite boîte, … Et je suppose qu'on annule notre programme de ce soir, gloussa-t-elle avec un air sous-entendu.

\- Euh… Ouais, fit-il en affichant un large sourire et en se grattant la tête.

\- Et félicitations pour votre réconciliation, mais essayez d'être plus discret la prochaine fois… Je crois que tout le lycée a entendu, glissa la manager en laissant le couple tranquille.

Yuki, dont le teint écarlate semblait avoir remplacé définitivement son pâle naturel, se tendit en comprenant la remarque. Près d'elle, Daiki ouvrit enfin la boîte que lui avait ramenée son amie, et il s'émerveilla de voir qu'il s'agissait de leurs deux chaînes manquantes. Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, il passa l'argentée autour du cou de sa princesse en se promettant de remercier dignement Satsuki. Le ballon de basket doré reprit également sa place et le lycéen, fier de sa performance, sortit en guidant sa petite-amie jusque chez elle.

Ils furent accueillis par le père de la jeune fille qui cacha merveilleusement bien sa joie de revoir le scorer derrière d'immondes grimaces et grognements, mais rien ne pouvait entraver la bonne humeur du basketteur. Après le repas, Aomine fut littéralement chassé de l'appartement et Yuki l'informa qu'elle reprenait l'entraînement le matin avant les cours, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de venir la chercher. Malgré les rumeurs circulant sur son intelligence, Daiki comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait cela pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu plus longtemps avant la période d'examen qui s'annonçait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa classe, il s'installa avec d'autres de ses camarades ayant un niveau plus proche du sien. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil à sa petite-amie, qu'il surprit à rougir plusieurs fois lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, sa motivation pour étudier et réussir ses examens ne faisait que se renforcer, et pas seulement pour la récompense qu'il s'imaginait déjà obtenir si ses notes étaient bonnes.

Satsuki s'empressa de les rejoindre quand la sonnerie indiquant la pause repas retentit. Aomine passa possessivement son bras autour des épaules de sa boxeuse pour éviter que d'autres dernières années ne viennent lui poser des questions sur des sujets qu'elle avait l'air de maîtriser. L'ambiance était sereine et studieuse, et le scorer rayonnait encore plus qu'habituellement.

Les jours défilaient, et sous la surveillance intraitable de Yuki, le basketteur révisait sérieusement. Pendant le week-end, il réussit à s'accorder une pause, et fit trembler les murs de sa propre chambre pour ne pas craindre de représailles de la part de Kojiro. De même, pour se défouler autrement, il retrouva des amis basketteurs et pour ne pas reproduire la situation passée, sa petite-amie en profita pour vaquer à ses occupations de son côté. Profitant d'un moment où ils étaient un peu à l'écart, Aomine entama la discussion avec le tigre de Seirin.

\- Mmm… Je voulais te dire… Merci pour le conseil que tu m'as donné l'autre jour… Je sais que… Je suis pas toujours diplomate, mais… Tu m'as bien aidé…

\- Hein ? Quel conseil ? J'ai rien dit pour vous remettre ensemble, moi !, s'exclama Kagami en grognant.

\- Mais si… Ton speech sur la bonne personne, tout ça… Ca m'a fait réfléchir… T'as raison… Yuki, je peux pas la laisser partir, compléta le scorer.

\- Bah écoute, tant mieux pour vous mais... Je préférerai qu'à l'avenir, tes histoires de cul, tu te les gardes... Ca m'intéresse pas...

\- Hey, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être sérieux, tu pourrais faire semblant aussi, grogna le scorer.

\- Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ça ne regarde que vous deux, c'est pas mes oignons. Tant que tu fais attention à elle et que tu ne t'oublies pas dans l'affaire, je serais parfaitement content.

\- Tu sais... On se découvre encore elle et moi… Je m'ennuierais jamais avec elle… Mais c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi… Enfin je veux dire... Pour nous deux. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un et tu comprendras ce que je ressens, lança Aomine avec un sourire franc à faire pâlir un soleil.

\- Je crois pas que ça arrivera, souffla désespérément le dunker.

\- Hey, dis pas ça… T'es un type bien…

\- T'occupes pas de mes affaires, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour que ce soit la merde.

\- Mais... T'es déjà tombé amoureux ? Sérieux ? Elle est comment ? Je la connais ? Si elle est pas capable de t'apprécier, c'est qu'elle te mérite pas. Je peux te présenter des filles si tu veux. C'est quoi ton type ?

\- Ta gueule, fous-moi la paix, je veux pas en parler, c'est privé ! fit le tigre en serrant les dents.

\- Quoi ? T'as honte parce que t'aimes les petits seins ? Nan mais je te juge pas, hein, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Elles ont le droit de se faire baiser aussi.

\- Putain, la ferme, t'es gore !, hurla Kagami pour clore la conversation et il retrouva Kise et Kuroko un peu plus loin.

Les deux compères aidèrent le roux à changer de sujet et ils repartirent dans un petit deux contre deux pour se changer les idées. Daiki et Yuki se retrouvèrent ensuite avec empressement et le coeur léger, comme s'ils s'étaient terriblement manqués pendant cette courte séparation. Ils conservèrent cette routine jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année du scorer. Celui-ci se concentra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avait dans ses études, et armé du crayon magique offert par Midorima, il était certain de réussir haut la main cette épreuve.

C'est avec une certaine fierté qu'Aomine déposa pour la dernière fois, dans sa vie de lycéen, son stylo, rendit sa copie et courut retrouver les bras de sa petite-amie, et il profita pleinement de l'absence de leurs parents pour se récompenser lui-même de tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Pour bien commencer leurs vacances, ils ne se quittèrent pas pendant deux jours, puis, chacun ayant des pulsions sportives différentes à assouvir, ils commencèrent à aller s'entraîner de leur côté. Leur passion ne fit que grandir lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et sans en parler à haute voix, ils sentaient qu'ils s'approchaient d'un équilibre qui leur serait nécessaire dès la rentrée.

Mais pour le moment, ils profitaient de leur temps libre et de leur sérénité retrouvée. Le temps était encore frais, mais le soleil se faisait sa place à travers les nuages et le scorer appréciait tout particulièrement de sentir ses rayons sur sa peau. Connaissant son ami d'enfance sur le bout des doigts, et repérant les bourgeons de fleurs de cerisier prêts à éclore, Satsuki proposa d'organiser un pique-nique dans le parc Yoyogi entre couples.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux couples se retrouvèrent sur l'étendue verte sous un arbre dont les pétales roses montraient toute leur beauté éphémère. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, mais grâce à la transparence de Kuroko, et au gabarit imposant d'Aomine, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une place avec une vue magnifique sur le parc et le cours d'eau le traversant. Ils installèrent une large couverture sur le sol, et Daiki regarda avec anxiété le panier que Momoi avait ramené.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner. On est allé acheter des snacks au combini, s'excusa l'analyste à mi-voix en rougissant.

\- C'est pas grave Satsuki-senpai. Mon père nous a préparé quelques trucs. On va partager, sourit gaiement Yuki.

Le scorer souffla de soulagement et observa le visage toujours neutre de son ancienne ombre. Etait-il possible qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour éviter que son amie d'enfance ne les intoxique à nouveau ? Pendant quelques secondes, il maudit son imagination débridée pour les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, puis il les dirigea vers sa petite-amie qui portait exceptionnellement une robe. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, ou dans le sourire qu'il affichait, la boxeuse le gratifia d'un bon coup sur la tête pour l'aider à se contrôler.

Toutes les provisions furent déposées au centre de leur installation, et Aomine repéra sans mal des onigiris que sa lycéenne avait fait elle-même. Le plus grand remarqua l'air perplexe qu'afficha le joueur fantôme pendant une demie-seconde, et se sentit dans l'obligation de prendre la défense de sa princesse.

\- Non, mais, ça a l'air dégueu, mais ça se mange hein !, expliqua-t-il en empoignant une des boulettes de riz incriminées.

\- Hey, se plaignit Yuki qui y avait mis tout son amour pendant leurs confections.

Le visage de Daiki se déforma quelques instants lorsqu'il goûta le coeur de de la préparation, mais grâce à l'expérience qu'il avait acquis grâce à Satsuki, il réussit à se retenir de vomir sous le regard amusé, il en était certain, de Kuroko.

\- Non mais t'as mis quoi là-dedans ?, s'étrangla à moitié le scorer.

\- Euh… Confiture de mûre et poisson séché… T'aimes pas ?, demanda-t-elle ingénument.

\- C'est pas trop mon truc… Mais ça se mange, lança-t-il en affrontant ses hauts le coeur et en s'apprêtant à dévorer les reste de la nourriture.

\- Te force pas si t'aimes pas, souffla la jeune fille en lui grimpant littéralement dessus pour reprendre son onigiri.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, grogna-t-il en réponse en tentant de la repousser d'un seul bras.

Aucun des deux ne voulut lâcher prise, et sans vraiment chercher à comprendre les détails, ils finirent par échanger un langoureux baiser alors que la boulette de riz se retrouvait écrasée dans la large main du basketteur. Leur état de transe se termina brutalement lorsqu'ils reçurent chacun un coup dans les côtes.

\- Hey ! Tetsu !, grogna l'as de la génération miracle en levant les yeux pour chercher une ombre.

Au lieu du joueur fantôme, son regard se posa, comme magnétiquement attiré, vers une paire de seins qui semblaient si confortables qu'il en oublia immédiatement sa douleur. Il était tellement absorbé par cette vision venue du ciel qu'il ne remarqua pas les muscles de sa boxeuse se tendre et se reculer légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Ce fut Momoi qui le tira de son état cette fois-ci, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le manque de réaction de Yuki.

\- Shota-kun et sa petite-amie sont venus pour faire hanami aussi. On peut s'amuser tous ensemble !, expliqua la manager aux deux personnes qui n'avaient pas suivi le début de la conversation.

\- Aomine Daiki, fit le scorer en se levant prestement et en affichant son sourire le plus séducteur dans le but de titiller la jalousie de la jeune lycéenne.

\- Hashimoto Kasumi, se présenta la nouvelle venue en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Surpris par ce retour inattendu devant son camarade de classe, le basketteur finit par s'asseoir à côté de celui-ci. Satsuki se plaça entre Kuroko et la fameuse Kasumi et s'occupa de faire la conversation avec elle.

\- Et bah dis donc Shotaro, tu m'avais caché ça, souffla le basketteur à son ami.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais casé, répondit le boxeur.

\- Ouais, mais là, c'est une bombe ta meuf !

\- Merci, mais je pense pas que ce soit très approprié de dire ça devant Yu-chan, murmura Shotaro.

\- C'est bon, elle est pas jalouse, sourit simplement l'as de la génération miracle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa main se faire attraper.

Aomine regarda de l'autre côté avec une légère appréhension et craignant de voir sa dernière réplique contredite. Cependant, il aperçut sa lycéenne sur le point de manger la boulette de riz écrabouillée dans sa main. La bouche de la jeune fille s'attaqua à l'infâme, ou délicieux suivant le point de vue, mélange qu'elle avait préparé, puis sa langue et ses lèvres s'occupèrent de nettoyer le reste de la paume.

\- La mienne est vachement plus sexy, ajouta-t-il fièrement à l'attention de son camarade.

\- Yumi-chan mange toujours aussi salement à ce que je vois, lança Kasumi sur un ton hautain.

\- C'est Yuki-chan…, souffla Momoi, … Et c'est de la faute d'Aomine-kun, il en a mis partout quand il l'a embêté tout à l'heure.

La boxeuse ne releva même pas la tête pour répondre, mais Daiki ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard perplexe à la nouvelle venue, puis à Shotaro qui se contenta de soupirer. Le repas continua sur cette lancée. La plus jeune discuta avec Kuroko discrètement, mais n'ayant pas sa faculté, elle se contenta d'ignorer les remarques la concernant comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Très rapidement, le scorer comprit que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient, et ne s'appréciaient pas mutuellement. Pour ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, ayant réellement peur d'une explosion, il concentra son attention sur sa petite-amie malgré les supplications que lui lançaient les deux pastèques de Hashimoto.

\- Shota-kun, il y a d'autres sandwichs si tu veux, fit Momoi en approchant un sac plastique du combini.

\- Merci Satsuki-chan, répondit le boxeur qui cherchait effectivement de la nourriture à se mettre sous la dent.

\- N'approche plus de mon petit-ami comme ça, grinça Kasumi en sortant ce qu'il y avait dans le sachet pour le proposer avec un grand sourire à Shotaro.

Saisissant sans mal la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, la manager, pour apaiser les tensions, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait envie de profiter de leurs sorties, se mit à câliner son Tetsu-kun et à ronronner de bonheur. Tout semblait parfait, le paysage était magnifique, son ami d'enfance était heureux et elle n'avait aucun doute sur son avenir universitaire. Sans se concerter, tous les couples gazouillèrent dans une bulle qui leur était propre pendant quelque temps.

Ne tenant pas en place, Yuki et Daiki commencèrent à se chamailler, riant tous les deux aux éclats et se pourchassant autour des arbres. Leur joie communicative se propagea chez les autres jeunes gens qui entamèrent une partie de chat dont les règles n'étaient pas vraiment définies. Tournant dans tous les sens, changeant sans cesse de direction ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner le moins du monde les sportifs présents, Momoi finit par buter sur une racine et commença à chuter mais fut rattrapée in extremis par le boxeur.

\- Satsuki-chan ? Ca va ?, s'inquiéta Shotaro en la remettant sur pieds.

\- Ca va, merci Shota-kun, fit la jeune fille en riant encore.

\- Hey Satsuki, tu t'es pas fait mal ?, demanda vivement Aomine depuis l'autre côté de l'arbre.

\- Non, c'est bon, répéta-t-elle.

\- Mais tu vas lâcher mon mec !, cria Kazumi en tirant sur les cheveux roses pour la faire reculer.

Le scorer bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour passer un bras dans le dos de son amie avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, tout en grognant et montrant ses crocs. Entretemps, le boxeur avait saisi sa bien-aimée par la taille et l'avait reculé pour l'éloigner de la manager.

\- Kasu-chan, arrête, calme-toi !

\- Non, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une fille aussi bien foutue qui te tournait autour au lycée.

\- C'est juste l'amie de Daiki-kun. Il y a rien entre nous, et en plus, elle a déjà son copain, se justifia Shotaro comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

Cette petite scène de couple rafraîchit l'ambiance, et Momoi utilisa toutes ses techniques pour convaincre Aomine de ne pas aller rugir sur la petite-amie du boxeur. Il plissa des yeux, grinça des dents, mais réussit à se contenir, ne voulant définitivement pas gâcher leur après-midi qui avait si bien commencé. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Yuki s'était tenue éloignée de son ami, et il se jura de ne plus juger une personne en fonction de son tour de poitrine. Du fond de son coeur, il se dit encore une fois qu'il était chanceux d'avoir trouvé sa jeune lycéenne, et il plaignit l'ex-capitaine qui semblait avoir plus de remords que la fautive.

Toutes les personnes présentes se reposèrent calmement sur la couverture, et Momoi prit soin de s'asseoir à côté de la plus jeune pour s'éloigner au maximum de Hashimoto. Pour montrer son soutien à la boxeuse, et s'excuser légèrement d'avoir invité le troisième couple sans l'avoir consulté, l'analyste caressa tendrement le dos de la sportive. Ensuite, reprenant rapidement du poil de la bête, elle proposa avec enthousiasme de jouer aux cartes. La tension n'était pas retombée, mais chacun faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer en commençant une partie de belote.

Faisant tous un effort, la conversation se relança et des éclats de rire fendirent l'air. L'unique sujet d'attention d'Aomine à présent était sa petite-amie. Il s'amusait à lui susurrer des mots doux, et d'autre bien plus pervers, dans le but de la faire rougir, et de la déconcentrer dans l'activité de groupe. Son teint écarlate et son pincement de lèvres confirmaient à Daiki sa réussite malgré que la jeune fille se décale de plus en plus vers Momoi et le repoussait ouvertement.

\- Pas étonnant que tu aies des problèmes de couple si tu ne lui donnes pas ce qu'il veut, Ruki-chan, pesta Kazumi sur un ton hautain en appuyant son opulente poitrine sur le boxeur.

\- C'est Yuki-chan, grogna Satsuki.

\- Et elle me donne très bien ce que je veux, compléta à son tour le scorer en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour dominer clairement l'assemblée.

La plus jeune fit comprendre aux deux amis d'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour se défendre, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas accorder plus d'attention à Kazumi. Les deux se mirent à arborer une expression presque similaire pour afficher leurs émotions, ce qui réussit à tirer un sourire à Kuroko. Cependant, ignorant les soupirs de Yuki, Aomine et Momoi corrigèrent oralement Hashimoto lorsqu'elle appela la boxeuse Yuri, puis Zuki, Kuki, Muni et Buli. Excédée, la manager finit par exprimer son point de vue au boxeur en gardant un air joyeux et léger.

\- Shota-kun, tu pourrais la corriger aussi, fit-elle alors que le boxeur était concentré sur le décolleté qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de draguer mon copain sale trainée, hurla Hashimoto en lançant un yaourt au visage de l'analyste.

Se surprenant elle-même, Yuki, se trouvant presque collée à Momoi à cause des avances de son petit-ami, eut le réflexe de donner un coup de poing dans l'objet volant qui changea donc de direction brutalement. Légèrement déformé, le pot se dirigea ensuite vers Kuroko et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire la passe à son ancienne lumière. Réceptionnant avec plaisir, ce dernier effectua alors un magnifique shoot et la nourriture vint s'écraser sur la tête de Kasumi.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à exprimer son mécontentement en grognant, tandis que les autres se retenaient visiblement de rire de la situation. Hashimoto attrapa le yaourt endommagé avec les mains pour le retirer, mais après toutes les péripéties qu'il avait vécu, le contenant se déchira, laissant la substance blanche s'écouler sur ses cheveux et son visage.

\- Bukkake, fit Yuki en éclatant finalement de rire, entraînant les anciens de Teiko avec elle.

Vexée, la jeune fille se nettoya promptement, passant sa mauvaise humeur sur Shotaro, puis elle se leva pour quitter définitivement le groupe. Le boxeur s'excusa rapidement pour son attitude avant de courir la rejoindre.

\- Oooh, elle est vraiment pas commode celle-là, souffla Satsuki.

\- Non, ça fait presque deux ans qu'elle me pourrit la vie. Je l'écouterais, j'aurais même plus le droit de combattre Sho-kun… Je peux même pas dire son nom devant elle !, s'expliqua le boxeuse.

Aomine était à présent pensif, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que racontait sa petite-amie. L'analyste et elle échangèrent quelques anecdotes concernant les problèmes de jalousie qu'elles avaient rencontrés quand finalement, le scorer réussit à formuler ce qui lui tenait à l'esprit.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu saches ce que c'est qu'un bukkake ?

D'abord les yeux ronds, les deux jeunes filles firent ensuite pleuvoir des coups sur le basketteur pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre de questions à poser en public. Se retrouvant finalement à quatre, l'ambiance festive reprit le dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et ils purent enfin tous profiter de leur fin de journée dans la bonne humeur.


	45. Chapter 43

Bonjour à tous,

Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, et malheureusement, la tendance ne va pas s'inverser rapidement.

Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme chez moi en ce moment, depuis, je dois bien avouer que Yuki commence à me saouler... Cependant, je poste quand même une chapitre aujourd'hui. Si je le fais, c'est déjà pour vous assurer que je ne vous aie oublié et que je compte toujours quand même finir cette fiction quand je serais en état, et ensuite (attention triste nouvelle) mon Louka est mort d'une insuffisance rénale, et le hasard a voulu qu'il est une place importante dans ce chapitre, donc, je lui dédie.

Pour information ce chapitre a été écrit il y a plus d'un an, donc si vous lisez mes textes plus récents, il est possible que vous voyez une évolution.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Malheureusement, mon passage à vide ne m'a pas permis de répondre à tout le monde. Donc, pour essayer de n'oublier personne : **lys0212** , **Lawiki** , **Sirti** , **satokooo** , **Aryabutterfly** et **Kuro-hagi**

Pour ceux aussi qui ont envie de découvrir une fiction avec un bon OC, je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un oeil sur le profil de **Namerra**. Elle écrit bien mieux que moi, et elle est bien plus stable dans sa tête, donc il y a moins de risque qu'elle vous abandonne lâchement comme moi.

 **Précédemment dans votre fanfiction :**  
Yuki et Daiki se sentent bien. Le jeune homme a terminé de passer ses examens et c'est bientôt l'heure des résultats.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à leur créateur, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en pensant très fort à mon Louka.

* * *

Le grand jour des résultats était enfin arrivé, et c'est avec une confiance sans faille sur sa réussite qu'Aomine, accompagné de Momoi, se rendit à son lycée pour découvrir les notes de ses examens. Il sentit son égo démesuré se fissurer lorsqu'il se rendit compte, avec un étonnement touchant, qu'il n'avait pas eu la moyenne, et qu'il devait malheureusement encore passer l'épreuve des rattrapages.

Son désespoir était d'autant plus important qu'il avait réussi à négocier son acceptation dans un cursus utilisant les bâtiments de Todai, avec cette condition. Bien qu'elle avait encore le temps avant d'y arriver, il était certain que sa petite-amie réussirait sans problème à atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée depuis quelques temps déjà, et il voulait à tout prix se montrer à la hauteur également.

\- Oooh Dai-chan ! Je suis fière de toi… Regarde, t'as la moyenne en histoire, s'enthousiasma l'analyste qui était classée 32éme au niveau nationale.

\- Satsuki, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, grogna l'as en arborant une mine blasée.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse ! C'est la première fois que tu as d'aussi bonnes notes, renchérit-elle.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas assez, ça me saoule… Pour une fois que je fais un effort !

\- Justement ! Tes efforts sont récompensés ! Tu peux pas passer de cancre à premier de la classe en à peine deux mois. Je sais que c'est important pour toi d'avoir la moyenne, mais t'as une deuxième chance, alors t'as pas intérêt à la gâcher, cria vivement la jeune femme en relâchant brutalement ses émotions sur son ami d'enfance.

\- Euh… Ouais, répondit-il simplement, surpris par la réaction de Momoi.

\- Et t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Je suis persuadée que tu vas pouvoir y arriver, ajouta-t-elle en adoucissant le ton.

\- J'ai eu la moyenne en histoire tout seul, fit Aomine en reprenant du poils de la bête.

\- Oui, je suis fière de toi, répéta Satsuki avec un large sourire.

Le torse bombé, le scorer s'empressa d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa petite-amie, sans lui raconter son accord pour Todai. Il voulait la surprendre et pouvoir profiter de son expression de bonheur lorsqu'il lui dévoilerait enfin tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux deux. Avant de pouvoir exécuter son plan, il devait à tout prix mettre à bas le nouvel obstacle qui se dressait devant lui, les épreuves de rattrapages.

Contrairement à l'examen principal, les sessions se passaient à l'oral. Il savait qu'en dernier recours, il pourrait utiliser son charme sur la professeure le notant, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire des infidélités à Yuki… Ni à Mai-chan… Ni aux autres idoles en vogue du moment… Et il aurait été bien embêté si l'instructeur était un homme… Mais dans ce cas, il aurait pu clairement lui expliquer la situation, et il était certain, qu'ils se comprendraient et qu'il obtiendrait les derniers points nécessaires à l'accession de son but.

Il se replongea, non sans mal, dans ses révisions sous la direction de Momoi. Cette dernière se montra intraitable sur son traitement, malgré ses plaintes de devoir surveiller son ami d'enfance, au lieu de passer du temps avec Kuroko. Daiki avait lui aussi quelques problèmes de concentration, n'arrivant pas à conserver son attention suffisamment longtemps pour approfondir certains détails. Sentant qu'elle avait épuisé les ressources du scorer, Satsuki le libéra et il alla rejoindre avec empressement sa boxeuse adorée pour se détendre.

Le basketteur put enfin soulager ses hormones en ébullition, ravi que la jeune fille soit seulement surveillée par ses animaux de compagnie. Daiki s'était habitué à leurs présences et à leurs regards curieux, et il s'était fixé comme objectif de leur en mettre plein la vue. Exposant fièrement sa virilité au matou stérilisé après s'être occupé du plus urgent, Yuki réussit à casser l'ambiance en lui indiquant que Louka devait certainement déjà avoir vu le même genre de rituel avec ses parents… Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne plus aborder ce sujet.

Ensuite, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment, ils discutèrent des révisions du plus âgés et la boxeuse en vint à lui proposer d'étudier chez elle avec Momoi. Après quelques échanges à la vitesse lumière, le rendez-vous était fixé. L'appartement dans lequel vivait la jeune fille était bien plus confortable que celui du basketteur, et le lieu bien plus silencieux que les salles de classe mises à disposition par l'établissement scolaire.

Le lendemain, poussé par l'analyste sans qu'elle ne fasse trop d'effort non plus, Aomine pénétra dans le domicile de Yuki pour poursuivre son apprentissage. Sa surprise fut complète quand il vit que Kagami était déjà installé et l'avait devancé. Le premier réflexes de Satsuki fut de chercher le joueur fantôme jusque dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Elle hurla d'excitation en croisant le regard du matou rouquin, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire détaler en quatrième vitesse après avoir patiné, en vain, quelques secondes sur le parquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Bakagami ?, s'écria l'as de Too.

\- Je révise. Ca se voit pas ? Ou t'es vraiment un abruti fini ?, se moqua le tigre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça chez ma copine ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai invité ! C'est mieux si vous êtes plusieurs à étudier non ? En plus, vous avez à peu près le même niveau, expliqua gentiment Yuki.

\- C'est ce que Kuroko a dit, grogna Kagami en faisant ainsi repartir Momoi dans sa quête.

\- On a pas le même niveau, j'ai eu la moyenne en histoire… Tout seul, se redressa le plus grand.

\- Ouais, et moi en anglais, alors tu la fermes maintenant que je puisse bosser tranquille… Momoi ? Kuroko est pas encore là… Je crois, lança le roux légèrement agacé.

Ronchonnant pour bien faire comprendre sa mauvaise humeur, Aomine finit quand même par s'installer à son tour à côté de son rival. Satsuki était contente de la tournure des événements. Elle connaissait parfaitement le sens de la compétition de son ami d'enfance, et elle savait que cela le motiverait davantage pour s'impliquer dans son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Yuki s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Si Aomine était une nouvelle fois surpris, ce n'était rien à côté de Kagami qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise en apercevant Akashi et Midorima les rejoindre. Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent suspicieusement sur l'arbre à chat qui commençait à tomber en morceau dans un coin du salon. Dans la missive qu'il avait reçu pour aider les autres lycéens, ce détail avait été omis, et il remonta ses lunettes en pinçant ses lèvres de dégoût.

Le shooteur pensait déjà à quitter les lieux avant d'avoir entraperçu le moindre museau quand il sentit le regard pesant du capitaine de la génération miracle. Il s'était fixé une mission, et il ne comptait pas baisser les bras malgré l'environnement hostile. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Pour l'instant les ennemis étaient invisibles, mais Midorima resterait sur ses gardes et ne se ferait pas surprendre.

\- Midorima-kun, les chats sont dans une autre pièce en ce moment, glissa une ombre sortie de nul part, faisant légèrement sursauter le plus grand.

\- Mmm… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Kuroko, lança le joueur de Shutoku en relevant le menton.

\- Tetsu-kun, couina Momoi en écrasant son petit-ami contre son opulente poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez loupé vos exams ? Vous avez oublié d'écrire votre nom sur votre copie ?, demanda naïvement Daiki.

\- Arrête tes divagations, veux-tu ?..., intima Akashi,... Vous avez devant vous les premier et troisième meilleurs élèves du classement national.

\- Deuxième ex aequo, corrigea le plus grand.

\- Nous sommes venus faire rentrer quelques notions dans la tête d'idiots comme vous. Notre image serait dégradé si l'un d'entre vous échoue, donc n'espérez pas une quelconque gentillesse de notre part, indiqua l'empereur.

Aomine et Kagami avalèrent difficilement leur salive après cette déclaration. Comme à son habitude, l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle était toujours absolu, et lorsqu'il informa les deux lycéens du programme à suivre pendant les prochains jours, ceux-ci sentirent pleinement son étreinte. Sur un terrain de basket, ils auraient pu répliquer, mais acculés entre des formules mathématiques et des principes abstraits en sciences humaines, les deux fauves se retrouvaient pieds et poings liés et ne pouvaient que suivre les indications.

Le rythme des révisions était intense, mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait imaginé le tigre de Seirin, Akashi leur accordait des temps de pause pour ingurgiter les informations. L'appartement de Yuki semblait être parfait pour le travail qu'ils effectuaient. Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle à manger, et muni d'une tablette, le professeur du moment pouvait expliciter ses propos en utilisant la télévision grand écran qui affichait les informations. L'espace jeu-vidéo leur permettait également de se détendre, bien que la boxeuse eut besoin d'empêcher plusieurs fois l'empereur de fouiller dans les travaux de sa mère. Pour finir, Kagami connaissait déjà parfaitement la cuisine et pouvait préparer en quelques tours de main de quoi rassasier leurs estomacs.

Au bout de la première journée, Aomine était confiant sur ses chances de réussite. Il était exténué, mais il savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Pour se détendre, et faire rire sa petite-amie avec ses pitreries en attendant le repas, il dessina un pénis géant sur la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande. Il était en pleine discussion philosophique avec Louka sur la définition de la virilité quand, forcément, Kojiro rentra de son travail et vit l'esquisse en gros plan.

\- Yuki l'a vu en vrai, c'est pas un dessin qui va la choquer, lança Daiki pour se défendre.

La remarque, bien qu'exacte, ne fut pas très bien reçue par le père de la boxeuse, mais les émotions qu'il ressentait, étaient si fortes qu'il finit par exploser brutalement en grognant son envie de meurtre et en pleurant l'innocence de son bébé en même temps. Sans réfléchir, il se saisit d'un faux katana décorant le mur, et tel un samourai défendant l'honneur d'une princesse, il chercha à pourfendre son adversaire.

Son état était touchant, et le scorer s'en voulut légèrement pour ses paroles entre deux esquives d'attentat à sa vie, et il imagina pendant quelques secondes la galère d'avoir une fille à élever et à protéger. La lycéenne soupira d'exaspération et réfléchit à une solution de sauvetage après s'être félicité d'avoir un petit-ami capable d'endurer les attaques de son paternel dévoué.

Finalement, après de longues minutes du point de vue d'Aomine qui commençait à transpirer, elle revint dans la pièce et projeta sur le grand écran les véritables esquisses que son frère dessinait sur son temps libre. Les seins, les tentacules et autres formes phalliques eurent un effet hypnotisant sur le basketteur et son assaillant. Cependant au lieu des reproches que Yuki aurait pensé entendre contre Romeo, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait 13 ans, les deux hommes le couvrirent d'éloges sur son travail et l'encouragèrent à continuer.

La scène était surréaliste, et seul Kagami semblait véritablement choqué par les images qui défilaient et par l'attitude d'Aomine et du père de Yuki. La boxeuse ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un jour un point commun à ses deux hommes et elle rejoignit le tigre dans la cuisine pour s'en plaindre. Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient développé de forts liens d'amitié et elle le sentait triste ces derniers temps, et le roux refusait de se confier. Elle faisait donc de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, aidée de son fidèle compagnon rouquin à quatre pattes qui était toujours présent quand de la nourriture était en jeu.

Les étudiants terminèrent leur soirée rapidement pour aller prendre un repos mérité. Lors de leur deuxième journée de révision, France vint elle-même leur expliquer quelques notions de physique. Cependant son intervention fit travailler Akashi, Midorima et Yuki. La mère de famille abordait les explications d'un point de vue inconnu pour les lycéens, parfaisant leur compréhension en même temps, puis ceux-ci vulgarisèrent les notions pour les inculquer aux principaux intéressés.

En choisissant des exemples pratique tirés d'objet à disposition ou du basket, Aomine et Kagami comprirent facilement et tous les participants auraient juré pouvoir apercevoir les lanternes s'allumer dans leurs cerveaux. Seulement, la journée fut encore plus fatigante que la précédente. France ne faisant aucune pause, s'enflammant de passion en donnant ses explications et se perdant dans des détails peu utiles aux lycéens.

Midorima perdit le fil de la conversation lorsqu'il entendit des sons provenant de la litière. Sous la surprise, il bondit se réfugier derrière d'autres fauves moins poilus en essayant de feindre l'indifférence de son mieux, mais le shooteur n'avait pas l'entraînement de Kuroko dans ce domaine. Il s'était pourtant juré de rester sur ses gardes, mais la mère de Yuki avait réussi à attirer toute son attention pendant quelques temps.

De son côté, Akashi semblait toujours comprendre les propos de la femme bien qu'elle ait changé de langage mais il restait silencieux pour ne pas interrompre la réflexion. Seule la jeune boxeuse continuait à converser avec elle, sur un ton curieux, et cela entretint le flot de pensées de la plus âgée. Après quelques échanges de plus en plus incompréhensibles et de grands gestes, France quitta la pièce le pas pressé.

\- Voilà, on l'a perdu, expliqua Yuki pour ceux qui avait tenté de suivre.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris tous les détails. Vous parlez un de ces dialectes régionales ?, demanda l'empereur intéressé.

\- On dit patois…, corrigea la jeune fille sans arrières-pensées, … Et ouais… Un peu… Mais elle parle surtout son propre langage… Je suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache ce qu'elle est partie faire, ajouta-t-elle.

Le capitaine de la génération miracle ne réagit pas à la remarque, ce qui surprit ses anciens camarades de Teiko. Au lieu de cela, il semblait réfléchir profondément sur les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de récolter. Le joueur de Shutoku proposa alors de sortir pour enfin faire une pause. Personne n'osa le remarquer à haute voix, mais tous savaient que son choix avait un rapport avec la présence d'une boule de poils qui commençait à pointer curieusement le bout de son museau près de la porte.

La petite bande se rendit alors sur le terrain de basket, et Midorima se fit un plaisir d'expliquer les équations des paraboles en effectuant quelques tirs. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent ainsi, et Aomine, à bout de force n'insista même pas pour profiter de sa petite-amie et se contenta de ses rêves où Mai-chan lui donna également une leçon. Lorsqu'il rentra à son domicile, Kojiro trouva son appartement bien calme et il s'en plaignit légèrement, commençant à apprécier la vie qui y régnait quand il devait combattre le voleur de son bébé.

Mais le paternel était un homme qui avait de l'expérience, et il savait qu'il devait profiter un maximum de ce calme qui annonçait une tempête. Le lendemain matin, il partit au travail bien avant que les amis de sa fille n'arrivent, et il prévint lui-même les collègues de sa compagne qui n'était toujours pas sorti de son laboratoire personnel depuis la veille. Les jeunes gens se regroupèrent et agirent comme à leur habitude. Afin de bénéficier de leur pause jeu-vidéo, la plus jeune fut envoyé en mission afin de récupérer le matériel dans la tanière où sa mère laissait échapper des sons inconnus.

Un petit rouquin velu laissait maintenant passer sa tête à travers la porte de la pièce pour mieux observer le comportement de ceux qui envahissaient son territoire, et son attitude n'échappa pas au plus grand de tous. Remontant ses lunettes et vérifiant sans cesse ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, Midorima était de plus en plus tendu. Cependant, il arrivait encore suffisamment à conserver son calme pour expliquer des principes à ses deux étudiants.

En milieu d'après-midi, après une pause bien méritée, inculquer des notions à des idiots était également fatiguant pour les instructeurs, il reprit sa mission en conservant son air froid et distant. Peut-être était-ce par jeu pour observer ses réactions, ou bien par pitié pour le pauvre matou qui s'applatissait au sol tel un ninja en avançant vers eux, mais aucun de ses camarades ne prévint le shooteur de l'approche furtive du chat, et tous attendaient le dénouement de la situation.

Comme s'il sentait la méfiance de Midorima, Louka se dirigea donc vers ses chevilles sans que celui-ci ne l'aperçoive. Tendant la tête au maximum, il approcha son museau pour renifler les chaussettes du joueur de Shutoku. Les spectateurs ne loupaient pas une miette de la scène et retenaient leurs respirations. Les longues moustaches du matou se glissèrent légèrement sous le pantalon, et le shooteur sentit enfin des chatouillis près de ses pieds.

Repérant alors le regard de ses camarades l'un après l'autre, ses yeux descendirent lentement vers le sol et il vit un appendice caudal balayer légèrement le plancher. Un frisson remonta le long du corps de Midorima, et il se retrouva figé devant cette vision apocalyptique. C'est à ce moment que la boule de poils décida de lever la tête et d'observer le visage de l'humain. Yuki vit immédiatement les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son animal. Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Est-ce qu'il va me donner à manger ? Mais le fétichiste d'oha asa crut se faire jauger par le rouquin pour savoir s'il était comestible ou non.

Les secondes défilaient avec une lenteur folle, le coeur de Midorima se serrant dans sa poitrine, mais son corps refusait de bouger pour se mettre en sécurité. Ce fut donc Louka qui entama le prochain mouvement, et d'un geste souple et paresseux, qu'Aomine pouvait lui envier, il se laissa tomber sur le flanc et s'étira pour se mettre sur le dos. Les jambes du shooteur agirent d'elle-même, et il prouva à tous ceux présents qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande agilité en bondissant spontanément sur la table.

Le félin, qui avait été surpris, s'était repositionné sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à prendre la fuite. Finalement, voyant que personne d'autre ne bougeait, il émit un son qui ressemblait plus à un roucoulement qu'à un miaulement, et Midorima couina en réponse.

\- Oh non… Retenez ce fauve avant qu'il ne nous dévore tous, se moqua le scorer, mais l'étudiant sur la table acquiesça immédiatement.

\- Midorin, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, souffla Momoi en se baissant et en laissant le chat sentir sa main.

Louka se retrouva alors rapidement blottit contre une paire de seins, et il ne se débattit absolument pas. Satsuki s'approcha ainsi de l'estrade improvisée sur lequel se trouvait son ami en caressant la fourrure soyeuse.

\- Tu devrais le caresser… Regarde comme il est gentil et mignon, dit-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la gorge que lui tendait le matou.

Ce simple geste provoqua des ronronnements chez l'animal qui se détendit complètement pour profiter du moment. L'air effrayé, le joueur de Shutoku recula légèrement et commença à réciter des sutras tout en serrant une statuette de la déesse Kannon qui lui servait d'objet porte-bonheur du jour. La distraction était grande pour Aomine et Kagami qui ne purent se retenir bien longtemps de rigoler franchement. La tension qu'ils avaient accumulé au cours des derniers jours étaient importantes, et ils trouvaient la situation bien trop ridicule connaissant intimement le courage de la pauvre boule de poils traitée comme un démon.

Enfin, leurs éclats de rire furent brusquement stoppés quand tous les appareils électroniques du domicile s'éteignirent, qu'une alarme retentit, que les volets automatiques se fermèrent et que des gyrophares rouges tournoyants devinrent la seule source de lumière disponible. L'ambiance avait tourné en quelques secondes, et Midorima, dans un état proche de la crise de la crise de nerfs, jura vulgairement. Cependant, les obscénités qu'il laissa échapper ne captèrent pas l'attention des autres lycéens eux-aussi tendus.

Même Akashi et Kuroko laissaient transparaître une légère incompréhension de la situation sur leur visage, alors que Yuki grognait en prenant son front entre ses mains.

\- Maman, cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle.

\- Désolée, faut juste attendre que ça reboote le temps que je règle tout ça, fit France en arrivant habillé exactement de la même façon que la veille, avec seulement quelques épis supplémentaires dans les cheveux et des poches sous les yeux.

\- Je veux sortir, lança Midorima en essayant de cacher vainement les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Midorin, tu peux te calmer, le chat est parti quand l'alarme a commencé à sonner, fit Momoi déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à garder le félin dans les bras.

\- Non, je l'entends grogner… Je sais qu'il me guette, répliqua le shooteur.

\- C'est… Kagamin…, expliqua l'analyste.

\- Moi non plus j'aimerais pas si tu collais tes couilles à mon oreille, lança Aomine d'un ton blasé.

\- Oh…, fit Midorima en se rendant compte qu'il tirait aussi allègrement sur les cheveux roux du tigre, … Désolé, termina-t-il en descendant des larges épaules et en lâchant le fauve en colère.

\- Et personne ne peut sortir pour l'instant, la porte d'entrée est verrouillée, annonça France avant de repartir.

A ces mots, le joueur de Shutoku bondit de nouveau, mais dans les bras d'Aomine cette fois. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait légèrement énervé le roux et ne tenait pas à subir les représailles. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était une coalition entres fauves, ou bien pour une autre raison, mais le scorer le lâcha soudainement et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se protégea le visage en prévision d'une attaque mesquine de la part d'un animal démoniaque, mais il ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour scruter la pénombre, et vit qu'effectivement aucun être ne marchant à quatre pattes n'était visible.

La lumière revint lentement dans un grand fracas alors que Yuki soulevait manuellement les volets. D'un même mouvement, les as de Too et Seirin vinrent l'aider dans sa tâche et l'appartement fut à nouveau inondé par le soleil. La terreur de l'adepte d'oha asa se dissipa, mais l'annonce faite un peu plus tôt le rendait toujours mal à l'aise et réprimant ses instincts qui lui dictaient d'aller se cacher, il écouta son humanité et alla vérifier l'état de la porte d'entrée. Sa main bandée se posa sur la poignée et il tira, mais rien ne bougea. Se sentant légèrement paniqué, il recommença frénétiquement son mouvement, mais obtint toujours le même résultat.

\- Ca sert à rien, c'est coincé, rappela France qui arriva avec un escabeau et une visseuse à la main.

\- Combien de temps ?, s'enquérit le jeune homme.

\- Euh… Pffff… Je sais pas, faut que je regarde, souffla la femme comme si cette situation était habituelle.

Tout en sifflotant, elle installa son appui et s'attaqua à un caisson situé en hauteur. Sous les yeux perplexes de Midorima, qui fut rejoint par ses camarades, elle en sortit un boitier électronique. Après l'avoir regardé rapidement, appuyé sur quelques boutons et secoué comme une boule magique, France annonça la diagnostique en riant.

\- Hey ! Je l'ai pas loupé cette fois, je l'ai vraiment grillé, fit-elle en affichant une fierté inattendue pour le shooteur.

\- Maman, s'exaspéra Yuki.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un dispositif de secours, demanda vivement Midorima en sentant ses poumons commencer à manquer d'air.

\- C'est bon, on va pas casser la porte. Evitez de mettre le feu le temps que je répare ça, sourit candidement la mère.

Les deux mains parfaitement manucurées se placèrent sur la porte et le joueur de Shutoku tira de toutes ses forces comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. En le regardant, France ne se cacha pas pour rire, et ce fut sa fille qui expliqua que la porte était scellée magnétiquement et que même un camion roulant à pleine vitesse ne pourrait pas la dégonder par la force. Les autres jeunes gens prirent leur mal en patience, et commencèrent une partie de jeu-vidéo tous ensemble.

Ayant un peu de peine pour le shooteur, Yuki lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre l'air sur le balcon s'il le désirait. Décidant qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, il accepta bien volontiers cette offre et s'y rendit d'un pas pressé. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira bien profondément plusieurs fois pour se détendre et cela eut l'effet escompté. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, et il se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières. La vue était magnifique et dégagée, il observa le paysage qui l'entourait et son regard se posa fatalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté où un rouquin poilu le fixait.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, il s'était laissé encore une fois surprendre et ses pieds le portèrent à l'opposé de la position du félin. Jamais plus il ne viendrait chez la petite-amie de ce sauvage d'Aomine. L'environnement était beaucoup trop hostile et son coeur ne supporterait pas autant d'émotions pendant longtemps. La boxeuse arriva rapidement pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et lorsqu'elle vit le visage pâle, elle le porta à l'intérieur. Malgré leur différence de taille, le joueur de Shutoku, tremblant encore, se laissa faire et s'étonna légèrement de la force dont la jeune fille pouvait faire preuve.

\- Tu veux t'allonger sur mon lit, proposa gentiment Yuki.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Midorima s'imaginant déjà des hordes de chats aux griffes plus aiguisées les unes que les autres lui sauter dessus.

\- Hey, t'as pas le droit de demander à un autre mec d'aller faire des galipettes dans ta chambre, lança Aomine pour bien marquer son territoire.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de pisser partout… , grogna Kagami en direction de son rival, … Midorima, viens, je te fais de la place à côté de moi si tu veux… Je sais ce que tu ressens moi au moins, fit-il en repensant aux divers manigances avec lesquelles Kuroko l'avait coincé avec Nigou.

\- Et voilà le prince charmant qui peut pas s'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, se moqua le scorer.

\- Ta gueule, conclut brutalement le roux.

Le shooteur s'installa donc derrière la carrure imposante du tigre de Seirin et attendit impatiemment que la situation se débloque. Il eut une lueur d'espoir quand il entendit le petit frère de la boxeuse tenter de rentrer, mais celui-ci choisit de retourner s'amuser à l'extérieur plutôt que d'attendre la résolution du problème. L'attitude blasée que tous les membres de cette famille possédaient dans ce contexte ne le rassurait absolument pas.

Son désespoir ne fut que s'agrandir quand, en passant devant la porte pour aller boire, la petite chatte grise fit son apparition. Elle était bien plus menue que le matou, mais Aomine s'amusa à lui raconter les différentes attaques dont il avait été témoin. Kagami, dans son rôle de protecteur, fit comprendre violemment à son rival qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Le scorer allait répliquer, un duel avec le tigre était toujours distrayant, mais il préféra se taire pour laisser Midorima profiter du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Louka, qui semblait maintenant suffisamment à l'aise pour se montrer sans crainte devant les jeunes gens, sauta par dessus la tigrée, Tessa, et commença à vouloir lui mordre la gorge. La grise se défendit, envoyant coup de pattes avant et arrière sur le chat fou, tandis que le joueur de Shutoku avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer. Le combat de fauve monta d'un cran quand la plus petite cracha sur le rouquin, faisant ainsi tourner de l'oeil le pauvre shooteur.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put voir ensuite la petite mère nettoyer minutieusement son adversaire après l'avoir solidement dominé. Quand il reprit conscience, Akashi ayant décrété qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il dorme, Midorima entendit une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissa plus surprendre et ignora son espérance, souhaitant juste que ses parents lui offre des funérailles digne de ce nom.

\- Chérie, t'as encore coincé la porte ?, se plaignit Kojiro ne pouvant rentrer chez lui.

\- Ouais, j'ai grillé l'ampli et j'avais plus le même en stock, du coup, il a fallu que je change l'antenne, expliqua France en réinstallant un boitier dans le caisson près du plafond.

\- Va falloir que je te punisse comme il faut ce soir alors !

\- Tu proposes quoi ?, demanda la mère.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas déguisé ! Tu veux pas faire l'infirmière cochonne qui se fait réprimander par le médecin ?... T'es en train de remuer tes fesses pour tout remettre en place là ?

\- Ouais, répondit à bout de souffle France qui était sur la pointe des pieds.

Les étudiants qui s'étaient rapprochés se trouvèrent sans voix, et tous luttèrent pour ne regarder la partie de l'anatomie de la femme précédemment citée.

\- On envoie les gamins chez Taiga ce soir ! Tu vas prendre cher, fit avec conviction l'homme derrière la porte juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et qu'il découvre les personnes de l'autre côté.

Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques secondes, la bande de jeune gens légèrement traumatisée. Puis Yuki se rendit dans sa chambre et revint avec un sac avant que quiconque n'ait bougé.

\- Je peux venir chez toi, hein ?, demanda la jeune fille à Kagami.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il immédiatement les joues légèrement rosies comme celles des autres lycéens.

La boxeuse attrapa la main de son petit-ami et l'attira dehors, provoquant ainsi un mouvement de foule permettant la libération du groupe.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous prêteraient leur costume ?, demanda Aomine sérieusement intéressé.

Bien sûr, il ne reçut qu'un coup pour toute réponse, mais il avait suffisamment de matière pour faire travailler son imagination.

Suite à cette journée, la fin des révisions se fit dans un autre lieu et les as de Seirin et Too eurent toutes les cartes en main pour passer leur oral. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils ne laissèrent pas déstabiliser pendant leurs épreuves, et obtinrent tous les deux les points dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs plans concernant la suite de leurs études.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, et je n'ai pas le moral pour vous faire un bonus.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je me motive pour répondre à tous vos commentaires. Si jamais vous avez envie de lire de l'AoKaga, n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions.

Merci à tous.


End file.
